The Father
by black-phoenix-warrior
Summary: Harry learns the truth about his heritage and not in the way he imagined.
1. Default Chapter

legal disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE ACE J K ROWLING)  
  
The Father  
  
Harry laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The loss of Sirius was still so sore and raw that there were times he could think of nothing else. Dumbledore was right. He not only lost his parents but the only father figure he had ever known. The first person to offer him a home was now gone.  
  
He had arrived at Grimmauld Place two days earlier after spending a month with his relatives. During his time there he hardly spoke and it was an effort on his part to answer his relatives on the odd chance they actually spoke to him. He knew that they were afraid, not for him, but for themselves. They were afraid that Tonks, Moody and Remus were being serious when they threatened them that day at Kings Cross. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't talking scared them.  
  
There were other changes in Harry as well. He had grown taller and his skin had become more pale causing him to look more sickly than before. He had also become more focused and guarded with his thoughts thus causing his face to be expressionless. The only thing about Harry that looked alive was his eyes. Though they changed as well. While they were still the same startling green they were before there were times Harry could have sworn that they glowed.  
  
While Harry laid awake, the rest of the occupants of the house were sound asleep. The fact that Harry wasn't sleeping wasn't much of a surprise to him. The pain that surrounded him throughout the day also invaded his sleep not allowing him to rest. It didn't help that nightmares were a constant occurrence and he didn't want to give Voldemort anymore chances to enter his head than he already had.  
  
Headquarters was a buzz of activity since there were others staying there besides Harry. Remus and Tonks were there along with all the Weasleys minus Percy. The third oldest Weasley child still had not spoken to his family since Fudge's admittance to Voldemort's return. Whether it was because of guilt or another reason all together no one knew. Hermione was also there, having come a week before Harry's arrival. Both Dumbledore and Moody were also frequent visitors though neither stayed long. Even though he was close to all these people he didn't approach any of them for comfort and they didn't approach him to offer either. He had a hunch that Dumbledore had told them not to so that he could deal with his demons on his own.  
  
Sighing, Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was five in the morning. He knew it would be another three hours before anyone else would be getting up. He had no idea what to do to keep himself occupied in the meantime as he had already done his homework that had been assigned to him and read all his books from cover to cover. He had needed to keep busy in order to stop himself from focusing too much on what had happened at the Ministry.  
  
Getting up, he walked quietly out the door as to not wake Ron, who was still snoring away on the other side of the room. Walking into the kitchen, he decided to make himself something quick to eat. When he finished his meal he heard a tentative voice from the doorway.  
  
"Master, is there anything Kreacher can do for you?"  
  
This was one of the strange things that Harry found out upon entering Grimmauld Place. It seemed that once Kreacher found out that Sirius left everything he had to Harry, which included the house, he was actually polite to Harry. Another odd thing was that even though he hardly said more than a few words to the elf, Kreacher still seemed to know what he wanted. However, he was still the same to everyone else who resided in the house, though he did stop using the term 'Mudblood' when he saw how it upset it made Harry. He often wondered why he wasn't angry with the elf but he quickly realized that it wasn't anyone's fault but Voldemort and Lestrange's that Sirius died and that getting angry at the elf would achieve nothing.  
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry turned to the house elf. "I need something to do." He needed something, anything, to do to keep himself from thinking. He grimaced at the sound of his voice, which he hadn't used in weeks. It sounded at least three times deeper than it used to be.  
  
Kreacher looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Kreacher knows what Master can do! Master could paint!"  
  
At Harry's puzzled look, the elf lead Harry to a large room at the end of the corridor. It was empty and was the only room that Harry saw that looked like it had been properly looked after. There was a large fireplace in the center of the wall at the far end of the room. On one side of the room there was what looked to be a large window but Harry could tell it was charmed to show a cliffside view of the sea. One the opposite wall was a plain white wall. He turned toward Kreacher, silently asking for an explanation.  
  
"Master Black started this room but he didn't get to finish. If Master wants to finish the other wall Kreacher can get paint and anything else Master needs to get started."  
  
Harry looked at the blank wall and considered his options. He was reasonably good at art and he already had a good idea for the wall and for above the fireplace as well. He knew it would keep him busy for a while and the fact that no one would come in here to disturb him was a bonus. He nodded to Kreacher and the elf quickly disappeared with a crack.  
  
Ten minutes later Kreacher returned with all the necessary supplies and Harry quickly got started. He soon realized that the paint had some sort of charm on it that made it easier to work with. This pleased him because it meant that he had a reasonably good chance at finishing the wall before he had to go back to school.  
  
After a few hours of work, Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was already after nine o'clock and everyone else would be eating breakfast in the kitchen. He needed to make an appearance. Harry left the room and started to walk down the hallway. He had almost opened the kitchen door when he heard voices on the other side.  
  
"All I'm saying Mum is that it isn't normal!" Came Ron's voice. Harry leaned closer to the door so he could hear better.  
  
"I mean he hardly eats or sleeps and I don't think I've heard him speak to anyone besides that damn house elf! Even Professor Lupin said he didn't talk while with the Muggles. And to top it all off we don't even know where he is! For all we know You Know Who could have taken him," Ron all but shouted.  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron," Hermione said. "Voldemort...oh stop it Ron it's just a name...hasn't taken Harry. He's grieving in case you forgot and the only thing we can really do is make sure he knows he can come to us when he's ready to talk."  
  
"Hermione's right Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, "though I am worried about him. Everyone is including the Headmaster but Harry needs to work this out himself. The poor dear has more burdens on him than any child should ever have."  
  
"What do you mean, Mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Harry decided that he should let them know he was there at this point and walked through the door. Once inside the room all conversation stopped and they all turned to look at him. Ron had a 'deer caught in the headlights' look on his face but Harry ignored it and went to sit next to Remus on the other side of the table. Whenever he chose to actually sit with them at the table it was either with Hermione or Remus. The man's soft quiet nature often soothed Harry and he knew that the other man would never pressure him into talking.  
  
Remus looked at Harry with a soft smile on his face. "Do you want some breakfast, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. It had been a few hours since he last ate and he was getting hungry again. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of him and Harry gently smiled at her. This seemed to reassure her that he was okay.  
  
"Have you been painting Harry?"  
  
Harry looked over at Remus confused before he realized he must have been covered in specks of paint and nodded.  
  
"Can we see what you've been doing?" Catching Harry's hesitant look he quickly added to his question. "Or do you want to wait 'till after it's finished?"  
  
Harry thought about this for a few moments before nodding again. He started to eat while the other's conversed around him. When he finished he got up and began to head for the door but was stopped halfway by Hermione's hesitant voice.  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to ask you what you're doing but I wanted to know if you could at least make sure to eat and sleep properly? Please for me sake?"  
  
Harry stopped but didn't turn around as he nodded. He continued walking out of the room and towards the room with his painting.  
  
Soon Harry began to get into a set routine of waking up early and painting before getting himself something to eat. He did keep his promise to Hermione and did his best to eat and sleep regularly. if he didn't join the others in the kitchen he would have Kreacher bring him something. he was almost finished with the wall and was quite proud of what he had accomplished. While he worked he often listened to the new charmed cd player Hermione, Remus and Tonks had given to him for his birthday. It was charmed so that it ran off of magic instead of batteries. His favorite cd was one by a group called Evanescence finding that their music often fit his current mood.  
  
This was his routine for several days until the dreams started. These dreams were unlike the ones he was used to and he didn't know what to make of them at first. They were always of the same two men and two women and Harry felt as though he should recognize them but couldn't quite place their faces. The dreams mainly centered on the same man who was always dressed in black and red and either had a symbol of a phoenix or a griffin on his cloak. The man also had a sword at his side and he had the same black hair as Harry though it was longer and therefor neater. The dreams often showed this man conversing with the other three though he could never see them clearly nor could he hear what was said. If he wasn't talking with the others he was dueling with the sword and even from Harry's limited knowledge he could tell this man was an expert with the sword.  
  
Harry had no idea what the dreams could mean and vowed to talk to Dumbledore the next time he saw him. It was at this point that Harry had the dream that would ultimately change his world. Harry found himself in a large circular room that Harry quickly realized was Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts though it had a few differences. This room had no paintings on the walls and no fancy equipment that Dumbledore seemed to collect.  
  
'Yes Harry, this is Professor Dumbledore's office, or at least it will be," came a voice from behind him. Harry knew that voice, it was one that haunted him whenever a Dementor came too close.  
  
"Mum?" Harry slowly turned around and saw his mother standing there in front of the fireplace. There was a soft glow around her that made her look like an angel in Harry's eyes. Without even thinking Harry ran to her and hugged her tight. For the first time in who knows how long Harry finally felt safe.  
  
"Oh Harry, my brave boy," Lily murmured as she tightened her hold on him.  
  
Harry didn't say anything concentrating solely on the love he felt coming from her. After a few minutes Harry finally let go and she lead him to two chairs that he hadn't realized were there before.  
  
"Harry, I don't have much time but there are a few things I need to tell you. First of all Child, you are not to blame for Sirius' death so please don't feel guilty it wasn't your fault. The second one is the main reason I'm here. I know this will be hard to hear but James Potter isn't your father."  
  
"What? But how? Everyone says I look just like him?"  
  
"I know...just hear me out. In order for you to understand I am going to have to start at the beginning. When I was in my seventh year there was a potion's accident that caused me to travel back in time. I was gone in the past for three years though when I returned I had only been gone for three days. While I was in the past I met and fell in love and married your father. We had just found out that I was pregnant when I was pulled back to my time. It was a very difficult time for me. Should anyone find out who your father was it would have put you in danger. That's when James had his idea. Before the accident we had been dating and I knew he still loved me and while I still loved him as well it wasn't as strong as the love I felt for your father. James came up with the idea that we would pretend to marry and we would say he was your father in order to protect you. In order to protect you even further we gave you a potion called the Blood Charmed Potion shortly after you were born. It changed your appearance so that you would resemble James instead of your true father."  
  
"Who is my father?" Harry asked, still in shock of what he was hearing.  
  
"Harry your father is..."  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open when there was a loud crash just outside his bedroom door. He ran to the door and found Ron in a heap on the floor. Harry saw the wire that ran across the floor and figured Ron had tripped over it. He saw the twins a few feet away laughing hysterically and Harry figured they had set the wire as a prank. Anger swelled in his chest when he realized that he hadn't been able to hear who his father was because they wanted to play a prank! Harry sent a glare at them that could easily rival Snape's causing them to gulp in fear. Without a word he stormed past them and down the stairs. Hopefully someone would be able to give him some answers.  
  
Entering the kitchen, Harry quickly made his way to the table where everyone else in the house was eating breakfast. All conversation in the room stopped upon his entrance and they stared at Harry fearfully though Harry hadn't noticed. Everyone was afraid because there was a glow around the teen that made him appear to be surrounded by red flames. None of this was noticed by the teen though as the only thing on his mind was getting answers and he had his sights set on Remus.  
  
"Remus." The word came out in a hoarse whisper indicating that Harry's throat was hurting him again. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. I had a dream and Mum was in it. She told me some things..."  
  
"You...you spoke to Lily?" Remus asked, his throat clenching tightly.  
  
"Yes, ask him to bring McGonagall and Snape as well. I need to know about the Blood Charm Potion and if there is any way to reverse it." His thoughts were in a whirlwind and he that the only thing that could calm him now was his painting. He turned to go into his painting room when Remus' voice stopped him.  
  
"Harry, what is this about?"  
  
Without turning around he answered, "My father."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore was worried now that the world knew of Voldemort's return. He was waiting for his first strike and he just prayed that they would be ready in time to stop him. He was worried for Harry as well and he wished that he didn't have to tell Harry the truth about the prophecy but it had been a necessary evil. Sirius' death had hit the boy hard and he was concerned for Harry's health. The boy barely spoke to anyone. He just hoped Harry was able to get himself together and soon.  
  
What really worried him was the dream Harry had concerning Lily. He had been surprised when Remus told him of Harry's request and the fact that Harry seemed to be walking around as if he were caught on fire. He had no idea what either meant and it concerned him.  
  
He was waiting for Minerva and Severus to turn up informing both of them of Harry's request. Severus was also bringing the antidote to the Blood Charm Potion though he didn't know why Harry wanted to know about it. Dumbledore looked up when he heard the door open as Severus and Minerva walked in.  
  
"Dumbledore, what is this about and what on Earth does Potter want with us?"  
  
"We won't find out 'till we get there, Severus. I for one am confused as to why Harry wants to talk to us about his father."  
  
"Albus," McGonagall started, "what did Remus mean by Harry being surrounded by flames?"  
  
"Once again I'm not sure though I have a few theories. Severus did you bring the reversal for the Blood Charm Potion?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Well, let's go then."  
  
The three professors took a hold of the portkey that was designed to take them to Grimmauld Place and a few seconds later they appeared in the kitchen where a commotion was already taking place. From what they could figure out Ron Weasley was demanding to know where Harry was and the elf Kreacher refused to tell them causing Ron to yell insults and threaten the creature.  
  
Unknown to everyone else Harry was silently watching the whole thing. Hermione was trying to defend the elf and calm Ron down but wasn't having any success. Kreacher turned to walk away when Ron grabbed his wand and was ready to curse the elf when a hand grabbed his wand arm and forced him around. The redhead was surprised to see that it was Harry.  
  
"Kreacher, please prepare a few rooms. We are going to have guests."  
  
"Yes Master. Kreacher will do that right away sir."  
  
Harry let go of Ron's arm and Ron turned to speak to him. "Finally, Harry! That damn thing wasn't going to tell me where you were. Look, I know you had a hard time but honestly five weeks is enough to mope around. You need to get over it and move on. Look..." Ron was unable to continue because Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were yelling at him for being so insensitive.  
  
At this point no one noticed that the other professors had arrived or that Remus had left to talk to them. When Harry started to talk everyone left in the room grew quiet so that they could here him.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once Ron. Might I remind you that you are currently staying at my home and I will not tolerate you attacking a creature that is practically defenseless against you! Is that understood?" Without waiting for Ron's reply, Harry turned and walked over to the professors.  
  
"Will you four follow me, please? You too Hermione."  
  
With that Harry walked out of the kitchen and lead them down the hall. he decided to include Hermione because out of all his friends she was the only one to stick by him through everything. Plus she always gave good advice and Harry knew he cared a great deal for her.  
  
"Where are we going, Harry?" Remus decided to ask since no one else seemed to want to. Everyone else seemed to still be in shock over what they had witnessed. Not to mention the fact that Harry was glowing again.  
  
"I told you that I would show you my painting when I was finished, Remus."  
  
With that Harry led them to a door that they had never noticed before. Once inside they gasped at what they were seeing. The first thing that caught their attention was the painting above the fireplace. It was a phoenix bursting out of flames triumphant and glorious. It seemed so real that it felt as if there were really a phoenix there. The painting filled them with the same courage that was often felt shortly after hearing the phoenix's song.  
  
"I wish Fawkes could see this," Dumbledore whispered. "I'm impressed Harry. This is wonderful."  
  
"That's not all Sir. Look at the wall on your left."  
  
As one they all turned again and Remus gasped and tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. Harry had painted a view of Hogwarts and it's grounds. It was the night of the full moon and there was a wolf, stag and a huge dog running together through the open field. The Marauders were united once again.  
  
"You know, I thought about adding Wormtail too and have him being trampled over but then decided to leave him out since he was never really a true friend. After all he was a rat, the bastard."  
  
"As much as I would like to stay here and gawk at your paintings all day Potter I do have other things to do."  
  
"Shut up, Severus!" Although Remus spoke softly his voice had an edge to it and Snape paled.  
  
Harry gestured for everyone to take seats in the chairs that were in the room and waited for everyone to sit down. He remained standing and looked at them. Harry could tell that they were curious as to why they were there. Even Snape though he had a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Professor Snape can you tell me about the Blood Charm Potion and if you brought a reversal for it?"  
  
"Very well, Potter. The potion you're talking about is an extremely difficult and dangerous to make. It allows you to take the form of another and the form will change as you grow older. To make it work you have to add the blood of the person that you wish to take the form of. There is a reversal but it is a painful process to become yourself again."  
  
"Harry, why are you asking about this potion?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, the man he looked up to the most. "Professor, do you remember when I asked you to tell me the truth in my first year?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, he remembered that day well. "Well, I'm going to ask you again. Professor, in my Mum's seventh year, was she involved in a potion's accident that caused her to disappear?"  
  
The professors looked at each other, each one wondering how Harry knew about that. "Yes, Harry that is true. Your mum did disappear. We were all worried about her when she returned."  
  
"Did she seem different to you?"  
  
"Well, she seemed quieter I guess and a little distant at times too. She and James married really quickly after that as well," Remus answered.  
  
Harry felt himself drop into a vacant chair and he had gone deathly pale. It was true....he wasn't a Potter.  
  
"Mum told me that when she disappeared she was gone for three years but returned only three days after she disappeared. She also said that...she said..."  
  
"Harry, it's ok. Take your time if you need to," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked gratefully at his friend but he knew he needed to say this now. "She said that James Potter wasn't my father."  
  
There were gasps and shouts of protests from everyone. "That's impossible," was Remus' response.  
  
"Lily would never cheat on her husband," came from McGonagall.  
  
"Impossible, you look just like your father and you're just as arrogant as he was," Snape sneered.  
  
"She said that she married my father while she was gone and had just learned she was pregnant when she returned. In order to protect both my mum and me, James married her and pretended to be my father by giving me the Blood Charm Potion containing his blood. Professor, do you know who my father is?"  
  
Dumbledore was silent for several minutes. "No, Harry I don't. Like everyone else I thought you were the son of James Potter. Harry, did Lily say anything else about your father?"  
  
"Only that he was powerful and that he will try and contact me. She was going to tell me his name but Ron woke me up."  
  
Harry was silent for several minutes before he started talking to himself. "Why me? Why do I have to be the one that has to kill him? Why did I have to lose everyone I love? And now I find out that the person I thought was my father really isn't and not one bloody person knows who he is! Is it too much to ask to want to know who my father is?" Harry screamed this last sentence causing everyone else in the room to flinch slightly.  
  
"I am," came a deep, quiet voice from behind him. Harry spun around in the direction of the voice. Standing in the room was one of the men who Harry had been dreaming of for days. The man dressed in black and red.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?"  
  
"I am your father and my name is Godric Gryffindor." 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE ACE J K ROWLING)  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Harry stared at the man in shock before passing out. When he started to come around he found himself on the couch and he could hear people talking in the background. He groaned as he realized that both his head and throat were killing him. Seconds later he felt two strong but gentle arms lifting him up so he could sit. He kept his eyes closed because he knew if he opened them he would be sick.  
  
"Open up, Child."  
  
Harry didn't know why but he found himself obeying the person the voice belonged to. The voice was strong and gentle yet hypnotic all at the same time. He felt something being poured down his throat which caused a stinging sensation for several minutes and then relieve all over. Opening his eyes he found himself staring at the man that he now knew was his father. Letting his eyes wonder he noticed that the others were still there and they all looked worried. Remus in particular looked pale and Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Turning back to his father he realized that aside from the black hair they looked nothing a like. The man had long straight hair, piercing blue eyes and a goatee that reminded Harry strongly of a character on a Muggle tv show called Xena. He noticed that Godric was studying him just as intensely as he was him.  
  
"You have her eyes," Godric whispered in awe.  
  
Harry stared at his father before shaking his head to clear it. He needed to hear what happened from his father's point of view. "What happened? You are obviously capable of coming here, so why didn't you sooner? Why didn't you come when I needed you? Why did you abandon me?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but raise his voice at the end. He was so tired of being kept in the dark about everything. He could tell that everyone was nervous since Harry had just yelled at one of the most powerful wizards to have ever existed. Father or not. But Godric didn't flinch at Harry's words or tone.  
  
"You have every right to be angry with me, Son. I do have a lot of things to explain to you though. When your mother had that Potion's accident she reappeared at Hogwarts in the Great Hall during breakfast. She stayed unconscious for several weeks and when she finally came around she told the other founders and I all about herself and our school."  
  
"Lily was ill for quite some time and I often spent a lot of time with her. She fascinated me with stories of her time and what Hogwarts was like and I in turn told her everything about myself. It didn't take long for us to become friends and before we knew what was happening we had fallen in love. Rowena and Helga had begun to think of Lily as a sister and had gotten quite close as well. Your mother was an exceptional witch and had convinced them to agree to allow Muggleborn children into the school. However, Salazar didn't agree. He had been disgusted to learn about Lily's heritage and they barely spoke to each other. When Salazar realized that Lily's arrival had convinced the others to allow Muggleborn children into the school he refused to talk to any of us. I believe this is when he started construction on the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Even though Lily and I had confessed our love to each other we were still afraid. She didn't belong in that time. What if she was suddenly gone again? What would happen to us? After two years had passed we thought that maybe nothing would happen and we married a few months later. Shortly after that we found out that Lily was with child and I couldn't have been happier. Then one day Lily simply disappeared and I was completely heartbroken for days after. My wife and child had simply vanished and I didn't know what to do. After many hours of searching I finally found a spell that would bring me to Lily's time and I was going to use it when Salazar began attacking the school with his army of dark followers. I put my plan on hold and began to fight for the school I had helped create. You have to understand Harry that had I left time would have changed and there may have been a chance that Hogwarts might not exist now. After I finally defeated Salazar I was extremely weak physically and magically and it takes a lot of magical strength to travel through time and I knew it would take me several years before I was ready to attempt the spell. Since the spell can only work once I didn't want to risk something going wrong."  
  
Godric paused here and started to pace the length of the room while he thought of the best way to continue his story. "While I was healing, Rowena had a vision. She was a true seer and she saw Lily's death. She also saw that you survived the killing curse. I knew that I couldn't visit you then Child as I wouldn't have been able to help you since I would only be there for a short time. I decided to wait and come to you at a time when you would most need me. I chose the time when the spells that Lily and James placed on you wore off."  
  
"How did you know what's been happening in my life and about da...I mean James?"  
  
"Rowena and Helga created a mirror that would show you as you were growing up. I watched as the Dursley's treatment of you grew worse and rest assured that I will be paying them a visit before I go. I also watched as you were sorted into my house."  
  
Godric sighed sadly before continuing. "I know this may sound late but you have no idea how proud I am of you, Harry. Life has been hard on you but you still cam out strong. I tried to help you as much as possible and one way was allowing you access to my sword, which by the way belongs to you now."  
  
"Fawkes helped me find it. Did you hide it in the sorting hat?"  
  
"Yes, it was Rowena actually who thought of hiding it there. She is your godmother by the way."  
  
Harry fell silent for several minutes. There were things he didn't quite understand. If he was Godric Gryffindor's son then why wasn't he more powerful? He didn't get grades like Hermione and failed....failed to learn Occulmency.  
  
"But, if I'm your son then how come it hasn't shown? I mean I'm not great at my school work and I failed to learn Occulmency and..."  
  
"If I can interrupt Harry I may have an answer to that," Dumbledore said.  
  
Both Harry and Godric nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I believe there may be two reasons for this. First, it could be a side effect of the potion your mother gave you. Secondly it could be your own unwillingness to buckle down and study."  
  
Harry blushed at the last part while his father chuckled. "Your Headmaster is right Harry. Or at least on the part of it being a side effect. The Blood Charm Potion combined with the killing curse binded some of your powers. I can unbind your powers so that you are at your best when we remove the charms."  
  
Godric raised and helped Harry get up. Harry seemed slightly unsteady on his feet but signaled that he was fine.  
  
"Son, I want you to take the potion that will reverse the charms. If you don't the charms will break down on their own but it will be much more painful. Plus, it's this selfish father's wish to see what his son truly looks like before he has to leave again."  
  
Harry nodded but his eyes widened suddenly. "You're going to leave again?"  
  
"I have to child, but while you are at Hogwarts I will never truly be gone from your side. Fawkes will also be able to help you find the rest of the gifts your godmother and I left for you."  
  
"Fawkes?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, Fawkes is my phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore gave an almost shocked gasp at this bit of information.  
  
"I told him to stay hidden until he found a new master at Hogwarts that was worthy of him. He chose Albus Dumbledore. Since he is my phoenix it explains why he's so fond of you, son. He recognizes you as my son and heir. But enough of that, the potion please?"  
  
Godric motioned to Snape who came forward in a daze and handed Harry the potion. Harry took the small vial and hesitated. By taking this he would be proving that everything he ever knew was a lie and that nothing would ever be the same. Hell, he wouldn't even look the same!  
  
Looking up at Hermione he wondered if she would still care about him. Would Ron accept him or would he be even more jealous of him? Would Remus still care for him even if he wasn't his best friend's son? Looking up at the man he was slightly relieved to see the encouraging smile on the man's face. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the dazed look on McGonagall's face as she stared up his father in awe. Dumbledore had a smile on his face and when Harry met his eyes it was as if there was a connection between them. At that instant Harry knew that Dumbledore would always be there for him no matter what. Finally, Harry looked at the man who claimed to hate him because he was a Potter. Would his feelings toward him change? Only time would tell.  
  
Harry opened the vial and downed the potion in one gulp. It was bitter and cold. He fell to his knees as a non-burning fire seemed to engulf his body. Harry could feel his body begin to change as he grew larger. Shortly after the change started he heard the Phoenix song and then he felt a burning pain in he back. He gave a loud yelp and then it was gone. Gasping and panting Harry tried to stand up and he would have fallen yet again if it weren't for his father's quick reflexes. The man had grabbed him around his middle and helped him to sit down on the floor. Before Harry could thank him with more than a weak smile Godric raised his hands and placed them on either side of Harry's head. Harry could feel a warm glow from them. He could also feel Godric's knowledge and memories flowing into him. Suddenly, he felt as though he was once again surrounded by the non-burning fire but this time it was much larger and he knew his friends had moved back. He knew his powers had been unleashed. Godric then moved his hands to Harry's scar and started to mutter words Harry couldn't understand but this time the feelings that Harry got were painful. It felt as though he were being stabbed in the head repeatedly with a knife. Godric let go and immediately the fire surrounding Harry disappeared. Godric was panting slightly but smiled at his son before turning to the others to explain what had happened.  
  
"You all know what that potion did so I won't explain that. When I placed my hands on your head, Harry, I helped unleash your magic. You are know at the level you should be for your age and ability. I also passed on to you all the knowledge that I would have given you had I been able to raise you. When I placed my hand on your scar I broke your connection to Voldemort. Unfortunately you still have to have Occulmency training but he won't be able to possess you again. You may still witness what he does at times but you shouldn't feel any pain."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding. He felt better than he ever felt. "Father, may I see what I look like?" Harry was surprised to hear his own voice. It sounded a lot like his father's only slightly deeper than it was before. He was pleased to also note that his throat was no longer hurting him.  
  
Godric grinned and conjured a large mirror which he immediately handed to his son. Harry stared into the mirror and gasped. The person looking back at him was nothing like who he used to be. He was much taller, probably around 5 feet 11 inches or 6 foot even. He had gained a much broader chest and shoulders. He also had a bit more muscles to his once very skinny body. It was then that he realized that in his 'growth spurt' his shirt had ripped clean off exposing his back and chest. His hair was longer, just barely reaching his shoulders, and was much straighter. His face, losing the baby face, was much more rugged looking. He was happy to see that he still had his mother's green eyes. The scar now had a golden colour that made it much more visible.  
  
Harry was still looking at his reflection when Hermione spoke up for the first time. "Umm, excuse me sir...Mister Gryffindor?"  
  
"Call me Godric, Child." Godric said as he smiled at his son's friend. Rowena had told him to keep an eye on her. He knew that Rowena liked her because she was a thinker like herself. He was also glad to meet the girl that his son loved so much even if he hadn't realized it yet.  
  
"Do you know why Harry has a tattoo of a phoenix on his back and why he had been surrounded by flames?"  
  
Harry had gasped at the first part of the question and spun around in front of the mirror to try and get a look at it.  
  
"Harry is a phoenix child, Hermione. No I will not tell you what that means. Think of it as a challenge as I'm sure you will find out anyway. You remind me very much of Rowena."  
  
Hermione blushed, it was one thing to be told from your teachers that you were like one of the founders but to be told by one of the founders themselves that you were was another story.  
  
"As for the fire well the reason is very simple. My son is a fire elemental. It obeys his will." Godric turned toward Harry. "You will need to learn how to control this new power. I am sure Albus Dumbledore will help you out since he is also an elemental."  
  
Godric sighed and looked at his son. He hated to have to say goodbye but he unfortunately had no choice. "I have to leave now, son. I wish I didn't have to but I must go now."  
  
Harry nodded and walked to his father and gave him a hug for the first and only time.  
  
"I built a room in Hogwarts as well, Child. I want you to stay there instead of in the dorms. Fawkes will lead you there." Godric stepped away from his son and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. "Be brave my son," he whispered before turning toward the others. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you."  
  
It was then that Harry realized that his father must have spoken with the others while he was unconscious. He wondered briefly why they simply didn't enervate him. He looked up at his father and gave him a small smile as the man disappeared.  
  
Harry sank to his knees once more though this time he felt a pair of arms wrap around him almost instantly. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Hermione. He closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace. After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and looked over at Remus. The man seemed to know what he was thinking and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry cub, this doesn't change how I feel about you. You are still the son of my best friends."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. He stood up but almost fell again. He was still weak and emotionally drained. Remus grabbed hold of him and led him back to the sofa. Harry sat down and Hermione sat down next to him holding his hand giving her silent support. Harry squeezed her hand and looked up at the professors.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?"  
  
It was Dumbledore who answered first. "I believe that we should keep it between ourselves for now about your true heritage, Harry. We don't want to give Voldemort access to this knowledge."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "But won't people ask about the change in my appearance or my abilities? Especially if I become more powerful?"  
  
McGonagall was the one who came up with the answer this time. "Those changes can be explained easily enough Harry. Aside from your hair you can still pass for yourself. Just taller and more muscular. We can simply say you had a growth spurt and trained over the summer. This will also serve to explain your new found knowledge. As for your hair, just say you decided to grow it out and used Muggle means to straightened it."  
  
Harry and the others thought that Minerva's idea was good since it was easier to give a simple twisted version of the truth than an out right lie. However Hermione remembered something that was going to make things awkward.  
  
"What about the Weasleys? What do we tell them?"  
  
(A/N HI I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER 2, SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT, CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON SHOULD BE UP MORE FREQUENTLY.  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME A REVIEW YOU ARE ALL GREAT!  
  
JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I NOW HAVE A BETA READER ARIANA DUMBLEDORE SO A SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU.  
  
CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
Hermione's question caused everyone to become quiet. The Weasley family was going to be a problem. While Arthur, Molly and their two oldest, Bill and Charlie, could be trusted to not say anything they weren't sure about the others.  
  
Snape turned to Dumbledore. "As far as I can see we have three options. One, is to tell them the truth and hope they stay quiet. Two, we disguise Pot..Gryff...the boy but I would not recommend that as we are not sure how his body will react to another drastic change. Or..."  
  
"Or?" prompted McGonagall.  
  
"Or, we get the Weasleys to leave and tell them the same story about the growth spurt and extra training that we are telling everyone else. After all if they believe it so will the others."  
  
"I think that your third option may be the best, Severus. However, how do we get them to leave without seeing Harry? Because both Molly and Ron will want to see him."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Sir, what if we tell them that we were able to get Harry to open up to us some but that we felt he needed to be alone in order to grieve properly?"  
  
"That's a good idea, Hermione," Remus interrupted. "We could say that aside from Harry only Tonks and myself will be living here so that Harry gets some much needed peace. What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"It could work but I want Hermione to stay and if Ron found out he will want to stay as well."  
  
"Well, we could make it look as though Hermione is leaving but after the Weasleys leave she can come back. Albus, Minerva what do you think?"  
  
Albus considered the idea quietly for a few moments. While he could picture the confrontation with Molly not going well he knew that they needed everyone else away in order to start training Harry in his new abilities. Hermione needed to start training her own Occulmency skills as well. Now that she knew Harry's secret there was a greater chance that Voldemort could try and see into her mind as well as Harry's.  
  
"Very well, Harry. If you could please have Kreacher prepare some rooms for Minerva and myself we will be staying here as well to help you train, if that's alright with you of course. Miss Granger, if you could please come with me I think it's best we get this over with as soon as possible. Severus, please stay here with Harry to make sure no one comes in and sees Harry. Harry, Child, you should get some rest. With your father breaking your connection with Voldemort you should be able to sleep better."  
  
Harry nodded. He was exhausted and laid down on the couch as everyone else left the room. He could faintly hear shouting coming from the other room but he was too tired to pay much attention to it. He did notice, however, that Snape had conjured a blanket and tucked it in around him. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all,' he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
The next few days were a novel experience to Harry. The Weasleys had all left but not quietly at all. The Weasleys had a huge argument with Remus and Dumbledore about it and at one point that shouting had been so loud that it had woken Harry up from a sound sleep. From what Hermione had said it had been mostly Mrs. Weasley who shouted the most. When Mrs. Weasley accused both Remus and Dumbledore of not caring for Harry and seeing him as only a weapon for them to use Remus had begun to shout back. It was only when Dumbledore had begun to shout and glow in his anger that they had finally left.  
  
Tonks had left as well when Dumbledore sent her on a mission that would have her gone until she was needed back at the Ministry. As planned, Hermione left the house as well only to come back an hour later. Harry asked Kreacher to prepare a room for Hermione and told her and the professors to consider them their rooms.  
  
Harry had not started any actually training yet as everyone thought he needed some time to work through all the new information he was just bombarded with in such a short amount of time. He spent time talking to both Remus and Hermione and that helped to make them closer than ever. It was, however, the conversation that he had with Dumbledore that made him happier than he had been in a long time.  
  
"Ah, Good Evening, Harry. How are you feeling tonight?"  
  
"Better, sir. I've talked with both Remus and Hermione about everything and I feel a lot better about it. Sir, before I go any further I wanted to apologize for how I acted in your office that day. I shouldn't have destroyed your things."  
  
"Thank you, Harry but it's not necessary. The events of that night are just as much my fault and the next time you feel the need to let off some steam just come on by because I can fix just about anything," Dumbledore finished with a wink.  
  
Harry gave a small sheepish grin and stared into the fire. He realized that the fire was very calming for him.  
  
"Harry, starting tomorrow we will begin your training. It will involve advanced charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts and potions. Minerva, Remus, occasionally Severus and myself will be teaching you and we are going to keep it secret from the Order. You will be having fitness training, which includes muggle-fighting methods along with wizarding, with Remus. Severus will be teaching you how to fence and you and Miss Granger will have Occulmency training with me. I will also be teaching you how to control your element."  
  
Harry pondered over this in his head. It looked like he was going to be kept really busy over the rest of the summer. While Snape had been less of an ass the last time they met he still wasn't sure about him and Dumbledore expected them to fight and with weapons no less! Snape was going to cut him into pieces and use him as potions' ingredients!  
  
"Sir, will this include Animagus training? I would like to learn and I think Hermione would as well."  
  
Dumbledore grinned. "You wish to carry on in your father's footsteps I see. Very well, I'm sure we can include that."  
  
"Yes, sir. I would also like to be there for Remus during the full moons."  
  
"I will speak to Minerva. I am sure you will both be able to learn. Now, on to other things, Harry. I wanted to give you a few things, although to honest you should have received one of them last year."  
  
With that Dumbledore handed Harry two badges. A prefect badge and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain's badge. He looked up at Dumbledore in surprise and bewilderment.  
  
"Sir, are you sure? I mean will I have time and won't Gryffindor have an extra prefect? Oh, and does this mean I'm not banned anymore?"  
  
"I assure you Harry that you are allowed to play Quidditch again. As for captain, well you deserve it child. You also have the most experience being on the team than anyone else. As for time, well you should be able to learn spells a lot quicker thanks to your father and I'm sure you will need the release. Lastly, Gryffindor won't have an extra prefect Harry. I'm afraid that Mr. Weasley lost his prefect position..."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"One of the rules to be a prefect is that you can not fail any core subjects. Mr. Weasley did I'm afraid."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He knew that Ron wouldn't be happy that he was no longer a prefect. Especially not if Harry was going to replace him. Not to mention he was Quidditch captain as well! He wasn't going to even mention the fact that he was a fire elemental and the son of a powerful wizard just yet.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. Everything will be okay."  
  
Dumbledore watched Harry sigh. He had guessed what the young man had been silently thinking and understood his apprehension of Ron Weasley's reaction to the news.  
  
"Harry, if Mr. Weasley is a true friend then he will accept this. Yes, I know it may be difficult at first but things will work out. Now, I know you may find this difficult, Harry, but we need to talk about who your new guardian will be."  
  
"Guardian?" Harry was confused now. He had always thought the Dursleys were his guardians.  
  
"Yes, guardian. I know in the Muggle laws the Dursleys are your guardians but you need a magical guardian as well. And as much as you and Remus may want it the Ministry will not allow it."  
  
"Then who, Sir?"  
  
"Harry, if you would allow it I would very much like to be your guardian."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore in amazement. One of the most powerful wizards wanted to adopt him? "But why?" he found himself asking.  
  
"There are several reasons, child. First off, if a wizarding guardian is not chosen then it will be left to Fudge to decide. Second, I know how badly you were treated by the Dursleys and this foolish old man would like to make it up to you. Lastly, you are like the grandson I never had."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I...I would be honored to have you as my guardian."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and his eyes seemed to twinkle more than ever. "Excellent, I will bring the necessary papers tomorrow. Oh and Harry, just call me Albus when we're not in school as I am welcoming you into my family."  
  
"Yes, sir...I mean Albus. Do you think Fudge will cause any problems?" Harry inquired.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "He will try I'm sure but there is nothing that he can do about it. The only reaction I'm worried about is Molly."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley? Why?"  
  
Molly and I departed on rather tense terms when the Weasleys left the other night. She is convinced that she is the only one who cares about you and that Remus and I are simply using you as a weapon."  
  
"I see, Albus. As much as I love Mrs. Weasley I can't really deal with her at the moment. She treats me too much like a child. Something that I'm not and I don't think she will approve of my training. She would prefer to lock me in a room and hope nothing breaks me. I know that you and everyone else would prefer that this prophecy hadn't been made but it has. This is my battle and my burden..."  
  
"Harry, it is not just yours. We all have our roles to fulfill."  
  
"I know, Albus. I guess what I'm trying to say is that since we can't change it the next best thing is to make sure that I'm prepared."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the brave child...no young man in front of him and felt himself swell with pride and love for him. He leaned forward and embraced the young man.  
  
"You are not alone. Remember you have me, Remus and your Hermione."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as he saw the blush that was appearing on Harry's face.  
  
"Thank you, Albus."  
  
"You're welcome, child."  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. When he got there he noticed that Remus was the only other one there.  
  
"Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. What's there to eat?"  
  
Remus chuckled and gave Harry a stack of toast. "Eat up. We're going to start your physical training and then you can take a shower. You can have a full meal after that. It's not a good idea to do any intense training on a full stomach."  
  
Harry quickly ate the toast and followed Remus into a room. He gasped as he entered. It had been turned into some sort of training area. There were weights and from what he could tell there were cushioning charms on the walls. The main area in the room was a wooded floor where Remus told him he was going to learn some basic martial arts and Severus was going to teach him how to fence here too.  
  
The morning started off well. Harry quickly realized that his strength, speed and stamina in general had increased but he was still exhausted after an hour. Remus assured him that he would get used to it. Harry dragged himself to his room to have a shower before heading to the kitchen again. This time Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hermione were there instead of Remus.  
  
"Come in, Harry! It looks like Remus was able to get your training started early. Sit down and have some breakfast."  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Harry gratefully sank into a chair next to his mentor and guardian. He started eating while completely ignoring the scandalous expressions on McGonagall and Hermione's faces. They really were a lot alike he thought.  
  
"Is something wrong, ladies?" Apparently Dumbledore had the same thought as he did.  
  
"Albus, he just...he..."  
  
"Harry, you should show some proper respect! You can't just go around calling your teachers by their first names!"  
  
Harry ignored them and carried on eating. He figured Dumbledore could take care of it.  
  
"There really is no need to be concerned. I asked Harry to call me Albus. I find it hardly fitting for the poor lad to keep calling me Professor when we are out of school, especially if I'm going to become his new wizarding guardian. Which reminds me, Harry, these are the forms you need to sign to accept me as your guardian until you are of age."  
  
"Guardian? Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione beamed at him.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore spoke. "In the Dumbledore family it is custom to give a new name to any new members. I decided to give you Gryffindor so that at least this way you can use your father's name until everyone knows the truth. So your full name will now be Harry James Gryffindor Potter."  
  
Harry grinned and took the forms, signing them and then Dumbledore signed them. He asked both McGonagall and Remus, who had just walked into the room, to sign them as witnesses.  
  
"Well, congratulations to both of you. You both deserve to have someone as a family member. Yes, you too Albus. You've been alone for far too long. Although, I need to warn you..."  
  
McGonagall hesitated at this point but with Dumbledore's gentle prodding and the other's not so gentle prodding she continued.  
  
"Well, it's the Weasleys...well Molly to be exact."  
  
"What about her, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes diminishing slightly.  
  
"I don't know if you knew, but they have been petitioned to become Harry's new guardians. Molly has been rather vocal about you and Remus. She seems to be telling everyone that you are treating him like a weapon, are treating him unfairly, and that the reason they were forced to leave was so that no one would see."  
  
At this point Hermione gasped and looked at Remus, who had gone red and was swearing quietly. Dumbledore simply sighed. They were all quiet until Harry spoke.  
  
"Albus, what I said before still stands. Of all the people I would have wanted to be my guardians, you and Remus top that list. As much as I love the Weasleys they are not what I need at the moment. I want people to support me and encourage me to face facts and be stronger, not to hide from my problems."  
  
"We know that, kiddo." Remus moved to hug him. "Besides, I'm also partially your guardian. Albus named me as his second. We're both responsible for you. It's just that this is going to make things awkward for a while. People may demand to see you and obviously they can't."  
  
Dumbledore spoke up at this. "There is also the fact that Molly and the other Weasleys have already found out about the adoption."  
  
"How is that, sir?"  
  
"Miss Granger, these are special ministry papers. As soon as they were signed it became official and binding. A copy was magically sent to the Ministry as well. Due to the nature of Harry's and mine reputations I have no doubt that this has spread like wild fire in the Ministry. I'm sure Arthur has already informed Molly."  
  
"Was that a good idea, Albus? To have the Ministry learn about the adoption so soon?"  
  
"I'm afraid it was necessary Remus. You see with Sirius' untimely death Harry's magical guardianship was thrown in the air and Fudge would have tried to use this to his advantage somehow. With everything that happened last year his reputation is somewhat shoddy as you can imagine. There is also the fact that these are special ministry papers, had Harry not wanted this or had felt under pressure or some other type of mind control the adoption would not have occurred. Molly can think what she wants."  
  
*********************  
  
The next few hours continued normally. Harry and Hermione had advanced lessons with McGonagall and Remus. It was decided to split them up for these lessons for two reasons. First off, Harry was at a different level than Hermione and to make them learn together would have slowed them both down. Secondly, both teachers could spend more time with the individual student. So, Hermione had advanced Transfiguration with McGonagall while Harry had advanced Charms with Remus, then they both had Defense Against the Dark Arts with all three teachers, which consisted of them learning new spells.  
  
After dinner the lessons from the morning were swapped around and Harry had McGonagall while Hermione had Remus. At first they just went over all of his work from the previous five years and Harry found to his shock that he had a much easier time doing everything now. Needless to say McGonagall was happy and then started Harry on transfiguring normal objects into weapons, such as swords and knives. "You never know when you'll need them", was all she said.  
  
Harry and Hermione were given a few hours to themselves before Dumbledore came to them them that Harry had his fencing lesson with Severus and if Hermione wanted she could also join them. Always eager to learn something new, Hermione readily agreed. Dumbledore also warned them that they both were to have their Occulmency as their last lesson of the day.  
  
Soon enough the door to their room banged open and Snape walked in. "I understand that Miss Granger is to join our lessons Mr. Pot...Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Sir, won't it be better just to call me Potter than Gryffindor?"  
  
Snape drew in a sharp breath and looked straight at Harry. "It's easier this way."  
  
Harry nodded while Hermione looked confused. She looked to Harry for an explanation but stopped as Harry shook his head and lead Hermione towards the training room. He never noticed Snape's surprised look when he realized that Hermione had no idea what they meant. 'Potter never told them about what he saw?'  
  
For an hour Snape instructed them about the art of fencing and showed them how to correctly hold the sword and the attack and defense movements. Harry had no problems learning it. In fact it was as if he had always known how to fight.  
  
"Well, you are Gryffindor's son," was all that Snape said.  
  
He left Harry to practice on his own while he helped Hermione. To his surprise she picked it up fairly quickly as well. He also showed them how to throw and catch daggers as swords were not always practical to carry around in public. Plus, knives were much easier to conceal. He had them aim at a target on the wall. Harry was fairly decent and managed to hit the target most of the time but Hermione shocked them both by always hitting the target dead center.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you sure you have never done this before?" asked Snape for the tenth time.  
  
"Yes, sir," replied an amazed but tired Hermione.  
  
Two hours later Snape said goodnight and left. He had declined an invitation to stay at Grimmauld Place with the others.  
  
Harry and Hermione went to see Dumbledore for their Occulmency lesson. They walked into the room where Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Hermione come in and sit down."  
  
They both walked in and sat down in chairs opposite him. For the next hour or so Dumbledore explained to them the art of Occulmency and Legimency. He also gave them step by step instructions on how to empty their heads and clear their minds. Dumbledore started them on learning the first steps by teaching them some meditative techniques.  
  
"Excellent both of you," Dumbledore said after he told them to stop for the night. "It doesn't seem like we did much but it takes a lot of mental control to do this. We will continue again tomorrow. Now tell me, how did you like your lessons?"  
  
For the next few minutes both Harry and Hermione filled him in on what they had learnt. Harry understandably had progressed further than Hermione but not by much.  
  
"Albus, you should have seen Hermione with the knives! She got every single target. Even Professor Snape was impressed."  
  
Hermione blushed while Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Could you give me a demonstration please Miss Granger?"  
  
With that he conjured up a few targets and transfigured a few books into knives and gave them to her. Once again Hermione managed to hit the target every time.  
  
"Excellent Miss Granger! I must say I'm impressed. Tell me, did this feel natural to you?"  
  
At Hermione's confused look he explained. "Because of Harry's heritage he no doubt was able to pick up fencing quite quickly. It felt natural for him to hold a sword and instinctively he knows how to use it. Was it similar for you?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Come to think of it, the swords didn't feel as comfortable to me as the knives did. Why sir, is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh not at all child, but it does make one think does it not?"  
  
With that Dumbledore bid them both goodnight and suggested they get some sleep. It was a long day for them again tomorrow.  
  
A/N Thank you to everyone who sent me a review you are all great.  
  
Fox890 – Cheers for the review as you have noted I took your advice and got myself a beta reader, Ariana Dumbledore who is doing a fantastic job, and since you saw my first chapter I'm sure you'd agree.  
  
Hexe605 – I know you think I leave awful cliffhangers but I really cant help myself sorry expect more!  
  
Melwasul – I know exactly what you mean I hate fics where Harry suddenly becomes all god-like I will try to make sure Harry doesn't become ridiculously powerful.  
  
Draken Smythe – Harry will still be the same age as before as he was born when Lily returned back to her normal time, and as for your other question you'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Athenakitty – I will have more about Godric and Lily meeting in later chapters, and Harry is going to have to work hard to control his powers.  
  
Also thanks to jeangab057, TeamExtremeGurl, David M. Potter, Afalconstar7, RavenPotterBlack, LadyCandlelight, Toreen, pug320, lutefa, Fabi and insanechildfanfic for your reviews.  
  
A special Thanks once again to my beta reader Ariana Dumbledore for doing such a fantastic job  
  
Next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
Chapter 4   
  
The next few days became a sort of set routine for Harry and Hermione. They would wake up, have lessons with McGonagall and then swap and have defense with Remus. Harry personally thought that Dumbledore and Remus simply enjoyed throwing curses and hexes at him way too much.  
  
Harry was enjoying his lessons immensely. He quickly realized that being Godric Gryffindor's son meant that while he was more powerful than before he wasn't immortal. He knew that at the rate his knowledge and magic were increasing he might be able to win in a duel against McGonagall and possibly Remus but he would still lose against Snape. However, Dumbledore and Voldemort were in a league all their own.  
  
The physical lessons were going well for Harry. He was able to last longer than before during his exercises but he still needed to increase his stamina because after an hour he was still ready to fall flat on his face.  
  
Snape had moved to teaching them more defensive moves in fencing and they would often have short matches against each other. After they each went they had to give a report to Snape on what they did wrong. Potions was taught in pretty much the same way. Snape had them making the potions that were mostly used for poisoning and influencing people; such as lust potions and ones that caused memory loss. Snape explained that some death eaters would prefer to slip these potions in certain victim's drinks and force them to do things. When asked about the lust and love potions, he smirked and pointed out that Harry should learn to recognize the potion and fight it just in case a "boy-who-lived" fan got out of control and decided to take things too far. Harry paled at the thought that someone could go as far as attempted rape and was determined to be able to fight the effects. So far their attempts were steady. Harry was able to fight the potions that caused you to become docile and thus easier to control. It was like fighting the Imperious curse and took him a few tries before he could fight off the effects completely, though it left him feeling weak afterwards. Hermione, on the other hand, took twice as long as Harry had but was able to fight the love potion quite easily. Harry was as well; although that could have been due to the fact that it was Snape that they were forced to fall in love with too everyone's amusement and their horror.  
  
Hermione had been thrilled to learn that McGonagall was going to teach them both how to become Animagi and had already learnt everything she could about the subject. She found out that you couldn't choose what animal you became and that it was the magic inside you that picked the form that most suited your character and attributes. McGonagall told them that to find out what their Animagus form would be they would have to drink the Animagus Potion, which was a recent invention. The potion would force the drinker into their Animagus form and would help to cut the time needed to train drastically. Harry was thrilled by this since he knew it had taken his father and godfather a long time to learn and time was something they did not have.  
  
Soon it was time for them to take their potion. Snape was also going to take the potion and train with them. When asked, Dumbledore explained that Voldemort was beginning to suspect that there was a spy in his ranks and should Snape get caught his Animagus ability could help him escape. At this news, Harry felt his respect for the man grow. He still didn't like the man very much but he had to admire his bravery.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, Harry, good of you to join us. Severus is just measuring out the potion dose for the three of you and then we can see what forms you have."  
  
With that Snape handed Harry a goblet containing a bright blue potion. He looked over at Hermione and Snape. 'Well, here goes nothing,' he thought to himself. Harry gulped down the potion and shuddered. The potion was surprisingly ice cold. At first nothing seemed to have happened and then he felt pain like nothing he had ever felt before. He could feel his bones changing shape and his muscles growing and he could feel himself growing smaller. Harry closed his eyes until the pain subsided some. He opened his eyes after a moment and immediately noticed that he could see so much clearer. His senses had sharpened, especially his sense of smell. He looked towards Hermione and Snape, curious to know what their forms were and in their places he saw an owl staring back at him and another bird he didn't recognize right away. 'The owl has got to be Hermione, which means that Snape's the other bird.'  
  
"Harry? Hermione? Severus?" McGonagall called. She was looking at the three of them with a smile on her face. "Just to remind you that the potion will wear off in a minute or two and that it will most likely be more painful for you this time around and that you may very well pass out."  
  
Harry grimaced at the thought of even more pain but at least the potion saved him time. Too soon the pain that McGonagall mentioned came and she was right...it was even worse then before. Harry tried to gulp down a scream but a strange sort of howling sound came from him. Soon darkness took over and he passed out.  
  
************************************************************  
  
'Oh God my head hurts,' Harry thought to himself as he slowly came back to consciousness. He slowly sat up and felt a goblet being pressed into his hand. He looked up and saw Remus smiling down at him. Harry gave a weak smile back in return and gulped down the potion. Almost immediately he felt relief as his head started to clear.  
  
"Thanks, Remus."  
  
Your welcome, Kiddo. Come on and lets go into the kitchen. You need to eat. Severus is already up and Hermione should be waking soon."  
  
"Remus, what form was I? I could only tell that my senses were sharper, especially my sense of smell. I could also feel that my limbs were quite powerful."  
  
"To be perfectly honest we were all surprised that you are a black panther. A rather beautiful one if I do say so myself. You still have your green eyes and there is a patch of white hair where your scar is."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's great! I thought I might be a lion but I'm glad I'm still part of the feline family. What about the others? I think Hermione was the owl and Professor Snape was the other bird, though I'm not sure what kind it was."  
  
"A falcon. Quite fitting actually. Falcons are hunters, have deadly reflexes, and very sharp eyes. As for Hermione. Do I really need to say anything?" he finished with a chuckle.  
  
Harry grinned. It was so obvious that Hermione's form had to be an owl since she was so clever and full of wisdom. Harry felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach while he was thinking of Hermione. He couldn't quite explain it but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Putting it in the back of his mind he thought about his and Snape's forms. After the explanation Remus gave it made sense to Harry that Snape would be a falcon. But the panther puzzled him. After finding out his heritage Harry had half expected to be a lion and the black panther gave an impression of anger and darkness. Still, it was a cool form. A panther was fast and powerful and it would be easy for him to blend in at night. He decided to talk to Dumbledore about it when he had the chance.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Several hours later, the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were sitting around a fire in the kitchen discussing the events of the last few days. Harry was relaxed. It had been a while since he had felt such peace and while he still missed Sirius and always would, he was slowly starting to move forward with his life. Even Snape, who was normally a walking grouch, seemed to be relaxed and was talking with McGonagall. Harry was surprised to see that he looked much younger when he wasn't glaring. But then again being a spy for the order meant that Snape had more to worry about than most people.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what was the reaction to Harry's adoption been like?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Harry had been so absorbed in his musings about Snape that he jumped out of his seat in surprise at the question. Remus, who also hadn't been out of the house recently, also looked interested while McGonagall was frowning.  
  
Professor Dumbledore leaned forward and appeared to be thinking about what he wanted to say. "To be honest Miss Granger there has been a rather mixed reaction to the adoption. The most common feeling appears to be shock and surprise from the majority of the magical community. Minister Fudge has of course tried to prevent it from happening by trying to prove that Harry had been tricked into the adoption and has attempted to destroy the legal forms. When this failed he sent Percy Weasley to my office demanding to speak to Harry."  
  
Dumbledore stopped there and looked directly at Harry. "I hope I was right in telling Percy that you would not wish to see him?"  
  
On seeing Harry's vigorous nodding Dumbledore suppressed a small smile and carried on. "Fudge has threatened that he will see Harry one way or another to verify that this is what Harry wants and I believe that he will most likely pay a surprise visit to Hogwarts once the school year has started. As far as the order is concerned they appear to be quite happy with this although Alastor is suspicious of what is going on and why the meetings are now being held at Hogwarts. But then again Alastor is suspicious about everything."  
  
"What about the Weasleys Albus? What does Molly think about this? I wasn't here for the last order meeting since I also had a Death Eater meeting at the time." Snape asked.  
  
"Ah, Severus, well as you can guess it did not go well at all. Don't get me wrong, Bill and Charlie were happy for Harry and I and simply congratulated me. They also asked when they would be able to see Harry as they see him as a younger brother. Arthur is a good man but at times is so afraid of Molly's temper that he simply goes along with whatever she says. Molly was rather vocal at the last meeting and demanded to see Harry."  
  
"Vocal, Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Albus, she was down right rude!"  
  
"Minerva..."  
  
"No, Albus, let me speak. To put it simply, Severus, Molly was very vocal of her opinions about Albus's decisions of late. Especially regarding everything that has happened in the last year. She even went as far as to say that your choice to name Remus as your second was wrong due to the fact that Remus is a werewolf and is not fit to raise a child!"  
  
"But, that's not fair!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Seems like I missed quite the party," Snape said sarcastically.  
  
Harry looked shocked for a few seconds before shouting, "What? How could see say something like that about Remus?"  
  
Harry looked at Remus who had gone pale and was shaking. "Remus, ignore that. I'm glad you're also going to be my guardian. Don't let what Mrs. Weasley says get to you."  
  
"I know, Harry. I still hear society always telling me that I can't raise children but it hurts when someone you consider a friend says it as well."  
  
"I don't understand. What has gotten into Mrs. Weasley lately? Why has she taken this so far?"  
  
It was Albus who answered Harry this time. He too had been upset at what Molly had said. Not for himself but for Remus who had been in an emotional state since Sirius's death. Harry was his only reason for living at the moment and he needed this. He was glad that Remus had not been present at the meeting. It being so close to the full moon Remus may not have been able to control his anger.  
  
"Harry, I'm not saying that Molly is a bad person or that she is not welcome among us anymore. The problem is that Molly is rather obsessive when it comes to her children. She exists solely for them. For their care and happiness. In her eyes no one can care for them as well as she can and she will not tolerate anybody else having a say in how they are being raised.  
  
Molly sees you, Harry, as her son and she does truly love and care for you but her love has blinded her to the fact that she treats you as though you were a spun of glass. She can't seem to give you the love, guidance and care that you need without smothering you."  
  
Albus paused and looked at his watch. "It's getting late and Harry and Hermione still need to do their meditation exercises and put up their Occulmency walls before they sleep. I suggest we all retire for the night."  
  
With that they all got up. Snape told Harry and Hermione he would see them in the morning before leaving for Hogwarts. Harry went to his room and got ready for his meditation. It took him a long time to get his walls up as his mind was occupied by all that had been done that day but he eventually got them up and was able to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry was woken up by someone banging on his door and yelling for him to get up. It took his a few minutes to realize that it was Hermione which was strange since it was usually Remus or Kreacher who came to get him in the morning.  
  
Harry walked towards the door and pulled it open and he was suddenly knocked to the floor by his best friend who was now lying on top of him staring in shock.  
  
Harry could feel himself going red and noticed that Hermione was also blushing. 'Oh Merlin, Hermione's lying on top of me and she looks gorgeous.' At this point Harry's brain stopped working correctly and all he could think about was that his feelings for Hermione were starting to change and the fact that Hermione was absently stroking his chest wasn't helping. Harry opened his mouth to suggest they get up before someone walked in when that very thing happened.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?"  
  
Harry groaned inwardly. Of all the people that had to see them like this it had to be Remus! Harry knew that Remus was not going to let this drop anytime soon.  
  
"While you two lovebirds continue doing whatever it is you are doing, I thought I'd let you know that Albus has your Hogwarts letters and your O.W.L. results in the kitchen."  
  
Remus turned and walked towards the kitchen. At this point Hermione had got up and was helping Harry up despite the fact that she was still blushing like mad. She opened her mouth to speak when Harry put his finger to her lips and mouthed that they would talk about it later. Remus had just opened the door when Harry heard the words that he knew were going to give him a headache all day.  
  
"Albus you won't believe what I just saw." This time both Harry and Hermione groaned.  
  
"Remus, my friend, you are going to pay for that one." Harry muttered before taking Hermione's hand and leading them both towards their doom and O.W.L. results.  
  
As they walked into the kitchen he realized that aside from Snape the others were all there. Harry could tell that Hermione was near enough entering into panic mode and if he were honest with himself he was feeling nervous as well. With all that had gone on he had completely forgotten about the O.W.L. results. 'At least I know I didn't fail any of the core subjects.' Harry knew this as he remembered Albus telling him that that was the reason Ron lost his Prefect badge.  
  
"Ah good morning Harry, Hermione. Are you both well?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and could have sworn that the man was smirking at them. Remus had obviously told him what he had seen that morning. Harry glared at Remus while Hermione turned an even darker shade of red. McGonagall was trying to hide her laughter while Remus didn't even bother trying to be subtle.  
  
"We're fine, Albus. Er...Remus said something about O.W.L. results?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Here they are. The results are out later than normal this year but..."  
  
With that Dumbledore handed them both a thick envelope. Harry stared at it and took a deep breath before opening the envelope and took out the parchment.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed are your results for the O.W.L. exams you took last June.  
  
Ordinary Wizarding Levels for Harry James Gryffindor Potter  
  
Potions: O  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
History of Magic: D  
  
Transfiguration: E  
  
Herbology: E  
  
Divination: D  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Charms: E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
  
Total: 7  
  
As you can see you have achieved the right number of O.W.L.s for your chosen career field as an Auror. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you as you have done your parents and myself proud.  
  
Normally you will now chose which subjects you will take for your N.E.W.T.s for the following two years from a list of elective subjects but due to circumstances that I am sure you understand you will be doing N.E.W.T. level courses for Potions, Defense, Transfiguration and Charms. The rest of the time will be spent with others and myself in honing your skills.  
  
Enclosed is a list of supplies for your next year...  
  
Harry just glimpsed at the rest of the letter. 7 O.W.L.s! He couldn't believe it! And how on earth did he manage to get an Outstanding in Potions? His best friend quickly brought him back to reality when he heard an excited squeal and then suddenly found himself in a death grip.  
  
"Hermione, I need to breathe." Harry gasped. He heard a chuckle and saw Dumbledore trying to suppress a smile while Hermione was oblivious to his lack of oxygen.  
  
"Oh, Harry I can't believe it! I got 10 OWLs! Can I please borrow Hedwig and send a note to my parents? They will be so pleased. Wait, how did you do?"  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione! I always knew you would do great! As for me...look for yourself."  
  
With that Harry handed the results over to Hermione, who gave another squeal and hugged him again. She mumbled about how she always knew Harry could do well if he applied himself. After letting Harry go she ran off to write a letter to her parents. Harry shook his head in exasperation and accepted congratulations from his professors and a hug from Remus.  
  
"Well I gotta say kiddo, you've definitely taken after your mum in the brains department. These are brilliant results. Especially for Defense and Potions."  
  
"I have to agree, Mr. Potter. You should have seen Severus when he heard about your results. He did a remarkably entertaining imitation of a fish."  
  
"Really, Minerva. Severus was simply surprised." Dumbledore remarked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Harry, you and Hermione were among the top 10 students for the O.W.L. results this year. That is a remarkable achievement especially considering the circumstances of the exams. Also, thanks to you we have had a record number of students achieving an Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding in the Defense exam."  
  
"Albus, is there any chance we could continue with the DA?"  
  
"Ah, that is something I wish to discuss with you but not now. Perhaps when we are back at Hogwarts, after the Welcoming Feast. We can also discuss your Animagus then as well."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. He was a bit surprised at Dumbledore's responses but knew he would not be able to get any more out of him just yet.  
  
********************************  
  
The next three days continued with the lessons as normal. Harry still had not started training to learn his element but Dumbledore told him that his first priority was to learn Occulmency then that would follow. The first lesson with Snape was also strange. He had simply congratulated Harry on his excellent result and told him that his expectations for him were now raised and that he would not accept any substandard work.  
  
Harry and Hermione had by now been through all their work from their first five years at Hogwarts. Everyone realized that the power in their spells had greatly increased. Harry's especially. And were now halfway through the sixth year lessons. McGonagall explained that a lot of the N.E.W.T.s were made up of individual studies so while the other students would be doing these, Harry would have free time to have his lessons with Dumbledore since he has already done most of the work. At first Harry thought that this was not really fair to the other students but soon realized that he had other priorities and destroying Snake face came top of that list.  
  
The only thing that disturbed Harry was that he had not received any news from Ron. He had received congratulations from the rest of the Weasleys as well as a demand from Molly to see her but nothing from Ron. Harry and Hermione had both sent him letters with their results to Ron, Neville and Luna whom they now considered a good friend. Neville had sent a letter saying he had an Outstanding in Herbology and in Defense which he thanked Harry for.  
  
Soon it was the day before everyone had to return to Hogwarts and for once Harry was sorry the holidays had ended. He still had no idea as to who the new Defense teacher was going to be as the others told him he would have to wait like everyone else. When asked how they would be getting to Hogwarts, Dumbledore explained that for their safety Harry and Hermione were not going to catch the Hogwarts Express but were going to take a portkey straight to Hogwarts. Harry was secretly glad about this as it not only strengthened Dumbledore's claim to be his guardian in front of the rest of the wizarding world but he would also get to avoid any scene at Platform 9 and 3/4 with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Kreacher was going to stay at headquarters as it was still going to be used as a stop over point for any order members when needed.  
  
Too soon it was the first of September and the return to Hogwarts.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT AS MY BETA READER NEEDED MORE TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER. HOWEVER YOU WILL BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT CHAPTER 5 HAS BEEN WRITTEN AND IS BEING CHECKED OUT AND I AM HALF WAY THROUGH CHAPTER 6.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER HARRY AND HERMIONE REACH HOGWARTS AND SEARCH FOR HARRY'S ROOM. ALSO SOME MORE ABOUT SNAPE.  
  
AS USUAL THANKS TO ARIANA DUMBLEDORE AND TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME A REVIEW.  
  
Melwasul – Nope Hermione wont be a Hogwarts heir Voldie and Harry are enough for me but if I'm totally honest I'll tell you I did consider it but then it sounded like too many other fics I've read. I think I'll leave this as a gift that Hermione has unless I think of something better.  
  
Athenakitty – The Weasleys will eventually find out but not all at once. As for who and when you'll just have to keep on reading, as for your next question about Draco well that will be answered in Chapter 5!  
  
David M. Potter – You are quickly starting to become one of my favourite people! Hope you keep on enjoying the story.  
  
MaidenMasherV – This is definitely a Harry and Hermione ship but they wont get together straight away. Ron will be a prat in this story but that's because I don't like his character too much as for how extreme he will be...  
  
Hexe605 – Ah don't worry, I don't hate the Weasleys so no worries there, things will get better between them and Remus and Dumbledore.  
  
To Mornie Utulie, Mornie Alantie and Luna Chi Lupin Sparrow – The next few chapters will be slightly longer from now on at the very least I can say that my average chapter size will be this.  
  
Also thanks to jeangab057, shdurrani, ZetaStar, Shania Maxwell, BferBear, ssjztrunks, emerem, Aredhel Tasartir, GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy, wadeki and PantherMage for their reviews.  
  
Next Chapter up soon.  
  
As usual let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The morning of September 1st was as hectic as the past few years had been. Dumbledore and McGonagall both left for Hogwarts the day before claiming that they needed to prepare for the students' arrival. Remus was going to take the portkey to Hogwarts along with Harry and Hermione.  
  
Remus had already told Harry that he was going to be at Hogwarts for most of the year. Not as a professor though due to his lycanthropy, but for added security and to also privately continue with Harry's lessons. The only downside to everything was that once again Harry was unable to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school things. While he understood the need for secrecy and his safety, it didn't mean that he had to be happy about the news. McGonagall told him to expect his new books and other things at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry still had not spoken to Hermione about what had happened the morning that they had received their O.W.L. results. Every time he would try to bring the subject up he would stutter and forget what he wanted to say. There was also the fact that they never seemed to be alone at Grimmauld Place and this was one discussion that Harry did not want to have in front of witnesses.  
  
"Harry, hurry up and come into the kitchen!"  
  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Remus's voice amplified through out the house. Sighing he got up to see what he wanted. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Hermione, who was already packed and ready to go, was sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"You bellowed, Remus?"  
  
"I didn't bellow...I shouted, thank you very much. Now, sit down and have some breakfast. We'll be leaving soon. Is your packing all done?"  
  
Harry sat down after thanking Remus for the breakfast. "Yep, I'm all ready packed and ready. There wasn't exactly a lot to pack since McGonagall said that all of our new stuff was going to be at Hogwarts waiting for us."  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Why are we going to Hogwarts so early? I mean, we're not going to catch the Hogwarts Express and won't we be getting in everyone's way if we're there to early?"  
  
"Not really Hermione as there is quite a bit to sort out once we get there. First of all you need to pick up your things and also Harry if you remember your father told you that he didn't want you staying in the dorms this year. You have to find your rooms before everyone arrives."  
  
"That's right Remus, I had forgotten about that. Fawkes is supposed to lead me to my rooms isn't he?"  
  
"I hope it's in the tower. And Harry you do realize you won't be able to tell anyone about it right?"  
  
At Harry's questioning look Hermione decided to explain. "Harry, think about it. Everyone, meaning Ron, will be wondering why you aren't going to be sleeping in the dorms like everyone else. I mean if your room is in Gryffindor Tower that's ok as you're a prefect this year and we get our own rooms but if it's not then people are going to ask and accuse Dumbledore of favoritism."  
  
"There's also the fact that we don't want any news to get back to Voldemort, Harry. You need to remember that even the walls at Hogwarts have ears."  
  
Harry nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. As soon as he finished he took one last minutes stop in his rooms to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. Satisfied, he went down and after saying goodbye to Kreacher he took hold of the portkey along with Hermione and Remus.  
  
***********************************  
  
Severus Snape was having one of the strangest summers of his life and he had only one person to blame for it. Harry Potter...  
  
'Ah but he's not Potter though is he Severus? He's Harry Gryffindor,' taunted his inner voice.  
  
Severus admitted to himself that he had made life as miserable as possible for Harry. Not because of something he did but because of who he reminded him of. James Potter was a bully, an egotistical selfish bastard, and he would never change is opinion of him. Harry changing to his true appearance had helped matters a lot as he no longer had to stare at the carbon copy of his childhood nemesis. After many years he had felt ashamed of himself. He had bullied a child and only because the child's father had bullied him when they themselves were children. It made no logical sense to him and yet he had done it for five years. Perhaps this was why he was trying so hard to get along with the boy now and he see him for what he truly was. He was also doing it for Lily. Lily Evans. Despite his best efforts, Severus could not help but like her. Lily was a wonderful person and a part of him was secretly pleased that Lily had not really fallen in love with James. It was because of Lily that Severus had protected Harry in his first year and not because of his debt to James as Albus had thought.  
  
The other thing that surprised Severus about this whole things was that no one had suspected that something was off with Harry. Children don't grow up to be perfect carbon copies of their parents and yet no one had questioned this. Even when Harry had pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat the staff, including himself, had thought that it was because he was a member of the Gryffindor house. Then again, who would have thought that this was the truth? He couldn't help but remember a Muggle saying he had read about years ago. 'Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction.' Yes, this was definitely one of those times. In a sense it was ironic once again. There was going to be a battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor and he was afraid. Afraid for the innocent students in his house. If they weren't shown the right way then they might fall like he had and there may not be someone there to give them a chance to repent like Albus had given him. No, he had to protect them. But the question was how.  
  
"Sickle for your thoughts, Severus?"  
  
Years of spying enabled Severus to not jump and show his surprise. "Oh, it's nothing Albus."  
  
"It must be something Severus. You've been standing outside my office for ten minutes now. When you still hadn't come in I decided to get you myself."  
  
Severus was surprised. Looking around he noticed that Albus was indeed right. He had been so busy in his thoughts that he hadn't been watching where he was going. Sighing, he followed Albus into the office and took a seat. He looked around the office. It was now mostly back to normal. All the damage that Harry had caused was repaired. 'Yep, the boy has his mother's temper.'  
  
"Do you want to tell me what is on your mind Severus? I may be able to help. Is it Voldemort?"  
  
"While Voldemort will always be apart of my problem, it isn't him this time...well not directly. I'm afraid for my house Albus. There are certain students that have already agreed to join his ranks and there isn't anything I can do to change their minds. I'm afraid that because of them the other innocent students will be treated like criminals by the rest of the wizarding world. Even if they don't support him now they could be pushed into it."  
  
"I understand your fears Severus and I have been thinking about that as well and I have an idea if you agree to it."  
  
Severus looked up at this.  
  
"I want you to speak to Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Albus with all due respect while my opinions of the boy have changed I don't understand how he can help. Besides, would he be willing to help the Slytherins?"  
  
"Harry needs more credit than that Severus. He always retaliated against the Slytherins because of his rivalry with Mr. Malfoy and you as well I believe. I think he can help by including the Slytherin students in his D.A. It will help, in my belief, build better relations between the four houses."  
  
"I will consider it Albus. I will have a word with him and Miss Granger when they get here. When are they arriving?"  
  
"Soon. I suggest that you ask him after the feast though as there are some matters that he and I need to attend to immediately."  
  
Dumbledore paused here and appeared to look twice his age. Severus knew that whatever Dumbledore was going to say it was going to be unpleasant.  
  
"Severus, which students do you think are likely to support Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, Albus. I can get you a more thorough list later with all the students' names on it. For now the only definite names I can give you are Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Lincoln, Stewart, and Pritchard."  
  
"Not Draco Malfoy?" Dumbledore was surprised that Severus didn't think that young Mr. Malfoy was going to grow to be like his father, and hurt that there were already seven students on the list who were prepared to sign themselves over to Tom.  
  
"Before this year I would have definitely said that Draco was going to join his father but ever since his father's arrest he's changed Albus. I don't know why but he didn't attend the last Death Eater's meeting despite Voldemort summoning him to take his father's place. Let me talk to him and see if I can save my godson."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Minerva McGonagall didn't know where to start. It was the first day of the term and for once she felt as if she wasn't prepared or in control. Two things she hated feeling. Normally all the preparations would have been taken care of by now but her stay at Grimmauld Place meant that certain things were pushed to the start of term. However, a part of her didn't care. She was glad that she had been able to spend time with Harry and Hermione. They were among her favorite students. Not that she would ever admit that in public. Severus alone would have a field day with that information. There was also the sad fact that certain things were just more important, such as preparing Harry to face the dark lord. Even now she couldn't bring herself to call that creature by its name. Harry was just a child and she didn't find it fair that such a responsibility was to be placed on a child. It didn't matter whose child he was. When she had first heard of the prophecy she had been skeptical on hearing that Sybil had made it but when Albus had should her the memory in his pensive there wasn't much else she could say. The prophecy, as far as she knew, was know to only a select few: Albus, Remus, Harry, Severus, and herself. Remus had argued that Hermione should be told as well but Albus said that Hermione already knew too much and that once she mastered Occulmency she could be told. Minerva was brought out of her musings when she heard a crash followed by a groan. Running around the corner she couldn't help but laugh. It appeared that Albus had set the portkey to bring Harry, Hermione and Remus to one of the corridors and they had lost their footing upon arrival.  
  
Remus looked up from the floor where he had crashed into a suit of armor to see Minerva laughing at him. 'Thank the heavens it wasn't Severus who had found us like this,' he thought to himself.  
  
"You think you can help us, Minerva?"  
  
"I'd love to Remus but the only person left on the floor is yourself and I'm sure you can pick yourself up."  
  
Sure enough Remus noticed that he was the only one still left on the floor. Grumbling he got up and dusted his clothes. With a flick of his wand he restored the armor to its proper place.  
  
"Good morning, Professor. Do you know where we can find Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I believe he is in his office, Hermione. He is probably expecting the three of you so you better go on up. Also, you need to come and see me after your meeting as you will need to pick up your new school things."  
  
They nodded at Minerva and walked towards Dumbledore's office. All Harry could think about was what his room would look like and where on Earth it would be. He was pretty sure that it would be somewhere in Gryffindor Tower as it was his father's house and it would make more sense for it to be there.  
  
"Hermione, you said something about prefects getting their own rooms this year?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "According to Hogwarts A History sixth and seventh year prefects are given their own rooms and access to other areas such as the prefects bathroom."  
  
"Didn't you get to use that last year?" Harry interrupted, shocked.  
  
"No, the prefects chosen in fifth year are basically on a trial basis as things such as the O.W.L. results play a factor. It's not very common, however, for a fifth year prefect not to keep their position."  
  
"Ron didn't."  
  
"I know, but that's due to his results. Speaking of Ron's results, do you know what he got? I sent him a letter but he didn't reply back."  
  
"No, he hasn't sent a reply to me either. We'll get to see him in a few hours so we can talk to him then. I just hope he doesn't blow too much of a fuss when he sees me. Oh and Remus, shouldn't Hermione have caught the train this year? She wasn't supposed to be staying with me remember?"  
  
"Relax, kiddo. Dumbledore and I already thought about that. We informed the Order at the last meeting that due to Hermione's Muggle Born status combined with her friendship with you put her at more of a risk and that we were going to portkey her in to the station at the same time that the train arrives. I'm afraid Hermione that you will have to go to the station with Hagrid and pretend that you just arrived and come to Hogwarts with Ron and the other students. You also need to pretend that you haven't seen Harry for a few weeks and that his appearance has shocked you as much as everyone else. Okay?"  
  
Hermione paled. She hadn't thought of all this. It suddenly seemed like too many lies. She wasn't even a good actress; what if she screwed up and made things even more difficult for Harry? What if she failed? A hand on her arm stopped her disturbing thoughts. She looked up to see Harry smiling at her. She smiled back and took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
Harry knew Hermione too well and knew that by now she had probably worked herself up into a state. He put a hand on her arm and smiled. He knew that she would be able to pull this off even if she didn't. Looking ahead, he realized that they had arrived at the gargoyle that guarded Albus's office. Remus muttered the password, 'lemon drops'. Together they went up the stairs and Remus knocked at the door. On hearing Albus say for them to come in they opened the door surprised to see him in deep conversation with Snape.  
  
"Albus, I need to go now and prepare for my students' arrival."  
  
At this he got up in his usual dramatic fashion and stopped in front of Harry and Hermione where he seemed to hesitate. "Miss Granger, Harry I request that after the feast you both meet me here in the headmaster's office. There is something that we...well I would like to discuss with you both."  
  
Seeing two heads nod he swiftly left the room.  
  
"Welcome you three. Why don't you take a seat and we can discuss a few issues. Tea?"  
  
Harry and Hermione took seats in front of Dumbledore's desk while Remus took a seat to the side. All three accepted their tea with thanks. A few minutes were spent in silence as they all sipped their tea. Since they had spent so much time together in the past few weeks sometimes words were not needed. Finally Dumbledore put down his cup.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm assuming that Remus has informed you that you will need to go with Hagrid and wait for the arrival of the Hogwarts' Express?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. I just hope I can pull this off."  
  
"I have no doubts in your abilities child. You will do fine. Hagrid will come and collect you when it's time for you to go.  
  
Now, I wanted to talk more about your course selection for this year. As you know Harry you will be taking N.E.W.T. level Potions, Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. Hermione you are doing the same but also taking Arithmancy. You will also continue with your special studies including Animagus training and dueling. Severus will continue with your fencing lessons and you will also be learning healing with Madam Pomfrey as they are both useful skills. Then, you will also have Occulmency with me. Harry you also have more advanced lessons including your elemental studies. You will receive a special timetable tomorrow morning and I'm afraid you can not tell anyone about these lessons."  
  
"Albus, this is all well and good but what about Ron? I'm already having to keep so much from him and if both Hermione and I take special lessons and he doesn't isn't he going to get suspicious? I don't really want to lose my friend, Albus. Can't Ron take some of these lessons too?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley shouldn't be too much of a problem, Harry. For one, he is taking more courses than the both of you which will take up a lot of his time. There is also Quidditch and the D.A. He may be able to participate in some lessons but we will discuss this at a later time."  
  
"Professor, you mentioned the D.A. Does that mean we are going to be able to continue it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, the D.A. will continue this year. The students will need to be prepared for all eventualities. Remus will be helping to run the club with you and some other professors have mentioned the desire to participate as well. Now, I believe that we still need to find out where you will be staying Harry. Fawkes if you will please?"  
  
With a burst of flames Fawkes seemed to appear from nowhere. He flew around the room twice singing his song before landing on Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed as he felt Fawkes rub his head against his cheek purring with content. He noticed the others' amused grins.  
  
"Fawkes will you please take me to my father's room?"  
  
With a trill Fawkes got up and flew towards the door only stopping to make sure that the others were following. He flew towards Gryffindor Tower. 'Seems as if my suspicions were correct,' Harry thought when Fawkes flew past the painting of the Fat Lady and went further down the corridor before stopping in front of a wall. Harry stopped in front of the wall confused. Where on Earth was he supposed to go? He looked at Fawkes.  
  
"Perhaps there is something that you must say or do to get into the room, Harry?" Remus said.  
  
'Yes that makes sense,' Harry thought. 'Remus is probably right, but what?' He stared at the wall a bit longer before he noticed something strange. There was some sort of hole in the wall but to a casual observer it looked like a crack. 'Maybe it's a keyhole of some sort,' Harry thought. 'But, what would fit in that...wait could it be?'  
  
"Sir, where is the sword of Gryffindor?"  
  
"It's in my office Harry. Why don't you try summoning it?"  
  
However just as Harry pulled out his wand to summon the sword it appeared in his palm cutting it. Ignoring the pain Harry took the sword with his blood still there, some instinct told him to leave it, and slide the sword into the crack.  
  
As soon as the sword was in it glowed for a few seconds before a door appeared before them. Pulling his sword back out, Harry opened the door and felt his mouth fall open. He knew the others had followed in and Fawkes had once again landed on his shoulder. He couldn't help but stare in amazement. The room was large and they were obviously in the sitting room. There were several other doors leading off to what they assumed was a bedroom among others. It was done mostly in red and gold as they were the traditional Gryffindor colors. The ceiling was charmed much like the Great Hall and was showing a clear summer's day. There was a comfy leather couch with a table but what drew their attention was the fireplace. Above it there were two portraits, which Harry instantly recognized as his mother and father. On the mantel was a letter with his name on it. Harry walked forward and picked it up.  
  
To my dear son,  
  
You have by now found the room that your godmother, Rowena, and I prepared for you. I wish for you to stay here and not in the dormitories with the other boys in your year.  
  
You have probably realized that there are several doors leading from the room. Four of the doors lead to your rooms, such as a training hall, study, bedroom and bathroom. Then there are four other doors. One leads you back out into the corridor. Not to worry though, your godmother placed a spell on the door so you can tell if anyone is outside. Once you leave this room a portrait will appear on the wall. You will be able to set a password on it and it will obey you and only you.  
  
Another door leads into Gryffindor Tower and into the common room. This door can only be opened from your side for added safety. The other two doors will take you directly to the Headmaster's room and the Hospital Wing.  
  
Take care my son and learn all that your teachers can teach you. Believe and know that you will defeat the serpent's heir but remember to use all your powers and abilities at your disposal, even those that you feel are linked to the darkness. You are of the light and you will not fail.  
  
I wish that I were able to raise you and teach you myself but remember you will always feel my presence at Hogwarts and when in need Hogwarts will help you.  
  
Your Father,  
  
Godric Gryffindor  
  
Harry passed the letter around to the others so that they could also read it. He got up and decided to take a look around the rooms that his father and godmother had made for him. It was strange to think that Rowena Ravenclaw was his chosen godmother and he was prepared to bet that she had prepared the study. His hunch proved to be correct when he walked into the study to find it decorated in Ravenclaw colors. There was a large desk in the middle of the room and the walls were full of shelves of books. He heard Hermione gasp beside him when she noticed all the books. Walking over to one of the shelves he found books on every subject taught at Hogwarts and even some written in Parseltongue. 'So that's what he meant by using every skill at my disposal.' Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Albus exclaim.  
  
"Good Lord!"  
  
"What is it sir? An impressive library eh?"  
  
"Yes, well, since we're back at Hogwarts I guess it's Headmaster again. However, Harry, some of these books that you have here are classics. Some have even been thought lost to the wizarding world. This is remarkable."  
  
"Really? Well feel free to borrow any you like." And before Hermione could protest he added, "Yes you too Hermione and Remus."  
  
After being thanked by all three they decided to check out the other rooms. Hermione opted to stay in the library. The training room was indeed impressive. One side of the room was completely devoted to weapons of all sorts. There were different sorts of swords, knives and some armor, which all had the Gryffindor family crest. The rest of the room was split into different sections for different types of dueling magic or non-magic along with dummies to train against.  
  
"This is great. Remus, we can use this room to train in. What do you think?"  
  
"Yes, I agree. We can also bring some of the workout equipment from headquarters here. Come on, Harry, we need to hurry. Let's check out the other doors. You can see your bedroom yourself later."  
  
The other doors were next to each other and each had a plaque stating its destination. They tried the ones leading to the Hospital Wing and the common room. The unusual thing was that you didn't need to walk anywhere. As soon as you opened the door and stepped through you were in the room. To anyone else it appeared as if a door appeared out of thin air. The door leading to the common room appeared behind a tapestry, which allowed you to view the area without anyone seeing you.  
  
"Well, I think we should leave as Miss Granger needs to set off to the station with Hagrid. I will have the house elves collect her belongings from Minerva and deliver them to her dormitory. Harry, why don't you and Hermione try out the door to my office later after the feast for when you have your meeting with Severus?"  
  
Harry nodded and collected Hermione as the others made their way back into the corridor. Walking back out of the room Harry turned back towards the patch of wall and watched as the door disappeared to be replaced by a portrait of a lion and a snake in battle. The lion leaned its head towards Harry and roared.  
  
"You need to set a password, Harry," Remus prompted him.  
  
Harry looked back towards the lion and gave a password, 'Griffin's Heir'. He was still confused however as the letter led him to believe that no one would be able to find his room. But wouldn't the students be suspicious of a new portrait? It was Dumbledore who explained that there was a spell on the portrait, which only allowed those who Harry had given permission to who would be able to see the portrait. To others it would be just a normal patch of wall. He suspected that it was some type of modified Fidelius spell.  
  
"Sir, do you think I should tell anybody else about my rooms and show them the portrait?"  
  
"Well, Minerva should know and Severus so that you can use your training room away from others in private. I suggest you wait for awhile before showing Mr. and Miss Weasley."  
  
Harry agreed but it was obvious that he wasn't happy about the situation. Hermione, however, seemed to be happy about this. Harry decided to grill her about it later. Remus and Dumbledore then excused themselves stating that they needed to get ready for the feast leaving Harry and Hermione, who rushed off to McGonagall's office. McGonagall showed them all the things that she and Remus had purchased for them. Which included robes, all the books they needed and Harry noticed that there were several books, which they had probably included themselves. Thanking her, Hermione hurriedly grabbed a Hogwarts' robe and her coat, told Harry to save her and Ron seats, and hurried out to meet Hagrid.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, tell me how did you like your room and when do I get to see it?"  
  
"It's great Professor and you have to see the training room and library in there. As for seeing it, how about later today after the feast? I was planning on showing Professor Snape then too."  
  
"I'll hold you to that. Well you should probably go and unpack. The students will be here soon. I will see you at the feast."  
  
Harry took out his wand and shrunk all his belongings and placed them in his pocket. Just as he turned to leave, he heard his Head of House call out to him.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Potter, do be prepared to be stared at. Not only because of your adoption but due to your appearance. Especially from the female population."  
  
McGonagall suppressed her laugh when she heard Harry groan.  
  
**************************************  
  
(Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express)  
  
Ron Weasley had not had a good summer and that was an understatement if there ever was one and it all pointed down to one person, his best friend Harry Potter. Not only was he rich, popular, a star Quidditch player, the bloody boy who lived, but his own family seemed to love Harry more than him. Ron could remember the arguments his mother had with Dumbledore over adopting Harry and how hurt she had been when she found out that Harry had signed the adoption papers. 'Bloody bastard doesn't realize how much he hurt her.' Her hurt quickly turned to anger as she reasoned that Dumbledore must have manipulated and pushed Harry into it. Ron didn't agree. He knew that Harry had probably done it for the fame but still Harry was his friend and he was willing to give him a chance to explain himself. Maybe his mother was right after all. Not even the Order had seen heads or tails of Harry since the bust up and they were kicked out of Grimmauld Place. Then there was the O.W.L. results. His parents had not been happy to find out that he only managed to achieve five OWLs and that he had failed Potions which caused him to lose his prefect position. But they were happy to find out that Harry had achieved seven OWLs and was now a prefect.  
  
Ron shook his head. He was determined to not let things get to him. After all who needs to be a bloody prefect? There was still Quidditch and since he was the most experienced player on the team it was obvious he was going to be made captain. After all, Harry was banned and besides it was safer for him not to play since all sorts of nasty accidents can happen to you in the air. Ron closed his eyes as he fantasized about all the things that would happen to him once he was made captain. People would notice him finally. Especially Hermione. Hermione. The thought of his best friend made him smile. He had fallen for her when he had seen her at the Yule Ball back in their fourth year but had been unable to tell her. He felt bad that he had been unable to write to her with his O.W.L. results but he had felt embarrassed. Especially when Harry had done so well. Still this was going to be a good year for him. He could feel it already. Malfoy hadn't even bothered him on the train this year. 'I'm probably not as worthy as Harry for his attention.' Then there was also the fact that he got to meet Hermione before Harry did as he was going straight to Hogwarts and she was going to meet him at the station. 'Perfect,' thought Ron. 'I'll get to apologize and get into Hermione's good books before someone gets to interfere. This is going to be a good year. I just know it.'  
  
A/N As usual read and review people and let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Ariana Dumbledore  
  
Author responses –  
  
ArcAngel-O-Death – Harry and Hermione wont be getting together straight away it'll be in a few chapters time they still have a lot of denial and other things to work through.  
  
Slimpun – Thanks for the review and maybe you never know...  
  
Hexe605 – First of all thanks for putting this story on fav I'm so honoured! Yeah I know not much happened in the last chapter hopefully this one makes up for it. I haven't read the Raven but I have read the Tell Tale Heart and Fall of the House of Usher, which freaked me out!  
  
Shdurrani – Both really, this chapter and the next will show more reasons for Ron's behaviour  
  
Melwasul – There will be a lot more Snape to come don't worry! I love Snape I think he is definitely one of the most interesting characters you can come across. Thanks for the review.  
  
Athenakitty – No Harry wont have more than one form, Snape will probably seem to be a better teacher now as he wont let the past affect his judgment so much and Harry will be more respectful. Look out for Chapter 7 as that should answer your questions about Fudge, Draco and Percy hopefully!  
  
David M. Potter – Cheers! Hope you continue to enjoy.  
  
Bukama – Nope Harry wont be able to speak to Phoenixes but Fawkes will be able to understand Harry as he is a powerful magical creature and especially due to his bond with the Gryffindor family. Yep he still has his other abilities.  
  
GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy – Sorry for the long wait hope this one makes up for it!  
  
Also thanks to Shea Loner, lil-whitelighter, Luna Chi Lupin Sparrow, SmellyCat-190, Mikito, honeyduck and Aredhel Tasartir, for their reviews really appreciate them guys and it encourages me to get the chapters up faster!  
  
Next Chapter up soon! Includes Draco, the annoying one (Sorry Ron eugh lovers!) The welcoming feast and Snapes discussion with Harry and Hermione. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
Author Notes: Just as a side note, I read in a book about Harry Potter and the world of magic that Sprout's name was Pomona and that comes from the Roman Goddess of fruit. I'm not very good at writing the sorting songs so let's just pretend that it says the same thing as the year before about how the four houses need to unite. I am writing Blaise Zambini as a girl in this fic. Just letting you know so you don't get confused.  
  
Hermione shivered and pulled her coat around her tighter. Despite the warm day she felt cold on the platform. It was strange but she would have thought it would be much colder in the large castle than outside. Her thoughts turned back to the summer, it had not turned out the way she had expected it to, as she considered all that happened. Not only had she found out that Harry could paint but also that he was in fact the son of Godric Gryffindor and not James Potter. She had also started extra training along with Harry and they were currently learning to become animagi. Another shocking aspect of the summer was that Harry had been adopted by Albus Dumbledore and that he had his own secret room in the castle given to him by his father and godmother, Rowena Ravenclaw. Lastly, the most shocking of all, was that Professor Snape was acting nicer to both her and Harry since finding out that Harry wasn't the son of his most hated school time enemy.  
  
Professor Snape was one person who confused and infuriated her. Despite the number of times she had reprimanded Harry and Ron for talking about the professor the way they did she herself had to agree with them. He treated them like dirt. She was good at potions but never got the grades she deserved. Plus, he never even tried to get Harry and Neville the chance to enjoy the class. Instead he had over three quarters of his students hating the subject he himself loved so much. Yet, despite all that, she had seen a side of Snape that she had never seen before. Snape was now civil towards them and he had taught them fencing and knife throwing willingly and without insult. She was curious as to what Snape had wanted from her and Harry. After all, he and Dumbledore had been having a pretty intense conversation from the looks of it by the time she and Harry had arrived.  
  
The thought of her best friend left her confused. She had no idea what her feelings towards him were. Before they were best friends but now it seemed to be much more. She had never had feelings like that for him despite the fact that almost every girl in the school and the occasional guy had fallen for him. Yes, he was gorgeous even more so now but she couldn't explain it. She wasn't sure she understood it yet.  
  
Thoughts of Harry obviously led her to Ron, her other best friend. She cared for Ron a lot but he infuriated her at the best of times with his immature and selfish attitude. He was constantly undermining her actions and distracting Harry. She knew that no matter what the consequences, friendship with Ron be damned, but Harry could not be distracted from his tasks. Yes, Harry needed to take breaks but there was a difference between taking a break and slacking off. Another one of the reasons she was glad Ron was not going to be told everything was that he had a mouth on him. Sure he didn't try to blab everything but all he needed was Malfoy, Parvati or Lavender and he was spilling everything whether it be from anger or obvious attempts at flirting. She suspected that Dumbledore also knew what Ron's nature was like and that's why they had to keep things from him. She just hoped Harry understood, it was obvious he hated keeping things from him.  
  
"Hermione are yeh alright? Not cold are yeh? Don't worry, the train should be here any minute now." Hagrid said.  
  
"No, I'm fine Hagrid. Just thinking that's all."  
  
"Aye. A lots happened recently I couldna believe it when I saw 'Arry. He's changed so much from before, it's amazin' what regular meals and exercise can do for yeh. Damn Muggles nearly stunted his growth." Hagrid added the last part almost viciously.  
  
Hermione nodded. She couldn't trust herself to speak just yet. She opened her mouth to speak again when she heard the whistle. The Hogwarts Express had arrived.  
  
The train looked just like it always had as it pulled up on the platform. The doors opened as the students poured out in the rush. Hermione was amazed. There were so many students! She weaved her way through looking for Ron and the others when she felt someone push her. She almost fell when two hands reached out and grabbed her, holding her steady. Turning around she noticed Nott standing there with Crabbe and Goyle. She blinked. Nott? What happened to Malfoy? Shaking her head she turned to thank the person who saved her when she saw a pair of silver eyes staring at her. Malfoy? He had helped her!  
  
"Er...are you okay?" Malfoy asked. He seemed so different. Almost subdued and nervous. Hermione continued to blink at him and decided to answer.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for..." She never got a chance to finish when someone turned and pushed Malfoy away from here.  
  
"Get away from her you bastard! Don't worry Hermione I'll save you." Ron said, pushing her further behind him.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine. Malfoy didn't hurt me."  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. I'll keep you safe."  
  
"Ron! Will you listen to me!"  
  
"You stay close to me and..."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron Weasley stopped and stared at her. He had expected a rush of gratitude, even a kiss, but certainly not the anger she displayed.  
  
"Malfoy didn't do anything to me. In fact he saved me from falling when Nott pushed me." With that Hermione turned to thank Draco Malfoy only to notice that he had already gone. Sighing, she turned to Ron and plastered a fake smile on her face, her nerves almost to the breaking point. "Come on, let's grab a carriage. It doesn't matter anymore. There are more important things to worry about."  
  
Instantly Ron's expression turned to delight as they headed towards a carriage only to be joined by Neville and Luna, who appeared to have gotten closer over the summer holidays. Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes as she heard Ron tell the others about how he had saved her from Malfoy. She was surprised, however, that he was also telling them that he was going to be the next Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Hermione had to bite her tongue in frustration. 'Harry, I hope you're ready for this.'  
  
While Hermione had gone down to meet the train, Harry went back to his room to put all his new things away. This included all the books that were needed for his NEWT classes, books on Occulmency, and books on healing and dueling. There was also several new robes as Harry was now much taller and had outgrown all his clothes. Most of them were his normal school robes but there was also some strange robes mixed in. These were dark grey in color and seemed thicker and heavier than normal robes. He decided to ask Remus about them later. There wasn't any need for quills or parchment since there seemed to be an adequate supply in his rooms already. In fact the only thing that seemed to be missing was his dress robes but he figured he could always get those at a later date if he ever needed them.  
  
Harry quickly realized that he still hadn't seen his actual bedroom. He walked towards the bedroom door and pushed it open. He immediately felt strange and knew that he had walked through some sort of ward or barrier. 'Must have been one of the security measures father was talking about,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry gasped when he caught a glimpse of his room. It was huge! There was an enormous four-poster bed that was easily big enough for three adults. There was also a desk, a sofa, a large fireplace, and even a balcony. Harry walked over to the balcony and opened the doors immediately feeling a breeze come into the room. He guessed it was some sort of enchantment. The view was of the forbidden forest, though it looked more inviting then usual.  
  
There was also another door on the one side of the room. Opening it, Harry was surprised to see a cupboard full of clothes that were all his size. The clothes were expensive looking and included robes of all sorts as well as dueling and dress robes. He even saw a heavy black velvet cloak that looked like the one his father was wearing in his dream. There was also dragon hide and leather trousers and boots. Harry knew for sure that he didn't need to go shopping for clothes for a long time. 'Great, no more Dudley cast offs for me,' he thought gleefully. He also noticed that most of his clothes had the Gryffindor emblem on them which he would need to disguise. He finally noticed another note tacked to the door. It was from his father telling him that the clothes were a gift from him and his godmother, Rowena, and that the library was from her as well.  
  
Looking at his watch Harry swore. The train had probably arrived by now and he needed to be in the great hall. Pulling on his Hogwarts robes, he stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked so different from before. Almost six-foot in height he knew he was probably the same height as Ron now. He was muscular now and had long black hair that he refused to cut. His eyes were much more noticeable now without his glasses. His eyesight had changed gradually until he no longer needed his glasses and that was a blessing in disguise to Harry. He wondered silently what his house mates and the rest of the school would have to say about his looks. He just hoped they would buy the story that he had made up for them. Shaking himself, Harry hurried out of his room and down to the Great Hall. Upon entering, he noticed that he had just made it as the teachers were just settling in. Sitting in his usual place, Harry smiled at Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore. He also nodded at Snape and the other teachers, who didn't recognize him.  
  
"Albus, who is that?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"Ah, Filius, I'm surprised that you didn't recognize him. That is Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, chuckling at their shocked expressions.  
  
"What happened to him, Albus?" Professor Sprout asked. "He looks completely different!"  
  
"He simply had a growth spurt, Pomona. Remus has been giving him dueling lessons as well. It's amazing how a change in hairstyle and Muggle contacts can change your looks. But enough of this. Minerva you should go and collect the first years. They should have arrived by now."  
  
"Yes, enough about that brat," Snape sneered, keeping up appearances. "No doubt his looks have already inflated Potter's ego. At least he no longer looks like a mirror image of his bloody father."  
  
Harry figured out that the professors were talking about him when they all turned to look at him as one. He was quick to notice that there was no sign of who the new Defense professor was going to be and figured they would be arriving later. Soon enough he heard the chatter of the first students that had arrived. Standing up, he looked for his friends, ignoring all the curious looks he was getting. He finally found Ron, Neville and Hermione and waved them over.  
  
Ron looked at the strange boy waving at him. 'Who the bloody hell is that wanker?' Ron thought. 'And why is he waving at us?'  
  
It was Neville who approached the stranger first. "Err, do I know you?"  
  
"Neville, don't you recognize me? It's me Harry!"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione winced at the screech that Ron gave upon hearing that. She could see the disbelieving look on her friend's face.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, I decided to get Muggle contacts and grow my hair out. It's not as messy this way."  
  
Hermione decided that now perhaps was a good time to make herself known. "Oh, Harry, you look wonderful!" she squealed and threw herself at Harry, giving him a rib breaking hug in her nervousness. "You've changed so much! And I'm so happy about your OWLs. I knew you would do well!"  
  
Harry shared an amused grin with Neville and smiled at Ron, who still seemed to be in a state of shock. "Hey, mate, you okay? It's just me, Harry."  
  
"Err, yeah Harry. I'm fine and bloody hell you look different. Still not as tall as me though. Oh, and congrats on the OWL results."  
  
That was true enough. Ron had grown even more during the holiday and was about two inches taller than Harry.  
  
"Thanks, mate. How did you do? I wrote but..."  
  
"Oh, well, I've been busy lately. Besides, I'll tell you after the feast, I've got a feeling I'm going to be celebrating tonight."  
  
Harry was confused. What on Earth was Ron going to celebrate? He shrugged and turned to sit down when he heard Ginny calling his name.  
  
"Harry! Oh my God! You look great! Have you been working out? Wait 'till Mum finds out how good you look. She was afraid you weren't doing too well."  
  
"I'm fine, Ginny. Remus and I have been working out. I was sick of looking like a stick."  
  
"Well, I got to warn you. Everyone is going to go crazy over you. Already everyone is staring."  
  
To Harry's horror, she was right. Everyone was staring at him. They were also whispering excitedly to each other. Especially the girls. Trying his best to ignore it, he sat down next to Hermione and Neville with Ron on Hermione's other side.  
  
McGonagall had returned with the new first years by then. There appeared to be almost twice the normal amount of first years. With Hogwarts seen as the safest place in Britain more and more parents were sending their children there instead of home schooling or other schools. Harry already knew from Albus that there were quite a few transfer students starting this year as well.  
  
After the sorting hat had finished its song, McGonagall took her position in front of the students and began calling out names. Harry used this time to look around at the other tables. He stared at the Hufflepuff table first and nothing caught his eye. The students were all watching the sorting as normal, though the occasional girl would look at him and then giggle with her friends. Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at the Ravenclaw table as 'Smith, Heather' became a Gryffindor. The first thing that he noticed was that Cho was staring at him in disbelief while holding Michael Corner's hand. 'Guess Hermione was right about that rumor,' Harry thought to himself. Unsurprisingly, the thought of Cho with another guy didn't bother him. The events of the year before were enough to prove to him that Cho was not for him. He then looked at Marietta who was giving Hermione filthy looks whenever he could. The spots, Harry noticed, were gone, though there were some scars left over. The only other person at the table of any interest to him was Luna, who was sitting slightly apart from everyone else. Harry knew that Luna was considered to be slightly loony but Harry liked her. She had left everything to go with him to the Ministry and he was determined to be a good friend to her. He was surprised when Luna turned and stared at him with her wide eyes. Then as if realizing who he was she smiled and winked at him, which almost caused him to laugh out in surprise.  
  
"I guess Luna recognized you," Hermione whispered to him lowly so that Ron wouldn't hear. "I need to talk to about something later by the way." With that Hermione turned her attention again to the sorting, which was slowly nearing the end.  
  
Harry could hear Ron grumbling that the sorting was taking too long and that he was hungry. He chuckled to himself at that, some things would never change. He looked at the Slytherin table and immediately realized that something was wrong. Sitting at the head of the table were Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle, as normal, but the person sitting between the two boulders was Nott and not Malfoy. In fact, Malfoy was no where near them. Harry scanned the table until he spotted the blond-haired boy, who was sitting down at the end of the table with a girl in their year named Zambini and a few others who Harry didn't recognize.  
  
As if he knew he was being watched, Malfoy lifted his head and stared at Harry and frowned. Harry wondered if Malfoy would realize who he was as Luna had. Harry figured he would. Despite all that he thought about him, he knew that Malfoy was smart and had better grades than him. There was also the fact that he was sitting with Ron and Hermione. Harry decided to think about Malfoy later as the sorting had finished.  
  
"What was the break up like in the end?" he asked Hermione, figuring she would keep a tally.  
  
"Hufflepuff and Slytherin each got 10, we had 12 and Ravenclaw got 14, but there are a few transfer students still to be sorted."  
  
Harry nodded. He had almost forgotten about them. He watched as five students walked towards the front. They seemed to be about their age and older. They were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
As usual Dumbledore stood up beaming at his students. "Well, I have quite a few start of term announcements to make."  
  
Ron groaned loudly at this. "But seeing as we're all rather hungry let's tuck in first."  
  
Harry could hear the first years gasp as the food appeared on the table. As usual the House Elves had outdone themselves. Harry grabbed some food and started to eat. Lately, he found that his appetite had greatly increased. Settling back he decided to listen to the conversations going on around him. Neville was talking about how much his plant, Mimbulus Mimbletonia, had grown. He also said that he had achieved an Outstanding in Herbology, which wasn't a surprise, and a Poor in Potions. Ginny seemed to be in a heated discussion with Ron, Seamus and Dean about Quidditch. In fact the only ones who weren't talking were himself and Hermione.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry whispered. Then out loud he said, "How was your holiday Hermione? Did you have fun?"  
  
Hermione knew that Harry wanted to keep up appearances. "Yeah, it was okay Pretty boring though. I didn't go anywhere with my parents this time. They were pretty busy with work so I just read through the books for this year."  
  
"Mine was ok. As you know things got a bit much when the whole adoption issue came up, but I'm glad it's sorted now."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that. Congratulations Harry. It's got to be pretty cool having Dumbledore as your guardian. What is it like?" Neville asked.  
  
"It's great Neville. It was strange at first having the Headmaster adopt me but we get on pretty well."  
  
"Gran was happy for both of you. She said that it was a tradition in the Dumbledore family to give new family members a name. What did you get?"  
  
"A new name? Why? Is Potter not good enough for Dumbledore?" Ron sneered.  
  
Harry sighed and turned to his friend. "No, Ron. Potter is still my name. I just have a new middle name, now. My full name is Harry James Gryffindor Potter."  
  
"That's unusual, Harry. Why Gryffindor? I would have thought that Dumbledore would have given you his name." Hermione mused.  
  
"I don't really know, Hermione. Dumbledore just said that it suited me."  
  
By now most of the students had finished their main course and the desserts had appeared. Helping himself to some strawberry ice cream, Harry looked up at the teachers' table. There was still no sign of the Defense teacher. He didn't care who it was as long as it wasn't Umbridge. He was also still going to run the DA and have his special lessons so he wasn't all that worried about it.  
  
"Oi Harry! What happened to you mate?" Seamus and Dean both yelled to get Harry's attention. "You look bloody gorgeous mate. We're never going to get any girls at this rate!"  
  
"I hope you were talking for yourself there Seamus. Because Dean already has a girl, remember?" Ginny said.  
  
Seamus turned and smiled at Ginny, already well aware of the legendary Weasley temper. "Of course I was Gin. Dean would never dream of looking at anyone else. Not unless he wanted to get beat up by the twins, Ron and Harry."  
  
Hoping he had avoided an explosion, Seamus quickly turned back to Harry. "Mate, I got to thank you. I got an Outstanding in Defense thanks to you. We are going to continue the DA this year aren't we?"  
  
Harry smiled as he received thanks from the other members. It turned out that Lavender and parvati had both received Exceeds Expectations and Dean had received an Outstanding in their OWLs.  
  
"Dumbledore is going to make an announcement about the DA, so you'll find out about it then," he explained.  
  
Harry completely ignored Seamus's question about his new looks and turned back to his now melted ice cream. However, Seamus was like a dog with a bone.  
  
"Harry, you still haven't told me about your new looks."  
  
Thankfully, Hermione decided to help him out. "What is it with you and Harry's look Seamus? I understand why all the girls are making a big deal out of it but why are you? You sure you don't want Harry for yourself?"  
  
The whole table laughed except for Harry and Seamus, who had turned bright red. Thankfully, Dumbledore had stood up at this point, stopping all conversation. Dumbledore looked as majestic as ever and was smiling as though nothing could make him happier than seeing them sitting there.  
  
"Ah, now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few start of term notices to give before we all retire to bed. First of all, I wish to say that as most of you are aware Voldemort..."  
  
Most of the students gasped at this and there were quite a few screams.  
  
"...is well and truly back and I ask that you don't worry. Hogwarts is perhaps the safest place in the wizarding world at the moment so you are all well protected.  
  
Those of you who are second year and above will be glad to notice that we are in need of a new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Well, this year we are doing something different. Instead of one teacher we are going to have several. Including Remus Lupin, who most of you will be glad to see back, Alastor Moody, and two Aurors named Tonks and Shacklebolt. Remus Lupin will also be helping out with the DA, which you may or may not know was a study group for defense that was run in secret last year under Dolores Umbridge's nose."  
  
Harry took a quick glance around and noticed that many the DA members were sitting up straighter at this point. He also noticed that Marietta and Cho were throwing Hermione evil looks. 'If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead right now," he thought to himself.  
  
"The DA," Dumbledore went on, "was run by students for students and those in fifth and seventh years achieved an Exceeds Expectations or higher on their OWLs and NEWTs. In light if recent events I have decided to make this a more permanent group. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger along with Professor Lupin will be running this group. The only difference from last year is that it will be open to all students from fourth year and up. Meetings will be held on Wednesday and Friday evenings. There will be a sign up sheet in your common rooms tonight. Please sign up if you wish to attend these meetings.  
  
Also for those who were banned from Quidditch last year, I am pleased to announce that your ban has been lifted."  
  
There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table at this announcement. It was obvious that Dumbledore was talking about Harry since the twins had already left. In amidst the cheering Harry didn't hear Ron telling Seamus and Dean how glad he was that he had Harry back on his team.  
  
"Yes, yes, I also have two new Quidditch captains to announce. They were chosen by the head of houses and Madam Hooch. The new captain for the Slytherin team is Draco Malfoy."  
  
There was some quiet cheer and polite applause for Malfoy, who looked surprised and not haughty and proud which was unlike him. Harry narrowed his eyes. There was definitely something up with Malfoy.  
  
"The new captain for the Gryffindor team is Harry Potter..."  
  
A huge wave of noise erupted from the Gryffindor table as Harry found himself being congratulated and patted on the back from all sides. He did realize, however, that Ron was sitting there with a look of shock and hadn't said anything to him yet.  
  
"Congratulations to both individuals. I'm sure you will do your house proud. Finally, Hogsmeade trips will still be going on but there will be heightened security for your safety. Mr. Filch would like me to tell you that almost everything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is forbidden in the halls. Now, it's getting late and you all have classes tomorrow so of to bed. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger if you can see me in my office I wish to discuss the DA with you."  
  
As everyone got up and the prefects started leading the first years, Hermione turned to Ron and Ginny. "Do you guys mind taking the first years up? Harry and I need to see Dumbledore."  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied, as Ron was still in a daze.  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly excused themselves before telling Ron that they had a lot to talk about and headed towards Dumbledore's office. They made the trip in silence and were soon standing outside the stone gargoyle. Muttering the password, they heard Dumbledore ask for them to come in before they could even knock on the door. Walking inside they once again saw Dumbledore and Snape engaged in an intense conversation. The only difference between now and before was that Snape didn't get up to leave.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you know that you can call me Albus in private."  
  
"I know Albus, but don't get mad at me if I call you by your name in front of others," Harry joked, causing Albus to chuckle lightly.  
  
"Mr Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Snape acknowledged them.  
  
"Professor, I was wondering what you were going to do about my name. After all certain people will wonder."  
  
"Leave your name to me, Gryffindor. As for why I called you here. There is something Albus and I wished to discuss with the two of you."  
  
Taking a seat Harry and Hermione both turned so that they were facing their teacher and waited for him to start.  
  
"I am worried for my Slytherins. While I admit that some of them have already joined the dark lord's ranks, there are still many others who haven't and they risk facing persecution from the others. There is also the fact that if they aren't accepted by those in other houses they may very well join the death eaters."  
  
Harry stayed silent as he thought about this. Last year he would have classes all Slytherins as being the same but recent events caused him to grow up. Snape and the sorting hat were right. They needed to get as many people away from Voldemort's influence as possible.  
  
Thankfully Hermione answered when she saw Harry so lost in thought. "We understand that sir. That's why the DA is open to all students. What worries me, however, is what if the students don't sign up because they have been told not to? If you could help us make sure that some do or you could let us know who you think would like to join perhaps we could approach them ourselves."  
  
"That is a good idea, Miss Granger. However, it would not do for me to openly approach students telling them to joining 'Potter's' study group. I will supply you with a list of name though."  
  
"Professor, is it possible for you to tell us which students have already taken the mark? I really don't want news to get back to Voldie about how capable the students really are."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said. "While that's a good idea there is a danger there for Severus. If Tom were to find out that you know which students are death eaters he will suspect Severus as the leak."  
  
"I understand that sir but I wasn't thinking of not allowing them into the DA. I was just thinking of making sure that they aren't taught some of the more advance stuff if possible."  
  
"There isn't much point in discussing this," Snape interrupted. "Not until we find out which students sign up. I will, however, give you the list of names but don't keep it. Read it and then destroy it."  
  
"Professor, do you think Malfoy will sign up for the DA?" Hermione asked.  
  
Snape turned and looked at Hermione in surprise. "What makes you think that Draco will? Yes, he hasn't become a Death Eater and refused to meet the Dark Lord but still..."  
  
"Malfoy's been acting strange, Professor Snape," Harry added. "You must have seen the way the Slytherin house is broken up. Nott has taken Malfoy's place as the leader of the Death Eater wannabes."  
  
"Oh, I need to tell you about what happened at the station!" Hermione said before telling them of the events that occurred earlier that day. They were surprised when Hermione explained Ron's untimely interruption.  
  
Snape cursed. "Damn that idiot. We may have been able to find out more about Draco's supposed change of heart."  
  
"Do you think that Malfoy may have changed, Professor Snape? Albus?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Harry. I admit that this has me confused," Albus said. "On the one hand, Mr. Malfoy may genuinely have no desire to follow in his father's footsteps. Especially now that Lucius is not around. However, this can be an elaborate plan to gain your confidence. I think that we should observe Mr. Malfoy's behavior over the next few days. Severus, I want you to pair up Harry and Mr. Malfoy in Potion lessons. Harry I would like for you to see how he reacts to this. And Severus, I want you to observe your house and see if there is any sort of rift amongst the students."  
  
Both Harry and Severus nodded, though Harry was more reluctant.  
  
"Now, onto other matters. Harry, is it possible for you to continue your private lessons in your rooms? Your father seems to have designed them especially for that reason."  
  
Harry nodded. "That is fine Albus. I was planning on showing Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape tonight. If that's ok."  
  
"That's a good idea. Is that ok with you, Severus?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Harry, I think that you should come through the door that leads from your room to this office I must confess I tried looking for it but was unsuccessful perhaps it only opens one way or for only you it will. I will call Minerva here also, before I forget, you will be receiving your timetables tomorrow. Do you still wish to pursue a career as an Auror, Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. When he told McGonagall that he wanted to be an Auror at his career meeting it had been the only thing he could think of at that time. But also because he knew it would anger Umbridge. Now, he really wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Did he really want to spend his entire life going after dark wizards? He had been doing that since he had been eleven for crying out loud!  
  
"I'm not really sure, Albus. I did at the time of the career meeting but now.." Harry trailed off.  
  
"I understand, Harry. The thing is that I only entered you for four NEWT subjects as the rest of your time is taken up with special lessons. The point is that five NEWTs are needed to be able to get into Auror training. Regardless of that I'm sure that if you do wish to become an Auror we can always enter you for another NEWT class and make up the work in your spare time."  
  
"That probably won't be necessary, Albus." Snape interrupted. "Do you really think Fudge, or anyone, is going to deny the boy-who-lived a chance at joining the Aurors? Hell, he's probably more capable than the lot of them!"  
  
"That might be true, Professor," Harry said. "But if I do become an Auror it will be because I proved myself and not because of my reputation."  
  
"Calm down, Harry, Severus," Albus intervened. "Now, Harry and Hermione. On your timetables you will see slots marked "special lessons". Whenever it is time you will come here unless already instructed. Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood may also have a few of these lessons so please let them know where to come. Now I think it is time the two of you went back to Gryffindor Tower. Once you are in your room, Harry, come through the door that leads to my office."  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up, nodding to the headmaster, and left the room quickly. The walk to the tower was made surprisingly quick. Along the way, they discussed the DA and decided to spend the first few lessons doing a review of what they had learned the year before. Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione told Harry to go ahead and that she was going to go to the common room and talk to Ron and Ginny."  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright, I'll see you in the common room later tonight then."  
  
Hermione nodded and gave the password to the fat lady, "Cottonmouth", and climbed in. Harry waited till the portrait closed again before walking towards his room. As he approached the painting he gave the password and climbed in. Finding the door that led to the Headmaster's office, he pushed it open. Walking through he heard a yelp, which he guessed was probably McGonagall. He realized that the door appeared through a bookcase that was on the far wall.  
  
"Harry come on in and close the door. I want to try an experiment, please."  
  
Doing as he was told, Harry walked in and closed the door. He realized that as soon as it was closed, the door disappeared.  
  
"Now, try envisioning the door being there again," Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Concentrating, Harry was pleased to see the door reappear. Turning around he watched the others. McGonagall was obviously the most surprised while Snape looked amused at his colleague's actions.  
  
"Ah, it's just as I thought. The door will only appear for you. Should I or anyone else wish to see you or get to your room it appears we will have to take the scenic route," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
Harry laughed. Opening the door, he was surprised and pleased to see Fawkes fly to his shoulder once again. He walked through the door and found himself in his rooms once more. He was soon followed by Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"Very nice, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall told him, taking a look at the living room. She smiled when she saw the portraits on the wall. "They made a handsome couple didn't they? I can see where you got your looks."  
  
Dumbledore laughed at the annoyed look on his young charge's face. He had seen the reactions of the other students when they had seen Harry for the first time. Feeling sorry for Harry, he changed the subject.  
  
"What do you think, Severus? Oh, and you should see the training room and the library. It was set up by Rowena Ravenclaw. It is impressive to say the least."  
  
"It's very Gryffindor," Snape replied with his typical sneer.  
  
Ignoring him, Harry showed them the two rooms. They had to agree that the training room was impressive. Snape agreed to teach Harry and Hermione in this room. He was, however, ecstatic when it came to the library. Like Albus, he was shocked to see some of the titles many of them were potion books that were long lost.  
  
"This is unbelievable. Albus, have you seen these titles? I'm shocked that Gryffindor would have had some of these. They can be considered dark arts and there are even books on parseltongue!"  
  
"Father told me to use everything that I have at my disposal to fight Riddle. Hence, the books on Parseltongue. Oh, and Professor, you may borrow any of the books. I only ask that you return them and not reveal where you got them. I'm asking this of the others as well."  
  
Snape readily agreed. He was just itching to try out some of the potions. Especially from the book that was simply titled, Potions of all Kinds. It had been written by Olivia Snape, an ancestor of his, and had been lost to the Snape family for many generations.  
  
Once they had had a good look around, the others wished Harry a good night and returned back through the door to Dumbledore's office with Fawkes right behind them. Harry turned and walked through the door to the common room. He was hoping to be able to talk to his friends and was thankful to notice that Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny were waiting for him. They had their backs to him and hadn't seen his unusual entry.  
  
"Hi, guys. I'm sorry I'm late. Albus wanted to talk to me privately,"  
  
"Albus?" Neville and Ginny asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, Albus. He figured that since he was now my guardian it just made more sense," Harry said, shrugging as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Harry, to be honest I have to ask, are you okay with this? You weren't pressured into it were you?"  
  
"Ginny, I'm fine, seriously. Albus treats me well and he cares about me. Hell, he's been looking after me and protecting me since I was born."  
  
"It's just that mum and dad really wanted to adopt you. They love you like another son. At least I can tell mum you haven't been starved and look healthy. We were all really worried when we couldn't see you."  
  
Harry sighed. "It was the Dursley's who starved me, Ginny. Albus would never do that."  
  
"No, he just kicked us out of headquarters, that's all, and refused to allow anyone to see you." It appeared that Ron had finally snapped out of his temporary shock and was now in denial. The anger would come later.  
  
"Ron, it wasn't like that." Harry sighed, wondering what the right way to go about this would be. "Look, you saw how I was. I was a bloody mess! I needed to be left alone and Remus and Albus both helped me through my depression. Let's not talk about this anymore. I wanted to warn you...Oh and Ginny tell Luna this too when you see her...in our timetables there will be slots marked 'special lessons' and when you have these you are to report to Albus's office for some extra lessons."  
  
"What sort of training, Harry?" Neville asked.  
  
"Extra defense, Neville."  
  
"Why us though? Is it because of last year?"  
  
Harry nodded and yawned. Today had been busy. There was no doubt about that. "Ron, what did you get in your OWLs and what NEWT subjects are you taking? I've got Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense. I have loads of lessons with Albus as well."  
  
Ron fidgeted, clearly not wanting to answer Harry's question. "I got 5 OWLs with one Outstanding in Defense. But I failed Potions as you probably already knew since you took my prefects' badge. I'm taking Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination. Herbology, and Muggle Studies."  
  
Harry wisely decided to let Ron's comment to slide by and decided to go to bed. he wished everyone a good night and walked towards the stairs and to the door that he knew would appear.  
  
"Harry," Ron called out. "Where are you going? Dorms are this way."  
  
'Shit!' Harry thought. "Er, Ron, I'm not sleeping in the dorms. 6th year Prefects get their own rooms. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Harry quickly turned and left, not noticing the angry look on his best friend's face.  
  
(A/N Hi I'm back with what's probably my longest chapter yet! Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to Ariana Dumbledore for doing a great job even though it's been a pretty busy time with school/work etc. Thanks to all those who have reviewed I love reading them! Keep on sending me those please it also encourages me to get a move on and write quicker!  
  
Author responses –  
  
Athenakitty – I love your reviews! Although I have to say I sometimes can't answer all of your questions still I this chapter and the next should answer all of those questions. One more thing I know that I said that you would find out about Fudge and Percy actually that will be in Chapter 8 not 7.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana – Thanks but don't worry there will be quite a bit of Ron in this fic just don't expect it to be nice!  
  
RogueBHS – I like reading those types of stories too especially ones with Snape as Harry's dad.  
  
David M. Potter – Umm Narcissa Malfoy is an interesting character especially since we know so little about her, perhaps. You'll just have to wait and see! As for the portraits not till a few chapters down the line. Thanks for the review!  
  
PantherMage – Of course I will LOL. Don't worry the ministry will make an appearance soon!  
  
Jenbachand – Harry will hear more prom his father but not through a mirror though.  
  
ChoChangLookAlike – Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully th elater chapters and my notes have answered most of your earlier questions and yep those green eyes aren't going to leave poor Harry alone.  
  
Hexe605 – I'm honoured this was the first fic you read when you came back from your hol hope you had a great time! As for the Raven idea LOL  
  
Also thanks to Laura, Lani Lalaith, krr84, gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover, SnakeDynasty, I Love Kitties, Lover5, shy3wolf, Lady Ana Maria Lorinan and SmellyCat-190 for your reviews.  
  
Next Chapter up soon. Look out for Lessons including some of Harry's special classes, Malfoy and the first DA classes. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
Hi all I'm normally not fond of having author's notes at the start of a fic but I want to make sure this gets seen and read! My previous chapters including this one have all been beta read by Ariana Dumbledore, who has done a great job. However Ariana can no longer beta for me due to other commitments so if anyone else will be a beta reader for me please let me know asap!  
  
Harry woke up the next morning refreshed and energized. Since his connection had been broken, he was able to sleep much easier with the knowledge that his thoughts and dreams were safe from Voldemort. Thankfully, Voldemort wasn't up to much recently, so Harry wasn't having any visions either for which he was grateful.  
  
It was then that he remembered the events of the day before and he groaned to himself. He hated keeping secrets from his best friend. Had it been Hermione he could have told her that he wasn't allowed to say anything due to secrecy issues and she would have understood. Ron, however, would have taken it as a personal insult that he wasn't included in the secret.  
  
Harry quickly changed into his school robes and tied his hair back. He strapped his sword to his side, underneath his cloak and cast a disillusion charm to hide the name. It just felt right having it close to him in case he needed it.  
  
Hurrying out of his room, Harry noticed that it was almost time for breakfast. He rushed to the common room to see if his friends were still there. Sure enough both Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.  
  
"Hi, guys. You didn't have to wait long did you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, mate, let's hurry up and get down there. I'm starving!" Ron said, exasperated.  
  
"Ron, I'm sure there will still be plenty of food left when we get there. Anyway, we do need to get our timetables," Hermione said.  
  
The three friends quickly made their way down to the great hall. Most of the students were already there and Harry was once again subjected to all the stares he was receiving.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Harry, did you have to go and change the way you look? I mean are we going to be constantly stared at all year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault my hair grew and I was finally given proper meals."  
  
Sitting down they quickly piled their plates high with food. Harry ended up eating almost twice the normal amount he would have eaten in previous years. Even Ron was impressed since the amount of food Harry had consumed was no where near the amount Ron could eat. Hermione just looked at the pair with mild disgust. Thankfully, McGonagall came around at the moment with their timetables. Harry took his and stared at it in shock.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? What is it?" Hermione asked, concerned. Harry silently handed his timetable over to her. She took the timetable and stared at it.  
  
Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Sixth Year Gryffindor Timetable  
  
Student: Harry James Gryffindor Potter  
  
Monday  
  
7 am - Special Studies 9 am - NEWT Potions 1 pm - NEWT Charms 3 pm - NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts 6 pm - 10 pm - Special Studies  
  
Tuesday  
  
7 am - Special Studies 9 am - NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts 1 pm - NEWT Transfiguration 3 pm - Special Studies 6 pm - Gryffindor Quidditch Practice 9 pm - 10 pm - Special Studies  
  
Wednesday  
  
7 am - Special Studies 9 am - NEWT Transfiguration 1 pm - NEWT Charms 3 pm - NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts 6 pm - DA  
  
Thursday  
  
7 am - Special Studies 9 am - NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts 1 pm - NEWT Potions 3 pm - Special Studies 6 pm - Gryffindor Quidditch Practice 9 pm - 10 pm - Special Studies  
  
Friday  
  
7 am - Special Studies 9 am - NEWT Potions 1 pm - Special Studies 3 pm - NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts 6 pm - DA  
  
Saturday  
  
9 am - Special Studies 8 pm - Special Studies  
  
Sunday  
  
9 am - Special Studies 8 pm - Special Studies  
  
"Harry when are you supposed to be able to do your homework?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have no idea, Hermione. I mean, I knew it would be a lot but this is ridiculous."  
  
Ron took hold of Harry's timetable and let out a low whistle. "Bloody hell, Harry. When do they expect you to eat and sleep?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron. Anyway, what do you guys have?"  
  
Harry had a look at their timetables. Hermione had the same lessons as he did but was also in Arithmancy on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. He noticed that she was also down for the morning special lessons on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays and for most of the evenings as well but for only two hours instead of his four. Also, Ron was only down for an hour in the evenings, same as Neville, Luna and Ginny.  
  
Looking at his watch, Harry noticed that they only had fifteen minutes to get to potions. He and Hermione quickly grabbed their stuff and hurried to the dungeons while Ron went to Muggle Studies. When they reached the Potions' door, Harry noticed that there weren't very many students. It was a lesson of about thirteen where he and Hermione were the only Gryffindors. There was Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. The rest were from Slytherin including Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Nott and a few others that Harry didn't recognize. No Crabbe or Goyle, which wasn't really a surprise.  
  
Walking in, Harry and Hermione quickly took a seat at the back even though they knew that Snape was going to split them up. Susan, Padma, and Terry sat towards the back as well. Only Draco and Blaise were sitting down by the front. There was quiet chatter when the door banged open and Snape stalked in in his usual dramatic fashion. He walked towards the front and stared at the students, giving Harry and Hermione a sneer.  
  
"This is perhaps the most difficult lesson you will ever face in your entire education here at Hogwarts and only the best can enter my lesson. Each of you has achieved an Outstanding in your OWLs, though I am shocked to see one of you.." Stopping his tirade, he stared directly at Harry. "But nevertheless it seems that fame can buy Mr. Gryffindor everything. Even a new middle name. How very loyal to your house."  
  
There were a few snickers from some of the Slytherins. Harry simply stared back with a bored expression.  
  
"Well, Mr. Gryffindor, I see that only one other member of the dream team made it to this lesson. Never mind, I have no room for redheaded idiots here. Still, I really do think I should split up the dream duo. Gryffindor swap places with Zabini now!"  
  
Harry simply got up with a calm expression and picked up his things and walked towards the front and sat down next to Draco.  
  
"There, that's better. Now, today you will be making a sleeping drought. It is milder than the dreamless sleep potion but it is safer. Gather you ingredients and get started."  
  
Harry pulled out his new potions book and turned to the page of the potion. Reading the list of ingredients he needed, he took out his cauldron and got started. He knew that he needed to start a conversation with Malfoy but Harry had no idea how to start. Luckily, it was Malfoy who took the first step.  
  
"So, Potter, I'm surprised to see you here. Especially since I thought you were taking remedial potions." Harry noted that there was no maliciousness behind the statement. Just curiosity. So Harry shrugged.  
  
"I studied hard in the last term. Besides, it was worth it just to imagine the look on Snape's face when he realized that I was taking this lesson. So, dumb and dumber not make it?"  
  
"Did you even have to ask?" Malfoy sneered. "Besides, we're not friends anymore, as I'm sure you noticed."  
  
Harry was dying to ask why, but didn't want to push his luck. Malfoy wasn't exactly being friendly but wasn't hostile or arrogant either. He decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Hermione and I wanted to thank you for helping her out yesterday," he said cautiously.  
  
Malfoy shrugged as if it were nothing. Harry took that as the end of their conversation and turned his concentration back to his potion. For the next hour he and Malfoy didn't speak and soon it was time to hand in their finished potions. Harry was pleased to see that his potion was the same shade of blue as Malfoy's, which was a sure sign that he had done it correctly. Taking a sample of his potion, Harry cleaned up his area and took the sample to the front desk where Snape was sitting. Silently, Harry handed his sample over, while Snape looked at him in disgust. Turning around he gathered his things and walked out of the lesson room. He was surprised to see Hermione talking to Blaise when he entered the crowded hallway. Blaise Zabini was someone that Harry knew very little about. She was a rather petite blond and was good at Potions. Although she was never really insulting to Gryffindors she wasn't exactly friendly either. Hermione turned and realized that Harry was out of the lesson and waved him over.  
  
"Harry meet Blaise," she said pleasantly. "Blaise and some of the other Slytherins have signed up for the DA!"  
  
Harry smiled at Blaise. "Really? That's great! I can't wait to see you all on Wednesday."  
  
Blaise looked up at the boy-who-lived with a shrewd expression. "Really? The fact that we're Slytherins doesn't bother you, Potter?"  
  
Harry decided to be honest. "At one point, yes, it would have, but not anymore. Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat are right. We need to learn how to work together as a team."  
  
"So, what changed Potter?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess I grew up."  
  
Harry then turned towards Hermione and reminded her that they needed to go to Charms. It turned out that Blaise and Malfoy were also in that lesson so they walked together. On the way Blaise asked Hermione several questions about the DA and what was going to be taught.  
  
Once reaching the lesson room they walked in to a shocked lesson. Since Potions was so far and they had been talking, they were the last to get there and needless to say everyone was shocked to see two Gryffindors and two Slytherins walk in so calmly. Especially when two of those students were Harry and Malfoy. Harry and Hermione walked towards the table where Ron and the other Gryffindors were sitting. They sat on either side of Ron.  
  
"What on Earth were you doing with that Slytherin?" Ron made no effort to lower his voice.  
  
Harry frowned. "We're in the same Potions lesson Ron and we walked up. That's all. Plus, Blaise wanted to talk to Hermione. We better shut up now though. Flitwick is about to start lesson."  
  
Harry turned his attention back to Flitwick, who had now started his lecture. They were going to learn charms that could be used for survival. Such as minor healing charms, how to conjure small amounts of food and how to make a shelter more comfortable. Harry concentrated. Skills like these, no matter how insignificant, were useful. He had realized over the summer that while many charms didn't appear like much, they could be very dangerous if used in the right way. Just look at the tickling charm. If not taken off a victim it could torture much like the Cruciatus Curse. There is a fine line between pleasure and pain. Flitwick also gave them a review of their OWL results. Most of the students had done really well in the exam and Flitwick was ecstatic. When the lesson was over and the trio were getting ready to leave, Flitwick called Harry over.  
  
"Mr. Potter, a word please." Harry stopped and looked at Flitwick, who waited until they were alone in the room before speaking.  
  
"First of all, Mr. Potter, congratulations on your new guardian. I have to say that I haven't seen Albus happier than when he came back and told us you had agreed."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. Was there anything else you wanted to say?" the youth asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, tell me Mr. Potter, are there any students that barred from the DA?"  
  
Harry frowned. What did Flitwick mean? Then he realized that he was asking about Marietta. "Professor, at the moment, the group is open to all eligible students. However, any student that attends only to cause trouble will be banned from any future meetings."  
  
"That is good to hear. Certain students had thought they would not be welcome back. Also, I wanted to thank you. Your friendship has helped one of my favorite students. I know that Luna Lovegood has been treated badly by many students, especially from my house, and she has always taken it silently. However, since joining your group of friends she is more confident and more aware of what is around her. You see, she has the second sight and that causes her to view the world differently and most don't understand that."  
  
"Luna is a good friend of ours now, Professor and we won't stand for her being treated badly."  
  
Flitwick nodded. He understood that while the old Potter wouldn't stand for anyone hurting a friend, the new Potter would retaliate back and he had a feeling that none of his students would be able to defend themselves from that.  
  
Ron sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. They had decided to walk on ahead and wait for Harry in the Great Hall. Filling his plate up with food, Ron leaned back and started to eat. He glanced every few minutes at Hermione and frowned. Normally Hermione would be eating and reading from some big textbook but she kept glancing at the door. Ron wasn't stupid. He knew that she was waiting for Harry. He felt a surge of anger. 'Why is she waiting for him? I'm here!'  
  
"He's a big boy, Hermione. I'm sure he can look after himself." It came out a lot harsher than he had wanted it to.  
  
Hermione jumped but quickly calmed herself. "I was just wondering what Professor Flitwick wanted to talk to Harry about."  
  
"I'm sure that he'll tell us. If he wants to that is."  
  
"What did you mean by that Ron?"  
  
"It's just that he never tells anyone anything! He just goes ahead and does it. For goodness sake, he hasn't even told us how the Dursleys really treated him or what happened at the Tri-wizard Tournament. He didn't tell us how Sirius died...just that he did. He didn't mention anything about him being captain let alone that he could play Quidditch again! To top it all off, he didn't tell anyone about letting Dumbledore becoming his guardian! It's certainly given Harry some perks but then again he is the boy-who- lived!"  
  
"Ron! How can you talk about Harry like that? And shut up! We are in the Great Hall! We can have this conversation later in private!" she hissed back.  
  
Ron let out a growl of frustration and angrily dug into his food. He was so stupid! The one chance he had to talk to his Hermione and he ruined it by talking about Harry! He was brought out of his melancholy thoughts when Harry had finally reached the Great Hall and sat down.  
  
"So, Ron. Quidditch is starting up soon and man do we need to start up a good team and soon. Do you realize how many positions we have to fill? Four!"  
  
"Err, Harry, don't you mean five? Three chasers and two beaters?"  
  
"Nope. Ginny is a good player. I was thinking that she would be great as a chaser. Anyway, we need to have tryouts soon. I was thinking about this weekend."  
  
"But don't you have practice scheduled this week already, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but we need to find new players first and I've already asked McGonagall and she said that this weekend is fine for tryouts."  
  
Soon it was time for the trio to head to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Walking in they were surprised to see that their first professor was going to be Tonks, who upon seeing Hermione and Ron enter rushed forward to see the hunk that Harry had apparently now become. Harry blushed and stood in front of her.  
  
"Hi, Tonks. How have you been?" He didn't get a chance to say anything further as he soon found himself in a death grip of a hug. 'Kind of like Hermione's,' he thought.  
  
"Harry! Oh My God! I can't believe it! You've changed so much! Everyone said that you have and damn do you look good. If I wasn't one of your professors I'd drag you to my room and have my wicked way with you...but then again there is always detention."  
  
With that Tonks winked at Hermione, who couldn't seem to stop giggling, and sauntered off towards the front of the room leaving a blushing and gaping Harry behind. Once he realized that Tonks was teasing him, he sat down and threw a glare at her.  
  
Looking around, Harry was pleased to see that all of the DA members from their year were in this lesson. As were Draco Blaise, and many others. The lesson went great. Although Tonks was very clumsy, she was a good Auror and an even better teacher. Everyone liked her, including the Slytherins. She went over what it meant to be an Auror and basic Auror training. In the last half hour, they were paired up and practiced shielding charms. The DA members had all perfect shields.  
  
"Alright everyone that was great. I will be having lessons with you this week and on the last day we will be casting a shield that is rarely used because it is very draining and difficult to cast. However, if done correctly it will protect you from most curses and hexes. There is also the added bonus that the color is different for most people and can be used to determine the amount of magic a person has in them. Now, for homework, I want two rolls of parchment on different shielding charms. Class dismissed."  
  
Everyone in the lesson was excited to be able to see how powerful they all were. There were already whispers going around the room that Harry would obviously have the most powerful one. Harry groaned. If this was true it was going to cause problems.  
  
Soon enough it was time for Harry's first special lesson. Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office wondering what it would be about. He knew that there was going to be an Occulmency lesson but that wasn't going to take up four hours. When he got to the stone gargoyle he gave the password and quickly made his way up the stairs. He walked through the door and found Snape and Dumbledore talking in hushed voices. 'This is beginning to become a pattern. Does Snape have nothing else to do in his spare time?'  
  
"Ah, Harry, sit down. How have your lessons been?"  
  
"Fine, Albus. A bit routine though since it's mostly recapping last year right now."  
  
"Yes, well, you will find that for a while. Don't worry though. You'll find everything challenging soon enough. Now, Severus told me that you and Mr. Malfoy were paired up in Potions. How did it go?"  
  
Harry told them about their limited conversation and how he felt no hostility coming from the blond Slytherin. He also told them about what happened after the lesson.  
  
"Zabini and Draco have joined the DA!" Snape exclaimed.  
  
"Well I know that Blaise has but I'm not sure about Draco yet."  
  
"Still Harry, keep trying to talk to him. It seems that Mr. Malfoy no longer shares his father's views. The Zabini family is one of the few Pureblood Slytherin families that has openly rejected joining Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy's recent association with Miss Zabini shows that plainly."  
  
After a few minutes discussion Snape left the room. Albus looked at Harry. he knew his young charge was eager to start and probably had several questions.  
  
"Albus, what are we going to be doing in these lessons? When are Hermione and the others going to be joining us? When do I have lessons with the other professors? When do I do my homework? Or do my Prefect duties? Or get any sleep?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Take a few breaths my boy. Now, Miss Granger will join us at eight o'clock tonight. You will both do your Occulmency training until nine, then you will do your Prefect rounds, and then come back to finish up. I'm sure that once you set up a routine you will be able to find time to sleep and there are slots for meals. The other students will join is on the weekends. As for homework, well you won't be doing any, there are far more important things for you to be learning, but that's not to say we won't be giving you any work to do. Also, we will be using your library quite a bit in some lessons. You will be able to learn a great deal from those books. Harry, if at any time you feel that things get to be too much then you may have to consider giving up Quidditch. It shouldn't come to that but the option is there."  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly for a few moments and let the new information sink into Harry's already clouded mind. "Now, for the first few lessons I will be teaching you how to Apparate. It is as you know a highly useful skill to have."  
  
Dumbledore then gave Harry a lecture on the theory of Apparition and what it involved. It was primarily a form of wandless magic and how far you were able to travel depended on the individual's power. Harry also learned that the more power an individual had the quieter the 'pop' was when you you Apparated or Disapparated.  
  
"We will be practicing Apparition on the Forbidden Forest just beyond where the wards end. For now I want you to read the book, Apparition Made Easy. It should be in the books that Minerva and Remus picked up for you. Just as a quick note, Harry. Yes, you can tell your other friends about these lessons. I will let you know if I want you to be quiet about them. Now, if I'm not mistaken, Miss Granger should be arriving soon."  
  
Just as Dumbledore finished talking, there was a knock on the door and Hermione walked in. For the next hour they worked on their meditation exercises and clearing their minds. Then Dumbledore tried to enter their minds using Legimency. Harry found that he was able to easily recognize as attack now, but it still took time for him to be able to block out an attacker. Dumbledore, however, assured him that they were making good progress.  
  
At nine o'clock, Harry and Hermione left for their Prefect rounds. Hermione explained that Professor McGonagall, who was responsible for the Prefects, had given them both the duties that would occur at night so that should they get caught coming out of the Headmaster's office after hours no one would suspect anything.  
  
While walking around, Harry realized that they would have to be careful of what they said during their rounds lest someone overheard. Even in the relative safety of the Gryffindor common room they would have to be careful since there were certain issues that they couldn't talk about in the presence of Ron. He voiced these concerns to Hermione.  
  
"Well, the easiest thing to do would be to say whatever we wanted to in front of everyone."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a confused look. "I mean, if we knew a different language or one we made up, like a code or something..."  
  
"That could work Hermione but if we suddenly started talking in a different language then people are going to think we are talking about them or something important. Maybe we could come up with some signals. Ones that if we used no one else would think twice about but that we knew meant something."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll try and come up with something. Oh, Harry. Can I use your library? There is something that I want to look up but I don't think the main library has anything on the subject."  
  
"Sure. What do you want to research?"  
  
"Just a challenge someone gave me, that's all."  
  
It was almost half past ten when Dumbledore finally let Harry and Hermione go. They dragged themselves to the common room. On entering they noticed that almost everyone in their year was still up. Ron and Ginny were talking to Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Ginny was sitting on Dean's lap and Ron was throwing Dean dirty looks.  
  
"Hey guys. How did Prefect duties go? Catch anyone out of bounds?" Neville asked when he noticed them enter. Harry through himself onto a sofa in front of them and Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"Not yet, Neville. It's still early in the year. Give it a few weeks and there will be people sneaking about."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. You do most of the sneaking around this place," Ron sneered at Harry.  
  
"I think that all three of us are included in that Ron." Hermione was annoyed. She was tired and really couldn't deal with Ron's immaturity at this moment.  
  
"Anyway, I got to go to sleep. I'm exhausted. Harry, you should probably head out too. You said that you had that early lesson that you wanted to prepare for."  
  
Harry smiled. Trust Hermione to remind him of his early lesson. Seven in the morning! He groaned inwardly. He didn't really want to think about such an early lesson. He said goodnight to the others and walked to his room. Once there, he decided to find the book that Albus recommended he read. Sitting in front of the fire, Harry read through three chapters before falling asleep.  
  
"Come on, Gryffindor! Concentrate! I know you can go faster than this."  
  
Harry groaned as he tried to mentally drown out Snape's voice and concentrate solely on blocking Snape's attacks. The man seemed determined to behead him with his sword. 'The greasy git must have got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'  
  
On the other side of the room, Hermione was throwing knives at moving targets. She had decided to concentrate on what she was good at. Besides she much preferred knives to swords.  
  
It was Wednesday and that meant that he didn't have a lesson with Albus today. He did, however, have his first DA lesson that evening. Yesterday, he and Albus had read up an Apparition and Albus had told Harry that they were going to the forest on Saturday to practice.  
  
Another sudden attack from Snape caused Harry to drop to the ground and roll out of Snape's way. Twenty minutes later Snape decided that they had enough for the day and left the room, but not before telling Harry that he expected a full report from him about the actions of the Slytherins in the DA lesson. To Harry's surprise, there were about twenty Slytherin students who had joined the DA. Zabini, Millicent, Malfoy and twelve others were in the clear and had Snape's backing while others such as Nott and Parkinson did not.  
  
Turning to his bedroom, Harry hurried and had a shower before rushing out to Transfiguration. Walking in, Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron were already there. He sat down at the table in front of them and next to Neville. McGonagall had them practice transfiguring parts of themselves.  
  
"Human transfiguration is perhaps one of the hardest parts of Transfiguration. Master this and you are one step closer to becoming an Animagus. As you know, there are very few witches and wizards out there who have the skill to become one. I warn you now that should I see anyone use some of these spells out of class and against a student it will be a month's worth of detentions with Filch. I will not tolerate anyone messing around with this. Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
Harry looked at Neville in surprise. Neville hardly ever raised his hand to volunteer or ask a question.  
  
"Professor, how long does it take to become an Animagus? Do you get to choose what animal you are?"  
  
"It depends on the individual, Mr. Longbottom. It can take anywhere from six months to several years and no you can not choose your form. It depends solely on your personality."  
  
There were a few excited whispers around the room at the thought of becoming an Animagus. However, the time period put a quite a few people off. While McGonagall was trying to answer other questions, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Professor, is it possible for anyone to have a magical creature as their form?"  
  
"There are only three wizards in known history to ever have such a form and those are Merlin, and two of the Hogwarts' founders. There have been no others."  
  
Harry looked up in surprise at that. Hesitantly, he asked who they were and what forms they had.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin was a basilisk and Godric Gryffindor was a griffin."  
  
The rest of the lesson was spent trying to change their partner's hair colour, which most were able to do without much mishap. Harry won ten points for Gryffindor for being the first to complete the task.  
  
In Defence Against the Dark Arts, they were once again going over different types of shield charms. Only this time Tonks was teaching them curses that were designed to weaken a person's shield. The only students to get them right the first time were Harry, Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
As luck would have it the more nervous Harry felt about the DA the sooner it came. Due to the large amount of students who had signed up it was decided that they would conduct the lessons in the Great Hall. About 80 students had signed up and that was practically all of the students from 4th year and up. Harry guessed that by Christmas at least twenty of those would either drop out or be kicked out. He hoped he was wrong though. Harry started to pace on the stage and was soon joined by Hermione and Remus. Soon enough the students started to pour in and it would have got off to a great start if it hadn't been for Ron's outburst. When he saw the Slytherins enter the hall, Ron had started moaning loudly and it took both Ginny and Hermione to get him to shut up. As an angry Hermione stormed back to the front, Harry asked what had happened. He had been absorbed with the register and hadn't heard the commotion.  
  
"Oh, it's Ron. Don't worry. He's shutting up for now but he's going to probably kick off later in the common room."  
  
There wasn't any more time to talk as all the student's had arrived. Harry calmly walked forward. "Okay, thank you all for coming. The main point of the DA is to learn offensive and defensive skills as well as getting some practice at duelling. Also, there is the fact that many of us need to learn to work as a team. So, you may find yourself paired with other students from other houses."  
  
Parvati raised her hand. "Harry, are you allowed to give house points or detentions? I mean, is the DA a lesson or a study group?"  
  
"It's a study group do there won't be points or detentions being given out. However, I can throw you out of the group if there are signs of the dark arts or if you attack another student deliberately. I will take you to the Headmaster's office myself."  
  
"What are we going to be learning here anyway, Potter?"  
  
Nott and company had so far just said a few snide remarks but they were especially keen on getting at Malfoy, who was calmly standing on the other side of the room.  
  
"During the first two or three meetings we will be going over a list of spells that I have. Spells such as Expelliarmus and Stupefy. This is so that I we can split you up into groups according to skill and experience. I will also be going over the Patronus spell. Some members if the DA last year are able to do this already and we will be going over it again for the rest of you."  
  
Harry then proceeded to group the students by year and then into pairs. He made sure each person was paired with someone from an alternative house. Harry teamed Malfoy with Parvati, who looked nervous about-facing the blond Slytherin but calmed when Harry gave her a confident look. Ron was with Nott and Neville was with Blaise. They were instructed to use the disarming spell and some mild hexes to see who was more advanced. Once each group was finished, Harry had them take a break. He could easily tell that there were certain students were more advanced than the others. Such as Malfoy, Blaise, and most of the old DA members. He decided to split them into two groups. The Basic group, which included most of the students, went over to the side with Remus and Hermione to practice a list of hexes and charms that Harry gave them. Harry took the 30 remaining students to the top end of the hall.  
  
"Well done all of you. From what I've seen you guys are much more advanced then the others, So this is going to be the plan, we will spend an half hour practicing new hexes, curses and shields and the rest of the time will be spent duelling each other."  
  
Harry took out his wand and conjured several targets and placed them against a wall. "Now, what I want to do is see how well you can aim. So for now just use the full body bind and see how many times you can hit the target."  
  
Quite a few students looked a bit scornful at this but soon realized just how bad their aim was. Several missed all together while others were able to hit the target they were nowhere near the centre. The only student who was able to hit the target at the centre was Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, wait, why don't you see how well you do with moving targets."  
  
Much like Hermione's dagger throwing, Malfoy was able to hit several of the targets before Harry had him stop.  
  
"That was great work, Malfoy. What the rest of you need to realize is that when you dual, your opponent won't stay standing in one place. You need to be able to aim and hit your target. That is it for now. I'll see you all on Friday."  
  
Harry waited as all the students made their way out before turning to Remus and Hermione. "Well, what did you think? How did it go?"  
  
"It was great, Harry! Everyone was generally interested and we were lucky that no one messed around either," Hermione said enthusiastically.  
  
"You were great, Harry. You managed to hold their attention, which isn't easy with such a large group. You are showing the makings of being a great teacher," Remus said fondly.  
  
"Really?" Harry was smiling now. He really wanted to do well at this. Just then a voice Harry knew all too well spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Harry, really. And I have to say I agree with Remus. You will become a wonderful teacher should you decide to follow that as a career," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked up at him in surprise. Had he been watching the entire time?  
  
"I decided to come and see for myself just how the lesson would go. And I have to say that I was quite impressed with Mr. Malfoy's skills towards the end. However, I also came to give you some other news."  
  
Dumbledore took a pause. He just knew that Harry and Remus weren't going to be happy with this at all. "I just got notice that we will be having a visitor at the end of the week. Minister Fudge has decided to come and observe the school, as he puts it, however, he wishes to see Harry and have me declared to be an unfit guardian."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Dumbledore was right. He nearly found himself deafened by the three yells.  
  
"Let him come, Albus, and see for himself. But I will go to hell and back before he tries to discredit you or me again," Harry said, passionately.  
  
"Thank you for that, Harry. We will discuss this more when it gets closer to the date. Now, I think you should go and get some rest. After all you have another long day tomorrow."  
  
Harry and Hermione knew a dismissal when they heard one. No doubt, Remus and Dumbledore were going to discuss this further. Harry walked towards Gryffindor tower. He could feel himself getting annoyed. He knew that Fudge was going to visit at some point so why was he getting so worked up about it? He felt a small hand slip into his and give it a gentle squeeze. He looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be fine. The best thing you can do is stay calm and not let the minister bait you about the headmaster."  
  
"I know, Hermione and that's going to be the hard part. You just know that Fudge is going to try and make things as awkward as possible and deliberately say things to cause trouble."  
  
They didn't have much more chance to talk when they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Giving the password, "affinity", they walked in and made their way to their friends.  
  
"Hey, that was a great meeting, Harry! Who would have thought that it would have such a large turnout!" Dean, Neville, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender agreed with Seamus. They were also enthused about the meeting and couldn't wait until Friday's session.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. "Hey, mate, what did you think?"  
  
"Oh sure, it was great, but it would have been much better without the slimy Slytherins."  
  
Harry frowned. "Ron, don't say that. Not all of the Slytherins are so bad. I mean, Blaise is alright and we just got to know the others."  
  
"We don't need them. They're all traitors. How do you know that they aren't Death Eaters and are going to sell you over to You Know Who? And what about Malfoy! You were so impressed with him! And singled him out for attention! What is he supposed to be? Better than us?"  
  
"Ron, you know that I don't think like that. Also, you can't just label people like that. Not every Slytherin is a Death Eater and not every Death Eater is a Slytherin. I don't think Malfoy is better than you all but you have to agree that he has got great aim and reflexes."  
  
"He probably got it from Death Eater lessons and torturing people."  
  
"Harry is right Ron. After all we already know of one Death Eater who is a Gryffindor. Remember Wormtail?"  
  
Ron shuddered at the memory of the rat that used to share his bed. The he glared at Hermione.  
  
"He was a Gryffindor and did more damage and caused more pain than any of the other Slytherin Death Eaters," she went on.  
  
Neville looked at Ron. "The Lestranges, the ones who att...attacked my parents, Bellatrix was a Slytherin but her husband was a Ravenclaw. Harry's right Ron. We shouldn't put labels on people. We have no right to judge."  
  
Ron got up, clearly seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere in this conversation. Even his own sister wasn't agreeing with him.  
  
"Fine, but don't come to me when you get stabbed in the back by those Slytherins. Mark my words Harry. They're going to betray you."  
  
Ron then turned and headed up to the sixth-year dormitories. Harry sighed and wished goodnight to everyone went to his room. Not feeling tired; he carried on reading the book on Apparition and quickly finished it. Just as he was ready to go to bed, Ron's words came back to him. 'Mark my words Harry, they're going to betray you.' Harry shivered and decided not to listen to Ron and become paranoid. He wasn't going to become best friends with them over night but he was willing to give them a chance.  
  
Well what do you all think! Send me a review and let me know.  
  
As I mentioned at the top I am in desperate need of a beta reader as my grammer is pretty awful and I really don't want to put chapters up without them being checked as I now they wont be as good as these chapters. I already have chapter 8 done and have started chapter 9 so the quicker someone offers the quicker those will be up!  
  
Thanks to Ariana Dumbledore for the last time for doing a great job!  
  
Author responses  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent me a review as I have mentioned before I love reading them Athenakitty – With everything that's gone on I'm sure anyone will feel confused or overwhelmed at times especially Hermione since she knows so much. Harry wont decline the captaincy as Dumbledore said he needs something to take his mind off all that has happened or will happen with Voldemort. As I mentioned last time Fudge will make an appearance in the next chapter. As for Narcissa I have something special planned for her! (And no I wont tell you more about that you just have to wait and see) Thanks for the review!  
  
Csferosha – So glad there are others that don't like Ron either expect more Ron bashing!  
  
EnterTheLion – Thanks for the reviews Harry will grow to be as powerful as Dumbledore or Godric but he wont become a super human, as I really don't like those sorts of stories. As for Hermione that's what I had planned anyway. Cheers.  
  
Hexe605 – I wanna go and see Troy too but don't think I'll get the time with work and stuff. Yep Nott has become the official bad guy in place or Draco Malfoy. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Lani Lalaith – I like Dumbledore and I've written the way I believe he really thinks and acts for Harry. Glad to know that I'm doing this okay so far.  
  
MortyM – I'll try my best but to be honest I thought I was going too slow!  
  
Ninotsjka – Eh Quidditch match? I have no idea hopefully I'll be able to do that justice should be up soon though. Crabbe Goyle well this chapter has answered that question. Thanks for the review.  
  
RogueBHS – Cho crawling you know I really like that thought. I'm not that keen on her either seems really quite vain to me. Thanks for the review! Oh just to mention I read your fic the other day Faith which I like Ron's a jealous idiot as usual. Thanks for the review.  
  
yaminy-grint4eva – I'll be sure to read your fic. Cheers  
  
Also thanks to ChoChangLookAlike, Potter Reader, krr84, Griffon offspring, Anonymous9 and borne-shadow-child and any one else I might have missed out for their reviews.  
  
Next Chapter – Lessons with Tonks and Dumbledore. Quidditch Try outs. Oh and did I mention Fudge, Umbridge and Percy Weasley. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
Harry once again concentrated on preventing Dumbledore from accessing his memories. During their discussions Dumbledore decided that instead of Harry trying to completely empty his mind, to try to concentrate on an unimportant image. Harry concentrated on the image of a lake surrounded with trees he could feel Dumbledore trying to access memories regarding his childhood but every time an image of Dudley or any of the Dursleys would come, Harry would again concentrate on his lake. A few seconds later to Harry's relief Dumbledore broke the contact  
  
"Well done Harry you've shown great improvement I believe that this method is the best for you to work with and in the next lessons we will concentrate on improving this. I think that another two weeks and you will be capable of defending yourself from Voldemort and we can make a start on your elemental lessons."  
  
Harry grinned he had been wanting to practise that for ages. Leaning back in his chair Harry tiredly watched Dumbledore test Hermione on her mental shields as his mind went over the day they had had and what was going to happen in the next few days. He had once again had potions lesson and was sitting with Malfoy. The lesson had gone well they hadn't spoken to each other much, but what they had was encouraging. Harry had congratulated Malfoy on his performance and Malfoy said that the lesson had been much better than he thought it would be and that he was looking forward to the next ones. Ron was disappointed to hear that as he had secretly hoped that the Slytherins would hate Harry's teaching and quit.  
  
As Gryffindor did not have a full team yet and the tryouts were on the weekend there was no Quidditch practise that day, so Harry had instead spent several hours reading in his library about spell modification. He was wondering if there was any way in which he could increase the power of his spells aside from emotion. He was surprised when he heard knocking on his door and found that it was Snape. Harry let the professor in and they sat in his living room, Snape, he soon found out, had come to return the potions book he had borrowed. Harry asked if he had found anything interesting in it, to which Snape had replied "Just a few poisons nothing for you to worry about", which didn't exactly encourage Harry, nevertheless he let Snape take a few more books one on potions and one on the dark arts.  
  
Harry then thought on what was going to happen. First of all, there was Fudge's imminent arrival within the next week or so, which Dumbledore had found out from some of the order members working in the ministry, something Harry was not looking forward to at all. Then there was Quidditch on Saturday and his first practical apparition lesson. He was confident that he would be able to do this and he had read the book Dumbledore had given him.  
  
"Tired Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped he hadn't realised that Dumbledore and Hermione had finished  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking Albus."  
  
On seeing Dumbledore's questioning gaze, he mentioned Fudges visit.  
  
"Don't worry about it my boy, the best thing we can do is act naturally and like we normally do. The only suggestion I have is to not let Fudge get to you and to act like the world sees you. What I mean is that Fudge hasn't seen you lately and you have changed not only in appearance but in attitude. You may not see it, but you are becoming quite a wise young man and I suggest we use that to our advantage. So act confident and be sure of yourself. Fudge is expecting you to be the same small, worried child he had dragged in front of the Wizengamot last year."  
  
Harry decided to take Dumbledore's advice and after wishing him good night, he and Hermione walked back towards Gryffindor tower, but instead of heading towards the fat lady Hermione continued to walk with Harry and entered his room instead. On Harry's questioning look she gave some off beat answer about using the library. They sat down in the living room first and took a drink of pumpkin juice which the house elves had delivered. They seemed to know whenever Harry was in the rooms and continually supplied him with food and drink.  
  
"You never did tell me what you were researching the other day 'Mione."  
  
"I told you, it's just a challenge someone set me and I'll tell you if I find anything important out, and don't call me that!"  
  
Harry laughed, "I'm sure you'll find out what you were looking for, and as for the name, well I like it."  
  
"Fine, call me that but if I ever hear you say that in public you will regret it Harry James Gryffindor Potter."  
  
Harry sat back a bit subdued then when Hermione questioned him, his answer surprised her.  
  
"Do I have any right to the name Potter, Hermione? I mean I accept everything that's happened but it just seems so unreal at times, I don't know what to think. Sometimes I wonder, if had Sirius still been alive, would it have bothered him that I wasn't the son of his best friend after all? He always said that I reminded him of well James... dad so much"  
  
"Of course you do Harry. James Potter knew exactly whose son you were and still accepted you and took you into his family and gave you his name. You've heard all the stories from everyone about how much he loved you. Your childhood photos show you that. As for Sirius, it would have been a shock for him, well, it was a shock for all of us, but he loved you Harry, and he still would have loved you, I mean look at Remus, he was James Potter's friend and he still loves you."  
  
"Your right Mione, anyway, you said you want to use the library, well come on. I want to do some reading too."  
  
"Anything important?"  
  
"Some healing. Albus told me that I'm going to have some lessons with Pomfrey, so I want to be prepared. Besides, it sounds interesting and will be useful"  
  
The next few hours passed peacefully for the pair, both comfortable in each other's company. It was only when Hermione yawned that she and Harry both decided to go to sleep.  
  
Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table and looked around, there were only a few students in the Great Hall. After all it was still early and breakfast wasn't to be served for another 15 minutes yet. Neither Harry, Hermione nor her brother were here yet. She sighed. She was a little annoyed with Ron to be honest he constantly seemed to walk around as if he had a bug up his ass. Even the other Gryffindors avoided him at times now. Although neither of his two best friends were around for that, not that it was their fault Hermione was always busy with work and Harry was busy with all his lessons. She sighed again when a conversation between Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown Hogwarts biggest gossipers caught her interest.  
  
"I mean you just have to wonder where she goes, I mean she comes in late, leaves early. Even Hermione can't spend all that time in the library."  
  
"Your right Lav the only times I've seen her out of class is when she is doing her prefect duties with Harry... You don't think there something going on between the two of then after all they have their own rooms now being prefects and all maybe she spends time in Harry's room. Not that you can blame her and all I mean Harry is so hot"  
  
"I though about that Parvati but the funny thing is, no one knows where Harry's room is exactly. Apparently Seamus and Dean asked McGonagall and she mumbled something about security and walked off."  
  
"Harry's really changed hasn't he? He's just so mysterious and dreamy and intelligent and he was just so great in the DA class. Did you see Cho stare at him?"  
  
"Cho's always staring at Harry now, Lav. She probably can't believe that she left Harry for Michael after all, she and Harry had that date last year, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah I heard the Ravenclaws say that it was Hermione's fault that they broke up and that's why she's always giving her such filthy looks."  
  
The conversation seemed to go onto more mundane things. Still, Ginny had learnt some interesting things, and wondered if her intelligent bushy hair friend did have feelings for the saviour of the Wizarding World or not. A small part of her also hoped that Ron didn't hear any conversations like that. She was the youngest Weasley, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that Ron liked Hermione before he did. She also knew her friend too well, and even if she was unsure about her feelings for Harry, she definitely knew what she thought about her brother. While Ron was one of her best friends and that was all he would ever be. They were a bad match and everyone but Ron seemed to see that. She did also wonder where Hermione disappeared to, and decided to ask Hermione the next time she had a chance.  
  
There was an air of excitement in the DADA class. That day, it was Tonks last lesson on shielding charms and the next week they had Kingsley, who was going to into Auror training with them. However that wasn't why they were excited, the reason was the shields they were going to use that day were ones that would show them how powerful a person was.  
  
Tonks walked towards the front of the class and cleared her throat. After the class had fallen silent, she told them a rough scale of colours they could use to measure their power. The scale seemed to go from green-yellow- orange-red-purple-blue-white-silver to gold, which was apparently the strongest shield there was and the colour of the Founder's shields. Voldemort and Dumbledore they were told, had silver shields. Harry paled. He was afraid that he may end up having a gold or a silver shield and end up giving Voldemort an idea of just how powerful he was. Voldemort may also be a founders descendent, but was nowhere as near as Harry. Still, Tonks started to call their classmates up one at a time. The average shield for the majority of the class was orange which for their age was good the only major differences where Hermione who had a reddish purple shield and Malfoy who had a purplish blue shield. Harry wasn't really too surprised. He knew Malfoy was a powerful wizard. Ron and Neville also had orange shields much to Ron's disappointment. Then it was Harry's turn and he walked towards the front of the class and raised his wand.  
  
"Ah Nymphadora, you don't mind if I just have a word do you... ah Harry about to do your shield were you? Don't mind me go ahead"  
  
Dumbledore. Harry gave a brief sigh of relief while the rest of the class may have been too busy paying attention to the headmaster. Harry had seen Dumbledore give a subtle flick of his wand towards him and he raised the wand again and spoke the incantation. Immediately, a white silver shield formed in front of him. Harry ended the incantation and walked back to his desk, feeling the stares on his back. Tonks soon ended the class and reminded them that they had Kingsley Shacklebolt next week. As the students got up to leave, Harry lagged behind. He wanted to ask Dumbledore what he had done.  
  
"Quite impressive Harry."  
  
"Thank you Albus. I just wanted to know what you had done?"  
  
"Well Harry, I didn't think it would be too wise for Voldemort to find out just how strong you are, so I cast a spell which allowed the class to see a shield that I chose them to see. Your actual shield is silver just not as dark as mine or Voldemort's, but once we get you trained up more, I expect that to change, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to have a gold shield."  
  
Harry excused himself as he wanted to go and prepare for his second DA class, and he knew his friends were most likely waiting for him outside. Sure enough, he saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him  
  
"What did Dumbledore want Harry?"  
  
Somehow, Ron managed to make the question come out much harsher than expected.  
  
"Nothing Ron, he just wanted to remind me about something and to wish me good luck with the DA tonight."  
  
Harry was surprised at just how easily lying now came to him last year or the year before he would have stuttered or unable to give a convincing lie at all.  
  
The three friends turned and walked to the great hall, where they found most of the DA class there waiting for them, as well as Remus. The class was once again split into the same groups as last time with Harry teaching the advanced students while Remus took the least experienced students to try to bring then up to speed with the others. Harry had pretty much gone through all the basic spells that the group had learnt last year and decided to start them on the Patronus. To his disappointment, no student was able to get even a small amount of silver smoke come out of their wands, even those that were able to produce a Patronus last year.  
  
"Don't worry guys, it can take several weeks and even months at times to successfully learn the patronus, and those of you who were able to do it last year, just give it time. I'm sure that with more practise it will come back to you. Now, for the last half hour, I want you to all practise what Malfoy did last session. That is, attempt to hit moving targets. Just use the disarming spell. The important idea is for you to improve your aim and reaction times, so get to it."  
  
Harry stood to the side and watched as the group went at the targets. He noticed that some were working as a team to get as many targets as possible. They were Ginny and Neville, who were careful to not hit each other, and Malfoy and Blaise, who tried not to hit others, but were working for themselves. Then there was Nott and Ron who just kept shouting curse after curse not caring if they were hitting others or not. To his surprise and relief Nott, Parkinson and company were behaving. Harry ended the spell on the targets and walked to the tired group, many of whom were sitting on the floor in exhaustion.  
  
"That was good. I noticed that some of you were working as teams. Well done to you guys. The only thing I can say is that some of you really need to increase your stamina. You were using a simple spell which has tired you out. Had you used more powerful spells, you would have finished a long time ago, so I suggest jogging or some form of exercise to help with that. A few of you also need to watch yourselves, as you were hitting not just targets but each other, which in a death eater situation is not clever as you don't want to knock out your allies."  
  
Harry watched as Nott just gave a smirk while Ron simply turned red. Harry sent the group out and noticed that Hermione must have also finished. He went up to her and discussed the group she had. They were mostly older students who simply didn't have enough duelling experience. Hermione was simply teaching them the basics for now. Wishing Remus and Hermione good night, he went to his room. It was the tryouts tomorrow and Harry wanted to get an early night and prepare. Returning to his room, Harry did his usual reading for an hour was just in the habit now and went to sleep.  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday for which Harry was glad as he walked out to the Quidditch pitch. He noticed that Ginny and Ron already dressed in their Quidditch uniforms were waiting for him, along with what seemed to be most of Gryffindor house. Harry looked for Kirke and Sloper who were the beaters from last year. Where were they? After a few minutes of scanning the crowds, Harry noticed them standing with the other students. Waving them over, Harry asked what was going on. To his surprise they told him they simply wanted to try out again as they knew they were not the best beaters, and Kirke also wanted to try out for one of the Chaser positions. Harry agreed to let them try and placing a sonorous charm on himself. He then turned and addressed the crowd.  
  
"Okay everyone, thank you for turning up. As most of you know I am the Quidditch Captain this year, and Ron Weasley is deputy. For those of you who are trying out as beaters, please follow us. To those who are trying out for the Chaser position, please sit down and wait in the stands."  
  
About 10 students opted for beater position, including Sloper and also Dean and Seamus. Harry first of all had them get on brooms and he then released the bludgers, to see who could hit them and who could not. Then he had Ron and Ginny go up in the air. The idea was for the beaters to aim the bludgers at Ron and protect Ginny. After 30 minutes Harry had a good idea of who to choose and called everyone down.  
  
"Well deputy, I think I know who the best was, what do you think?"  
  
Harry was glad to see that he and Ron had come up with the same names. He then called forward those who wanted to be chasers. Some of those who went for one of the beater positions also went for chaser. This time, the chasers had to try to work with Ginny and shoot the quaffle past Ron. Once this was done, Harry thanked everyone for trying out and told them to take a break. Turning again to Ginny and Ron, they went over all the hopefuls but this time it was harder to choose, but they were finally able to come up with two names as well as some reserve players.  
  
"Okay first of all thank you for everyone who turned up today, you all done well, and it was very hard to choose, but in the end, we have and now what you have all been waiting for. First of all for beaters we have chosen Jack Sloper and Dean Thomas..."  
  
There was a cheer from the crowd for the two and Ginny winked at Dean who smiled back.  
  
"...For the chasers we have Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil with Andrew Kirke as a reserve beater/chaser along with Colin Creevy as a reserve chaser. First team practise is Tuesday I'll see you then."  
  
There was another cheer for the four and they went back in the direction of the castle.  
  
Glad that that was finally over, Harry quickly took a shower and grabbing Hermione, they hurried to McGonagall's classroom. They had been told earlier that they, along with Snape, were to have an Animagus lesson with her. As Harry and Hermione rushed to the classroom they met up with Snape and after giving brief greetings, they walked in to the class to find Dumbledore also waiting for them.  
  
Sitting down, Harry had looked up at his professor since they had taken the potion at Grimmauld place in the holidays. They had not attempted the Animagus transformation since, as Snape had explained that the potion needed time to fully integrate into the human body to allow it to function without side affects. McGonagall explained that to become an Animagus, you needed to fully concentrate on your Animagus form and picture it into your minds eye, as she put it, and will yourself to become like that picture. She also said that she expected the three of them to be able to transform fairly quickly.  
  
"I will be giving each of you a picture of your Animagus forms and I want you to give it your full concentration. Memorise every detail you can about it and then we will see if you can grow feathers on an area of your body such as an arm or in Harry's case, fur."  
  
Excited Harry took his picture of a black panther and was struck as to just how beautiful and magnificent the creature really was. Like all Wizarding photos, the panther moved around, occasionally growling. Harry observed the creature's powerful muscles ripple as it moved and the very sharp claws and teeth that it had showed that it was not a gentle creature. It was a predator, a hunter, and it wouldn't allow its prey to escape. He repressed a shudder at this thought.  
  
Harry was surprised when Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped them. They had been observing the pictures for almost an hour, and so McGonagall instructed them to hold their wand arm out and to picture it covered in fur or feathers. Harry did as he was told and he stared at his arm, imagining it covered in black glossy fur. He concentrated, but nothing seemed to happen and he wasn't the only one. He noticed that neither Hermione nor Severus had feathers, and each looked as frustrated and disappointed as he did.  
  
"Oh stop with the long faces you three! Honestly Severus, I expected better from you, you of all should know that magic like this takes time! Hermione, I thought you would have realised this from all the reading you did and Harry, I don't care who your father is, you are not that powerful. So stop moping the three of you and keep practising. I will see you again at out next lesson."  
  
By the end of McGonagall's rant, Harry and Hermione couldn't help they burst out laughing, especially at the look on Snape's face, who was now mumbling about annoying cats and poisons. Dumbledore, as usual, was chuckling and Harry could see his eyes twinkling away. "One of these days he's going to blind someone with that" he thought.  
  
"Well, that was sound advice from Minerva. I suggest we head down now to the Great Hall and eat. Harry, as soon as the meal's over, meet me outside Hagrid's hut. We will have our first apparating lesson. Oh and Harry, bring your father's cloak too. It wouldn't do well for someone to see us heading into the forest together, in broad daylight no less."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked out of the classroom and headed towards the Great Hall. Hermione was excitedly explaining to Harry the reason for Arithmancy as it was. Neither of the pair noticed someone staring at them from behind a suit of armour. Ron watched as his two friends came out of McGonagall's class and headed towards the Great Hall. He had been there for almost two hours and wondered what they had been doing. Ron understood that Harry had all these special lessons being Dumbledore's golden boy and all, but why Hermione was there and not he as well? He had been even more surprised to see Snape walk out and Dumbledore as well. He hid back as far as possible. He remembered his second year when Dumbledore knew Harry and he were in Hagrid's hut, even when they were under an invisibility cloak. What were the two of them doing there and why was Snape there? Ron figured that it probably had something to do with the order, but Harry and Hermione weren't members were they? He had even tried to listen to their conversation using Fred and George's extendable ears, but that didn't work. Dumbledore must have used some kind of ward. Ron shook himself. He was going to find out what was going on, no matter what but for now he had to get back to the Hall before the others realised he wasn't there.  
  
Unknown to Ron, someone had seen him standing there spying on them and that person was concerned as to what was going on and they were the person who had erected the ward. Severus Snape had at first decided to keep that information to himself for the time being. "The boy is probably just jealous and angry at not knowing what was going on." But still, he couldn't shake off the annoying feeling that something was wrong and decided to voice his concern to the others.  
  
"WHAT! He was spying on us, how dare he! I'm going to give that boy detention for a month with Filch! He will be scrub..."  
  
"We will do nothing for now Minerva. Severus could be right. Mr Weasley may just be feeling frustrated and out of the loop. We will observe him discreetly of course, but I don't want to tell Harry about what has happened, yet I don't want to upset or worry him over something that could turn out to be nothing"  
  
"Albus will you please explain why you are not allowing Gryffindor to tell Weasley anything at all. Gryffindor is right this, will cause barriers and you are almost deliberately creating them!" Dumbledore sighed and seemed to look almost twice his age.  
  
"I know that it may seem like that, but I am only trying to do what is best for Harry. I... I love that child and I want him to be prepared as best as possible so he can combat the horrible burden that I have thrust upon him. Were Mr Weasley to find out, I fear he would keep distracting Harry and not let him prepare and learn, whereas Miss Granger will encourage him at every step. No, we will just have to observe him and I will teach Harry some security wards so he can observe his surroundings better"  
  
"I really hope you understand what you are doing Albus. You don't want a repeat of last year do you? When Harry destroyed your possessions and wrecked your room."  
  
Harry and Hermione finally reached the Great Hall and headed towards their usual seats when they noticed that Ron wasn't there and just as Harry was about to ask the others where he was when Ron ran in.  
  
"Hi Guys. So Harry, that was a good practise when are we going to be holding out next practise? And we should get some extra flying done today, don't you think? After all we don't have much work."  
  
"Um, practise is next Tuesday Ron. McGonagall said we can only use the scheduled practise times, and maybe later. I have a load of work to do. Snape's given me an essay to do so I need to work on that. How about I see you in the common room later?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The rest of the meal was passed fairly quietly. Hermione was helping Ginny out with some work and Ron was talking Quidditch with some of the others, which left Harry to look around the hall. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, just sitting back and watching people. He was quick to notice that he wasn't the only one doing that. It seemed two other people were staring at him. Cho and Malfoy.  
  
Harry frowned. What was Cho doing staring at him she already had another boyfriend? Truth be told, they had been terrible together. As for Malfoy, Harry could only guess, although he was now chatting to Blaise Zabini.  
  
As soon as the meal ended, Harry rushed up to his room and lifted his invisibility cloak. He then headed outside towards Hagrid's hut. Looking around, Harry noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there yet, so Harry decided to pay Hagrid a visit. He had barely seen or spoken to his large friend, especially since he didn't have lessons with him anymore. Knocking on the door, Harry didn't have long to wait before he was almost strangled to death by Hagrid, who was giving him a hug.  
  
"So you finally decided to come and visit me Harry?"  
  
(A/N Sorry I really can't do Hagrid's accent so I will have him talking normally)  
  
"Sorry Hagrid, things have been a bit hectic lately and I have so many lessons!"  
  
They both chatted and Hagrid told Harry about how they were learning about Kneazels. Harry was surprised as far as Hagrid's usual taste for dangerous animals went, this really didn't fit the bill.  
  
About ten minutes later, Dumbledore reached the hut. Harry told Hagrid that he would try and speak to him again soon, and then Dumbledore and Harry walked towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry was under his cloak and Dumbledore was also invisible, using his own magic.  
  
Harry stared fascinated as Dumbledore did this. It had seemed that Dumbledore had just slowly started to fade away and Dumbledore promised to teach him how to do this. They walked into the forest, and Harry was surprised by just how beautiful the forest was. He had always seen it at night before, and it seemed a terrible and frightening place. Dumbledore pointed out certain animals and also rare plants that were used in potions. Harry was amazed at the depth of knowledge his mentor seemed to have.  
  
They finally got to a largish clearing and Dumbledore asked Harry to give a quick recap of what apparating involved. Harry gave the basic points and Dumbledore demonstrated by apparating from end of the clearing to another. It was finally Harry's turn. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes clearly picturing the other side and whispered the word "apparitum". He felt a slight breeze around him and with a loud crack he found himself at the other side.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but let out a loud cheer.  
  
"Yes, yes, well done. I was sure you would be able to do it the first time. Now try it again several times, and try to apparate to different areas in the area."  
  
Harry did as he was told and each time he was successful  
  
"Now Harry, while this is extremely good progress, I want you to watch me do that and tell me what the difference is"  
  
Harry paid attention and it finally clicked. Noise! When Dumbledore apparated, it was almost silent which made it perfect to sneak up on people. With Harry, Death Eaters would easily find out.  
  
"It's the noise Albus. How can I apparate silently like you do?"  
  
"It's in the concentration and power Harry. The more you concentrate and the more powerful you are, the quieter you can be. I have no doubt you have enough power Harry, but you just need to concentrate more"  
  
This time round, it was much more difficult than Harry guessed. It took several attempts before he seemed to make any difference. While he wasn't silent, it was nowhere as loud as his original attempts. Dumbledore suggested they head back to the school, as they had been on the forest for about three hours now. Walking back, they discussed some of Harry's lessons. Dumbledore suggested that they would look at some more offensive magic and he would also teach him security and parameter wards. He told Harry that they would go over the invisibility tomorrow. To become invisible wasn't difficult if one had enough power, Albus told him. Harry quickly headed back to his room and took a shower. He was tired and he felt dirty. Afterwards, he went to his library and looked at the books he picked up. One was on Potions, which really was his weakest subject, and started to read. He was half way through his book when Harry realised what the time was it was dinner he had been reading for several hours and he realised that he had forgotten to see Ron. Quickly running out of his room he ran in to the hall and realised that the meal had already started and he was one of the last ones in. As quickly and quietly as possible, he went to sit between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron I'm so sorry the lesson took longer than expected and I was reading and didn't notice the time."  
  
"Lesson? I thought you were doing potions homework."  
  
"It was right after I finished my lesson."  
  
"Oh fine. I just didn't realise that you were going to turn into another Hermione that's all so what was the lesson about?"  
  
"It was nothing special Ron you know..."  
  
"Right I get it, you can't tell me that's it isn't it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but Dumbledore said that..."  
  
"Whatever Harry."  
  
With that Ron turned away from Harry and started to talk to Dean and Seamus. Harry stared at Ron's back for a few seconds unsure of what to say or do, when he felt a hand take his and squeeze it gently. Harry looked up and gave Hermione a small smile.  
  
"Just give him some time Harry, it will be okay."  
  
Harry nodded and started to eat; when he felt someone stare at him startled he looked up to see Snape. When Snape noticed that he had Harry's attention he gave a subtle nod of his head Harry understood Snape wanted to see him and preferably soon after the meal. The next few minutes where just filled with general chitchat when all of a sudden Harry felt cold, as if the temperature had dropped and he felt as if someone was near him, someone who wasn't welcome.  
  
He closed his eyes and shuddered when he saw brief flashes of people walking towards Hogwarts. Harry ignored an anxious Hermione's whispered questions asking if he was alright, but concentrated on the images till he could see who it was. He recognised the centre figure. It was Fudge, and there was Percy Weasley with him and, Harry gasped, Umbridge, Harry's three least favourite (non-Death Eater) people had arrived at Hogwarts, and they were with at least four other people who Harry guessed to be Aurors, and he had no idea how he knew.  
  
Getting up, Harry headed up to the main table, thankful that a lot of students had finished their meal and were leaving the hall. He walked right up to Dumbledore ignoring McGonagall's questions and simply said "Fudge, Percy Weasley and Umbridge, with about four Aurors, are walking up towards Hogwarts as we speak."  
  
There were a few angry bursts across the tables as the professors remembered Dolores Jane Umbridge. McGonagall especially looked like she wanted to turn Umbridge into a mouse and pounce on her. Dumbledore didn't say anything, but looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
"And exactly how do you know this Harry?"  
  
Harry frowned. Good question. Just how did he know?  
  
"I saw them it's like I was seeing threw another's eyes, but perhaps we should talk about this later?"  
  
"Interesting, well, we don't want them to know we are prepared for them. Harry, follow me please. Minerva, come to my office in about ten minutes. Severus, I trust you will greet our guests with courtesy and bring them to my office."  
  
Dumbledore had a small sly smile as he said this. The smile especially grew when Snape smirked. Harry suddenly felt small brief flash of pity for them and grinned at the thought of what Snape would do.  
  
"Certainly Albus. I will take the scenic route as you said. Especially through my dungeons, Umbridge always wanted to go there. Hopefully, she will get lost and I have to make sure she runs into Peeves. Now where is that annoying poltergeist when you need him?"  
  
Harry and Dumbledore turned and started to walk towards Dumbledore's office, when they saw Snape talking animatedly to the Bloody Baron. Harry decided not to bother asking what was going on as he was pretty sure he'd find out soon enough.  
  
They had walked into the office and instead of sitting at his desk, Dumbledore led Harry towards the fireplace where there was several comfortable chairs.  
  
"Lemon drop, Harry?"  
  
Harry thanked him and took one of the sweets and they leant back and started to talk. After a few minutes, McGonagall joined them and they asked Harry about how his lessons were coming on. Harry explained about the extra reading he was doing over potions and healing, especially since he knew he had lessons with Pomfrey next week.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Yes Professor McGonnagall?"  
  
"Harry I don't mean to pry, but the portraits of your parents in your room do they, well, talk?"  
  
"Talk, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, well, a lot of portraits are capable of conversation as they normally have a small part of the subject in them. I'm just curious that's all"  
  
"Well I don't think so. Well, they haven't said anything to me."  
  
"Have you tried Harry to talk to them Harry? Some portraits can't be activated until someone asks them a question or starts the conversation off first, try it when you get back to your rooms later."  
  
It was about an hour later when they heard a knock on the door. The first thing they saw was a smirking Snape and Harry had only seen the man that happy once, and that was when he thought he had captured Sirius in his third year. Then came the rest of the group and Harry found himself biting his lip hard to stop himself from laughing. The four Aurors seemed okay, although they looked tired, angry and wet. Fudge on the other hand was soaked, seemed to be covered with dust, he was angry and couldn't seem to control his rage. Percy who prided his meticulous appearance looked as if he had been dragged threw a hedge backwards and Umbridge, it seemed as if someone a.k.a. Peeves, had emptied several dirty potions cauldrons over her. Harry could swear he could name several potions ingredients such as newts eyes and rats intestines clinging to her robes, she looked positively homicidal.  
  
"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Harry covered his ears as Umbridge let out a high-pitched screech  
  
"Minister Fudge, how are you? "Would you care to take a seat by the fire, you all look wet. I'm afraid I didn't realise it was raining."  
  
Dumbledore simply ignored Umbridge as if she wasn't even there and sat back down in his seat.  
  
"Hello Dolores, interesting robes. I didn't realise that that was the new look for the ministry."  
  
Harry quickly turned his laugh into a cough. He could never have imagined McGonagall to have such a bitchy streak.  
  
"You, you foul excuse of a professor you knew that this would happen. You deliberately made that Death Eater bring us the long way round, where we were attacked by that PEEVES!"  
  
As soon as the word Death Eater had left Umbridge's mouth, Dumbledore and McGonagall had leapt to their feet and pointed their wands at her.  
  
"I would be very careful at who I would call a Death Eater, Dolores."  
  
This action seemed to push Minister Fudge into action.  
  
"Now Dumbledore, lets calm down shall we? There's no reason to get so upset. Dolores is just a little upset, that's all. She didn't mean anything by it did you?"  
  
Umbridge looked highly infuriated at having been put down by the Minister, but let out a short mumbled apology.  
  
"Well Fudge, was there a particular reason you decided to visit the school with Aurors? You haven't come to arrest me again have you?"  
  
"Oh no Dumbledore they are here for my safety"  
  
"I see and you need four Aurors for that when we are having Voldemort going around planning attacks?"  
  
"Well, I am the Minister of Magic Dumbledore, I need protection"  
  
"Was there a particular reason you came to visit today?"  
  
"Ah yes, I simply came to visit young Mr Potter, you know the rules Dumbledore. All new adoption cases have to be carefully monitored, especially the guardians."  
  
"Yes I know that I was just trying to recall where it says that it would be the Minister of Magic that would carry out these inspections, Cornelius?"  
  
"The Minister of Magic is allowed to inspect whom he pleases Headmaster, and especially when it involves two high profile people such as yourself and Harry."  
  
"Mr Weasley, how are you? I'm afraid I didn't see you there. Tell me, how are things with you? Have you been to see your family yet?"  
  
"Ouch" thought Harry. That was definitely a low blow coming from Dumbledore. As Percy turned red and shifted back to his position, staring at the floor, Harry wondered, not for the first time, if Dumbledore had been a Slytherin. He decided to ask him the next chance he got.  
  
"Dumbledore, you know how much I care about Harry. I simply want the best for him don't you agree? Really Dumbledore you've pushed yourself too far running the school. As you are aware, it is a big job and let's face it, you're not as young as you used to be. In that case, I'm simply afraid that you can't give Harry the care and attention a young man of his age needs."  
  
Harry had had enough and got up and walked forward. From where he had been sitting the others hadn't really noticed him.  
  
"I think that should be for me to decide. Don't you?"  
  
"And exactly who are you to be interrupting the Minister?" Umbridge hissed at Harry who simply turned around and gave her a glare that made even Snape proud.  
  
"Considering that I'm the young man he claims to care so much about, you'd think he would recognise me. Never mind Minister. I'll introduce myself. I am Harry James Gryffindor Potter."  
  
Harry would have almost laughed had he not been so angry with the Minister and his group. He watched as Fudge seemed to stare at him in disbelief before pulling himself back together again.  
  
"Harry my dear boy, you look so well so much like a..."  
  
"Save it Fudge. I don't want to hear it. You want to know how I feel? I'll tell you. I feel honoured that Professor Dumbledore agreed to become my Guardian. Honoured and loved, because he is one of the few people out there that genuinely cares for me. To be who I am and not the Bloody boy who lived! The only reason you are here is because you want me under your control, especially when the public has lost faith in you. You think that if I side with you they will support you. Not a chance in hell Fudge."  
  
"How dare you speak to the minister like that? You ungrateful brat! He is giving you the chance of a lifetime."  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me you foul hag! How dare you talk to me! Especially when you were the one who sent the Dementors after me in the summer, you forced me to use a blood Quill in detention week after week and you tried to cast the Cruciatus curse on me!"  
  
Umbridge turned pale at the revelations, especially when Snape and McGonagall turned to glare at her, but this was nothing compared to the look that Dumbledore was giving her. Dumbledore turned to Harry  
  
"Harry, if I could ask you to place memories of these incidents in a pensieve, I'm sure Fudge would be happy to put Umbridge under trial, won't you Minister?"  
  
"I don't believe this! How dare you accuse Madam Umbridge of such foul crimes?"  
  
Harry turned to Percy who had stepped in to defend Umbridge.  
  
"Who in the hell do you think you are Percy? How dare you come here and pretend to care about me? Especially after what you called me, ah, yes, Dangerous and Delusional! Did you really think that Ron wouldn't show me that letter you wrote to him? You and the rest of the Ministry accused me of lying all last year and you even tried to have me expelled form Hogwarts twice! Tell me Percy, have you even been to see your family yet and apologised to them? Especially when I, and them, were telling the truth."  
  
Harry turned towards the Aurors. Now that he was closer to them, he recognised the leader Dawlish. He was one of the four that had attacked McGonagall the night of their astronomy exam.  
  
"What about you Dawlish? Did you hope I wouldn't recognise you? No, I remember you where the one that with several others attacked Hagrid and then attacked Professor McGonagall. Did you think I would let someone like you get away with that? No I suggest you apologise to Professor McGonagall now, or you're gonna find out the hard way why Voldemort considers me a threat!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked worriedly at Dumbledore, afraid that he had gotten carried away, but was glad to find Dumbledore looking on calmly. It was his twinkle that gave away just how much he was amused.  
  
"I suggest that you leave minister and do not bother me or Professor Dumbledore about this matter again. Not unless you want me to speak to Rita again, do you?"  
  
Harry watched as Fudge paled, then turned red, and then purple and then go pale again. He was amazed at how much he seemed to resemble Uncle Vernon at the moment  
  
"Really Mr Potter there's no need for that, especially when the ministry is doing nothing about what was done to those despicable muggle relatives of yours. I assure you that we will investigate Dolores Umbridge for any wrong doings, but I really must be going now, Dawlish."  
  
Harry watched with grim satisfaction as Umbridge was stunned and petrified and led out. Just as Dawlish was about to leave, Harry let out a low growl. Understanding, Dawlish immediately turned around and muttered a quick apology to McGonagall and practically fled out of the room.  
  
As soon as they had left and where away from the room Dumbledore and Snape started to laugh. After a while, Harry and McGonagall joined in with their laughter. It was very contagious, while Harry wondered why Snape didn't laugh more often.  
  
"That was wonderful Harry. I must admit threatening them with Miss Skeeter was a stroke of genius."  
  
"Thank you Albus, but I have to ask what on earth did Fudge mean when he spoke about the Dursleys?"  
  
Dumbledore and Snape seemed to laugh even harder at this and it took a while before they were calm enough to tell Harry anything.  
  
"Gryffindor, do you remember your father saying that he would pay the Dursleys a visit?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well it appears that he did, and he placed a spell on the house. Basically, he animated all the furniture so that every time they would try to eat or sleep it would throw them to the floor after a while. Also, every time they would think any bad thoughts about you, your cousin would be turned into a pig, your aunt into a horse and your uncle into a bull."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Harry asked. He was currently picturing the look on his uncle's face every time he saw his son turn into a pig.  
  
"I was planning to Harry, but with everything that was going on, to be honest, I forgot. Besides, I've got photographs. As soon as they are developed, I will give them to you"  
  
The four of them sat in comfortable silence before McGonagall got up and said good night and gave Harry a hug for standing up for her. Harry smiled at her and turned to Snape.  
  
"What did you wish to see me about earlier Professor?"  
  
Harry watched, as Snape seemed to go grim again. He reached into his robes and pulled out a sheet of parchment. On it where about twenty names. Harry looked at the list they were all the students that Snape suspected of supporting Voldemort.  
  
As usual read and review people!  
  
As you have all noticed my next chapter is up and that means I managed to find a beta reader for my fic, which is smelly cat who has done a great job, and especially on short notice. To everyone else who offered thank you so much I was shocked at how many people volunteered.  
  
Author responses –  
  
Athenakitty – Ronnie growing up? As if! Nope I've got a lot more plans for him yet. As to who is going to die you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Star Lizard – Thank you for the review. When I first got the idea I wasn't too sure if anyone would like it or if Harry was going to just be an heir of Gryffindor Anyway I'm glad I decided to go through with it.  
  
ChoChangLookAlike – I don't like Percy too much either but I'm more of a Percy is an utter prat than Percy turns into a death eater and is completely evil. Personally I reckon old voldie would just kill him as soon as he opens his mouth!  
  
Ninotsjka – Fudge gets sacked in the future books? I hadn't heard of that but I guess it's not exactly surprising either.  
  
Geminidragon – Err thanks. Hope you didn't hurt that member of your family too much since I found their review quite amusing.  
  
Bukama – Thank you for liking the fic so far and thanks for offering to be a beta reader.  
  
Hexe605 – Shrek isn't realised here for ages yet but I did see Prisoner of Azkaban and I loved the guy who played Lupin he portrayed him just as I thought he would be like. Nah Ron aint cooling down anytime yet and thanks for the review.  
  
RogueBHS – I guess it's one of those things that no one really knows yet. What sex is Blaise Zabini? I think the Slytherins get portrayed quite badly at times being ambitious doesn't mean your evil so I guess I tried to show that there are some good guys there too.  
  
Sauron the great – Yes this will be a H/HR fic. There are going to be some other pairings in the story such as Tonks/Remus and also Snape with someone but they will be minor.  
  
Also thanks to Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Tenshi no Hikaru, Silver-Entrantress- Elf, Eliza-Chang, Digi Bonds, David M Potter, Ocpawnmaster1, Lani Lalaith, GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy, Maggie36, Ezmerelda, Jeff, Blip dragon, Lexi (and thanks to Dracozchick for recommending this fic).  
  
Next Chapter should hopefully be up soon but to be honest I haven't finished writing it myself yet!  
  
It will include that list! Visions and why Malfoy has changed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
Harry watched as Snape seemed to go grim again. He reached into his robes and pulled out a sheet of parchment. On it were about twenty names. Harry looked at the parchment. They were all the students that Snape suspected of supporting Voldemort. Taking a deep breath Harry looked more closely at the names and turned towards Snape.  
  
"Are these for definite or just suspicions?"  
  
"Almost all are definite. Some, while they may not wish to become Death Eaters, are under pressure from their families and have most likely been told to spy on you and to keep an eye on your movements."  
  
The names that Harry saw on the list were split into houses. There were some names that he didn't recognise, but the names that most caught his attention were:  
  
Slytherin  
  
Nott Parkinson Crabbe Goyle Bulstrode Lincoln Flint Macnair Malfoy?  
  
Ravenclaw  
  
Stewart Pritchard O'Brien Richards O'Connell  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Smith? Arliner  
  
Harry counted the names. There were 16. He looked up at Snape.  
  
"No Gryffindors?"  
  
"I suspect that the Dark Lord has at least one spy in Gryffindor house, but I have no idea as to who it is. At the last Death Eater meeting he said that he had all bases covered, but he was unwilling to say who the spy is. I suggest you stay on your guard in the Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
"You have question marks next to Malfoy and Smith. Is that Zacharias Smith?"  
  
"Yes. Smith's parents are pure blood, and his father has recently joined the Death Eaters. I don't believe that his son is aware, but still, I suggest caution, and as for Draco... well, until I find out his reasons, he stays on the list."  
  
"This is going to complicate things slightly. Almost half the names here are in the DA class, and five of them are in the Advance Group. Also, Zacharias complicates things."  
  
Dumbledore interrupted them.  
  
"I suggest you leave Mr Smith alone for now, Harry. I don't believe that Mr Smith is a spy or a Death Eater in training. But still, no private information, especially about your lessons. For the others, I'm afraid that if they are behaving we can't really do anything about it... Harry, I also wanted to ask, how did you know that Fudge and company had entered Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry explained what had happened during the meal and how he suddenly saw flashes inside his head of Fudge entering the Castle Grounds.  
  
Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered over this. He had a theory but still...  
  
"When the founders created Hogwarts, there was a rumour that they placed a spell over the school. This spell apparently gave Hogwarts a sense of self spirit, if you will. This is one of the reasons that things often change in Hogwarts, such as the staircases and suits of armour. I think that it was the spirit of Hogwarts that communicated to you Harry. Check your library and see if there are any books and notes regarding this. Until then, come and tell me straight away if this happens again."  
  
Harry wished his professors goodnight and turned back towards Gryffindor tower, but not before throwing the list of names in the fire. A lot had happened tonight. He was left with a lot to think about. He walked towards the fat lady and gave the password ('Excalibur') and walked in, several students still awake.  
  
"Harry, over here."  
  
Harry turned towards the voice he saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner, slightly away from the rest of the students which suited him just fine.  
  
"Well, what happened Harry? Come on mate, the suspense is killing Hermione here."  
  
"Shut up Ron, anyway Harry, what did Fudge say and who else came up with him?"  
  
Harry looked sharply at Ginny.  
  
"How did you know that Fudge was here? He didn't enter through the Great Hall."  
  
"We asked McGonnagall as to where you had went. She said that Fudge had come to see you."  
  
"So why was Fudge here Harry? You haven't spread any lies or blown up any Aunts recently."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"It's okay Ginny."  
  
Harry then explained what had happened during the meeting, leaving out the parts about him getting visions. He decided to tell Hermione about it. Privately, he was sure she would help him research that.  
  
Harry watched his friend's expressions they laughed when he described what Snape had done to them and the state in that they had finally had arrived in Dumbledore's Office. They were visibly upset when he mentioned Percy. No matter what, Percy was still family.  
  
"So Fudge is going to have a trial for Umbridge? Good I hope that cow gets thrown into Azkaban for what she did to you."  
  
"I don't know whether Fudge will actually go through with that Hermione. He could have just said that to keep me and Albus quiet. I guess we will just have to wait and see."  
  
"Maybe." Hermione looked thoughtful and suddenly had a look on her face that convinced Harry she had an idea. He could almost see the light bulb flashing above her head. "I gotta go and see McGonagall. There may be a way to make sure that Umbridge is put on trial."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny watched open-mouthed as Hermione turned and rushed out of the common room, all the while muttering to herself. Harry shook his head. One way or another, Hermione would probably tell him later. Wishing the others good night, he walked to his room.  
  
As soon as he walked in, the first thing he saw was the portrait of his parents above the fireplace. Harry wondered about what McGonnagall said to him. Was it possible that he could actually talk to his parents? When he first entered the room, he had assumed that it was just an ordinary portrait and not a Wizarding portrait, due to the lack of movement. But still, if there was a chance...  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say a greeting and stopped. He couldn't do it. He was afraid that if he spoke to them and it turned out to be a normal portrait, well, it would hurt. He didn't want to see a chance, only to have it disappear. Maybe some other time I'll try it when Remus or Albus is here. Walking to his library, Harry sat down to do some reading and write up some assignments that Albus and Snape had set him. Three hours later, Harry had finished his work and despite the busy day, he was unable to get to sleep. Getting up, he headed towards the library and decided to see if he could find some information on why he was being contacted by Hogwarts spirit. The only books that Harry could find were written several years after Hogwarts had been founded. What Harry really needed was something written either by his father and the other founders. Yawning, Harry decided to give it a break and headed to bed. Practising Occlumency and making sure that his mental wards were in place, he drifted off to sleep. Unknown to Harry, as soon as he was in a deep sleep, he got up, as if in a trance and headed towards his study. There he took some plain parchment and started to draw whilst he was still asleep. As soon as the drawing was done, Harry took the parchment and walked towards the library, slipping the page inside a book called Ancient Runes by Olivia Blake, and went back to bed falling asleep. When Harry woke the next day, he had no memory of what he had done the night before.  
  
The next few days passed without major incident. Harry continued with his special lessons in apparition. He had made good progress in quietening his travel. Dumbledore praised him and told that after a few more lessons, Harry would be able to apparate silently, and also be able to apparate across longer distances as he would be more used to the feelings and magic, that was used in this travel.  
  
He had a few lessons with Madam Pomfrey on healing, which Hermione and the others had joined in. Harry was able to pick up the basics fairly well. Most of what they learnt was basic first aid and some quick basic healing spells, in case they were ever attacked and someone was injured. Ginny and Neville however, were better than all of them. This pleased them, as both had considered becoming healers. Pomfrey actively encouraged Neville. With his expert knowledge in Herbology, he could well become a successful healer.  
  
Animagus lessons went much better than the last one they had. This time, both Harry and Snape were successful in getting fur, or in Snape's case feathers, on their arms. Hermione was able to get a few stray feathers here and there.  
  
The most frustrating thing for Harry was Draco Malfoy, who Harry simply could not figure out. While they were continuously partnered up in Potions, their conversations consisted of small talk. DA lessons went better and Harry was able to spend more time with Draco, but was unable to learn anything important. It wasn't as if he could walk up to him and go 'Oh hi Malfoy great shield and by the way, why aren't you acting like a bastard anymore?' Hermione on the other hand was making great progress with Blaise. They were often seen together in the library and got on well in Potions class. Hermoine had learnt that she and Malfoy were currently involved.  
  
In DADA they had Kingsley, who was teaching them more about Aurors, concentrating mostly on hexes and curses, especially since they had gone over shields with Tonks. Most of these Harry had them practise again in DA until everyone was able to cast them accurately. The only thing that got Harry slightly down was the lack of Remus, who was currently out on order business, but he assured Harry that as soon as he was back, he would spend time with him.  
  
Unknown to Harry, he had gotten up again, twice in the past few nights, and hid the parchments, on which he either wrote or drew on, and placed them in the same book in his library.  
  
"Gryffindor, stay behind after the lesson."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape in surprise and nodded his head, clearing up his desk, cleaning out his cauldron and waited as the rest of the class finished, and walked out the room. Hermione gave Harry a questioning glance, but Harry simply shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what Snape could want. As soon as the last student had left, Snape drew out his wand and whispered an incantation. Harry could feel the air around them change slightly and guessed that Snape had put up a ward of some kind.  
  
"Do you know what I have just done, Harry?"  
  
"I think you put up a ward of some kind, sir."  
  
Snape simply nodded.  
  
"I placed a silencing charm, so that no one could hear our conversation, and I placed a perimeter ward which allows me to tell if anyone is around us at the moment, especially standing outside that door. For example, as I was the once to cast the ward, I can tell you right now that Nott is standing outside, even though there is no reason for him to be there."  
  
"Spying?" Harry asked even though he knew what the answer would be. When Snape nodded, he carried on. "How do you know that it's Nott? I mean, does the ward show you or something?"  
  
"At first, the wards only let you know that someone has breached them. The more you use them, the more you are able to distinguish between different wizards as you will get a different feeling each time. It's sort of like a tingle that you feel."  
  
"Will you do anything about Nott?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, Harry. Nott is probably under orders to not only spy on you, but on me as well."  
  
"Voldemort is suspicious of you then?"  
  
"Yes, but he needs me for potions. Had I been anyone else, I would be deemed expendable and already be dead."  
  
"Is it safe for you to carry on spying then?"  
  
Snape threw Harry a sharp look at his concern.  
  
"I will carry on spying until I can for Albus."  
  
"Albus would prefer you alive than dead. You know he cares for you."  
  
"That may be, but rest assured Harry, I have no intention of dying just yet, although I would be happier as soon as I get that damn Animagus transformation done. Now, the reason I called you is to teach you how to put up wards like this. I know that it's unnecessary in your rooms, but you should use them at all other times and especially a night when on your prefect rounds. Albus was going to teach them to you himself but I told him I would show you today."  
  
There wasn't much conversation after this, as Snape told Harry about the different sorts of wards that you could use and put up. While they were relatively easy to put up, they were quite draining on the wizard and Harry found himself getting tired quite easily. Snape told Harry that he would get used to the drain after a while and expected him to use wards at all times. As Harry got up to walk out of the classroom Snape called out again.  
  
"How are things going with Draco?"  
  
Harry explained his lack of success at that front. Snape looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Why not come out and just ask him? You never know it might just work. Gryffindors are known for not being subtle."  
  
Harry dragged himself over to his bed and dropped on it. He was exhausted after the Quidditch practise he had just had. Being Captain was tiring, and his throat was sore from the amount of yelling he had done. The practise had gone well, especially since more than half the team were new players or playing in different positions from last year. Ginny was a superb Chaser and Harry wasn't too surprised at that. Quidditch seemed to run in the Weasley blood. Dean and Jack made a better team than Jack and Andrew did from last year. Dean especially was lethal with the bat. The amount of physical training he did seemed to pay off. While Seamus and Parvati were good players, they still needed to work better as a team and that was what Harry wanted to work on - to make sure that all seven players worked well together. Ron was a good player, but that had never been his problem. It was confidence. Still, with the truce they seemed to have with Malfoy at the moment Harry was confident that things would better this time round.  
  
Whether it was tiredness or something else, for the first time in months, Harry had a vision of Voldemort that night. It was different, as Harry was observing as an outsider and not through Voldemort. Also there was no pain coming from his scar. 'Thank you father' he thought to himself. It was allowing him to give his full concentration to what was going on.  
  
Voldemort was pacing up and down the room. He seemed to be excited and restless, when he suddenly stopped and yelled, "WORMTAIL!"  
  
Harry forced himself to calm when he saw the snivelling, pathetic, Peter drop to his knees and kiss Voldemort's robes. At least it wasn't Bellatrix, Harry told himself.  
  
"Yes Master, you called?"  
  
"Have all the preparations been made Wormtail? You know how upset I will be if there are any problems."  
  
"Yes Master, everything has been sorted out and will go ahead as planned."  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight."  
  
Wormtail again bowed and started to back out when his master's voice stopped him.  
  
"Oh, and Wormtail? Just in case anything should go wrong here's a reminder for you, CRUCIO!"  
  
Voldemort kept Wormtail under the curse for several seconds, and then released him. Harry then started to feel himself leave the vision and wake up, but not before he was able to hear Voldemort's last words that he muttered to himself.  
  
"Don't worry my children. I will get you out of there soon."  
  
As soon as Harry was up, he decided to not waste time and to let Dumbledore know that Voldemort was planning to free his Death Eaters from Azkaban, and soon. Looking at the clock, he realised it was still early and used his connection to Dumbledore's Office and walked through without knocking. He walked in and was unsurprised to see McGonnagall and Snape sitting in the room with Dumbledore.  
  
"Is there a problem Harry?"  
  
Harry belatedly realised that he must have looked a sight, as he was still dressed in Quidditch uniform.  
  
"Not yet, but there will be, is it safe too talk?"  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and signalled Harry to continue.  
  
"I had a vision of Voldemort. It was different from the other visions. I saw the whole thing as an outsider and there was also no pain, even when he was using crucio on Wormtail."  
  
"What happened Harry?"  
  
Harry described the vision in detail. As soon as he was finished Snape grabbed his arm and hissed in pain, "he's calling, I better go."  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Good luck Severus."  
  
Snape got up and left the room in a hurry, while Dumbledore went to the fireplace and called Grimmauld Place. Harry couldn't make out what he was saying. After the conversation was finished, Dumbledore walked up towards Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, go to sleep now. There isn't much more you can do at the moment. I will let you know as soon as we have news. Also, don't be too surprised if Severus doesn't make it for your lesson tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry nodded and turned, walking back through the door to his room.  
  
"What are we going to do Albus?"  
  
"There isn't much we can do at this moment Minerva. At least not until we get some more information. Hopefully Severus will be safe. I will ask Fudge to see if we can increase security around Azkaban."  
  
"Will that be enough?"  
  
"We will have to see."  
  
Harry and Hermione met up in Harry's training room the next morning, and true to Dumbledore's prediction, Snape was not there. Harry filled Hermione in on his vision last night and they decided to ask Dumbledore later if Snape was back yet. After sparring between themselves, they hurried out of the room to Transfiguration class. The class was still working on the Animagus forms and McGonnagall was talking them through what was needed to be able to transform in detail. Privately, in their special lessons, Harry, Hermione and Severus were still fairly behind in their transformation, although Snape was finally able to grow feathers on one arm and Harry was able to get fur growing in a small patch on his arm.  
  
Harry still hadn't been able to get any information out of Malfoy and decided to take Snape's advice and to just come out with it. There was no Potions class that day, so Harry decided to ask Malfoy after the DA. As Remus was still away on Order business and wasn't back until a week later, Kingsley filled in for him. Harry had the group practise the shield charms that Tonks had taught them, then had them firing offensive at each others shields, to test their strengths. Most of the shields were able to successfully block simple hexes and curses, but anything powerful and then the shield would collapse. There were a few exceptions. Malfoy's, Ron's, Luna's and surprisingly Neville's were able to block one stupefy but any more and it would fall.  
  
For the last half hour, Harry sat the group down and went through the Patronus with them. As the DA ended, Harry walked past Malfoy and as quietly as he could asked him to stay behind after the class. He then walked on without stopping and went up to Hermione.  
  
"Mione, can I have a word?"  
  
"Oh Mione! Since when does Harry call you that?"  
  
Harry ignored Parvati and Lavender and pulled Hermione slightly away from the group by her elbow.  
  
"Harry, what is it?"  
  
"I've asked Malfoy to stay behind so we can talk. Do me a favour and make sure Ron, Ginny and the others leave with you please."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked towards the group of Gryffindors that were waiting for her and Harry. Harry didn't know what she said but it obviously worked as Ron was smiling, and the group walked away. Turning around, Harry noticed that the only ones left in the room were him, Malfoy and Blaise, who seemed reluctant to leave Draco alone. Harry walked up to the pair.  
  
"Blaise, could you possibly give me and Malfoy some time? I simply want to talk to him, that's all."  
  
Malfoy stared at Harry, who instinctively put his mental shield up. Although he didn't think Malfoy knew Legilmency, he wasn't too sure. After several seconds, Malfoy looked at Blaise and nodded. As soon as she left, Harry pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation and put up a silencing ward and one of the perimeter wards that Snape had taught him. On seeing Harry pull his wand out. Malfoy had started to tense but relaxed when he recognised the spells.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He hoped he was taking the right approach and didn't screw things up.  
  
"Why have you changed Malfoy? You have to admit, you seem totally different from the Malfoy I know and hate from my first five years at Hogwarts. So what's different?"  
  
"I'm not the only one that's changed Potter. So here's a deal. You tell me why you seem so mature and adult like, and I will tell you my story."  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and grinned "How Slytherin like."  
  
In return Malfoy smirked back "Do you really expect any different?"  
  
Conjuring up two chairs, Harry and Malfoy sat down.  
  
"Let's face it Malfoy, last year was a disaster. The sorting hat warned us all to join together and look what happened. Umbridge was allowed to come into Hogwarts and given free reign to do what she please and I... I allowed myself to be manipulated and I ended up paying for that. But I refuse to let that happen again. I learned a lot from my mistakes and like I told you before, I guess I've grown up as well."  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned further back into his seat as he thought about what he was going to say.  
  
"I'm sorry about your godfather Potter."  
  
"How did you hear...?"  
  
"My mother told me Potter. Now get one thing straight Potter my mother is the single most important thing to me. She is the only one in my family that cares genuinely for me and does not just see me as the heir of the Malfoy line as my father did. My father is a bastard Potter." Malfoy practically spat out.  
  
"For as long as I can remember, he tortured me and my mother if we failed to act in the correct Malfoy way. My mother was a warm strong woman and my father bullied her into being a submissive wife while he would parade one of his whores around. The only other person who cared about my mother or me was my godfather Severus. Yep Potter, our potions master. But there is only so much he can do. I admit Potter, I'm a bit of a bastard, but I'm a proud Slytherin and I'll be damned if I am going to join my father and bow before that evil homicidal maniac who thinks his God."  
  
"So you refuse to become a death eater? I'm glad to hear that. Tell me, does Voldie or Lucius know?"  
  
"I suspect that the Dark Lord knows. This summer, as soon as we found out that father was in Azkaban, mother and I escaped our Manor. It was too dangerous for us to both stay in. My mother is staying in secret with some family members of hers whilst I stayed at Blaise's place. Her family are pure bloods but are strongly against Voldemort."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Snape about your problems?"  
  
"Because Snape is a death eater Potter, surely you know that? And while he cares for us, his loyalty to the Dark Lord comes first. I'm just glad that you and your friends had my father arrested. It gave us the chance to escape, although I'm worried what will happen if he ever escaped or got released. He would kill my mother."  
  
Harry wondered whether he should mention to Malfoy that his mother might not be safe for too long, but he still had another question.  
  
"And this year?"  
  
"I'm simply acting like the real me for once Potter. I'm not all for muggles, but that's because I think muggles could become a real threat to us if our existence was revealed. But I don't want them dead. Besides, Granger's proved that muggleborn witches and wizards can be just as powerful as pure bloods. I mean look at you. My mother knew your mother quite well apparently, and she was supposed to one of the most powerful witches of her day."  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and thought over what he said. Could he be telling the truth? Could he be trusted or was this some elaborate plan of Voldemort's? Harry couldn't feel any deception coming from his one-time nemesis, and he could always ask Severus to keep an eye on Malfoy, but still. Draco Malfoy watched wide eyed as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, extended a hand towards him. Before he realised it, he had also extended his hand as well.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry James Gryffindor Potter. Just call me Harry."  
  
"I'm Draco Sebastian Malfoy. Call me Draco."  
  
"Just one more question Draco. Nott and company?"  
  
"They're loyal to the Dark Lord Harry. That's all I really know, but I guess they're supposed to report back to one of the Inner Circle Death Eaters who I don't know."  
  
Draco Malfoy looked hesitant Harry could see he wanted to question something.  
  
"Harry, I know that you and Granger have accepted us easily enough and whilst I'm more or less on your side I won't stand for anyone fouling mine or the Slytherin name."  
  
Harry nodded. It seemed a reasonable thing to say. After all, he couldn't stand for anyone say anything bad about his family or house either. He just hoped that the others, mainly Ron, would understand that. Harry decided to have a word with his red haired friend anyway.  
  
The two once enemies and now sort of friends got up. Harry banished the chairs and turned to Draco.  
  
"Draco, I think you should speak to Dumbledore. I don't think Azkaban will hold Lucius for long and Dumbledore can help protect you and your mother."  
  
Draco Malfoy nodded and they both walked towards the door. They were surprised to see Blaise Zabini sitting there waiting for them, but even more so too see Hermione. The two seemed to be doing their Transfiguration homework in the middle of a corridor. Saying good night to Draco and Blaise, Harry and Hermione walked back towards Gryffindor tower. Taking Hermione to his room, he quickly filled her in on the conversation he had with Draco.  
  
"Do you think he will go to Professor Dumbledore, Harry? Perhaps you should ask him to look out for Malfoy's mum anyway."  
  
"You're right Mione. I was planning to fill Albus and Snape in tomorrow, I'll ask then. Anyway, what did you and Blaise talk about?"  
  
"Just general stuff about the DA. Blaise wanted to know when you would have them duelling more, that's all."  
  
Harry wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that Hermione was hiding something from him. 'It's probably just girl stuff,' he figured. Hermione wished him good night and returned to the girl's dormitory. Harry sighed. He was restless and couldn't sleep. Going into his training room, he went through some of the exercises that Remus and Severus had taught him, thinking it would tire him out but it didn't work. He had already done all the assignments that were required from him. He decided to look in his library and go through the books he had identified the other day as one's that would help him to understand why or how Hogwarts was able to communicate to him. Two hours later Harry had narrowed his search down to about six books that looked as if they may help, but decided to get some sleep he did have exercises in the morning and wondered if Snape would be there.  
  
"Harry, you can't be bloody serious. I refuse to be civil to that bloody death eater! Can't you see he's lying to you to get your sympathy? For all you know, it could be a bloody tap set by You-Know-Who!"  
  
Harry sighed. He knew that it was a useless task asking Ron to be civil towards Draco and to see him as a friend. As expected, Ron blew his top in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, which was thankfully empty at the moment.  
  
"Ron, I trust and I believe Draco. Don't you get it? This is war Ron, and we need as many allies as we possibly can."  
  
"Harry's right Ron. Like it or not, Malfoy is a powerful wizard and it's well known that a Malfoy will use everything in their disposal to help a cause they believe in. We need someone like that. Besides, if we turn him away, he could get forced into being a Death Eater, and the only ones we'll have to blame for that would be ourselves."  
  
"YOU CAN'T FORCE MALFOY INTO BEING A DEATH EATER IF HE ALREADY IS ONE!"  
  
"Ron, that's ENOUGH!"  
  
Slowly, Harry's voice was starting to rise as well.  
  
"If you don't want to be fiends with Draco, fair enough, but you will be civil with him. I won't let him say anything about you and I won't let you say anything about him either. Is that clear?"  
  
Ron stared at his friend in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Harry was arguing with him because of Malfoy! He couldn't understand it. And why was HIS Hermione agreeing with him? Then there was the other fact of the way Harry was talking to him, no, ordering him. He could feel himself getting hotter, and there was a strange pressure of some sort building up inside of him as his anger rose even more. He turned around to walk off, but not before throwing one last remark.  
  
"I'd have thought you would be more careful about what you trusted in Harry. You trusted those visions last year and look what happened with them. You ended up nearly killing us all and let your godfather get killed, all for a fucking prophecy that was lost anyway."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief. He didn't just say that did he? No, he couldn't have. But one look at Harry's face and she knew that he had. Harry had gone pale and had a lost look in his eyes. He seemed to be in some sort of trance and was trembling.  
  
"Harry. Harry, are you alright?" Hermione mentally cursed herself. Of course he isn't you bloody idiot! His best friend just accused him of getting his godfather killed. Damn you Ron!  
  
Hermione was starting to get worried Harry didn't seem to respond to anything she was saying. Shaking him didn't seem to snap him out of it either. Looking around, she noticed that other students were entering the room. Making a decision, she grabbed hold of Harry's arm and started to drag him out of the common room and towards his rooms. Thankfully, the hidden door immediately appeared as soon as she and Harry were near it. Harry seemed to be on autopilot at the moment. Once in the room, she wondered what to do. She could leave Harry there and ask Dumbledore to come down, but knew she would have to go the long way round as the door to Dumbledore's office only worked for Harry. Besides, she didn't want to leave Harry alone. Taking hold of Harry, she led him towards the door to Dumbledore's office, and without knocking led him in.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk at the moment, writing up plans for issues he wanted to bring up at the next meeting for the Order of Phoenix, so he was surprised to see Harry's door, as he dubbed it, appear in his office. His surprise turned to shock and fear as he saw Hermione drag an almost catatonic Harry in. Jumping from his chair with speed surprising for someone his age, he ran over to them and helped Hermione lead Harry towards a sofa by the fire. Dumbledore worriedly ran his hands over his child's body, checking for signs of injury. There didn't seem to be any. He anxiously called Harry's name only to have him stare at him blankly. Panicking, he ran to his fireplace and called Severus, Minerva and Poppy to his office. To his relief, the three of them came relatively quickly hearing the panicked tone in his voice. Not seeing Harry on the sofa the three wondered what had happened. Had Voldemort attacked? Did someone die? What? It was McGonnagall who found her voice first.  
  
"Albus, what's wrong? Has something happened? Is it You-know-who?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and pointed towards the sofa, where Harry was lying down. Sitting next to him was a worried Hermione. Madam Pomfrey jumped into action and ran towards Harry. She started to check Harry for signs of injury. She muttered charm after charm while the others looked on worriedly, although you wouldn't see it on Snape's face. Eventually she sighed and turned towards the others. "Severus, I need a calming potion and dreamless sleep potion."  
  
Snape nodded and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with both potions and helped Madam Pomfrey force the potions down Harry's throat, who still wasn't responding. Once Harry was asleep, she motioned the others to step away from Harry, including a reluctant Hermione and Dumbledore.  
  
"Well Poppy, what is it? What's wrong with Harry?"  
  
"There's no sign of injury Albus. Harry seems to be suffering from severe shock of some kind. It's quite serious. He is close to having a mental break down."  
  
"Shock! But what could have happened? He was fine this morning and in the class we had."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think I can explain."  
  
Dumbledore nodded towards Hermione to continue. Hermione explained that Draco and Harry had a truce. She didn't give too much information about that, figuring that it was Harry's place to tell that. She also told them of Harry and Ron's talk, and Ron's parting remark. Hermione watched her Professors' reactions. Madam Pomfrey was frowning whilst Snape seemed to be extremely angry and was muttering to himself. McGonnagall was struggling to keep her temper in check and mumbled about finding a certain student. She walked out of Dumbledore's office before anyone could stop her. Dumbledore on the other hand didn't seem to have any expression, but his eyes were a different story. When she had first walked in the room she had seen fear and panic on his face, but now she could see rage and control fighting side by side. Dumbledore wasn't known for punishing students, taking away house points or assigning detentions. But she guessed that that was going to change.  
  
"What can we do for him Poppy?"  
  
"We can't do anything until he wakes Albus. He should sleep for a few hours. After that, he's going to need careful handling to insure he doesn't go into depression. I won't know how severe the shock is till he wakes."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and sat down tiredly.  
  
"I guess all that we can do is wait."  
  
Hope this chapter was up soon enough for all of you! I know it's not as long as some of my last chapters have been but that seemed like a good place to stop!  
  
Still let me know what you all think!  
  
Thanks to my beta reader SmellyCat-190 for doing such a great job! Also I am going to be starting a new job soon and as I don't have the net at home it will take a little longer to put the next chapters up. However to compensate for that I will either make the chapters longer or put up a few chapters together at a time. I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY! So you don't have to worry about that just be patient I will hopefully have the Internet installed soon!  
  
Author responses –  
  
Athenakitty - Man you really want some one to go through that veil don't you? I tell you what since you are a regular reviewer and were one of the first to review I'll have someone go through the veil. Just don't ask when and who cos I don't know yet. Also with all the lessons Harry's been having he better be improving at Occulmency.  
  
Neorelaoded – Thank you for offering but I have found a new beta reader.  
  
Eliza-Chang – I know there isn't much action in this chapter either. However how does an Azkaban breakout, Quidditch and a few duels sound? Action enough for you.  
  
EnterTheLion – I see what you mean however the sort of magic that the founders used and the magic that is used by Voldemort and Dumbledore has to be quite different don't you think. I think that the ancient magic's as their dubbed have to be more powerful and harder to use, which is why Voldemort and Dumbledore to an extent are feared as they have both studied the ancient magic's at some point or another.  
  
Ezmeralda – LOL Glad you liked it.  
  
Mrs C Lupin – Thank you for the review. I'm curious seeing your name what did you think of David Thewliss In the HP movie (personally I thought he was pretty good)  
  
ChoChangLookAlike – I guess this chapter isn't really showing Ron in a good light is it.  
  
Ninotsjka – That will be answered in the next few chapters. Thanks for the review.  
  
Shdurrani – Ah I thought you'd like that from what I've read of your fics (which I like by the way) you are not too fond of those characters either. LOL. Your fic's were some of the first I read that showed me just how much I dislike Ronnie! (Not that I'm blaming you!) Thanks for the review.  
  
Jenbachand - All I can say is you're gonna hate me in a few chapters time Sorry!  
  
Doughgurl2008 – Patience is a virtue! Don't worry it will happen soon!  
  
Hexe605 - You dressed up? No one really does that here I guess us brits are a bit boring (or it's just the people were I live)  
  
Also thanks to blip-dragon, SlytherinHeadGirl, Ezmeralda, Shea Loner, krr84, Lady Phoenix Slytherin , distraught soul, Muggle,Toria, Gohan00, RogueBHS, The Vampire Story Hunter For their reviews.  
  
I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible people fingers crossed It wont be too long.  
  
Next chapter will include – Hermione and Dumbledore comforting Harry. Azkaban breakout, Quidditch and a duel here and there. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
Severus stared at Harry. He had no idea how long he had sat there and just stared at him, but he continued. It had been about two days since he had had that breakdown and he still hadn't regained consciousness. Neither Albus nor Granger had wanted to leave him, but the stress and tiredness was showing. After some coaxing, Minerva was able to force them both to go and get some sleep and ensured them that someone would always be with Harry, just in case he woke. Harry was currently lying in one of Albus' spare rooms. Severus didn't know why, but he was worried, worried that the boy wouldn't recover completely from this, from his guilt. Severus was all too familiar with guilt; it was guilt that had made him become a spy for Albus. Guilt and Lily. Contrary to popular belief that Severus was in love with Lily, that simply wasn't the case. Lily had been a good friend to him, she was like a younger sister, and as always he took her advice to go and confess to Albus. He always listened to her apart from two occasions; one was when he refused to leave the Marauders alone and was determined to find out about where they went each month. The second was when Lily had told him to tell her what he felt for her, but he faltered and by then it was too late, she married another, but still.  
  
Damn you, Lily. Look at me sitting here worried for a student and Po... Gryffindor no less. He's so much like you. I miss you my friend.  
  
If Severus was honest, he wanted to leave Voldemorts circle, to stop spying and playing this deadly game of cat and mouse. He was so tired. However, his loyalty to Albus wouldn't allow him to do that, despite the fact that he knew Albus himself wanted Severus to stop to escape the endless cycle of death and darkness he was trapped in. Severus was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never noticed Harry begin to stir and his eyes open, it was only when Harry groaned that he realised he was awake. Severus helped Harry sit up and then gave him a drink of water. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Severus stopped him.  
  
"Save it Harry, you're still pretty weak. I'm just going to go and call for Pomfrey."  
  
Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey burst into the room. She immediately started to scan Harry for any after-effects, but to her relief she found that whilst Harry had suffered from severe shock, the chances of him slipping back into his depression were slim, as long as there were no further repeats.  
  
Harry groaned. His head was hurting and he felt so weak, but had no idea as to why.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Severus and Pomfrey shared an anxious look. Pomfrey turned and walked out of the room to summon Albus, Minerva and Hermione. No doubt they probably wanted to see Harry. Severus moved closer to Harry.  
  
"You don't know? What do you remember last, Harry?"  
  
"I was talking to Draco and then I was walking with Hermione. I was talking to Ron about something..."  
  
Harry frowned he couldn't really remember what he and Ron were talking about but it was clear that they had argued he could remember Ron's angry face. It then all came back, the truce, Ron's anger and then what has said about Sirius. Harry felt the despair that had plagued him at the start of the summer cave in again. He found it hard to breath, as his guilt seemed to increase. Its all my fault, God Sirius, I'm so sorry I got you killed its all my fault; it's my entire fault. Harry was distracted slightly from his self-loathing by Albus and Hermione running in. Harry took a good look at them. They seemed so tired. There were bags under their eyes, but they were relieved to see him up. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and squeezed his shoulder gently.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't look up at his mentor and guardian. He felt shame.  
  
"Harry, son, look at me. What is the problem?"  
  
This seemed to release something in Harry as he suddenly found himself shouting.  
  
"How can you stand to touch me, to talk to me? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve for you to care about me or anyone to care about me."  
  
Dumbledore looked heart broken as he listened to the raw pain and anguish in Harry's voice, but he carried on. Harry needed to get everything out.  
  
"And why do you think that, Harry?"  
  
"Because everyone who comes near me gets killed. Mum, Dad, Sirius. If I hadn't been so stupid he wouldn't have died. I KILLED HIM!"  
  
"Harry you didn't kill Sirius, nor are you stupid. As I said in your second year, older and wiser wizards have fallen to Voldemort's tricks, he is a master of manipulation. You can't let yourself get down like this, Harry. Mourn for the ones you lost yes, but don't let their sacrifice be in vain, Harry. Draw courage and strength from this."  
  
Harry listened to Dumbledore and while a part of him understood what he was saying, he still couldn't let it go.  
  
"I don't deserve people to care about me. You should hate me. I failed Remus; he should hate me. Everyone he cares about is dead because of me. The Dursleys were right. I'm a freak and a waste of space. I'm like a cancer don't you under..."  
  
Harry didn't get too finish his sentence as he suddenly heard a loud crack and he felt pain against his left cheek. He looked up at Hermione in astonishment while she stared at him in fury.  
  
"How dare you tell us what we should and shouldn't feel for you Harry! Don't you understand how much everyone in this office cares for you? We all love you damn it and you keep pushing us away. How many times do we have to tell you, you can't and won't do this alone? Do you know how worried we've been, how worried Professor Dumbledore has been? He's hardly left your side at all. As for Sirius, Harry, he died protecting you because he loved you. Do you have any idea how he would feel if he knew what you are doing to yourself? So get this through that thick head of yours, we are not going to leave you and it is not your fault!"  
  
Harry stared up at Hermione in shock. Hermione's whole demeanour seemed to change. Gone was the fury and in the next second, Hermione threw herself at Harry, almost choking him as she sobbed. Harry just held her. He really didn't know what else to do. He looked around the room to see the others reactions Severus seemed amused, McGonagall had a look of pride and Pomfrey had a small smile on her face. Dumbledore on the other hand seemed to have all of those reactions but he also seemed to have one more emotion, gratitude, and that was towards Hermione. Not really knowing what to do, Harry simply held onto Hermione and let her cry. He realised after a few minutes that Hermione was silent and no longer crying. Looking down he noticed that she had fallen asleep  
  
"Poor dear, she's been so tired and so worried, Severus will you..."  
  
Snape followed McGonagall's instructions and walked forward to pick Hermione, but to his surprise and amusement realised that Hermione seemed to have a rather strong grip around Harry and was refusing to let go, even in her sleep. One looked at Harry and he saw that he was starting to go to sleep as well.  
  
"On second thoughts, perhaps we should leave Harry and Granger together. Besides they're both too tired and modest to do anything in Albus' room."  
  
Snape smirked as he watched Minerva get flustered and blushed while Dumbledore smiled and assured her that Harry was a perfect gentlemen and besides, he was going to be there to keep an eye on them both. Snape helped Harry and Hermione get more comfortable, as they both fell asleep holding each other. Smirking he summoned a camera and took a few photos. At Dumbledore's questioning look, he muttered 'blackmail.'  
  
It took two days for Harry to convince Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore that he was fine. The old man could be a real mother hen when he wanted to. In those days, he had hardly seen anyone else. He was either in Dumbledore's room or in his own training rooms. The incident had seemed to weaken him physically and he was determined to get back into shape again. Hermione was attending classes again and brought him his assignments from his own classes. However Harry had to go back to his schedule now he had the DA tonight and he was determined to attend.  
  
In all honesty, Harry was glad that Dumbledore had insisted that he stay in his rooms. The chats that he had with both him and Hermione went a long way to help him heal. He had also received a letter from Remus. Dumbledore had apparently informed him of what had happened and Remus assured Harry that he didn't blame him for anything that had happened and that the only person top blame was Voldemort. Even better, Remus also told him that he would be back in time for Harry's first Quidditch match, which was surprisingly against Hufflepuff, and not Slytherin as usual.  
  
Sighing, Harry got changed and walked out of the Gryffindor common room as he had Transfiguration, Charms and DADA that day. Outside, he met up with Hermione who was waiting for him and together; they walked towards McGonagall's class. Since the incident, Harry had not seen Ron once, although he really couldn't be blamed for that as he had practically avoided everyone over the last few days, but still... Hermione had told him that as punishment, Ron had received two day's worth of detention with Snape, even though the teachers wanted to give him more punishment, Ron hadn't technically broke a school rule. Harry smiled. He had been afraid that Ron had been punished badly. It would cause further problems. Still, he didn't want to think about what would happen once Remus got back. That reminded Harry he still needed to get Remus back for his comments at Grimmauld Place over the summer, he wasn't a Marauder's so... well, godson, for nothing.  
  
But still, what to do about Ron? Harry knew that his friendship, on some level, would always be strained. Ron placed too much value on money, fame and wealth and ignored what Harry always wanted, a family. Their friendship had almost been ruined by jealousy in their fourth year and Harry thought they were past all that, but what he said about Sirius was wrong. Harry had to talk to Ron and he had to understand, otherwise their friendship could seriously end.  
  
Harry was glad that the classes were finally over. He had to endure strange looks from people all day and several questions about where he had been the last few days. Even worse, almost the entire female population seemed to be afraid for his health and wanted to touch him, just to make sure he didn't have a temperature! It took a few well-placed curses from Hermione and Ginny to get them to back off. The worst offenders were Lavender, Parvati and Cho.  
  
Harry watched as everyone entered the Great Hall, this the last time Kingsley Shacklebolt helped out with the DA. The three of them had decided to let the students have a few duelling matches against each other, to help them to compare their skills. Harry signalled for the advanced group to walk towards the front. Ron was also with them and he wouldn't look at Harry, Ron had avoided him all day.  
  
"Okay everyone, first we are going to go over the Patronus again, I think a few of you should be able to get something today, and then we are going to have a few duelling matches..."  
  
Harry waited as the students muttered excitedly between themselves. They wondered who was going to duel and against who. Harry picked up a bag that was lying on the table next to him.  
  
"In this bag I have folded strips of parchment, each of which has one of your names on it. I will randomly pick one out and that person will then pull out another, which will have the name of their opponent on it. This means that you will be picking your own opponent out. Not everyone will duel today, but we will get through as many as we can. This will be a tournament. Losers have their names taken out of the bag and we will continue until we have a winner. I have discussed this with the Headmaster and there is a rather valuable prize for the winner, but I won't say what it is."  
  
Splitting everyone up, Harry once again had them all attempting to conjure a Patronus, and Cho after a few attempts was once again able to conjure her swan and she smiled in a winning sort of way at Harry. Harry smiled tentatively back and looked at the others. He was surprised and happy to see that three others had been able to also conjure a Patronus and three others were close. The close ones were Ron, Susan Bones and Justin. The three successful were Neville, whose Patronus was lion, Ginny, who had a cat that looked remarkably like Crookshanks and Malfoy, whose Patronus was a large bird that looked remarkably familiar to Harry, but he had no idea what sort it was.  
  
Soon it was time for what all the students had been waiting. It was duelling time. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and read the name "Seamus" off it. Seamus nervously got up and pulled out a piece of parchment with the name Michael Corner on it. By this time, Hermione and Kingsley had finished with both their groups and walked towards the others, many of their students deciding to stay and watch the duels. Harry had the two opponents face each other and conjured a shield, so that no one else would be hit with a stray curse.  
  
Kingsley counted to three and the two opponents immediately attacked. Seamus threw a tickling charm followed by the full body bind at Michael, who dodged the first and conjured a shield for the second. Michael retaliated with an Expelliarmus and ducked as Seamus reflected the spell back at him. The two continued for a few minutes, dodging and reflecting spells at each other and eventually Seamus won by hitting Michael with an itching curse, causing him to drop his wand and frantically scratch everywhere he possible could. Harry walked forward and used the counter curse on him, and declared Seamus the winner from that match. He then ripped up the parchment of paper with Michael's name on it.  
  
"That was fantastic guy's, just a few things at the start. You were both using typical first year jinxes. Don't be afraid to use something stronger. Obviously you will not use the unforgivables and the Dark Arts, but the stronger hexes you use, the more your shields will grow. As for the way Seamus won, while I understand Michael's predicament, you need to not let anything distract you in a duel. Try to ignore the pain or use a counter curse on yourself. Now, since Seamus won, he will pick the name for the next duel."  
  
A tired, but pleased Seamus walked forward and put his hand in the bag, pulling out Cho's name amidst the cheering still coming from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Cho, will you come and choose your opponent please?"  
  
Cho sauntered up towards Harry, not noticing the glare she was getting from Hermione and her boyfriend Michael. She pulled out Pansy Parkinson's name.  
  
"The next match will be between Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson, Professor Shacklebolt. if you will do the honours please."  
  
Once again, Shacklebolt counted the two opponents down. The match was quite similar to the way that Seamus and Michael had duelled, although Pansy was using mild pain curses. Cho was retaliating with some rather interesting charms, including one that caused Pansy to scream in anger and frustration, allowing Cho to use glacius, the freezing charm. Pansy slipped on the ice, allowing Cho to summon her wand and win.  
  
After the applause, which was thunderous from the Ravenclaws, Harry used incendio to melt the ice and vanished the water away. He also used the counter spell to the hair loss jinx, which had caused Pansy to lose concentration during the duel.  
  
Similar to the last match, Harry once again got up to give a quick summary.  
  
"Well done, guys. Parkinson, I'm glad you took my advice and kept the curses fairly mild. You both were good, as in you threw hex after hex and didn't waste time. Parkinson, as I said for the last match, don't allow things to distract you, especially something as trivial as a hair loss jinx. We don't have time for another duel, however if Cho Chang wants to come up so we now who will duel first next lesson."  
  
Cho walked up and pulled out a name. It was obvious that she didn't like the person. She had a look of disgust on her face as she practically spat out Hermione's name. Harry, seeing the confusion on some faces, got up.  
  
"I know some are wondering why Hermione's name is entered. Basically, she wanted to join and felt she needed the duelling practise. Hermione, do you want to pick your opponent?"  
  
Hermione calmly walked up to Harry and drew a name. Her eyes slightly widened in surprise, but she calmly read out Marietta's name.  
  
"Okay, so the first match in the next lesson is between Hermione Granger and Marietta Edgecombe. See you all then."  
  
Harry watched as everyone got up to walk out. There was a lot of talking, especially amongst the girls in the Ravenclaw house. It was well known that Marietta hated Hermione, but then again, Hermione wasn't the smartest witch in Hogwarts for nothing. Harry watched as the Gryffindors started to walk out. He could see Ron hurriedly put his things away. Harry decided to take the first step.  
  
"Ron, can you stay behind please?"  
  
Ron jumped when he heard his name called out, but did as Harry asked and moved towards the front where Harry was. Kingsley congratulated Harry on another successful DA lesson. The Auror had to admit that he was enjoying teaching, however after the week, it was Moody's turn to teach. Harry could only smile at the thought. It was bound to be interesting. Kinsley then walked out of the hall leaving only Harry, Ron and Hermione behind, who nervously stared at each other. Once again taking the initiative, Harry decided to take the first step.  
  
"How have you been, Ron?"  
  
Ron went red but shrugged as he replied, "Fine. I was given a lecture from McGonagall, received two detentions with the greasy git for no reason at all, and also, you missed our last Quidditch Practice."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He could mentally hear a voice telling him to stay calm, and collected strangely that the voice sounded like Snape.  
  
"I haven't been well Ron. That's why I missed the practise. I'm sure that Professor McGonagall explained, and as for Professor Snape", Harry stressed, "I'm not responsible for what he assigns in detentions. Ron, I need to know something. Did you mean what you said a couple of days ago, about Sirius?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They why did you say that, Ron? Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I've been thinking that for months. You saw how I was during the holidays. Do you know what went though my mind after I heard you say what I had thought?"  
  
By the end Harry's voice was starting to break. Again, he could feel the pain rise again but kept it in control. Hermione then spoke for the first time, causing both Harry and Ron to jump. They had forgotten she was even there.  
  
"Ron, do you want to know why Harry was ill? It's because what you said hurt him so much. You guys are best friends and you shouldn't let small things end that."  
  
"It's not small things, and I'm not the one that's affecting our friendship. It's Harry, by acting like a traitor towards our house and making friends with Slytherins, especially the bloody ferret!"  
  
Harry sighed. Ron could sound like a broken record at times.  
  
"Ron, this has nothing to do with Malfoy or Slytherins, that's a different issue. This is between us two. Ron, what you said hurt and I'm afraid to say that if you do think like that, then we can't be friends. I'm sorry."  
  
Ron looked up at Harry in shock. Things weren't that bad, were they? He hadn't even said anything that bad! Well, if Harry couldn't take things so be it, but he wasn't prepared to lose the 'boy-who-lived' s friendship just yet. Swallowing, he looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. What I said was totally out of line. You know that I would never really think that. You know what I'm like, famous Weasley temper and all. I don't think before I open my mouth. Friends?"  
  
Harry looked up at Ron. He seemed sincere and he didn't want to lose his friend. He smiled and nodded at Ron, looking at his watch, he noticed the time he was supposed to be with Albus.  
  
"Shit Guys, I've gotta run. I have to see the Headmaster. I'll meet up with you both later."  
  
With that Harry grabbed his bags and ran out before the room, but not before noticing a small nod from Hermione, which he knew meant 'I'll see you later.' Harry ran out of the hall with Ron and Hermione behind him and went towards his room. He didn't see Ron's confused look as he went in the opposite direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Running into his room, Harry grabbed the books he had found on Hogwarts and went towards Albus's office. There, he was met with a cheerful welcome.  
  
"Harry, my boy. Come in. How were classes today? Nothing too stressful were they? You don't need to see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
The last part was met with a glare from Harry, who mouthed 'mother hen' at Dumbledore who chuckled. "I see you've brought some books anything in particular you wanted to show me."  
  
Harry sat down and showed the books he had selected. Both settled down to look through the books together. Surprisingly, Harry didn't seem to have any difficulty with the old English that they were written in. He supposed that he had his father to thank for that. They were both still reading an hour later when Hermione and McGonagall turned up. They both shared a smile as they were met by two very identical looks that clearly said, 'sit down and help us.' Shaking her head, Minerva grabbed a book and sat next to Albus as Hermione sat next to Harry. They shared a relatively comfortable silence, only speaking when someone had seen something that they wanted to share. It was during this that Snape walked in and raised an eyebrow when he saw how they were sitting. Together and yet separate in groups. He repressed the thought of Albus and Minerva together. He had enough nightmares due to the Dark Lord. He didn't need Minerva and Albus mixed in with that. Snape let out a mental scream as horrible forbidden images came into mind that he desperately tried to ignore.  
  
"Well, isn't this a nice little cosy family."  
  
If it wasn't for his ability to hide his emotions he would have laughed as he met three annoyed and one amused glare, no prizes for guessing whom the amused look belonged to. Half an hour later, Snape threw his book on the table, despite his huge patience that came to Potions, it unfortunately didn't stretch to books.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" He practically growled out. "We can't find anything about Hogwarts spirit or why Harry had those visions. It would be a hell of a lot easier if we could ask bloody Hogwarts itself."  
  
At this, Hermione let out an excited squeal, which Harry had to admit was rather cute, as she bounced excitedly on her seat.  
  
"Oh, but we can!" At Snape's questioning look, she explained, "We can ask Hogwarts, but just not here. Follow me."  
  
She practically ran out of the room in excitement as the others followed her in amusement. Thankfully, it was well past curfew, so there wasn't any risk of running into anyone. They followed Hermione as she led them. Harry at last understood what Hermione meant when she stopped at the corridor where the room of requirement was.  
  
"Granger, perhaps you've been studying too long and have fried your brain, but you've brought us to a blank wall."  
  
Hermione ignored Snape as she did what she had often seen Harry do, walk up and down the corridor three times all the while thinking about what she needed. She smiled as she heard two gasps when the door appeared, and she led them in.  
  
The room of requirement, as usual, changed to whatever was needed. Harry gasped as he saw the room. At first look, it looked exactly like Albus's office, but there were subtle differences. It then clicked. He knew where he had seen this room before. It was the room his mother had come to see him in, in his dream.  
  
"I thought you would recognise this room." Five people turned sharply towards the feminine voice that came from the corner of the room, all five also had their wands drawn.  
  
Harry watched as the person moved from out of the shadow. It was a rather beautiful woman with long, silky brown hair. She was fairly tall and was wearing a dark purple robe. She had warm dark brown eyes and was smiling at the group. Her smile widened as she saw Harry. The woman walked towards Harry, and to his surprise, hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Harry. You look so much like Godric but with Lily's eyes! Godric is so proud of you, do you know that?"  
  
Harry suspected who the woman was, but still needed to hear it.  
  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
  
The woman looked at him as if insulted that he didn't know who she was, but Harry could see the amusement in her eyes.  
  
"I'm you Godmother, Rowena Ravenclaw of course!"  
  
Rowena lead the group towards the chairs and sat down gracefully as the others followed.  
  
"Now, as to why I'm here. I know that you saw what you thought were visions, Harry. In a sense, that's what it was, although you only see the present that is happening at Hogwarts, and only if Hogwarts wants to show you something. This will often be if someone is in danger or is planning to cause you harm. I'm afraid you can't control this. It will happen when it happens. Hogwarts is rather temperamental that way."  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Ravenclaw." Dumbledore spoke up "But what do you mean when you say Hogwarts? You refer to it as if it is a person."  
  
"In a sense, Albus Dumbledore, it is. When the others and I founded Hogwarts, we each placed a part of ourselves into the castle. This is very old magic; in a sense the castle took parts of our personalities and given a sense of awareness. Hogwarts is not just a building, it, in essence, lives. It communicates to you Albus when you set the wards for the castle. You just never listened. It recognises Harry as Godric's son, and that is why she is communicating with Harry."  
  
"If that's true, then did Hogwarts communicate with Voldemort? After all, he is Salazar Slytherins heir."  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, a rather intelligent question. Godric told me about you. You really should have been in my house, you know." Rowena smiled as Hermione blushed with pride.  
  
"The answer is no, Miss Granger. Hogwarts watched Tom Riddle as he grew up and she rejected him, although she did try to stop him from opening the Chamber of Secrets, but Riddle ignored her warnings. There is also another factor. Riddle is the blood heir of Salazar. Harry is the son of Godric and is also my Godson. Hogwarts knows that, but she sees one more thing in Harry."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Rowena looked sharply at Snape. He had been sitting there rather quietly the whole time.  
  
"Yes, Severus Snape. Harry also has some of the magic of Salazar in him, a side effect of the failed Avada Kedavra curse. I must leave, my time is almost up. Harry, come to this room whenever you need us. We may be able to come, but I can't guarantee it will be always. This room was also a gift to you from ourselves. Until you turned up at Hogwarts, it was kept locked, although the house elves knew of its existence."  
  
"Will I get to meet you or my father again here? It's just you turn up a few minutes, tell me something, and disappear. I hardly get to know you."  
  
Rowena looked at Harry with sadness. She could see why Godric had been both happy and remorseful when he had returned. Harry was so much like Lily. Kind, warm and loving.  
  
"I'm sorry child. While we both wish we could be with you, we are only allowed a small amount of time to tell you what we need to. I know that you probably would have preferred your father to have come instead, but the spell we used can only be done a certain number of times. It will take Godric a few years to be able to come for a short period of time again."  
  
Rowena got up and smoothed down her robe. "Just one more thing Harry. Take a trip to Salazar's lair. When you can, there may be some useful things there. Also, learn Parseltongue magic, as Riddle will try to use that to his advantage. However inadvertently, you may be Salazar's heir you should be proud of it. He had been a good man at one time and our friend."  
  
She hugged Harry once again then whispered in his ear "Try to talk to them."  
  
Taking a step back, she smiled and disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore turned and stared at the others. He had just met another of the Hogwarts founders!  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting, It's been a long day, Harry, and you still need rest. I suggest we talk about all this tomorrow."  
  
Agreeing the group walked out the room in a slight daze towards their relative rooms to get some much needed sleep.  
  
Harry smiled the Gryffindor Quidditch practise had just finished and as their first match was the coming Saturday the practise had gone much better than expected. Since his and Ron's small talk things were a lot smoother between the two and they had come up with several new tactics to use against the Hufflepuff team. The Hufflepuffs played differently to the Slytherins in that they would play a fairly clean game so Harry didn't have to worry about dirty tricks. They had the same Seeker as last year, Summerby, and from what Ginny and the others had told him, he played very much like Cho, as in he constantly trailed the other Seeker and tried to get to the snitch before them. Overall, Harry was really pleased with the team, despite a few shaky parts at the start. They all worked well as a team and after their first match, he would be able to see just exactly what problems they still had. The other good news he had heard, and he had no idea how they had managed to do it, but the Weasley twins had convinced McGonagall to be the Match Commentators. As far as Harry could see, that had to be good news for the Gryffindor team. Smiling, Harry congratulated the team on a good performance and walked towards the castle. He had just walked up the stairs when he suddenly felt cold, a feel of fear and despair shutting his eyes. He saw Snape working alone in his dungeons when he suddenly gasped and grabbed his arm. The next thing Harry saw was Snape grabbing his Death Eater robes and mask and leave the room. Harry shook his head. Whatever Hogwarts wanted to show him, he had seen it. Whereas someone else might have seen that as a sign that Snape was a traitor, Harry knew what that meant Hogwarts was just as afraid for Snape as Dumbledore was. Harry hurried towards Dumbledore's office, and to his surprise, he realised that he didn't need to give the gargoyle the password anymore. 'I suppose that's Hogwarts doing' he thought, knocking on the office door he walked in.  
  
"Ah, Harry. How was Quidditch practise? I have to admit, I was surprised to see you come in from that entrance. I suppose I've gotten used to you appearing out of nowhere."  
  
"It happened again. Hogwarts communicating with me, I mean." Harry got straight to the point, Dumbledore frowned when he noticed how agitated Harry was.  
  
"Sit down and tell me what happened."  
  
Harry explained the vision and the fear and worry he had felt at the time, expressing his own concerns for Snape's life.  
  
"But that's the problem, Harry. Despite the number of times I have asked Severus to stop spying, he refuses. He believes that this is about the only useful thing he can do towards the Order. What that child, and yes, to me he is a child, refuses to see just how important he really is."  
  
"Why does he do that then?"  
  
"Guilt, Harry. Severus blames himself for so many things that went wrong and were out of his control. Above all, he blames himself for his best friend's death, Lily your mother's."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It wasn't his fault Voldemort killed them, he needs to let go of his guilt."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes. "Can you let go of yours Harry?"  
  
At the time that Harry and Dumbledore were discussing him, Severus had apparated to Voldemort's latest hideout. Where it was not even Severus knew he simply apparated to where he felt the pull of his Dark Mark. He looked around. There were about 30 Death Eaters and from what he could guess, although the masks made it difficult, was that this was most of the inner circle, minus the few in Azkaban of course. Severus repressed a shudder as Voldemort and Nagini came into the room, followed by a snivelling Pettigrew. Immediately, one by one, all the Death Eaters walked towards their Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes. Severus too walked forward and dropped to his knees. As he murmured a 'my lord', he carefully made sure that his Occulmency shields were in place, as he felt Voldemort subtly test them. Severus turned and walked back to his place. Voldemort rose and looked towards his Death Eaters.  
  
"My loyal followers, I am glad that you have all come tonight as summoned, for I have some important news. By tomorrow night we will be joined by the rest of your brothers and sisters, who were imprisoned by those fools, in Azkaban."  
  
Voldemort stopped as a cheer went up from the Death Eaters, as they grew excited, Severus could only think about how quickly he could get back to Albus with this news.  
  
"We will attack as soon as it turns dark. My spies in the ministry have told me that that fool Fudge is more bothered with his press and Dumbledore than the security at Azkaban. The Dementors, who have once again agreed to take the Dark Side, will also join us. We will free those loyal to us, and give the Dementor's Kiss to the fools who are against us, and the guards that will be there."  
  
Voldemort then split the Death Eaters into groups and gave them their orders. To Severus's surprise and relief, he was not chosen for the rescue mission, which meant that he would be able to fight with the Order in secret. Severus shook himself into concentration as Voldemort addressed the group once again.  
  
"There are a few more things. I want to hear more reports from those of you have children at Hogwarts. Have them report Potter's, his friends' and Dumbledore's actions. Leave the Malfoy brat. I'm sure Lucius will enjoy dealing with him once he is back with us. I have to say I am disappointed with the amount of news that your children have brought me. My spy in the Gryffindor house has given me some rather interesting news. It seems that Potter disappears at night and does not stay in the tower with his friends. He was also taken rather suddenly ill, wasn't he Severus?"  
  
Severus stood and carefully gave the answers that he had already thought up. He spoke, thinking of James Potter to try to get the useful venom in his voice, for when he used to talk about Potter.  
  
"My Lord, Dumbledore spends time with him as he has become his new guardian. As for Potter, he has apparently been suffering from depression since his godfather's death, and this caused him to become ill."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape had agreed to make Voldemort think that Harry was weaker than he really was.  
  
"I see, and what is this about his changed appearance, Severus?"  
  
"The brat has had a growth spurt, My Lord. He has also taken to wearing muggle contacts and has grown his hair out, My Lord."  
  
"I wish to hear more news Severus, now leave before that fool wonders where you are."  
  
Snape turned around and hurried out, but not before he felt himself being hit by the Cruciatus Curse. He fell to his knees in pain, but didn't scream. After several seconds, he felt the curse being lifted. He rushed out and apparated as quickly towards Hogwarts as he could.  
  
Harry was surprised to see Snape for his morning lesson the next day. Normally whenever the man attended a Death Eater meeting he was usually unable to attend. Still Harry could see the jerky pain filled movements. As soon as the lesson was finished, Harry told Snape about what he had seen yesterday. Snape seemed surprised at the fact that Hogwarts seemed to be concerned about him. Snape didn't elaborate on the meeting, though he simply informed Harry to go to Dumbledore's Office as soon as his lessons for the day were over. It was Friday, so he didn't have much to do that night, aside from the DA that day. It was the Quidditch match tomorrow, and Harry planned to end the class early that night.  
  
As soon as the lessons were over, Harry and Hermione walked towards Dumbledore's Office. Although Hermione hadn't been specifically invited, they both took for granted that she was. Walking in, they saw to their surprise and delight that Remus was back. Walking in, they both hugged him and sat down. McGonagall and Snape had also joined them. Dumbledore got straight to business and explained, for Remus' benefit, what had been happening at Hogwarts, and then told them about the Death Eater meeting. Harry sat up straight as soon as he heard that the break out was planned for that night.  
  
"What plans have you made, Albus?"  
  
"I have informed Fudge and advised him that he needs to increase security, but I doubt he will listen. However don't worry, Harry. The Order will be there and we will ambush them as soon as they get there."  
  
"How many order members will be there?"  
  
"Almost all of the senior members of the Order, minus Minerva and Molly Weasley, will be there. I suggest that you go to your rooms for now there isn't much you can really do, and I mean that, Harry. You are not ready to face Voldemort yet."  
  
Harry grudgingly agreed. He knew that Albus was right, but still it left him feeling frustrated that he couldn't help. A question then came to him.  
  
"What about Professor Snape, is he going?"  
  
"Yes I will be, Harry. However the Death Eaters won't see me."  
  
The evening passed slowly for both Hermione and Harry. They were not even ale to tell people exactly why they were feeling so restless either. Eventually, they went to Harry's room and decided to talk, but even that didn't work, so Harry suggested a duel. Hermione accepted, and soon both fell into a routine and started to duel with their swords. Harry was undoubtedly better than Hermione, but she was able to take advantage of Harry's lack of concentration. It was almost midnight when the door to the training room opened, and in walked a rather pale McGonagall. She refused to answer any of their questions, but instead, suggested that they follow her. McGonagall's silence did nothing to help their fears, and all sorts of terrible scenarios were running through their minds. They finally reached Dumbledore's office. The door was pushed open, and to Harry's relief, he saw a tired and slightly bruised Remus sitting there. Harry couldn't help it and he rushed forward and hugged him, his relief clearly seen.  
  
"I hope you have one of those for me too."  
  
Harry spun to see a smiling yet worried Dumbledore standing there; Harry hugged him as well and led Dumbledore down to a chair.  
  
"Are you all okay? What happened? Was anyone hurt? Did any of the Death Eaters esc...?"  
  
"One at a time Harry, one at a time. I can say that although we are all a little worse for wear, no one was killed, although Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher were both placed under the Cruciatus curse, but thankfully, not for too long. They are both resting and will be fine. The plan worked well. Voldemort's Death Eaters were surprised, so we were able to attack well. Unfortunately, a few Death Eaters were able to escape. One of those was Lucius Malfoy. Also, several of the Dementors escaped with Voldemort which is not good news."  
  
"Were we able to catch any Death Eaters? Was anyone kissed?"  
  
"A few junior Death Eaters were captured and I am sorry to say that the ministry guards at Azkaban were all given the Kiss. As expected, no help arrived from Fudge."  
  
Harry drew in a sharp breath as he heard about the poor guards who were simply doing their jobs, yet a deep, selfish part of him was glad that it was no one he cared about. He also felt anger at Fudge. Dumbledore had warned him that Azkaban was to be attacked, and yet he did nothing. Fudge was more of a hindrance than help. Harry looked at Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"Something needs to be done about Fudge."  
  
"I agree Harry, but we will discuss this later. I believe that Miss Granger will be a big help in that."  
  
"Me, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded "I suggest you both get some sleep, you are both welcome to stay the night here."  
  
"What about Professor Snape? Is he okay? I can't see him..."  
  
"Severus is fine. He is resting in the Infirmary. He was hit by several curses defending me. If it hadn't been for Severus, I perhaps wouldn't be here today."  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"Voldemort was going to curse me from behind, when Severus stepped out from where he was hidden and cursed Voldemort. I am just glad that Severus was able to escape alive and unseen. Anyway, sleep. There will no doubt be a lot of talk tomorrow at breakfast, and Harry, you also have a Quidditch match."  
  
Harry agreed. He knew that they had to keep appearances in front of all the others, and turned towards the room he had stayed in when he was ill. Hermione opted to go back to the dormitory, and McGonagall escorted her back. Wishing everyone goodnight, Harry went to sleep. He needed his energy to face tomorrow.  
  
Harry got up and rushed back to his rooms; quickly changing into his Quidditch robes. He had agreed to meet the rest of the team in the Gryffindor common room, and go to the Great Hall together. Running in, he noticed the whole team there waiting for him, smiling. At the rather nervous faces, he led them towards the Hall, all the while going over the tactics they had planned and reassured them all. The most nervous of the team, in Harry's opinion, seemed to be Seamus and Parvati.  
  
Walking in, Harry realised that the news of the breakout had already reached everyone, and sure enough, he noticed that the news was all over the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter had pretty much written the facts about what happened, along with demands for Fudge to take personal blame and for him to be removed as Minister.  
  
"Leave the Prophet, guys. There isn't much you can do about that. I suggest you eat and concentrate on the match that's coming up."  
  
It was easier said than done, but still, almost everyone was able to eat a small amount even Parvati, although Lavender and Ginny had to keep reassuring her that she was going to be fine. Harry swepped his gaze across the other tables. The Hufflepuff team looked just as nervous as they did, almost all of their team was also made up of new players. Harry's eyes narrowed as he took in Nott and company. They were all reading the Daily Prophet with smug smirks  
  
"Harry, look at Malfoy."  
  
Harry followed Hermione's command and looked at Draco Malfoy. He was extremely pale and looked worried as he read. Harry knew why. Lucius had escaped, and he would no doubt hunt his wife and son down. Malfoy then looked at Harry and caught his gaze. Harry slightly nodded his head at him. He would meet Malfoy to discuss this as soon as he could.  
  
"I bet the Ferret's glad that his Daddy escaped."  
  
"Not now, Ron." Harry snapped.  
  
Soon it was time to get ready, and the team got up, heading towards the changing rooms to get changed. The whole time, no one really spoke. Soon they were out, and Harry turned to his team.  
  
"I know that most of you are no doubt nervous and a little scared. That's understandable. So was I when I played my first match, but believe me when I say that we have got a great team here, and we will win. All of you work well in your individual teams, especially you three Chasers. You keep doing what you did in practice, and we will produce score after score. Jack, Dean prove just how deadly you guys are. The Weasley twins are going to be there. Show them that you're just as good. Ron, you will do great. Hufflepuff also have several new players, but they haven't worked as hard as we have, so let's go out there and win."  
  
The whole team looked slightly better and soon, they were there waiting for the match to start. Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain when he heard something welcome.  
  
"Welcome everyone, to the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff! We are your esteemed Hosts... Commentators, the proud owners of Weasley Wizard Wh..."  
  
"Weasley, you are not here to advertise your shop, so get on with it."  
  
Harry laughed. Those two were going to drive McGonagall batty. They were both speaking as one, and Harry wondered how they did it. He waved at the twins. Both were sitting there wearing identical suits made of dragon hide. The only difference was that they were a dark purple colour. In truth, they looked like two aubergines sitting there, but still.  
  
"...And their Seeker, whoever he is and if anyone cares, is Summerby. In the Gryffindor team we have Weasley, Weasley (we're so proud) Patil, Finnegan, Thomas, Sloper, Kirke and POTTER! And look at those guys go. We have to say that the Gryffindor team seem to look strong at the moment. They're working well as a team. And aren't those Chasers good! Finnegan passes to Kirke, who fakes a dive to the left, and chucks to Weasley. (Go Ginny kick their butts!)  
  
"Fred Weasley, I'm warning you..."  
  
"Sorry Professor, anyway, look at Weasley, and yes, she scores 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Congratulations sister, and we are going to have to celebrate our little sister being the first scorer of the season. To celebrate guys, come to our shop and mention the goal, and we will give you a 5 percent discount!"  
  
"Weasleys, do that again and I will throw you out."  
  
Harry drowned out the twins' commentary; he had a job to do. He watched his team. They seemed to be fine. The Chasers were doing their jobs well, and Dean and Jack were whacking the bludgers as hard as they could, although aim could do with some work. He scanned the ground for the Snitch, but to his annoyment, Summerby kept flying in front and blocking his vision. Then he realised that Hufflepuff had scored, the score was 40 – 10 to Gryffindor. Groaning, Harry decided to get rid of Summerby when he suddenly put his broom to speed and sped towards the end of the pitch.  
  
"And would you look at Potter go. It seems as if he has spotted the snitch, and Gryffindor has just scored again. They are leading by fifty points. Summerby is hot on Potters tail and look at him, folks. Potter's gone into a dive and Summerby's following. This is close people; they are going to hit the ground and no! Potter has pulled up. It was a trick, students. Potter has just pulled off a perfect Wronski Feint!"  
  
Harry smiled. The whole thing had worked beautifully and he was free to look for the Snitch. Scanning the grounds, he frowned. Ron seemed to be distracted by something and wasn't watching the Chasers as he should be. He followed his line of vision. He was looking at the Gryffindor stand. What on earth was he staring at?  
  
Harry could see Hermione amongst the other students. She was jumping up and down in excitement, causing Harry to smile and laugh, when his laughter suddenly turned to horror. Hermione was falling!  
  
Harry seemed to be frozen for a second. That couldn't be right! Hermione had not fallen out of the stands! He saw Dumbledore pull out his wand and mutter a charm to slow her down, but still, she was rushing towards her death. Harry urged his Firebolt towards her. He noticed that Ron was also heading towards her, but the Firebolt easily outstripped his broom. Harry was closer, but Hermione had almost reached the ground. Going as fast as he could, he felt something hit the back of his neck and fall down his robe, but he ignored it. Hermione had almost hit the ground when...  
  
You know I really can't help but end chapters like that!  
  
Anyway I'm back hope this wasn't too long a wait for you guys, still as usual read and review people your reviews help more than you think!  
  
Also I realised something the other day I've reached chapter 10 and have wrote over a 100 pages and received well over a 100 reviews so thank you to everyone who reviewed. The fic wouldn't be here without you all.  
  
Thanks to my beta reader SmellyCat-190 for putting up with my many errors and doing a great job!!!!  
  
Author responses –  
  
Mrs C Lupin – I cant help it Ronnie annoys me so much! As for the traitor just wait and see. Also the werewolf looked nothing like I imagined it had hardly any bloody fur!  
  
Eliza Chang – Portraits should be hopefully next chapter now that Remus is back.  
  
David M. Potter – I like Draco's character and I think that as a whole the Slytherins get a really bad press. Ron's definitely a loose cannon but I think Percy's just an idiot.  
  
Hexe605 – The whole sleepwalking thing will be important but as for why that will have to wait. Harry and Ron over-reacting to Malfoy umm... maybe but if Harry and Ron fall out it would be due to other reasons not really Draco Malfoy. Hope this chapter answered all your questions about Harry and his dad and Hogwarts. Thanks for the review! (Oh yeah Shrek 2 will be realised here in a few days cant wait to go and see it!)  
  
ChrismKing208 – Thanks for the review and your comments much appreciated! Like I said above the whole weird night thing wait and see!  
  
ChoChangLookAlike – You have a suspicion? I hope I manage to surprise you then! Thanks for the review!  
  
Anonymous9 – Thank you and HA HA! Potter Reader – Draco will definitely be surprised when he finds out about Snape.  
  
lmill123 – I agree with all of your comments on Ron. Thanks for the review.  
  
Obsessed14 – Oh don't worry that will happen!  
  
Athenakitty – The list will feature again but the names on the list were the ones Harry saw as most important.  
  
RedVenom – As you've probably noticed I cant help writing cliffhangers either!  
  
Mdemanatee – I Love reading long reviews! So the more you send the happier I will be! Thank you for the review. I decided to not have Harry being related to any one of the staff, as relations are not just based on blood. Dumbledore loves Harry as a son even though he isn't family. Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
RogueBHS – Despite the teachers being pissed off at Ron there really wasn't much they could technically do although Remus is back and if you add Snape to the picture. (Besides it's not as if Snape needs a reason to torture Gryffindors does he) Harry reacting like that well he had to have one major relapse after the way he was depressed all summer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!  
  
John1234 - No I wont abandon this story and as for the last part of your review. I am very very confused!  
  
EPaNoNa – I am going to be innocent and say I don't have a clue what you're talking about LOL!  
  
Aconite Snape – Thank you for the review I hope you continue to like the story.  
  
Also thanks to Ezmeralda, Shadow Beast1, AtieJen, yaminy-grint4eva, jeangab057, Digi Bonds, The Vampire Story Hunter, Ninotsjka, Wytil, love-2- flirt-1, usagi342 and RPG obsessed bookworm for their reviews.  
  
I've already started working on Chapter 11 so it should be up soon.  
  
Next chapter should include – Azkaban from Voldie's view, Hermione's duel, More on the spy oh and Narcissa Malfoy! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)  
  
...When there was a burst of flames just above Hermione, which revealed itself to be Fawkes. Harry watched as Fawkes swooped down and grabbed hold of Hermione, slowing her descent long enough for Harry to get to her and grab hold of her. Together, the three of them slowly dropped to the ground and Harry held Hermione tight to his chest as she grabbed him tightly and cried. Hermione was severely shocked and couldn't seem to stop shaking. Harry held her tightly as he mumbled words of comfort. Inside Harry was also shaking. He had almost lost Hermione...she could have died!   
  
"Shh 'Mione it's okay. I've got you. Nothing's going to hurt you 'Mione. I promise, its okay."  
  
Fawkes, sensing Harry and Hermione's distress started to sing which helped to calm Harry down, he looked at Hermione she was no longer crying and was instead just staring at Fawkes.   
  
"Thank you, Fawkes."  
  
Harry looked up as he heard several footsteps come towards him and saw almost all of the Quidditch players hurrying towards him, asking if they were both okay. Harry just nodded. He didn't know what to say when he felt something distract him. It was something sharp digging into his back. Harry tried to ignore it, but it didn't work.   
  
Reaching round he grasped whatever it was, and to his surprise, found the Snitch.   
  
'So that's what hit me on my neck.'  
  
Harry handed the Snitch to Madame Hooch and simply held onto Hermione tighter. He looked around. He could see a worried Ginny and Dean looking at them both. He tried to look for Ron, but couldn't see him. Harry didn't have much time to think about this as Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore came running up towards them.  
  
"Harry, Hermione. Oh my God, are you both okay?"  
  
Harry just nodded at Remus as he helped them stand. He was the first of the three to reach them.  
  
"Oh thank God, Potter. You were able to catch Miss Granger in time. Come on Potter, let's get you both to the Infirmary."  
  
"Minerva's right, Harry. We should have Poppy look at Miss Granger."  
  
Harry nodded at Dumbledore and with some help from Remus, was able to stand. He refused to let go of Hermione and still holding her, walked towards the Castle, with some help from Remus. Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's shoulder, who walked on the other side of Harry, to offer him support should he need it. The whole time, Hermione didn't say a word. She just stared at him with wide, bright eyes.  
  
As the Infirmary was on the other side of the Castle, Dumbledore urged Harry towards his rooms, so they could use the door that led them straight there. Walking into the Infirmary, they noticed that Snape was already there waiting for them, and once the door had disappeared, he yelled for Poppy.  
  
Harry put Hermione down on one of the beds. She made a bit of a fuss when Harry let go of her, but calmed when he sat next to her and held her hand.   
  
Madam Pomfrey ran in and immediately got to work. She handed Hermione two Potions that she took and almost immediately. Soon, she had relaxed. Harry guessed it was a calming potion off some kind.   
  
He looked around. Remus was standing by the bed looking at Hermione with worry. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair that he had conjured next to the bed. Fawkes flew to the rail of the bed where he looked at Hermione and Harry in what can only be described as tenderness, while Snape and McGonagall stood at the foot of the bed. Madam Pomfrey came in holding a goblet that Harry recognised was a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Just as she was about to force Hermione to take it, Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy. Just leave the potion with us, we will give it to Miss Granger."  
  
"Albus, she's had a nasty shock. Let me give..."  
  
"Poppy."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked put out, but knew better than to argue with Dumbledore, especially when he was like this.  
  
"I'll make myself scarce shall I?"  
  
Once she left the room, Dumbledore took a deep breath and turned towards Hermione, giving her a gentle smile.  
  
"Hermione, ordinarily, I would have just given you the potion and allowed you to get some sleep, but I wanted to know how you fell out of the stands."  
  
Hermione mumbled something that no one was really able to hear, but after Harry's prompting, she spoke louder.  
  
"I didn't fall. It wasn't an accident."  
  
"What happened, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione frowned as she tried to remember.   
  
"I was standing with everyone else cheering, and the next thing I knew, I felt something strange, like some kind of force grab hold of me, and the next thing I knew I was falling and Harry flying towards me."  
  
"What was this feeling or force like Hermione? What I mean is, where you pushed out of the stand or summoned out?"  
  
"I don't...I don't really remember..."  
  
"That's okay, Hermione. Here child, take your potion."  
  
Hermione took the potion was soon asleep. Dumbledore looked at the others.   
  
"Well, that proves it wasn't an accident. It was deliberate, and it was either one of the Quidditch players that attacked her, or someone in the Gryffindor house."  
  
"The Dark Lord's spy, Albus?"  
  
"Possibly Severus, or the attack could have been personal, but I doubt that."  
  
"Why are the students suspects, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore considered his answer while he looked at Minerva. She seemed upset at the thought that a student from her house could stoop to such a level.  
  
"From what Miss Granger said, it seemed that either a student used a summoning charm or a spell similar to the disarming spell. The only students that could have been near her to use it effectively are those that I mentioned. The others would have been too far away."  
  
"It could have been anyone then, Albus. Minerva, a student could have easily used the spell while everyone else was wrapped up in the game. I have to say, it was a good thing you were the first person to notice Miss Granger falling, Harry."  
  
"I wasn't. The first was Ron. He had already been flying towards 'Mione when I went ahead. I might not have made it if it hadn't been for Fawkes."  
  
At this, Fawkes flew down and started to chirp as he rubbed his head against Harry's cheek, which he then repeated with Hermione. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Harry, Fawkes only came because you summoned him. Fawkes may be my familiar, but he has a special bond with you and it was that that called Fawkes when you needed him."  
  
Harry smiled at Fawkes and turned towards the Professors.  
  
"Do you have any idea as to who the spy would be in Gryffindor house?"  
  
The teachers shared anxious looks between themselves. It was Snape who decided to speak.  
  
"We have suspicions, but nothing concrete. I suggest you continue to use the wards I taught you Harry, and be careful with what you say, especially around Weasley."  
  
Harry glared at Snape.  
  
"Ron is not the spy. He would not betray me like that."  
  
"I didn't say he was, Harry. However, Weasley does not know when to hold his tongue. He could give information away without really realising it."  
  
Harry grudgingly nodded. There wasn't anything he could say after all. Snape spoke the truth. It was then that something caught his attention. He suddenly tensed and looked towards the door of the Infirmary. Dumbledore decided to ask the obvious question.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Someone was by the door. They left as soon as I looked up."  
  
"Have you any idea as to who it was?"  
  
Harry shook his head. All that he had seen was a part of Hogwarts robe.  
  
"Well, the good news is that Severus had put up a ward, so I doubt that they heard anything. There is a lesson to be learnt here, though we really should be careful with where we have conversations. I suggest either my office or in Harry's room."  
  
Dumbledore got up and motioned towards Harry to stand, but he didn't want to let go of Hermione's hand.  
  
"Harry, I know that you want to stay with Miss Granger, but we need to get a move on with your lessons. I want to finish apparating today, and your Occlumency is almost completed too. Don't worry, I'm sure that someone will stay with Miss Granger."  
  
Remus and McGonagall both volunteered to stay with Hermione, whilst Snape expressed a wish to come with Harry and Dumbledore, wanting to see how far he had progressed.   
  
The three of them stood up and Harry subconsciously summoned the door to his room. Shrugging, the three walked through, but not before Harry gave Hermione one last look. They walked towards the sitting room where Harry offered the two tea, which they both accepted.  
  
"Now, Harry, I know in your last lesson I told you I would teach you how to become invisible. Well, we will go over this now. Severus will demonstrate the charm for us and we will leave the castle that way. As I said last time, the spell used is not difficult, especially for someone who uses Occlumency or Legilimency, as a great deal of will power is needed. However, magical power is also needed. The more powerful a person is, the longer the charm will last. For example, both Voldemort and myself can last for around two hours. Severus here can stay invisible for about 30 minutes. What you have to do is stay still and imagine your body slowly disappearing out of view, while you wave your wand over your head in a clockwise circle and say the words 'hidus meo."  
  
Snape then got up to demonstrate. Harry watched as the wizard waved his wand over his head and muttered the incantation. Harry watched in amazement as slowly Snape disappeared out of view.  
  
"The incantation to reveal yourself is 'revelus meo'. Now you try Harry."  
  
Harry got up and tried. He went through the spell motion first then concentrated as hard as he could to make the charm work. It was much more difficult than he thought, but Dumbledore kept saying words of encouragement and eventually after several tries, the charm worked.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and he too became invisible and the three quickly walked out together, as they were unsure as too how long the spell would last for Harry. Being invisible like this was awkward, as you had to be careful not to walk into anything, but he had years of practise with his invisibility cloak behind him.  
  
"Harry, next time I suggest you use a silent foot spell, just so that you don't make too much noise."  
  
Harry mentally thanked Snape. It wasn't as if the man could see him, and he didn't want to talk. He had to thank the man, and he guessed that was one of the reasons the man was so good at being a spy.  
  
They were lucky. The spell had worn off just as they had reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry had lasted about 15 minutes, an impressive amount of time for a wizard's first attempt at this spell.  
  
They walked towards the clearing where Harry and Dumbledore had practised apparating last time. It seemed as the two older wizards were in a competition to see who could name the most plants and wildlife in the Forbidden Forest. Harry laughed silently at the pair of them. Despite appearances at times, the two Professors got on extremely well. They finally reached the clearing and Harry demonstrated his apparating skills. This time he was successful in apparating quietly, and although it wasn't as silent as Dumbledore's, it was still better than most wizards and witches.   
  
"Well done, Harry. Now this is short distance apparating. Long distance apparating requires a lot of concentration, especially if you're going to an unknown point. This time, we are going to apparate to Hogsmeade. You know where the three broomsticks is Harry. Think of the place and will yourself there. Severus will go first and we will follow."  
  
Harry nodded. He had a lot of questions, especially about how to apparate to a place you haven't been before, but didn't get a lot of time to think as Snape apparated away. His apparition was just as silent as Dumbledore's. Harry walked forward and took a calm breath as he tried to remember everything he possibly could about the place and soon he whispered the incantation and felt a strange feeling as if he was surrounded by a Light wind.   
  
"Well done. I'm surprised that you actually made it the first time round, and fairly quietly too."  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Snape leaning against the wall of the Three Broomsticks looking at him with...was that pride? Harry shook his head. He probably imagined it. He turned around to see that Dumbledore had made it too.  
  
"Ah, well done Harry. I'm glad to see you made it in one piece. Shall we go back? The notice-me-not charm that Severus has used will wear off soon."  
  
Harry nodded and pictured the clearing this time. He made it back much quicker than the first time.  
  
"Well, I am glad to see that you have successfully learnt to apparate Harry. Now, is there any questions you would like to ask?"  
  
"Actually there is, Albus. How do you apparate to somewhere you haven't been before?"  
  
"That's quite simple, Harry. You see, most places have an Apparation point, so when you wish to apparate somewhere, your magic will feel a pull towards that point. For example, the Three Broomsticks. Whoever wishes to apparate there will always land at the point where we did. Areas with anti Apparation points will push you away, and you will end up wherever the nearest Apparation point is. This may be miles away from where you want to be."  
  
"How do you make sure that you don't apparate to a place where there are already people?"  
  
Harry had a sudden image of himself apparating on top of someone.  
  
"Your magic will push you to a area where there isn't someone. No one really knows why that happens, but we are glad it does."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement. A few minutes later, the trio decided to head back towards the castle. Harry especially wanted to get back to Hermione. There was however one important task. He had to take care of that discussion that he had with Malfoy. Harry suddenly realised that he hadn't told his Professors about the conversation that he and Malfoy had had.   
  
With everything that had happened, it had been pushed to the back of his mind. However, with Lucius Malfoy now out of Azkaban, it was important that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy received some sort of help.   
  
"Can we go back to my room first? There is something I wish to discuss with both of you first. It's regarding Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Is this about your truce, Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes Professor Snape, but there is something else as well."  
  
Harry led the two intrigued Professors back towards his room. They had taken their invisibility charms off as soon as they had reached Hogwarts. Well, Harry and Professor Dumbledore had. Harry walked towards the portrait guarding his room and muttered the password, letting the two wizards in before closing the door behind him.  
  
Neither he nor the other two wizards noticed the figure hiding at the end of the corridor, well out of the way of any wards. Besides, there were so many students around that they probably wouldn't think too much about a Gryffindor hanging around Gryffindor Tower. The figure watched through a pair of Omnioculars as Potter and Dumbledore walked towards a wall, and then simply disappeared through it. As soon as they had gone, the spy ran towards the patch of wall, but couldn't see anything unusual with it. Still, the Dark Lord would be pleased with this news.  
  
Harry looked at Snape and Dumbledore expectantly as they absorbed what he and Malfoy had discussed. Dumbledore was frowning, but it was Snape's reaction that interested him. There had been a momentary flash of panic in his eyes. That had soon disappeared as once again, a cold mask graced his face.  
  
"Harry, this is indeed news. Narcissa's life may very well be in grave danger. I suggest that you have another word with Draco Malfoy and bring him to me. Severus, I suggest you have a dose of veritaserum handy. I think we should reveal your status to him if he indeed is trustworthy. He knows you better than myself or Harry."  
  
"I agree Albus. I know how Lucius treats those who betray him. Draco's life will also be more in danger now. I will get the potion and meet you back in your office in about an hour. That should be enough time for Harry to have found and talked to Draco."  
  
Harry nodded and watched as Snape excused himself and left the room in a hurry. He turned towards Dumbledore.   
  
"Harry, it is important that you find Draco and talk to him. Draco Malfoy is a very gifted individual with a bright future, but it will only stay that way if he is protected from his father. We need to get Narcissa to safety, because if Lucius finds her, he will attempt to use her as a bargaining chip to persuade Draco to join Voldemort."  
  
"I understand Albus. I'm going to talk to Hermione. She and Blaise have been spending a lot of time together. She may know where I can find her, and then Draco Malfoy."  
  
When Harry walked into the Infirmary, the first thing that he noticed was that both Professor McGonagall and Remus were nowhere to be seen. The second was Hermione sitting up on the bed talking to Blaise and-Harry had to blink-Draco Malfoy. Hermione as if sensing Harry, looked up and beckoned him over. Harry walked towards them and sat on the bed next to Hermione, instead of a chair. Hermione immediately leaned against Harry who chuckled as she made herself comfortable.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mione?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry. The Potions helped and also Remus and Professor McGonagall. Besides, Blaise and Draco have been keeping me company."  
  
Harry smiled at the two Slytherins and they made small talk for a few minutes. Actually, it was Blaise and Hermione doing the most of the talking. Harry shook his head as he watched 'Mione argue with her Slytherin version. He then caught Malfoy's eye and tilted his head sLightly towards the door. Malfoy got the hint as they both got up and walked out after excusing themselves. Harry reassured Hermione that he would be back soon.  
  
The two walked into an empty classroom and Harry put up several wards around the room. Conjuring two chairs, he took one and Malfoy took the other. It was Malfoy who spoke first.  
  
"I hate to say this Potter, but I need help. I need your help to protect my mother. I know Lucius he isn't going to stop 'til he gets her."  
  
"I understand that, Malfoy, and I was actually looking for you myself. If you agree I need you to come to Dumbledore's office and we can get protection for both you and your mother. Your life is going to be in just as danger as hers."  
  
"I know that. Don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't trust Dumbledore that much. The man is more Slytherin than my Head of House, and that's saying something."  
  
Harry smirked. He had thought that several times too.  
  
"Then why are you trusting me"  
  
This time Draco Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Because you're a bloody Gryffindor, and if Dumbledore is as Slytherin as they come, well, you're almost as bloody Gryffindorish as your founder."  
  
Harry inwardly laughed. Malfoy had no idea just how right he was.  
  
Getting up, he took Malfoy to Dumbledore's office. They walked rather quickly as Harry kept getting the feeling that he was being watched, but when he looked around, he couldn't see anyone.   
  
Soon they were in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's Office, and after Harry said the password, (Sugar Mice) they took the revolving staircase up to the Office and entered.   
  
If this was Malfoy's first time in Dumbledore's Office, he certainly hid it well. As soon as Harry had taken a few steps into the room, Fawkes flew towards him and settled himself on his shoulder. Harry smiled. He could see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, but he then frowned. His wards were sensing someone else in the room.  
  
"Come in Harry, Mr Malfoy. Please take a seat."  
  
Harry quickly nodded towards Dumbledore, who smiled, and offered Malfoy a Lemon Drop, which he politely refused. Dumbledore then leaned back in his chair and turned his rather piercing gaze towards Malfoy, who seemed to fidget sLightly.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Harry tells me that there is something you wish to discuss with me, yes?"  
  
Draco nodded and quickly explained everything that he had told Harry about how he had no wish to be a Death Eater, and that his mother had gone into hiding to escape from Voldemort's clutches, as Lucius was in prison. Draco ended by asking Dumbledore for help in protecting his mother, and to keep her safe from both the Dark Lord and his father. Dumbledore listened quietly, but gave no sign as to what he was thinking, although Harry knew perfectly well that Dumbledore would help him. Draco Malfoy did not.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I..."  
  
"Don't call me that! Please. It's like calling me him!"  
  
"Very well Draco. I am quite prepared to help you and your mother, but first, there are a few things I need to clear.   
  
"To begin with, I need to make sure that what you are telling me is the truth. Do not be offended, but you have to realise this is war, and I am not prepared to take any chances. Secondly, I wish to make sure that you are not under the influence of anything. Tom is slippery, and will use you if he could."  
  
"Tom?" Draco asked confused  
  
"Voldemort" Dumbledore answered "Harry will explain later"  
  
Harry could see that Malfoy really wasn't happy, but nodded. Dumbledore leaned forward and looked at Draco straight in the eye. Harry guessed he was using some kind of Legilimency scan. After a few minutes, he nodded and leaned back.  
  
"Well, the good news is I don't detect any sign of Imperious or other mind control technique. Now, for the second part. Severus, if you will?"  
  
From the back the room Severus Snape appeared it was he that Harry could sense in the room apparently he had been there the whole time under an invisibility spell. Draco Malfoy stared at his head of house in shock, as he suddenly materialised from nowhere. Forgetting the fact that had he wanted to harm the Headmaster, he could have at any time, he scrambled back from his seat as fast as he could and pulled out his wand.  
  
"What is he doing here?! He's a Death Eater! He's part of the Dark Lords inner circle. I'm not telling you where my mother is, and you can tell the Dark Lord to shove his mark up..."  
  
"Mr Malfoy...Draco, calm down please. Yes, Severus may be a Death Eater, but what you don't know is that he works for me. Severus is a spy for the Light side, and has been for many years."  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up at his head of house in shock. The man hadn't moved since his outburst, but instead, just looked at him calmly.  
  
"You're not a Death Eater?"  
  
"No Draco, I am not."  
  
Still not entirely convinced Draco looked at Dumbledore for reassurance, who simply nodded and chuckled at the look of shock on the young boy's face. Draco then turned and looked at Harry, who laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I found it hard to believe when I heard it too, but Professor Snape is a good actor. He has been able to fool so many people, for so many years."  
  
Snape moved forward and pulled out a small vial from his robes.  
  
"Sit down Draco. We may as well get this over and done with."  
  
Draco sat back down and opened his mouth, ready to take his three drops of Veritaserum. Dumbledore waited a few minutes to make sure the potion had taken effect, and started to ask his questions.  
  
"What is your full name?"  
  
"Draco Sebastian Malfoy." Draco said monotonously.  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever considered following Voldemort?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Dark Lord is insane he simply wishes to kill and torture as many people as he wishes. I have no wish to bow before that maniac."  
  
"Why have you come here?"  
  
"To seek protection for my mother from Lucius. He will kill her now that he has escaped from prison."  
  
"Does Narcissa follow Voldemort?"  
  
"No. Mother hates the Dark Lord, but she is never able to say anything. Lucius always had her under the Imperious Curse if we went out, and he would threaten to kill her if I ever said anything. He would also use the Cruciatus curse and beat her."  
  
Snape let out a growl of anger and started to pace the room, his hands flexing as if he wanted to strangle Lucius there and then.  
  
"Has Lucius ever harmed you?"  
  
"Yes, he has beaten me and used the Cruciatus curse on me."  
  
"Do you hate Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why make things difficult for him and pick fights?"  
  
"I was under Lucius' orders."  
  
Dumbledore nodded towards Snape, who walked forward and gave Malfoy the antidote for the potion.  
  
"Thank you Draco. You do not have to worry, child. We will protect your mother. I think it will be a good idea to retrieve your mother from wherever she is and bring her here. Hogwarts really is the safest place for her. During the holidays, you can both stay at Harry's home if he agrees to it."  
  
Harry wondered what home Dumbledore was talking about, until he realised that that 'home' was Grimmauld Place. He nodded his agreement.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. My mother is hiding in France at the moment, with some relatives of ours."  
  
"Albus, I have a feeling. I think we should get as soon as possible. Lucius will be able to figure it out soon you don't..."  
  
Snape suddenly dropped to his knees as he grabbed his arm in pain. The Dark Lord was calling, and he wasn't happy.  
  
"Severus, are you okay?"  
  
"I have to go, Albus. He isn't happy, no doubt over last night."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and wished Snape good luck as he left the room as quickly as he could manage.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to face them.  
  
"I suggest that you both return to the Infirmary. No doubt Miss Granger and Miss Zambini are wondering as to where you both are."  
  
Harry and Draco both knew a dismissal when they heard one and left the room quietly.  
  
"Potter, thank you."  
  
Harry looked at his one time arch nemesis.  
  
"You're welcome, and call me Harry."   
  
Harry extended his hand in friendship.   
  
He remembered the last time this had happened back in his first year. Thankfully, circumstances were different this time round. Draco shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks Harry, and call me Draco."  
  
The two walked to the Infirmary making general small talk. They walked inside and their eyes widened as they took in the scene before them. Hermione was no longer sitting, but was standing and yelling at an angry Ron Weasley, while Ginny and Neville where attempting to calm her down. They could also see Dean and Seamus trying to calm Ron. Blaise was standing at the sidelines with an amused expression. She smiled at Harry and winked at Draco when she saw them. Just as Harry was about to announce his arrival, he saw Hermione lean back and smack Ron.   
  
"Ouch that had to hurt." Draco whispered to him "Granger packs a mean punch and believe me, I found that out the hard way."  
  
Harry suddenly had a flash back to his third year as he remembered Hermione slapping Malfoy and let out a laugh, which meant that the group of people in the Infirmary knew he was there.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as several people started to yell at once, and if he was perfectly honest, he really couldn't make out what had happened. From the gist of it, it seemed that Ron had finally decided to come and visit Hermione with Ginny and the others, and had blown his top when he found out that he had abandoned poor, injured Hermione with a Slytherin. That started Hermione off, who defended Harry and Blaise, who simply watched the whole argument with amusement.   
  
In the next instant, an angry Madame Pomfrey appeared, who didn't listen to a thing anyone said, but simply grabbed hold of Ron as he was doing the most shouting. In fact, he really wasn't even speaking proper English anymore he was yelling that much, and she threw him out of the Infirmary. She then turned towards the other Gryffindors and simply bellowed.  
  
"OUT! And tell Mr Weasley he has detention for a week with Professor Snape for disturbing my patients."  
  
Ginny and Neville turned towards Hermione and wished her well and walked out giving Harry small smiles, while Seamus and Dean ran after Ron to a) calm him down and b) tell him about his detentions.   
  
Harry walked towards Hermione and they sat down on her bed in the same position as before. Draco and Blaise walked towards them holding hands, and sat on two seats next to Hermione.  
  
"How long do you have to stay here for, Mione?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey wants me to stay overnight at least. I think I finally understand why you always sneak out of the Infirmary. Damn woman's shoving Potions down my throat every time I open my mouth!" She grumbled.   
  
Harry laughed and gave Hermione a pointed look.  
  
"What's this? Miss I-never-insult-teachers-no-matter-how-evil-or-fake-they-are."  
  
Hermione simply punched Harry lightly on the arm and turned towards Draco and Blaise so they were included in the conversation.  
  
"So where did you two disappear off too? Me and Blaise are starting to wonder, you know?"  
  
Blaise laughed. Harry had soon found out that once you got to know the Slytherin girl, she had a rather wicked sense of humour and enjoyed making people blush if she could.  
  
"You know Hermione, we could always follow them and take pictures, or get what's his name...Creevey, to take pictures for us. Mind you, we'd probably never get to see those..."  
  
"And what exactly does that mean, Blaise?" Blaise turned to Draco with laughter in her eyes.   
  
"Considering Creevey's so taken with Golden Boy here, he'd probably add them to his 'Boy-Who-Lived' shrine, As for you, well, you two are hot property at the moment. Who wouldn't want to see pictures of Gryffindors hottest guys together? Umm..."  
  
Harry turned red as he started to cough in embarrassment. Hermione rubbed his back laughing while Draco didn't seems to be too bothered. He was used to Blaise's humour by now.  
  
"Are you sure we're going out, Blaise? You seem to constantly push me towards other guys. Is there something you want to share? Also, Hermione..."  
  
"Hermione?" Harry interrupted in surprise.  
  
"We made a truce before you came up, Harry. Hermione, we needed to talk to the Headmaster about the news this morning, and it's consequences."  
  
Hermione nodded her head as a look of understanding came to her eyes.   
  
"Harry could you put up some wards so we can talk" she whispered so that if anyone was listening, they wouldn't be able to hear what was being said.   
  
Harry nodded and took his wand out and waved it, adding the strongest wards he could. However, the down point was that they wouldn't hold very long.  
  
"We have twenty minutes, give or take."   
  
The two quickly explained for the girls' benefit what had happened, and about their decision to become friends. Needless to say, the girls were ecstatic with the news. They had quickly become rather good friends, as neither had other girls in their Houses' year that they could relate too.   
  
They spoke for a while and agreed to meet up soon, to discuss how soon they could rescue Narcissa Malfoy. Just as Draco and Blaise got up to leave Harry and Hermione alone for a while, Blaise turned towards Hermione.  
  
"Do you guys want to hook up next Hogsmeade day? There is safety in numbers, and if we do want Hogwarts to come together as one, it will set a good example, especially to the younger years."  
  
Harry and Hermione both quickly agreed. They considered what to tell Ron, but pushed it to the side for now as they were now left alone in the Infirmary. Harry watched Hermione. The fear that he had felt earlier came back as he realised just how close he had come to losing Hermione. He didn't want to imagine what he would do had that happened. He had the feeling that if he lost Hermione, it would break him totally. He felt a soft hand rest on his cheek.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"It's nothing, 'Mione. I was just scared when I realised I nearly lost you."  
  
"Its okay, Harry. Besides, you saved me. I know that Fawkes grabbed me, but he only came because you wanted to save me."  
  
Harry didn't understand why, but he grabbed Hermione in a fierce hug and held her tight, as if to reassure himself that she was there and okay. Hermione ran a hand through his hair as they both murmured comforting words to each other.   
  
Harry leant back and stared at Hermione again. That familiar and yet strange feeling that he kept getting at Grimmauld place returned. He stared at Hermione's eyes, realising for the first time just how big they were, and found himself leaning towards her as she tilted her head up. They had almost made contact when Professor McGonagall rushed in unaware of just what she had almost interrupted. When she looked at the pair, a look of realisation came on her face, but she quickly hid it.   
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Potter I am glad that you are both here." Here McGonagall quickly looked around to see that Pomfrey wasn't anywhere about.   
  
"In Light of certain events, Albus doesn't think it's wise to have Miss Granger stay alone in the Infirmary tonight, especially as she is under the influence of Poppy's potions. Miss Granger, if you are well enough, I will escort you back to your prefect room and add additional wards. Harry, Albus wants to see you."   
  
Harry and Hermione quickly got up and grabbed Hermione's things before Pomfrey returned. Making sure that no one was watching, Harry concentrated and as soon as the door appeared, the three quickly walked through shutting it after them.  
  
As soon as they were through, Harry escorted the two back into his rooms and allowed them to enter the Common Room. After wishing them both a good night, he made the door appear that lead the Dumbledore's Office. He entered and sat down on one of the chairs.   
  
Albus was nowhere to be seen, so he simply stroked Fawkes, who had flown onto his lap once he was in the room. Harry found himself falling asleep when a familiar voice spoke up.  
  
"So, the son of Gryffindor eh?"  
  
Harry looked up at Phineus' portrait. The old Slytherin was sneering down at him, although it looked rather forced.   
  
Harry nodded. The other portraits were staring at the two in interest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that explains the 'I must save people and be a hero no matter how stupid I am acting' attitude you have at times boy, but tell me, how did the son of the Almighty Godric Gryffindor almost get sorted into my house?"  
  
Harry smirked up at the portrait.   
  
"Because I have a small part of me that comes from Salazar Slytherin. In fact Phineus, you could say that I'm more Slytherin than you are."  
  
"You're damn right child! You are a Slytherin, so learn to think like one. It could damn well save your life one day. You Gryffindors are too trusting. Your father refused to believe that Salazar Slytherin had turned Dark and look what happened. Don't make the same mistakes your father made."  
  
With that, Phineus turned and disappeared out of the portrait.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting conversation."  
  
Harry turned towards the Headmaster, who looked extremely worried.   
  
"Severus has not returned yet."  
  
Harry frowned. He knew Voldemort was angry and it was obvious that the Potions Master was not going to escape from this without being hurt. Still, all they could do was wait.  
  
"Professor Snape is a smart man Albus, and a Slytherin. He will survive. He has too. We will just wait. Hopefully Hogwarts will let me know when he arrives, she seems to care about him."  
  
Voldemort gave a cruel smile as he watched his Death Eaters twitching in pain on the floor. He laughed as he heard some of the younger and newer Death Eaters let out a scream of pain. The only ones that seemed to be spared where Malfoy and the others that had been rescued from Azkaban, and that was purely because he needed them to heal as soon as possible.   
  
Besides, Lucius Malfoy was anxious to hunt down his traitorous wife and son.   
  
Voldemort thought back to the Azkaban breakout. His plans were thought out and were foolproof and still Dumbledore was able to interfere. 'Damn mudblood loving fool. How did he know?'   
  
The only solution that seemed to make sense was that he had a traitor amidst his inner circle. The only question was, who could it be? Who could be foolish enough to join his ranks and become a spy? There was also the fact that he regularly used Legilimency on his followers to ensure their loyalty, and yet he did not know as to who the traitor was.   
  
The only good thing that came out of the breakout was that he had been successfully able to get several of his followers freed and several Dementors on his side. The Order had attacked once he and his followers had freed the first of the prisoners. They had swooped from well-hidden places, so it was obvious that they had already had the knowledge of the attack before hand. 'It could be the boy,' he thought, but he hadn't sensed any presence in his mind, especially one as tainted as Potters, for months. Then there was the fact that he had almost been able to get rid of Dumbledore! His mind went back to that moment...  
  
Voldemort watched as his Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix battled it out. He ignored them as he entered the last cell, which contained the one Death Eater he had needed more than the others, Lucius Malfoy. Grabbing hold of Malfoy he slipped a Portkey in his hands one, which would transport him directly to his Headquarters.   
  
Leaving the cell, he watched and laughed as the Dementors kissed some of the Azkaban guards. Nearby, an Order member screamed from the Cruciatus curse while she lay twitching on the ground. Turning a corner, Voldemort saw a welcome sight. Albus Dumbledore. The meddling old fool and esteemed Leader of the Light had his back turned to him as he battled three Death Eaters.  
  
Voldemort smiled. In one swoop, he would be able to get rid of the old fool and severely cripple Potter by removing his beloved guardian. Voldemort raised his wand and smiled.  
  
"Avada Ked..."  
  
When in the next instant he heard a familiar voice yell a spell from the far corner of the room, and he felt a sharp crippling pain in his wand arm, causing him to drop his wand.   
  
That was enough for Dumbledore to turn and throw several powerful curses at him. Voldemort raised his shields and looked to the corner, but Dumbledore's saviour had disappeared. Taking his chance, Voldemort pulled out a Portkey and left.  
  
So now Voldemort was left with the task of trying to discover the traitor, and the only solution that he could come up with was one... Severus Snape. There were several reasons for his suspicions. One, Snape knew of his plans and he was in the perfect position to tell Dumbledore. He also had been seen in the company of Potter on more than one occasion. His spies at the school had informed him of that. There was a lack of useful information coming from him. Then there was the fact that Snape was skilled at Occlumency. Still, he had no wish to get rid of Snape until he was sure. He was still a useful Potions Master. He would have to set a trap and he knew the perfect bait - Narcissa Malfoy.   
  
Still, Severus needed to be punished. Voldemort let out a laugh as he ordered some of his follower's to lead a physical attack on Severus. They just had too make sure they didn't damage his hands. They were needed for the Potions.   
  
Voldemort sat back down on his throne. He leant back and smiled, a look that was terrifying on his reptile features. 'Don't think I'll let you escape so easily Severus, my traitorous little Snake.'  
  
Harry and Dumbledore sat in silence as they worried about the Potions Master when Harry felt a familiar cold feeling come again.   
  
Closing his eyes, he again saw flashes of some robed strangers in the Forbidden Forest, dragging an unconscious and bleeding Severus Snape. Harry gasped as he felt feelings of anger and worry roll through him. They were not his own. The strangers dumped Snape and left. Harry felt himself come around and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Snape's hurt really badly. Get Madame Pomfrey ready. I'll go and get him."   
  
Without letting Dumbledore reply, Harry rushed out of his office and ran towards the Forbidden Forest. Once there, Harry closed his eyes and let his instincts run as he searched for Professor Snape.  
  
Soon, he found him and Harry couldn't believe that the man was still alive. He was bleeding in several places and Harry could see several wounds. The problem was that Snape needed to be taken to the Infirmary right away, and taking him on a stretcher would take too long.   
  
Almost in answer to Harry's prayers, Fawkes seemed to arrive from nowhere and the first thing he did was to heal the most severe of Snape's wounds with his tears and then nudged Harry towards Snape. Harry was confused. What did Fawkes want him to do? He then remembered last year, when Fawkes had grabbed hold of Albus and together they had disappeared.   
  
Getting the idea, Harry wrapped his arms around the injured man and Fawkes flew to his shoulder. Harry felt the strangest sensation. It was as if he was surrounded by fire, but it did not burn. In fact, it felt so comfortable. So right.   
  
When the flames cleared, he opened his eyes to see three faces look at him in worry. Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey snapped into action and gently levitated Snape into a bed. Harry watched as she used spell after spell on Snape to heal him, as well as use several Potions.  
  
"Fawkes healed some of the most serious wounds."  
  
"Harry, where did you find Severus?"  
  
"In the Forbidden Forest, Albus. Those damn bas... Death Eaters just dumped him there."  
  
The two wizards and witch watched helplessly as Madame Pomfrey worked on Professor Snape.   
  
Finally after half an hour, she tiredly sat down on a chair.  
  
"Well, he will live, although he will be unconscious for at least 12 hours after that. He will need to rest, although knowing Severus, that will probably not happen. He hates the Infirmary as much as Mr Potter here and Miss Granger, it seems."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Medi-Witch gratefully.   
  
"Thank you, Poppy, although just how severe were his injuries?"  
  
"He was hit with the Cruciatus several times, as well as several other pain curses and a bone breaker curse. The rest of his injuries were the result of a rather severe beating. He has a broken collar bone as well several broken ribs and bruising just about everywhere. The only part of his body that is uninjured are his hands."  
  
Pomfrey as well as McGonagall frowned as they tried to think why that would be. It was surprisingly Harry that answered their question with a single word.  
  
"Potions."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He had also known why his hands were spared. He looked at the broken body of the brave, sacrificing man before him, cursing for letting him go to Voldemort again and again.  
  
"We should let him rest. There isn't a lot we can do. Harry return to your rooms and tell only Miss Granger of what has happened. Minerva, will you please go and bring Remus back here. I want someone with Severus at all times while he is unconscious please."  
  
"Oh god, Harry, is Professor Snape alright?"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry in horror as he told her what had happened last night and just how badly Snape was hurt.  
  
"He's going to be fine, 'Mione. Fawkes helped heal him, and so did Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"When will he wake up?"  
  
"Some time this afternoon I think, but we better hurry, we have Charms class."  
  
The two hurried out of Harry's room and hurried towards Charms. Running in, they noticed that they were the last two students in the class.   
  
Ron was sitting towards the back where they usually sat. However, he had Parvati sitting next to him and there was only space for one person. Hermione looked up.  
  
Ron was smiling at her and signalling to the empty seat next to him, but she pretended she didn't notice and instead grabbed hold of Harry, dragging him towards the table where Blaise and Draco were sitting.   
  
The whole room seemed to go silent as they watched the students talk quietly among themselves. They ignored the mutterings of the other students as they carried on talking.   
  
Flitwick, when he entered the room, also stared at the four, but shook his head and started the lesson.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Parvati."  
  
Parvati shook her head in sympathy. Ron Weasley was acting his typical self. Annoyed that his best friends were sitting next to Malfoy.   
  
The rest of the classes for Harry and Hermione seemed to drag on. They were anxious to get to the Infirmary, to check on Professor Snape. The realisation made Harry laugh. Who would have thought that he would end up worrying about Professor Snape?   
  
They ended up having to give Ron the slip and rushed to the Infirmary. As per Dumbledore's Orders, Harry didn't tell anyone else about Snape. Walking in, they saw that Snape was awake and was in fact attempting to convince Remus in trying to help him escape from that damn woman as he was saying. Remus in turn was trying to force Snape back into bed, all the while giving him an exasperated look. When Remus saw the two enter, he immediately gave them a look that said help. Harry walked forward.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape, how are you feeling now?"  
  
"Gryffindor, I will give your house a 100 points if you help me get the hell out of this place."  
  
Harry seriously considered the offer, but gave up on the idea when he saw Hermione give him one of her 'don't you dare' looks.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but you were injured rather badly. You should stay."  
  
Snape fell back onto his bed and muttered several curses, only to have Madame Pomfrey hear him.  
  
"Severus Snape! Never have I heard such language, and no, you will not leave until I say you can."  
  
"I feel fine Poppy, it was nothing bad."  
  
Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You were badly beaten by those damn Death Eaters. They broke several of your ribs and your collar bone!"  
  
"Umm, but I did manage to get in several snide remarks, which no doubt did some severe damage to their egos."  
  
Harry turned his laugh into a hacking cough, as he received a glare from both Pomfrey and Hermione. Even injured as badly as he was Snape was still able to come up with sarcastic comments. Or maybe it was a desperate comment, but Harry couldn't be sure.  
  
Harry leaned towards Snape.   
  
"Make do for a few hours. If she still doesn't let up, I'll get you out of here later tonight."  
  
Harry almost laughed at the grateful look that Snape gave him. The man hated the Hospital Wing as much as he did.   
  
"I hope you get better soon Professor. Harry, we need to go to the rest of our lessons, and we have the DA tonight."  
  
Harry nodded. He had almost forgotten that Hermione had a duel that night with Marietta. He wasn't worried. He knew that Hermione could easily hold her own. Besides, she had all those 'special' lessons alongside with him.  
  
The rest of their day soon passed in a blur and it was soon the time for DA. A lot of students were looking forward to the session and more importantly for the duel. Luna had already told Hermione that some of the other Ravenclaws, mainly Cho and group, had been researching several nasty curses to use on Hermione.   
  
The Gryffindors naturally all wished her luck in her fight, as well as Draco and Blaise. Ginny simply told Hermione to kick her butt. Even Ron came up to Hermione and asked if she wanted to get some extra practise with him, but Hermione thanked him and said she had nothing to worry about.   
  
Harry started the lesson by teaching the class several mild pain curses and shields and counter curses to use against them, but he could see that some students were easily becoming distracted.   
  
It was no surprise that Nott and company knew how to cast these spells perfectly.  
  
They also learned the conjunctivitis spell that would blind an opponent. Soon, it came to the time for the duel part of the class, and Harry took his place at the front of the class.  
  
"Okay everyone, here's the part that most of you have been looking forward to. The duel for today. Hermione Granger and Marietta Edgecombe, could you both come to the front?"  
  
The two witches got up and walked forward and got ready as Remus counted them down.   
  
Immediately, Marietta sprung into action and threw a blasting hex at Hermione who kept cool and simply moved out of the way of the spell. The duelling lessons had shown her to avoid being hit by spells where necessary, instead of using up all her energy in maintaining shields. Hermione's response confused several people as she yelled.  
  
"Avis." and several small birds were conjured up, and the birds instead of floating about, flew towards Marietta, impairing her vision and scratching at her wherever they could. To Harry's amusement some of the birds also left a present for Marietta on her robes. While this was going on, Hermione also used Tarantallegra causing Marietta to dance madly.   
  
There was laughter amongst most of the students, as the birds seemed to dance around her. Soon enough, Marietta managed to banish the birds and used the counter curse. She then shouted three spells in rapid motion. First of all, she used the most painful of the curses that Harry had taught them in DA. She then cast a banishing charm, followed closely by a stunner. Hermione dodged the first, and cast a shield to protect herself from the next two spells. Harry watched as Marietta grew more and more frustrated.   
  
She was using powerful spells and Hermione was using spells such as Densaugeo, which caused her teeth to grow rapidly, and even Ginny's famous bat bogey curse. While other students were confused, Harry knew what Hermione was doing. She was playing with Marietta. In truth, she could have finished the duel easily and rather quickly.  
  
Soon enough, Hermione decided she had had her fun and yelled "Furunculous" and then "Incarcerous".  
  
Marietta screamed as boils popped up all over her body and she found herself wrapped with ropes and bound on the floor. There was a loud applause from Gryffindor while some of the Ravenclaws stared at Hermione in anger. Marietta was soon enough revived, although she looked awful with boils and teeth that had grown to a rather large size. She also had bird droppings all over her robes.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione, who beckoned him over while she wore a rather Blaise-like smirk. She was almost by him when she heard a voice scream "Reducto!"   
  
Dropping to the ground to avoid the spell, Hermione spun around and yelled "Stupefy!"   
  
Marietta, in anger and humiliation, had decided to attack Hermione with the blasting curse while she had her back turned. Had the spell actually hit Hermione, it would have hurt her rather badly.  
  
Harry walked towards Hermione and helped her up. After making sure she was okay, he walked towards Marietta, who was lying unconscious on the floor surrounded by her friends.   
  
"Take her out, and let her know that she is not welcome back for attacking a student while their back is turned. If she has any objections to this, she can discuss this with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Cho and some of the other Ravenclaw girls levitated Marietta out of the Great Hall, throwing Hermione filthy looks. Harry walked back to the front and waited while the rest of the students calmed down.  
  
"Okay Hermione, can you walk up here and choose the students for the next match next lesson?"  
  
Hermione walked up put her hand in the bag and called out Luna's name. Luna's opponent turned out to be Susan Bones.   
  
After this Harry ended the lesson and waited for the other students to leave. He spoke to Remus, who explained that Albus had decided to stay with Snape in the Infirmary while he attended the class.   
  
They spoke for a few minutes while Harry packed up his things, looking around the Hall his eyes widened as he watched Ron run and give Hermione a rather large hug, who simply pushed Ron off her after a few minutes.   
  
Ron seemed to be congratulating her for her victory and they spoke for a few minutes, before Ron dragged her out of the Great Hall. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at the whole thing, but didn't say anything. Wishing Remus a good night, Harry walked up to the Infirmary. He remembered a certain promise he had made to a certain Potions Professor. Walking in, he saw that Snape was sitting on his bed alone, and motioned Harry to be quiet, pointing at Pomfrey's office door. Harry got the idea as he heard Dumbledore and Pomfrey talk.   
  
Walking quietly towards the Professor, he helped him up and willed the door to his rooms to appear. As soon as it did, he helped the Professor through. Once they were comfortably in the sitting room, they sat down on the sofa and relaxed. Snape told Harry about the Death Eater meeting while Harry told the Professor about the DA class.  
  
"Professor, I know that I helped you escape from the Infirmary, but I don't think you should stay in your rooms tonight. If something was to happen to you, no one would know."  
  
"So what do you suggest, Harry?"  
  
"Stay here in my rooms tonight. I get the feeling that if there was something to happen to you, I would know. I'll go and stay in my room in Albus' quarters."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. A room in the Headmaster's quarters? Harry shrugged.  
  
"I've stayed there so many nights, he just told me to use it as my own if necessary."  
  
"Oh, and Harry? 100 points to Gryffindor and don't you dare mention this to anyone."  
  
Snape settled in to sleep as Harry went to his other room. Thankfully, he managed to avoid the Headmaster and got a decent night's worth of sleep.  
  
Harry yawned as he sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
  
It had been several days since Marietta and Hermione's duel and things had gotten progressively worse. Several Ravenclaw girls had tried to retaliate, but Hermione was always one step ahead of them, thanks mostly to Luna, who always advised her as to what the girls were planning.   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched Dumbledore. The man seemed to be up to something. He was way to happy for a morning. Well, more so than usual.  
  
This theory proved right, as way through the meal he rose from his chair and motioned for silence  
  
"Now, I know that there are a few weeks till the end of term, but I have an announcement to make. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Hogwarts will be closed over the holidays this year."   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. They knew nothing about this.  
  
"Also, as a surprise to you all, the last day of term we shall be holding a Christmas Ball. That gives you all some time to get dress robes, and a date for the evening! Enjoy, everyone."  
  
Harry felt dread in his stomach. He clearly remembered the last disaster of a ball.  
  
Though this year, at least he knew who he wanted to take this year.   
  
Harry suddenly felt eyes on him. He looked up to see dozens of pairs of female and some male eyes stare at him.   
  
Harry could only think one thing.  
  
'OH SHIT!'  
  
Hi I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!! But before you all go annoyed and angry with me can I just state in my defence that I did warn you that I might not be able to put chapters up so quickly due to starting a new job!  
  
However as promised the chapter is longer than usual, also I had hoped to put chapter 12 up with this one but my beta reader has just returned from holiday and was unable to get chapter 12 done so quickly. Since I have a big family do this weekend I just put up chapter 11 or you would have had to wait till Tuesday for the chapters!   
  
As usual thanks to my beta reader Smelly cat-190 for getting chapter 11 done despite probably suffering from jetlag etc...  
  
I've put up this chapter pretty quickly so sorry if there are any mistakes.  
  
Author responses –   
  
ChoChangLookAlike – Ronnie got smacked! Hope that pleased you and as for Narcissa Malfoy? Read below! Thanks for the review!  
  
Mrs C Lupin – Godric Gryffindor will appear just not in the way you expect....  
  
Athenakitty – I would love to answer all your questions but I'd end up giving too much away! Anyway expect more Fudge at some point and Ron in the next few chapters.  
  
Arye – I'm sorry!!!!! You're right I'm a bad bad person! LOL! Thanks for the review!  
  
lmill123 – First of all thanks for the nice long review! There was some more about the spy in this chapter and the spy will also feature a lot more!  
  
Diana Joy – Yes another person who doesn't like Ron! Have a good summer.  
  
Ezmeralda – To be honest I haven't given many hints in the previous chapters but that will be changing as you noticed the spy featured more in thios chapter and will continue to do so.   
  
doughgurl2008 – Please don't hurt me! And as for no more cliffies well.... (Evil sinister laugh!)  
  
HarryHeartthrob – Things will progress abit faster now in the H/Hr department thanks for the review!  
  
Mdemanatee – Man you people really didn't like that cliffhanger Huh! Thanks for the review don't worry about the rambling on part!  
  
Shadowed Rains – Thank you for the review I'm happy to know you atre enjoying the story. P.S I do that too where I read a fic and then cant sleep because I want to read the rest of it.   
  
Hexe605 – I know I'm cruel you've all told me several times! The portraits part will come soon I promise, there's some in chapter 12 and lots more in chapter 13, I promise!  
  
RogueBHS – I had originally thought abouit having Godric come but decided that I had a much better idea for him.  
  
Phoenixfeather6988 – Oh no anything but the giant man eating worm! Cheers for the review.  
  
Also thanks to - RPG obsessed bookworm, David M. Potter, LovelyLil, jeangab057, kathy stgqvk, cat323 for their reviews.  
  
As I've said chapter 12 is just being checked over by my beta reader it has been written up so it should be up next week!   
  
Next chapter should include - Snape playing cupid! Narcissa Malfoy rescue, Wormtail. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)

Ron Weasley enjoyed certain things in life.

The first was attention he remembered when he had been placed in the lake during Harry's second task in the Triwizard Tournament and when he had helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup, without the help of Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

The second was money, which he now had a decent amount of thanks to Sirius. Of course, it was unfortunate that he had died and all, but still, you needed to look at the bright side of things.

Third his ability to beat everyone in Chess.

However, the most important of all was Hermione, and more importantly, staring at Hermione. It was something that Ron found himself doing more and more lately. Of course, that was when she was available. Hermione, like Harry, had a tendency to disappear lately. '_Maybe they're both having secret meetings with Dumbledore and McGonagall again'. _Despite all of Ron's best efforts, he was no closer to finding out what was going on. He had resorted to following them around, but both seemed to disappear at the same time.

He remembered when Hermione had fallen out of the stands and he had rushed towards her, thoughts of her arms around him, her staring at him in wonder and gratitude. But of course, the Boy-Who-Lived had beaten him to it with that Firebolt of his.

Instead of Hermione in his arms, she was in Harry's, and the pair didn't even try to see if anyone was there. It was as if they were in a world of their own. Still, he thought it wasn't as if it was Hermy's fault. She was probably in shock and didn't realise that it was Harry who had rescued her. That's why she held him so tightly. _'Any excuse for Harry to play the hero again!'_

That was what worried Ron he knew that being Harry's friend brought him certain benefits, but there was trouble too. Danger seemed to follow him around constantly, and Sirius paid for it, and now Hermione! No, Ron would make sure that he would help Hermione see just how dangerous it was to be around Harry, and that he was much safer. Ron Weasley would make sure she was safe, and she would realise that soon enough.

Still, there was the mystery of were Harry and Hermione disappeared off to, and several other students were interested too, mainly Lavender, Parvati and Seamus. They had tried asking McGonagall where Harry was all the time but she would never answer. The only thing that Ron could think off was asking the twins for help, they would have bound to come up with something that would help him spy on Harry. Of course, he had to make sure that they never realised that, or they would refuse.

When Dumbledore had made the announcement for the Ball, it was like a prayer being answered. Ron now had the perfect chance to get Hermione to be his. Harry would be too busy with his adoring fans and he could take his chance and ask Hermione to be his partner before anyone else. It was perfect.

The only problem was that as soon as Dumbledore had made that announcement, Harry had practically fled the Great Hall only, to be followed by Hermione who rushed after him. Since then, they would turn up to classes just on time and leave before anyone could talk to them. Several girls, including Pansy Parkinson and Susan Bones, had still asked Harry out, but all had been turned down.

"What are you thinking about, Ron?"

Ron looked up. It was Lavender and Seamus. The two, along with Dean, were the only ones who knew how he felt about Hermione.

"You thinking about her again, Ron?"

Ron blushed and nodded as Seamus laughed. Lavender looked at him smiling.

"Ron, you should just ask her to the Ball before someone else does, if you like her that badly."

"I know, but I can never seem to get her to stay around long enough to ask her. You know she's constantly disappearing with Harry."

Seamus gave Ron a sly look.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about Harry. He's going to be kept pretty busy soon. The latest rumour is that Cho is going to ask him to the Ball, and you remember how much Harry likes her mate! Also, next time you see Hermione, don't take no for an answer. Do whatever you have to do to get your point across."

Ron sat back as he thought about this. They were both right, and he was determined to ask Hermione the next chance he got.

"...Stupid interfering old coot... worse than a bloody Slytherin...old bastard's determined to ruin my life..."

Severus Snape looked up in amusement as he heard the words that Harry was coming out with...not that he could blame him. Ever since that announcement, the boy had taken to hiding out as much as possible. In fact, he had taught Granger the invisibility charm and that was how they were able to hide so much. Severus looked at the boy and wondered why he hadn't asked Granger yet.

It was obvious that the boy loved her and the feeling was mutual. He really needed to just ask her. '_Ah but its not that easy is it, Severus?'_

Severus gave a bitter smile. No, it wasn't that easy. Had he followed his own and Lily's advice, things could be so different. Draco could have been his son and not Lucius'. Afraid of rejection, Severus kept his feelings hidden, and then watched as the only woman he loved married Lucius, not out of love, but because it was required of her. Severus never said anything, because at the time Lucius was his friend, and he couldn't go against that.

Making his mind up, Severus decided to give Potter a gentle nudge. He knew that if he didn't ask her, another, likely Weasley, would ask Granger and if that happened, Harry would do the noble thing and back off, practically forcing Granger into Weasleys arms.

"Harry, instead of sitting there and insulting Dumbledore, as amusing as it is, you know there is an easy way you can get the female population of Hogwarts to back off...?"

Harry looked up and nodded at Snape, asking him to continue.

"Just ask Granger out. You know that you wish to go out with her, so just ask her before another does and you lose her."

While Harry was lost in thought, Snape quickly pulled out his wand and stunned the preoccupied Harry, and then turned out and walked out of Harry's room. He wondered where he would find Granger. '_Ahh, but of course. The library. Where else_? Turning towards the library, he was pleased to see Draco and Granger sitting there, he guessed Miss Zabini was somewhere close too. He walked towards them. It was Draco who noticed him first.

"Professor Snape, how can we help you?"

"Actually Draco, it's Miss Granger I need. You may wish to hurry and see Potter, he seems to be hurt."

Snape watched with a slight sneer as Hermione paled and then rushed out of the room.

"Hurt, Professor? Or is it something else?"

Snape looked at Draco. The boy was observant.

"Oh, nothing much, Draco. Just a little nudge, that's all."

Draco laughed out loud.

"Oh, who would believe it? Severus Snape is playing matchmaker between Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Oh, but they wont Draco. Find out, that is, and do you want to know why?"

At this moment, Snape leaned down so he could whisper to Draco.

"They won't know, because if they do, certain...shall we say, embarrassing baby photos, will find their way to Miss Zabini's hands. Good day, Draco."

Snape turned and walked out of the library, smirking. He loved blackmail. Now, how was he going to use those photos of Harry and Granger? He suddenly smiled, causing several younger Hufflepuffs to run as he thought up a good use for them, but he was going to need the werewolf for that.

Hermione ran towards Gryffindor tower as fast as she could. She heard someone call her from behind but ignored it, and continued to run. Finding the portrait that guarded Harry's room, she gave the password and ran in. Looking through the rooms, she eventually found Harry on the floor in the training room. She tried shaking Harry, to see if he would get up. Eventually, she pulled out her wand.

"Enervate."

Harry groaned as he came round. He held his head as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Harry, are you okay? What happened?"

Harry winced as Hermione practically yelled down his ear.

"Ouch Mione. I'm fine. Stop yelling."

"Sorry Harry, but what happened? Who stunned you?"

Harry frowned. It was Professor Snape who had been in his training room last, but why would he stun him? Harry tried to think back to their conversation Snape had been going on about the Ball and how he should ask Mione out and then he was stunned and now Hermione was there. Harry groaned as he realised what Snape had done. He had put him in a situation that he couldn't, and to be honest, he didn't think he wanted to get out of.

"Don't worry Mione. It was Snape who stunned me. Constant Vigilance and all."

"But why didn't he revive you? Why come and find me?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a few days now."

Hermione tried to calm her racing pulse, as she hoped that Harry was going to ask her what she thought he was. She looked at Harry, who was now pacing his room in a nervous and agitated fashion.

"Er, Mione I...well, I wanted to ask, and you can say no, if you want, but... well, do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

Harry stared at Hermione. That was it. He had come out with it and asked her. Now it was up to her to decide.

"I'd love to, Harry."

Harry let out a deep breath in relief. She had said yes! Hermione smiled and walked forward, grabbing Harry by the arm.

"Come on, we have animagus lessons with Professor McGonagall now. We can talk about this later."

Snape watched with a smirk as Granger and Harry walked in. He immediately knew that his plan had worked, as both were smiling and blushing, although Harry had thrown him a dirty look. Soon enough, Albus and Minerva walked in and the lesson began. However this time, all three had seemed to improve vastly.

Harry was able to grow fur all over his body and could turn his hands and feet into paws and grow a tail. Hermione could transfigure both arms into wings. Severus however, to his shock, was almost close to finishing his transformation, and Minerva had predicted that he only needed another two or three lessons. The lesson had just finished when Severus turned towards Dumbledore.

"Albus, how long until we can retrieve Narcissa?"

"I've made plans for Alastor, Tonks and Remus to go to France tomorrow night and bring her to Hogwarts."

Severus nodded. He wanted to go and fetch Narcissa himself, but knew it wasn't possible. Still, she would be with him soon enough.

"Fine, Albus. Onto more pleasant things. Tell us Mr Gryffindor, just who are you taking to the Ball?"

Harry glared at the greasy haired potions master as both McGonagall and Dumbledore leaned forward, obviously interested.

"I'm going with Hermione, Professor."

Harry smiled as he received smiles and knowing looks from the other two Professors.

"Well Harry, I hope you both have a good time at the Ball and no doubt you are both wondering as to why Hogwarts will be closed over Christmas?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Yes, they were interested as to what was happening.

"Well, in actual fact Hogwarts is open, just not to students. We will be having several Order members and some friends of mine, who are coming to Hogwarts to put up some extra defences around Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest. To make sure that no news gets back to Voldemort, it would be much better if certain students were not here. Also, there will be some Order meetings here."

"So, are we staying at Hogwarts, Albus?"

"Actually, we will spend some time at Grimmauld Place, and come to Hogwarts for your lessons."

Their discussion over what was happening was cut short when an unknown owl flew into the room, through the window. It circled around and then dropped a letter before flying out. Harry walked towards the letter and was surprised to see his name scrawled on the letter. He didn't recognise the handwriting.

Harry opened it and quickly read the contents. It was soon obvious to the others that whatever was written on the letter had shocked him. Harry paled and walked forward and handed the letter to Albus. Snape looked over his shoulder and let out several curses as he read the thing. The two dropped the letter and hurried out the room leaving a pale Harry and an annoyed Hermione and McGonagall behind.

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry signalled towards the letter on the floor. Hermione walked forward and picked it up, as she and McGonagall read it together.

_Harry, _

_No doubt you are surprised to have received this letter from me of all people, but I have some information that will no doubt be useful to you. You see Harry, the Dark Lord and I know that Severus is a traitor. The Dark Lord will play around with Snape before killing him. But why am I telling you this? Well, it's simple, you see. I am repaying my debt to you. I will also tell you that Lucius has left to go and get Narcissa, tonight. She will pay for her son's actions through her death._

_I wonder Harry...do you regret sparing my life? Or are you glad that you acted like a hero and did the noble thing by sparing my life...umm, so much like your Godfather. Sirius was always doing the noble thing, and look where that got him. _

_Sirius was a fool, Harry. He had the chance to join the Dark Lord's ranks and paid for it by being sentenced to Azkaban and then dying like a fool. Don't make that same mistake, Harry. Join the Dark Lord. You are powerful, and the Dark Lord will spare your life. He knows more than you think, Harry. His eyes are everywhere...._

_Wormtail._

Harry watched as McGonagall dropped the letter in shock as it suddenly burst in flames, the result of some sort of time-release spell that had been placed on the letter. For a few minutes, no one said anything. Each was trying to absorb what had just happened. Two things were clear. Snape had been discovered as a spy and Narcissa Malfoy was in grave danger. Harry let out a low growl.

"I'm going to Albus."

"Wait, Harry. We will go with you, too."

Together, the three turned out the door and walked towards Dumbledore's Office. They had just got down the corridor when Ron and Seamus appeared. Ron ran towards them.

"There you are, Hermione. Look, I need to talk to you. Come..."

"Not now, Weasley. Run along. Miss Granger will come and find you."

Hermione kept her head, down giving off the impression that she was in some kind of trouble as they left a red faced Ron and a gaping Seamus behind. Reaching the stone gargoyle, McGonagall gave the password and they walked into Dumbledore's Office. They were surprised to see Dumbledore alone. At the moment, he was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt through the floo. The conversation finished as a grave Dumbledore turned towards them.

"Alastor, Tonks and Remus have already left to retrieve Narcissa. A plan of Alastor's to go a day early. Kingsley is sending word to the French ministry that Lucius has entered their country. However..."

"However what, Albus?" A tense and frustrated Minerva let out.

"However, Severus has also left to go and get Narcissa."

"Albus! How could you let him go? For all we know it could be a trap!"

"I know, Minerva. But you know how stubborn Severus is. By the time I got word to Alastor, he had already left. Harry, Hermione, I suggest you go and advise Mr Malfoy of what has happened. Ask him to be alert. We will come and fetch him when we have news. Come Minerva, we need to alert the rest of the Order."

Harry and Hermione walked out of the library. They weren't too sure where they would find Draco at this point of time but eventually asked a few first year Slytherins, who told them that Draco and Blaise were by the lake.It took them half an hour to find the pair, but they were sitting under a tree talking. On seeing Harry and Hermione's tense faces, the two leapt up. They could tell something was wrong.

"Harry, Hermione. What is it? It's about my mother isn't it?"

"Sit down, Draco. We're not really sure at the moment."

Harry sat down and gestured for the others to follow. He then explained to Draco that they had received news that Malfoy senior had discovered where Narcissa was hiding and had gone after her. He didn't mention the letter or Wormtail.

On seeing Draco go extremely pale, Harry quickly told him what Professor Dumbledore was doing in the hope he didn't end up doing something rash, like Harry did when he went to rescue a certain loved one. With some difficulty, the three were able to calm Draco down enough, although it took a calming spell from Hermione to stop him from pulling a Snape and run off. Blaise pulled Draco towards the Slytherin dormitories after getting Harry to promise he would find them as soon as they had news.

Harry and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower. There wasn't much they could do but wait. Harry decided some training in his room would help take his mind off things. Just as they reached Harry's room, they heard a voice. Turning around, they noticed Ron.

"There you are. Hermione, can you come with me. There's something I wanted to ask you. You don't mind, do you Harry?"

Without waiting for a response, Ron took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her away. Harry looked at Ron with surprise but shrugged. He knew Hermione could look after herself well enough, training had ensured that.

Harry walked into his room and tried to get some training done, but found himself too agitated. It was like that night when the Azkaban breakout occurred, but it had been easier to concentrate with Hermione there.

Hermione. The thought of his friend brought a smile to his face. He still couldn't believe she had said yes to him. Harry walked towards the living room and sat on a sofa in front of his parent's portraits. He still couldn't really understand why Snape had run off like that. It just wasn't in the cool Slytherin's nature to do something so impulsive. Especially when he knew that he had been discovered as a spy.

"Why would Snape go? What's so special about Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Because he loves her."

Harry froze. There was no one else in the room, and that voice didn't belong to anyone he recognised.

Slowly, Harry looked up at the portrait. Instead of a still painting, the figures of his mother and father were looking down at him with love and sorrow.

Hermione bit her lip to try to stop herself from either hitting Ron again or hexing him so bad he would never ever try to grab her like that. What did he think she was? Some kind of property?

Ron, oblivious to this, dragged Hermione to an empty classroom and sat down on a chair and watched as Hermione did the same. She seemed a little surprised but he took that as a good sign, and she wasn't shouting, so she couldn't be upset.

"Hermione, I've wanted to say something to you for awhile now. But, I, well, I never got the chance to. I was always scared and well, I've decided I'm just going to come out with it."

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, I love you. Will you come to the Ball with me?"

Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Ron loved her! Hermione decided to say something. She was afraid Ron might take her silence the wrong way.

"Ron, I'm flattered that you think about me like that, no I really am."

Hermione paused. She could see Ron smiling at her "But Ron, I'm already going to the Ball with someone else."

Hermione instinctively grabbed her wand a bit tighter as she watched Ron pale at her words and then go red in anger.

"Who?" Ron practically spat her. "Who the hell is taking you to the Ball? Which bastard thinks he can steal you FROM ME?!"

Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. It was no use her getting angry as well.

"I'm not going with any bastard, Ron Weasley, and the last time I checked, I didn't belong to you." She got up to walk out, but Ron stopped her.

"Hermy, please listen to me. Look, I'm serious. I really love you and I don't mean to be angry, but I want to know who it is. Please?"

Hermione wondered whether she should say anything or not, but decided to be honest. It wasn't as if Ron wouldn't find out anyway. Besides, it was probably best if Ron got his temper tantrum out of the way, before the Ball.

"It's Harry."

"Harry...HARRY! WELL THAT'S JUST TYPICAL, ISNT IT? THE BLOODY BOY-WHO-LIVED GETS EVERYTHING AGAIN. FAME, FORTUNE, AND NOW THE GIRL AS WELL!"

"Ron, it's not like that."

"YES IT IS. I LOVE YOU. ME, NOT HARRY. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU. NOT THE WAY I CARE ABOUT YOU, HERMY."

"Don't call me that, Ron. And yes, Harry does care about me."

"No he doesn't, Hermy. He's just using you. Don't you see that he uses everyone? He's got everyone wrapped around his finger. You, my parents, McGonagall, even Dumbledore! Hermy look, let's just pretend this conversation didn't happen. I know you want to go with me. If you're scared of the way Harry will react, I will tell him. You don't have to be afraid. Harry will understand. He's a friend isn't he?"

Hermione looked at Ron incredulously. She couldn't believe the crap Ron was coming out with.

"Ron, I don't know where you seem to get the idea that I want to go with you to the Ball, as its obviously wrong. And as far as Harry, how dare you call him a friend? If anything, you don't deserve to have him as a friend."

This time Hermione got up and moved towards the door quickly. Ron's last word stopped her.

"He'll get you killed Hermy" Ron yelled in desperation. "Harry's dangerous, Hermy. Don't you get it? I can keep you safe. Look at whom Harry's got killed...his parents, Cedric, Sirius. Harry's like a cancer, Hermy."

Hermione started to shake in rage. Ron's words struck a chord in her as she remembered Harry's words to Dumbledore.

"_I don't deserve people to care about me. You should hate me. I failed Remus. He should hate me. Everyone he cares about is dead because of me. The Dursleys were right. I'm a freak, a waste of space. I'm like a cancer, don't you under..."_

Hermione turned and quickly and pulled out her wand and sent Ginny's infamous bat bogey curse at him in anger. She didn't bother to stay and watch what happened but walked out of the room.

Seamus and Dean walked out from behind the suit of armour they had been hiding behind. They had wanted to be the first to congratulate Ron on asking Hermione out. Well, Seamus had anyway. Dean personally thought that it would never happen, and that was because Ginny said it wouldn't. They ran into the classroom only to see Ron knocked out on the other side of the room. The pair looked at each other in surprise. Dean used the counter curse against they spell that Hermione had used while Seamus revived Ron.

"Ron, mate. Are you aright? What happened? We just saw Hermione leave. She looked really angry."

At Hermione's name, Ron went red and shook with barely suppressed rage.

"He got to her first, didn't he? Just like he gets everything else that should be mine."

"Who got her, Ron?" Seamus asked gently.

"Harry. Hermione's going with Harry to the Ball, now if you'll excuse me..."

Ron got to his feet and stormed out of the room. Seamus turned to Dean.

"Bloody hell. Harry and Hermione! I never saw that one coming," and turned to run after Ron.

"You might not have Seamus, and nor did Ron and Lavender, but the rest of us saw it a long time ago."

Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she continued to look through the photo album on her lap. She smiled as she looked at three figures waving merrily at her. Three people most would never have dreamed to see together.

Those three people were herself, Severus Snape and Lily Potter, then Evans.

When she had married Lucius, or most likely, forced into it by her parents, she had been forced to hide these photos, in case Lucius ever found them. Turning the page, she saw a picture of Lily. Narcissa smiled. Most people didn't know that she and Severus had been such good friends with a Gryffindor, and a muggle born at that, but there had been something about Lily...something that just drew you to her. Lily had a stubborn streak, and refused to let anyone else's opinions intimidate her. She did what she thought was right. A trait that her son seemed to have inherited.

Thoughts of Lily automatically turned towards her son, Harry. She wondered what he would think if he ever found out that she was his Godmother, a role she had never been allowed to fill. There were only two people who knew she was Harry's Godmother. They were Severus and surprisingly, Remus Lupin, and that was because he was a witness and Lily trusted him, although she was suspicious that Lily may have oblivated him afterwards. No one else ever questioned the lack of a godmother for Harry. As soon after the Potter's went into hiding, it didn't seem so important anymore. Thoughts of Lily automatically turned to her other best friend, Severus. Narcissa wiped her eyes as he could feel her tears start to fall. How different things could have been if she had admitted to Severus her feelings for him, but she stayed quiet, as she didn't know how he felt, and then she was forced into marriage, and Severus became a Death Eater.

It had taken her some time to realise that his father had forced Severus into being a Death Eater. It was Lily who had finally revealed that Severus was a spy for the Light side. The rest of the years seemed to blur for Narcissa. She had watched as Lucius continued to try to manipulate and mould her only son into the perfect Malfoy, but she had managed to prevent him from getting too far, at the risk of being attacked by Lucius. The other piece of luck had been Severus, whom her son practically saw as more of a father than Lucius. Lucius being caught at the Ministry had been the one thing she needed to get herself and Draco away from the Dark Lord's clutches. Draco was safe at Hogwarts for now and she was currently hiding alone in a house that belonged to a distant cousin of hers in France.

Narcissa continued to look through her photos, smiling as she found one of Draco and Harry both as babies sleeping together. That photo had been taken when Lucius was away on a business trip, meaning away with one of his whores. There was a sudden commotion outside. Narcissa frowned. What was going on? She got up to look out of the window, when...

"Reminiscing, Narcissa?"

Narcissa froze. She recognised that cold, smooth and softly spoken voice all too well. Lucius. Narcissa turned slowly and stared at her husband. Azkaban had obviously taken its toll. He was thin and didn't have his usual groomed appearance, but it was still the same old Lucius.

"Lucius, I didn't know that you were out of Azkaban."

"I got out two days ago, so of course, as the loving father and husband that I am, I wanted to meet my darling, betraying, back stabbing family first. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Burn in hell, Lucius."

"Now, now, Narcissa. Is that any way to talk to your superior? I have to admit, that is one of the reasons I kept you around so long. Your spirit, no matter what I do to you, doesn't seem to break. Oh well, Narcissa. I have to go and retrieve my son, but for that, I need you out of the way and don't think Severus is going to protect you either."

Narcissa didn't like the cold calculating smile that Lucius wore. Fear started to creep into her heart.

"What do you mean, Lucius?"

"You see, dear, the Dark Lord knows that Severus is Dumbledore's spy. He will die soon enough. Now, I really must get going. Goodbye, dear. You're going to a better place now."

Narcissa braced herself. There was no escape and she knew it.

"Avada Ked..."

Severus Snape ran across Hogwarts grounds. He ignored Dumbledore's pleas for him to stop and hurried to the apparition point. He felt ill and sore but carried on. He had to get to Cissa before Lucius did. Severus quickly apparated towards the house that Cissa was staying at. He had already found out that Moody and Remus had left to get to her.

When Severus arrived at the house, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Remus, Tonks and Moody were battling several Death Eaters and they were slowly losing the battle. Severus considered helping them, but realised that if the Death Eaters were here, so was Lucius. Thankfully, Severus was spared from making a decision as he heard several pops around him.

It seemed that Dumbledore had been able to get word to the Order as he recognised Shacklebolt and several others join the fight. They were able to get there quickly as the Death Eaters had taken down the anti apparition wards. Severus dodged several curses as he ran into the house.

Looking around, he guessed that they were upstairs and ran up the stairs. He got to the landing and headed towards the bedroom. Severus froze when he saw the scene before him. Lucius had his wand trained on Cissa. He heard him start to utter the killing curse and sprung into action, desperation making him forget to use his wand, and he threw himself at Lucius, causing him to fall. Narcissa stared in shock as she watched her husband and the man she loved wrestle on the floor.

She could see that Severus wasn't well, as he showed signs of a savage attack and Lucius soon gained the upper hand and pushed Severus away from him. Narcissa ran towards Severus and helped him up

"So its true." Lucius started to laugh savagely, still keeping his wand trained towards the two.

"My so called friend Severus Snape and my wife. I always knew of Severus' feelings, but I never realised that they were returned. Still, how fitting the two lovers will die together?"

"I don't think so Lucius. You see... your biggest fault is you talk too much."

Quick as a flash, Severus placed a piece of parchment into Narcissa's hands and felt the tell-tale feeling behind his naval as the Portkey kicked in, transporting Narcissa and himself to the Forbidden Forest. The last thing he heard was Lucius screams of rage.

As soon as they were in the Forest, Severus felt himself faint as his injuries and the worry he had for Narcissa kick in. He could hear Narcissa call his name frantically. Severus seemed to slip in and out of consciousness as he heard snips of conversation around him. He frowned. He could swear he could hear the werewolf talking. He groaned as he felt himself being lifted and carried. He wearily opened his eyes. He could see Hogwarts ahead of him.

Looking up, he saw that it was the Remus and Kingsley who were carrying him. Tonks was with Narcissa. Severus smiled faintly as he let himself go and started to lose consciousness again. Narcissa and he both were safe and at Hogwarts, and that was all that mattered.

See I can write chapters without a cliffie! Although I admit that I was tempted at ending it where Lucy was about to use the killing curse at Narcissa but then I thought Nah I cant be that mean.

As Promised I have this chapter up soon, I tried to do it yesterday but there seemed to be some problems with 

Thanks to my beta reader Smellycat –190. Sorry about all the mistakes mate as usual a great job!

And now my favourite part!

Author responses –

**Mrs C Lupin – **There will be hints further on; I don't want to spoil it for anyone. Thanks for the review.

**Hexe605 - **I'm annoyed why is everyone but me seem to be going on holiday! It's not fair! LOL. Hope you enjoyed our lovely English weather. The person responsible for Hermione's accident will be punished don't worry about that! The rest well most of your questions should have been answered with this chapter.

**Hermione Green – **Glad that you're enjoying the fic! You should receive that email soon if not today!

**Drake Smythe – **Umm...Good questions. Well Ron and Hermione were arguing because Ron was accusing Harry of abandoning her with Slytherins who he believes are the epitome of evil and was also insulting Blaise who Hermione considers a good friend. Hermione kept defending them, which caused the argument. Ron dragged Hermione away to spend time with him and to also confess his feelings and well you saw how that turned out. Hope that answered those particular questions! Sorry about the delay.

**MongooseMyMionions – **Well first things first. Thank you for your review and I'm sorry to see that you don't like my fic but I didn't set out to win a popularity contest, as the saying goes you win some you loose some. BUT NO I WILL NOT STOP WRITING MY FIC FOR YOU! YOU ARE NOT THAT IMPORTANT AND I DOUBT THAT THE REST OF THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS FIC ENJOY BEING TOLD THAT THEY DONT HAVE A BRAIN!

**ChoChangLookAlike – **Thanks for the review glad you enjoyed that chapter. I know several people will have what Snape do seem weird, But you gotta remember that no one really knows what the real Snape is like he's been playing the part of a bastard for that long. Also he wouldn't want Harry to make the same mistakes that he did. Especially as he is now seeing Harry as Lily, his best friends son and not James Potter's.

**Athenakitty - **The spy when discovered at the very least will be expelled. I've already promised you someone will be pushed through that veil my word still stands. Percy will appear again soon more near Christmas time (in my story that is)

**lmill123 – **There seems to be a lot of clichés around regarding what the students from certain houses are like. For example Hufflepuffs are seen a losers and Slytherins are always evil. I've made the Ravenclaws more like their age while on average they may be smarter but underneath their just as jealous and bitchy as the rest of the students. Cho seems to hold a lot of weight with her house so they will follow, as she hates Hermione for obvious reasons. Also I wonder how the Ravenclaws must feel knowing that one of the best witches in Hogwarts is from Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw I mean they have to see that as a slight insult.

Also thanks to – **Ezmeralda, ****Shadowed Rains, Tempest Storm, Coriel, BlueAdonis, Unita Vis Fortior, phoenixfeather6988, **

**doughgurl2008 and jeangab057**

As usual read and review!

Next chapter should include portraits, some more DA duels, Cho finds out about Harry's date to the ball and Narcissa and Severus discuss their feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)

Severus Snape groaned.

He was in so much pain. His head ached and almost every part of his body was sore. He tried opening his eyes but quickly closed them again as the harsh daylight almost blinded him. Blinking several times, he opened them properly and took a look at his surroundings. Letting out a moan when he realised that he was once again in the Hospital Wing. Severus heard a cry from his side and quickly turned towards it and stared in shock at Narcissa.

It took only a few seconds for Severus to remember everything that had happened. Wormtail's letter, Cissa almost being killed by Lucius and finally, he and Cissa portkeying out of there. Staring at Narcissa, he took in her every detail.

She looked tired and ill, as if she hadn't slept for days and her eyes.... Severus took in a deep breath. No, he couldn't have seen what he thought he had. In her eyes he saw concern, happiness and.... love?

He didn't get much more chance to think as he suddenly found himself holding a crying Narcissa. He smirked faintly as he remembered a certain Miss Granger doing the same thing to Harry. He held her and murmured comforting words as she cried.

"'Cissa it's okay, you're safe now and at Hogwarts. It's okay."

Narcissa lifted her head from Severus's shoulder and turned to glare at him

"Do you think I care about that? I was upset because you almost died, Severus. Do you have any idea what would have happened to me, to Draco if you died? I'm not worth that."

"Yes you are. Even if Dumbledore had gone to rescue you, I still would have left after him and you don't know what would have happened to me if Lucius had killed you. Thank Merlin I got there on time. You mean so much to me Cissa. So much."

Narcissa froze.

The conversation was making her feel so many different things all at once. Concern, love, excitement and fear. Fear that Severus was just looking out for her as a friend. She remembered Lucius' accusations and how he apparently knew what Severus felt for her. Could it be true? She wondered if Severus really did love her. She decided to take the plunge...at least if he didn't feel the same way, she would know.

"Why do you care so much about me, Severus? Is it because we are friends?"

"Yes."

Narcissa felt her heart break with that single word. She could feel the onset of tears, but bit her lip to force them back.

"Yes, because we are friends, and more importantly...because I love you Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa took another deep breath as she once again fought to stop herself from crying this time. However, it was from happiness and not pain.

"Black."

Severus looked at Narcissa confused. Narcissa in return moved closer towards him

"Black. My name is Narcissa Black."

With that Narcissa leaned forward and did something that she should have done along time ago...she kissed him. Severus froze when he first felt Narcissa's lips touch his. Familiar old doubts crept into his mind but he ignored them and deepened the kiss. The two in the Infirmary were so lost in these new feelings that they failed to notice the surprised looks on five people that had come to check on Severus.

The five stared at each other in shock and surprise and crept back out of the Infirmary, closing the door. For a few moments Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Dumbledore just stared at each other. Dumbledore shook his head as if trying to regain some sense and smiled.

"Well, I dare say Severus will be in a much better mood from now on."

With that, he turned and walked away humming to himself. Harry stared up at his guardian, and not for the first time, wondered if either the old man was off his rocker, or if he was for accepting him.

Shrugging, Harry turned towards Draco. After all, this was going to affect him more than anyone else.

"Are you okay with this?"

Draco looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay? I think it's the best thing that could have happened. I've always seen Severus as more of a Father than Lucius, and I know that he will take good care of her. As long as Mum's happy, I don't care."

Blaise grabbed hold of Draco's arm and started to drag him down the corridor.

"Come on, we might as well go and eat. We'll be up again later."

"You guys go on ahead, Hermione will catch up with you later when we go to see Professor Snape. There's something we need to do first."

Draco gave Harry a knowing wink and nodded. Hermione looked at Harry in surprise.

"Where are we going?"

"My room. There's something I want to show you."

Together, the two walked towards Harry's room.

Once inside, Harry led her towards the living room area and they sat down on the sofas.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Something happened yesterday when I was sitting here, after Snape had disappeared. I was going over everything that happened and I was talking out loud when..."

"When what, Harry?"

"When we answered him, Hermione."

Hermione jumped and looked towards the direction of the voice.

Smiling down at her were the portraits of Godric Gryffindor and Lily Po...Gryffindor.

Sit down, child. You seem just as shocked as our son was yesterday when we spoke to him."

Hermione blinked repeatedly, but did what Godric asked her to do. It seemed like a good idea. She turned towards Harry.

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone you could speak to your parents?"

"I couldn't, well, not until yesterday. I told you, I was talking to myself...don't look at me like that 'Mione...and they answered me. Although we didn't get to talk much after that."

"Yes, once after Harry got over his shock, news of Severus and Narcissa's rescue came through, and he ended up leaving soon after."

Harry looked at his Mother with a smile "I was able to fill them in on what's happened since Father visited."

Lily nodded her head in agreement. "A lot has happened, but I'm hoping that you will fill me in what Harry has missed out Hermione."

"I would love to Mrs er Pot...Gryff..."

"Call me Lily."

"Err...yes, Lily. Also one more thing. What was the question that Harry asked and you answered?"

"He asked why Severus would risk everything to rescue Narcissa. I told him that he loved her."

"Oh. Well, I think they both know about that now."

Hermione filled Lily in on what they had seen in the Infirmary, leaving Harry and Godric to stare at them while they squealed in excitement.

"Oh, he finally told her. I told him to tell her when we were back here at Hogwarts, and before she had married Malfoy, but he wouldn't. Harry, have you had a chance to speak to Narcissa yet?"

Harry shook his head.

"I want you to talk to her, son. You see, Narcissa is your Godmother."

Harry and Hermione stared at each in other in confusion.

"Wait, I thought Rowena Ravenclaw was my Godmother?"

"She is."

At Harry more confused look, she elaborated.

"When a person is chosen to be a Godparent, they have to do a small ritual. Basically, they have to swear to protect and care for their Godchild. This ritual can be done even before the child is born. If a child already has Godparents the ritual will fail if another tries it. When I was still with Godric, Rowena did the ritual and became your Godmother. After that I returned here and shortly after you were born, Sirius became your Godfather. When Narcissa and I met, she of course had no idea about your heritage, and also carried out the ritual, as when we were younger, we both promised to become the Godmothers for each other's children. You can imagine my shock when the ritual didn't fail and she was accepted."

"Any idea as to why?"

Godric looked thoughtful.

"I have a suspicion that it is because Lily had already sworn to make Narcissa her first born child's Godmother. As you know, promises hold a lot of power in the Wizarding World, especially among powerful people. Rowena was so powerful that her power may have overridden that original vow, and she, without realising, may have forced the ritual to occur. Another thought is that as Lily was not of our time and you were not born, then it allowed the ritual to occur twice."

"Did anyone else know that she is my Godmother?"

"James, Severus and Remus were witnesses for the ritual."

Harry felt hurt. Why didn't Remus tell him this? Lily sensing her son's mood quickly spoke up.

"Don't be angry with Remus or Severus, Harry. I obliviated them after the ritual. It was too dangerous for Narcissa should Lucius find out."

Harry nodded. "Just one more thing. Does that mean your Draco's Godmother?"

Lily nodded causing Harry to grin. "Then it's a good thing we're friends now. I doubt that that would have made him happy a few years ago."

"Well, you won't remember but you and Draco were good friends as babies. You would play with each other and never cried once."

They four continued to talk until Harry and Hermione decided to head up to the Infirmary, to check up on Snape.

Harry promised to bring everyone down to his rooms at some point so they could talk to his parents. His Mother was anxious to speak to Remus and Snape whilst he promised his Father to bring Albus, so they could discuss Hogwarts protections.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the Great Hall when they ran into Ron and Seamus. Harry opened his mouth to greet his friend but froze when he saw the look of intense anger and hatred on his face.

It took a few seconds for him to realise the look seemed to be shot at himself and Hermione, and Ron turned around and walked off without a word, Seamus at his heels. Harry turned towards Hermione, to ask if she knew what was going on.

When Harry saw the look on Hermione's face he immediately got the idea that Hermione had some idea as to what Ron's problem was.

"Hermione?"

"Later, Harry. I promise, but we have more important things to do now."

"Fine, later, but don't think I'll forget."

They met up with Draco and Blaise in the Great Hall and walked up together as usual. The Hall went silent to see the four together and it was not just the students. Many of the Professors would also stare at something that they had deemed impossible. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together...and not at each other's throats. One person however sat at the table with a smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling like a thousand candles.

They had almost reached the Infirmary when Harry turned towards Draco.

"Draco, I know you haven't had much of a chance to talk to your Mother since she arrived...are you sure you want all of us to come?"

"It's fine, Harry. Besides, you can keep Severus entertained while I talk to my Mum. She also asked for you to come. There was something she wanted to tell you..."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They had a good idea of what Narcissa wanted to say. Blaise on the other hand gave the pair an exasperated sigh.

"Do you two have any idea how annoying it is when you do that?"

Hermione looked at her. "Do what?"

"That whole talking without words thing you've got going...it's dead annoying."

The four walked in and to their...well, mostly Draco's, relief, Severus and his Mother were not kissing this time. As much as the thought of them together made him happy, he really didn't want to witness it.

"Draco!"

Draco smiled and ran forward to hug his Mother. The others stayed back to give them some space, and they only walked forward when Snape beckoned them over.

"Hello, Professor. I hope your feeling better."

Severus looked at Draco and Narcissa. "Thank you, Harry. I do feel a lot better. There is something I want you to do though. Remember those wards I taught you?"

Harry nodded his understanding and immediately put up the strongest one he could do, turning towards Narcissa he bowed slightly

"I trust you feel much better now Mrs..."

"Call me Narcissa, Harry. And thank you. I heard from Severus that I have you to thank for...for my rescue."

"Thank you, Narcissa, but it was Professor Snape who did all the hard work."

"I asked you here Harry, as there is something I wish to tell you. Draco it's important for you to hear this as well."

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm your Godmother."

Narcissa stayed quiet as she heard hers son's quiet disbelief and Severus's shock, but the one person whose reaction she was dreading surprised her. It was almost as if he...

"You don't seem surprised by this news, Harry."

It was Severus who spoke up. Harry turned towards him and a few seconds later, he turned back to face Narcissa.

"I'm not, Narcissa. You see, I recently found out about that. Please don't ask me how. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just the less people who know, the better. Let me check, and if I can, I will tell you."

Narcissa nodded. "Are you okay with this? I know that I'm probably the last person you expected. Did you know your mother was a godparent too?"

Harry smiled "I don't have a problem with this at all, as for my mother Draco was her Godson"

"I'm her what"

"Godson, love. You see Lily Evans, Severus and I were best friends here when we were at school but for obvious reasons kept it quiet. Lily and I made a pact that we would name each other as our first-born child Godmother. She was your Godmother"

"There's just one thing I wanted to ask"

Narcissa turned towards Harry again

"Will you tell me about what my Mother was like."

"I will, from what I've heard you're a lot like her"

"You can say that again Cissa, Harry's got her stubbornness and her temper too"

"I don't have a temper," Harry protested

Severus raised an eyebrow "Oh really so what was your display in Albus' office last year"

The next half hour was spent with Severus retelling his story blow by blow, much to Draco and Blaises' amusement, while Hermione lectured Harry. Madame Pomfrey, who insisted that Narcissa and Severus get some rest, finally kicked them all out.

"So Hermione do you mind telling me what Ron's so upset about?"

Hermione stayed silent as she leaned back on Harry's sofa. After the Infirmary visit, they had an Occlumency lesson. Dumbledore told Harry that he was pleased with his progress and that they were now going to move on to Harry's elemental ability, something that he had been looking forward to. They were now both sitting in his room discussing everything that had happened when Harry brought his question up. The Gryffindors were not in their portrait at the moment.

"It's nothing important, Harry. Lets talk about something else."

Harry was like a dog with a bone though and stubbornly refused to let the question drop "No 'Mione I haven't seen so much hatred towards me from Ron. Anger yes, but not hatred."

Hermione sighed and gave in, telling Harry about the conversation that had occurred between them. Harry went slightly pale.

"Ron loves you? But I thought that he liked Lavender?"

Hermione murmured, "I thought he liked every girl he came across, immature git."

"How do you feel about that, Hermione? Now that you know his feelings..." Harry had a serious look on his face "Because if you feel the same way, then I will back..."

"NO!"

Harry jumped at the force of her reply he simply looked down while Hermione's thoughts were going crazy. She knew exactly what Harry was thinking. He was going to do the noble thing and back off, but she couldn't let him. She noticed something from the corner of her eye. The Gryffindors had returned and Lily was doing something. She tried to get a closer look and then slightly blushed.

Lily was putting her arm around a concerned Godric who was looking at his son in worry and then leaning forward and kissing him. She then motioned at Hermione.

Hermione decided to follow her advice and leaned towards Harry, deciding to be bold. She pulled his head back up until he was looking at her and sat down on his lap. Harry blushed slightly, but before he could say anything, she leaned forward and kissed him. She carried on kissing him until he responded. After a few minutes she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything. He simply hugged her and they both stayed that way until they fell asleep. Above them, Lily and Godric shared a smile.

"Now what do we have here?"

Harry and Hermione both jumped up as they heard the voice and with a speed that would have made Moody proud, pulled out their wands at a startled Remus. It took Harry a few seconds to calm his racing heart before he rushed forward and hugged him.

"Remus, when did you get back?"

After making sure that both Narcissa and Severus were safe in the Infirmary, Remus had left to make sure that the rest of the Death Eaters they had caught were taken care off.

"Late last night, Harry. As for why I'm here, does training ring any bells? And back to my original question. What's going on?"

Remus raised an eyebrow as both Harry and Hermione blushed and started to stammer out excuses. Remus laughed as the three made their way to the training room.

"Ah, young love. So full of stuttering."

Hermione immediately got a calculating look, which made Remus' smile drop. What was the crafty witch up to?

"If I remember correctly it isn't just young people who stutter when caught, but also ex Professors and certain Aurors, umm..."

Harry's face took on a look of delight.

"Tonks!"

"No... well yes, but it's not what you think...Oh bugger, yes we're involved, it's recent, and the only reason this little witch knows is because she walked in on us."

Harry turned towards Hermione "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"With everything that's been going on I forgot. Besides, I thought Remus would tell you soon enough."

Harry then turned to Remus "You heard about Snape and Narcissa?"

Remus smiled "Yes, I did actually. I'm happy for them. Lily was always trying to get Severus to confess his feelings. She'd be so happy if she was alive today to hear that."

Just then a voice made its way from the living room.

"She is happy to hear that, and Remus Lupin, what's this I hear about you dating a girl several years younger than you?"

Remus gasped "What the... I mean, that sounded like Lily..."

Harry grabbed hold of Remus' arm and pulled him into the living room.

"Remus, there's something I need to show you. Training can wait."

Harry groaned as he watched yet another student manage to knock themselves out in DA. He had taught them a charm that caused a large wind strong enough to send your opponent off flying off their feet. He also had them dodging their own curse by aiming at a special reflective mirror to improve their reflexes; needless to say, there was much work to be done. Although by the end of the lesson, most had shown some sort of improvement and promised to keep working at it.

To Harry's surprise, Ron had turned up for the lesson, although he spent a good amount of the time shooting glares at Harry. In fact, he wasn't the only one. Seamus and Lavender were also staring at him in contempt.

He also swapped over with Remus for a while, who showed the advanced group several jinxes that he had learnt in his private lessons.

It was soon time for what had become everyone's favourite part of the lesson. The duelling match, which today was Luna against Susan Bones.

Harry secretly knew that Luna would probably win. She was much more aware of what was going on then she let on. She had also proven herself last year against the Death Eaters. Harry was half convinced that Luna had some sort of idea what his secrets were. It was just that knowing glance she would give him.

"Okay, would Luna and Susan take their positions?"

As usual, Remus started them off.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna simply moved out of the way. Susan carried on.

"Furunculous."

"Stupefy."

"Locomotor Mortis."

Each time, Luna never used any spell to retaliate. She would simply duck and move out of the way. To all the students it seemed as if Luna was dreaming and dazed, but Harry could see the awareness in her. She also moved gracefully and saved her energy while Susan was tiring. Luna then surprised everyone by using a bubblehead charm.

Some of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws started to laugh as they simply saw it as Luna's madness. The laughter soon stopped when Luna used her next spell. Harry didn't know what it was, but it caused a foul smelling purple fog to appear. It smelled like sulphur and caused Remus to put up some sort of barrier to stop the smell from spreading. Luna directed the fog towards Susan who immediately fell to the floor and dropped her wand, gasping for breath. Harry moved forward and ended Luna's charm before helping Susan up.

"Luna Lovegood wins." There were some cheers and most of the students clapped impressed with the way Luna had won.

"An important lesson to be learnt from this is to not use too much energy in putting up wards and shields. If you can simply step out of the way of a spell then do so."

Luna then chose the next two to duel, which were Neville and one of Cho's friends. Neville won easily. It was no contest at all. Neville picked the two for the next lesson that caused Harry to raise an eyebrow. Blaise and Ginny _that should be interesting_!

Once the lesson finished there were still a few students hanging around in the Great Hall. Hermione and Blaise were helping Harry to put everything away and Remus and Draco went to visit Narcissa in the Hospital Wing.

The three were surprised when Cho sauntered towards Harry with some of her Ravenclaw friends, including Marietta. Hermione gripped her wand. The Ravenclaws ignored Blaise and Hermione as if they didn't matter and Cho walked up to Harry with a smile on her face.

"Hello Harry. That was a great lesson as usual. You're so talented at teaching everyone." Cho was practically purring at Harry and was moving closer, uncomfortably close to Harry.

"That's nice to know, Cho. I'm a little busy at the moment, do you mind..."

Cho smiled at Harry as if he hadn't said anything to her by now. They had caught the attention of everyone else that was left in the Hall, including Ron and company. Everyone guessed that Cho was about to snare the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry, who are you going to the ball with? I mean a good looking guy like you, you deserve to be seen with the best, don't you?"

Cho threw a scornful look at Hermione as if to say that she was beneath Harry's attention. Hermione scowled but a hand on her arm by Blaise stopped her from saying anything, or more specifically, from ripping Cho's hands off her arms. _How dare she touch my boyfriend!_ Hermione was seething in anger. Harry noticed the look that Cho threw Hermione and the look of anger on Hermione's face. He decided to end this quickly.

"You're right Cho, I should go with the best."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, which caused Hermione to calm a little. Cho, who was smiling triumphantly at her friends, missed the whole exchange.

"I knew you'd ask me out Harry, and of course I will go out with you. Oh just wait till everyone finds out. They all said that you and I will be good together." She then leaned forward to kiss him. Harry leaned back and grabbed Cho's wrists.

"I think you're confused, Cho. I haven't, and am not planning on asking you out. I already have a date for the Ball."

With that Harry, let go of her wrists and turned away. Some of the people started to snigger as they saw Hogwarts Queen Bitch get shot down.

"What do you mean, Harry? If you remember, we are going out."

Harry stared at Cho incredulously. "No Cho, we aren't! We went on one lousy date remember? The rest of the time we were together, you spent crying. Also, if I remember correctly, you were dating Michael at the end of last year."

Harry walked up to Hermione who smiled at him. She was secretly surprised when Harry put his arm round her. He was letting everyone know just who he was with. There were some mutterings in the hall. Harry could hear some students, _Well it had to happen, I thought she'd end up with the Weasley, They look good together _and _Skeeter was right _were just some of the things he could pick out.

"I knew it." Came Cho's yell. "So what did you do, you bitch? Use some sort of lust or love potion, because let's face it, there's no other way Harry could ever want something like you. A bushy-haired, bossy, ugly little know-it-all.

Harry went red and took a step forward to defend his girlfriend, but Hermione stopped him. She had a smile on her face and walked towards Cho. Harry understood this was Hermione's battle. This was personal to Hermione.

Hermione stared at Cho a small smile on her face she them leaned back and slapped Cho across the face. The sound seemed to bounce off the walls as everyone stared at them in fascination. Harry stared at Hermione wide-eyed. _Maybe training wasn't such a good idea I swear she's become more bloody violent! Oh well at least I know she isn't afraid to use a physical attack on a Death Eater. _Beside him, he heard Blaise snort with laughter.

"Dray would have loved to see that!" she mumbled to Harry, who shook his head. _Sadistic Slytherins,_ and turned his attention back to Hermione.

Cho with a hand on her face stared at Hermione with hatred and then with a rather frightening scream moved to attack her. Hermione with all the physical training she had was more than a match for Cho. She stepped to the side and dropped to the floor before kicked out, making Cho fall flat on her face. There was a rather sickening crunching sound.

Hermione with a self-satisfied smirk looked down at her "Cho, never ever call me anything like that again, and don't ever make moves on my man. Let's face it, you had a chance with Harry and you blew it. Ever lay hands on Harry again, and those hands wont touch anything else!"

Hermione rubbed her hand on her robes and turned around. As soon as she was beside Harry, she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Harry smiled and kissed her back. He noticed that Ron had stormed out of the hall. He remembered Hermione telling him that she loved him. _She's mine Ron and you won't get her!_

"Miss Granger, that will be a detention with me for tomorrow and 20 points from Gryffindor for slapping a student."

Harry and Hermione separated only to see Snape stare at them with his usual _I hate Gryffindors_ glare, but they could see the amusement in his eyes. Harry heard the Ravenclaws disbelief.

The punishment really wasn't that severe, and they expected Hermione to be suspended for that. Severus sneered at Cho and her friends and barked at them to take Cho to the Infirmary. The rest of the students who had been watching quickly left. Once they had gone, Severus turned towards Hermione.

"I do believe that Harry and my Slytherins are becoming a bad influence on you Miss Granger. I was impressed."

Hermione blushed "Thank you, Professor, although I have to admit, I'm rather glad that you were here and not Professor McGonagall." Hermione shuddered at the thought of what her strict disciplinarian Head of House would have done to her for that.

Severus smirked. Minerva would have most likely have had a heart attack for that.

"I do believe that you and Harry have lessons now."

Harry and Hermione nodded. After saying goodnight to Blaise and Snape, they rushed to their lesson in Dumbledore's office.

Ron brushed angry tears away from his face as he paced the boy's dormitory.

The scenes in the Great Hall kept repeating in his mind over and over again. Seeing Hermione and Harry kiss...it was like a sharp hot pain in his gut. _It's Harry he's got her under a spell or something. Hermy wouldn't kiss Harry like that! No, he forced her. She'll soon see the truth, I know she will my. Hermy's smart. _

To Ron, the whole trouble had started when Harry had started to hang around with Malfoy, and started to think he was better than everyone else. Hermione was also now best friends with Malfoy's little bitch Zabini. They were the cause of all the problems the Malfoys. Ron knew that Narcissa Malfoy was in Hogwarts...his Mother had written to him and warned him.

She had been angry with Dumbledore for wasting precious time to rescue the filthy Death Eater, and allowing her to be at Hogwarts, where she could corrupt innocent students. Ron snorted. She was staying in the dungeons. It wasn't as if the Slytherins needed any corrupting. No, the real danger was that she and Hermione were speaking. He had seen them talking together, along with Harry in the Infirmary. Ron knew he needed to do something. He walked over to a desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill and started to write.

_Dear Percy,_

_I know we haven't spoken much. I was foolish, I know that now. You were right...Potter is a danger for us all. However, I have some rather interesting news for you..._

__

"THEY DID WHAT!" Remus cowered slightly. He had forgotten just how much of a temper Lily had, and she really hadn't taken too kindly to the way that her sister and family had treated her son over the years.

"HOW DARE DUMBLEDORE GIVE MY SON TO THEM? YOU CALL HIM HERE THIS INSTANT, REMUS LUPIN. I WILL ASK DUMBLEDORE MYSELF!"

Remus gulped and stared at Godric for help. To his horror, Godric gave him a look that clearly said, _you're on your own mate_. Remus had stupidly thought that Lily knew something about the treatment Harry had received...he was wrong.

"Err, Lils. That might not be a good idea. I think he's giving Harry a lesson at the moment..."

"REMUS, EITHER YOU GET HIM NOW OR I WILL HEX YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!"

Remus did the sensible thing. He bolted out of the room, somehow forgetting that Lily was a portrait and really couldn't hex him anymore.

"Well done both of you. You've really progressed on your studies so far. Harry, as promised, we will make a start on your elemental abilities, as your Father told you that you are a fire elemental. Being an elemental means that you manipulate fire to your will, and it no longer burn you. Only the strongest elementals can conjure and banish fire altogether."

Harry nodded his understanding. He had read up on elementals in his own personal library, and if learnt properly, this was a powerful weapon and skill that he would have at his disposal.

"What I need you to do Harry, is concentrate on a small flame, such as a candle, and see if you can manipulate the flame in any way, such as making it move, or possibly increase or decrease in size."

The next hour was spent with Harry concentrating on a small flame, and to his frustration, not much happened, although Dumbledore kept encouraging him. By the end of his hour, Harry was able to make the flame bend slightly, although he was sweating heavily at the end.

Dumbledore congratulated him and gave him a headache potion.

"Well done. I know it doesn't seem a lot Harry, but the more you practise, the easier it will get."

Harry took a drink of water and turned to his mentor. "Albus, my Father wishes to speak to you at some point regarding Hogwarts defences..."

"Father... speak... Harry?"

Harry smacked his forehead. How could he have forgotten?

"My parents' portrait...they started to speak to me yesterday. I meant to tell you earlier, but I forgot." He said rather sheepishly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will go to speak to your Father soon. At the moment... Good Lord, Remus. Is everything okay?"

A rather heavily panting Remus had burst into Dumbledore's Office.

"Lils...Dursleys...angry...you..."

Dumbledore looked rather uncomfortable and paled slightly.

"Ah, well, I suppose I better go and speak to her...Harry if you please?"

Harry nodded and immediately the door to his room appeared, and the four walked through. Harry and Hermione shared grins, this should be interesting. Snape, Narcissa and Remus had told them about the temper that Lily Evans had... and that Harry had inherited. They walked into the Living Room, where it seemed that Godric had attempted to calm Lily down...and was only partially successful.

"Lily, Lord Gryffindor, it's a pleasure to be able to speak to you both again..."

"Explain, Albus..."

"Explain what, child?"

"DON'T YOU CHILD ME, ALBUS. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. WHY ON EARTH DID YOU LEAVE HARRY WITH HER? SHE HATED MAGIC, AND ESPECIALLY ME WITH A PASSION...WHY?"

"Lily, I didn't have a lot of choice. I did it to keep Harry safe."

Calmly and quickly, Albus explained about the blood bond that he had formed to protect Harry. He also told them that had he not hidden Harry away, then Voldemort's supporters would have gotten to him, or even the Ministry, who would have used Harry for their own selfish means. Lily still wasn't happy.

"AT THE VERY LEAST YOU COULD HAVE CHECKED UP ON HIM FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"I did."

"Then why did you never do anything? Why keep sending him back?"

Dumbledore sighed. He seemed to be almost twice his age.

"The hardest thing you can do, Lily, is to watch someone you love get hurt, and not be able to do anything about it. For the wards to work, Petunia had to take Harry willingly. Any interference from my part could have destroyed the wards."

"And I suppose you will send Harry back to them again?"

"No, I won't. Harry will live at a home of his choice, or at my home, since I am now his guardian."

Lily smiled and relaxed slightly. Remus and Godric let out the breaths that they seemed to be holding. Harry smirked. Something told him his Mum wasn't finished yet.

"Lord Gryffindor..."

"Please Albus, it's Godric."

"Very well, Godric. Would it possible for us to discuss Hogwarts security tomorrow evening?"

Godric nodded his agreement. Dumbledore turned towards Remus, Hermione and Harry

"Make sure you attend breakfast tomorrow. Narcissa will join us for breakfast and she will most likely need your support."

With that, Dumbledore turned to walk out, only to be stopped by a rather sweet voice.

"Oh Albus...if you ever think about sending Harry to my sister again, I swear I will come back as a ghost and haunt you."

Harry sent Narcissa an encouraging smile as she sat, rather uncomfortably, at the Head Table at breakfast the next day. The rumour cycles were going mad as people speculated why a Malfoy was sitting at the Head table and talking to Snape.

Some students sent her nasty looks, as it was well known that Lucius was an escaped Death Eater, and they thought she was a spy for the Dark Lord. Even some Professors were deliberately ignoring her. Harry felt himself becoming angry with this. How dare they treat his Godmother like that?

For the last day or so, he had been able to sit with his Godmother and listen to her talk about her childhood days. Harry enjoyed hearing about all the things that his Mother had gotten up to, and he also came to like Narcissa as a person. He also realised that she was a perfect match for Snape who, despite knowing his life was now in danger, was happier than he had ever been.

Still, once the excitement died down, breakfast was able to get under way fairly normally...when something happened. The doors to the Great Hall burst open, revealing two Aurors and a rather pleased-with-himself, pompous-looking Percy Weasley.

Harry immediately felt himself go tense. Something wasn't right. He turned to look at his Godmother, and despite her calm appearance, he knew she was worried. Harry turned around to see Ron smirking at him. Harry narrowed his eyes but watched as the three marched up towards his Godmother. Whatever they said to her was not good, as it caused Snape and Remus to leap to their feet.

Dumbledore also got up and walked towards the small group, as they drew everyone's attention.

"I bet they're taking her to Azkaban." Lavender muttered.

Harry turned and glared at her, causing Lavender to jump slightly. Harry however, could hear several other students mutter similar things. Harry looked towards the Slytherin table as his and Draco's eyes met. Harry could see the worry in his eyes and smiled and nodded as he and Draco both got up. Hermione and Blaise also got up and the four slowly made their way towards the commotion. They were almost there when Percy's voice reached them.

"There's nothing you can do. Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape, you are guilty of supporting the Dark Lord and being Death Eaters. The Aurors behind me will escort you both to Azkaban. There is nothing any of you can do."

Draco let out a small growl and looked as if he was going to pounce on Percy and rip his head off. Harry grabbed him and shook his head before he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Weasley."

Percy spun round and walked towards Harry with a fake smile and an outstretched hand.

"Harry, how good to see you..."

Harry glared at him and ignored the hand

"You are not going to take Professor Snape and Narcissa Black anywhere, Percy."

"Harry, they're Death Eaters. I'd have thought you more than anyone would want scum like this to be thrown in Azkaban to rot."

Harry saw red as he raised his wand at a rather frightened Percy. The two Aurors made to interfere but stopped at the deadly look the Boy-Who-Lived gave them.

"Might I remind you, Weasley, that in our justice system, a person is innocent till proven guilty...not that the Ministry seems to follow that, mind you. But you can not throw a person into Azkaban without any evidence."

Dumbledore spoke up then.

"At whose authority are you making these arrests?"

"The Minister's." Percy basically spat out.

"Cornelius has no say in these matters. The only ones who do are Amelia Bones, any member of the Wizengamot or myself."

"Cornelius Fudge is the Minister of Magic!" Percy practically cried out.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Yes, but he has no say in these matters. Especially ones in which a person has to be taken into Azkaban. However, Cornelius can ask for a fair trial to be given."

Percy nodded grudgingly. "Very well, the accused will not go to Azkaban. They will stand trial. However, we need to take Narcissa Black into protective custody, for her own safety of course."

"She will not go anywhere with you."

Percy stared at Harry incredulously.

"My Godmother will not be going anywhere with you."

"Godmother?"

"I do believe it is time for you to leave, Mr Weasley."

Percy glared at Harry and Dumbledore and turned to walk out. He was halfway down the Hall when he stopped and turned around.

"The trial will be in three days time. Make sure they attend."

As soon as the three left, the silence was broken with everybody's conversations as they discussed what had happened. They were shocked to learn that a Malfoy was Harry Potter's Godmother!

Dumbledore got up, as did Remus, McGonagall, Snape and Narcissa, and together, the group walked out of the Hall. Dumbledore turned and caught Harry's eye before nodding. Harry and Hermione walked out. Followed by Draco and Blaise. The group silently walked towards Dumbledore's Office once inside, Snape erupted.

"How the hell did they know Narcissa was here, Albus? We only revealed her position this morning..."

"Severus calm down."

"No, I won't calm down, Albus. As soon as they see the mark on my arm, I will be sent down, and so will Cissa..."

"We have three days, Severus. Between all of us, I'm sure we can work something out..."

The group fell silent. It didn't look good, no matter how much they might protest that Snape was a spy, one look at the mark and Snape would be convicted.

Harry turned towards Hermione.

"Call Rita we're going to need her and Luna for this..."

Hi everyone hope it wasn't too long a wait for this chapter!

I've received over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much I love reading them good or bad they help me to fight laziness and get on with writing the next chapter. So keep sending them!

Thank you to my beta reader SmellyCat-190 for putting up with my mistakes.

Author responses –

**Athenakitty – **Snape's dark mark will feature heavily in the next chapter. Oh and Ron will always be smacked round in my story so expect more Ron bashing.

**ChoChangLookAlike – **Hope you liked the Cho/Hermione part!

**Ezmeralda – **I was really tempted but I thought I'd be nice and this chapter didn't end too bad either did it? You do know I'll probably throw in a really awful cliffhanger down the line don't you HAHAHAHA!

Mark Turnlach – Don't worry Mark I won't do that! 

**Areeb14 – **Narcissa will find out but it wont be for a few chapters yet.

**Sweet Sakura Curls – **I haven't forgotten about the phoenix child part. Got something special planned for that!

**Xyverz – **Sorry do check over chapters but sometimes no matter how much you check something you can still miss it! Also at times because I do leave a delay in between chapters so I try and get it up as soon as I can. Glad you like the story.

**Avalonsun – **No chance of that I've worked too hard on this story to just quit. Glad you like it!

Also thanks to **Mrs C Lupin, Hermione Green, Zaraky, Coriel, raptor3x, sweetspice0099, uten, blkab369, masterferret (nice name!), fangfoot, keldore, mdemanatee, Drake Smythe, Ravenway, **for their reviews.

I'm currently half way through chapter 14 so it won't take me too long to finish.

What to expect – Rita Skeeter, Conversations, Attacks and what will they do with Snape's dark mark?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)

Harry growled in frustration as he turned and attacked Snape with his sword. A day had passed and they still had no clue as to how to hide the dark mark on Snape's arm with the trial coming closer and closer. Disillusion charms and other charms that would hide the mark wouldn't work. The only good thing was that Hermione had arranged for both Rita Skeeter and Luna to meet them later that evening. Harry was hoping that they would be able to put some news out in the Dailey Prophet and the Quibbler that could help them. Harry ducked and flicked his wrist slightly and was able to successfully disarm Snape.

"I see you've been practising Harry, good."

"Thank you sir both myself and Hermione practise every chance we get it seems to be the only thing that relaxes us at times."

"How is Miss Granger's sword play?"

"It's okay, Hermione could probably hold her own against an amateur or a student but she much prefers her knives."

Snape nodded thoughtfully. "She needs a good set of professional throwing knives in that case especially if she is planning to use them as an offensive weapon as well as her wand."

"I was planning to get her some for Christmas but was unsure as to where from."

"There is a good weapons store in knock turn alley. I will take you there in the holidays, I was planning to go there myself there are some potions ingredients that I need."

Harry nodded he really didn't need to ask what sort of ingredients he trusted the man in front of him. Still there was one more thing he needed to do at the moment and that was take Severus to his mother.

"Professor Snape there's someone that wants to meet you."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"My parents portraits."

"Lily. You mean I can speak to Lily?"

Harry smiled and nodded as her and Snape walked towards the living room as soon as they were there, several minutes were spent as Lily and Snape greeted each other. Harry was amazed at Snape's reaction he seemed much younger and was laughing at being able to talk to his friend he turned and walked out of the room he really wasn't needed at the moment.

Harry walked towards Dumbledore's office it was quite early and there really wasn't much happening, Ravenclaw had a match against Slytherin, it had been fairly close but Slytherin had won. Despite the oncoming trial his lessons had continued including healing, the only notable fact was that Ron had stopped coming to those lessons. Ginny informed him that he was spending more time with the quartet better known as Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Dean. Apparently according to Ron healing was a girls' class and a waste of time. Harry shrugged he felt saddened that Ron had quit something as useful as that but it wasn't his decision. The animagus class was coming on great McGonnagall had predicted that himself and Snape would only need another two lessons and they would be able to transform, Hermione needed about five more lessons. Harry could now transfigure all of his body the only part he was now having difficulty with was his head. McGonnagall had informed him that that was due to instinct. She explained that we instinctively always hide or cover our heads when anything happens so during the animagus training you sometimes stop your head from changing.

Since everything had occurred Harry had only had one more lesson on his element and could now make his flame grow much brighter. Dumbledore had suggested that he also ask his fathers portrait for advice it may help him learn how to use his element faster.

Harry walked past the transfiguration class only to find his name being shouted turning around he noticed McGonnagall calling him. Harry walked into the empty classroom and closed the door and also put up a ward. McGonagall gave him a look and silently asked.

"Blame Moody and Professor Snape."

Minerva McGonnagall rolled her eyes and sat down as did Harry.

"How are you holding up Harry? I haven't been able to speak with you as much since Hogwarts has started."

"I'm fine Profess... sorry Minerva. Finding out about Narcissa as my godmother was a bit of a shock but it's good. Although this trial is making me nervous."

"Yes I can understand both accounts Albus and myself were shocked to find out just how good friends those three were and we pride ourselves in knowing almost everything that occurs in Hogwarts grounds."

"Everything?" Harry cheekily asked as he thought of everything he and his friends had been through.

"Everything till you showed up I should probably say. There is something else I wanted to mention, as you know term finishes soon and there is a visit for Hogsmeade next weekend. Don't be angry but make sure you go in a group we don't want anything happening."

Harry let out a breath for a second he had been worried that he wouldn't be allowed to go. "Don't worry Minerva I will be careful besides I'll be with Mione, Draco and Blaise."

"Good, the four of you are quite capable, there will also be several professors they're, including myself, Remus and Severus."

"I'm worried about this trial."

"As am I Harry but I have faith in Albus if he says that we will figure something out we will besides don't you have that foul woman coming to Hogwarts today."

Harry grinned. "If you're talking about Rita then yes."

"Good but be careful with what you tell her."

"Don't worry about that Minerva I wont be alone with her, Albus insists that she will get her interview in front of everyone also Luna will be there representing her fathers newspaper."

"Good at least we will able to have some control over what will be printed. How are the DA classes coming on?"

"DA's great!" Harry exclaimed. "It's going a lot better than I thought and everyone's showing some great potential especially the advanced group I'm thinking of having Moody join in and teach some more offensive charms."

"How about yourself, to be honest you haven't faced a proper challenge since we've come back to Hogwarts, perhaps I should speak to Albus about that."

"I've been training more with my sword to be honest," Harry admitted. "I've also been practising healing, I'm not expecting my duel with Voldemort to be focused too much on magic as our wands don't work properly against each other."

"That's a point but you need to protect yourself from other death eaters. Also what about parsletongue magic?"

"I've read some of the books from the library but I haven't tried anything some of those charms are well quite gruesome. I'm also planning to visit the chamber again but after the trial."

"Good idea let me know when you go."

Harry stared at Minerva incredulously. "What? I'm interested in seeing it as is Albus and especially Severus."

"Sure whatever I'll take Mione too she'll kill me if you all get to go and she doesn't get to take part in this fascinating historical educational trip."

"Yes Miss Granger would not be too pleased."

Minerva leaned back in her seat and took on a blank look. "How is Mr Weasley?"

Harry sighed, "Not that good to be honest."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry considered it for a moment but shook his head.

"Very well Harry I'm glad we got to speak but I have a class coming in soon and I believe you wanted to speak to Albus."

Harry nodded and thanked Minerva for the talk and left the classroom. Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment it was obvious that Harry had some issues regarding Ronald Weasley that he needed to talk about. Making a decision she walked into her office and walked towards the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder she threw it into the fire and called for Albus.

**(Next scene)**

While Harry was talking to Minerva another conversation was taking place this time between Draco and Severus who after his conversation with Lily sought Draco out. He sat him down and explained why he had become a death eater in the first place and why he then turned to be a spy.

"So it was Mrs Potter," Draco watched as Severus winced slightly at this, "Who convinced you to go to Dumbledore and become a spy."

Severus nodded. Draco had a thoughtful look "She sounds like a remarkable woman."

Severus sighed, "Lily was stubborn and that was her number one feature she wanted to be friends with me and Narcissa and she didn't care what anyone else thought about that. She was kind, thoughtful and for a muggleborn extraordinary powerful."

"Mum said she was really pretty."

"She was. It's funny but she was always more beautiful when she was angry. In anger her eyes used to almost glow much like Harry's does. Lily had a fierce beauty."

Draco hesitated for a moment he wasn't sure he should ask but, "Severus can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Draco?"

"It's probably nothing but whenever anyone talks about Harry they always refer to Lily as his mother and his father but no one ever mentions James Potters name."

"Lily was friends with me and I hated James Potter, Harry understands my reasons and he is careful to not bring his name up as is Remus."

"Remus?"

Severus looked uncomfortable, "He's actually not that bad for a werewolf. I mean we wouldn't call each other friends but we are trying."

"What are we going to do about the mark?"

"We'll figure something out. Dumbledore has an impressive library there's bound to be a book that will help."

**(Next scene)**

"Come in, Harry."

Harry walked in to the office. Dumbledore was having a conversation with someone in the fireplace. Harry spent a few minutes speaking to some of the more awake Headmasters and Headmistresses on the walls and said hello to Fawkes. Dumbledore finished whatever conversation he was having and looked at Harry. "How are you child?"

"I'm fine Albus, concerned about the trial but all else is good."

"And I'm guessing one of those good things is Miss Granger?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't start I've already got Remus going on about it. Mind you he might stop especially as Mione has blackmail material on him."

Dumbledore smiled and Harry could see his eyes twinkling. "Oh really and what would that be?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer and then changed his mind. He had a calculating look on his face. "Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?"

The two heard a snort come from the far wall more specifically from Nigellus Black's portrait, "And you say the boy isn't a Slytherin Albus."

"I can question him about it in order meetings."

"Oh fine. Besides I needed to get one back on Remus anyway from the summer."

"Is this when he let your and Miss Grangers rather awkward positions slip to myself and Minerva not forgetting Severus?"

Harry glared as he remembered that moment. "There's just one condition make sure the twins are there."

"Done."

"Well let's just say it involves Tonks..."

"Nymphodora. Well that is surprise a pleasant one though, thank you for telling me."

"Don't worry just keep your end of the bargain."

Harry smirked knowing Dumbledore he would mention it right in the meeting in front of everyone.

"I hear there is something that is troubling you?"

Harry sighed he seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. "It's the trial. I don't want to loose Professor Snape or my godmother. I lost Sirius I don't want to go through that again."

"Don't worry. I won't allow that to happen although I am worried as to how we will hide the dark mark I have been through everything. The ministry for reasons you can understand are quite through in their methods lately to make sure that nobody with the dark mark is allowed to infiltrate the ministry and a secret like that isn't simple to hide."

Harry leaned back thoughtful as he considered the options in front of him. He started to feel that tell tale feeling of Hogwarts attempting to communicate with him again. Closing his eyes he tried to see what she wanted him to see. He found himself in Flitwicks charm class. Harry frowned what could be so interesting in here everything seemed fine... he saw Flitwick raise a book. Harry concentrated as he read the title on the book. It was advanced Spell Modification. As soon as he read the title he found the vision ending.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay? You seemed to blank out there for a second it's not Voldemort, is it?"

"No, it wasn't him it was Hogwarts."

"What did she show you?"

Harry explained the vision.

"Well it seems that Hogwarts is suggesting that we modify a spell we know to hide or get rid of the mark but I don't see how that will help I've already considered all the alternatives."

"Well there must be something otherwise she wouldn't have responded."

"I agree something we said must have triggered the vision."

Harry though back on their conversation there must have been something they said the last thing Albus had said was hide. He went over the last sentence again when it hit him, "Secret Hide!"

"Harry?"

"That's what she meant secret hide, modify the spell. Is there some way we could modify the fidelus charm to hide the fact that Snape has the dark mark on his arm?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Yes that would possibly work I will look into that straight away. Harry is it possible for me to use your library I believe there are some books there that will help."

Harry nodded as the door appeared. Harry told him that he was going to see Hermione and the others and allowed Dumbledore to go to his library.

**(Next scene)**

"Hi Hermione, looking for Harry?"

"Hi Blaise, you can say that I haven't seen Harry all day, Professor McGonnagall said she had seen him earlier and then Professor Dumbledore called her and she disappeared."

"He's probably around, besides I'm glad you came. I'm so bored Dray's been with Snape all day."

"So both of our guys have abandoned us today," Hermione mentioned with a wry smile.

Blaise looked at Hermione with a questioning look. "So he is definitely your guy then?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "We sort of talked about our feelings and he asked me to the ball. We also sortofkissed."

Hermione said the last part quickly but the smart Slytherin still caught on and smirked at the Gryffindors obvious embarrassment.

"Was this the kiss you gave for Cho's amusement or a private one say earlier. Besides I'm interested on how you came about. I already told you how Dray and I got together."

"Well I guess it was when Harry found out that Ron is in love with me."

Blaise shook her head. "You Gryffindors are weird, exactly how did that lead to you and Harry smooching?"

Hermione explained Ron's confessions and Harry's reaction. She skipped out the part about Lily Potter's portrait. Blaise nodded thoughtfully, "It's a good thing you kissed him. I like Harry but he's biggest fault is that he cares too much and doesn't think he's worthy of love or attention."

"Yeah well you can blame the Dursley's for that. Harry's mum wasn't-I mean wouldn't be too pleased about that."

Hermione wished she could kick herself for letting that slip hopefully she was able to cover herself.

"Who are the Dursleys and what's Mrs. Potter got to do about that?"

Thankfully Hermione was spared having to answer when Draco and Harry turned up. Some time was passed as the friends greeted each other. Their talk turned towards normal everyday things such as the DA and their lessons no one dared to mention Snape and the trial in public. It was about an hour later when Remus found them a werewolf's sense off smell was pretty useful and told them that the headmaster wanted them.

Following Remus they walked into Dumbledore's office to find Narcissa, Severus, McGonnagall and of course Dumbledore sitting. Dumbledore conjured more seats as they all sat down and waited for him to start.

"There are quite a few reasons for why I have called you all here for one Rita Skeeter and Miss Lovegood are coming today in our request we are hoping that a newspaper report will help strengthen our case against Fudge."

"What would that be headmaster if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not all Mr. Malfoy. The newspapers will report a story on how Fudge is deliberately targeting people close to Harry and myself in order to revenge the embarrassment we have caused him. We will mention Umbridge's role as a teacher here. I also wish for yourself and Narcissa to describe what home was like with Lucius, I know this is going to be difficult for you-" "I'll be fine. If it helps mum and Sev then fine," Draco interrupts.

"This will be a start in order to remove Fudge from office."

Severus let out a breath, "So you've finally decided to get rid off him. Who are you planning to replace him with?"

"Really Severus, you make it sound as if I have some great big plan going."

"Don't act innocent with me Albus. If I know you, you already have an idea on who to replace Fudge with."

"Maybe. However the main reason I have called you is that Harry found a way of hiding the dark mark for you."

This statement sparked everyone's interest. Harry blushed slightly when he found everyone's gaze on him.

"Harry suggested in using a modified version of the fidelus charm."

Remus looked confused, "I thought the fidelus charm was only for hiding people or places?"

"It is Remus that is why we are using a modified version of it."

Remus turned red slightly as Snape snorted.

"I have looked through the library and found a way to change the charm. The version is different, as we want to hide the actual dark mark on Severus' arm. The normal charm would have hidden his arm entirely or more probably Severus himself, which would have caused problems as you can all imagine. It is similar in that a secret keeper is again needed. The only draw back is that there is a time limit on the spell. Since the spell is being manipulated it is not strong enough to be worked with just a secret keeper."

"What's the time limit?" It was Harry that asked this time.

"One month which in all honesty is more than enough time as the trial in my opinion will be over that day."

"When can we do the spell and how did you find out the method for changing the charm."

Dumbledore stared hard at Severus, "We can do the spell tonight but you will need to pick your secret keeper, bearing in mind that Narcissa will be an obvious choice to all. As for how to change the spell well I found a rather interesting book on the matter and I spoke to a few portraits."

Dumbledore gave a hard look at Harry who immediately understood he must have used a book from his library and as for the portrait well that would have been his parents most likely.

Severus nodded he spent a couple of minutes going over his options while the others discussed the spell and its ramifications. Minerva turned worriedly to Albus, "Albus while this is good news we can't let news about this get out or else death eaters can use it to hide the mark?"

"Don't worry about it Minerva. This spell falls under the light section of magic one that Voldemort scoffs. I also don't believe that anyone here will allow this knowledge to get out."

"Who do you believe Severus will choose?"

"I would put my money on Remus."

Minerva gave Albus an amused look, "Remus! Albus I do believe you are mistaken he wont in fact I would put money on that say ten galleons."

"Done. Have you made your decision Severus?"

"Yes Albus. I choose Lupin."

Remus almost fell out of his chair at this statement whilst Minerva let out a groan and muttered, "I hate you," quietly causing Dumbledore to smile.

"Me!"

Severus stared at Remus uncomfortably.

"No one would believe that I would ever ask you for anything, you're not an obvious choice."

"Well that's decided then, Severus, Remus come here later tonight and we will perform the charm then. For now we should prepare over what we will allow Rita to print and what to leave out."

The group spent some time going over questions and statements to be truthful Draco and Blaise felt rather out of space they had never spent time with Dumbledore or Minerva apart from a teaching capacity and it was obvious to them just how comfortable Hermione and especially Harry was in their company.

**(Next scene)**

Rita hurried along the main corridor as she tried to remember the way to Dumbledore's office she was surprised when she had heard from the Granger girl again to see if she wanted to have another interview. Remembering just how successful the last interview was she had leaped at the chance. If she played her cards rights she could end up being the main reporter for Dumbledore and Potter something that would make her career rocket.

She turned the corner when she saw a group of students she let out a sigh of relief as she recognised one of them as being Harry Potters best friend Weasley he would know where Potter would be. She called out causing the students to stare at her in surprise.

"Weasley, isn't it?"

Ron cautiously nodded his head.

"Good, you wouldn't know where Potter is at the moment would you. Only I need to meet up with him and Dumbledore."

Rita watched in amusement and slight horror as the boy in front of her seemed to go redder and redder stepping slightly back just in case he burst a blood vessel. It turned out to be a good idea as he started to yell and was almost frothing at the mouth; she instinctively covered her face slightly to avoid being hit by spit.

"OH SO THE BLOODY BOY WHO LIVED IS NOW GIVING OUT INTERVIEWS IS HE! AND HE GOES AROUND CLAIMING HOW MUCH HE HATES HIS FAME. BULLSHIT!"

Rita's eyes widened as she listened to the red headed idiot.

"JUST BECAUSE HE GOT A DAMN SCARE ON HIS HEAD BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING PROPHECY HE THINKS HE GETS EVERYTHING! MONEY, DUMBLEDORE'S GOLDEN BOY, HERMY... I BET HE LOVES THE FACT THAT HIS PARENTS DIED. AND NOW HE'S FRIENDS WITH A MALFOY THEIR DEATH EATERS! HE..."

Ron didn't say anything else as he stopped in mid sentence and stormed off with his friends running after him.

"Well that's interesting," Rita muttered to herself it was obvious that the boy who lived seemed to have some sort of falling out with his friend. The clogs started to turn in her head as she thought over what the Weasley had said there was obvious resentment to Potter's fame, fortune. The boy also mentioned Hermy? What the hell was that! and Dumbledore. Rita quickly asked some other students the way to Dumbledore's office as she walked down the corridor leading there, she heard a rather interesting conversation that Potter's girlfriend Granger had apparently attacked some Ravenclaw girl. It was only when she had reached the stone gargoyle a thought came to her, 'What Prophecy?'

**(Next scene)**

"She's here."

No one bothered asking Dumbledore how he knew that they simply accepted it as the door opened and Rita walked in, Dumbledore got up and greeted her. Rita's eyes widened as she took one look at Harry she had heard rumours that the boy no man had changed but this was incredible. She also noticed Granger was sitting close to Potter any closer and she would practically be in his lap not that she looked like she would mind.

"Mr. Potter, how are you?"

"I'm fine Rita and yourself? I heard you're doing rather well for yourself since our last meeting."

"Oh well now do you mind answering a few questions for me and could we perhaps go to another room?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss Skeeter," Dumbledore interrupted. "The interview will be in front of all of us I'm afraid, also we are waiting for one other person and ah yes here she comes."

The group watched once more as the door opened and in walked, no, more like floated, Luna.

"I thought that this was a private interview Dumbledore?"

"Luna is a friend of mine Rita. The Quibbler helped me when I needed them this is more of a thank you."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Harry looked at Rita carefully as he considered just how to go around this he decided to be blunt and straightforward Rita had been in this business for too long and knew exactly how it worked.

"Rita how would you consider becoming a reporter that gained more access to myself, what I mean is, have more interviews be the first to learn about new stories?"

Rita's face took on a look of delight as she stared at Potter it then changed to a cunning look. "What's the catch?"

Harry smiled charmingly and stifled a laugh as he saw just how flustered Rita got.

"There isn't a catch Rita I just thought it would be good to be on friendly terms with at least one reporter, don't you?"

"You're pulling a Fudge. I get it, you want me to publish stories that will help you. Very clever I was wondering when you would wise up to the press Mr. Potter. But tell me what story can you offer me that no other reporter can get?"

Harry stared hard at Rita, "I can tell you about my encounters with Voldemort and what happened in the chamber of secrets. On top of that if you do well by Christmas I will tell you something about our so-called dark lord that will shock everyone. If things really go to plan Rita I will give you such a story that it will shake the wizarding world."

Rita looked as if Christmas had come early and happily agreed to Harry's conditions.

"What do you want me to write about first Mr Potter?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the trial that Fudge has scheduled against Professor Snape and my godmother."

Rita nodded.

"Well I want you to state clearly that they are not loyal to Voldemort in any way also my godmother and Draco will explain how life was like for them under Lucius Malfoy."

Harry took a step back as Rita and Luna for the half hour or so interviewed the three. Dumbledore stepped in and clearly declared that Severus was loyal to the light side and Narcissa and Draco described the abuse they suffered at Lucius's hands. Severus held on to Narcissa's hands as she described the moment's something that wasn't missed by anyone. When Narcissa spoke about the dealings that Lucius had with Fudge Rita sat up. "Can you describe more about these in detail?"

"Basically as long as Lucius lined Fudge's pockets he had pretty much free access to whatever he wanted in the ministry when Dumbledore and Harry spoke of the dark lord's return a year ago it was on Lucius' words that Fudge did nothing and set out on a campaign to humiliate them."

Rita turned to Harry. "And what do you think of our Minister?"

Harry told Rita all about Fudges deeds to date he explained about how the Dementors that attacked him were sent by Umbridge his secretary about what she did to the students and staff while she was there. When Harry explained about the blood quill she gasped and asked which other students were also forced to use it. He also mentioned how Fudge ignored the warnings he was given over the attack on Azkaban something that cause those guards to lose their lives.

"Rita, Fudge needs to be removed from office, however one thing you need to be careful of is that Professor Dumbledore's name should not be mentioned in your stories it can affect his positions."

"That's not a problem. Well you don't mind if I ask a few more questions, do you Harry?"

Harry shuddered slightly at the gleam in Rita's eyes but nodded.

"How do you feel about Dumbledore being your guardian?"

"I think its one of the best things that has happened to me this year, I couldn't have asked for a better guardian."

"How long have you and Miss Granger been involved?"

"That's private Rita. However since the whole school knows I may as well tell you we are going to the ball together."

Rita turned towards Hermione, "What is this about an attack you allegedly led on Miss Chang a former girlfriend of Mr Potter's?"

Hermione turned red slightly as McGonnagall gave her a stern look, Dumbledore chuckled slightly no doubt he had heard about the fight.

"It was nothing just a situation that got out of hand slightly."

The interview was just about over when Rita threw her trump card down, "May I ask about the prophecy regarding you Mr Potter?"

The effect of that question was unbelievable Rita suddenly found herself on the receiving end of several glares. Harry and Dumbledore shared an anxious look. "May I ask where you heard about a prophecy Miss Skeeter?"

"The Weasley mentioned it, Dumbledore, also why have you fallen out with your best friend Mr. Potter? He seems rather angry at you?"

"Ron and I have some misunderstandings Rita and one more thing forget about any prophecy if you mention it not only will your own life be in dangerous but our deal will be off think carefully."

Rita swallowed with difficulty and nodded and walked out of the door she had enough to write her stories. Luna also excused herself as she went to write her version of the interview.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I believe I will need to speak to Mr Weasley regarding his behaviour yet again."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned towards the rest of the group he could see that Narcissa and the other children were curious about the prophecy but didn't ask anything.

"I think that's all for now, Harry will you stay behind please."

The others turned and left they knew a dismissal when they heard one. Draco, Blaise and Hermione left first and walked towards the great hall when Blaise decided to ask, "Prophecy?"

Hermione frowned as she answered, "I know there's a prophecy involved of some sort but I haven't been told what it involves yet."

"It seems that Harry knows," Draco commented.

**(Next scene)**

Harry and Dumbledore moved towards the fire and sat on the more comfortable chairs there.

"You guessed correctly Harry I found the book in the library and your father was able to give me some useful information on the fidelus charm it appears that the charm had just been recently invented then."

"Any idea as to by whom?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw. Had it not been for them I doubt we would have found any decent means as to hide the dark mark."

Harry frowned there was something that had been bothering him about the whole thing.

"There's just one thing. Do you remember when I looked into your pensive in my fourth year?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well in it Professor Snape was accused of being a death eater but on your evidence nothing happened wouldn't the dark mark been discovered then."

"No as Severus was accused but never charged and my word was good enough. This time however that would not be enough as the Minster has personal vendetta against all of us."

"What are you going to do to Ron?"

Dumbledore sighed as he leaned back. "Answer this first how are things going between you and Mr Weasley?"

"Not really good to be honest. We haven't really had a decent conversation for one although I'm partially to blame for that as I'm never around to talk with him. Although I don't think I would be able to talk to him anyway at the moment"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Hermione, she and Ron had a fight. Ron apparently told her that he loved her she didn't respond too well and when he found out that we are together well you can imagine the rest."

"Harry do you believe him to be a good friend?"

Harry found his initial response was to yell out yes but then he stopped, was Ron really a good friend? He thought back to everything that had happened including fourth year when he and Ron were not speaking and the events of the summer and this year so far. Harry didn't say anything and his silence was good enough as an answer to Dumbledore.

"Harry can you do me a favour and inform Mr. Weasley that he needs to come to my office this evening please?"

Harry stood up. "Of course. Albus there's just one more thing can I watch when you talk to him? I need to know what Ron said to Rita."

"On one condition Harry you will stay invisible the whole time and will not say a word."

**(Next scene)**

Several hours later Remus and Severus found themselves in Dumbledore's office again as Dumbledore explained Remus was going to cast the charm. It was simple enough Remus had to place his left hand over the mark and picture the dark mark in his head as clearly as possible he had to point his wand at his hand and say the incantation fidelus while picturing the charm fading out of view. The charm did however take a lot out of you but since the full moon was about a week ago Remus felt relatively fit and healthy.

"Remus, I believe we have covered everything so will you..." Dumbledore motioned towards Snape's arm. Remus walked up to him and covered the dark mark with his left hand and pictured the dark mark in his head as clearly as possible he shuddered as he took in all the detail but continued. Pointing his wand at the mark he imagined it fading from view as he shouted, "FIDELUS!"

There was a flash of blue light when it faded slightly the three men watched in fascination as a stream of blue light hovered over the dark mark and then seemed to sink through Remus' hand and into Snape's arm. When the light stopped Remus pulled his hand away and sank into a nearby chair the spell was just as taxing as Dumbledore had said it would be.

"Remus, are you alright?"

Remus nodded and then pointed towards Snape's arm he could clearly still see the mark but then again he had performed the spell. Dumbledore looked at Snape's arm.

"Well I'm pleased to state that it worked I can not see the mark at all, Severus I'm assuming you can."

"Yes Albus, I'm curious I thought the charm would hide all knowledge of me having the charm?"

"Alas I'm afraid not, the charm simply hides it from view which is why I still remember you having the dark arm although I can not see it."

There was a slight distraction then as Harry's door appeared and Harry walked through he seemed to be quite angry over something but visibly brightened when he saw Snape's arm.

"I take it we were successful, good Fudge is going to be mighty disappointed losing again."

"Indeed Miss Skeeter's article should be published for tomorrow's news and the day after we have the trial even one day will help to strengthen public opinion on the matter."

"You seemed upset when you came in Harry is anything wrong?"

Harry looked at Remus with a small smile. "I'm fine Moony, besides Ron should be here in about ten minutes."

Dumbledore nodded as he took his seat behind his desk he looked at Harry. "Remember your word Harry if you wish to stay Mr. Weasley should not be able to see you, will you try the spell or would you prefer to have your cloak?"

"I can keep the spell going for half an hour will that be enough time."

"Goodness yes Harry, I don't believe this should take too long."

Severus who by now had pulled the sleeves back down on his arm looked at the two in interest. "Albus, do you mind if I stay? I'm quite interested myself in hearing what the Weasel has too say for himself."

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Same rules applies to you to Severus, I don't want anyone else to be here apart from myself I'm hoping that Mr Weasley will be more encouraged to voice his opinions."

"Don't worry about that Albus I can stay hidden."

"I would love to stay but I need to get to get some sleep I'm exhausted."

"See you tomorrow then Remus take care."

Remus got up and left after he wished everyone a goodnight a few minutes later Dumbledore nodded to Snape and Harry. "Mr Weasley is coming I suggest you both perform the spell now."

**(Next scene)**

To all the students that were walking down the corridor by Dumbledore's office it seemed as if an angry red cloud was making its way towards the office. Ron Weasley practically stomped his way there, fists clenched, face red he seemed to give off a cloud of anger and hatred. Following him were three other students Seamus, Lavender and Parvati. Dean was with his girlfriend Ginny. The three were discussing why Ron had been summoned to the headmaster's office.

"I bet it's got something to do with Harry," Parvati commented, "I mean he is Harry's guardian after all."

"Yeah but Harry really aint doing himself any favours is he I mean first he came between Ron and Hermione..." Seamus added only to have Lavender interrupt him. "Exactly I mean those two are so right for each other."

"Err... yeah Lavender, anyway as I was saying he gets Hermione and then he goes up to Ron and tells him that the headmaster wants to see without an explanation or a 'hiya mate, how is everything'!"

"Poor Ron, he liked Hermione so much, I mean you'd think a smart girl like her would realise that."

"Maybe we could do something about that Parvati?"

"What do you mean Lav?"

"Well maybe we should tell Hermione how much Ron likes her and see if we get them together or something without Harry there."

"That's not a bad idea," Seamus added. "But Ron's reached the entrance to the headmaster's office maybe we should head back to Gryffindor tower and plan?"

**(Next scene) **

Dumbledore watched as Severus and Harry both cast the invisibility spell he felt a sense of pride flow through him, who would have thought the two would get on so well together. His gaze lingered on the spot that Harry was, his child had really grown up this year and was transforming into the man he was supposed to be. So had Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy grown, both were responsible students and with Severus and Harry's help not to mention Miss Granger and Miss Zabini's young Mr. Malfoy was allowed to act like he truly was. This unfortunately brought his attention to the third and recently secluded member of the so called 'dream team' Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore wasn't too sure as to what to do with him. With Harry standing there he was reluctant to punish him too severely but really enough was enough! He had no idea what trouble could be caused if Rita mentioned the prophecy. Another problem was that deep inside and Dumbledore had really tried to bury this was a slight resentment towards Mr. Weasley for the pain he caused Harry. Dumbledore could never forget the sight of Harry staring and unresponsive, but Dumbledore was just a human with his flaws he couldn't help his feelings. Dumbledore was brought out of his feelings when he heard a knock.

"Come in."

The door opened and Ron walked in.

"Sit down Mr. Weasley."

Ron roughly pulled out a chair and practically threw himself into it.

"Really, Mr. Weasley my furniture hasn't done anything to you, you may wish to be more careful with wizarding furniture you never know it may be animated and could retaliate back."

In a corner of the room Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing while Snape simply rolled his eyes.

"Now Mr. Weasley I assume you are wondering why I summoned you here."

Ron nodded.

"It's about a certain guest I had invited here today, Miss Skeeter who was here to speak to myself and Harry. I understood you mentioned certain things to her."

"It's always about Harry, isn't it," Ron muttered to himself but unfortunately for him Dumbledore was able to catch that, "No Mr. Weasley. Rita wasn't here for Harry as you put it she was here for other matters but that is something else, I wanted to ask what on earth possessed you to mention the prophecy in front of her. Do you have any idea of the damage that could cause."

"I don't see what the problem is sir it's not like I know what it said do I, it was broke if you remember."

"That's enough Mr. Weasley the problem is that Voldemort does not realise that you do not know the contents of the prophecy but were he to find out he would most likely attempt to capture you."

"Harry and I aren't friends you-know-who would be wasting his time besides what's the prophecy going to say just how much of a fake Potter is."

Dumbledore sighed his patience much normally was unbreakable were being severely tested by this one student. "Mr. Weasley do you really believe that would make a difference to Voldemort, he would kill you regardless for simply being a Weasley!"

Ron jumped to his feet. "AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MY PROBLEM IS BECAUSE OF HIM AND YOU MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS IN DANGER! MY FAMILY AND HERMIONE NOT THAT'S GOING TO MAKE MUCH DIFFERENCE TO POTTER HE HASN'T GOT A FAMILY!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH MR. WEASLEY!"

Dumbledore threw a worried glance towards the corner where Harry was, due to his skills he could see through invisibility cloaks and charms just like he told Harry he could. To his relief Harry seemed quite calm but he could see Severus had a hand on his shoulder no doubt that that small gesture was helping him.

"Your family is not in danger because of Harry but because they are members of the order and have been long before you were born boy. You also mentioned that it was my fault exactly what did you mean by that?"

Ron stared hard at the headmaster his anger made him forget momentarily just whom he was talking to. "Malfoy! You're allowing a death eater in this school and you're helping her escape just because she's Potters so called godmother! Mom told me that you were hiding her and risked order members to rescue her who cares if she died it would be one less death eater in the world."

Dumbledore tried to control his anger he really needed to get the boy out of the room before Severus decided to kill or at least seriously maim him. The comments about his mother made him start he used legimency on Ron and saw the letter that Molly Weasley had sent him. Dumbledore sighed yet another Weasley he was going to have to speak to although on a more serious note Molly had no right giving out sensitive order business.

"Leave Mr. Weasley and a warning should you ever give out sensitive information like that again and I will be forced to suspend you."

Ron turned to walk out the room when Dumbledore stopped him. "Mr. Weasley that will be two weeks detention starting from next week, with Professors Snape and McGonnagall."

As soon as Ron had left the room Severus and Harry took off the charms.

"Well that was interesting?" Harry commented and before either wizard could speak up he added, "I'm fine with Ron's comments I've sort of gotten used to the idea that our friendship is starting to break, it hurts a little but not as much as you think."

"Well that's good to hear at least, tell me Albus what did you discover when you used Legimency on the Weasel?"

"Well it appears that Molly Weasley had already informed her children about Narcissa being at the castle before we made the news public."

"Molly has no right giving out order business especially since she's constantly preaching how you are dragging children in order business mainly Harry and yet she tells her own children."

Harry looked at Dumbledore thoughtfully. "You don't think it was one of the Weasley's that told Percy do you? I mean he came over gloating like anything that day."

Severus growled. "For their sakes they better not have although I would put my money on Ron Weasel rather than Molly perhaps I should try Albus' method at some point during the detentions."

Dumbledore looked at his pocket watch. "It's getting rather late and we should all get some rest. Severus, no doubt Narcissa and Mr Malfoy are waiting for you to hear the results of the charm."

Harry yawned

"Good night Professor, Albus. The news should be interesting tomorrow at any rate."

**(Next Scene)**

The news as Harry had predicted was interesting almost every student was absorbed in reading the Daily Prophet at breakfast the next day, to make things funny Severus Snape did something he had not done for years he wore something other than his robes to breakfast. Harry snorted when he saw the looks the students and some of the staff members as the stared at Snape wearing a T-Shirt with no sign of a dark mark anywhere. It was well known that the dark mark could not be hidden easily and this small act helped turn a lot of the student's opinions that while their teacher was a moody git, he wasn't an evil moody git.

Rita had certainly done well on the news report both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet had headlines such as **_Severus Snape innocent by the Boy Who Lived, Wife and son suffered from years of abuse at hands of Vicious Lucius Malfoy._** However by far the most damning ones where the headlines that attacked Fudge **_Fudge's secretary tortured Hogwarts students! Attacked Boy who Lived with Dementors, Minster knew of 'you know who's' return a year ago why he did not do anything_** and in Harry's opinion the clincher **_Minster accepted bribes from known death eaters!_**

Harry smiled it was a good report and he knew that it would go along way in helping at the trial tomorrow and in helping to remove Fudge from office.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)

The rest of the day seemed to fly by compared to the rush the last few days had been, to Dumbledore it seemed like the calm before the storm. He had heard from some spies that some of the death eaters were planning to lead an attack the day of the trial. Voldemort would not resist attacking, especially if he knew that almost all of his enemies would be together. The order had already been informed and Kingsley and Moody had managed to ensure that all the aurors and guards for the trial were trustworthy. Dumbledore had also ensured that there were enough wards placed around the courtroom to keep unwanted attention out and, unknown to Fudge, plans were also made to evacuate the ministry at the time of the trial. On the off chance that an attack did occur there would be minimal loss of life. Some of the order were unconvinced that an attack would occur as the spies were nowhere near as involved with the dark lord as Snape was but still Dumbledore didn't want to take any risks. Sighing he turned his thoughts to the articles, true to prediction they had done what he had hoped and that was to cause the wizarding public to think. With Harry's backing public opinion was behind Severus after all who would have more reason than Harry Potter to hate death eaters and if he backed the potions master well he must be innocent then. The articles while painful to Narcissa and Draco also worked in their favour, as there was severe outrage at Lucius Malfoy and what he had managed to get away with. As for Fudge, Dumbledore let out a small-satisfied smile he was one of the most unpopular men at the moment and was no doubt doing everything he possibly could to save face. That included sending Percy Weasley around to his parents to ask them to support the minister and stop following the attention seeking Potter and the old fool as he put it. Unluckily for Percy, Bill Weasley was there at the time and before his parents could respond he had already thrown Percy out. Alastor had informed him that Molly was rather harsh at Bill for treating Percy in such a manner even if she didn't agree with Percy.

Dumbledore sighed, Molly was so wrapped up in her children that she refused to see their flaws, she tried to shield them from life so much that all her children subconsciously became desperate to escape from her clutches. Bill, Charlie, Percy and even the twins they had all left home at one point or another and each time the arguments had been terrible. Dumbledore was soon brought out of his musings by a knock on his office door.

"Come in, Minerva is there anything I can do for you?" Dumbledore greeted his old friend and lead her towards the chairs in front of the fire he knew she had most likely come back from animagus lessons with Harry and the others.

"How did the lesson go today, any improvements?"

"Yes I suspect that both Harry and Severus will need just one lesson and they will have successfully transformed."

"And Miss Granger?"

"Hermione at a guess I would say three more lessons. All of them have progressed at a remarkable rate."

"Indeed but really Minerva would you expect any less from those three, perhaps the most talented wizards and witch we have seen in such a long time?"

"No I guess not. Albus you look worried you didn't even attend the lesson today. I know the trial is tomorrow but really, we don't have a lot to worry about."

"I know Minerva but if an attack does occur... we should be cautious."

"We have been, I doubt we could prepare any more for an attack. If it weren't for that idiot child telling everyone the date of the trial, we could have tried to make it private."

"That most likely wouldn't have worked Fudge needs this to work for him to save his position even if Mr. Weasley had not said anything Cornelius would have."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence then all they could hear was the fire crackling and Fawkes gentle purring even the portraits were quiet. McGonnagall eventually spoke up again, "I heard about the letter Molly sent to Ronald when will you mention it?"

"At the next order meeting, I hope to have one in two day's time."

**(Next Scene)**

While Dumbledore and McGonnagall were talking another couple were making themselves comfortable down in the dungeons. Narcissa was comfortably sitting on one Severus Snape's lap. He had come down exhausted and happy after whatever he had gone to see Minerva about. Narcissa didn't know a lot but did know that it also involved Harry and Hermione she didn't push Severus she knew that whatever the group was hiding she would be told eventually. Besides she trusted them all even Dumbledore and McGonnagall whom she never really knew and had only seen in a teaching capacity. Smiling she made herself more comfortable and wrapped her arms around Severus tighter she couldn't remember feeling so happy, safe and loved even with the shadow of the trial hanging over her. Severus felt the same away he had the love of his life, Draco was now practically his son and he was on better terms with Lily's child. To top it all off the woman he loved was sitting on his lap with her arms around him, a fact that certain part of his anatomy was getting excited about. It seemed that Narcissa had noticed as she was starting to gently grind herself against him. Severus gasped and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him as they started to kiss passionately since the day at the hospital wing neither had done much except kiss afraid that things would get ruined but now they couldn't seem to stop. All their emotions and desires they had kept hidden had erupted and nothing else mattered. Narcissa pulled her lips away from Severus' as she moved her mouth to his neck and started to kiss and gently bite him just as things were really starting to heat up the doors to Severus bedroom chambers sprung open and they heard a voice. "Mum, Severus where have you...Oh...I'll go and... wait outside."

With that an embarrassed Draco ran out of the room and wait for the two in the living room. Severus groaned and smiled at Narcissa who was starting to close the buttons on her robes. _When did those open_, he thought come to think of it his robes were also open.

The two took a few minutes and straightened their appearance Severus leaned forward and kissed Narcissa again. "Alright?"

Narcissa nodded and smiled. "Come let's see what Draco wants with us?"

The two walked into the living room where Draco was sitting nervously on the sofa on seeing them he blushed and started to stammer out apologies for interrupting them. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have come in like that I couldn't find you and-" "It's okay Draco, Narcissa and I aren't angry with you, why were you looking for us anyway?"

"I just wanted to ask what time we will be leaving for the trial tomorrow?"

"The trial starts at eleven and we will be there at half past ten. Dumbledore has arranged for us all to get there by Portkey. Make sure you and Harry are in Dumbledore's office at that time."

"Who else is going with us?"

"Well aside from us and Dumbledore, Remus and Harry."

Narcissa grabbed hold of Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry Draco all will be fine you'll see."

Severus also smiled at Draco but deep down he felt a sense of foreboding something was going to happen at the trial tomorrow he just knew it.

**(Next scene)**

Voldemort smiled as he heard the lightening clash as a child he had loved thunderstorms and was never afraid of them like the other orphans at the orphanage were. He remembered one of the cleaners who had been there used to claim that thunderstorms were a sign from God and how it was the beginning of the end and the storms will clear out all that was wrong. Voldemort laughed. _Foolish muggles _he thought _they don't realise that I am the beginning of the end and that I am God and my storms will wipe out every mudblood and muggle loving fool there is._

A loud knock caused Voldemort to snap out of his thoughts as he waved his wand causing the door to open. "Enter."

Voldemort smirked, despite losing his reputation and have his wife and son abandon him for Severus; Lucius Malfoy still hadn't lost any of his arrogance. Still Lucius was powerful and had contacts the only reason that Voldemort hadn't tortured him into insanity or killed him yet. Lucius walked in confidently then bowed and kissed the hem of his robes. "My lord."

"Tell me Lucius why you have dared to bother me at this hour?"

"Forgive me my lord but I have received news form our spies at the ministry."

"Really Lucius, do tell."

"Fudge has organised for a trial to take place tomorrow at the ministry my lord he has accused the traitors of being a death eater and plans to throw them into Azkaban."

"And..."

Lucius faltered here slightly he had thought that his lord would be pleased with this news.

"I thought that you would be pleased my lord after the entire ministry will see the dark mark on Severus' arm and no one not even Dumbledore will be able to save him."

Voldemort sneered at Malfoy as he pulled out his wand and cursed Malfoy with the crucatius curse after hearing him scream for a few seconds he pulled his wand away.

"Do not assume that you will know what will make me happy or not Lucius. Besides I had heard about the trial well before then, my spy at Hogwarts informed me the idiot Weasley made the trial public knowledge. I also heard something else Lucius did you know that lovely Narcissa is Potter's godmother?"

Lucius' eyes widened at the news and he paled at the implications. "No my lord believe me I didn't I had no idea she was."

"Tut-tut Lucius, this doesn't seem very good for you does it I mean let's look at the evidence despite your regular comings and goings with Severus you did not know he was a spy. You weren't aware that your son and your heir was a muggle loving fool, and your wife Narcissa well she not only betrays you behind your back with Severus she is also Potter's godmother. Tell me Lucius should I be happy with you at the moment?"

"My lord, please give me a chance I will make this up to you."

"Oh don't worry Lucius I have no intention of killing you just yet but one more mistake and believe me what happened to the Longbottoms will seem like a blessing compared to what I would do to you. As for the trial I have already made plans for it, Wormtail and Bellatrix will be leading an attack. I have other plans for you Lucius and you will not fail me is that understood."

"Yes my lord."

"Oh and Lucius. CRUCIO!"

**(Next scene)**

"...And Harry you need to act confident and not listen to a word that arrogant jackass Fudge says."

"Mom!"

"Lily!"

"Trust me Harry, a lot of the trial will depend on you, being the 'boy who lived' you can help make or break the case."

Harry groaned he was starting to regret telling his parents about the trial not that it would have done any good Remus or Albus would have told them anyway. Still he really didn't need his mom to go of on a tangent like this, he smiled it was sort of how Hermione acted at times.

"Harry are you listening to me?!"

Recognising the dangerous tone in his mothers voice Harry quickly gave her his best 'I'm paying attention look' Lily simply rolled her eyes. In the portrait Godric chuckled at the antics of his wife and son. "You should listen to what Lily says son she is right as much as you hate your reputation in certain situations you should make use of it. You will have more than normal attention tomorrow as no doubt you have changed so much and not just in appearance."

"Also don't forget those articles."

"I know, trust me I've been through this with Albus, and Remus, and Severus, and not to mention Draco and Hermione why does everyone think I'm going to say or do something stupid?"

"It's not that Harry well it's just..."

"What mom?" Harry said a little impatiently.

"Well and I hate to admit it you have my temper and are quick to anger, Fudge and Percy Weasley will know that and no doubt will try to exploit that fact. Harry you need to stay calm not matter what those idiots say."

Harry sighed he knew that his temper was quite bad but to be honest things had improved and he was much more in control of his emotions, Occlumency and just growing up had helped with that.

"I wont lose my temper mom, don't worry I know how much is at stake. Trust me."

"We do son," Godric smiled at him. "You should get some rest no doubt tomorrow will be a long day for you."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry was glad that he had gone to bed when his father had recommended the last few days had been exhausting and for once he felt quite energised and ready for the trial. Quickly getting up he rushed to the bathroom and then headed to his cupboard to pick his clothes. Remembering his mother's words about his attitude and appearance he dressed smartly and rather more like a Malfoy would, he chose a velvet black robe that had a symbol of a phoenix on the back it looked a lot like Fawkes he realised.

Walking out of his room he turned towards the corner heading towards the great hall when he ran into a group of people Lavender, Seamus, Dean and Parvati. Harry was surprised when the group gave him a dirty look and carried on the way although Dean had shrugged his shoulders and thrown him an apologetic look. Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head he had better things to deal with than typical Gryffindor idiots, Harry froze now where did that thought come from. Still frowning he walked to the great hall and sat next to Hermione due to the trial their special lessons for the day had been cancelled in fact Harry and Draco were excused from their normal lessons due to the need for them to attend.

"Good morning Harry, nice cloak."

"Thanks Mione it was shall we say a certain person on a walls suggestion that I dress like this."

"It was a good idea and you want to make a certain statement. What time are you leaving?"

"I need to be in Albus' office for about half ten we leave for the trial then."

Harry and Hermione's conversation was interrupted as a voice spoke up loudly. "Oh well today should be a good day what with death eaters being sent to Azkaban and all."

Harry growled under his breath he recognised that voice he turned towards it. "Do you have something to say Ron?"

"Nothing Harry but I have to say at least you'll get to see all the action up front you never know what might just happen, Percy said that the Dementors will be there too."

Harry stood up at Ron's words he knew full well what Ron meant Percy and Fudge were so confident that they wanted Snape and Narcissa to receive the kiss! Something else also came to mind it seemed that Ron and Percy were now on better terms it looked as if Snape's suspicions were correct it was Ron who alerted the ministry to the fact that Narcissa was hiding at Hogwarts.

Harry was just about to hex Ron when he felt a hand on his arm turning he saw Hermione who was shaking her head. Harry felt himself beginning to calm down when he heard a snigger

"Not man enough... whipped."

"That does it," Harry whispered when Hermione tightened her grip.

"No there's more than one way to shut him up." With that she leaned forward and kissed Harry ignoring the fact that they were in the great hall in front of everyone. Harry kissed her back he could hear the whistles in the hall and pulled away from Hermione he gave a slight look at Ron who was staring at them in hatred. Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and walked towards the head table where McGonnagall had a disapproving look although Harry could see the amusement in her eyes. Remus and Snape were smirking and Dumbledore had a twinkle and was smiling. "Good morning Albus, can Mione and I have a word with you?"

"Sure Harry, although it's not about your performance, is it?"

Harry blushed. "No it's something else you should know and Professor Snape and Remus might want to hear this too."

"Very well."

The three professors got up and walked towards the small side room off the great hall the one in which Harry had entered when his name had been pulled out of the goblet of fire it seemed like so long ago.

"Well Harry what was it you wished to tell us?"

Harry quickly filled them in on the Dementors apparently being present at the ministry.

"There's a good chance that Ron was just bluffing about this and trying to piss me..."

"Harry!"

"...Off sorry Mione, but you might want to confirm that."

"Thank you Harry, this is indeed rather disturbing news and Mr. Weasley is now in regular contact with his Percival you say." Dumbledore went silent and the others stayed quiet as he thought things out.

"Remus go and contact Alastor or speak to Shacklebolt, ensure that all the guards today can cast a patronus. Severus we have about half an hour why don't you go and fetch Narcissa and come to my office. Harry find Draco and came to my office on the time we have arranged."

Everyone nodded as they did their tasks Harry and Hermione walked out of the room and back into the great hall which went quiet again as they walked in.

"Come on lets go somewhere else," Hermione whispered to Harry who nodded, walking out he nodded his head slightly towards Draco and mouthed later, Harry wanted to be alone with Hermione.

Harry and Hermione only had about half an hour till they would have to find Draco and Harry would need to leave so the two decided to just sit outside somewhere. Harry led them Hermione towards one of the trees on Hogwarts grounds and sat down leaning against it for support. He had his eyes closed and only opened them when he felt Hermione settle herself on his lap smiling he opened them. "Comfortable are we?"

"Umm very."

The two didn't say anything for several minutes as they took the time to enjoy the quietness. Harry debated with himself if he should ask what he was thinking off

"Mione?"

"Harry?"

"Mione, for Christmas do you and your parents want to come and stay with us at Grimmauld Place for a couple of days?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh Harry they will love too, Mum and Dad have been wanting to meet you for ages mum especially when she found out we were together, funny so does Dad when he found out."

Harry started to cough and in a shocked voice he yelled, "You told your dad we were together! He's gonna kill me!"

"No he won't I'm just messing with you Harry only mum knows and she's happy for us she knew how I felt about you."

"Good I'll love to meet your parents and it'll be good to have a lot of people around the house. Hermione how did your family react when they found out about you being a witch? You know all about mine."

"Mum and dad were fine about it they were never religious so that wasn't a problem, you see mum and dad eloped when they were younger. Dad comes from a really religious devout catholic family and they wanted nothing to do with mum or me. Also I had done accidental magic when I was younger so they knew something was special about me they just didn't know what."

"What did you do?"

Hermione had a cheeky grin. "I remember going to a cousins wedding and all of dad's family was there of course when they saw us they started to say things about me and mum and I knew it really hurt her and dad. About half way through the party one of my dad brothers came up to us really drunk and started to pick a fight with dad he was yelling horrible things about us and I felt scared and angry all at the same time. Next thing I know his clothes had fallen of him it was really weird one second he was dressed and the next they were on the floor and the best part was his hair turned pink."

Harry laughed he could just picture it all happening.

"Stop laughing I swear I was so traumatised."

"I bet you were, no I was laughing because I did something like that too. Once at primary school one of my teachers was yelling at me and I turned her hair blue."

The two sat for a little longer than reluctantly got up it was time.

**(Next Scene)**

It was a silent Harry and Draco that made their way to Dumbledore's office both lost in their own thoughts. Walking into the office they noticed that the others were there and waiting for them. Harry nodded at them as he and Draco made their way towards Severus and Narcissa. McGonnagall was also there but she wasn't going and Remus was talking to Dumbledore who straightened when he saw the two.

"Ah Harry, Draco ready?"

At seeing their nods the group walked towards Dumbledore who was holding a length of rope in his hands. Harry shuddered he hated Portkeys with a passion. Each of them grabbed a length as the Portkey set off and he felt that all too familiar jerk behind his naval.

When the jerky feeling stopped Harry opened his eyes and found himself in the main hall in the Ministry. To no ones surprise Harry was the only one who fell when the Portkey got them there. Growling he got up as Narcissa waved her wand and his appearance was once again immaculate, smiling at Narcissa he turned and stared at the fountain that was in his view. It was once again repaired to its former state and Harry felt a lump in his throat as he remembered the last time he had seen this fountain. It seemed as if everyone including him had forgotten about Sirius and that he didn't matter. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Remus looking at him he too looked sad and hurt Harry could see him try to blink tears back. Dumbledore walked towards Harry and gently grabbed his arm and started to pull him away from the fountain.

"Come on Harry it's time." He then looked at Harry in the eye.

"He wouldn't want you to mourn for him like that again."

Harry nodded as he remembered the summer when he hardly spoke and ate, he made a silent vow to himself he would make sure that Sirius had his name cleared.

The group quietly walked their way towards a wizard who was sitting under a sign that read Security. Harry recognised the wizard to whom he had to hand his wand over to the last time he had been there.

Dumbledore confidently led them towards the wizard. "Ah Eric how are you."

"Dumbledore, old man splendid, ah here for the trial are you. Well you know the drill, can I check the wands for all the other's... Goodness Dumbledore not you or Mr. Potter, I wouldn't dream of checking your wands."

Dumbledore smiled at the stammering wizard as he put his wand back away. One by one the others walked forward as their wands were inspected Harry wasn't interested to find out that Draco's wand was twelve inches yew with the heartstrings of as dragon as it's core. The only unpleasant part was when Remus was forced to wear a badge that identified him as a werewolf however as soon as they made their way into the lifts at the end of the hall Dumbledore tore the badge off and chucked it behind him much to Remus' shock.

"Don't worry Remus, Level nine."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow he remembered that level.

"Yes Harry, unfortunately the trial will be held in courtroom ten the same room where your trial was held. Fudge intends to intimidate you and the others."

"Who will be leading the trial since you are going to be a witness?"

"Madame Bones, she is a trusted member of the Wizengamot."

Too soon in Harry's opinion they were once again facing the grimy dark door that was then entrance taking a deep breath he pushed the door open as the group together walked in.

Unlike last time all the side benches around them were not empty but seemed to be full of reporters and others who were going to watch the trial Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Charlie and Bill sitting there. Mrs. Weasley stared at the group then caught Harry's eyes who briefly smiled and nodded to her, he watched as her eyes widened when she realised who the strange man staring at her was.

The fifty odd members of the Wizengamot were once again sitting in front of them dressed in their plum robes apart from Fudge who was wearing a ghastly mustard coloured robe, Umbridge Harry realised was not there. In the middle of the room were two seats, which Harry guessed were for Snape and Narcissa, which meant he and the others, were expected to sit at the side. Dumbledore however had other ideas as he waved his wand and conjured four other chairs as the group sat down. Narcissa and Severus in the middle as Remus and Draco sat next to Narcissa while Harry and Dumbledore sat next to Severus. There was excited talk going on between all the spectators in the room. Dumbledore was looking unlike his usual self in fact he was looking rather grim the trial was supposed to be private!

Percy got up as he pompously straightened his glasses. "Trial against Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy on grounds that they are death eaters and are in amidst 'you know who's inner circle. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones; Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Percy Ignatius Weasley, junior..."

Once again just like last time Dumbledore cut in half way through Percy's introductions as he announced, "Witnesses for the defence Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Remus John Lupin and Harry James Gryffindor Potter."

As soon as Harry's name was mentioned there seemed to be several flashes as everyone strained to get a better look at the 'boy no man who lived'.

It seemed that this time it was going to be Madame Bones who was going to ask the main questions.

"Defendant one please state for the wizengamot your name and occupation."

"My name is Severus Snape I am the potions master at Hogwarts Madame Bones."

"Defendant two."

"My name is Narcissa Black Malfoy, I currently have no profession Madame Bones although I have been offered to become an assistant Professor at Hogwarts, a position Albus I hope I can accept."

Dumbledore simply nodded Harry looked at his mentor despite his serene appearance Harry knew he was alert he looked around the room discreetly as he spotted Auror and Order members about.

"Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy you have both been accused of being death eaters how do you plead."

Both Severus and Narcissa spoke together, "Not Guilty."

Immediately they're seemed to be uproar as people started to shout about Harry could hear Fudge, "Lies I tell you Lies."

Madame Bones amplified her voice as she yelled, "SILENCE!"

"Madame Bones the two are lying how is it possible that Malfoy is not a death eater we all know that Lucius Malfoy is a known escaped death eater. Severus Snape is his best friend and has shown tendencies to supporting the dark side over several years why he was accused last..."

"And that is my point Cornelius accused, he was never put on trial remember."

"All because of you Dumbledore, on your word we let a known death eater escape trial a mistake we won't be making again."

"That is enough Minister," Madame Bones ordered.

"Do you have proof supporting that the two suspects are not death eaters Dumbledore?"

"Why certainly Madame Bones. I would like the character references to go first."

"As you wish Albus who first?"

"Remus Lupin."

At this Fudge jumped to his feet in glee. "Lupin! We are going to take the word of a werewolf a dark creature, this is a mockery Madame Bones why I should just have..."

"If you would sit down and think for a while Minister, perhaps you would remember the infamous hatred between Severus and James Potter and his friends why would a known enemy of Severus lie about this wouldn't he wish for his enemy to receive the kiss. On top of that Remus has done much undercover work at his own risk to ensure all of our safety."

Madame Bones, taking a chance, jumped in again before the Minster set off again. "Very well what are your views on Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy have you seen evidence of them being death eaters."

Remus looked at Madame Bones with his usual quiet mild manner. "No Madame Bones on the contrary Severus is a trusted member of Hogwarts staff and is one of the best potions masters we have. As for Narcissa yes her husband is a death eater but she has already..."

"Then why the devil did the woman not say anything about this to the aurors!"

"Minister Fudge if you do not stay quiet you will be removed."

Harry could see that Madame Bones was grasping her wand rather tightly and as if she was itching to hex Fudge. Narcissa took a deep breath. "The reason I was unable to say anything Madame Bones is that I was afraid for mine and my son's life. Lucius was a violent viscous man we were both expected to behave in the typical Malfoy way if we failed we were punished."

"What were the punishments?"

"Lucius was always careful that no marks were visible after all we were expected to look our best we were often cursed often with the crucatius curse. We also couldn't speak aloud as the Minister and my husband were on friendly terms whatever Lucius wanted he got as long as Fudge was paid."

There were loud gaps here as the crowd quietly muttered between themselves first over that the woman and her young son were subjected to the unforgivable and that Fudge was accepting bribes.

"YOU FOUL WOMAN, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A CRIME DEATH EATER!"

"Quiet Minister you know exactly what I mean whatever Lucius wanted he got as long as your pockets were lined access to Ministry files, certain laws to be passed anything. It was on Lucius' word that you started a campaign to ruin Harry and Dumbledore's reputation he paid you 10,000 galleons to do it."

Once again the crowd was in an uproar and their were calls for the Minister to resign or be arrested Harry watched everything it didn't seem too be going Fudge's way at all. He was also confused as to why Albus was allowing this to happen wouldn't it have been quicker to show Snape's and Narcissa's arms and leave? As if he was reading his mind Dumbledore leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"The absence of a dark mark will be the last blow, should we show it first Fudge will depend Veritaserum this way we are destroying all of his credibility."

Harry's mouth opened. "Are you sure you can't read minds?"

His only answer was a chuckle from Dumbledore, shaking his head he turned his attention back to the hearing.

"Quiet Mrs. Malfoy, Minister this matter will be looked into at a later date for now let us finish this trial. Mr Potter what are your opinions?"

The whole hall seemed to go quiet as everyone waited for the 'boy who lived' to give his opinion. Harry spoke up confidently, "They are innocent Madame Bones, Minister Fudge seems to have a personal vendetta against myself and Albus and is as such targeting people close to us. Albus sees Professor Snape as a son and Narcissa is my godmother, they do not support Voldemort."

As typical Wizarding world fashion there were gasps and a few screams at the mention of Voldemort's name, Harry ignored them. Even Madame Bones seemed a little shaken, "Your godmother Mr Potter?"

"Yes Madame Bones, I recently found this out and I'm glad to meet one of my mother's best friends from her school days. As for Professor Snape I believe you can ask anyone at Hogwarts how much we shall I say dislike each other but that doesn't mean he is a loyal follower of Voldemort's."

Fudge got up here as he looked down at Harry.

"Mr. Potter we all know your story and how much you have lost at 'you know who' and his death eater's hands surely you above all want these animals to be punished?"

"Sure I do Minister but that doesn't mean I will accuse innocents and start excuse my pun a witch hunt, I will be no different from Voldemort if I started to target people I had reason to hate."

"Reason to hate Mr. Potter, these animals have tortured and killed people, they work for the dark lord, they..."

"The same dark lord whom you refused to believe had returned Minister," Harry cuts him off his voice was now quite low and dangerous.

"Mr. Potter why should I have believed you there was no evide..." he's interrupted by Harry again, "You wasted an entire year Minister, a year we could have strengthened auror numbers and defences, instead you allowed Voldemort to regain his followers and strengthen himself. He was still weak when he had returned, he no longer is now. Yet you still make mistakes, you were warned about the attack on Azkaban."

"Attack! What do you mean Mr. Potter what warning?" Madame Bones was staring at Harry with a hard look; Fudge on her side was visibly sweating as he jumped to his feet. "Stop! As the Minister of Magic I forbid you to carry on with this line of quest..."

"What Harry meant, Amelia, was that I had warned Cornelius that Voldemort would attack Azkaban but he chose to do nothing and several guards were given the kiss that night, they could have been saved," Harry smiled as yet again Dumbledore interrupted the minister and got his word in, he watched the reactions of the audience there were gasps and several angry looks. Harry noticed that the aurors in the room were looking furious many had lost good friends that night.

Fudge was now starting to look apoplectic once again Harry was surprised to see just how much the man resembled Uncle Vernon. Percy was trying to regain order but was being ignored by almost everyone in the room. Fudge again jumped to his feet and decided to use his trump card.

"All of that is regardless the fact is that those two are death eaters why I have seen Snape's dark mark myself! He showed it to me a year ago! I demand they show their arms."

Very slowly Narcissa and Severus got up. Narcissa went first and pulled up the sleeves of her robes as she clearly showed everyone in the room her unmarked arms. She sat down as Severus unbuttoned his robes he was again wearing a T-shirt the crowds could clearly see no mark. There was silence as everyone stared at the two. Harry could see the Weasley family had confusion on their faces. Molly Weasley opened her mouth to say something but Harry threw a sharp look at Bill Weasley who seemed to understand and discreetly muttered a silencing charm on his mother. Harry smiled as Mrs. Weasley was clearly shouting and yet no sound was coming out. With everything else that was going on no one was paying much attention to her.

"No he's hiding it I'm telling you he has hidden the dark mark. Dumbledore must have done it." Cornelius was staring at the group in horror his career was over he could almost feel it but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. No if he was going to loose his position he was going to make sure that he hurt Potter and Dumbledore in the process.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Cornelius you know as well as I that the wards in this room do not allow polyjuice potion, invisibility cloaks or any types of disillusionment charms to work. If Severus did have the dark mark it would show."

"Veritaserum! Question him!"

"There is no need for that," Madame Bones got up, "Following everything that has happened I believe that Professor Severus Snape and Mrs. Malfoy are innocent..."

Harry smiled as he felt the rest of the group relax they had won, he looked at Draco who was clearly relieved and smiled as he turned his attention back to Madame Bones. "... I believe that the rest of the Wizengamot agrees with me, they are allowed to leave, Albus do you have anything to add."

Dumbledore got up this was what he had been waiting for; Severus and Narcissa were free to go now it was time to add the final blow to Fudges career as Minister of Magic.

**(Next Scene)**

While this was all happening at the Ministry, Minerva McGonnagall was sitting in Albus' office along side with Hermione and Blaise. All three were unable to concentrate on what was happening, as they were worried about the outcome of the trial. Minerva was surprised that Hermione and Blaise were both there along with her but was glad of the company.

"Minerva?"

"Yes Hermione?"

Minerva could see Blaise stare at Hermione even if she was hiding her shock at hearing her call her head of year by her first name rather well.

"Do you have any idea how long this could go on for?"

"I really do not know Hermione it could go on for hours to be perfectly hon..." Minerva was interrupted as a sharp whistling sound came from one of Dumbledore's instruments on a far table. Hermione jumped when the whistle first started and looked at Minerva who was frozen in shock. "Professor what is that sound?"

"It means Miss Granger that some of the wards that Albus has placed around certain homes have fallen," Minerva managed to get the word out with great difficulty. Hermione was trembling but carried on.

"Whose homes?"

Minerva stayed silent, she was trying to bite back her tears.

"Professor, what homes?"

"The Dursley's, Arrabella Figg's, Tonk's, Shacklbolt's and..."

Hermione instinctively knew what was coming next.

"...and yours."

Hermione simply stared back at Minerva in shock; the wards had fallen could that mean that her parents were...no she wasn't going to think about that. Minerva ran to Dumbledore's desk where she quickly wrote a letter and called out for Fawkes. In a burst of flames Fawkes arrived. Minerva rolled up the parchment and gave it to the phoenix. "Get this to Albus quickly Fawkes."

Minerva went to the fireplace and fire called the order members that were not present at the trial and gave them the grim news as well as telling them to check at all those homes. That done she sat back down there wasn't anymore she could do it was up to Albus and the others now. Minerva looked up at Hermione the poor girl was still sitting there pale and shaking although Blaise was trying to calm her. Minerva got up and pulled the girl into her arms and allowed her to cry she only prayed that the Grangers were safe.

**(Next Scene)**

Wormtail shuddered as he watched Bellatrix have her fun with some of their victims; she was repeatedly casting crucio on the child and some of the other death eaters were having their fun with his mother. Biting back the feeling that he was going to be sick he decided to end the twos suffering the screams were starting to make him feel nervous, the husband was already lying dead, Bellatrix had skinned him alive it took him ages to die. Wormtail lifted his wand and quickly cast the killing curse at the two before anyone could stop him at their glares he simply shook his head. "It's time we need to get to the ministry, you can torture some of the ministry staff."

At this Bellatrix broke out into a grin she lifted her wand and raised it at the woman as she transfigured the dead broken body into a stone and added to the others in a bag that was around her waist. "I really hope Potter enjoys my gift."

She laughed as she practically skipped out of the house. Wormtail shuddered again he felt cold and scared today was going to be a bad day he just knew it. He remembered a particular phrase Lily used to say a muggle saying whenever she shuddered '_I feel like somebody walked over my grave'_ Wormtail grimaced it felt just like that. Still he had his master's orders to follow.

**(Next Scene)**

Harry looked over at Remus as they both rolled their eyes; they were relieved at the outcome of the Wizengamot so they relaxed slightly. Dumbledore was really in his element as he started his speech, "My fellow witches and wizards of the Wizengamot I first of thank you all for coming to the right decision in this farce of a trial today. A farce it is as the minister has once again forced us to attend to a useless case the first time when he tried to expel Mr. Potter for the underage use of magic and now this. We should be concentrating our efforts on Voldemort and the dangers that are facing our world. We should be better protecting ourselves by increasing auror numbers. The Dementors should have been sent months ago but Fudge didn't listen, Harry and myself repeatedly warned him that Voldemort had returned but he instead tried to interfere with my running Hogwarts..."

"Silence Old fool I know what you were doing at Hogwarts illegal duelling clubs your training the students for your own personal use ignore him, Dolores told me the truth..." Fudge was reaching desperation now as he started to shout his career was over nobody was really listening to him as the crowd started to boo and hiss. Dumbledore was staring at him with a look of rage in his eyes.

"Dolores! Cornelius. The same Dolores Umbridge who sent Dementors after Harry last summer, the same Dolores who subjected countless students to a blood quill including Harry Potter!"

Fudge jumped back as members of the crowd and the Wizengamot jumped to their feet in anger. Many had read the accusations in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler but had hoped the news was an exaggeration of Rita Skeeter. However hearing Dumbledore say those words and seeing the look of anger on the 'boy who lived' they knew it was true. Fudge tried in desperation again and desperate men make foolish mistakes.

"Stop! Dumbledore is telling you lies, stop this trial, I am the Minister of Magic! Dumbledore you are no longer the headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm dismissing you. Aurors arrest those death eaters and the others for conspiracy against the minister."

There was stunned silence for a few seconds as everyone tried to absorb what they had heard, to Fudge's shock not one of the aurors in the room made a move.

"I said arrest those death eaters!"

Still no one moved.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME I AM THE MINISTER, THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU ARE SUSPENDED! WEASLEY ARREST THEM!"

Harry almost felt sorry for Percy who was staring at the six of them in horror he was practically shaking in fear. Harry leaned towards Remus, "I reckon he's cracked."

Remus simply nodded, he looked up at Dumbledore to see his reaction, to his surprise Dumbledore was smiling.

"Madame Bones I was going to finish by saying that Minister Fudge is no longer suitable to be Minister of Magic, however I believe that we can add Paranoia and Insanity to the list of reasons why Fudge is a danger to us at the moment and must be removed."

Madame Bones and several other Wizengamot leaders were nodding their heads at him, Fudges actions of late and his behaviour had shocked them. Dumbledore looked at Fudge for a brief moment there was pity in his eyes. "I Albus Dumbledore call for a vote of no confidence against Cornelius Fudge and ask for him to be removed as Minister of Magic."

Amelia Jones also stood up. "I second the motion, I now call for a vote who votes against Albus Dumbledore's notion?"

Only a small handful of Fudge supporters lifted their arms including Percy but soon dropped them again.

"And who votes for?"

There seemed to be a hundreds of hands in the air as almost all voted for Fudge to be removed. It was left to Amelia to make it all real. "The vote has been carried out. Cornelius Fudge you are no longer the minister of magic."

"NO I WON'T ACCEPT THIS. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I AM THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!"

"I'm afraid it's over now Cornelius."

Fudge turned his hate filled eyes towards Dumbledore. "You this is all your fault you want to become the next minister of magic don't you Dumbledore, Don't shake your head you lie. I won't let you get away with this, DEMENTORS!"

The crowd gave a gasp as a door from the side opened and about five Dementors seemed to float in there was a yells of terror and fear as several of the spectators and the reporters edged as far back form the demons as they possibly could, once again Harry could hear his dead mother and step fathers screams. Fudge was now laughing; Harry's prediction seemed to be true Fudge did look as if he had cracked.

"Take them Dementors, give them all the kiss."

The next few second seemed to be a blur to Harry as the reporters and the crowds tried to run, as fast as they could but in their panic they were trampling over each other to get out of the courtroom to their horror however the doors seemed to be locked. Harry saw one of the Dementors grab a young woman and lower it's head. Harry pulled out his wand and thought of a happy thought the moment when he was able to speak to his parents and watched as a bright and powerful stag burst out and ran towards the Dementor. The Dementor dropped the woman as they started to back away. Watching Harry attack seemed to stun everyone else into action as the aurors and Dumbledore and Remus all pulled out their wands and yelled the incantation. Harry could see several animals run towards the dementors including a wolf, which he guessed was Remus. The only one that was anywhere near as bright or corporeal as Harry's stag was a phoenix, which was of course Dumbledore's patronus.

Dumbledore looked at everyone who could cast a patronus.

"All together now on three, lets finish them off one two three, "**_Expecto patronus!_**"

Harry watched in fascination as the Dementors seemed to be surrounded by the bright silvery light, he had to cover his eyes as it was so bright, the only thing he could hear was the high pitched unearthly screeches of the Dementors and then there was silence. Harry opened his eyes and to his shock there was no sign of the Dementors they seemed to have been destroyed all there was a large pile of black ash. Harry breathed in relief as did almost everyone else in the courtroom he looked up at Fudge who had his wand out trying to protect himself from his colleagues as best as he could. Dumbledore was shaking in rage as pointed his wand at the ex minister. "FUDGE!"

The next few minutes Harry would never be able to forget as he heard an all too familiar hateful voice, "Avada Kedavara."

"Bellatrix!"

**(End of Chapter)**

**Author's notes – **

Hi everyone before anyway says anything about how long it took me to update can I just state in my defence that I have recently been suffering from bad Migrane! And you got two chapters! Two! For the price for one.

Okay enough for that as usual thank you so much for the reviews I received about 50! They really do help and I always read them more than once.

I ALSO NOW ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!

Thanks to Bukama who beta read these two chapters and also thanks to Smelly Cat.

Review Response's –

**Mrs C Lupin – **Glad you liked the last chapter. Harry showed Remus the room once he had also returned to Hogwarts. Like the rest of the Professors he knows the password.

**Hermione Green – **Hopefully these two chapters answered most of the Questions you had and as for Narcissa she and Draco will get to meet Harry's parents soon.

**Shdurrani – **I have read your stories and hope you update soon. More Ron bashing coming up.

**Xyverz – **I did but for some reason they wouldn't show!So I've resorted to writing next scene in brackets, not ideal but I hope it helps. A steamroller?

**Shadowed Reins – **Thanks for that!

**Lord Ravenclaw – **Thanks for the review and great story you've got going at the moment too!

**MagiQuill – **Thanks for the review and the comments, don't worry I wont stop the story so you wont need to carry out that threat!

**Momma-dar – **Cheers for the review and I really hope your killing Ron off soon in your fic! (Which is great by the way)

Also thanks to - **Sweet Sakura Curls, Digi Bonds, ****ChoChangLookAlike, Uten, BferBear, Drake Smythe, Fiery Phoenix, Coriel, Wytil, Athenakitty, Angel the Devil's daughter, Pakerin Pyros, Bluedmoon, Captuniv, masterferret, jcbna, Dvid M Potter, Maxennce, Cyress, Lady Melime Alasse, Talons, Ivy Lilac, Phoenix'z, htbmny, Panther, Eternamente, beauty78900102, phoenixelemental, Anitajane, RogueBHS, Cataclysmic, Bobboky, Joreal, Lady Urquentha, and FRODOnDRACO'sgirl.**

Thank you for all of your reviews! If I haven't answered any off your questions it's because they have already been answered in these two chapters or it will give away too much of the plot.

Just to repeat I now accept anonymous reviews. So keep on reviewing people!

Chapter 16 up soon.

What to expect – Fights, Deaths and Meetings.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

_The next few minutes Harry would never be able to forget as he heard an all too familiar hateful voice, "Avada Kedavara!"_

"_Bellatrix!" _

**Chapter 16**

Harry watched as if in slow motion as there was a flash of green light which hit Fudge dead in the centre. Fudge dropped to the ground eyes wide open in shock as his life was ripped away from him. For a few seconds there was no noise apart from Bellatrix's insane laughter.

'_Well at least we definitely now need a new minister,'_ was the first thought that came into Harry's head.

Harry took a quick look around as he saw at least forty death eaters swarm into the courtroom along with Peter Pettigrew, there were some gasps as a few of the aurors and many of the wizengamot recognised the small balding man.

"Hello Potter, old man. You don't mind if we join the party, do you."

Harry stared at Bellatrix in disgust images of Sirius kept coming into mind as he struggled to stay calm any stupid moves and there could end up being a massacre. Beside him he could hear Remus growl in anger he knew the wolf inside the man was just itching to get at Wormtail. Harry noticed Dumbledore give a few discrete hand gestures to anyone else watching it seemed to be nothing but Harry recognised them to be signals to the order members in the courtroom.

It was Dumbledore who decided to voice what was going on in most of the order member's heads, "Bellatrix, exactly what does Voldemort hope to achieve by assassinating Fudge?"

Bellatrix laughed again she practically skipped in glee. "The dark lord didn't send us to kill that stupid idiot old man, we simply came to give Potter a few presents… didn't we Wormtail?"

Wormtail, Harry noticed, seemed to be extremely afraid and nervous he jumped when his name was called. Shuffling he took a few steps forward and said, "The dark lord wishes to make you a final offer Harry, you would be wise to take it."  
Harry stared at the man in hatred. "Oh really and what exactly does the bastard master of yours want," he spat at him.

"Temper, temper Harry we wouldn't want any of these innocent people to get hurt now would we Harry. It's quite simple Harry join us, become our brother there's no good or evil Harry just power."

"Been taking lessons from Voldie have you Peter that's exactly what he said to me in my first year Peter and I'm going to give the same answer I gave last time HELL NO!"

Peter shook his head as if in exasperation, "Harry stop acting like a fool that's exactly what Sirius and your parents did and look how they ended. My master offered to spare your mother but Lily was always foolish ever the mudblood."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM YOU TRAITOR! MY MOTHER WAS MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!"

"Your mother was nothing but a mudblood whore who had James under a lust spell. She didn't deserve him! He could have been great James. A true pureblood but instead he allowed your mother to taint him. He could have been great he should have been great he was what I wanted to be."

Harry stared at Wormtail he had his hands fisted by his side as he tried to work out what on earth Wormtail was on about. Beside him he heard Remus snort and then started to laugh out loud but it wasn't a sane laugh. "My God why didn't I see it before, you were jealous of Lily, you were in love with James!"

"She didn't deserve him."

"No but James thought different. What were you hoping for Peter that Lily would die and James would come crying on your shoulder."

'_That's why he joined Voldemort?' _Harry thought, _'of all the stupid reasons jealousy!'_

Remus looked down at Wormtail as he sneered at him, "James would never have wanted a relationship with a small cowardly little bastard like you."

Wormtail quickly lifted his silver arm, as a small silver knife appeared which he threw at Remus. Quickly acting Harry threw himself at Remus knocking him down out of harms way. That was all the signal that the death eaters and the order members needed as all hell broke loose.

As soon as Dumbledore saw Harry fall he quickly cast a large protection shield over the two to buy them enough time and it couldn't have happened sooner as multiple hexes and curses were thrown.

"Get them all out of here aurors," Dumbledore shouted as he flicked his wand and the tables in the room floated in front of the reporters to shield them as best as possible.

Harry and Remus quickly got to their feet as the group collectively moved from the centre of the room and out of harms way. Harry noticed that several of the aurors and the guests were throwing spells at the door, which was still stuck trapping them all. Some of the braver journalists and many of the wizengamot had also joined the fight.

Harry threw several powerful stunners at many of the death eaters as possible he looked for Bellatrix or Wormtail but in the confusion they seemed to have disappeared.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A young journalist was struck down as the death eaters broke up into smaller groups and started to pick off innocents one by one. Harry threw curses left right and centre as he tried to keep his shields up. He noticed that none of the death eaters threw the killing curse at him they seemed more keen to capture him. Although the number of death eaters to aurors seemed to be even the death eaters had the advantage as they didn't need to attack and defend innocents at the same time.

Harry dropped to the ground as he dodged another Cruciatus thrown at him he responded by hitting the death eater with a reducto curse, which threw the death eater to the other side of the room. Harry knew he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Moody came limping towards them, "Dumbledore we need to get those damn doors opened!"

Dumbledore nodded as he grabbed hold of Harry's arm, "Harry and I will open the doors, Alastor help Remus and Severus."

Harry felt himself pulled towards the doors as the aurors acted as shields around them as soon as they were in front of the doors he looked up at Dumbledore.

"After three Harry point your wand at the door and in a clockwise motion yell Solaris Reducto."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore counted down to three, "SOLARIS REDUCTO!"

Two bright spirals of light seemed to come out of their wands, which hit the doors. Harry watched in fascination, as the light seemed to be absorbed into the door. At first nothing happened when suddenly the door crumbled away it was as if there was never a door in the first place if it weren't for the pile of dust on the floor.

As soon as the doors were gone the crowds ran for the doors anything to get the hell out of there. Dumbledore looked over the crowd. "Molly, Arthur!"

"Yes Albus?" It was Arthur Weasley that responded.

"Make sure the crowds get to safety go now. Arthur, take Draco and Narcissa with you go."

Arthur nodded as he went to look for the two. Harry looked towards him he seemed to have found Draco but Narcissa was nowhere to be seen. Arthur dragged Draco over to the group. "Let me go I need to find my mum let me go!"

"Draco child you need to go. I will find your mother but you need to go," Dumbledore spoke quietly but firmly to Draco. Draco looked up at Harry in desperation.

"Draco, go I won't loose my godmother but go."

Arthur gently pulled Draco away towards the way out. Harry was surprised to suddenly find himself being dragged out too. He looked towards the person and let out a mental yell.

"Molly let go of Harry."

"Albus he needs to go with us this is no place for a child."

Harry pulled his arm free as he looked at her, "Mrs. Weasley I'll be fine but you need to go."

"Harry you don't understand these things you should be playing Quidditch or chess not playing death eaters and aurors, this isn't a game!"

Harry opened his mouth but before he could say something he would probably regret Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Molly LEAVE!"

Mrs. Weasley wasn't stupid enough to stay after that as she squeaked and ran towards her husband and the others.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now I believe we should get back to playing death eaters and aurors as Molly put it."

Harry nodded, "I'm going to look for Narcissa."

With that he ran back towards the fight. Harry quickly glance around the room it was a mess there were small fires here and there and many bodies lying around to his relief there weren't many death eaters left alive or standing. Once the crowd was gone the aurors attacked with vengeance. Harry headed towards Snape and Remus he saw a death eater sneaking up behind Snape with a knife. Harry caught eyes with Snape. _'Duck Snape duck,' _he mentally yelled at the man. The attacker was to close for him to throw spell and he Snape wouldn't hear him if he yelled. He didn't now how it happened but Snape seemed to understand what he was saying as he suddenly dropped to the ground. In what was a probably a moment of stupidity or genius Harry yelled the first thing that came to mind, "Brackium Imendo!"

The spell hit the death eater in the arm that was holding the knife and just as it had happened with Harry the bones in his arm disappeared as the knife dropped the floor. Seeing that the death eater was unable to do much more Snape got up and punched the man in the face knocking him out.

Harry heard a woman scream turning towards the direction he saw his godmother on the floor screaming in pain as she was hit with the Cruciatus curse. Harry felt anger boil up in him he didn't think he had ever felt so angry before it was as if his rage had taken over and he was on fire. He could feel heat coming from his hands he was so angry some death eater bastard was torturing his godmother. Harry looked down at his hands, which still felt hot, he almost jumped when he saw that his hands were actually on fire but weren't hurting him. Harry heard a voice in his head, _'Focus on the fire. Focus on your right hand. Imagine a ball of fire in your hand.'_

Harry did as the voice told him and sure enough he had a ball of fire in his hand using his strength Harry threw the ball at the death eater who immediately started to scream as the fire was consuming him. Harry ran towards his godmother who was unaffected by the ball of fire.

"Narcissa are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry nothing I'm not used to. Where's that death eater?"

Harry looked up at the death eater who had attacked Narcissa he was lying on the floor unconscious Harry knew he was still alive though. Dumbledore and Severus came running up towards Harry and Narcissa, Harry looked around the room it seemed as if they had won the battle however Bellatrix and Wormtail were still missing. Severus immediately took Narcissa in his arms as he checked her over for any injuries.

"Harry what was that ball of fire you created?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I'm not sure I was just so angry and the next thing my hands were on fire, I then…"

Harry was interrupted then by a ball of fire appearing which revealed itself to be Fawkes. Fawkes was clutching a letter in his hand. A letter, which Dumbledore took. Harry and the others wondered what was in the letter as Dumbledore had paled and immediately yelled to Kingsley and Moody, "It's a letter from Minerva. The wards have dropped around certain protected homes."

There was gasp from the two. Moody immediately started to snap out orders he arranged for several aurors to check out the homes while the others were taking the death eaters that were still alive into custody. They were interrupted when they heard a rather insane laugh, "Ah looks like little Potter found out about the wards."

The group as one looked at the sound of the voice standing in the doorway the one from which the Dementors had entered was Bellatrix and Wormtail.

"I didn't want to leave yet Potter… Well not without giving you my presents."

With that Bellatrix pulled out a bag from her side she pulled out several stones from it and threw them to the ground. Harry stared at the stones in confusion while Bellatrix shot a spell at them. In the next few seconds the stones changed into bodies. As soon as the spell hit the stones Bellatrix and Wormtail turned and ran.

Harry stared at he bodies there were almost ten in total, Harry couldn't recognise any of them all the bodies seemed to be badly mutilated and there was no visible way of identifying them until he saw the last body it was wearing a dress a dress that seemed familiar. He walked forward slowly towards that body when a hand grasped out and started to pull him slowly away. Harry shrugged the hand away as he carried on. He was about ten feet away from the body when he recognised who it was… Aunt Petunia.

Harry let out an anguished and pain filled yell as he ran towards his dead Aunt. He stared at the dead woman it was obvious that she had been tortured and most likely raped before killed, her eyes were wide open in pain and anger. Harry never loved his relatives he didn't really like them but he never wanted this to happen. Harry never knew when the tears started to fall as he wept over his last remaining relative's body, if his aunt was dead then so were Dudley and Vernon.

Harry wiped away the tears when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up, Dumbledore and Remus were both standing with him as they offered their silent support. Harry felt a growing sense of anger the same he had felt when his godmother was being tortured hate, anger, and pain.

Harry heard loud insane laughter again. Bellatrix had amplified her voice. Ignoring the yells behind him, Harry got up and ran towards the voice he could only think of one thing payback.

Running down the corridor he felt a horrible sense of déjà vu. He knew where he was the Department of Mysteries. He was in the same set of corridors he was in last June when he had come to the Department to save Sirius. He knew where Bellatrix would be in the room of death, the room with the veil.

Harry opened the door at the end of the corridor and once again found himself in the circular room with the black handless doors. Once again the same as last time the room seemed to move around so Harry didn't know which door it was that he entered through.

"Come on Potter come and find me."

Harry growled as he heard the voice taunt him he didn't know if it was instinct or whether he remembered but the very first door he tried opening was the room of death. Harry stared at the deep pit in the centre of the room guarded by the old archway with the black veil once again he could hear faint whispers and murmurings coming from the veil. Harry stared at the archway mesmerised as he tried to work out how it managed to kill his godfather he was brought out of his musings when he heard a voice, "You took your time Harry."

"Wormtail?" Harry was surprised to say the least he had expected to find Bellatrix here certainly not Wormtail. Harry took a quick glance around as he wondered where Bellatrix had got too.

"She's not here," Wormtail said as if he had read Harry's thoughts.

"Bellatrix is insane Harry but she highly values her life, she simply wanted you to crack under the despair of loosing Padfoot…"

"Don't call him that," Harry hissed, "He was twice the man you'll ever be!"

Harry and Wormtail were slowly circling around each other like two fighters just waiting for the signal to go at each other.

Wormtail gave a cruel laugh it didn't sound anything like the usual timid stuttering the man spoke in. "Really Harry but look where it got Padfoot always the eager Gryffindor thinking he knew everything, don't you see Harry that was the beauty of the whole thing, it was so easy."

Harry didn't say anything he kept an ear out to hear whether anyone else was headed their way but there was no sound apart from the strange noises he could hear coming from the veil. Harry ignored looking at the veil or listening to the sounds he didn't want to look at the thing that had taken his godfathers life.

Wormtail continued, "It was so easy Harry to fool Sirius, I played up to my usual 'Oh look at me I'm so weak and Pathetic Peter' and not only did I became your parents secret keeper I also managed to get poor Sirius sent to Azkaban."

"It didn't get you my father did it bastard."

An ugly look crossed Wormtails face as Harry hit an obvious sore spot. Wormtail raised his silver hand, "Crucio!"

Harry dived out of the way as the spell went over his head rolling on the ground he lifted his wand, "Stupefy!"

Wormtail waved his hand, as a shield appeared that reflected the spell. Harry got up as he shot more spells at Wormtail.

"Reducto!"

"Brackium Immendo!"

"Glacius!"

"Incendio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry again ducked as Wormtail shot the killing curse at him; at the same time he used his shield to protect himself as he sent several dark curses at Harry. Harry recognised one of the spells as the one that Dolohov had sent at Hermione, as well as a bone breaker hex and several Cruciatus. Harry noticed that Wormtail was sweating, the unforgivables took a lot of energy and it was obvious he had tired himself out.

"Did you like the present Bella gave you Harry, recognise your aunt the junior death eaters had so much fun with her."

Harry growled as he dodged the stunning spell he knew he had to get rid of Wormtail's silver hand which acted as a wand for him. Harry doubted that any spell would help him so that simply left his sword. Hoping the sword was enough to get rid of Wormtail's hand. Harry pointed his wand towards the ground by Wormtail's feet. "Serpensortia!"

A huge python appeared which immediately started to hiss, Harry shouted commands to the snake in parsletongue, "_Surround him, distract him don't let him escape."_

As Harry hissed the commands he felt his right hand grow warm as the sword of Gryffindor appeared.

Wormtail started to shake in terror his experiences with Nagini and hearing Harry speak parsletongue like his master scared him. The python wrapped itself around him causing him to fall holding him down. In terror Wormtail used the killing curse again, which hit the snake killing it. Wormtail immediately pushed the python off him. Before Wormtail could do much more Harry brought the sword down with a yell cutting Wormtail's silver hand off. Wormtail screamed as his silver hand rolled away from him blood pouring out of his arm.

"You son of a bitch, my masters going to kill you, you're going to die DAMN YOU HARRY!"

Harry leaned closer to Wormtail he was lying just a few feet away from the veil as he placed the tip off the sword at his neck.

"What are you going to do Harry kill me go on do it!" Wormtail wanted to die; he couldn't go back to Voldemort now he knew how much his master hated failure and would simply torture him for hours before killing him anyway.

Harry pressed the tip of the sword harder against him. _'Go-ahead kill him Harry,'_ he heard a voice inside his head. _'Look at what you lost because he betrayed them, your mother and James. He's the reason Sirius went to Azkaban innocent! He brought Voldemort back. He killed Cedric Kill him it's what he deserves.' _Harry stared at the man in hatred but he couldn't do it despite everything he had done Harry couldn't bring himself to kill him; the only person he truly wanted to kill was Voldemort.

Harry pulled the sword away as he took a few steps back. "You'd like that wouldn't you, me killing you Peter. No it's not going to work like that Peter you see I want you to suffer what Sirius had to suffer I want you to suffer under the Dementors, I want you to be given the kiss, Wormtail."

Harry turned around only to his surprise to find Dumbledore, Remus and Snape stare at him; there was a look of pride on Dumbledore's face.

Remus walked up to Harry as he slowly walked him towards Dumbledore.

"Albus why don't you take Harry back to Hogwarts, he's hurt quite badly, Severus and I will bring the traitor."

Dumbledore wrapped an arm around Harry who suddenly felt very tired and realised Remus was right he was hurt there were cuts and bruises all over his body. Dumbledore nodded as he turned and took Harry out. As soon as Dumbledore and Harry had left Severus turned and cast a privacy ward to ensure that no one could enter the room. Remus nodded at him as he turned his attention to the weak pathetic man lying on the floor.

"He didn't kill me?"

Remus walked towards Wormtail slowly then bent down towards him.

"No he didn't, anybody else would have but not Harry. He's better than that Peter. You see Harry's a hero as cliché as it sounds his heart's simply too pure for that. But you would never understand that Peter never! But I know your dangerous Peter you will always run back to that bastard master and Azkaban wouldn't hold you I know that."

Wormtail gasped out a laugh, the loss of blood was making him feel weak. "He'll kill me, it doesn't matter."

"Perhaps but should we take that risk." Remus took a deep breath as he smiled dangerously down at the shaking man before him; the next few words were practically a whisper, "Harry's a hero Peter unfortunately for you I'm not."

Remus placed his hand over Wormtail's mouth and placed his other hand at his neck as he held him down and started to suffocate him. Wormtail started to struggle as he tried to breathe but Remus simply tightened his grip there was no emotion on the man's face no pity in his eyes. Severus walked forward as he too placed his hand on top of Remus and helped hold Wormtail down. Soon the struggles stopped as the body before them held still. Remus and Severus pulled their hands away. Peter Pettigrew was finally dead. There was silence for a few minutes before Severus pulled the dead mans body up as he started to drag him towards the veil, Remus helped him as together they took the body towards it and then threw Wormtails body behind the veil and into the pit. As the body disappeared Remus and Severus shared a satisfied look but it was also a look of understanding they would never tell anyone the truth of what had happened in the room of death.

**(Next Scene)**

Hermione and Blaise watched helplessly as Madame Pomfrey finally sedated a desperate and struggling Draco. It had been half an hour when the injured had started to pour into Hogwarts infirmary. Due to the increased risk all that were involved with the order were sent to Hogwarts. Arthur Weasley was filling McGonnagall in on what had happened during the trial including Fudges death and the subsequent battle.

"Did you receive Fawkes?"

Arthur stared at McGonnagall confused. "Why would we receive Fawkes?"

"I sent Fawkes with a letter for Albus the wards around certain protected order homes had all fallen including the Dursleys and Hermione's home."

Arthur paled at the news as he shook his head. "Fawkes must have arrived after we left. I'm sorry Minerva I really can't tell you anymore everything was just so confusing after the Dementors and the attack. Albus simply told me to bring Malfoy here while he and Harry searched for his mother."

McGonnagall gave a grim nod, "How many were killed?"

"I don't have an exact figure but the numbers seem to be around 30, had Harry and Albus not got that door open I have no doubt that that figure would be much higher."

The two were interrupted as the doors leading to the infirmary were opened and in walked some welcome if not a little damaged figures. In walked Narcissa, Harry and Dumbledore.

Hermione immediately noticed Harry being half carried in by Dumbledore, with a cry she ran over to them and helped Dumbledore get Harry into a bed. Madame Pomfrey pushed everyone away as she hurriedly checked Harry over.

Dumbledore signalled for the group to move away slightly from the bed the group Narcissa went over to the bed were her son was lying she looked up towards McGonnagall, "How is he?"

"He's fine a little shocked and worried for you, Poppy had to sedate him but he will be fine when he wakes."

Narcissa nodded she placed her hand on Draco's cheek and leaned down and kissed her son gently she then got up to check on her godson.

Madame Pomfrey worked away as she scanned Harry for any injuries he was suffering from exhaustion and had several cuts and bruises but nothing life threatening.

"He's fine nothing a few potions and some rest won't cure."

"Well we should be grateful shouldn't we Albus after all it could have a lot worse had Harry died tonight it would have been your fault."

Dumbledore sighed as he ran a hand tiredly over his face he really didn't have the time or the energy to deal with Molly Weasley after all that had happened.

"Thank your for your concern Molly. You will have time at the next order meeting to give your input but now I wish to spend some time with my son."

Dumbledore heavily emphasised on the 'my son' part he knew that it would cut quite deeply with her but at he didn't care. A brief look at Arthur and he got the message as he convinced Molly that it was a good time to check on the rest of their children. Dumbledore turned towards Pomfrey once the Weasleys had left

"Thank you Poppy, we will take it from here."

Pomfrey nodded once at Dumbledore as she went to check on the rest of her patients.

"Albus, where are Severus and Remus."

Dumbledore looked tiredly at his old friend. "They are still at the ministry Minerva. Harry and Pettigrew battled, they are bringing Pettigrew back."

"Peter! Is that were Harry got his injuries?"

Dumbledore nodded, he then looked at McGonnagall the pride obvious in his eyes. "You should have seen him Minerva, Pettigrew was taunting him and trying to goad Harry into killing him. But Harry resisted instead he decided to have Pettigrew put on trial."

McGonnagall smiled she could see the looks of disbelief on the faces of those around her as they all tried to figure out how Harry could spare the life of the man who had took everything away from him. They however didn't know about Harry trying to curse Bellatrix at the ministry last year. Only she and Dumbledore had known that Harry had tried and failed something that had given them some cause to concern but as Dumbledore had pointed out to her the fact that the curse had failed proved Harry wasn't capable of hate, him sparing Pettigrew's life continued to show this.

"Professor Dumbledore did you receive Fawkes?" A rather quiet voice spoke up from Dumbledore's side. Dumbledore looked down at Hermione as a look of sadness crossed his face. "Yes child I received Fawkes, I have sent Alastor and several others to check out the homes. However I know of one family that perished at the hands of the death eaters tonight."

"Who's Albus?" It was McGonnagall that decided to voice what everyone else was thinking.

"The Dursleys. Bellatrix had brought in several bodies including Petunia's with her to hurt Harry. Petunia was the only one we recognised."

Silence broke out after that statement. Hermione bit her lip as she tried to stop herself from crying she had no idea if her parents were alive or had been killed. The silence was suddenly broken as the doors to the infirmary opened with a crash all eyes looked up at the doorway to see who had walked in. It was Snape and Remus. There was some confusion for a few minutes as Remus immediately went to check on Harry, while Narcissa ran to Snape all the while having questions fired at them from all sides. It was a furious yell from Pomfrey that made the group quieten down as they waited for the news it was Dumbledore who noticed a lack of a prisoner. "Severus, Remus may I ask as to what happened to Pettigrew?"

It was Snape who had decided to answer, "I'm afraid that Pettigrew is no longer with us Albus."

There were a few outcries as the group tried to process what they had been told. Hermione and Blaise shared an anxious look they knew Harry had battled him but Dumbledore had told them that Harry had spared his life so what happened had he escaped again.

"How?"

"After you left, Albus, Pettigrew tried to grab at Lupin's wand and managed to get to his feet, surprised me really I had thought he had lost too much blood to be able to do that but rats always do die struggling to the end. Anyway I stunned him and unfortunately for him the spell caused him to fall behind the veil. No chance of getting a body either I'm afraid…"

Snape looked at the faces around him he could see that the group were quite glad that Pettigrew was dead although they tried to hide their relief at the news. _'Bloody Gryffindors why don't they just admit their happy the bastards dead,' _he thought. Narcissa had a small smile, as did Blaise. Dumbledore had a look of confusion on his face something that really didn't suit the old man. The look disappeared, as he looked Snape in the eye. "Well that really is a shame but there isn't much we can do now."

Snape almost jumped as he saw Dumbledore give him a subtle nod of the head. _'He knows I lied.'_ Snape figured that if Dumbledore didn't say anything then he would stay silent over the whole affair he nodded back.

Dumbledore looked at the group, "I suggest we let the boys get their rest. Hermione as soon as I have news I will send for you child."

Hermione nodded. She was going to stay with Harry; she guessed Blaise would stay with Draco too. Dumbledore got up as he placed a hand on her shoulder then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. The action surprised her she had seen him often do that to Harry but never her. She almost missed what he whispered to her, "Have faith child."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and instantly recognised his surroundings. '_Not again!' _he thought when he realised he was in the hospital wing. Sitting up he groaned as his muscles protested at the movement. Looking around Harry noticed that Draco was asleep in the bed next to him; Blaise was also lying on the bed with an arm wrapped around Draco's waist. Harry wondered how she managed to do that and not have Madame Pomfrey come and yell at her although Harry knew just how stubborn the Slytherin could be when she wanted to.

Harry smiled as his gaze fell on a sleeping Hermione in a chair next to his bed. Harry leaned forward and took hold of Hermione's hand as he tried to remember just how he managed to end up in the hospital this time. It took a few minutes for him to remember all the events at the ministry, the trial, the Dementors and the attack. Looking at his girlfriend Harry remembered Fawkes arrival with the message that several order protected homes had been attacked Harry prayed that Hermione's family was safe. As if knowing she was being watched Hermione slowly opened her eyes once her sleepy brain registered that Harry was up she got up and threw herself into Harry's arms as she started to cry. Harry just held as he murmured comforting words to her a few minutes later she quietened down.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged, "Sore I guess. I'll survive. Any news?"

Hermione shook her head tears threatening to appear again. "No, Dumbledore said he sent some people round my house but I don't know about my parents yet."

"Well no news is good news at the moment Mione. We just need to keep faith at the moment."

"I know but I just can't…"

"I know…I know. Are Remus and Professor Snape back?"

"Yeah but Harry, Wormtail…"

Harry's eyes opened wide in alarm, "What about him, please tell me he didn't escape again."

"Harry no he's well he's dead."

"What happened, he was alive when I left him a little bloody since I cut his silver hand off but alive."

"Professor Snape said he tried to escape and stunned him but he fell into the veil."

"Just like Sirius…" Harry was silent for a few minutes as he tried to process everything that happened something didn't seem right about the whole thing but he decided to ignore it.

"To be honest Mione I'm glad his dead. I lost so much because of him but I couldn't kill him."

Hermione nodded she remembered about the Dursleys. "Harry I'm sorry about the Dursleys."

Harry gave her a half smile. "I didn't love them Mione, they were my family and I never loved them in fact a small part of me hated them for the way they treated me. But I never wanted this to happen. When I was younger I thought there was something wrong with me that was why my aunt never loved me but she was my family. The worst part of it is, is that I'm glad that it was them that Voldemort targeted and not Remus or Albus does that make me a bad person."

Harry had tears coming out by now as he struggled to keep his feelings in. Hermione opened her mouth to comfort him when somebody beat her to it.

"No it doesn't Harry, you can't help they way you feel," Dumbledore answered him. Hermione moved to the side slightly so Dumbledore could also sit down on the bed. Dumbledore pulled Harry into his arms as if he were a small child while Harry cried for his loss. Dumbledore wiped the tears away. "I'm also sorry for your family Harry, they didn't deserve what happened but don't blame yourself for the way you feel because the truth is they abused you as a child you have every right to hate them and… me for sending you there."

"I don't hate you, I never could and we've been through this before."

"I know we have Harry but like you I can't help the way I feel sometimes."

Dumbledore let Harry get up and compose himself.

"I actually came with some news." Here Dumbledore looked at Hermione, Harry immediately pulled her into his lap as they both braced themselves for the bad news.

"Hermione your parents are both alive and safe."

"Alive, they're okay?"

Dumbledore smiled as he nodded, "Yes child their alive. The death eaters attacked their surgery but unfortunately mistook your parents' business partner, a Mr. Gellar and his wife for your parents."

"Uncle Pete's dead," Hermione's voice shook slightly.

"I'm afraid so. I know you're probably anxious to meet your parents but you will have to wait until tomorrow night, there is going to be a meeting your parents will be at the safe house."

Harry squeezed Hermione's sides he was sorry that an innocent couple had died but was glad for Hermione.

"Who else died?"

Dumbledore sighed, "We don't know all the details yet but you will find out tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "I heard about Wormtail…"

"Ah yes I thought you would, I wanted to let you know that we should be able to clear Sirius' name. I know it may seem as too little too late but at least the world will know just how much of a good man he was."

Harry nodded he remembered swearing in front to the fountain in the ministry that he would help clear his godfather's name.

"What about Fudge's death who will be minister now?"

"The wizengamot wanted me to become minister but I naturally refused. Madame Bones has been placed as the new minister. She had my support and backing."

Harry agreed with that Madame Bones seemed like a fair woman. Dumbledore got up. "Try to get some more sleep. I've had you both excused from classes tomorrow but I still want you to attend your special lessons, including the ones with me, Harry."

Harry and Hermione both nodded as Harry lay back down on the bed. Hermione got up to sit back down on the chair when Harry stopped her. Hermione looked at him confused when Harry pulled her down gently down next to him. Hermione didn't say anything she simply kicked off her shoes as she got under the covers and hugged Harry close to her a few minutes later both were asleep arms wrapped around each other.

**(End of Chapter)**

Author's notes – 

Hi Guys I hope you enjoy this chapter it's not as long as some of the others but it seemed like a good place to stop. I know some of you expected the order meting to take place in this chapter but it is definitely in the next chapter!

Also just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will probably be up in the New Year now as things have become really busy now with Christmas and work. Also I'm going away on Christmas to meet my much-neglected family! I will still be working on Chapter 17 so it will be up as soon as I'm back PROMISE!

Thanks to Bukama who beta read this chapter.

As always please read and review!

Review Response's –

**Mrs C Lupin – **I knew you'd like that! Thanks for continuing to enjoy this story and for reviewing!

Hermione Green – The order meeting will definitely be in the next chapter. One reason for not having it in this one is that some of it will be amusing and with all that happens in this chapter it just seemed really out of place. 

**Honoria – **Thanks for reviewing the story and for sticking with it till the end of the of chapter 15. I know that there are a lot of people who like Ron as yourself but I have mentioned more than once that I really do not like Ron and as such I will give a rather biased view of him. I will try and make it as realistic as I possibly can though. As for Harry becoming Quidditch captain you said that it should be Ron as he understands strategy better. Where has Ron ever shown that he understands strategy? Fine when he plays chess but that isn't a reason to go and make him captain there more to being a captain than just strategy you need to understand the game and players and be a leader that can bring the best out of those around them. Ron does not have that ability.

Thanks for the comment about Blaise. Draco does not know about Tonks yet but will meet her soon.

**Athenakitty – **I will write about Christmas and Hermiones presents not in the next chapter but in the one after that. The Weasleys will get a talking to in the next chapter. The chamber of secrets will be in the next chapter as well.

**Inferno-Dragonz** - Man that is harsh! LOL I'll see if I can work in those torture suggestions in some how. ChoChangLookAlike – I hope you got to read chapter 14, not sure quite what happened there. If you still cant read it let me know and I'll email it to you. Glad you liked the chapter. 

**Xyverz – **I try to make the story as grammatically correct as I possibly can but I do make mistakes her and there which I may not pick up on. English was never my best subject bit I will try my best.

**Citan** – I've always thought there was more to Draco then what we see in the books and like Snape I think he's a really interesting character. 

**MeggPlant - **That's exactly how I feel about Molly Weasley! I mean I don't hate her I just think she's a rather overbearing type of woman. She reminds me of parents who try to make their kids famous stars and stuff at a very young age and try to live their lives through them. I really feel sorry for kids like that who are not allowed to act their age. Glad you liked the chapter.

**The Magic Bringer –** Okay first of all this might just be me being really stupid but what the hell does Mary Sue mean? I've seen it written down and that but never quite got it. So I'm asking please explain that to me before it drives me crazy!!!! Aye I know what you mean by Dumbledore I've also read several stories where Dumbledore is evil but I cant help it I still like his character! Glad you liked the fic.

**Wytil – **Thanks for the info. My migraine is now thankfully gone so I'm much better.

Also thanks to – **jcbna, Talons, Ciara, Ezmeralda, Blindjedi, beauty78900102, Shea Loner, Egyptian Flame, gaul1, coriel/elisandra1, Chantale-of-da-last-generation, Crissy Potter, Eternamente, tish tosh, Treck, Harrie, ScrewyLouie12, plutochild, Vegita 43, Rkhiara, Neale, Legionsking, power2carebears, fairylights73, **and **Lydia Blue **for their reviews.

Chapter 17 up soon.

What to expect – The long expected Order Meeting, Old Voldie and the trip to the chamber of secrets.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

**Chapter 17**

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes tiredly as he got up to face the aftermath of what had happened at the ministry following Fudge's death. Although Dumbledore was sorry that Fudge had been killed in such a way the truth was that it had made things a little easier for them to get a good minister of magic. In hindsight Voldemort may realise that Bellatrix's actions would cost him, as it was an incompetent minister that allowed him to get away with so much for a year. Still Dumbledore was pleased that Madam Bones was sworn in so easily it hadn't allowed the public time to panic and many had already accepted that there was now a new minister.

Putting on some new robes Dumbledore hurried towards the infirmary he wanted to catch up with Harry before he was released. Dumbledore had just arrived at the infirmary before he heard his name being called turning he was surprised to see Minerva.

"Good Morning Minerva you're up early."

McGonnagall gave him a tired but amused smile. "Morning to you to Albus I guess you're going to see the children," she said as she nodded towards the infirmary doors. Dumbledore nodded as he led them into a small empty room

"I wanted to see them before I leave for the ministry there are still several issues that I need to deal with along with Minister Bones… especially before the order meeting"

McGonnagall scowled she wasn't looking forward to the meeting at all. There were going to be several unpleasant issues raised, Severus on the other hand was looking forward to the fireworks. Ever since Severus had made peace with Harry and found Narcissa he had developed a rather strange sense of humour.

"Is it a good idea to have the meeting so soon? I mean tensions are pretty high at the moment and some of the members have lost family."

"I know Minerva but there are issues that we must discuss immediately and to also show support to those who have lost members we need to show them they are not alone in their grief."

"I suppose Harry and Hermione will also go to headquarters," she asked

Dumbledore nodded. "Along with Narcissa, Draco and Miss Zabini. Narcissa and Harry will also be joining the order. The others for now will not, although Harry will probably bring Hermione up to speed with anything. Hermione will also be able to meet her parents there too."

Minerva was silent for a few moments as she went through everything in her head. "Molly won't be pleased."

"She will be even less pleased when she finds out that the twins are also joining the order… Oh well I'll be leaving you now Minerva we will talk later."

**(Next scene)**

Harry felt peaceful and warm he smiled and was reluctant to wake very rarely did he feel such peace after sleep more often than not he was plagued with awful nightmares. Harry smiled and moved towards the warm thing that was lying in his bed his still fuzzy brain pulled it closer to his body as he let out a moan of pleasure. It was the gasp that came from the thing in his arms that told him that something wasn't quite right. Harry opened his eyes to find that he had Hermione in his arms and he had pulled her right up close to his body. Hermione's back was to him so Harry loosened the tight hold that he had on her and slowly turned her around so she was facing him. Hermione's eyes were wide open as she stared at Harry who in response leaned down to kiss her. The two kissed for several minutes before Harry pulled away from her. "Good Morning."

"Morning, Harry how are you feeling?"

Harry smiled, "Wonderful."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's words seriously the man had no sense of timing at all, "Really Albus you could have knocked."

Dumbledore smirked causing Harry to blink to see if he was imaging things nope the man was definitely smirking. "Exactly what on, Harry? You are in the hospital wing after all. Besides I coughed several times loudly funny how love makes one blind and deaf umm…"

Harry simply stuck his tongue out in response as Hermione buried her head in his chest embarrassed about being caught in such a situation by the headmaster. Dumbledore laughed. "You really should count your blessings that it's myself that found you and not Poppy or Minerva, not only would they have lectured you on appropriate behaviour but would most likely give you the talk."

Harry shuddered at the thought of the two giving him a talk on sex they would probably end up traumatizing them both for life.

"Jokes aside how are you feeling, any side effects from yesterday?"

"I'm fine Albus, I had a good nights sleep?"

"Good I wanted to speak to you regarding several things. Do you think we can talk somewhere more comfortable and private perhaps?"

Harry nodded as he willed the door to his room to appear as soon as it came he got up and walked towards it, as did Dumbledore then looked at Hermione who was still sitting on the bed.

"Aren't you coming?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'll cover for you with Madame Pomfrey. Besides I thought I'll wait for Draco and Blaise while you both talk."

Harry nodded as he walked through the door followed by Dumbledore.

As soon as the two were in the living room Harry's parents who wanted to know what had happened immediately greeted them. Dumbledore spent several minutes relaying the events to the two as Harry made himself comfortable. When it came to telling Lily about Petunia Dumbledore's voice shook slightly Harry watched as his father comforted his mother over her sister's death.

When it came to what had happened in the room with the veil it was Harry's turn to tell them what had happened even Dumbledore was not fully aware of all that had happened unlike the others Lily wasn't surprised to know about Wormtail's infatuation with James Potter.

"I always suspected it but passed it off as a childhood hero thing he had for James I doubt even James was aware."

"Still not to speak ill of the dead I believe it's best that Wormtail did not survive, I believe he had fallen too far and since he had repaid the life debt to Harry, he was a danger."

"I agree Godric perhaps it was for the best and since most of the wizengamot saw Peter Pettigrew alive and standing it will help to clear Sirius' name."

"When and how will we do that Albus?"

Dumbledore turned towards Harry slightly, "I wish to show the Madame Bones a pensive showing the memory of what happened in the shrieking shack that night including his confession of being the secret keeper and a death eater."

"Just Madame Bones, Albus why not the rest of the wizengamot?"

"I don't wish to take too much time Lily, there is a lot to sort out and I wish for Sirius to have his name cleared before those who are loyal to Voldemort can cause any trouble. I will be seeing Madame Bones in an hour or so Harry I want to take the memory extract from you and Hermione before I go."

Harry nodded.

"When are we going to headquarters?"

"This evening Minerva and Severus will escort you all to headquarters I also wanted to tell you Harry that if you wish you and Narcissa will also be inducted into the order tonight"

"The order?"

Harry was surprised after all until now he was told that he was too young to join the order as if reading his mind again Dumbledore answered, "You were not ready before besides as your guardian and with your parents approval I thought it was best… also I've learned from my mistakes."

Harry nodded and then winced slightly. "Do we have to do this tonight after all were you not going to talk to Mrs. Weasley about Narcissa tonight? She's going to flip even more when she finds about this."

"Molly is neither your guardian nor your mother Harry," Lily replied a little frostily. "She will simply have to get used to the idea."

**(Next scene) **

Madame Amelia Bones leaned back in her seat as she tiredly rubbed her eyes it had been a productive day and she had been able to sort out several issues along with Dumbledore and the rest of the wizengamot. There was still a lot to sort out Fudge had cocked up almost every department in the Ministry with his meddling to sort things out in the short time they had gone over all the heads of the department and kept all those that were loyal, any loyal to Fudge were moved to other departments. Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody on Dumbledore's advice were responsible for the auror division and for strengthening the number of aurors. Amos Diggory was responsible for providing portkeys and to improve security to all major wizarding areas in Britain. The strangest request was for Bill Weasley it was strange as Dumbledore had recommended Bill and not Arthur in Madame Bones' eyes but still Dumbledore must have his reasons. Bill was asked to work as a freelancer for the ministry and was to contact, along with Remus Lupin, other nations for help in the war and to also make contact with groups of people that the previous Ministry refused to have anything to do with such as the werewolf clans. Amelia knew that Bills brother Charlie worked with dragons and Dumbledore was looking into ways that magical animals such as thestrals, hippogriffs and even house elves could be used in the war. It was a strange move but one that if worked would completely confuse the enemy after all who would expect to be attacked by house elves? In return she had agreed to return several rights back to the werewolves that Umbridge and Fudge had taken from them.

Speaking of Umbridge she was missing even though Dawlish had stunned her in Hogwarts under Fudge's orders she was released and was now missing, Dumbledore had asked for her to be found and Auror Tonks was given the job.

No what had her thinking the most were the Weasleys and more specifically Arthur and Percy Weasley. Amelia wasn't stupid she knew that the Weasleys worked for Dumbledore and were loyal to them but although Arthur was given a better job he wasn't made head of a department even though he was capable. When she asked Dumbledore he simply replied that he had his reasons and said he had another job for Arthur, all he asked was that Arthur was given the same rights as any other head and that no one else knew about this. The other issue was Percy Weasley who was apparently suffering from extreme shock at Fudges death it was agreed that he was a liability and suffered from the same deluded beliefs that Umbridge and Fudge had. As result Percy was immediately demoted and was now going to work in centaur liaison division, it was harsh but it was hoped that he might learn from his experiences.

Amelia also wondered about Potter along with the rest of the wizarding world. She was amazed in the changes in him being under Dumbledore's wing, it surely was a good thing not just for him but also Dumbledore. He had fought well against the death eaters that day and was still learning so much, seeing him fight convinced her that there was a chance for them all to survive this war.

**(Next Scene)**

While Madame Bones was considering the events for the day Harry was having another one of his lessons but this one was different as it was with his father while Snape was also there to supervise. Since Godric had heard about what happened to Harry at the ministry and that he had been able to conjure a ball of fire he was determined to help Harry improve as much as possible.

"Okay Harry, focus on the fire from the fire place and will the fire to come towards you slowly."

Harry did as he was told and watched, as a small stream of fire seemed to separate from the rest and came towards him Harry watched as the fire wrapped itself around his wrist almost like a bracelet.

"Now concentrate on the flames and have it wrap around your hand instead."

Harry did as he was told, he now almost had a rope of fire in his hand although it was still attached to the fire in the fireplace but as Harry stared at the fire it separated leaving the rope of fire it was almost like Harry had a whip of fire.

"Now concentrate on the fire disappearing."

Harry concentrated and slowly the fire started to diminish and then faded away. Harry let out a sigh of relief it took a lot of concentration for him to get this right.

"Good now imagine the fire whip back in your hands remember how it felt."

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling it took several tries but he finally managed to have it back and make it disappear again.

"Well done son, I know how difficult it is to get that right, sit down the lesson is finished for now."

Harry sat down as Snape let out a sigh of relief.

"Not bad Harry you've improved rather a lot. Godric any idea as to how Harry was able to summon the ball of fire so quickly?"

"A few Severus one is that if you remember I placed certain information in Harry during my visit which he was subconsciously able to access two emotions he desired to protect Narcissa and forced his magic to adapt and provide him with the power he needed."

"So this is a normal reaction?"

Godric hesitated here slightly.

"What is it, father?"

"The only problem is that since your element or should I say the strength of your element seems to be linked to your emotions should you get angry or loose control you well…"

"I'll set things around me on fire?" Harry asked worried.

"Well…no you'll more likely set yourself on fire."

"Oh okay...WHAT!"

"Oh don't worry, it doesn't hurt you but you will look rather frightening to those around you. It's a rather good party trick if learnt well."

"So I'll just look like the human torch great how do I make it stop if that happens."

"Calm down."

Harry rolled his eyes as Snape smirked.

"We should leave Harry, its time to be in the great hall for the meal besides we will leave head quarters after this."

Harry nodded he didn't really want to go to the hall it would be the first time he would go there after the trial and he didn't want to be stared at more than usual still he had promised to meet Hermione there.

"I guess I will see you afterwards them to go to headquarters."

Harry wished his father goodnight and walked out of his room with Snape once out they walked to towards the great hall silently it was Snape who broke the silence, "Have you spoken to Weasley?"

"Ron? No."

"Umm, tonight should be interesting after all it will be the first time we will all be together…"

"You mean Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, there are others that don't completely approve she is simply the most vocal about it."

"Exactly what do they don't approve of?"

"Myself and Narcissa for a start, they also don't approve of you joining the order, they think you're too young."

"I thought nobody knew about that?"

"There have been suspicions for some time that Albus will ask you, especially since he can now make these decisions after becoming your guardian."

There wasn't any more time to talk as both had reached the great hall. As expected the room went pretty quiet. Harry and Snape both strode down the middle as Harry went to sit next to Hermione and Snape went up to the head table.

"Okay?"

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Yeah it was a good lesson I can't wait to show you what I learnt later."

Harry looked around the great hall thankfully most of the hall had now returned back to normal conversation he also noticed a few people missing.

"Where are Ron and the others?"

Harry had been surprised that Ron hadn't showed up at the hospital wing and 'attempt' to talk sense as he put it to Hermione again.

"I don't really know but they have all been acting really strange especially Parvati and Lavender they've been hovering around me all day trying to talk to me, thankfully Blaise was able to get rid of them. As for Ron, you might want to ask Professor McGonnagall"

"Minerva why?"

"According to Ginny, Ron was shooting his mouth off as usual and ended up with detention and one hell of a lecture he hasn't come down from the male dormitories since."

Harry and Hermione then turned towards their meals as they made small talk with Neville and Dean who were sitting by them. After the meal Harry and Hermione stayed sitting at the table as the rest of the hall emptied. Once the hall was relatively empty Snape walked towards them and escorted them up towards Dumbledore's office where the portkey to take them back to Grimmauld Place was.

Harry gave the password 'blood pop' and walked up knocking on the door inside the office was McGonnagall, Narcissa, Draco and Blaise.

"Ah you've all arrived excellent well we shouldn't waste any time."

Dumbledore pulled out a length of rope to which everyone grabbed hold off after a few seconds there was the tell tale pull behind their navel as they all arrived in a side street which was around the corner from number twelve Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore and Snape pulled out their wands as they cast notice me not charms so all the Muggles on the street would ignore them. McGonnagall and Dumbledore led the way as the group walked towards their destination.

"Where are we going?" Draco was slightly confused as far as he knew he was going to some sort of headquarters not taking a stroll down a Muggle street.

Harry grinned, "You'll see soon enough."

Soon enough Harry found himself staring at the doorway for number 12 he watched as Dumbledore handed Draco and the others a slip of parchment and watch their eyes widen in surprise as they finally saw the hidden property.

Dumbledore walked up towards the door and knocked hard as Kreatcher opened the door and the group walked in. Harry stayed behind slightly as he wanted to speak to Kreatcher.

"I remember this place I used to come here as a child," Narcissa commented in wonder, "Although it never looked as bright as this."

Things had certainly changed no longer was the rest of the house cold, dark and dreary it was bright and clean also Mrs Black's portrait was no longer in the hallway.

"Things have changed a lot Kreatcher."

"Yes Master Harry, there are two more new house elves here now and we cleaned when we knew you were coming back."

"Two house elves?"

"Yes Master, Dobby and Winky."

"We used to have a house elf called Dobby," Draco commented. Harry shared a look with Hermione. "It's the same house elf Draco. I tricked Lucius in freeing him."

"Well that's not a difficult thing to do," Snape commented. Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly as he led the group down the corridor. Harry was surprised as they went towards the room he had painted in the summer and not to the kitchen were the order meetings used to be held.

"I thought the new room was more suitable for us especially with the phoenix you painted Harry."

Harry nodded, again there were several changes to the room he had spent so much of his time in last summer. There was a big table in the room and several comfortable chairs and sofas about.

"Harry you painted this!"

Narcissa was amazed at the detailed paintings on the walls, she recognised the painting of Hogwarts but it was the phoenix that caught her eye. It seemed so lifelike.

"It was a hard summer, painting helped."

Narcissa looked at Harry and nodded she had already been told by Severus just how much Harry had changed over the summer and the reasons why.

Narcissa walked up to Harry and gently pulled him into a hug. Harry stiffened at first he was still not used to affection being shown to him but them relaxed into the hug.

"I miss him too unfortunately I was never able to show Sirius how much I cared for him, circumstances at the time were just too difficult."

Harry nodded he could understand. Narcissa was already under pressure then to keep her friendship with his mother secret and Sirius… well he may not have been able to keep her real loyalties secret. It was far safer for Sirius to also assume that Narcissa was a loyal wife to Malfoy and a typical pureblood.

Harry pulled away and smiled to show his gratitude Snape walked up to them and placed an arm around Narcissa and a hand on Harry's shoulder, which he squeezed before leading Narcissa to a seat on the table. Dumbledore also sat down at the table at the end. The others took that as a cue to sit down McGonnagall sat down to the left of Dumbledore and Severus, Narcissa, next to her. Dumbledore spoke up, "Hermione, Draco, Blaise, unfortunately you will not be joining the order meeting for the time being although I am sure that you will most likely be inducted at a later date and will be filled in on what is going on. Could you three please leave the room for the duration of the meeting?"

The three nodded they didn't bother to grumble or protest but simply accepted, Hermione smiled reassuringly at Harry before she left. Harry walked towards the table aiming to sit next to Narcissa when Dumbledore stopped him. "Harry, can you sit on my other side please?"

Harry was slightly confused but agreed he had thought that most likely Moody would sit next to Dumbledore he wasn't the only one McGonnagall and Snape shared a significant look.

Nevertheless Harry did as he was told and sat down next to Dumbledore. Harry looked towards McGonnagall, again she was throwing Dumbledore a rather exasperated look it reminded Harry of the looks that Hermione would throw him and Ron every time they did something she disapproved of. Eventually Dumbledore decided to comment and asked her in a rather too innocent voice, "Is something the matter Min?"

"Really Albus tensions are going to be high as it is and you're sitting Harry next to you? And don't call me that!"

"I really don't see what the problem is Min… sorry, Minerva I simply want my son sorry charge next to me," Dumbledore stressed the son part causing Harry to smile.

"Albus you know as well as I do that the positions next to you are normally for those who will help you run the order, more you have Harry sitting on your right signifying that should anything happen to you Harry is your heir to the position of head of the order. Also shall I add the fact you have never had someone sit there yet as you know no one else was ready for that position."

"Well Harry is my heir anyway."

Snape snorted and tried to cover it up by coughing as Dumbledore continued to wind McGonnagall up, "I'm sorry Minerva but I haven't asked Harry to sit by me for that reason I simply want him next to me that's all."

McGonnagall stared hard at Dumbledore as if to see if he was telling the truth.

"Very well but Molly is going to scream."

"Well I believe she was planning to do that anyway."

Thankfully for Dumbledore the door interrupted McGonnagall for continuing to yell at Dumbledore as the members of the order started to enter. Everyone stared in surprise when they see Narcissa and Harry were there, including where Harry was sitting. Remus raised both eyebrows and McGonnagall threw Dumbledore a look, which clearly said 'I told you so'. Remus sat next to Harry and started to ask if he was feeling fine from the attack. Harry smiled and reassured him that he was fine as he started to watch everyone come in. Harry recognised most of the members that had come in although he was surprised at a few. He wasn't aware that Mr. Diggory, Luna's father and Neville's grandmother were part of the order. Moody had taken the opposite head of the table he had Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks sit next to him Shacklebolt and Tonks were both dressed in black and looked tired and ill, both had lost family members. Harry waved at Mudungus Fletcher who came in Harry was positive that the man was slightly drunk. Fred and George Weasley walked in there were several raised eyebrows at that especially as they were wearing dark cloaks and had hats on disguising the easily detected Weasley hair. The twins ignoring everyone walked up to Remus and sat down next to him it was a good position as they were not visible unless you were sitting down at the table and saw their faces. There were only a few places left at the table as the last group walked in consisting of Bill, Charlie, Author and Molly Weasley. The four hurriedly gave their apologies for being late and sat down. Harry subconsciously leaned back and crouched slightly hoping that Remus would hide him slightly until Albus announced him.

Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening all of you and thank you for coming tonight I know for some of this is a difficult time both there are several issues that we needed to go over tonight. First of all as you know that while the majority of us were attending the trial at the ministry, death eaters attacked several homes and some of us lost family members. There were also some casualties at the battle in the ministry although the numbers could have been a lot higher… the following people were unfortunately attacked and killed…" Harry tried to listen to Dumbledore give the victims names but they all sort of blurred around twenty people were murdered by the death eaters before they got to the ministry including Harry's family, Mrs Figg, Shacklebolt lost a brother and his youngest son. Tonks' father was murdered and Hermione's uncle and aunt. There were some other names that Harry didn't recognise it was believed that the death eaters had attacked some random Muggles. In the battle at the ministry twenty people were badly injured and at St Mungo's and ten people lost their lives. None of the names Harry recognised. Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore, "…Thirty people lost their lives in the last few hours I ask that we do not let their sacrifices go in vain and lose hope. Instead become more determined to end this war and Voldemort once and for all."

Dumbledore paused to see the reactions of all those present there were several upset faces and Tonks was quietly crying. Dumbledore gave the tables a few moments to gather their emotions.

"There are several issues that we need to go through tonight some pleasant others not so. To start with the pleasant I wish to announce that we have some new members being inducted today they are Narcissa Black, Simone and Alastor Zabini, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley and… Harry James Gryffindor Potter."

Harry started to mentally count '1… 2… 3.'

"WHAT!"

**(Next Scene)**

Half an hour previously…

After leaving the meeting room Hermione led the other two back into the kitchen there were two reasons one it was a warm and inviting room two they were in a good position to see anyone who entered the house.

"So whose house is this?" Blaise asked breaking the silence.

"Harry's godfather Sirius Blacks but I guess it now belongs to Harry. It's used as a meeting place for the order members."

"I wonder what they talk about?" Draco asked.

"I don't really know last year we used one of the twins inventions 'extendable ears' and used them to eavesdrop on the room but we were caught out. Mostly they just talk about attacks and what to do regarding Voldemort. Although today I guess they will probably talk about the attacks and the new members."

Blaise looked up interested, "New members? I know there will be Harry and Narcissa any more?"

"Us."

Blaise turned towards the door shocked. "Mum? Dad?"

Blaise got up, ran to them and hugs her parents.

"What are you doing here?"

Alastor Zabini answered, "Dumbledore told us about the order and invited us to be members."

They spent the next few minutes talking and Draco and Hermione quietly greeted them. Once the Zabini's left it was Hermione's turn to be excited as her parents were ushered into the room by Bill Weasley who hurriedly left to get to the meeting. Hermione held onto her parents gratefully thankful that they were still with her. She introduced them to her friends and the three house elves that were still in the kitchen as they sat down. Hermione explained to her parents what had happened during the trial and why they were here. The conversations were suddenly brought to a halt when they heard a yell, "WHAT!"

Draco turned towards Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione took a deep breath. "That was Mrs Weasley and I'd guess she found out that Harry is about to become a member."

The group continued to listen, the Grangers in alarm as the woman continued to shout without pausing.

"Good lord is that woman even breathing?"

Hermione looked at her dad, "I'm sure things are going fine…"

She broke off, as there were several other voices now shouting too, things went quiet before a few moments before the yelling resumed again. Hermione recognised Harry's voice and then there was silence. The group looked at each other in alarm just what was going on in there.

**(Next Scene)**

"…WHAT!" Molly Weasley was up on her feet in an instant. "What do you mean Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked at Molly. "I thought I had made things quite clear Molly the twins, Narcissa, the Zabini's and Harry are going to be inducted into the order."

Molly Weasley was shaking in rage and her face was almost as red as her hair. "How could you? How could you invite those damn Slytherins to become members, they are not trustworthy, it's bad enough that we had to have Snape around and Narcissa Malfoy? You invite a Malfoy! Why don't we just send 'you know who' an invitation too!"

"Molly all of these people are trustworthy I'd have thought that the trial yesterday would have proven to you Narcissa's innocence," he answers calmly.

"The trial was a lie and as for her being Harry's godmother, I don't believe it she's somehow manipulated her way into this."

Remus spoke up then, "It's not a lie Molly, Narcissa and Lily were best friends and Narcissa is Harry's godmother I know because I was there for the ceremony. Lily had cast a memory charm on me afterwards. I had the charm recently broken."

"And as for the Slytherins as you put it Molly. The Zabinis are just as against Voldemort as we are they have every right to be here and will no doubt be valuable members to the order. Severus has risked his life for us again and again to be a spy! A spy so that you and your children can sleep in safety at night."

Dumbledore, to the rest of the order, still seemed relatively calm as opposed to Molly Weasley but Harry could see the difference, as could McGonnagall as they shared a look. Molly Wesley however was not finished, "Safety you talk about my childrens' safety my son Ronald has been in the hospital wing so many times whilst at school including his first year. My daughter ended up in the chamber of secrets and almost killed; Fred and George were forced to flee your school, because of you Percy isn't at home. If it wasn't bad enough that Bill and Charlie are in the order you're dragging another two of my sons into this and Harry they're just children, not your tools. No I forbid it Fred, George get up, you're coming home, Harry dear you too and this isn't a place for you. I don't know what Dumbledore has been telling you or brain washing you into believing but this isn't your war."

For a few moments there was silence as the order tried to wrap their minds around what Molly was saying and then there was shouting as several order members all yelled their opinion. Harry who stared wide-eyed at the order was more indignant then anything at still being referred to as a child despite everything he had done. The twins stared at their father who simply looked on helplessly. Snape simply looked on in glee, Harry noticed his godmother elbowing him to try to make it less obvious. In the end Dumbledore decided to stop things before they went any further.

"QUIET! Molly, Ronald wasn't forced to go and do any of the things that has landed him in the hospital wing he did those of his own free will. I never gave Ginny that diary, Lucius did and it isn't up to me whether your daughter decides to tell her mother that she found a strange diary or not. Percival is not at home due to his foolish and short-sighted beliefs. William and Charlie are adults they are not tied to your apron strings Molly; they are free to do as they wish. Frederick and George are off age and no longer at school. They left Hogwarts of their own accord to achieve their dreams. Dreams that you were against! As for Harry, Molly, you are not his mother his guardians have already given their permission to be in the order and Harry has more right to be in the order that anyone else here. Had Harry been in the order last year we may mot have had the differences that we did and Sirius may have not been lost to us."

"Sirius died not because Harry wasn't in the order but because he was foolish enough to go the ministry that irrationality is exactly why he was never a suitable guardian for Harry. I dread to think what Lily and James thought of when they made that man Harry's godfather." Molly gasped when she realised what she had said, she never liked Sirius too much but didn't want her feelings to be known, as soon as she finished speaking she found herself being shouted at by all side including a fuming Narcissa, Tonks and Remus who immediately stated to defend Sirius.

Harry stared at Molly he couldn't believe what she had said about Sirius, she was there when he was suffering from depression and she accused him of not being a suitable guardian! He could feel himself getting angry and that same feeling that he had during the battle at the ministry was starting again before he could stop himself he yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SIRIUS!"

The order went silent as Harry's voice somehow magnified and was louder than them all Molly simply stared back at Harry in astonishment.

Dumbledore was about to Harry to sit down again when McGonnagall grabbed hold of his arm in alarm. "Albus look at Harry!" she whispered fiercely.

Dumbledore stared at Harry at first he couldn't see what the matter was then he noticed that Harry was glowing a very faint red colour that kept fading in and out. Dumbledore was aware of what was happening and that it was due to his fire elemental abilities if he didn't calm Harry down then the whole order would find out about his ability and it wouldn't be kept as a hidden advantage. Reaching out he grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him close to attempt him to calm down.

"Harry calm down your glowing red, you don't want the order to find out about your ability, do you?"

That seemed to work as Harry took a few deep breaths and the faint glow stopped entirely. Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief as thankfully it had been faint and the only people that were near enough were those who already knew apart from Narcissa but she would stay quiet about it till she could ask then in private.

Harry's next words shocked most of the order to their core as they were hissed out in such a cold tone that it sent shivers down their spine, "Mrs. Weasley, you will not talk to me again unless it directly relates to order business and you will be allowed in the house again with the sole exception for order meetings and you will enter seconds before it starts and leave the moment it ends. Should you break any of my commands the only order meetings you will be attending will be those that are not held here. Is that clear?"

Weakly she nodded clearly shocked.

Arthur tried to protest but was interrupted by Harry, "You're in my house, the house of the late Sirius Black the very man you just insulted. You will respect my wishes or leave." If his tone were cold before then it would be freezing in hell right now.

Dumbledore turned his attention back towards the rest of the order, "Everyone that I spoke about will be joining the order and that is final, they are all trustworthy and will bring several advantages to us all in the war. Already the twins have come up with several ideas and weapons that we can use, Narcissa and the Zabinis all have valuable contacts and as for Harry… I am aware that some of you think he is too young but this is Harry's war it always has been. You may not know the contents of the prophecy but accept that Harry plays a vital part in this he will be joining the order."

All the new members then had to take veritaserum and were checked on their loyalty all passed, then there was a simple vow they had to take and that was it.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the attacks and what to do in future reference. Harry was interested to hear some of the roles that the members had, Remus was to continue to make contacts with as many different groups as possible to get allies. Bill and Charlie were trying to get foreign witches and wizards to join the order. Mudungus was told to keep an eye and ear out for the going on's in Knockturn Alley. All those involved in the ministry were asked to keep a lookout for potential spies for Voldemort there.

Finally the meeting was finished and several members hurried out to get back to their homes and jobs a few strangers came up to Harry and shook his hand welcoming him. Tonks gave him a hug and Harry asked if she was doing all right she simply nodded and went to talk to Remus. Moody cam over and shook Harry's hand before he left he spoke rather quietly to him, "The rest of them might not know about what sitting to Dumbledore's right means but I do sonny… welcome to the order."

Harry simply smiled and nodded he noticed the Weasleys were about to leave when Dumbledore asked them to stay behind.

Waiting for the others to leave the only ones left in the room were Harry, Snape, McGonnagall, Dumbledore and the six Weasleys, Narcissa and Remus had excused themselves and hurried out of the room.

"What is this about Dumbledore?" It was Arthur Weasley who decided to ask what was on the mind for all the other Weasleys.

"I'm afraid this is a rather sensitive issue and one that I have to admit have been putting off for sometime but I must mention it."

"Well what is it sir? Have we done something wrong?"

Dumbledore looked at Bill and smiled. "No William you haven't done anything my issue is that sensitive order information is somehow reaching outside."

"What? But how sir and what sort of information?"

Bill looked at Charlie in surprise; Dumbledore noticed that Arthur was shocked as well were the twins. Molly looked uncomfortable deciding to not beat around the bush. "Molly, why have you been telling your children sensitive information?"

"Dumbledore how can you accuse Molly of doing something like this. Molly has always tried to shield our children about what goes on in the order. She would never do something like this!" Arthur Weasley was indignant at the thought that someone could accuse his wife of such a thing.

"I'm afraid its true Molly informed Ronald about Narcissa's rescue and the fact that she was in Hogwarts Ronald then informed Percy who informed Fudge which led to this whole mess."

"Molly would never…Molly please tell me this isn't true?" Arthur stared helplessly at his wife he already knew that their position in the order was weak due to the Molly's outbursts but should this get out things would become so much harder for them.

"I have every right as a mother to warn my children of any possible dangers they may face at Hogwarts."

"Molly, in the last few weeks you and Ronald have let out several pieces of sensitive information, Ronald let it slip to a journalist that there was a prophecy involving Harry and Voldemort. Had it not been for the fact that I was able to keep the journalist to stay quiet Voldemort would have attacked your son in an attempt to see if he knew the prophecy. Molly, I must warn you, should I find that Ronald discloses any information I would be forced to suspend him and should you, I will have to take extreme measures."

"You can't do that to Ron, he's a good boy. I know that his having to cope with the fact that that Malfoy child is taking his best friends away from him…"

Harry decided to interrupt, "Mrs. Weasley any problems that Ron and I have don't have anything to do with Draco at all, it's because Hermione…"

"Hah I knew it! I knew that girl will cause a problem one day I should have realised it when she was stringing you and that Krum boy along and now she is playing with my son's heart."

"Mrs. Weasley, Hermione has never been involved with Krum. They simply went to the ball together and as for Ron, Hermione has never been interested in him nor has she ever given him any indication that she has."

"I would have to agree with Harry, Molly this idea that Mr. Weasley has that Miss Granger should be with him is all a figment of his imagination."

Harry was surprised to hear Snape speak he had barely spoken during the meeting.

"Harry you should be with someone better you should be with…"

"Your daughter," Snape drawled out and it seemed that he had hit the jackpot as Molly went red and shut up taking his chance Arthur jumped in, "Dumbledore, I apologise for what has happened I will be speaking to both my wife and sons. I'm afraid that we won't be joining you all for dinner tonight."

With that Arthur dragged his wife out of the room the Weasley boys all looked at each other then also got up after saying goodbye to the group.

"Well that was fun."

McGonnagall threw Snape a dirty look who was smirking at her.

"Well I guess we should join the others in the kitchen for dinner," Dumbledore commented as he got up and started to lead the others out of the room when he stopped and turned towards Harry.

"Oh by the way Harry I hope you remember that your girlfriend's parents will be joining us for dinner and meeting you properly for the first time."

This time Snape wasn't the only one that laughed at Harry who had paled.

**(Next Scene)**

Thankfully for Harry dinner had gone rather well. Hermione had stopped Remus from teasing Harry too much by making a few snide comments regarding Tonks so he soon backed off. Still Harry couldn't complain he had gone up and introduced himself to Hermione's parents who told them they were glad to finally meet some of her friends. It was only slightly awkward when Hermione admitted that Harry was her boyfriend Hermione's mother took the news well her father was a little more difficult. Still by the end of dinner Mr. Granger was convinced that Harry wasn't one of those guys who was simply after his daughter for one thing and was a well-mannered young man. The fact that he was the adopted son of the head master also went well in his favour. It was after dinner that Harry found himself standing in the hallway with Mr. Granger.

"Harry, I want to know one thing just where do yourself in the next five years?"

Harry was thoughtful for a few moments. "In all honesty sir I see myself teaching at Hogwarts I don't really wish to become a professional Quidditch player or become an Auror. I also see myself married to Hermione and perhaps with children."

Greg Granger had a sigh of relief. "Harry, I'm trusting you with my daughter, keep her safe and should you ever break her heart you will deal with me."

"I understand sir, Hermione is my life."

"Well just so that we both understand. Now we better go in before my wife is convinced that I've killed you."

The two walked back into the room Hermione immediately walked up towards Harry. "Everything okay?"

Harry smiled, "I think your dad just gave us his blessing."

**(Next Scene)**

While the order meeting had been going on there was also another type of meeting happening to be more precise a death eater meeting.

Voldemort stared at his followers several of them wear on the floor gasping and in pain from the repeated curse he had cast on them the worst off were Bellatrix and Malfoy. He glared at them. "Consider yourselves lucky that we managed to cause that brat some pain and took away his blood protection or I would have killed you for your failure to kill Dumbledore or the traitors on top of that we lost Wormtail who as useless as he was he was able to spy for us using his animagus form, didn't you Bella CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix screamed for several seconds before Voldemort removed the curse.

"Now I want more spies recruited in the Ministry, Dolores use your contacts and see who we can get on our side I want to know everything the ministry is planning, oh and my Hogwarts spy come here."

The spy for the Gryffindor house came forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"My lord," The spy murmured. Voldemort got up and paced the room.

"The plan that we discussed put it into action I will supply you with the potion and slip it into the mudbloods drink the night of the ball at Hogwarts I want a special Christmas for Potter's mudblood."

"As you wish my lord."

**(Next Scene) **

The next day found Harry busy explaining everything that had happened in the last few days to his parents due to the order meeting he had only been able to give a shortened version to the events but now explained everything in detail. His parents were saddened by the deaths but glad that everyone that was dear to their son survived. Lily wad partially amused with what had happened with the Weasleys although Harry just gave a quick version she was sure that Severus would give her a blow-by-blow account. Lily wasn't naturally a vindictive person but knowing that someone was trying to claim his or her rights on her son regardless of the fact that she was dead was a little hard to take. Then there was also the case that if Harry ever followed Molly's way he would never be prepared for that bastard and would most likely die.

Harry's lessons that day had gone well enough he had stayed up for most of the night to complete any work that head missed due to the last few days so he wasn't behind on any of the work he had also managed to win Gryffindor several house points in charms and defence classes. Potions was a treat Harry didn't remember ever having a more enjoyable lesson Snape seemed to enjoy being able to terrorise some of the Slytherins students such as Parkinson and Nott for a change. There was also no DA that night so Harry and Dumbledore decided that this was a perfect opportunity for them to be able to visit the chamber of secrets. Harry knew that McGonnagall, Snape and Hermione were also planning to come he debated whether to invite Draco and Blaise then decided not to for now. The plan was for Harry to meet with the others in Dumbledore's office after curfew so they didn't run into any unsuspecting students even so Hermione and McGonnagall were taking his invisibility cloak as the other three could turn themselves invisible.

Checking the time Harry hurried out of the room and took the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Harry right on time, I trust you've had a pleasant evening."

Harry nodded there was only himself and Dumbledore in the room so they passed the time making small talk ten minutes later the other three in the party also arrived. Harry handed his head of house and girlfriend his cloak, McGonnagall contemplated lecturing Harry over the cloak but decided not to bother. Hermione watched in fascination as she watched the other three turn invisible and threw Harry a look which clearly said he better teach her how to do that.

Moving to the third floor corridor went quick and as soon as they were in the group made sure they were visible again thankfully Moaning Myrtle wasn't there.

"Salazar Slytherin hid the entrance to the chamber of secrets in a girls' toilet?" Snape asked amazed.

"No wonder no one ever found it who would ever think to look for it here?"

Harry smiled and then looked down at the taps with the snake engraving once again imagining that they were real snakes he hissed at them.

"What's the password Harry?"

Dumbledore asked him curious to find out what Slytherin would choose.

"It's quite simple really Albus it's open."

The group minus Harry watched in fascination as the sinks opened up revealing a tunnel they watched as Harry jumped in it and took it as their cue to follow him. Hermione grimaced as she spun down the tunnel faster and faster and couldn't help screaming, she realised that the others were also yelling out. She reached the bottom and held her arms out excepting to hit the floor hard but was surprised to see Harry had conjured some pillows to soften their landing. Casting a cleaning charm she looked around the tunnel in interest and slight disgust.

"Well follow me."

The group followed Harry each person trying to wrap their heads around the fact that a twelve-year-old student had come down here alone. Up ahead they found part of the passage way blocked slightly with rubble.

"This is where Lockhart tried to erase mine and Ron's memories."

The group nodded as Albus sent a few spells at the pile a few seconds later there was enough space for them all to go through. Following the twisty path Harry came towards the final doorway that led to the tunnels and again hissed the password. They walked into what was a large chamber.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets."

The group ignored Harry as their attention was drawn to a the basilisk a very big and dead basilisk it was McGonnagall that found her tongue first, "Is that the…"

"Yes."

"And you fought that?"

"Yep."

"And you killed it and survived?"

"Yep."

"I think I need to sit down?"

Snape mean while was caught up in the fact that right before him were several rare and valuable potion ingredients. "Albus, I hope you don't mind looking yourselves but there are potion ingredients I wish to collect."

"Not at all Severus, help yourself although I would recommend casting a bubblehead charm."

Snape nodded and practically ran towards the beast. The others watched him in amusement.

"Well Harry what do you recommend we see?"

"I want to check by Salazar's statue sir, there is nothing special in any of the tunnels and I believe if Rowena wanted me to come here it was to find something."

The others nodded and walked towards the statue of Salazar pausing for a few moments to take a good look at the man. It was Hermione who finally found what they were looking for at the back by the side of the statue was a door. Harry tried pushing it open then tried parsletongue again that seemed to work as the door slowly opened. Walking in it seemed that they had entered a small office as there were books lying everywhere including a few objects and a comfortable ornate desk. There were also signs that someone else had been in this room before.

"I guess Tom must have found this room."

"I agree this is where he must have learnt a lot of the dark arts," Dumbledore commented.

The group split up as they tried to look through the objects it was Hermione's anxious shout that made everyone run up to her.

"What is it Hermione?" McGonnagall was the first to get to her and the first to ask.

"I've found Salazar Slytherins personal diaries but look what's in it."

Harry took the book and stared at the page, on it was a pencil drawing an extremely accurate one Harry immediately recognised the person Salazar had drawn.

"Mum?"

**(End of Chapter)**

Hi I'm back hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you guys! Hope you all had a good Christmas and holiday but didn't the week coming back from holiday drag! Honestly it was like I was never away from work and was doomed to be there forever!

Anyway this time everything that I said would be included in this chapter was. I hope I managed to write the order meeting well enough.

Thanks to my beta reader Bukama and thanks to Toni for the help.

As always please read and review!

Review Response's –

**Mrs C Lupin – **Sunny Orlando! Some people have all the bloody luck! It was bloody freezing where I was. Scotland is a cool place but god is it cold! LOL Hope you had a good holiday.

**Athenakitty – **Sirius will have his name cleared as for what to do next well you will have to wait and see.

**Hermione Green – **Hope you liked the order meeting and the explanation of why Ron didn't come to the hospital wing. Expect a lot more of Ron soon.

**BferBear **– I know I'm terrible.

**ChoChangLookAlike – **I've read a lot of fics where Peter was in love with Lily but I always wondered what if it was the other way round as Peter certainly seemed to hero worship James. I thought it would be poetic justice for Peter to go the same way as Sirius but at the hands of Remus. I thought about it being Bella but I have special plans for her. Expect more on Ron and his friends. Thanks for the review.

**Locathah – **I'm so glad that you sent me a review I had meant to mention that I was influenced by a certain Buffy episode at the last chapter but completely forgot for that I apologise. As for why was Remus channelling Rupert Giles well there seems to be several similarities between the two both are acting as mentor/father figures to people who are destined to save the world. Both have taught their charges necessary skills that save them Giles with the training and Remus with the patronus charm. Both seem to be the gentle types but have a hidden dark side Giles as Ripper and Remus in his werewolf form.

**Darak** – You know its funny you would mention books being found especially with the end of the last chapter. Cliffhangers? Well… expect more HA HA!

**Imill123 – **Its funny you said that about the Slytherins as I've been trying to show that not all Slytherins are bad, yes the majority do seem to be like that but not all. More Ron and Percy coming up.

**Wytil – **There will be more on the chamber in the next chapter.

**The Magic Bringer – **Thanks for telling me it makes a lot more sense now.

**Ranko Urameshi – **Err thanks for the review glad you like the story. (Oh by the way I just brought that book too haven't started to read it yet though)

Also thanks to – **Treck, jcbna, Ezmeralda, Harrie, pheonixelemental, Talons, DoomIceGaze, beauty78900102, ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies, Rkhiara, Fire Gazer, shdurrani, J, JeSsEmCcArTnEyRuLeZ, debz,**

**Katy-ster687, Sirenia, LadyLuck13, Joanna, knuckz, phoenixfeather6988, Beth5572, schmanski, WriterLady1031, CounterSheep123, sphinxey, tom, brokentoy19, vanilllaqueen11, wyadra **and** kiayea **for their reviews.

Chapter 18 up soon.

What to expect – Shopping, DA duels, Slytherins diary and more on the phoenix child.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

**Chapter 18**

_The group split up as they tried to look through the objects it was Hermione's anxious shout that made everyone run up to her._

"_What is it Hermione," McGonnagall was the first to get to her and the first to ask._

"_I've found Salazar Slytherins personal diaries but look what's in it."_

_Harry took the book and stared at the page, on it was a pencil drawing an extremely accurate one Harry immediately recognised the person Salazar had drawn._

"_Mum?"_

Harry stared at the drawing in disbelief but there it was clear as anything an almost perfect drawing of his mum.

"What's going on who shouted?"

Harry turned around as Snape ran into the room the others all stared at him blankly until Harry showed him the drawing.

"Lily? Where did you find this? What book is it?"

"It appears to be a book that Salazar Slytherin wrote possibly his personal diaries," Dumbledore answered. Dumbledore turned and waved his wand as a trunk appeared in the room he then waved his wand again as all the books in the room flew and arranged themselves in the trunk including the one Harry was holding in his hands.

"It would be best that we check the rest of the chamber for anything valuable and leave. Severus salvage what you can off the beast and then get rid of it. Minerva, Hermione check the rest of the chamber try to find if any of these tunnels lead to the outside I wouldn't put it past Tom to try to enter Hogwarts from here if he could. Harry and I will check the rest of this room."

"The group nodded as each ran to do their different tasks Harry turned towards Dumbledore as he opened his mouth when he was stopped.

"Not now Harry, it would be best that we talk about this later in your rooms."

With that the two wizards turned and silently started to work. Aside from books there seemed to be several potion ingredients and some cauldrons it was obvious that Tom had brewed several potions hidden in this room. There were also several artefacts that seemed to reek of dark magic Dumbledore placed them all in a separate trunk that he conjured. Despite all that they found Harry still had the feeling that they were missing something important that there was something else that he had to find. He voiced his concerns.

"Has Hogwarts shown you anything?"

Harry shook his head besides he had the feeling that she wouldn't know anyway he started to search the room thoroughly even the walls and floors. When he eventually found something that didn't seem to fit, a painting that was on the wall at the back of the room. Harry walked up towards the wall as he held out his wand and muttered lumos. The wand glowed and allowed Harry to look at the painting it was of a young man his black hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was dressed entirely in black he had ice cold blue eyes and his lips were pressed together in a smile. Unlike all the other wizarding portraits that Harry had seen this one didn't move. Harry immediately recognised the man Salazar Slytherin he whoever looked nothing like the statue outside but more like the man that his father mock duelled in the dream that he had back at headquarters. Harry placed his hand on the portrait when it started to glow and the portrait disappeared instead in its place was a hole in the wall much like a hidden vault.

"Albus, quick over here!"

Dumbledore ran towards Harry as he saw the hole in it was something wrapped in a green velvet cloth Harry reached forward to touch it when Dumbledore pulled his wand back.

"Wait Harry let me check it for any spells."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore fired several spells at the cloth nothing seemed to happen when Dumbledore eventually nodded at him. Harry took it as a sign that it was safe to touch and leaned forward to pull away the cloth he immediately sucked in a deep breath as he saw what he had found there was a small hidden book and in the centre a diamond an extremely large diamond that seemed to glow in power. Harry picked up the diamond as glowing increased and then stopped. Dumbledore stared at the diamond in wonder.

"A power focus…"

"Albus?"

"A power focus Harry is extremely ancient magic it was where a powerful enchantment would be placed on large jewels, it would act as a powerful wand with the difference that the power of that spell would amplify several times."

"So if someone would cast say the killing curse…"

"It would be powerful enough to not only kill the person the spell aimed at but also anyone else it its general path."

Harry gulped at the thought of what Voldemort could do with such a powerful jewel.

"We should go."

Harry wrapped up the jewel again in its cloth and placed it in his pocket as he followed Albus out of the room who was levitating the trunks with him.

Once outside they noticed that Snape had gotten rid of the basilisk but there were several large jars. It also seemed that he had cut off much of the hide as well.

"Basilisk hide is more resistant than dragon hide it would protect us from several spells and would be invaluable as armour I salvaged as much as I could."

Harry stared at the small pile of hide regrettably.

"We should have tried to get the hide three years ago we would have had more."

Snape shook his head, "We wouldn't have been able to, the basilisks venom would have been released into its body upon death we couldn't have done anything even if we wanted to this is the normal amount you can safely salvage from a basilisk."

The group waited for several minutes when Hermione and McGonnagall appeared.

"Anything?" Dumbledore asked.

Both shook their heads as McGonnagall answered, "There are several tunnels but it looks as if they have all caved in or blocked up at some point or another still I placed some wards to let us know if anyone does come down here."

"Good thinking. I believe that we have found all that we need too let us return back to the tunnel."

The group walked back towards the tunnel that they had originally come in the trunks and ingredients still following behind them. Once back at the tunnel they came across a problem how to go back as last time Fawkes had taken Harry back.

"I can make my own way back, Albus. I suppose Fawkes will take you all."

Harry looked at Snape when realisation hit him. "You've perfected it, haven't you?"

Snape simply smiled when he started to turn into his animagus form once done the falcon turned and looked at them and nodded as it took off and flew up the tunnel. Dumbledore turned towards the group as Fawkes appeared.

"The tunnel is rather small and windy it would be safer if Fawkes took us in two groups. Harry, grab hold of one of the trunks, you and Hermione will go together."

Harry nodded as he grabbed hold of the trunk and Fawkes tail feathers Hermione's simply wrapped her arms around him as they took off. Soon Harry found himself in moaning myrtles bathroom when he heard a voice, "What took you so long?"

Harry simply shrugged when Fawkes reappeared again this time holding Dumbledore and McGonnagall both of who were red in the face Harry and Snape shared a knowing smile. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I believe we should head to Harry's room and leave the items there, Severus you may take your ingredients and we will decide what to do with the hide. It is quite late we will discuss everything that has happened tomorrow with Lily and Godric perhaps they can shed some more light on what we found."

**(Next scene)**

Harry groaned as he woke up it was Friday which meant he had the DA that night and worse than that there were going to be duels one of which was between Ginny and Blaise. After DA Harry along with the others who had joined him in the chamber of secrets were meeting him in his room to discuss all their findings.

Getting up from his bed Harry rushed and hurried to his bathroom and got ready as quick as possible the last thing he wanted was to be late for his lesson with Snape. His fencing lessons now simply consisted of just duelling as Harry was now more in need of experience. Sometimes Harry duelled Remus to make sure he didn't fall into the trap of becoming too comfortable with his opponent at others he duelled both Snape and Remus together. After that he had potions in which Snape had already told them that they were brewing a potion that could cure you from most common poisons however if brewed incorrectly it would become the very thing it was supposed to protect you from. Following potions was lessons with Minerva. Since finding out that Snape had completed his animagus form made Harry more determined to complete his own transformation. In DADA they had Moody whose favourite approach to the lesson was to hide in the classroom and attack the students randomly until he was taken down. More often than not Ron, Crabbe, Doyle and Pansy would end up being unconscious for most of the lesson. Finally ready Harry ran into his training room and groaned as facing him was Snape and Remus with swords Harry got into a defensive position as the two attacked at once.

**(Next Scene)**

"…Stupid old gits," Harry grumbled under his breath as he threw Snape dirty looks across the classroom as he rubbed his sore arms. Although he had won their duel he ended up being bruised quite badly. The worst of it was, when he won Snape hit him with the stunning curse slamming him into a wall and when Remus revived him he had to listen to a lecture worthy of Moody over 'constant vigilance'.

"Gonna get them back."

Hermione chuckled to herself as she listened to Harry mutter to himself she looked up and noticed professor Snape's amused smirk at them and rolled her eyes as he turned and started to yell at some unfortunate Ravenclaws in the class. Leaning towards Harry she placed her hand on his knee effectively shutting him up. "Harry as amusing as it is to listen to you, you need to pay attention to your potion the last thing I want is my date poisoning himself before the ball."

Harry rolled his eyes but never the less started to pay more attention to the potion and was glad to receive an Exceeds Expectation for his potion. Draco and Hermione of course achieved Outstanding but then again they were the two best students in the class. Harry smiled to himself when he remembered Draco telling them how he had successfully brewed Veritaserum two years ago. Hermione simply replied that she had brewed the polyjuice potion. Harry wished Colin were around at the time simply to take a photo of the look on Draco's face when he told him exactly why the potion was brewed.

"Why are you smiling?"

Harry smiled at Hermione as Blaise and Draco walked with him towards the great hall.

"Nothing I was just remembering the look on Draco's face when we told him about the polyjuice potion."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Ha Ha very funny at least I wouldn't have put a cats hair in the potion and end up with a tail."

"A tail who told… Harry!"

"I'm sorry Mione but he asked why you weren't around at the time we were interrogating him so I told him, besides you looked cute with a tail."

Draco and Blaise watched amused as Harry managed to pacify the angry Gryffindor, Hermione turned towards Blaise, "So Blaise… ready for the duel tonight. Ginny may be younger than us but she's feisty and well lets just say she takes after the twins."

Blaise nodded, "It should be a good duel, I haven't had a good challenge in a long time, Pansy and Millicent aren't exactly good duellists."

"Umm, I can believe that, besides we may be able to get two duels today it should be fun. Harry, what are we going to learn today?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments; "Mostly offensive spells today and make everyone practise the patronus again of course."

Draco looked interested, "What sort, after all we need to remember what sort of people we would have to use such spells against."

Harry sighed that was exactly the problem he was trying to sort out. "That's were the trouble is tonight shouldn't be too much of a problem as we would go over cutting curses, bone breaker curses, etc… but If we go over anything stronger well lets just that information would get back to certain people."

Draco nodded his understanding he and Harry were walking together slightly behind the two girls as they discussed the duel that night.

"Let me guess Nott."

"Amongst others."

"Why not simply bar them?"

"I can not well not without a good excuse anyway. I had been hoping that they would start a fight or say something that would let me, but up until now they've been behaving so I can't throw them out."

Draco smirked which made Harry stare as it seemed much more like a smirk that Sirius would make just before playing a prank. 'Well they are from the same family,' Harry thought fondly.

"What if they were, I don't know, encouraged to show their true colours?"

Harry stopped and gave Draco a hard look. "What exactly are you planning Draco?"

Draco opened his mouth to explain, when he was cut off. "On second thoughts don't tell me I'd rather have nothing to tell when Albus interrogates me."

"Suits me besides I need to plan this through properly so don't expect any miracles tonight."

**(Next Scene)**

"Okay Harry lets try again concentrate on how you felt in your animagus form as a panther and will it to happen again."

'I am concentrating,' Harry grumbled to himself never the less he closed his eyes as he tried to remember all he could about his panther form how the smells in the room became so much stronger how his legs felt strong and powerful; The graceful movements of his form; More importantly the desire to hunt, the feeling of chasing his prey. Harry concentrated on it all when he felt himself starting to change. Still concentrating he tried to ignore the pain of his transformation and kept his eyes shut as he waited for the pain to pass a few seconds later it stopped as he heard a welcome voice. "Well done Harry."

Harry opened his eyes the first thing he noticed that all he could see was the robes of the man who spoke lifting his head Harry looked at the Dumbledore's smiling face. Harry let out a small growl as he moved towards Dumbledore slowly once he was beside him Dumbledore leaned down and stroked his head causing the low growl turn into a purr.

"Well done Harry now I believe you should try and turn back to yourself if you do it would mean you have succeeded in becoming an animagus."

Harry nodded as best as he could in his new form to show that he understood, he then tried the opposite as he concentrated in how he normally felt. Surprisingly the transformation was a lot quicker this time and hurt a lot less. Harry voiced this and sat down as McGonnagall explained, "It's quite simply really Harry your magic realises that your human form is natural and it is easy for it to recognise so the whole process is a lot quicker and smoother. When you change to your animagus form you are forcing your body to change into an unnatural shape it protests hence the pain. You now need to practise this as often as possible so the change is almost instantaneous for you."

Harry nodded he sat down for a few moments as he watched McGonnagall focus her intentions on Hermione.

"Sickle for your thought Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing special Albus I was just resting."

"I believe I owe you an explanation."

"Which one?"

"The one regarding our surprise on your animagus form, Harry."

Harry thought back on their reactions they had been a little surprised at that. "I remember Remus even mentioned it, why what's so strange about it?"

Dumbledore started to reply when McGonnagall asked them to leave as they were distracting her and Hermione, chuckling Dumbledore led them both back towards his office when they were seated comfortably he started to explain.

"We had all expected you to either turn into a lion Harry or, to be honest, a bird of some kind due to your love of flying. As you well know that your form takes on what best fits your personality. Tell me Harry, what do you think of when you first saw your form."

Harry instantly thought of the one word, which summed it up, "Predator."

"Exactly Harry a panther is a predator whilst the same could also be said for a lion you need to remember that a lioness is far more deadly and more of a hunter than a lion. A predator has the need to hunt, the desire to kill, traits that you haven't shown before well before…"

"Before we found out exactly who I am."

"Yes but more than that do you remember that I told you that Tom had placed a part of himself in you thus giving you your parseltongue abilities."

Harry nodded slowly.

"I believe this is more of the same and the reason your form is a panther is due to the fact that it is still from the same family of animals which you obviously get from your father."

"Should I worry about this?"

"Not at all Harry in fact this shows that you are capable of your destiny and capable of fighting Tom. I simply thought you should know, you never know when your hunting ability may help."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry watched with some satisfaction, as another three students were now capable of conjuring a patronus. Susan Bones and Justin had successfully conjured the patronus charm and a seventh year Ravenclaw called Emma. Ron, Nott, Dean and Seamus were close but still had some work to do. Harry watched as Draco cast his patronus with some ease and smiled as he finally recognised the form it was Snape's animagus form a falcon. 'A father just like mine,' Harry thought fondly.

"What's with the smile Harry that's starting to become a nasty habit."

Harry steeled himself not too jump as he heard the Snape whisper in his ear, he casually looked around and realised that no one else noticed so he was using the invisibility charm.

"What are you doing here Professor?"

"Just came to see how the lesson was going that's all and to watch the duel of course it should be interesting."

"Umm, Blaise and Ginny are pretty evenly matched."

"I don't think so Harry, Ginny may have been part of the DA and fought the death eaters last year but she still has a lot to learn. Blaise has a year of extra study on her and like most Slytherins learnt how to protect herself from an early age. I also know that she took some extra lessons over the summer to help better protect Draco."

"She really loves him doesn't she?"

"She certainly does and I'm glad that it's her there are very few girls out there that can bring out the best in Draco and she's certainly one of them. That however doesn't answer my question?"

"Look at Draco's patronus."

Harry felt Snape turn his head towards Draco. "It's a falcon."

"My patronus is of my well… father's animagus form too, professor."

Harry felt Snape's hand on his shoulder, which tightened momentarily. "Harry… call me Severus."

Harry smiled when he noticed the time it was time to start to teach some of the new spells he motioned towards Moody who was helping out today as they started to teach the new hexes.

Harry had the students split up into pairs as he and Moody demonstrated the spells on some dummies that Moody had conjured. They went around and demonstrated the bone breaker curse, the cutting curse Diffindo as well as some pain curses.

"If I see any of you attempt to use the hexes on each other unless in a duel, you will have to deal with me and I guarantee it won't be pleasant!"

Moody was walking up and down the hall glaring at the students as if to reinforce the threat as several students gulped.

"Well, what are you waiting for START!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the old Auror's antics he knew exactly what Tonks meant when she said that Moody reminded her of a drill sergeant who simply hadn't realised that the people around him were not deaf.

Harry watched as the students practise the spells one by one on the practise dummies he watched as many of them were successful in casting the hexes and also their reactions as too what the spells could do. Many had looks of disgust on their faces especially when seeing the bone breaker curse, others well it was obvious they had seen the effects of the hexes before. Looking closely he noticed that Draco kept throwing sharp glances at Nott and company causing Harry to wonder exactly what his friend was planning. Soon enough it was time for what most students were waiting for the duels. As usual the majority of the students that were not in the advanced group also stayed being to watch the duel. Harry, Moody and Hermione walked towards the front of the hall as Blaise and Ginny got themselves ready. Harry more felt then saw Snape, no, Severus standing on the side out of harms view. But the position also allowed him to make himself visible and simply look as if he had always been there but hiding in the shadows. Harry got ready to start the duel.

"Okay, settle down its time for the part that most of you are looking forward too the duel. Today's duel should be interesting as it's between Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Ready? Professor Moody if you will do the honours please."

"Certainly Potter, one…two…THREE!"

Immediately both girls started to send some relatively simple hexes and curses at each other unlike the other duels this was much faster paced as neither girl bothered to waste energy in putting up shields, they simply dodged the spells. Harry watched in admiration at the speed and reflexes the two girls had. It was going to be a close one.

"Rictesempra!"

Again Blaise dodged the spell she threw herself into a forward roll somehow managing to send a stunning spell towards Ginny at the same time.

"Shieldus!"

And there was the first shield of the duel. Ginny wasn't disheartened at all she yelled a spell that Harry didn't recognise it looked like a blue cloud that was sent towards Blaise who immediately used the bubbled head charm. Harry looked towards Hermione for an explanation, who put her hand together and rested the side of her face against them to indicate it was some sort of sleeping spell. Blaise conjured up a small wind to get rid of the cloud. Harry noticed the first mistake of the duel and that was Ginny wasn't taking advantage of the fact that Blaise was occupied at the moment and had lost a good opportunity. As soon as the cloud was gone Blaise threw a reducto curse followed by a stunner Ginny dodged the first and put up another shield for the second the stunner hit her shield. The fight was now up another notch as both girls sent more dangerous hexes and curses at each other including a bone breaker curse that Ginny sent towards the Slytherin girl who ducked. Blaise retaliated by sending a mild pain curse at her. The girls were starting to tire and both were going to end up with bruises from all the dodging and throwing themselves at the floor that they were doing, Ginny then yelled the binding spell as ropes flew towards Blaise restraining her however the spell was weak due to how tired Ginny was and the Slytherin girl was almost free. However this time Ginny took advantage of the situation and sent several stunners her way. The first two missed the girl but the third hit Blaise who hit the ground. Ginny immediately relaxed and looked around the room as Ron and some of the other Gryffindors started to cheer and yell. Ginny turned her back and waved at her boyfriend who was cheering when she heard an all too familiar voice yell, "Petrificus Totalis!"

Ginny felt her body stiffen as she fell to the floor unable to move at all she had lost.

The Gryffindors stared at Ginny's body in shock as this time the Slytherins started to cheer. Blaise was sitting on the floor with her wand pointed towards Ginny with a satisfied smile on her face. Harry stepped forward, "Blaise Zabini wins, Moody if you will."

Moody nodded as he walked forward and revived Ginny who simply got up and congratulated Blaise both girls had enjoyed the duel immensely and knew they had given a good show. Moody looked towards the rest of the students as he summarised the duel pointing out the good points and the faults they had made including Ginny not taking advantage earlier. The biggest of all was when Ginny had thought she had won the duel and dropped her guard only to allow Blaise, who had been hit by a very weak stunner, be able to win.

"Never drop your guard especially around death eater scum you never know when they may get up and stab you in the back as I've said before CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Causing most of the students to jump in alarm. Harry stepped forward as he motioned Blaise towards the front. "Since we still have some time we will have another duel Blaise if you will pick the next name please."

Blaise walked and put her hand in the bag as she pulled out a piece of parchment, Harry walked forward and took the parchment from Blaise as he read the name off it. "Dean."

Dean walked up nervously as he picked out his opponent Justin from Hufflepuff. Moody started off the duel the same as last time however the duel was over rather quickly as Dean had underestimated his opponent and used only what he had learnt from the class. Justin on the other hand had obviously researched hexes and curses and took out Dean with the blinding spell and then bound him tightly to finish off he took a leaf out of Moody's book and stunned Dean for good measure. All in all the Ravenclaws cheered to have another of their house through to the next round of the competition while the Gryffindors looked upset they had lost two duels. Harry did a quick mental count Slytherin had Blaise through, Gryffindor had Neville and Hermione. Ravenclaw had Luna and Cho; Hufflepuff now had one through Justin. There was still more students yet to duel including Draco, Ron and Nott to name a few. Harry called Justin over to call out the name for the next duel it was Lavender's name. Lavender got up and walked towards Harry, she didn't look at Harry or anyone else really for that matter and called out her opponent her eye's widening comically as she spoke, "Parvati Patil."

Harry almost laughed as he took the looks of horror on the two best friends it was sure to be an amusing duel. However it was running late, which meant the duel would have to be at the next DA meeting.

"Okay guy's we finish here for today the duel would have to be at the next meeting I suggest you all get back to your dormitories before Filch arrives.

Harry started to pack up and tidy the hall up he wasn't surprised to find Draco, Blaise and Hermione helping up he also knew that Severus was probably still there after all they had planned to go back to his rooms and go over the finds.

"Well that's that and we better go before Filch finds us."

Harry smiled at Blaise, "Yeah thanks for staying behind we'll see you tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione watched as Blaise and Draco left the hall Harry took a quick glance around. "You coming Severus?"

Hermione jumped, as Severus seemed to materialise from now where.

"Don't do that." Hermione glared at her Professor as he smirked down at her.

"Sorry Miss Granger, shall we go? The others are most likely waiting for us."

The three made small talk as they made their way towards Harry's room they mostly discussed the duel between Blaise and Ginny.

"I don't get it as weak as Ginny's stunner was it still hit Blaise so how did she revive herself?"

"Its quite simply Harry, the stunner is a bit like the imperious or the petrificus totalis, you need strength of mind to overcome it its kind of like ordering your mind to wake up and get your body to start moving. However the stronger a wizard or a witch is the harder and less likely that you can overcome their stunner."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "If Harry can overcome Voldemort's Imperius does that mean he could probably fight his way out of as stunner."

"With practise yes, we should probably try that next."

Harry groaned, "Way to go Hermione, give Severus and the others a new reason to attack me."

Soon enough they came to Harry's room giving the password Harry walked in not surprised to find Dumbledore and McGonnagall already sitting in the living room chatting to his parents, the trunks holding everything were also in the room.

"Good you've all arrived. We haven't started yet so best to attempt to sort out what is dangerous and not. First Severus we will go through the artefacts and potions we've collected than the three of you can go through the books."

Harry nodded as he, Hermione and Professor McGonagall started to sort out the books they put aside all the ones that looked like Salazar Slytherin's personal dairies. Harry planned to read them later. There were some on parseltongue magic and several on dark blood rituals and spells that were used in the blackest of magic's. McGonagall placed them all in a separate trunk they made plans to destroy the books the knowledge in them was dangerous. Harry flicked through some and found a book that had the looked as if it was well read through he read the first few pages it contained rituals to increase ones knowledge and power there were several warnings about doing these spells but it looked as if Tom had ignored them all. Harry looked up Dumbledore and his parents were in a heated discussion as they went over what they should keep and what should be destroyed it looked like they were planning to destroy most of it, the power focus still hadn't been, mentioned yet. Eventually they stopped as they sorted out all the items.

"Harry bring the books that need to be destroyed here all most all of the items we found are dangerous and unsafe I plan to destroy them all."

Harry dragged the trunk out as they placed, the items in there and once done Dumbledore placed a powerful locking charm on it.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded once Harry understood and got up and walked into his bedroom and grabbed the jewel he had found and brought it back into the living room.

"Mum, dad we found this hidden in the room, we don't think Voldemort ever found it or knows about it. Salazar had it well hidden."

"What is it Harry?" Lily asked her son curious as to what it could be Harry in reply pulled away the cloth that was hiding the jewel and gasped as the jewel was in view it was once again shining in Harry's hand the others in the room were just as awed.

"Bloody hell!" Snape swore.

"Albus is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Severus it's a power focus and a rather powerful one."

"It's a good thing it was well hidden I shudder to think what the dark lord could do with such a thing."

"I agree. Godric, do you know where Salazar may have gotten such a focus and for what purpose?"

"I don't really know Albus, Salazar he travelled a lot while he was younger, he visited many rare lands in search of books or to learn rare potions. He may have got it on one of his visits as to the purpose, I have no idea?"

"If this thing is so powerful why didn't he try to take it when he left Hogwarts or use it to destroy you all?" Harry asked if this jewel was so powerful why not use it.

"When Salazar left it was rather sudden I daresay he didn't have time to take many of his belongings and afterwards, well, we warded Hogwarts against his return, he couldn't step foot inside unless he killed myself, Rowena and Helga."

Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at the jewel, which was still glowing.

"Do you have any suggestions as to what we can use it for Godric?"

"Strengthen the wards around Hogwarts, a power focus like that could almost triple Hogwarts defences. If you look in Harry's library there will be some books that could help you to do this, as a ritual would be involved. You will also need Harry's help in this."

"Is this the same ritual you did while I was there?" Lily asked her husband, Godric nodded. Lily turned towards Dumbledore. "Albus, it would be best for you to do the ritual while no one is around as it would be classed as the dark arts now since it involves the use of blood more specifically in this case Harry's."

"Blood!" McGonnagall cried out fearfully.

"Don't worry Professor I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Harry, he would simply need to donate a small amount of blood, I witnessed Godric and the others doing this it won't hurt him trust me."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will do as you suggest, Minerva have you sorted out all the books."

McGonnagall nodded.

"Excellent well what books have you decided we should keep."

"There are a few books on rituals which might let us know what Tom did to himself and we kept all of Slytherins diaries."

"Diaries you have Salazar's diaries."

Harry looked up at his father who seemed anxious.

"Yes we found them in the chamber of secrets, is something wrong father?"

"I well… I wondered if the diaries might show why Salazar changed so much, what caused him to get such deep hatred in him and what else is in there?"

Harry and the others shared a nervous look as Hermione handed Harry the diary that contained the diary with the sketch.

"Eh, mum, dad, there's something in this particular diary you should see."

With that he held the book letting them see the sketch.

"WHAT!"

"I don't understand he hated me."

Godric Gryffindor looked furious while Lily seemed curious.

"Why does he have a picture of my wife?"

"We aren't entirely sure Godric I was hoping that you would know."

"I'm afraid I have no idea and it's not what you are thinking Salazar was not in love with Lily that much I can guarantee."

"Are you sure after all Lily was a beautiful woman even Lucius would admit to that."

"Yes I'm sure Severus."

"Umm, instead of arguing would it not be best that we just read the diaries and see what it says," Hermione added in thoughtfully.

"Although the only problem there would be that only Harry could read them since it's in parseltongue."

Harry agreed he decided to start on the diaries as soon as he could. When Snape spoke up, "Albus wouldn't have the dark lord read these diaries?"

"Yes Severus most likely."

"Then he would he have seen Lily's picture so why hasn't he well said anything or recognised her?"

Harry closed his eyes in concentration as he remembered something. "Maybe he did."

"What do you mean Harry?"

Harry looked up at his mum, "When he attacked Godric's hollow he offered to let you live, it seems strange but maybe he did know who you were."

Dumbledore spoke up, "It's quite possible, many dark rituals have severe consequences we would have to read about them perhaps one affected his memory which is why he hasn't said anything yet. I will look into the rituals and attempt to identify which ones he did, I'm sure Minerva will help with this. Harry I want you to start reading the diaries let us know if you find anything interesting for now I suggest we all get some sleep."

The group nodded as one by one they started to leave the room, Snape for some reason stayed behind after the others left.

"Harry, do you still plan to get Hermione those knives?"

Harry nodded as he felt some panic settle in he hadn't done any Christmas shopping at all yet.

"Well, Narcissa and I are planning to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and as it is Saturday I'm sure I can get Albus agree for you to come with us."

"That would be great if you two don't mind of course, besides I need to do virtually all of my Christmas shopping yet and tomorrows my last chance."

"True, still the other students will get to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow meet us in the great hall for eleven tomorrow, Good night Harry."

"Night Severus."

Harry waited till Snape walked out of his room before he picked up Slytherins diaries picking up what he seemed to be the oldest he walked towards his bedroom.

"Might as well start from the beginning."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry patiently watched as Hermione left with Draco and Blaise to go to Hogsmeade she had originally wanted to be with Harry until he mentioned he had a few gifts to buy. At which point she got the hint and left calmly with the others.

"Ready Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled as his godmother and Snape walked towards him he was pleasantly surprised when a third figure joined them.

"Moony, when did you get here?"

The older man hugged the man he thought of as a son. "Just a short while ago cub when Severus mentioned where you were heading I thought I'd join you, you don't mind do you?"

Harry shook his head he was glad that Remus was with them he didn't get a chance to spend much time with the man due to his order duties.

"Not at all besides you can help me shop."

Remus grimaced, "You sure you don't want Narcissa to help you there she's got better taste then I have cub."

"Oh stop complaining, Remus, you always helped Lily shop."

"I did not, Cissa."

"Harry, don't listen to a word he tells you he was just as good a friend with Lily as he was with the others."

Harry and Snape shared an amused smile as the two bickered between themselves, they walked out of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmeade once they had gone far enough Harry took a quick look enough to make sure no one was watching as the four apparated to Diagon alley.

They reappeared in a side street just off Diagon alley the four quickly headed towards Gringotts to get some much-needed money. Once in Harry and Remus headed towards one counter as Narcissa and Snape towards another they agreed to meet back at the leaky cauldron for lunch before heading into Knock turn alley.

Harry handed over his key to the goblin at the counter and soon found himself and Remus in a cart being lead to their vaults by a goblin called Razorhook Harry wondered if he was some how related to Griphook but decided it was best not to ask. They were taken first to Remus' vault and both wizards got a shock when the vault door opened.

**(Next Scene)**

"Hermione, will you calm down stop panicking," Draco said tiredly for the fourth time only to find an angry Gryffindor give him a dirty look.

"Calm down Calm down exactly why should I be calm Draco!"

"Umm, because it's nearly Christmas." Draco hoped that that was the right answer that would calm the girl down but one look at Blaise and he realised that he was somehow wrong again turning towards Hermione the only thing he could think was, '_Uh oh.'_

"That is exactly the problem Draco!"

Hermione was close to hyperventilating now, Draco noticed in alarm while Blaise watched in amusement as her boyfriend was backed up against a wall to escape from Hermione's panic induced wrath.

"It's nearly Christmas and I have no idea what to get Harry nothing!"

Blaise decided it was a good time to interrupt, "Hermione, it can't be that difficult you probably know Harry better than anyone else maybe you're trying to hard."

"I know Blaise but this is the first Christmas where we are together and I want to get him something special."

"What's the most important thing to Harry?"

"Family"

"Well I think you're still a little young to go start one of your own no matter how much fun it would be, you could always start with sexy underwear?"

Hermione managed to give Draco a Snape worthy glare despite the fact her face was Weasley red from blushing.

"I'm joking come on lets look around I'm sure you'll find the perfect thing for him."

Laughing the three friends walked around Hogsmeade glad to be out and about and do some Christmas shopping. Draco only had his mom and Snape to buy for while Blaise had Draco and her parents. Hermione was luckier in the sense she only had Harry. She mentally ticked of everyone she wanted to buy gifts for in her head _'Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Snape, Narcissa, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, her parents and Tonks, just Harry left'_ All of a sudden Hermione found herself staring at a shop window display, running towards it much to the amusement of her companions she stared at the objects and smiled.

"Perfect I can get Harry something from here."

Draco and Blaise gave her a puzzled look.

"From here!"

Ignoring the outburst she excitedly dragged the two in.

**(Next Scene)**

"WHAT THE F…"

Harry looked up at Remus in shock as the man continued to swear and Harry wasn't surprised even he had been shocked to see the contents of Remus' vault. Harry knew that because of the werewolf curse Remus was unable to keep a job for very long and money was always tight but what was supposed to be an empty vault was packed full of galleons.

"Where in Merlin's name did all this come from, have we entered the wrong vault this can't be mine!"

"It is now sir."

Both Harry and Remus turned towards the goblin by the door they had forgotten about him.

"What do you mean?"

Remus asked as he ran an anxious hand though his grey hair.

"Well the gold was placed in this vault in accordance to Sirius Black's will."

"Will… Sirius had a will."

"Well not exactly sir. Mr Black did not have a will as such but left some instructions in our hands in the case of his death. One of those instructions was to name yourself and Mr. Potter as his primary heirs."

"Heirs?" It was Harry's turn to speak.

"Yes, Mr. Black in the time of his death asked the Black family vault to be emptied and the contents divided equally between yourselves and a Miss Tonks."

Harry turned towards Remus who was staring at the money in shock and sadness.

"Moony, are you okay?"

"Uh… Oh, yeah I'm fine Harry, just a little shocked that's all, its just… I know it's stupid but this makes his death final."

"I know Moony, but Sirius always saw you as family, he would have wanted to make sure you were okay, come on grab some galleons we still need to shop."

Remus nodded and filled his bag with galleons as they headed out of the vault and towards Harry's, this time they were prepared so didn't jump when Harry noticed just how wealthy he now was _doesn't matter I'd give it all up just to have Sirius back_.

"Come on Harry it's time to leave."

The two thanked the goblin and headed out of Gringotts as they tried to decide just where to start.

"Let's just go into all them and see if we find anything good," Harry finally suggested he had never really been shipping properly apart from getting his school supplies.

"Good idea Harry lets start in that shop."

Three hours later Remus and Harry tiredly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Narcissa and Severus for lunch. They were glad to see that the two were already there and had ordered lunch for them. Narcissa smiled at them, "So did you both get everything that you needed?"

Harry nodded he just had a few things left for Hermione he wanted to get and a gift for Remus. "More or less just a few things to get."

Harry looked up at Severus who simply nodded. "Narcissa, can you do me a favour please?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Can you take Remus shopping for clothes, Sirius left him a lot of money and he needs a whole new wardrobe and I know he won't get anything unless we push him."

Remus started to protest, "Harry, no it's fine I' m happy the way I am I don't need new clothes."

"Really, Remus, of course you need new clothes and no excuses. I am getting you out of those rags and if you don't want to do it for yourself think of Nymphadora and imagine the look on her face."

That seemed to do the trick as Remus went red and started to eat. Severus and Harry shared an amused look as they too started to eat after some time Severus interrupted them, "Well that's decided then Harry and I will finish of whatever's left of his shopping while you get some new clothes. Once we are done we will meet up with you at Madame Malkins."

Harry and Severus finished eating as they rose and left they were a few feet away from Knock turn alley when Severus pulled them both into an alley and pulled out two shrunken hooded robes from his pocket

"Its probably best that we are not seen, a lot of Tom's supporters meet up here and the last thing we need is for them to know we are here."

Harry nodded as he pulled the robe on he was pleased to see that the robes were spelled so Harry could still see normal despite the hood being pulled up.

"Ready let's go."

Harry followed Severus who knew exactly where he was going interested Harry looked around to see exactly what was available in Knock turn alley. During his second year he had been too anxious to get back to the Weasleys to really look. There were several stores in Knock turn alley but seemed to be closed or had the appearance of being closed most of the people kept to themselves and gave Harry and the professor wide fear filled stares. _'We must look like death eaters,'_ Harry thought to himself. There were some seedy looking pubs a wizarding tattoo parlour and some pawnshops.

"Sir." Harry was careful not too use any names from which they could be identified with.

"Why exactly this place looked down so much on?"

"Because its were you will find shops and people that don't exactly agree with the Ministry, did you know that there are stores in Diagon Alley that refuse to serve certain people such as say werewolves?"

"No I didn't."

"Well people like that can find whatever they need in Knock turn alley and those like Delores Umbridge have given it a bad name now hush, we've arrived at our destination."

Harry looked at the shop that they were entering from outside it was near impossible to tell what the shop had but once inside he was amazed at the range of weapons available. There was everything from several types of swords, knives, axes and even some crossbows. Severus went to talk to the shopkeeper while Harry looked at the throwing knives.

"I believe you are looking for a good set of throwing knives, sir."

Harry turned towards the shopkeeper who was a tall well-built man who appeared to be in his forties his deep blue eyes looked at him in caution.

"Yes for a lady actually."

"Well I'd like to point your attention to these knives they are designed specifically for ladies and are light, durable and deadly. They are also charmed to return to their owner when called upon."

Harry looked at the knives there were three different sets of five knives he could from, One was made from silver which he immediately dismissed he didn't want anything that could even accidentally harm Remus. This left the next two. One had an ivory handle and had small snakes carved around the handle, which was black and green. The other had come kind of Celtic symbols on it. Harry picked up the one with the Celtic symbols the handle was black with the symbols in some kind of red stone he had the feeling that Hermione would love them.

"I'll take these do you have any holders for them?"

"Certainly sir we have these that are designed to be placed around the shins, forearms, waist and around the thigh sir. They are made from dragon hide and we have several different designs."

Harry chose ones that were a sort of black with a red tinge in them he believed the hide came from the Chinese fireball dragon it matched well with the knives at any rate.

Harry decided to look to see if he could find a good present for Remus as well and asked for Severus for some ideas.

"I believe he has learnt how to yield a sword from a certain Mad eye."

Harry nodded and eventually found the perfect sword for Remus he showed it to Severus who laughed when he saw the pattern on it and nodded, he also brought a black leather holder that went around the back. Paying the man 100 galleons for the lot the two walked out of the shop.

"I need to go to the apothecary."

Severus then spent roughly half an hour buying several different ingredients some of which Harry was sure were illegal but didn't comment. Once finished they made their way towards the others at Madame Malkins walking in they noticed Narcissa sitting next to a large pile of clothes waiting patiently.

"Aren't you two done yet?"

Narcissa smirked, "Stop whining Sev, besides geniuses take time."

"Genius?"

Narcissa nodded, "Wait till you seem Remus."

The three waited when eventually Remus made his way out of the changing rooms and stood nervously in from of the three. He was wearing smart tailored black trousers with a pale blue shirt and a black velvet cloak which had some blue pattern woven into it, all in all Remus looked several years younger. Remus was not used to dressing in such finery and the wide eyes stares he was getting was making him nervous.

"I look stupid don't I? that's it I'm changing back."

Harry shook himself, "Don't you dare Moony, you look great Tonks is gonna have a heart attack."

"Harry's right Rem, damn it you look good!"

Snape smirked as Remus blushed. "Just agree with Cissa, Remus it's much safer."

Harry shook his head in exasperation as Severus and Narcissa started to playfully bicker while Remus paid for all the clothes. Once done they had all their bags shrunk as they four appartated their way back to Hogwarts.

**(Next Scene)**

Hermione smiled as she thought of he gifts that she had gotten Harry and what his reaction would be too them. She was currently up in Harry's library and was still looking up what it meant for Harry to be a phoenix child. So far she had found nothing and was starting to get frustrated. Harry was at Quidditch practise the next match with Ravenclaw was coming up and he needed to get the team ready. With all that was happening he hadn't paid much attention to practises.

Hermione sat down at a table as she placed her head in her arms, she had looked and looked and not found anything. Hermione suddenly heard a sound she had only heard a few times before looking up she was startled to see Fawkes perched on the top of one of the chairs opposite her. Hermione smiled, "Hello Fawkes."

Fawkes let out a few notes in welcome as he moved towards Hermione and rubbed his head gently against her chin in affection.

"I know I'll find out what Godric meant but I just feel a little frustrated, I just wish someone would give me a clue or show me the way."

All of a sudden Fawkes started to sing loudly causing Hermione to look at the phoenix in alarm wondering what could cause Fawkes to sing like that. The room seemed to shake in power as the song got louder and louder when Hermione noticed something strange, at the far corner was something that seemed to glow. Getting up she found a book that seemed to be pulsing in light. Once she took the book it stopped glowing immediately and Fawkes stopped singing. Hermione walked back towards the table where Fawkes was looking at her with something closed to amusement.

"Well I guess I just needed to ask for help, right?"

The book was quite small relative to the others and rather worn, Hermione got the feeling that it was far older than some of the other books in the ancient library and read the cover.

"Legend of the Phoenix."

There was no author mentioned which seemed strange never the less Hermione settled down to read. Two hours later several Hogwarts students would witness Gryffindor prefect Hermione Granger running towards the headmaster's office with a book in her hand and followed by the headmaster's phoenix.

**(Next Scene)**

Albus Dumbledore stared at Hermione in shock something that very few people could claim to have witnessed. He stared at the pages again as he tried to understand just what he had read. Unbelieving he sat down as he read them yet again but they still told him the same. He looked at the young girl that his son was very much in love with.

"You do know what this means, don't you child?"

Hermione nodded, she understood Dumbledore's actions he had gone through the same reactions herself when she read them.

"Harry can not find out."

**(Next Scene)**

A tired Harry threw himself into bed Quidditch practise had been a nightmare with Ron who was disrupting and second-guessing almost everything that Harry said or did. Harry was surprised that he had simply not lost his temper and hexed him. He had also not seen Hermione either when he asked Ginny she said that she was tired and gone to sleep puzzled Harry went to his rooms he was determined to talk to her tomorrow and see if she was fine. Sitting up he grabbed the book that he ad been reading for the past few days Salazar's dairy it was written when he was about the same age as Harry. So far Harry hadn't found anything significant it was mostly about Salazar's home life he came from a very old proud Wizarding family and had learnt the arts as he called them from his parents he was an only child and was powerful for his age. The most interesting part he had come to was some sort of expedition that Salazar was going on with his father. Harry remembered his father mentioning that Salazar had travelled a lot when he was younger perhaps now he would find something useful.

**(End of Chapter)**

Hi hope you all enjoyed the chapter I know it took a little longer that I thought it would to get out but I had so many little scenes to get in that it took me longer to write.

I know I've left a cliffy again but seriously you should just expect it by now! The part about the power focus I'm not sure if I explained it all right I made the whole thing up and will be explained more in the next chapter.

Thanks as always to my beta Bukama for getting the chapter back to me so quickly.

Thanks as always for all your reviews I love reading them! Which is a hint for you all to review this chapter too!

**Review Response's –**

**Darak** – He'd probably keel over and die! And old Salazar will probably roll over in his grave! Thanks for the review

**MortyM – **Keep an eye out for the next chapter!

**alen – **I'll keep that in mind for the next fic I write. Also nope not hints this will definitely be a H/HR ship.

**DoomGazeHell – **There will be more of the Grangers in the next few chapters including a confrontation between them and…

**Mrs C Lupin –** That will also be explained more as Harry reads Salazar's diaries. Sure that's not a problem.

**pheonixelemental - **Glad you liked it!

**athenakitty –** Yep they will find out the spy's identity, Salazar's diary will be very informative, Mr Weasley will talk to his wife, Your questions are not bad at all and sure a mixture of the two would be great. Thanks for the review.

**Chris – **Good question I might get Harry to ask that actually what do you think? Personally I'm not sure definitely not Hufflepuff though,

**ChoChangLookAlike** – It should involve flying body parts I think.

**Abi – **Wow I think that's was probably the longest reviews I ever had!

Okay where to start well Salazar's feelings for Lily good or bad will be explained more in the next two or three chapters. Nope I'm not too keen on Super Harry fic's either they seem to end way too quickly. Nope my bashing of Ron's or Molly's character has nothing too do with me trying to get back at someone fictional or real. As I've said before I don't like certain Weasley members and while I personally love the Weasley family they all seem to well goody and on the 'light side' as cliché as it sounds apart from Percy at the moment of course.

More Harry and Hermione! There will be a lot more coming up.

As to who the spy is well it could be all of the above really although I had to laugh at some of the reasons you came up with especially the Creevy brothers!

As for the last part well you had me laughing my head off especially as I imagined Dumbledore with the shaved head and orange robes! Last but not least Thanks for the review!

**The Magic Bringer - **The books always describe Lily as being well perfect I just thought I'd make her more human. Thanks for the review.

**Gecko** - Yep and soon.

**Babs** - see below

**Digi Bonds** – Ouch! Sorry!

**OfficersWife** - Interesting as too how you think it's a girl.

Also thanks to – **Treck, flamingos gone wild (**interesting name!), **Beth5572, JeSsEmCcArTnEyRuLeZ, LadyLuck13, Andrea, Angel the Devil's daughter, brokentoy 19, beauty78900102, gunsniper – nightmare, **

**Harrypfan001 TEACHERLADY, shdurrani, ThrainTalonwater, jbcna, midnightconqueror, Toria, Ezmerelda, Doodle0876, blackdragonofslytherin, Bobboky, coriel, beauty0102, Drake Smythe, Lizzie, Nimohtar, wyadra, shinjo Ken, Wand of the Elements, Juja Jula, Unanimus, Kezzy013, firebridges, Jessica Black1, ramzgurl, Potterguy25, Terris1, Aelita-Fan-426, **and **HecateDeMort.**

Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 19 up soon.

What to expect – Salazar's Diary, Blood rituals, attacks and the Ball!


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

**Chapter 19**

_Albus Dumbledore stared at Hermione in shock something that very few people could claim to have witnessed. He stared at the pages again as he tried to understand just what he had read. Unbelieving he sat down as he read them yet again but they still told him the same. He looked at the young girl that his son was very much in love with._

"_You do know what this means, don't you child?"_

_Hermione nodded, she understood Dumbledore's actions he had gone through the same reactions herself when she read them._

"_Harry can not find out."_

"Damn it, Dumbledore! Stop pacing, you're making us dizzy and you're going to wear down the carpet!"

Dumbledore paused briefly in his pacing to throw Phineas Black a sharp look, unable to sleep after reading what Hermione has shown him he resulted in walking up and down his office wallowing in worry and guilt. Guilt that once again he was being forced to hide vital information from Harry and forcing Hermione too do the same, Dumbledore knew that if Harry ever found out he may never forgive the two of them for it but there was no other option. He also had no one to run to, to ask for help to get some guidance over what he had read, it had to be wrong.

"Dumbledore listen to me, you're placing too much faith on something that no one, your self included, knows a lot about."

"Phineas, you heard what we read about. What if it is true what then?"

"You're acting like a bloody Ravenclaw believing everything that's written in books real life is not like a book Dumbledore. Think like a Slytherin for a moment you have in your hands a strange book that no one in this office has ever heard off let alone read. There is no author name what makes you think it isn't a trap or simply a work of fiction after all, how much do we know about Phoenix's and those with their blessings after all?"

Dumbledore stopped and thought over what Phineas said a lot of it did make sense and seeing the nodding heads of the rest of the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts he forced himself to go over everything. What Phineas essentially was saying made sense the truth was they did not have enough evidence to suggest what they had read was true. After all not much was known about Phoenix's and he himself was the first wizard with a phoenix after almost two hundred years no he needed to find out and there was only one person he could think of asking. A person who also had a phoenix, the very same one as his own, Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore got up planning to rush out of his office to speak to Harry's parents until he realise what time it was no he couldn't go now it was too late besides he had to do this without Harry finding out. Dumbledore looked out of the window as he looked towards the Forbidden Forest they still had time he just wasn't sure as to how much.

**(Next Scene)**

Harry leaned back comfortably as he prepared to read about Slytherins expedition as far as he could tell the expedition was normally taken once the wizard came off age and would go away with their father it was a type of test to see if Salazar had learnt enough to be able to survive out away from his home and its protections. Harry read with rapt attention as Salazar described strange and exotic lands he himself came from the black forests, which Dumbledore had told him was situated in Germany. There were descriptions of strange wildlife and plant life, which Salazar took, pains in trying to find out from the local natives what they were used for. Harry had to admire the mans workmanship there were accurate drawings of each unique species he found as well as potions he had taken down from the natives as to its use. There were also notes to each one as to what potions Salazar himself thought they could be used for.

Salazar also mentioned all the local magical people he found many off which were reluctant to explain their rituals and magic's in some cases Salazar had to pass through some sort of trial in order to win their trust or give them something in return. There were mentions of shamans who would use their magic's to contact the spirit world and those who would attempt to contact the dead. Salazar himself was fascinated with these rituals and all those who would cast their magic without the use off a wand. Harry read an account, which described Salazar's attempts at wand less magic

_Yet once again I have failed in my attempt to access my magical core without the use of a wand to manipulate the forces around me. I fail to understand the reasons why the elder himself confessed that my magical potential was great._

_After much talk with the shaman he believes that we as a race the wizard folk or the wand users as he calls us may never be able to do the wand less magic of his type he claims it is not in our blood or nature. But I can not believe this statement for if this was true then why is my core greater than the elder he claims I am more powerful than him yet he can access power I can not and I am dependent on this tool. For without it am I weak am I no more than a common. No I refuse to believe this. I know for a fact that young as I am I am much more powerful than my father, he knows this too. I can tell that he is getting envious of my magical powers. I fear that if it wasn't for the fact that I am an only child and they can not get another heir that he may have killed me by now still he says nothing and I too will stay silent. _

Harry closed the diary with a yawn it was almost two in the morning and although he had no classes to go to today being a Sunday there were still special studies and Quidditch practise. The next match with Ravenclaw was coming up and he needed to be prepared he decided to continue with the diary tomorrow and let the others know of what he had learned. As sleep almost took him Harry had to wonder if Salazar's suspicions of his father were true and if he was able to use the powerful magic that he described.

**(Next Scene that same night)**

"My lord your loyal followers are in place and all have received your orders."

Voldemort looked down form his throne almost bored at the kneeling death eater before him. "Very well Lucius see to it that you do not fail you are already on thin ice as it is, there is no room for failure."

Lucius shuddered from where he knelt hoping that he wouldn't be cursed tonight.

"You won't be disappointed my lord we will not fail and will obtain all the items you require."

"Good now leave." Voldemort watched in satisfaction as Lucius practically ran out form the room in fear. 'Fool still he will have his use whether in life or death.'

The attacks the Voldemort had planned out where on certain museums and homes he was preparing to start a few rituals and the tomes and ingredients he needed where fiercely protected by the ministry and the light side. Still there were also the random attacks on Muggles he had planned just enough to continue to strike fear in the hearts of the fools that called themselves on the light side and to remind Potter that he was still a weak child. He had heard from his spy that Potter had a huge guilt complex and hoped that he could manipulate and use this to his advantage to weaken the child. He lifted his head as he heard knocking on his door and wondered which fool dare interrupt him now.

"ENTER!"

He watched as a door opened and a figure clad in a Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor house emblem walked in and dropped on one knee.

"My lord."

"Ah yes my little Gryffindor spy, what news do you have for me tonight?"

"My lord, I simply wished to update you on Potter and his situation. The rifts between him and Weasley are continuing to grow, I have spread enough rumours about Potter and the mudblood for him to grow to hate his best friend."

"Interesting two Weasley's who have enough reason to hate Potter, what off the girl, I believed she was very much taken with our Gryffindor hero?"

"She was my lord but seems to have grown past that childhood crush and is currently involved with a mudblood named Thomas."

"Tell me is Weasley ready to be approached by us?"

"I think the older may be my lord but the younger Weasley is still too wrapped in his beliefs but I will continue to use his pathetic anger and hatred to our advantage his information is useful."

"Elaborate."

"I have found out that the last summer was spent at the burrow and one other place before the Weasley's were told to leave by Dumbledore and Potter."

"The orders headquarters, did he mention where it is?"

"He started to before he stopped he did mention that it was in London and from his descriptions somewhere that was uninhabited for some years."

"Find out where and what protections there are also continue to influence Weasley and bring him towards our way of thinking I have big plans for the Weasley's."

"As you wish my lord."

"One more thing do not forget to give that potion to Potter's mudblood the night of the ball."

**(Next scene)**

Percy Weasley sat at the bar nursing his fire whisky he was sitting in a pub in Knockturn Alley as he knew there was little chance of being seen by someone he knew out here. He knocked back his whisky as he asked for another drink he was well on his way to getting drunk and he didn't care. There was nothing left for Percy to care about most of his family hated him, his girlfriend Penelope had left him after he told her that he hated Potter she was of course like the others, too much in awe of the bloody boy who lived. His mentor was killed in front of him and he was demoted too the Centaur liaison department his dreams and future ended just like that.

"Damn you Potter damn you too hell," Percy whispered the words to himself it was all Potter's fault he had lost his family, girlfriend and his career was in tatters.

"Another drink for the gentleman please."

Percy drunkenly looked up at the man who was offering to buy him a drink his face was partially covered so he couldn't see him properly. Percy snorted he was in Knockturn Alley nobody knew who the other really was.

"Thanks."

"Not at all Umm Mr…"

"Percival Weasley."

"Ah yes, Mr. Weasley you were a protégée of Fudge's were you not. Its terrible he was killed he was a man that certainly knew how to run things properly didn't allow those filthy creatures like werewolves or mudbloods run around trying to control power a man with a vision."

The strange man leaned back with a sigh he looked at the drunk in front of him it seemed as if his words were starting to take effect still…

"You made a rather interesting comment a few minutes ago."

Percy looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh no, I'm not a fan of the boy who lived I assure you of that, still I have a few friends who may be of interest to you Mr. Weasley."

"Who?"

"Let's just say they believe in the same things that Fudge did and dislike Potter as much as you."

The man got up and offered his hand to Percy, Percy stared at the hand and took it after all he didn't exactly have anything to loose.

Percy was however wrong in thinking that there was no one in the pub that would recognise him, sitting at the back half hidden was one Mundungus Fletcher who had seen and heard the entire conversation due to a few ingenious inventions off the twins who could only think of getting back to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

Mundungus lazily got up it wouldn't do for him top leave in a hurry that would automatically draw attention to him he drooped a few Knuts on the table and calmly walked out of the pub. Once out he took a few deep breaths as he headed into a deserted alley and once making sure no one was watching disapparated towards Grimmauld Place. Running towards the front door to Grimmauld place he cursed again that due to the anti-apparition wards he couldn't just enter straight away as he banged heavily on the doors. Thankfully a few seconds later the door was opened by a scowling Moody.

"Damn it Dung some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Save it Mad-eye… the guv here?"

"Albus, no he's at Hogwarts what is it you got news?"

"Yeah and it involves our favourite red headed family."

Moody let out a low whistle, "The Weasley's well I hope it's good, hang on I'll summon Albus."

Mundungus walked into the kitchen it was probably the cosiest room in the house and he was hungry thankfully one of the house elves was there, the weird one with all the hats and socks.

"Get us some food will yah."

The house elf nodded and a few seconds later there was a plateful of food in front of him to which he tucked in readily, the door to the kitchen opened as Dumbledore, Snape and Moody walked in.

"Ah Mundungus, Alastor say's you have some news for us."

"Sure Guv just let me finish this will yah, I'm starved."

Dumbledore smiled, "Of Course, of course in fact I think I'll have something to drink, Dobby hot chocolate for me, Alastor, Severus?"

Rather predictably Moody had some fire whisky while Snape settled for Coffee. Once Mundungus finished eating they settled down and waited for him to start.

Mundungus finished explaining the conversation and sat back and waited for the others to absorb the news he had just given him.

Dumbledore tiredly rubbed his eyes it was almost two in the morning and he had yet to get any sleep that night.

"Did you recognise the man?"

"No Guv he had his face covered the entire time funny thing though I could have sworn I recognised him though."

Snape had a strange look on his face and turned towards Dumbledore raising an eyebrow, Dumbledore nodded and turned towards Mundungus, "Mundungus, do you mind if Severus uses Legilimency on you to see if he recognises the other man?"

Mundungus paled slightly but never the less agreed on the condition that Snape doesn't try to see any other memory. Snape readily agreed and went through the memory at the pub. A few seconds later Snape broke eye contact from Mundungus and turned towards Dumbledore.

"You recognised him, didn't you?"

Snape nodded in response to Moody's question as Dumbledore sighed, "Who was it Severus?"

"The man that approached Percival Weasley was a death eater… Rudolphus LeStrange."

**(Next Scene)**

"Concentrate Potter!"

Harry groaned as he once again dived out of the way as Moody threw a stunner at him, today Remus and Moody had teamed up together to have a mock duel against him. McGonnagall had gone to see the two of them with her concerns that Harry wasn't being pushed enough so Moody took it aboard to attack Harry as much as possible. At the moment they were in the room of requirement, as Moody didn't now about his secret training rooms.

Harry threw a strong pain curse and several stunners towards Remus but the nimble werewolf dodged them all. Frustrated, Harry used an old charm that Dumbledore had taught him which caused the victim to become severely confused it was much stronger than the confundus charm and Harry could tell it worked as Remus looked blindly everywhere throwing random curses. Taking a chance he threw a stunner, which took Remus down. Harry then gasped as he was hit by a bone breaker curse by Moody the spell had hit Harry's left leg and he was on the floor as a result. Moody relaxed and chuckled, "Not bad boy but you still have a lot to learn."

Harry growled he hated being called that focusing on summoning his element he stared at Moody. "Don't call me boy!"

With that he threw a small fireball at Moody who laughed at the size of it, and cast a shield

"Really Potter what's that going to do?"

Harry smirked Moody was so busy laughing he didn't pay attention to see if his shield worked or not. The fireball had hit his leg, which was now pretty much on fire.

"Look down."

Laughing Moody looked down then let out several curses as he quickly got rid of the fire thankfully the damage to his wooden leg wasn't too extreme he then knew no more as Harry also hit him with a stunner.

Harry heard clapping and looked around to see Dumbledore standing in the corner, "Well done, Harry you've improved immensely but now I think its best that we get you all to the infirmary you've taken a rather nasty injury there."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore turned and revived both Remus and Moody. One look at Harry's leg and Remus jumped up in shock and ran towards him all the while yelling at Moody. Harry smiled as Dumbledore and Remus both put their arms around him and helped him towards the infirmary while an annoyed Moody hobbled along behind them. Thankfully it was still quite early so no one saw them on their way. Dumbledore called out for Madame Pomfrey once they were in the infirmary.

"Poppy, we need your attention."

"Coming Albus, what on earth is…? Oh Merlin… Potter what on earth have you done now!"

Pomfrey continued to fuss and shout at Harry as Remus got him onto a bed.

"It wasn't my fault Madame Pomfrey it was Professor Moody and a bone breaker curse."

That was all it took for Pomfrey to turn and rip into Moody all the while telling him that it was irresponsible for professors to use such curses on students. Harry smirked at the grown man who simply threw him a dark look in retaliation. Once done Pomfrey muttered a spell at Harry's leg, which glowed red before there was a horrible crunching sound as his leg bones, were put back into place and mended. Harry gasped in pain for a few seconds while Pomfrey handed him a pain relieving potion and a strengthening potion.

"That should do it Potter."

Harry stared incredulously at the medi witch before he remembered back to his second year when she had told them that broken bones she could fix in a few moments it was growing them back that took some time.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

Harry smiled politely at the medi witch as she muttered a few healing spells at Remus and Moody before giving them all a clean bill of health and throwing them all out of the infirmary. Dumbledore turned towards the three.

"Harry, I believe Hermione is waiting for you in the great hall come and see me after breakfast for your lessons."

Harry nodded, he recognised a dismissal when he heard it and walked towards the great hall besides he could always ask Dumbledore after breakfast anyway.

Walking into the hall Harry immediately looked around for Hermione but didn't see her on the Gryffindor table slightly worried he scanned the hall before seeing her sitting at the end of the Slytherin table sitting with Draco and Blaise slightly relieved he made his way to the three of them.

"Never thought you'd be sitting at the table of snakes today, did you Harry?"

"Very funny Blaise, although I very nearly came to be a Slytherin."

It was Draco who summed up the three's reactions to that with, "Huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes at him, "Very eloquent Draco, all I meant is that the sorting hat considered sorting me into Slytherin for a moment before deciding to sort me into Gryffindor."

Draco and Blaise's mouths dropped open as Hermione chuckled thinking about she really wasn't too surprised at the revelation Harry did show some of Slytherin's characteristics even if he was Godric's son. Harry smirked at his two Slytherin friends.

"Flies Draco flies."

Throwing Harry a glare for good measure he started a conversation around Gryffindors upcoming Quidditch game with Ravenclaw with Cho who was still seeker for the team. The game, originally planned for before the Holidays, was pushed to be held a few days after everyone came back to Hogwarts due to the ball. The two girls shook their heads at the boys and started to talk about the next DA meeting and of course the ball. It was pretty much set that Harry and Hermione were going as a couple as were Draco and Blaise. The four friends were slightly oblivious to the rest of the students around them. Although they were all aware that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy once bitter rivals and now friends it was hard to see them sat at each other's house table. This of course made many of the other students wonder if all the house rivalry was worth it if a Malfoy and Potter meaning a Gryffindor and Slytherin could become such good friends why couldn't they. Of course at one particular table the conversations were not quite so encouraging.

"Look at them Potter's completely corrupted Hermy, she's now sitting at the junior death eaters table."

Ron violently stabbed his sausage causing it too jump off the plate as he threw his fork down in disgust, in his anger not realising that it was Hermione who went and sat at the Slytherin table first and not Harry.

Lavender placed a comforting hand on Ron's arm. "Relax Ron, you're not helping yourself by getting so angry, it's pushing Hermione even further from you. You need to show her that you're better than Harry."

"Lav's right, Ron you need to be calm. Don't worry, Hermione will see the truth in front of her. We just need to get those slimy Slytherin's influence away from her."

Parvati threw a scowl at Seamus. "And exactly how are we going to do that the four of them are always together?"

Rolling his eyes Seamus turned towards Ron.

"Ron, start to make peace with her again say your sorry or something just lie if you need to. Lav and Parvati can try to talk to her when they're in their dorms and we can all try to sit next to her in lessons so Harry and the Slytherins can't."

"That's not a bad idea Seamus," Ron said thoughtfully. "I'll try to work out an excuse for Hermy if I make it good I might just be able to steal her away from Potter at the ball."

**(Next Scene)**

"So what have you learned so far about Salazar Slytherin Harry?"

Harry was sitting comfortably on one of the sofas on Dumbledore's quarters their lesson had gone pretty well. Dumbledore was teaching him some obscure charms that could be used in battle almost all affected the senses in one way or another and almost all were banned by the ministry.

Harry described everything that he had read up too so far, as Dumbledore leaned back thoughtfully.

"It would be interesting to find out if Salazar was successfully in be able too cast wandless magic and where else he goes in his travels."

Harry nodded. "What did the shaman mean when he said that we couldn't cast wandless magic like he does even if Salazar is more powerful?"

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments almost as if he was trying to figure out where to start the conversation, "Did I ever tell you about Aberforth?"

If Harry was surprised about the strange question he didn't say anything. "When we were in Hagrid's hut in my fourth year something about charming goats and that you weren't too sure if he could read."

Dumbledore snorted, "Abe would have my head if he ever found out I was going around telling people that, Abe is a great reader almost like Hermione if you believe. Whilst I preferred action and practical uses, Abe preferred theory. Abe loves to study ancient civilisations and rituals, he's fascinated with trying to figure out where magic came from, why is it that we can do magic yet Muggles can't when fundamentally we are the same species. Many of us believe that our magic comes from within us that we have a magical core if you believe from which we draw our power that core comes from our family line our bloodline if you want and that is why Muggles can't use magic."

"What does Aberforth believe?"

"Abe believes that we don't all have a magical core in our bodies that the magic in fact is all around us it is present in nature and that we are able to draw our power there. Some of us that are more powerful can be come in tap with the world around us that magic surrounds them like an aura, which is where the theory of us having a magical core comes from. Many people refuse to believe this because if this is true then the whole bloodline theory doesn't make sense as Muggles could also tap into the power around them."

"Then why can't they? I mean if it's all around us why can't they all use it and where do Muggleborns come from?"

"In the old days Muggles and witches and wizards used to believe in the old ways, we used to pray to the elements and all the gods and goddesses, it was said that in return they blessed their followers with some abilities the ability to use small amounts of wand less magic through prayer and meditation often they would be tested severely by the gods to see if they were worthy of such gifts. Wizards and witches like our selves were ordinary people who showed great courage and were given special powers to protect the innocent. However just like the good chose its champions so did evil and dark magic was also used in this way. It was also believed that this is where the ancient races come from such as the elves and the dwarves they were the first to be given this gift."

Harry was starting to get confused slightly. "Okay let me get this straight, the gods chose ordinary people and made them their champions so they were able to use magic the same happened with the bad guys so you get dark witches and wizards."

Dumbledore nodded and motioned Harry to continue, "But you also have other people who can use some small amounts of magic wand less if they do certain meditation and rituals and the first to have those gifts were the elves and the dwarves who we believe to have all died out now."

"Yes and do you see where the gods cunningness comes, Harry, they allowed Muggles to do magic although very small and fairly weak but without the need of a wand, and ourselves though more powerful are forced to rely on a tool to use that ability. It's a form of control Harry to make sure that we don't become too arrogant and to remind us that we are still mortals. Abe believes that Muggleborn children come from families that most likely practised these rituals years ago and as we evolved they are now able to do the same magic as we can."

"Is that why Salazar couldn't do wand less magic?"

"Perhaps but you need to remember this is all speculation Harry we many never know the truth until we reach the after life."

Harry nodded he looked at the clock when he realised that it was getting pretty late and he still had Quidditch practise to get to it was the last one for the term and he wanted to make sure it was a good one. Dumbledore noticed him glancing at the clock.

"Go Harry, enjoy the practise."

"Thanks Albus."

Harry got up and was halfway put the door when he was stopped by Dumbledore

"Harry did you know which blood type Abe thought was the most powerful? He said halfbloods as they not only can use wand magic but perhaps may be able to use small amounts of wand less magic."

**(Next scene)**

Dumbledore was currently sitting on one of the sofas in his office in front of the fireplace as he explained what was involved in the small warding ritual that night and also to lay her fears to rest regarding the whole thing.

"It's best to do the ritual tomorrow night Minerva whilst all the students are asleep, I've had Filius put a charm on all the windows and doors to ensure they can't be opened and no one can look out of them. Hogwarts' wards will be at the highest so no one can cross them."

"So soon Albus?"

"It's best to Minerva, the ball will be in a few days and I want Hogwarts to be well protected over the Christmas break as we won't all be here for most of the time."

"What about what Lily recommended Albus, she suggested to do the ritual when no one else would be there that's why I thought you would be doing it in the holidays?"

Dumbledore sighed, "To be honest I had thought that too but the quicker this ritual is carried out the best, also I plan to do it in the middle of the night and as for the students and professors…"

"What have you planned, Albus?"

"I have already spoken to the portraits and they have agreed to lock everyone in once they have reached their dorms whether they be students or Hogwarts professors."

"Isn't that extreme and what if Filius or Pomona ask why they were held prisoner in their room last night?"

"Not as extreme as the suggestion Severus came up with he thought about mixing a sleeping potion in everyone's food at the meal tonight as for Filius and the other teachers, I will handle them."

McGonagall sighed in acceptance truth be told she was dreading the whole thing despite Lily telling her it was perfectly safe and normal there were still years of ministry brain washing that blood arts were evil, to overcome.

"Have you told Harry?"

"I'm planning to tell him later this afternoon and to go over the particulars of the ritual with him. I know he has Remus visiting him then and no doubt Hermione also be there."

"What exactly does this ritual entail?" Minerva was still sceptical over the whole thing blood magic was extremely dangerous and unpredictable the smallest mistake could end up killing them.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "There's no need to worry Minerva the ritual is quite similar to the warding spells that most old pure blooded families use. Harry will tap into the wards first with my help although I believe that won't be needed with the special connection he has with Hogwarts. Then he will strategically drop small amounts of his blood in certain key areas around Hogwarts and there is a final chant to seal the whole thing."

"And where does the focus stone come into this and why several places?"

"Ah and there is the genius of the whole thing have you ever wondered why Hogwarts is so well protected Minerva?"

Minerva glared at Dumbledore really also she wanted was a simple answer and Dumbledore seemed to be giving her a history lesson. "Perhaps because the founders apart from Merlin were the most powerful witches and wizards."

"Yes and No. The reason Hogwarts defences is so great was that there is not just one ward placed around Hogwarts but several whilst they are separate they also interlink with each other. Each of the founders contributes towards the wards and they used different types of wards ranging from your average wards that we use to ancient blood wards I believe Salazar Slytherin also placed a few parseltongue wards. Should for any of the reason one of the wards should fall or be broken into then the other wards will compensate to help protect Hogwarts. The wards are maintained by whoever the headmaster of Hogwarts is at the time the focus stone will be placed where most of the wards meet each other thus strengthening all the wards."

"But what if You-Know-Who found out about this or another dark lord wouldn't they simply destroy the focus stone and cause all of Hogwarts defences to fall."

"No because the stone will be placed at the centre of Hogwarts and there will still be all of Hogwarts normal defences to get past."

"I hope you're right Albus."

"Trust me Minerva when have I ever let you down."

"Well there was this one time when you ended up being two hours late when you were to meet…"

**(Next scene)**

Hermione watched in admiration as Remus and Harry fought with their swords whilst Harry was more skilled Remus had years more experience than Harry and also had his werewolf strength and speed to rely on. The two continued to spar back and forth when Remus finally signalled for them to stop.

"That's enough for today Harry, you've improved a great deal now can we stop and chat so I can catch up on everything that's happened."

Harry laughed as the thought that Remus wanted to gossip as he led the two towards the living room and sat down as he and Hermione filled Remus in on what was happening.

"So Draco is cooking up some sort of plan to get rid of Nott and a few of the others in the DA? I have to admit I'm curios to see what he comes up with."

Harry nodded, "Same here but it will most likely happen after the break after all the ball is in two days time and we all break up for the holidays the day after that there was supposed to be one more DA meeting but I decided to cancel it as everyone wants time to get ready for the ball and the holiday."

"Remus, any other news?"

Remus looked at Hermione thoughtfully he wondered just what he was allowed to say now or not. "We've had rumours that Voldemort is planning some attacks but where and how we have no idea also there has been some recruiting going on."

Harry picked up the tension in Remus' voice. "Who is it Remus? Its someone we know isn't it?"

Remus shook his head as he started to pace the room. "I'm not sure I can tell you Harry… No hear me out first."

Harry who was about to protest stopped.

"The reason is that we have only found this out ourselves and its extremely sensitive information, I doubt even Albus knows how to handle this effectively also I guess that he will most likely inform us in the order meeting which is in a few days time."

"Okay Remus I'll let it drop for now just tell me if it's someone who is currently at Hogwarts at this moment?"

"No."

Harry nodded he decided to move the conversation onto more pleasant news. "So how did Tonks like your new clothes?"

Remus' bright red face was answer enough as both himself and Hermione burst out laughing.

"She umm liked them quite a lot."

"Really Remus? I heard her hair turned virtually every colour under the sun before she launched herself at you." Hermione and Remus jumped as they heard Dumbledore's voice Harry who was the only one who sat facing the door and seen Dumbledore enter simply laughed at the two.

"How did you know that?" Remus sputtered at the man, Dumbledore smiled at the man as he took a seat next to Harry.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings Remus especially in front of certain ex-headmasters portraits."

"Phineas."

"Indeed, he was most amused at the whole thing."

"Stupid headmasters."

"Really Remus… Harry, I was hoping I could go over what is involved with the ritual tonight."

Harry nodded, "Just a few questions Albus, will any of the others be with us tonight."

"Yes Severus and Minerva as Hogwarts professors will be joining us, unfortunately I can not allow Hermione as the rest of the students and the professors will be sealed in their rooms"

Seeing the shocked and slightly doubtful looks on the others Dumbledore quickly gave the three the same reasons he had given McGonnagall for having the ritual that night.

"We will start around two in the morning that should be enough time to allow everyone to go to sleep unfortunately Harry you will have to stay awake then when its time I will come and retrieve you. You will also need to wear your family robes and carry your sword with you."

"That's fine, I'll carry on reading Salazar's diary, anyway is there anything I else I need to know?"

Dumbledore reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his watch as he looked at the time. "No that should be sufficient now I believe we should go to the hall for supper."

Dumbledore and Remus left first as Hermione and Harry talked about what was involved that night.

"How much blood will be needed tonight?"

"I'm not sure really but mum said It was pretty safe so it shouldn't be too much."

"I know but I can't help but worry you know."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione slowly he pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at the dazed look on Hermione's face.

"Come on enough times past we should go and eat and meet with Draco and Blaise."

Pulling Hermione to her feet he grabbed her hand and led her out of his rooms and towards the great hall the two walked in comfortable silence and once they were in the hall went towards Blaise and Draco again.

"You took your time."

Hermione looked at the slightly annoyed blond. "Sorry Draco we didn't now what the time was besides we were catching up with Remus."

"So Hermione you decided what you're wearing to the ball?"

Blaise asked Hermione as the two started to chat excitedly about the ball; Draco rolled his eyes at the two girls.

"I can't wait till this stupid ball is over with."

"I know what you mean mate, I know what you mean."

"When's the next DA meeting?"

"It's the first week we come back from the holidays why?"

"Do you remember that little pest problem we were talking about?"

Harry slowly nodded as he kept on eating.

"Let's just say I found a way to get rid of them."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry settled on his sofa in the living room he had already read up on his schoolbooks and did all his homework and there was still another hour or so for him to wait. So he decided to carry on with his reading Salazar's diaries picking up from where he left last time. Harry continued to read as Salazar described his attempts to access his core and cast wand less magic. However no matter what he tried he just could not do it. More than once Salazar described how close he came before he would fail. After staying with the Shaman for a few more days Salazar and his father left the small village and continued with their journey whilst all the time Salazar was growing in strength and power, as was the growing rift between him and his father.

_Several times I have caught the strange looks my father continues to throw at me, looks that he believes I do not see, he must believe that I am blind to not see such obvious anger and jealousy in his eyes. I fear that that jealousy and anger may turn to hatred and he will harm me, his only son after all who else is here to witness any attack. Still I say nothing and continue to watch him quickly, observation and patience is something that I immensely pride myself on. I have also started to take the precautions of placing additional wards around my bed at night under the pretence that I wish to protect myself from wild animals. My father believes this excuse after all why shouldn't he. _

"Find anything useful?"

Harry jumped in shock and almost fell of the sofa, as he looked up into the amused eyes of his father.

"Was there really any need for that?"

"I apologise I had called your name a few times before you heard me."

Harry described everything that he had read so far, Godric had a thoughtful look.

"Salazar only mentioned his father once to me he described him as a vicious man and a tyrant."

Harry nodded as he settled back to read some more the father and son had by now ventured quite far and Harry got the feeling that perhaps they had now reached India from the descriptions Salazar gave and the drawings of tigers and elephants he had in his diary. He also drew a plant, which Harry recognised as a rare type of Jasmine they used in Potions once from what he could remember Hermione told him that it only grew at the base of the Himalayan Mountains. Salazar seemed fascinated by all that he saw in this country there were many unknown potion ingredients that he could get from here he met up with some of the magic users he could find in the country. The magic users in India or Bharat as the locals called it however chose to stay hidden from the general people

_Whilst this country is rich and diverse and the magical users learned people they have to hide their extraordinary powers The others such as the common are a foolish superstitious lot who would kill them under claims that they are demons. The magic users however are not bitter regarding this fact they simply carry on with their lives and allowed me and my father to stay with them some time. _

_I have learnt much from these people they have given me access to their potions and spells and also fashioned me a gold cauldron, whilst we have access to gold it is only in small amounts not abundant like it is in this country and also diamonds. They showed me diamond mines and allowed me to take several telling me that they are useful in certain rituals such as those to protect one's family. _

_However there is one diamond I am desperate to get my hands on ever since these people described it to me it is called the nagmani. I still remember the night they told me about the nagas and their strange almost godlike powers. The Nagas from what they tell me are semi divine beings that are in actual powerful serpents! It is told that the nagas are snakes that were granted the ability to take human form by one of their gods Shiva I believe they said. The nagas are said to be the guardians of earth's treasures. It is said that each naga has a life mate and should one die then the other will also die and if by bad luck should you unfortunate to be the cause of the death of a naga then either it or its mate will be responsible for yours. I laughed when I heard this, best thing is to kill both and be done with it I didn't believe in their tales that you could come back in another lifetime, when you die that is it. The nagmani is a diamond that will grant its users exceptional powers it is said to almost triple your power what I wouldn't do for such a power source. The nagas guard these jewel forcibly as it is the source of power for them. When I asked the natives how to find one they called me all sorts of foolish names telling me to find the nagas is walking into death. Still I slipped a mild truth agent into the drinks of one of the elder natives and found out the nagas live in a cave in one of the mountains not too far from where we were. Oblivating the native I set out to find the cave._

_After almost an entire days worth of travel I found the cave and stealthily made my way into it once there I gasped at what lay before me. The cave was enormous and seemed to house some sort of ancient temple and in the middle was an altar and on the altar was a large glowing diamond the nagmani. However it was something else that also caught my attention. In front of the altar were two beings dancing. I stared spell bound as the two ethereal beings continued to dance to my shock they seemed to keep switching from their human to serpent form in between. I started to form a plan it was impossible for me to take the nagmani with out their knowledge so I would have to show myself. Pulling out my wand I shot two stunning spells at the nagas whilst they were in their serpent state and conjured a trap to place them in. To my shock one of the nagas a female managed to dodge the spell however the male was caught and my spell sent him flying into a wall and unfortunately a large sword fell from the wall and impaled the serpent. I didn't wish to kill any of the beings and could only stare helplessly as the female ran towards the male and desperately tried to save him. After a few minutes the male passed away as the female turned her gaze on me and started to scream I stared helplessly unable to understand her when she pointed a finger at me and I was hit by some sort of spell to my shock I could understand what she was saying. _

"_I curse you mortal may you never live a day in peace may your soul turn as black as the night. Look into my eyes mortal may they be the eyes of your enemies. Look into my eyes mortal and remember these will be the eyes that will finally end your bloodline. The nagmani will never accept one as yourself it only accepts the pure hearted"_

_With that the female summoned a knife and shoved into her heart as she staggered towards her mate and died alongside him. I shook my head how dare this creature curse me I am a powerful sorcerer and will be the most powerful that this world will see my bloodline will rule this world and I will see to it. Laughing I walked towards the nagmani however as soon as I touched it I was forced to drop it as my hand burnt. Gathering a cloth I wrapped the nagmani in it and placed into a sack I was determined to beat whatever protections they had upon it. Walking out of the cave I couldn't help but remember the females eyes those strange unnatural green eyes._

Harry dropped the book as he heard Dumbledore enter his room's jumping up he got up to welcome him.

"Ah Harry are you ready, what is the matter Harry you seem extremely pale."

Harry explained all that he had read and spoke out the one question that was bothering him, "Albus should we use the power focus if it is the nagmani that Salazar describes how do we not know it will cause us more harm than good."

Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry. "Harry, when you held the stone, did it burn you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then I believe you have nothing to worry about the stone or 'nagmani' seems to have obviously accepted you. It also answers the question of why nobody else ever saw Salazar use the stone I believe it never accepted him."

"It's almost time, shall we go Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry pleased to see that Harry was ready and wearing his fathers Gryffindor robe. He led Harry out of his room and towards his office.

"There are five particular wards I wish to strengthen four are the wards that requires one of the founders blood to work the last is where we will place the focus stone. Each of the founders placed their own particular ward in a room they were most familiar with the headmasters office was at one time your fathers and we shall start there."

Once they were in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore motioned towards the rug that was lying in the centre of his office. Understanding Harry moved to roll it up and out of the way in the centre of the floor was a stone that had some sort of strange rune on it.

"This is the centre of your fathers ward Harry. I need you to drop a few drops of your blood onto it use the sword Harry."

Harry did as he was told and allowed a few drops of his blood to fall as Dumbledore started too chant a few seconds later the rune glowed red before fading there was not a trace of blood anywhere.

Dumbledore finished chanting and Harry felt as if there was a slight breeze around him.

Harry tried to understand what Dumbledore was chanting he could only make out one small part though.

"Stone of power... Focus of this ward

Accept the blood of this founder's heir

Allow the heirs courage to renew, strengthen and empower you..."

Once done Dumbledore turned towards Harry.

"Well that's one done we should head towards the others."

Harry nodded as they were walking towards the main hall he turned towards Dumbledore. "So your office was my father's, where are the others?"

"The library was your godmothers pride and joy, the potions labs Slytherin's and the green houses Helga Hufflepuff's."

Harry nodded really apart from his fathers the others were all pretty predictable once they past the main hall they walked towards the South corridor until they reached the library.

"Where do we go?"

Dumbledore signalled towards the restricted section once in he walked towards the back where there was a desk, helping Dumbledore lift it Harry pulled it out of the way and once again found a particular piece of the stone with a rune on it. Harry did exactly the same as before and once again the rune glowed but this time it was blue. As Harry struggled to lift the heavy table back he had to ask, "And why can't I use magic to move the table back?"

"The wards won't allow you to."

It took half an hour until Harry and Dumbledore had strengthened the other two founders' wards. Hufflepuffs was hidden in green house one which was the original one that Helga had placed at the back was the stone and this time the rune glowed yellow. Slytherins was in the potions lab in the stock cupboard Harry and Dumbledore had to move several items to get to the ward stone. Predictably the rune glowed green. As soon as Dumbledore finished chanting the slight breeze that Harry could feel got mush stronger and he felt a strange sensation, which he recognised as Hogwarts attempting to get in touch with him. Closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax he felt what he could only describe was a feeling of pride and gratitude. Smiling he turned towards Dumbledore and answered his unspoken question, "She said thanks."

"Come on Harry, just one more stop and we can both retire for the night."

"Where do we go this time, where is the centre point of the wards?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Can't you guess Harry? After all what is the centre point of Hogwarts?"

Harry racked his brains as he tried to think of the answer it was only a few seconds later when he realised, "The great hall!"

"Indeed Harry, the great hall is where they placed the stone."

"Albus, why is blood magic classed as such as dark magic when my father and the founders have used it so extensively?"

"Blood magic is extremely powerful in fact a lot of the ancient magic we use is based upon blood. The ministry used to frown upon it as dark lords used to sacrifice their victims and use the blood in dark, rituals rather like Voldemort. You yourself Harry have seen the dark side of blood magic."

Harry shivered as he remembered that terrible night in his fourth year when Wormtail took his blood and Voldemort raised out of that cauldron.

"There is also the fact that only powerful people can use blood magic and that crosses out the minister and most of the ministry and the ministry as an awful habit of outlawing everything they can't do, or even understand."

"So a lot of its ignorance and jealousy."

"Yes why do you think people like the minister and Dolores hate Werewolves so much? It's because they can't and won't understand."

The conversation stopped then as they had now reached the great hall when Harry remembered something. "Where are Minerva and Severus? I thought they were joining us?"

"They are Harry we just need to wait until they arrive. They first four wards we could do easily ourselves it's just the final one we need their help for."

After almost twenty minutes of waiting in silence Harry and Dumbledore heard footsteps approaching the great hall. Instinctively Harry grabbed hold of his wand tightly only loosening his grip when he saw that it was the two professors.

"Ah Minerva, Severus we were just waiting for you… Ready Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Good we need to move the head table."

Harry and Severus slowly got to work as they slowed inch by inch moved the large table until they saw the ward stone. Instead of a rune there was the Hogwarts symbol carved into the stone.

"Harry, place the stone in the centre."

Harry pulled out the still wrapped nagmani and got onto his hands and knees to put the jewel in the centre when something strange happened. The nagmani started to glow brightly and Harry watched, as a tendril of light seemed to separate from the main source and wrapped around his sword, which also seemed to glow. After a few seconds it stopped.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Severus stared at Dumbledore and Harry who seemed to share a knowing look.

"Tomorrow Severus, for now Harry if you will?"

Harry again let a few drops of blood fall on the ward stone instinct told him not to let any fall on the nagmani. The three professors chanted as the stone glowed all sort of different colours, a wind also seemed to pick up in the great hall. Harry watched in surprise, as the nagmani seemed to sink into the stone as the wind seemed to be fierce but still the professors chanted. When all of a sudden it was over the nagmani was all gone and the glowing stopped, as did the chanting and the wind died down. A tired and panting Dumbledore looked at the other three. "Well that's done, Hogwarts defence have increased greatly. We should go and get some rest."

**(Next Scene)**

A nervous Harry went through his cupboards in mild panic with everything that had gone on he suddenly realised that he didn't know what he was going to wear to the ball and he had only an half an hour to get ready.

The day after the warding was spent checking over the general warding over the school to make sure that everything was working fine of course Harry had to go Hermione a blow by blow account over what happened and what he had to do. The only disturbing news they heard was that the portraits reported that someone from Gryffindor tower and Ravenclaw tried to leave last night however the portraits were unable to describe who it was.

Harry also told them everything he had read about in Salazar's diaries and the curse in particular. Remus, who after the death of the Potters and the apparent betrayal of his best friend, unable to stay at home spent years travelling and had been to India at one point. He mentioned that curses back then had power especially vengeance one's Harry figured the only thing he could do was read the diary more and see what happened he was still curious as to if anything happened between Salazar and his father. All in all with all the excitement of the last few days Harry now found himself standing in front of his cupboard worried about what he was going to wear it hadn't helped that Hermione refused to tell him what she was going to wear either. Eventually Harry grabbed two different robes and ran into his living room.

"Right which one?"

Lily couldn't help it she burst out laughing at the utter look of desperation her sons face she had never seen someone be so anxious to get dressed to a ball before.

"Harry, relax I doubt that Hermione would mind what you wear to the ball she's just glad she's going with you that's all."

"I know mum, it's just the last time we had a ball I made an utter prat of myself I couldn't even dance properly and no wonder my date abandoned me for someone from Beauxbatons! Also you should have seen Hermione she looked amazing."

"Harry. She only wants to be with you. Never mind lets have a look at those robes you've selected."

Mother and son spent the next twenty minutes trying to decide on what robe Harry was going to wear when they finally settled for one. Rushing about Harry grabbed his wand and hurried to leave the room he was planning to meet up with Draco in Severus office, Hermione and Blaise were using Draco's prefect room to get ready.

"Harry?"

"Yes mum?"

"Have a good night sweetheart and try to make sure you and Hermione visit tonight at some point I'll love to see you both dressed up."

"We will mum."

Walking out Harry paid no attention to the many admiring glances he was receiving from everyone around him and he also paid no attention to the obvious attempts at not so subtle flirting around him. There was only one small instance when he found his path blocked by Lavender and Parvati who practically draped themselves on him.

"Harry, you look absolutely great you'll save a dance for us won't you, I'm sure Hermione won't mind."

Lavender batted her eyelids at him, as Parvati added, "Besides we never did finish our dance last time did we Harry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow something was up, here were two girls who had done nothing but throw him and Hermione dirty looks for most of the year so far and now they were openly flirting with him.

"Thanks but aren't you dating Seamus Lavender? And Parvati was that before or after you decided to go off with what's his name from Beauxbaton's?"

With that Harry gently but firmly removed the two girls from himself and quickly headed towards the Slytherin common room before the two decided to try anything else. As soon as he turned around the corner Seamus and Ron moved from behind the two suits of armour they were crouching behind.

"Better luck next time eh girls."

Seamus shook his head, "Come don't get down, we'll be able to get Hermione and Ron together."

Lavender nodded her head, "Yeah Ron, don't worry just leave us to distract Harry, have you got your apology ready?"

Ron nodded determined, "After hearing this apology you'll see that by the end of the night Hermione will be in my arms and not Potter's."

Harry hurriedly glanced at his watch he was just on time when he saw that Draco was already standing there waiting for him. Draco let out a sigh of relief when he saw Harry make his way down towards him.

"Thank Merlin, I thought you were never going to come down at this rate, the girls are driving me crazy."

Harry let out a laugh, "Why what have they done?"

"Oh nothing unless you count the fact that they threw me out of my room! And then had the cheek to turn around and say that I didn't have all the necessary supplies they needed and I was bloody useless! Oh and by the way nice robes."

"Thanks."

Harry had finally settled for black tailored trousers his black dragon hide boots and wore a silk dark red shirt that practically looked black. Over that he wore a black robe with a griffin on the back and a small phoenix on the front, it was similar to the robes that his father often wore. Of course Harry had changed the griffin on the cloak to make it look less like Godric Gryffindor's symbol his long hair was pulled into a rough ponytail making him look daring. Draco was wearing Black trousers with a light grey shirt and a blue cloak with some fancy silver embroidery.

Harry shook his head he couldn't believe just how different the real Draco was when you got to know him.

"Laugh it up Potter but I'm telling you this ball better be worth all the trou…"

Harry looked up to see what had caused Draco to stop mid sentence and when he saw he couldn't help it he was practically spell bound. Standing in front of the two boys were their dates, Blaise was dressed in light silver robes which Harry knew pretty much matched Draco's eyes there was also a bluish tinge to the robes and was wearing jewellery that seemed to match the same light bluish tinge. All in all Harry could understand why Draco was practically drooling the two made a handsome couple. Harry then stared at Hermione she was wearing a red dress slit and above it a black cloak on which she had the same small phoenix on the front where Hermione got them from he had no idea. She was wearing small ruby earrings and a choker, which matched her dress. Her hair was once again straight as it was for the last ball. Harry once again said a mental prayer that he had decided to follow through with his true feelings for Hermione and not back away because his friendship with Ron.

"Mione you look beautiful."

Harry pulled out his wand and gave it a swish, as a single beautiful rose appeared which he immediately handed to Hermione.

"Thank you, Harry and I have to say you look devilishly handsome too."

With that she moved her hands to Harry's neck as she pulled him down for a long kiss, eventually the two moved away as Harry tucked away a loose strand of hair.

"Shall we go?"

Hermione nodded as she looped her arm through Harry's. The couple turned towards their friends who seemed to have had the same idea as them. Harry let out a loud cough as the two sprang apart.

"Ah sorry about that but we should get going you look beautiful by the way Blaise."

Blaise smiled at Harry as she took Draco's hand.

"Thank you, Harry now I believe Hogwarts two sexiest couples should enter the hall don't you?"

Laughing the two couples made their way down towards the great hall. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled nothing was going to ruin this night it was going to be perfect.

**End of Chapter**

Okay I admit it took me a little longer than I would have liked to have got this chapter done but it took me ages to get the background information in and not make the chapter to bogged down with facts and history. Then there was the other side where I wanted to make sure I didn't leave too much out and end up not making sense.

Okay the part where I have wrote about the whole pureblood, muggleborn and where magic comes from well it was the best I could come up with that could explain why half bloods such as Tom Riddle and Harry seem to be so powerful. I've read a lot of stories where Lily actually turns out to be a pureblood and that's why Harry's powerful but I didn't want this story to turn into one of those so I tried something else.

The Naga's have appeared in Indian Mythology for years. As stated they are semi divine beings that lived in magnificent underground cities and rivers some legends state that they had their own monarchy and that they had a potion which of you drank gave the drinker incredible strength they were also classed as great healers.

In India snakes are considered holy and it is a great crime to kill one. The story regarding the Naga's and the nagmani has been around for years as is the fact that if angered the naga will wait years to seek its revenge. The nagmani has always highly been sought after and one interesting power that the nagas had was metamorphosis they ability to take on anyone's form.

More information on the nagas can be found in 'The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter' and 'The Ultimate Encyclopaedia of Mythology'.

Well that's enough of that I don't plan for any of the other chapters to go so heavily into explanations and background like this one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review I received 50 reviews for the last chapter!

**Author responses – **

**athenakitty – **Yep it's a pretty large diamond. Due to Remus' say lack of funds he was pretty much hopeless buying clothes for himself and Harry will find out what is being hidden from him. The mystery of Salazar's picture will be explained though I'm guessing some of you may see where I'm heading with this.

**Ladyluck13 – **Will Harry be an immortal? Interesting question all I can say is that this wont be a Super Harry fiction. Thanks for the review.

**Projectjay – **Don't worry all will be revealed soon!

**Aanchal - **Would I do something bad to Harry? Ummm (imagine evil laugh)

**Mrs C Lupin – **When Draco says he will get rid of the pests he mean more than one, after all when does a Malfoy or a Black do anything by half?

**Farlmot – **This one wasn't too bad was it? It was kind of nice. Okay don't answer that

**Midnight Lily - **More on Salazar and Lily coming up!

**Jekl - **I haven't forgotten about that but with everything that happens to the Dursleys, Dumbledore kind of sees it as bad taste although that doesn't mean that everyone else does too.

**Drake Smythe** – I will not abandon this fic! I hate it when other authors do that!

**The Magic Bringer **- Dray and Cissa will find out very soon.

**Helluvabed - **Okay… Umm I think you're looking at the wrong place to find a fic like that mate LOL.

**Jbfritz **– Umm ups

**Critic unknown – **Thanks for the review I agree with a lot of what you said I've read several different types of fic including Slash and Harry with others such as Luna and Ginny. My main problem with super Harry stories is that they end too soon. You read so much about talk the powers they have and their familiars etc but when it comes to the final battle its over like in two seconds! Talk about an anti climax! Once again Thanks.

**Bobmcbobbob1 **– Thanks!

**ChoChangLoolAlike **– Ever get a problem getting a chapter let me know!

**WeirKat** – I'll see what I can come up with.

**Honor-Harrington1982** – You know it may be were I heard it, I have a bad habit of remembering random things and have no idea where I know its come from.

Also thanks to -** Snufflesdog25, HecateDeMort, A READER (**cant get more anonymous than that!**) Mika, MortyM, bunk64, kirt, Beth5572, rosiegirl, Harrypfan001 TEACHERLADY, beauty0102, Nathalie – z, brokentoy19, tish tosh, snifflers unite, SilverBullett23, Stargate Fanatic, ramzgurl, sappjody, shinjo ken, PhoeNixTeaRS1990, OfficersWife, ConstanceNicholson, BookReader2007, Hermione the Slayer, Aoi – Tabibito, silverbluenchantress, azurina, Azrei, SneakyMerlin, Gecko,Chinese Miko and APS**

**As always thanks to my beta Bukama and please review!**

Chapter 20 up soon!

What to expect – The Ball, Death eater attacks and end of term.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

Dumbledore smiled and looked around the great hall it looked spectacular and very much like a winter wonderland with real snow all around all though it was charmed to not feel cold. There were the usual magnificent Christmas trees.

'_Filius you've outdone yourself this time,_' he thought to himself. There were also ice sculptures dotted around the hall in the shape of the Hogwarts mascots and one of a phoenix in mid flight at the head of the hall by the teachers table. Fawkes had been impressed and pleased when he saw the magnificent Phoenix sculpture.

"The hall looks wonderful Albus."

Smiling Dumbledore turned towards his deputy to only have his mouth fall open. There was no other word for it Minerva looked wonderful. She had forgone her usual stern bun to have her long hair down and was wearing a dark forest green dress robe, her glasses were also gone giving her a much softer look. Dumbledore thankfully remembered how to speak, "Minerva you look wonderful."

Minerva McGonnagall held her breath as Dumbledore turned around she felt nervous and tried to remember why she allowed Narcissa to talk her into dressing liked this. Although she was sure that Severus was involved in this. When Dumbledore stared at her with his mouth open she almost lost her resolve before he finally spoke causing her to smile widely at him.

"Thank you Albus, I dare say you look handsome yourself."

Dumbledore smiled he was wearing for him anyway some toned down smart robes that were a dark blue with a small pattern.

"I see some of the students have started to arrive."

McGonnagall nodded as she quickly turned around to have a look she could see Neville Longbottom with Luna Lovegood now that was a strange match but both looked happy so who was she to judge. There was also Ginny with Dean, speaking of the Weasleys there was her brother with his friends Seamus who had Lavender with him and Parvati Patil. At first glance she had assumed that Ron was with Parvati but it appeared that this wasn't the case especially as Ron kept looking around the hall as if looking for something and she had the felling she knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Albus I'm afraid we might have some trouble tonight," she said as she nodded towards the now commonly known as 'Gryffindor Quartet' and uncommonly as the 'Desperate Quartet'.

"I'm afraid that they're not the only ones, look at Miss Chang."

McGonnagall turned towards Cho Chang and gasped there was not other word for it but the girl was dressed indecently and from the looks from most of the males around it appeared that they liked it. The girl was wearing a dress that showed a lot of leg but was made from such a sheer cloth that it appeared as if she had hardly anything on it was obvious for whom she had worn such a dress especially as she had no date with her.

"You would think that after being smacked by Hermione, the girl would have learned her lesson not very Ravenclaw is she."

McGonnagall smiled as she heard Severus, turning round her smile widened it appeared that Narcissa had not only encouraged her tonight with her clothes but also Severus.

"Severus, Narcissa you both look stunning tonight."

Severus smirked, "Yes I do, don't I?"

"Don't let it get to your head Severus," Minerva warned although she was laughing by the end.

Narcissa looked beautiful as always, wearing a light silver robe that complimented her features the major change though was the warm smile on her face. With Lucius she never smiled and was always described as the ice queen but now one could easily see how happy she was. Severus was as always dressed in black but was out of his menacing teaching robes, his hair was also clean and healthy and he too was smiling an action that took several years off him.

"You look wonderful Minerva don't you agree Albus?"

Dumbledore almost choked when Severus addressed him but was able to maintain his composure although Severus noticed the slight slip.

"Now where are our children?"

"They should be on their way Narcissa," McGonnagall answered

"Ah look that's them entering now."

The teachers as one turned around and looked at the two couples, as did most of the hall.

The two couples were conscious of all the looks they were getting but were able to ignore them and continue. Blaise and Draco were first with Draco's arm wrapped protectively around his girlfriend while Hermione had her arm looped through Harry's.

"Look at mum and Sev," Draco whispered to Blaise.

"I know they make a great couple who would have thought mean professor Snape could be so cute."

"Hey I thought I was the only cute one," Draco pouted at his girlfriend causing her to laugh.

"The professor's cute, you're dead sexy."

"Umm much better."

"Vain much? Look there's trouble," Blaise nodded her head towards Cho who was staring at Hermione with barely disguised dislike.

"She's not the only one, looks like Weasel's up to something as well."

Blaise sniggered as Ron's face was turning the same shade as his hair, Draco sighed, "They honestly believe they stand a chance splitting them two up, oh well at least I'll be there to mock and laugh."

Blaise rolled her eyes as she and Draco had finally reached the professors. It was professor Snape that approached them first.

"Good evening Draco, Blaise. Draco, I hope the girls didn't keep you out of your room for too long?"

Draco smirked, "For a while I thought we'd miss the ball itself but I think the end result is great, don't you?"

"It certainly is," Harry added as he and Hermione had finally made it to the group as they greeted everyone.

"You look great Cissa, Minerva." Harry smiled and turned towards Snape.

"You look great too professor you should wash your hair more often," he added cheekily.

Snape growled, "It isn't too late to take points off you know, Harry."

"Just ignore him Professor, I for one think you both look great."

"Why thank you Hermione, however I believe we should all sit down now, Albus will be wanting to start the feast."

Instead of the usual table setting in the hall there were smaller round tables set up everywhere the idea being it would allow the different houses to sit together and socialise. There was no separate table designated for the teachers so a few students found a professor or two joining them.

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Snape and Narcissa found a small table and sat together while Minerva and Dumbledore sat with Flitwick and some of the younger Ravenclaw students.

Everyone in the hall were quietly talking as they waited for the nights festivities to begin when there was the sound of a spoon hitting a glass as soon as everyone was quiet Dumbledore got up.

"Welcome everyone to this year's special Christmas ball. Now I wont keep you all waiting too long I simply wished to say that I hope you all enjoy the feast and since they were so popular last time once again The Weird Sisters will provide tonight's entertainment."

There was a loud cheer at this Harry groaned slightly as he remembered what happened the last time The Weird Sisters played at Hogwarts still they were a highly popular wizarding band.

"Yes I knew you would enjoy that so all I can say for now is… let the feast begin."

Harry looked at the table expectedly as all that appeared was a menu on each plate realising that it must be the same system as it was in his fourth year he picked up the menu and ordered himself turkey thinking that since it was Christmas soon he should go for a traditional meal. Picking up his cue the rest of the table also ordered.

Harry quietly talked to his godmother and Snape over the holiday arrangements since they were going to be staying at Grimmuld Place with him, Remus, Dumbledore and even Mione. The other three however were quietly discussing a certain problem or should we say two certain problems.

"I swear if she tries anything on Harry tonight I'm going to hex her to Mars."

"Cho isn't the only one you need to watch out for, Hermione," Blaise muttered, "Look at the Weasel."

"I know Blaise I can practically feel his eyes on me, I mean seriously what do I need to do to get it through to Ron that I love Harry."

Draco grinned, "You could always do that underwear thing for Harry in public if that doesn't work well…"

Hermione glared at him, "Pervert! As if I would do that in public."

"But you would in private," At Hermione's blush and Blaise's smirk Draco almost choked on his potatoes. _'She didn't, did she?'_

"You mean, you took my advice and actually brought some! Well ain't Harry the lucky man."

"And you're not going to say anything Draco Black."

"And why's that then?"

"Because if you do Draco…"

"You won't get to see what I brought," Blaise finished to only start laughing with Hermione at the look on Draco's face.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione turned towards her Harry.

"It's nothing really just Blaise winding Draco up that's all. You finished discussing the holiday arrangements?"

"Yep, did you send your parents the invite to stay at the house?"

"I sent the letter with Hedwig a few days ago…Thanks for inviting them Harry."

"Hey, now that I know your dad isn't going to kill me for dating you, its fine with me, besides there will be someone else for Cissa to talk to. I don't think she and Mrs. Weasley are going to have many conversations."

Hermione grimaced slightly. "No, I don't suppose they will even mum says that Mrs. Weasley gets a bit much for her at times. I take it that the Weasleys will be at the house?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they will be only coming to attend for any meetings but you know how they get, besides did you forget our slight argument last time?"

Hermione winced, "She still annoyed at you for that huh?"

"Either that or she still thinks I need saving."

**(change of view)**

"Look Ron, don't worry nothings changed yet so stay calm and focused, If you get angry tonight it will put Hermione right off."

"I know Lav, I'll be fine as long as you don't keep telling me what's happening at that table."

To avoid getting angry and worked up Ron had purposely sat with his back to Harry and Hermione, along with him at the table was Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and surprisingly Ginny although she and Dean were pretty much wrapped up with themselves.

"It'll be fine so long as you girls' remember to play your parts."

Lavender turned to her boyfriend, "Oh don't worry about us hun, besides you haven't you seen queen bitch Cho sitting there. Even if we can't get Harry's attention, she's bound too dressed like that."

**(change of view)**

"Cho, don't you think you're taking this a little too far now?" Lisa Sullivan one of Cho's friends spoke aloud what virtually all of Ravenclaw house was thinking.

"Lisa, you don't get it that bitch stole my boyfriend from me, I'm just getting him back."

"Besides Lisa," Marietta piped in, "This is Granger were talking about she's always making us Ravenclaws look bad even Flitwick our head of house seems to prefer her over us."

Lisa tiredly got up she was fed up with this whole situation.

"Look Cho, you're my friend so I'm telling you this for your own good, forget Potter if he hasn't gotten back together with you when you approached him the first time dressing like a tart isn't going to work either."

"Who the hell are you to call me a tart, bitch?"

Cho was starting to shake in anger, but Lisa wasn't fazed she was used to the temperamental Chinese girl's ways.

"Someone who is getting tired of watching you drag Ravenclaw houses name through the mud, Cho get over it and move on, because I'm not the only one who is starting to get bored of your poor me routine."

With that Lisa got up and went to sit with her boyfriend at another table unaware that her head of house had been watching their table.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," Flitwick muttered under his breath now he only had Miss Chang to deal with something he wasn't looking forward to at all.

"_Umm perhaps I could convince Minerva to reprimand Miss Chang for me instead."_

Meanwhile Cho tried to calm herself down. It wouldn't do for her to be scowling especially when she wanted to get Harry after all which man could resist her tonight.

"Just ignore her Cho, she's just jealous."

Cho sighed, "I know Marietta, besides we don't need that jealous cow, do we? She can go and talk to Looney for all I care."

"Have you spoken to Ron Weasley lately?"

Cho gave her a confused look. "Why would I want to speak to him?"

"Well you know that he has the hots for Granger, don't you?"

"Of course I do, hell the entire school knows that."

"Well I heard that he's still trying to get Granger and apparently he and his friends have come up with a plan."

Cho looked thoughtful and looked at Ron Weasley, he currently had his back turned on Harry and Granger but it was obvious that his friends were telling him what was happening at that table she wondered just how she could use this to her advantage.

**(change of view)**

"So when do we act?"

"Keep your mouth shut, you idiot," Nott hissed at Pansy. "Do you want the entire school to know that we are planning something. We do nothing until we get the signal."

"But Theo, we don't even know what the signal is or who it's coming from."

"The lord has his own reasons for not telling us Pansy who the spy in Gryffindor is. All I know is that when the mudblood bitch leaves the hall we follow got it."

**(change of view)**

Soon the meal was over and the Dumbledore stood up again, with a wave of his hands the small tables all disappeared from the centre of the room leaving a few scattered here and there. Getting the sign everyone stood up as a stage appeared at the front of the hall.

"Well now that we are all fed and watered, I simply wish to introduce tonight's entertainment: The Weird sisters!"

There was cheering as the band entered from the side of the hall and took their positions at their instruments as they started to play. Harry grimaced slightly despite being in the Wizarding world for five years he still found their taste in music a bit much to take. Still he looked down at Hermione and smiled when he noticed something from the corner of his eye, it was Cho and she was heading towards him. Taking some quick action he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Want to dance?"

Not really giving her a chance Harry pulled her onto the dance floor and into his arms Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Running away are we?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I want this to be a great night for you because one, it's our first official dance as a couple and two, Cho really doesn't need any more teeth knocked out."

Hermione laughed out loud as she and Harry continued to dance. Harry felt himself relax he was dancing for once and enjoying himself although that could have had more to do with the fact that this was Hermione he was dancing with.

The music was quite fast paced but Harry didn't care as they continued after about two songs the pace changed slightly as it became slower. Harry took this as a chance to take a quick look round there were several other couples on the floor he smirked as he saw Draco and Blaise dancing what could only be described as scandalously. Harry wondered why Minerva wasn't yelling at him to chuckle when he saw her dancing with Albus on the other side of the dance floor close by was Severus and Narcissa who had her head on Severus' shoulder smiling.

Hermione looked up when she heard Harry. "What's so funny?

Harry simply nudged his head towards the other side of the hall where the two couples were.

"They look so happy don't they?"

At the end of the second song, Harry noticed that Draco and Blaise had stopped for a drink so they both decided to join them Hermione poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a few sips.

"You two look happy?"

Hermione laughed at Blaise's question and was about to respond when a voice behind her caused her to growl and put her glass down, "Well of course she is, she just danced with the most handsome man in the room, didn't she, Harry?"

Cho batted her eyelids at him as she rubbed her hand up and down Harry's arm.

"You'll dance with me, won't you, Harry?"

Thankfully Harry was spared from answering when he felt Cho's hand forcefully removed from his arm to his surprise it was Blaise and not Hermione.

"Ah sorry hun but you see Harry promised to dance with me next maybe later eh."

With that Blaise dragged Harry to the dance floor

"Thanks for the rescue Blaise."

"What are friends for Harry, now dance with me at least I'll be able to tell my grand kids I danced with THE HARRY POTTER."

After Blaise dragged Harry away from Cho, Hermione turned towards her and smirked at the furious girl who walked back towards her friends turning down several guys on the way.

Draco laughed, "Did you see the look on her when Blaise yanked Harry away?"

Hermione laughed too. "Poor Harry he looked terrified."

"I know my Blaise can be an animal at times."

Hermione coughed, "Too much information there, Draco, way too much."

A voice from behind Hermione caused her too freeze.

"Hello Hermione, do you mind if I could have a word?"

Hermione turned slowly to find Ron standing there smiling at her, not really giving her a chance he took her hand and pulled her away from Draco.

Hermione not wanting to go too far stopped. "Here will do, Ron."

They were a few steps away from Draco who gave Hermione a reassuring nod. Hermione knew if she signalled Draco would get to her straight away. Folding her arms she decided to start. "What is it that you want, Ron?"

Ron smiled ignoring Hermione's tense stand. "First of all I wanted to apologise for how I acted Hermione but you have to see from my view the girl that I'm so madly in love with me goes off with my best friend. Who not only has been hiding things from me but also steals my girl and then becomes friends with the family my family hates. How would you respond, Hermy?"

"First of all Ron, Draco's not a bad guy I actually consider him a really good friend and it was my decision to become friends with him and Blaise first, second of all, if Harry is keeping things from you then its for a good reason after all you showed how trustworthy you are when you ratted us out to the minister and finally, how many times do I have to tell you till you understand, Ron? Harry did not steal me away from anyone. I'm with Harry because I love him."

"Of course you were hiding things from me all those time you used to disappear in McGonagall's room what do you think I am, stupid. What were you doing shagging in there?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't need to listen to this."

As she turned to walk away Ron grabbed her hand in desperation.

"Please Hermy at the very least give me a chance, dance with me and go to Hogsmeade with me, please?"

"Let go of me, Ron."

"What is it going to take for you to realise Potter's nothing but Slytherin scum, Hermy. What has he got that I don't, money, a powerful guardian, Hermy I thought those things didn't matter to you I mean look at him he's dancing with Slytherin tarts and left you alone. But I'll show you how much I care."

With that Ron tried to kiss a startled Hermione but before he could get very far he found himself pulled away by an angry Draco.

"Get lost Weasel, before I show you just what this Slytherin can do."

Ron threw a dirty look at Draco and stalked off. Draco turned to Hermione. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded as they walked back towards their table and drinks, finishing off her pumpkin juice she looked at an anxious Draco. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

At Hermione's nod he nodded towards the dance floor.

"Well in that case Miss Granger, care for a dance and showing our other half's how to really stir things up?"

**(change of view)**

With everything that was happening no one paid attention when a strange bottle was emptied into Hermione's pumpkin juice and left when Hermione got back to finish off her drink. But one person did who smiled maliciously at Hermione.

"Carry on dancing Mudblood, because soon things are going to get really fun for you."

**(change of view)**

Draco and Hermione were laughing as they continued to twirl around the dance floor eventually they found themselves by their partners and quickly changed so Hermione found herself in Harry's arms. Thankfully the music changed to a slow ballad so they were able to hold each other. Harry looked down at Hermione her face was flushed and she seemed hot, he frowned sure she had been dancing but he didn't think she would get this hot.

"Mione, are you feeling alright?"

Hermione frowned at the worried tone she could hear in her boyfriend voice.

"I'm fine Harry, I'm just really hot nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure," Harry answered although Hermione got the feeling that Harry didn't believe her. They continued to dance when Hermione felt a wave of dizziness come over her and stumbled but thankfully Harry caught her before she fell.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I just feel a little dizzy that's all Harry, can we sit down."

Harry nodded and led Hermione towards their table. Hermione immediately sat down and rubbed her face. "Harry, can you please get me something to drink?"

"Sure, stay here, I'll just be gone a minute, okay?"

With a look Harry hurried towards the refreshments and quickly grabbed a glass of juice, he was turning back when he was met by an unwelcome sight, Cho.

"Harry can we have that dance now?"

"Not now Cho, I'm busy."

"Oh come on Harry, surely a big guy like you, doesn't need to be tied to Granger all the time?"

Harry tried to push past Cho.

"Cho, get out of way, I need to get to Hermione."

"Why what has that bitch…"

Cho didn't bother finishing her sentence as Harry glared at her, for a second she could have sworn that she saw flames in Harry's eyes and she shivered still her pride wouldn't let her stay quiet, "What has that bitch got that I haven't?"

"You really want to know, Cho? For one, she has supported me through everything even when the entire school including my best friend turned against me. She has never judged me or saw me as 'the bloody boy who lived' a prize! Second, she is the most intelligent beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I LOVE HER! Thirdly, she isn't an arrogant vain petty little bitch like you who feels the need to flaunt herself."

With that Harry turned away from Cho who looked as if she was about to cry. Harry turned towards the table where he had left Hermione and froze there was no one there.

Not sure why he was panicking so much Harry ran over to Draco and Blaise.

"Hi Harry, what's the matter?"

"Blaise, have you seen Hermione?"

Draco shook his head. "The last we saw her was when you were both dancing, why?"

Harry quickly explained what had happened.

"I'm scared guys, I just now something's wrong. Help me find her please?"

Blaise squeezed Harry's hand. "Don't worry Harry, we'll find her but we better do this discreetly, the less people that find out the better."

"She's right Harry I'll get mum and Severus looking too. Harry, you check around the corridors leading out of the hall. Blaise go and speak with mum and Severus and I'll check in the gardens."

With that the three ran to do what they had agreed to running out of the hall Draco felt dread settling in Weasley was no where to be seen in the hall and neither was Nott.

**(change of view)**

Hermione felt another dizzy spell coming on as moaned slightly she also felt another rush of heat go through her body and wanted nothing but to have a cold shower to cool herself down. Instinctively she knew something was really wrong with her and got up determined to find Harry or a teacher however her feet didn't seem to listen to her as she almost fell only to feel someone catch her. Looking at the person who caught her Hermione smiled

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, Hermione, you don't look well, are you okay? Maybe you should get some fresh air?"

Hermione struggled as the person holding her practically dragged her out of the hall.

"No, what are you doing? I need to find Harry."

"Nonsense Hermione, we're friends after all get some air and you'll feel much better trust me."

Hermione continued to struggle when she found herself pushed into an empty potions classroom down in the dungeons. She was then shoved against a wall.

"Oh look the poor mudblood bitch's fallen over tut tut."

Hermione struggled but found she couldn't concentrate very well especially on the face in front of her which kept fading in and out she struggled to get her words out. "What…what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing you see the dark lord simply wished to give Potter a present and some news I mean, can you imagine what will happen to Potter if he found out his poor innocent girlfriend was spoiled goods?"

"What?"

"Don't worry, it won't last long you just wait here, your surprise will be here soon enough."

With that the person walked out of the classroom leaving Hermione there alone in the dark. Hermione tried to grasp what she was told but understood enough that she was poisoned and that someone was going to enter the room and attack and most likely rape her. The panic that struck her gave her enough strength to pull herself up and grab a chair as she started to feel herself fade in and out of consciousness. '_No Hermione stay awake think, think!' _

A part of Hermione knew that she had felt something like this before. The lust and love potions that she and Harry had been trained to fight this was similar to this but she knew that this potion was too strong and she wasn't going to be able to fight it off totally. Still she tried to remember what Severus had taught her and tried to fight the effect that the potion was having on her mentally although physically she still felt weak.

With a slightly clearer head Hermione tried to recall what happened to her wand but couldn't find it '_Shit did I leave it in the room, think Hermione!'_ But knew that she didn't have it on her at the moment.

"Okay Hermione, you're in a potions classroom there must be something here…"

Hermione tried to walk to Severus desk to see if there was anything there when she heard footsteps in a blind panic she accidentally knocked several rolls of parchment of Severus desk when she saw something that would help her, something she knew how to use pretty well… a knife. In her present condition there was no way she could throw the knife at her attacker and have it hit them the only way was to attack them close with that Hermione hid the knife behind her and fell to her knees making it appear as if the potion had affected her completely and waited as the door to the classroom opened.

"Harry, help me."

**(change of view)**

Harry checked all the corridors that led out of the hall and on impulse even checked the tower but Hermione was no where to be seen running back into the hall he noticed Blaise was standing with Severus and Narcissa. Severus saw Harry approach them. "Anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Severus, what if something's happened to her?"

"Harry, calm down let's wait until Draco comes back first before we jump to any conclusions," Severus tried to console Harry but even he had a bad feeling about this he too had noticed the absence of some of his Slytherins. The group waited anxiously for Draco to return. Narcissa sensing Harry's turmoil squeezed Harry's shoulder for comfort. After a tense five minutes Draco ran into the room looking at the group he shook his head in a negative, Severus knew Harry was close to erupting quickly took charge. "Draco, Blaise I want you both to look in the dungeons if something has happened to Hermione that's the most logical place they will take her."

The two nodded and ran off, Severus turned, "Harry, I will inform Albus. I need you to get your map you know which one I'm talking about."

"Damn it, why didn't I think about that before?"

"You're under pressure, it happens to the best of us now go."

Harry nodded when he suddenly felt fear and panic run through him gasping he fell to his knees as he closed his eyes. He got a mental picture of the potions classroom. Thanking the presence Harry grabbed Severus' arm.

"Potions classroom," he said quickly and ran towards the room with Severus hot on his heels. Harry was halfway there when he heard Hermione's voice, _'Harry, help me.' _Harry sped up, "I'm coming Hermione!"

**(change of view)**

Hermione kept her eyes open the room was dark and she couldn't make out who had entered the room but they were on their own she could hear them muttering but could only make out a few words

"Mine… at last… damn Potter."

Hermione kept her head down and moaned low her attacker must have realised she was still conscious, she gasped when she was roughly grabbed by her hair. Taking her chance she pulled her arm up from behind her and slashed at her attacker. Due to her weakness the knife missed her attacker's side but she managed to cut across his chest. She felt herself roughly pushed over and the knife knocked out of her hand.

"You damn bitch, you're going to pay for that!"

Hermione felt the fear build up even more she now had no wand and no other weapon her attacker leaned over her ready to grab her again when she heard footsteps and a voice calling out her name.

"Harry?"

Hermione watched as the attacker ran out of the classroom and started to cry in relief when the door slammed open and she saw Harry.

Harry upon finding Hermione immediately ran over to where she was and gathered her in his arms he took a quick look at her, her clothes were dirty and there seemed to be a few cuts and bruises but on the whole she seemed fine. He mentally thanked the gods that he had found her in time before anything happened.

"Shhhh Mione, it's okay. I'm here now, it's okay," Harry continued to console her as Hermione finally cried herself to sleep. Looking up he noticed that Severus was watching him his face carefully blank off any emotion.

"Harry, pick Hermione up we should get Madame Pomfrey to check her over."

Harry nodded and lifted Hermione into his arms as they walked to the infirmary.

**(change of view)**

Dumbledore and McGonnagall ran into the infirmary to see Harry gently lay Hermione down onto one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey was already performing test after test on her. Dumbledore walked over to Harry.

"Where was she?"

"The potions classroom."

Dumbledore nodded, he pulled Harry into a hug who could feel the tears start to come out, Dumbledore gently hushed him, "She's safe Harry you got to her in time, she needs you to be strong for her."

"She never would have been attacked if it wasn't for me."

"No Harry and don't you dare think of distancing yourself from her, Hermione's life would still be in danger regardless of your relationship simply for being muggleborn. She loves you Harry her love gives you strength you will be a fool to throw that away."

"Harry, Albus is right," Severus interrupted, "Besides if you leave her now after what's happened it might just kill her."

Harry nodded as he tried to calm himself he needed to be strong now and he needed to find out which bastard hurt his love.

Madame Pomfrey finished with her tests and turned towards the others, Dumbledore decided to ask what was on everyone's minds. "How is she Poppy?"

"She'll be fine, Albus, aside from a few cuts and bruises physically she wasn't hurt however…"

"Yes…?"

"I've found traces of a potion in her digestive system. It would appear that Miss Granger was given a potion just shortly before that attack."

Severus turned towards Dumbledore. "That would explain Hermione's symptoms just before she disappeared from what Harry and the others told me it was dizziness and heat flushes."

Pomfrey nodded in agreement. "The potion also causes extreme muscle weakness and confusion although it would appear that Miss Granger managed to fight some of the effects and fought her attacker, there is blood on her hands but it's not hers."

McGonnagall who was sitting in a chair next to Hermione spoke for the first time. "Thank Merlin, we insisted on the training they had over the holiday. Poppy what potion was it, do you know?"

"No idea Minerva, I've taken a sample of Miss Granger's blood hopefully Severus can find out. There is one rather unfortunate or perhaps from the attackers point of view, fortunate side effect. The potion plays havoc with the victim's memory."

Severus grimaced. "So Miss Granger may not recognise or remember her attacker. The potion sounds familiar, it is used to rape unsuspecting victims and then causing their memories to be mixed up afterwards."

Dumbledore turned towards Pomfrey. "Is it okay to take Hermione with us now?"

"Yes but bring her to me when she wakes up, I will need to make sure all the potion has left her body."

With that Pomfrey turned towards her office leaving the group, Dumbledore spoke up again. "It is not safe to leave Hermione in the infirmary on her own tonight. Harry, you can both sleep in your room in my quarters were you stayed last time. We should take your shortcut."

The door to Harry's room appeared and they group walked through and took the door to Dumbledore's office and his quarters. Lying Hermione gently down on the bed Harry waved his wand changing her dress to her pyjamas and doing the same to his own clothes he laid down next to her. Holding her close to him as if to confirm the fact she was still with him it didn't take long for him to fall asleep too.

The three teachers walked out of the bedroom and back into the office.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Severus, Minerva, head back to the ball I don't want word of the attack getting out to rest of the students try to act as if nothings happened. If anyone asks about Harry and Hermione simply make something up."

The two teachers nodded and walked out of the room, Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes he decided to check on the two once more and get some sleep himself, after all there wasn't much they could do till tomorrow.

End of Chapter 

Hi I'm back and yes its been a while since I updated I'm sorry! But real life kind of gets hectic at times and I also recently got promoted at work so its taken some time to settle down.

Hope you liked this chapter its not as long as some of the others but with the subject matter I didn't want to go onto too much detail and neither did I want to make what happens to Hermione seem well normal, on the whole it was quite a tough chapter for me to write. Just to emphasise fiction or not, never leave your drink unsupervised when out! There are too many stories out there where this has happened to innocent people.

Onto better stuff the sixth book is out this weekend whoo hoo! Can't wait.

Thanks to my beta reader Bukama and for everyone who reviewed and please also review this chapter, your reviews do mean a lot to me!

**Author responses – **

**Chinese Miko – **No idea what gender Blasie is meant to be but female suited for my fic so that's what she is. However the general thought is that most think that is actually male.

**Mrs C Lupin – **Sorry no ass kicking in this chapter but I promise when the identity of Hermione's attacker is revealed there will be! As for Christmas umm Oh come on how evil do you think I am (On second thoughts please don't answer that!) Thanks for reviewing.

**MortyM – **I know but seriously no plans to abandon this story at all. I know its common for many to leave a fic especially when a new Harry Potter book comes out but I will continue this story regardless of what happens in the sixth book. I actually have a plot thought up for my next fic but don't want to start it yet as I don't want it to interfere with this.

**Aanchal - **Thanks for the review and for filling in some more of the facts for me as for where I got my information well the two books listed on the last chapter and as for the rest probably the same place you got yours.

**The Magic Bringer - **All I can say is that a lot of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters including more on Harry's strange drawings, the phoenix child and the spy!

**Leenaj8 – **Thanks for the review!

**X Red Rose x – **No you haven't missed it!

**Lols - **You know what I don't understand is that you made it quite clear that you didn't like the story after the first chapter why waste your time and read chapter two. Don't like my story then don't read it its as simple as that but I am not going to delete this fic because of you. For one I don't think that everyone else who reads its will be happy and two well you know that saying **you cant win them all. **

**Aqua Mage – **Nah its cool if you don't point them out I could do it again!

**Skyshifter – **Give me a few days and I should sort that email out for you sorry I haven't been able to do it yet.

**Ears – **glad you're enjoying the fic!

**Critic unknown **- I know exactly what you mean about the trunks the gold, the familiars etc LOL. To be honest though there's quite a few good fics now where the authors have change it or at least made it more interesting and original. Orlando Bloom! I don't know he's a bit too much of a pretty boy. Ginny and Harry I don't like because how much of the real Harry does Ginny see after all she's been obsessed with him since well ever. Thanks for reviewing.

**Are you kidding **AND **DISCONTINUE IMMEDIATELY – Whatever! **

**Romulus-Magnus – **Yes sorry if you like Ron.

**Bobmin356 - SORRY!**

**Gecko549 – **Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Also thanks to - **Athenakitty, jbfritz, HecateDeMort, jcbna, Harrie, ScarredSerenity, Digi Bonds, Beth 5572, beauty0102, taxzombie, gizmama, Moongypsy04, Sarahamanda, Anime Princess, EnterTheLion, Rkhira, Talix, bunk64, mr. Jiggles, David, Fatpunk, Phoenix Fawkes05, chadick, Doreedo, Kimpatsu no Hoseki, RoughIslandSunrise, gaul1, mrmistoffelees, PotterFrkInTx, WickedMoonie, HPFan-JLM, FirePhionex, mary, magicalbrat, scorpio-1893, Sami, firelordeg, TrueLove53, blackthornroses, Neshoba, Nyoko, rosiegirl, godric's Hollow, the Triscuit, sillybit, azurina and ninotsjka **for their reviews.

**As always thanks to my beta Bukama and please review!**

**Chapter 21 soon **(no really I mean it! Okay it will definitely be quicker that this one. Just give me enough time to be able to read the sixth book!)

What to expect – The aftermath of Hermione's attack, end of term and getting ready for Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

Harry groaned and moved in his sleep as his dream continued. He smiled contently as he watched the dream version of himself and Hermione dancing, when he felt himself being jolted awake. Groaning he tried to find the reason and opened his eyes to find a sleepy and confused Hermione poking him.

"Harry wake up…Harry why are we here?"

"Mione."

"Harry, why does my head hurt so much?"

Harry sat up he knew that short term confusion and memory loss was a side effect of whatever potion was used on Hermione and knew he had to tread carefully.

"It's a little complicated Mione… Do you remember any of last night?"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "I remember arguing with Draco and dancing with Ron… No wait, it was the other way round I was dancing with Draco and you were with Blaise its kind of fuzzy after that…"

Harry nodded and helped Hermione up he had noticed that there were clean clothes in the room for both of them and helped Hermione to the bathroom and passed her the clean clothes for her to change into. Once she was out he went in himself and hurriedly got dressed. Walking out of the bedroom they walked into Dumbledore's office where breakfast was waiting for them. Sitting down Harry looked around to see where Dumbledore was but there seemed to be no sign of him.

The two started eating and had just finished when the door to the office opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"Harry, Hermione good morning… How are you feeling Hermione?"

The last part was said rather gently towards the girl who frowned at the question.

"I'm not really sure professor, my head hurts, I feel really weak and I don't remember much of last night. What is wrong with me?"

Dumbledore glanced at Harry and told Hermione what had happened to her last night, he stressed that Harry had found her before anything happened and that her attacker ran off.

Hermione although clearly distressed at the news continued to listen quietly.

"What potion was given to me?"

"Severus is analysing a sample of your blood as we speak to attempt to identify what it was, although he has made a pretty good guess that your lack of memory of last night is a side effect of the potion."

Hermione nodded when she suddenly started to cry. Worried for his girlfriend, Harry wrapped his arms around her and let her. He turned towards his guardian.

"What can we do to find out who did this to her?"

"I've handed the knife that Hermione used to defend herself to Alastor and Kingsley they will run some tests to identify whose blood is on it. However the test will take some time. Considering the amount of blood on the knife it's sufficient to say that our attacker must have been hurt quite a bit and as a result Poppy will keep an eye out for any one who comes in for an injury that resembles a knife attack."

Hermione then spoke up and asked the question that was bothering her a lot about last night. "Why would I leave the hall, I don't understand?"

Dumbledore got up and started to pace the room. "Severus, Minerva and I have discussed that last night. We believe that you were lead out by a person you would place some trust in and that may be our Gryffindor spy. I can use Occlumency to find out who the spy and attacker was but I can't do this until we are sure the potion has completely left your blood and you have recovered somewhat from the attack. Should I do this now, the result will be inconsistent and in your current state could seriously harm your mental wellbeing."

"How long?"

"I believe we can attempt at the end of the holiday."

Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time.

"I have given you both the day off however it is the last day of term and we will be leaving for headquarters tonight so you may as well use this opportunity to say goodbye to your friends. I suggest you visit Severus and Narcissa, they have been worried for the two of you."

Harry got up and helped Hermione to her feet.

"I've got to take Mione to Madame Pomfrey first then we will go and meet them."

"Very well Harry."

Harry and Hermione walked out of the room and towards the hospital wing slowly, Harry kept wondering as to how Hermione was feeling who herself was trying to understand what had happened to her. After a long silent walk they finally reached the infirmary where once there, Madame Pomfrey ran a series of test on Hermione.

"Well the good news is that most of the potion has left Miss Granger's body so her strength should return to normal soon, however until then you will tire easily. To help I would recommend some dreamless sleep potion and pepper-up potion for a few days. Professor Snape has informed me that he is spending the holidays with the both of you, so he will take over the tests for me and also give you the correct dose of the potions too."

"What about my memory?"

"The headmaster is looking into that, he's assured me he will help you too try to regain as much of your memory as possible."

**(Next Scene - Snape's private chambers)**

Severus angrily picked up another empty flask and threw it angrily at the wall.

"Damn it Cissa, they trust us and we couldn't even help them, Hermione almost got raped last night. If it hadn't been for the fact she was trained to fight the effects of potions like this she… she…"

Narcissa got up and hugged Snape as he tried to fight for control over his temper, the cold calm potions professor rarely lost control but when he did it tended to be extreme.

"Shh, Severus, what if the children saw you like this, they are relying on us to be strong and we have to be. Harry is going to have to be strong for Hermione and be there for her but he will need all of us too. Also we were lucky in that Hermione was able to fight her attacker long enough till you and Harry could get to her. Perhaps now we will be closer to finding out who the spy is."

Snape tightened his arms around Narcissa as he let her words sink in. What she was saying was true; Harry and the other children would need them to be strong. While Harry still had Dumbledore the other children didn't have quite the same connection with him as Harry has. The support and comfort role was going to ultimately fall down to himself, Narcissa and most likely Remus.

"Are we going to tell Hermione's parents?"

"I don't know Cissa. We technically should but these aren't normal circumstances I believe Albus will discuss this further with Hermione once she has sufficiently recovered."

Narcissa grimaced, "Well we need to decide soon, we all leave for Grimmauld tonight and the Grangers will be arriving there in a few days."

"I know but…" Snape stopped as they heard knocking on the door frowning Snape concentrated in his wards and recognised the magical signature.

"Come in Harry."

He and Narcissa separated as the door opened and Harry walked in supporting Hermione.

"Hermione, how are you feeling now?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm… not really sure… confused slightly…"

Snape nodded and turned to Narcissa who smiled and nodded slightly. Harry watched as Narcissa led Hermione out of the living room and into another room.

"Sit down Harry."

"The reason Cissa has led Hermione out of this room is to talk to her and allow myself to talk to you. Harry, attempted rape is an awful thing to happen to anyone the whole reason for last nights attack wasn't to kill Hermione but to harm you and her in the worst possible manor."

Harry nodded as he clenched and unclenched his fists, Snape seeing this got up and walked over to the cupboard on the other side of the room from there he took two glasses and a bottle. Pouring some of the liquid into both glasses he gave one to Harry and kept one himself. Harry took the glass confused, he wasn't stupid he knew exactly what was in the glass.

"Sir?"

"Single malt whisky, Harry and a lot better than that filth that Mundungus drinks, this amount won't cause you to get drunk Harry and after what's been going on I believe you deserve a drink."

Harry nodded as he sipped the drink slightly gagging at the taste but it made him feel warm so he continued drinking as Snape started to talk.

"Harry, there are a few things I need to talk to you about and you may not like hearing them but someone needs to say them. Harry, the effects that this will have on Hermione will be great, she may be slightly clingy and fearful from now on for some time and also some sense of shame that she was unable to prevent the attack."

"But it wasn't her fault."

"I know that but she may take some convincing, there is also the fact that she may believe that she isn't good enough for you and that she will be liability and may attempt to distance herself from you. On the other side of the coin she may attempt to go further with you than she has been before. I don't mean to embarrass you but I will be correct in assuming that you haven't been intimate yet?"

Harry didn't say anything but his red face was all the answer Snape needed.

"What I'm trying to say is that if Hermione tries to seek comfort like that from you then you may have to…"

"I understand what you're saying sir I wont do anything that will hurt Hermione."

"I'm glad Harry, we will try everything to catch who did this to Hermione."

**(Next scene – Hermione and Narcissa)**

Narcissa held the girl as she let the last of her tears fall although she managed to keep a mostly brave front for Harry's sake, Hermione was fragile but the talk with Narcissa helped her get past the most of her ordeal and Harry's quiet continued support will get her through everything else. After years of torture that Lucius had put her through Narcissa was unfortunately no stranger to rape and torture and knew exactly what the young girl was going through.

"Are you going to tell my family?"

"They deserve to know, Hermione. If we didn't tell them, do you think you could keep this to yourself especially when they will be joining us soon?"

"No."

"Your parents are intelligent, understanding people, Hermione, they will understand. Yes they will be angry and may possibly even blame us for a short time."

"But it wasn't your fault!"

"I know but any parent may possibly react like this if they found out that their child was attacked in such a way."

"I remember hardly any of it and look at me, I can't stop crying."

"You went through a terrible ordeal Hermione, there is nothing wrong with crying but just remember that you held off your attacker until Harry could get to you."

Hermione got up to leave.

"Thank you Narcissa, we better leave, I know that you and Professor Snape probably still need to pack."

"Just think about what I said Hermione and remember there are people all around you that care for you, whether it be here at Hogwarts or at Grimmauld Place."

Just as Hermione was about to walk out the room Narcissa stopped her and cast a quick charm which hid the evidence of Hermione's tears. Giving her a grateful smile they walked into the living room to find Harry and Snape in a deep conversation.

"Harry, we should get going. We both still need to pack and get ready to leave headquarters tonight."

"Okay Hermione, we will see you both later in Albus' office then."

"Harry?"

"Yes Narcissa?"

"Send Draco here if you see him, he needs to pack."

"Sure."

**(Next Scene – Draco point of view)**

"What do you think happened?"

Draco stared at his girlfriend as always she looked calm and collected, a perfect Slytherin, but he could see the anger just below her calm mask.

"Its obvious the attack was set up to hurt Harry by harming Hermione, the fact that she's muggleborn was probably just the icing on the cake."

"I've been wondering about the spy in Gryffindor house. Hopefully Hermione can remember about who tricked her and took her out of the hall and as for the attacker if she can't remember then the blood will tell us."

"Its not going to be that easy Blaise, there are plenty of dark spells out there that could confuse the results of the test, but…"

"But what, what is it Dray?"

"Do you know who else was missing at around the same time as Hermione?"

"I know that Finnegan and Nott were…"

"So was the Weasel."

"Weasel's a prick, I get that but do you really think he would try to rape Hermione?"

"I don't know Blaise but you didn't see him before the attack, you know when you dragged Harry off to dance?"

Explaining what had happened when Ron had come over Blaise sighed. "I think you should tell Professor Snape, Dray if not Dumbledore, I wouldn't tell Harry yet, he may just kill Weasley."

"And that's a bad thing because…"

At seeing his girlfriend's glare he hurried on, "I'll go now I need to pack anyway, you ready."

Blaise nodded. "Of course I am, I'm a Slytherin were always ready. I'm going to miss you."

Draco pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you too but it will only be for a few days, you're joining us at Christmas, aren't you?"

"Umm yes besides I'll be there whenever there's an order meeting too."

After kissing his girlfriend quite thoroughly a reluctant Draco sighed and pulled away.

"I best get going, mum will get annoyed if I don't get ready, I'll come and see you later."

Walking out of Blaise's room Draco went to his own and hurriedly packed his belongings thankfully there wasn't a lot that he was needing to take so he was soon done. Leaving his room he walked down the corridor towards Snape's and his mum's personal quarters, knocking once he walked in when he heard Snape call his name.

"Mum, Severus?"

"Hello Draco sit down, did Harry send you?"

"Harry? No mum, I haven't seen him or Hermione yet. How is she, Blaise and I went to the infirmary this morning but she wasn't there."

"As well as can be expected to be perfectly honest."

"I guess… What happened last night? I mean me and Blaise figured most of it but how did Harry know where Hermione was and how as Hermione able to fight the effects of that potion?"

Severus took a deep breath as he wondered how best to answer Draco's question but he knew it would be pointless, Draco was at times worse than Hermione when it came to finding things out, he simply wouldn't let things slide by.

"Albus and I gave Hermione and Harry some training on how to fight the effects of certain potions including love, lust and mind controlling potions similar to the one that was given to Hermione last night. As for Harry knowing where Hermione was last night, the two seem to have a very deep bond and it was mostly instinct… There is more to this but it's not my place to tell and no, Draco, you will not push Harry to tell you, he will inform you himself when it's the right time."

Draco glared at Snape and opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it again at the look his mother gave him.

"All right, I'll leave it for now. There was something else I wanted to say anyway, Blaise and me came up with a list of students, well likely students that had also disappeared when Hermione did."

"I know that a fair number of Slytherin students were conveniently not there who else?"

"Weasel."

"You sure about that?"

Draco looked insulted. "Of course I am! Blaise personally doesn't think he's got the balls to do something like that but Weasel did try to throw himself at Hermione again last night just before that attack."

"Explain Draco."

Once again Draco described the confrontation between himself, Hermione and Ron, he picked up on the concerned glance that his mother and Snape shared.

"I'll have to tell Albus, this is not going to be pleasant."

"Why?"

Narcissa sighed. "You know of the problem Harry has been having with certain members of the Weasley family. Well over the holidays there are a few order meetings to be held at Grimmauld Place and obviously the Weasleys will all be there."

Draco grimaced. "All of them?"

"Not all of them are that bad Draco, the two eldest sons and the twins are both pleasant members and you already know about Ginny, quite the little spitfire that one. Arthur is also a good man but just under his wife's thumb the majority of the time."

Snape commented, "But if the brat is going to be there, let's hope he learns to keep his mouth shut before Harry quite likely kills him, he's more than capable of it. One more thing Draco, Harry is a member if there is a meeting he will be at it, which means that I will need you to stay with Hermione. I think Harry and I will feel much better about it since the brat isn't a member."

Draco nodded he wasn't too surprised at the request. Narcissa broke the silence that had fell between the three of them.

"We only have a little time left before we leave. Draco, are you packed…? Good then we will meet in Albus' office at the required time."

**(Next scene – Harry's room)**

Harry had walked Hermione up to the Gryffindor dormitory and stayed out side the door that led to the room, since Hermione didn't want to be alone. Thankfully there were only a few students in the common room, most of who bravely stayed away when they saw the look on Harry's face. The few who were foolish enough to approach them backed off when Harry glared and moved to grasp his wand, Parvati and Lavender squeaked when Harry did this and ran away. Hermione packed quickly and cast a feather light charm on her trunk and walked out. She and Harry made their way to Harry's room where she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes as she attempted to calm herself. Opening her eyes she noticed the concerned look that Harry was giving her.

"I'm fine Harry, you need to pack go, I'll be fine."

Harry nodded and rushed to his bedroom while Hermione quickly made her way to the living room, when Harry's parents noticed her. Lily immediately gave out a greeting when she realise that something was wrong.

"Hermione, what's wrong, has something happened? Neither yourself and Harry came back last night we've been worried."

Hermione opened her mouth to explain what happened but found it difficult.

"It's okay Hermione take your time, take some deep breaths, is it about the book?"

Hermione shook her head and slowly described what had happened to her last night at the end of which Godric Gryffindor growled and stormed out of the painting, Lily sent a concerned look at the direction that Godric had stormed off in and turned to Hermione too explain.

"Hermione, Godric hates rapist, to him there is no worse crime than rape and that a Gryffindor helped your attacker does not sit well with him then there is also the fact that you are our son's girlfriend, Hermione and we both care for you."

"I just wish I could remember who did this to me, I had to have Harry take me to my room I was so afraid."

"That's a normal reaction Hermione you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

"That's what Narcissa said to me."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Listen to Narcissa and if you need to talk to anyone then I as well as Narcissa are here for you. When will you be going to head quarters?"

"Today we will be going soon as the rest of the students leave for the holidays."

"We're both going to miss you both, try to come here on Christmas day if you can even if it's for just a short while."

"We'll come mum, don't worry about that."

Harry had just finished packing and walked out of the bedroom to hear his mum's request, Lily smiled and got a wistful look.

"Harry, I want to speak to Narcissa and see my godson, Draco. Speak to Albus and see if they can be told about your real heritage it also isn't fair that Sev is having to keep such a big secret on his partner, especially when she is your godmother."

"I'll speak to Albus, mum, it should be fine if all goes well I'll bring them here on Christmas day to see you, Blaise may come with us."

"Blaise?"

"Blaise Zabini, Lily she's also a Slytherin and is Draco's girlfriend," Hermione answered.

"Simone and Alastor's little girl?"

"Yeah mum, did you know them?"

"Simone was in most of my classes, I knew her well and as for Alastor well he was one of the few Slytherins who never said anything about my muggleborn heritage. I'm surprised they are with the order, the Zabinis are famed for their neutrality."

"I don't think they exactly had a choice Lily, things are a lot worse this time and Blaise and Draco's relationship basically made their minds up for them."

Lily nodded. "I can see that, if you earn a Zabini's trust it's a big thing they rarely give it to anyone and when they do they are loyal friends. But we are getting ahead of ourselves here, we need to see if the others agree to it first."

"Mum, where's father?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when Godric walked back into the painting.

"I'm here son I simply needed to cool down slightly."

"Is everything alright father?"

Godric nodded. "Enough about me I want to talk to you both before you leave."

The four spent the rest of the morning talking until it was time to leave, for appearances sake they were going to the great hall and see of the rest of their house mates. Once the train had left Hogwarts to head back to London they would head towards Grimmauld Place.

**(Next Scene – Great Hall)**

Albus Dumbledore looked around the hall to see if he could see Harry or Hermione, it was soon time for the students and themselves to leave. He felt someone tug at his sleeve, it was Snape.

"I believe they have gone to say goodbye to his parents, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, still he was relived when he spied them both come in and walk straight towards Draco and Blaise on the Slytherin table and sit down. He turned towards Snape only to see him scan the rest of the hall quite intensely, mimicking his potions professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was simply observing the reaction of Hermione's calm appearance in the hall against a list of, shall we say, suspect names."

Dumbledore had a grim look. "I see and…"

"Nott and crew had a look of surprise and anger but that doesn't necessarily mean they carried out the attack, although I dare say they were aware and Weasel also had a curious expression on his face, it was half anger and half fear."

"I believe that we need to keep an eye on these certain students and I…"

"What Albus?"

"I've always been reluctant to take this step Severus but after what's happened I think we will have to check the students for the dark mark on their return."

Snape felt sick he knew he would be losing some students.

"What of those that are forced?"

"I have thought about that, I have permission from the Ministry for the use of Veritaserum in this case and also any genuine followers of Voldemort will be expelled immediately. Also all houses will be checked, not just Slytherin."

Snape nodded, at least he would be able to save those few students that were forced to take the mark due to family pressures.

"There is one more thing I wanted to address with you it's rather sensitive, it's about the Weasleys."

Dumbledore nodded. "Minerva also pointed out the same to me. The only thing I can see is that we will have to have their attendance down to a minimum, as far as I know Harry is only allowing them too attend while there is order meeting. As for Ronald I suspect you have had Draco make sure he stays away from Hermione."

"Of course."

"Molly wanted to stay with the entire family for Christmas, I'm afraid I used yourself and Narcissa as an excuse to get her to drop her idea though she is still hoping for the whole family to turn up on Christmas day."

"I don't mind the rest of the family Albus but I don't want Christmas to be ruined for the children."

"I agree if necessary we may have Christmas dinner here at Hogwarts and have the rest of the order here as well, the more people the better, don't you think?"

"It seems the best course to me, but we should discuss this with the rest of the family."

Dumbledore started to chuckle, causing Snape to give him a surprise look.

"What's so amusing about what I said Albus?"

"Oh its nothing Severus, its just well you described us all as a family, this time last year I believe we were all quite far from that."

"I understand Albus last year I was alone and know I have, well in some ways you can say, a wife, son, a godson and well you and Minerva are in a sense almost like Harry's parents now."

Dumbledore blushed slightly at hearing himself and Minerva described as parents.

"Don't forget a potential daughter in law and an uncle and aunt in Remus and Nymphadora."

"Poor Remus."

"Now really Severus, Nymphadora is a wonderful young woman and will be good for Remus."

"Still doesn't mean that I won't feel sorry for the man."

**(Harry's point of view)**

Harry and Hermione quickly assured their two friends that they were okay, although Draco and Blaise could see the barely concealed fear in Hermione's eyes and the brave face that Harry put on. Still they tried their best to make the two feel comfortable. Since Blaise was going home for most of the holidays they wanted to make sure she would be okay going home on the Hogwarts Express and that she was well aware of the holiday plans.

Blaise rolled her eyes at her friends. "Will you relax I will be fine, I do have other friends."

"I know hun but I don't like the fact that the junior death eaters will also be on the train as well as the Gryffindor pests."

"Professor Lupin and Moody are going on the train as guards, do you really think they will try anything? Besides I'll be with Daphne and some of the others and Dray you forget, I'm a Zabini they would be fools to attack me so openly."

"Blaise is right Draco although neutral the Zabini name holds a lot of power in the wizarding world they wouldn't dare attack in public. Still if anything does happen Blaise…"

"Get to one of the guards, I know besides shush it's almost time to leave now."

Blaise was right as several of the professors and the prefects quickly started to usher the students out of the hall. Standing up the others quickly hugged Blaise and told her to take care, before she joined the Slytherin queue to get to the platform. Once the last few students had left the three made their way to the head table where Snape, Narcissa and Dumbledore were waiting for them, McGonnagall as deputy head mistress was making sure that all the students boarded the Express safely. Harry remembered his mother's request and tilted his head slightly at Dumbledore indicating that he wanted to speak to him in private. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well no point in waiting we should head towards my office, Harry…"

Harry walked towards Dumbledore as they left ahead of the others to get to his office the other four walked some way behind them, making sure no one could overhear Dumbledore started the conversation.

"Is everything okay Harry, is it Hermione?

"No Albus it's a request really from Mum."

"Ah let me guess it wouldn't have to do with Narcissa and Draco, would it?"

Harry's mouth dropped open quickly shutting it he started. "How the bloody hell do you… Oh never mind yes."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It was just a matter of time Harry, Narcissa was one of Lily's best friends and she has not seen her godson, of course she would want to see them. The one thing I want to know is, are you ready for your heritage to come out?"

"Yes I've talked to mum and father about this I want my godmother to know, Albus. I know Dray will keep it to himself and Blaise is trustworthy as well, it wouldn't be fair to expect Draco to keep this a secret from her besides she already knows quite a lot."

"Miss Zabini is certainly cunning enough to have worked out several things. Harry, you're right, I will speak to Severus about this but I can't see why not, besides your mother hinted as much."

"Oh when did you visit them?"

Dumbledore mentally kicked himself. "The other day I umm wanted to discuss Hogwarts security with Godric."

"Oh okay."

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief when Snape and the others caught up with them, he realised that he was going to have to keep watch on what he said around Harry again, he hated the fact he was keeping secrets but there really wasn't other choice in the matter.

They soon reached the office and walked in and waited for McGonnagall to arrive about twenty minutes later she did.

"The express has left Albus, all the students got on safely, despite one small problem."

"What was it Minerva?"

It was Snape who decided to ask, Minerva sighed.

"It was nothing big, it was between Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley, I don't know the particulars but Mr. Weasley must have said something that Miss Weasley didn't like for she ended up kicking him rather hard between the legs."

"So what punishment did she get Minerva?"

"Nothing Albus."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Draco started to laugh.

"Really Minerva, as the strict Gryffindor disciplinarian I would have expected some form of punishment?"

"Its quite simple Albus, I didn't see the alleged attack, it was a rather gleeful Miss Zabini who told me what happened. You can't expect me to go round and punish innocent students, can you Albus?"

"Of course not my dear, well shall we?"

Dumbledore pulled out a length of rope as everyone except himself and Minerva grabbed onto it, on the questioning glances they got he replied, "Fawkes will bring us."

Two second later the two professors and three students disappeared, Dumbledore turned seriously towards his deputy.

"Well…?"

"He made a rather derogatory remark about Harry and Ginevra lashed out. Albus from the way he was speaking and acting, I don't believe he was Hermione's attacker, he was making insinuations about Harry and Hermione having disappeared for most of the night."

Dumbledore grimaced. "We should leave, the others will be wondering what kept us behind, I'll inform Severus of this later."

McGonnagall nodded as she made her way towards Fawkes and at the same time as Dumbledore, grabbed his tail feathers.

There was again that similar strange feeling that McGonnagall faced last time they had travelled like this together, in the space of a few seconds she found herself again in Grimmauld Place in the order meeting room where a smirking Severus was waiting for them.

"The children are unpacking and Narcissa is in the kitchen with the house elves."

McGonnagall nodded. "I think we should unpack too. I guess we will meet at supper, Albus, you may want to take the opportunity to speak to Severus now."

With that McGonnagall left and headed back to the room she had taken during the summer. Watching her walk out Snape turned to the headmaster who repeated McGonnagall's observations.

"What makes her so sure it wasn't Weasley?"

"We didn't get enough time to fully discuss what happened at the platform, but you know as well as I do that Minerva isn't one to make such mistakes."

"I know. What were you and Harry talking about earlier?"

Snape walked towards the sofa in the room and sat down as Dumbledore sat on the chair opposite, there was a brief interruption as a well-dressed Kreatcher gave them drinks and then disappeared.

"Lily wants to meet Draco and Narcissa."

"I'm surprised Lily lasted this long without asking."

"I think she wanted to give Harry time to meet and trust his godmother, I have no objections, what of yourself?"

Snape shook his head. "Of course not, I think it will be good for Cissa to meet her old friend again and Draco has been curious about his godmother for some time now. What of Harry's father though?"

"I asked Harry how he felt, he said that he wants to tell them the truth regarding his parentage and tell Miss Zabini as well, we mustn't forget her. Christmas day should be a good day to spill the beans, don't you think?"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he finished his fire whisky.

"I take it that we will be having dinner at Hogwarts?"

"Not necessarily Severus, we said we will discuss that as a family and we will, its just that Lily and Godric asked Harry and Hermione to visit them on Christmas day and this can be a kind of gift for Narcissa and Draco, don't you think."

"Whatever you think best, I think we should discuss this more with Harry and see what he decides."

Snape got up to walk out of the room when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Yes Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head he had thought about discussing the book Hermione had found with him but changed his mind.

"Its nothing Severus sorry, you carry on."

"If you're sure Albus."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry hurriedly entered the kitchen to join everyone else for dinner despite there being a formal dining room, the kitchen just seemed so much cosier than everywhere else, especially with Kreatcher, Dobby and Winky there. Harry remarked on the changes to Kreatcher he seemed a lot more sane than before and was smartly dressed even Dobby's clothes appeared to be much more toned down in colour than before. Needless to say Hermione was pleased to see them all looking happy, walking around the house he noticed that almost all of the property was redecorated now the house elves had done a terrific job.

Aside from Draco everyone was already in the kitchen and had started to eat, smiling Harry took a seat between Hermione and Dumbledore and took the plate that was offered to him by Dobby. Harry had just started to eat when Draco ran in.

"Sorry, I just got a letter from Blaise, she's home."

It was clear to see that Draco was relieved. The next minutes were spent in eating and general small talk when Dumbledore decided to ask about everyone's plans for the holidays and to inform them of the order meetings.

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded.

"I don't know about anyone else but I would prefer to have dinner here with just my family this Christmas away from curious eyes."

The others concurred for several members of the group this was going to be the first proper Christmas that they were all going to celebrate, Harry who had only seen Christmas at school and Severus who had never had a family to celebrate it with.

Minerva spoke up, "I take it that Nymphadora will be present as well as Miss Zabini?"

"My parents will also be here," Hermione added.

Dumbledore looked at the clock on the far wall, it was getting late and decided to call it a day, he planned for the children to continue to have some special lessons and training over the holiday period, Draco this time included. He also wanted to teach Hermione some meditative exercises that would help in bringing her memories of the attack back. All in all it was a peaceful end to the day.

**(Next Scene)**

Draco watched in amazement as Severus and Harry fought with their swords although he knew Harry was strong and powerful he never would have imagined him to fight so well. He watched as Harry pushed the older man into a defensive position before disarming him and ending the fight by outing his sword to his neck. He was further shocked when Hermione demonstrated her knife throwing skills as she hit target after target accurately. The last few days in the holiday had been a real eye opener as he watched his two friends training he could almost swear that it was if they were training for war, Draco snorted they probably were. Although he was powerful and prided himself in knowing several spells his skill was no where near the level that Harry and Hermione were at, although he was now getting lessons from Severus and McGonnagall in order to catch up with the two. He already knew from his letters to Blaise that she was receiving training from her family.

Draco though back to the lessons he had with Dumbledore he had never truly understood just how powerful the man was oh he knew that he had defeated a dark lord and that Voldemort feared him but to see first hand Dumbledore casting powerful spells as if they were simple lumos charms, made him respect the man even more. It wasn't just Dumbledore Harry seemed more powerful now than he ever was and he seemed to be different at school there was always something going on but here at Grimmauld Place the changes in his friend were more noticeable. The tattoo on his back for one was one such change he doubted the old Harry Potter would have ever got such a large tattoo.

Still he listened to what Snape had told him and didn't push Harry for any answers, he guessed that he would be told soon enough, at least he could show more patience then Weasel ever could. Just thinking about the Weasel made him sneer and the fact that he could possibly be in the house at order meetings with Hermione. He would just simply have to find a way to make his life difficult, Blaise had suggested that he contact the spitfire Ginny and the twins, who he knew were fairly loyal to Harry, perhaps if given the right sort of encouragement they could come to some sort of agreement. Draco had taken the advice and contacted the Weasley spitfire, the letter back had been encouraging and entertaining to say the least it seemed that the twins had gotten hold of it and simply said they would meet him at the next order meeting. Draco let his mind wonder on the thought of what he and the twins could come up with when he realised that Severus and Harry had finished their fight.

"Draco, are you ready to go over what I taught you yesterday?"

Draco nodded although he had received some lessons on fencing from Lucius he was nowhere near the skill level that the others where. Reason being that Lucius simply taught him the basics and how to look good as a Malfoy rather then any real fighting techniques. Draco grabbed his sword and got into position the sword he had was rather plain compared to the others, Severus had a sword which had the Snape family name and crest placed on it. Harry's sword was a work of art with the rubies on it but he hadn't been able to get a close enough look at it, although he had noticed that there was something carved on the blade.

Draco saluted Snape and started to defend himself from Snape's attack, he lasted for a few minutes before he was disarmed.

"Good Draco, you know all the basics and moves you simply need to refine your method off attack, now again."

Harry watched as Snape continued to fight with Draco, tiredly he wiped his face with a towel and sat next to Hermione whom was also taking a break she had decided to leave the sword fighting and continue with her knives. Harry knew Remus and Snape wanted to train Hermione how to use the knives in a combat situation where she would be fighting with her wand and knives. Hermione had thrown herself into the physical aspect of training with more eagerness than before, everyone knew it was her method of coping and the fact she said she never wanted to be in situation where she couldn't defend herself. As a result Dumbledore had discussed the possibility of having Kingsley train the children in basic self-defence. Dumbledore had decided to bring it up at the next order meeting. Harry sighed there was an order meeting planned that night and he wasn't looking forward to it at all on the plus side Blaise would be there and Hermione's parents were also coming and Hermione had been anxious to meet her family again. Remus was also going to back and would be staying at Grimmauld for the rest of the holiday he had been gone for a few days attempting to sway the werewolf population from joining Voldemort. The particular problem came from another strong werewolf who had rallied himself with Voldemort Harry didn't know what the werewolf's name was but he had seen Dumbledore's reaction and he looked concerned and angry. Still Harry reasoned he would find out more at the meeting.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "I thought it was a penny?"

"Umm but where are you going to find a penny here in the Black family home?"

Harry nodded. "Just thinking about Moony that's all."

"You're missing him."

"Just a little, but he'll be back tonight and I know that Tonks is eager to meet him too."

"Is Tonks going to be staying here?"

"I think so, why?"

"Nothing Harry, it's just we may have to be careful with what we say around her, you know. I mean I know you're telling Narcissa and Dray but lets be honest Tonks isn't exactly subtle if you know what I mean."

"Yeah that's why Remus is going to be really handy around to keep Tonks entertained."

Hermione finished putting her knives away carefully.

"Damn I could really do with some of my own… Why did Dray write to the twins?"

Now that surprised Harry as far as he knew Draco still wasn't keen on the Weasley family.

"Dray… writing to the Fred and George, you sure?"

Hermione sent Harry a mock glare. "Of course I am, Ginny wrote and told me, they're planning on meeting at the meeting tonight."

"Beats me."

**(Next Scene – Voldemorts lair)**

Voldemort smiled as one of his newest followers came down and bowed before him and kissed the hem of his robes.

"My lord."

"Get up Weasley, have you done as I asked?"

Percy straightened himself as he bowed again, his glasses almost falling in the process.

"Yes my lord, I've contacted my family and have convinced them that I have seen the error of my ways and wish to rejoin the family and have sided with Dumbledore and Potter."

Percy practically spat out the word Potter. Voldemort gave a sadistic smile.

"Relax Percival, we will both soon have our revenge. Tell me have you found out more about the order yet?"

Percy frowned, "Some, my lord mostly from my mother and Ron, I've learnt that there is to be a meeting tonight and that my mother is hoping to have the entire family spend Christmas at wherever Potter is staying."

"Good do whatever it takes to ensure you are invited and continue to send me all the information you learn on the orders activities. One more thing do you believe any more of your family can be convinced to see the errors of their ways and act as a pureblooded wizard should?"

"At this point of time, my younger brother Ronald."

"Ah yes wasn't he one time Potters best friend?"

"Not anymore my lord."

"Continue to encourage him to our way of thinking."

"As you wish my lord."

"Good, continue to work like you are and you will rise in my ranks, now leave."

Percy pompously bowed and walked out with his head held high. Lucius walked out of the corner of the room where he had been standing in under the shadows.

"My lord, I am confused, why do you seem to favour Weasley so much?"

Voldemort gave out a sharp laugh. "Its simple Lucius, Weasley is different from your self and the rest of the death eaters he isn't as strong as you all are and won't react well to punishment. However by showing him that I appreciate him, he is far more loyal to me. Percy needs authority, Lucius, he craves being singled out and favoured and will do anything to get it, much like he was when he was under Fudge. This way I can also get more spies around Dumbledore and Potter with him and his brother."

Lucius nodded as he understood his masters reasoning and turned to walk out, when he heard his master call him.

"Lucius next time do not question what I do…CRUCIO!"

**End of Chapter**

Well what did you think of that? Not as much action as the other chapters but the next chapter will hopefully make up for it.

As always thank you for the reviews they help so much! Thanks to my beta reader Bukama.

As for the sixth book well I both loved and hated it at the same time! How could she kill him off! Either way I will not abandon this fic like some other authors have. I plan to see this fic to the end and already have a plot worked out for another story but I won't start it till this one is done.

Author responses – 

**Ears - **There will be more on that on the next chapter

**Drake Smythe – **I read the book in a day I really couldn't out it down but the last chapter! Sniff every time I read it.

**Jewel3 – **He never used the Marauders map though did he? He got a vision from Hogwarts before he could get it.

**Mrs C Lupin – **Mooney will definitely be there.

**The Magic Bringer – **You will not be disappointed in the next chapter regarding the spy!

**Bobmin356 – **I saw it! Thank you so much I was so honoured!

**Gryffindors – **Umm interesting theory

**Gecko549 - **Next chapter I promise!

**Hozmodem – **Perhaps but in this fic, I've portrayed Dumbledore as a father/grandfather figure to Harry and not just a headmaster. Besides if you adopt someone you won't keep calling him or her by his or her surname would you. Thanks for reviewing.

**PGHammer – **Wow okay first things first the potion part is important and will come later, Harry Godrics great great grandson! Its been done so many times before felt I'd be different. Ron and Cho… umm why not they could call it Rejects Anonymous. Ravenclaws pride themselves on being logical to one Voldermort may have been the more logical winner after all who would you go far a strong powerful wizard or an old man despite what he's done. Harry's once again the golden boy of the wizarding world and with his change in looks comes across rather intimidating if he wants to. Also many aurors have never truly faced Tom but Harry has and survived that makes him a force in their eyes to be reckoned with. I had to get rid of the mark someway or another! Thanks for the reviews.

**APS** – How very true

**Anon2 – **Will consider andmail you, thank you for the review.

**Rocky235 - **Thanks for the reviews, Glad you took the time to read it, I checked out the bit about the FF and the notes from what I was told is that they don't like chapters which aren't actual chapters if you get what I mean they are just Author notes or a page of thank you's with no actual chapter. I'm trying the part about the change of view hopefully this will improve,

**Zaptor **– Thank you for the review, I am carefully considering everything you said.

Thanks to **sillybit, David M. Potter, gizmama, jbcna, Treck, tokris, firelordeg, Shuddrani, azurina, HeWhoComesWithTheDawn, sarahamanda, Neshoba, Beth5572, athenakitty, taxzombie, bunk64, Insanitysplea, Bunny Skywalker, Makieus, beauty0102, Ezmeralda, kaiserzacc, PruePotter, rea, lost goddess of the shadows, the Triscuit, Chinese Miko, Aqua Mage, Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo, SlayerWitchGilmoreGirls,jabarber69, jltat, HecateDeMort, Lord Accius Black, michelline, Miss Blinx Too Much, jjeef185, Jules, Neo-Queen Serenity, josh2000, Jayde Green, Binnybobarino, icymist07, bobmcbobbob1, Monaki-cheung, aznchicki, tramp3834, azntgr01, Muirnin, dragon lair and unicorn lair, Delta T, Blue Werewolf Boy, AngelicVampiress, alwaysariyana, Duff-man, wieryn's daughter **and **Wulfric Gryffindor, LiLy MaLfOy13, chinesefireball6, Arianna, Shentaro, gtip6688, Sybylle, Jarno, Morfin1262, WebGuy, fern12, Jay UK **and **Grey8 **for their reviews

As always please review and let me know what you think. One more thing just who do you think the Gryffindor spy is?

Chapter 22 will be a biggie!

What to expect – Order meetings, Christmas, revelations, murder and mayhem!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

Percy hurried as he got ready to arrive at the Burrow he knew that his family were planning on going to wherever Potter was staying for Christmas and was determined to get an invite. He knew Dumbledore was bound to have set wards that would prevent him from telling his lord the location but still whatever information he could discover would help. Then there was his younger brother Ronald, realistically Percy knew that Ron was the only one would possible join his lord. Bill and Charlie were both much older than him and would never take him seriously and were too in awe of the 'bastard who lived'. The twins, well their loyalty was bought and there was no way Percy would allow two idiots, who wasted their lives and education, near his lord. As for Ginny well she was still in love with Potter but then again she could still be saved after all she had seen a side of the dark lord already. Percy was determined to speak to Ron privately this morning, if nothing else he could start discussing the possibility of him joining his lords ranks, thank Salazar he had stopped hanging round Potter and that mudblood bitch.

Looking round his apartment Percy grabbed his wand and apparated out to the burrow, due to Dumbledore's wards he could no longer apparate into his home, instead he landed in the garden. Grimacing he walked up the path before plastering a fake smile on his face and walked in to the house.

"PERCY!"

Mentally preparing himself Percy hugged his mother back tightly.

"Hello Mother, where's everyone else?"

Molly smiled as she pulled her son further into the house and into the living room; Percy was unsurprised to see his Ron and his father sitting down. Nodding at his father Percy turned towards his mother as his eldest brother Bill walked in glaring at him, Percy simply ignored him.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, the twins are at their shop and Charlie is out."

"And Ginny?"

It was Ron who answered, "She's with Dean she should be back soon."

Percy frowned. "Dean the mud… Muggleborn," Quickly catching himself Percy changed the word at the last minute. However Bill was able to catch it and frowned, something about his younger brother was making him really uneasy and it wasn't just the fact that he was about to say, 'mudblood.'

"Yes him… any problem Percy?"

Raising an eyebrow Percy simply brushed off Bill's challenging tone and turned back towards his mother.

"I thought we could all eat tonight you're not too busy are you?"

Molly's smile faltered slightly. "Oh… well… we're actually not going to be here, we are eating out."

"Then you won't mind if I join you, will you?"

"Our host doesn't like uninvited guests, Percy."

Bill folded his arms and gave his father a meaningful glance who shrugged helplessly as Molly looked ready to reprimand Bill. Percy simply smiled, "Oh, never mind what about Christmas? After all family should be together."

"Oh, Percy of course we wouldn't mind. We will make sure you get an invitation as we won't be at the burrow but I'm sure you will be welcome."

"Why are we not going to be celebrating it a the Burrow? Have things changed that much?"

Molly was quick to respond, "It's not that at all Percy but it's just safer where we will be going, what with the dark lord being back and all."

Percy nodded gravely. "Well I don't want to keep you all, I'll be in touch regarding Christmas, Ron a word."

Ron got up slowly and followed Percy outside into the garden, looking round Percy waved his wand and erected a secrecy ward, he then conjured two chairs and sat down on one and waved for Ron to sit on the other.

"How are you Ron? How are your friends?"

Percy inwardly smiled as this seemed to be the right question to ask as Ron went off on a rant about Potter and the mudblood, it seemed that Ron was still keen on her but Percy was confident he could soon fix that.

"Ron why do you want Granger so much?"

Ron had a goofy stupid smile on his face. "She's beautiful and so smart and Potter just wants to steal her from me, he's tricked her."

"Beautiful? Ron is she say more beautiful than that Veela Bill is dating?"

Ron frowned and shook his head after all, who could beat a Veela in competition. Percy continued, "You say she's smart, then why is she not in Ravenclaw?"

"But Hermy's always beaten them in grades."

"Of course she has, Ron. A Muggleborn witch who is better than purebloods, who have had magical learning far longer than her! Of course Dumbledore would love that!"

"Huh what do you mean?"

Percy leaned in closer to Ron, "I looked at her exam reports at the ministry and well it's obvious that Dumbledore's reputation came in handy again."

"You mean it's a fix!"

"Ron have I ever lied to you? I've always looked out for you even when you were best friends with Potter, I warned you and look where it got you. As for your other reason 'Potter', well Ron it seems to me that the only reason you want her is because Potter does. Get over it Ron you don't need Potter's seconds. Are you always going to be his side kick?"

Ron jumped to his feet in rage, Percy lazily waved for him to sit down. "Sit down, Ron if you want Granger, have her but she isn't worth being a Weasley, girls like her are only good for one thing."

Percy looked at his watch and got up. "I need to go Ron, just think about what I said if you really hate Potter let me know next time we meet. I have a few friends at the ministry that would love to get back at him. Oh and Ginny's relation with Dean really doesn't reflect our family, we'll see what you can do about that."

"Dean's my friend."

"Ron, do you know why we are poor?"

"Because dad's job doesn't pay much and because were Weasley's."

"No, it's because dad wastes his time with Muggles. Why am I so successful, Ron? Its because I know that what mum and dad have taught isn't always right. Ron, you need to make the right sorts of friends. You will never get anywhere being friends with Muggles."

Percy pulled out a bag from his pocket and threw it at Ron who found it to be full of galleons.

"Treat yourself Ron you're a pureblood it's time you looked and acted like one."

With that Percy cancelled his wards and apparated leaving his younger bewildered brother holding a bag full of gold. Ron quickly put the bag in his pocket and ran back into the house, he was determined to go and spend the money before anyone took it of off him. In their haste neither of the brothers noticed a thin piece of string that was conveniently hidden in the ground and was well in the wards that Percy had erected. Bill grimaced as he wrote down the last of the conversation he had heard between his younger brothers he really needed to talk to Dumbledore.

**(Next scene)**

Hermione nervously walked from one end of the living room to the other as she waited the arrival off her parents. Narcissa watched the young girl as she started to work herself into a state of panic and walked forward and grabbed her in a hug to offer her support. Hermione grabbed onto her in desperation.

"I don't know if I can tell them. What if they take me away from Hogwarts? What if they take me away from Harry?"

"Shh Hermione, nothing's going to happen. Do you really think we will let you and Harry get separated or dropping out of Hogwarts?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when she heard the doorbell ring, wiping her face she shrugged as she had a smile appear on her face. The door opened as Hermione's parents walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione ran to hug her parents.

"Hermione, we missed you so much! Where's Harry? We want to thank him for inviting us here for a few days."

Hermione leaned back with a puzzled look.

"Sorry, Mione, we didn't tell you because of school but we need to go to the states, your grandma isn't very well and your father wants to visit her."

"Grandma! What! Is she okay!"

Hermione's mother smiled. "She's fine, don't worry but this is the only time we will be able to go were so sorry that we are having to cut the holiday short but we were determined to spend Christmas with you, we will leave for the states on Boxing day."

Hermione nodded then towards Narcissa.

"Mum, dad you remember Narcissa, don't you, Harry's godmother."

The Grangers nodded as they started to make small talk, Professor McGonagall also walked into the room. Taking her chances, Hermione left the room quietly she decided to tell her parents after dinner that night.

**(Next Scene)**

Harry smiled as he passed the bottle of wine down to Hermione's father and although he was more or less given a blessing by Hermione's father, it didn't hurt to carry on being polite and helpful. Conversation was pleasant across the table, although Hermione was slightly subdued something that her mother had picked up on, she was about to comment when a guarded look from Narcissa stopped her. Hermione's mother frowned but carried on with the small talk. Once they all had eaten she followed Hermione and Narcissa into a room, she didn't need to look behind her too see that her husband had followed. Hermione sat down on the sofa in the room she was glad that Narcissa had come in to support her through this.

"Hermione what's wrong?" It was her mother that decided to ask, taking a deep breath she started to explain.

**(Next Scene)**

Draco watched as Harry ruthlessly attacked a rather large bag that was suspending from mid air, Severus had called it a punching bag.

"Harry, calm down will you?"

Harry spun around in anger. "You don't get it, Dray, what if they take her away from me? What if they decided that the wizarding world is too dangerous, Dray?"

"Do you think Dumbledore will let that happen Harry. Forget Dumbledore, do you think that Hermione will agree to anything like that? I haven't talked to the Grangers much but I don't think they will do such a cruel thing to you even if their first reaction is to grab Hermione and run and hide."

Harry simply turned around as Draco sighed, Harry took things to heart too easily and blamed himself for everything that happened.

"That was exactly what my initial reaction was, one of the worst things that a father wants to hear is that some bastard attacked his daughter."

Harry and Draco froze as Hermione's father walked into the room and stood in front of Harry.

"I know my daughter, Harry, she's stubborn as a mule, I also know that she loves you very much. What I want to say is thank you for getting to my daughter in time."

Harry shook his head. "Mione did a good enough job her self, she managed to get the bastard with a knife, Severus was the one who taught her how to fight the effects of the potion used on her."

"So it appears I have someone else to thank." Ted Granger frowned and then smiled grimly. "Promise me you will always protect my daughter."

"I swear, I will die before anything happens to her."

Draco cut in at this point. "Harry's not the only one sir, I mean he may be her boyfriend but Blaise and I will protect her too. Plus, so will Severus, to him this is the worst type of crime imaginable."

Ted nodded and turned to walk out the room to join his daughter and wife when he stopped and turned back. "One more thing, when you find the bastard who did this call me. I want to show him what this Muggle father can do."

Draco shuddered slightly at the feral look that entered Harry's eyes as he nodded at Ted Granger he almost felt sorry for the bastard…almost.

Harry found himself thanking every god and goddess he could think of, the Grangers weren't going to take his Hermione away from him and for that he was grateful and he could see no problem in fulfilling his promise to Ted.

**(Next Scene)**

Hermione had fallen asleep soon after her father returned from talking with Harry she had just been relieved that her dad hadn't hit someone in frustration.

Narcissa wearily looked at the Grangers the entire evening had been emotionally draining but she was glad it was over with the Grangers had wanted to cancel the trip but Hermione had pleaded with them to go, insisting that she was receiving support from everyone. Unhappy with the decision the Grangers decided to continue with their trip.

She shuddered as she remembered some of her own ordeals at the hand of Lucius, thankfully they had lessened once she had bore Lucius his heir, he was content with his whores after that. She smiled as she felt a pair of arms tighten around her and a kiss on her neck Severus.

"Don't," he murmured in her ear.

"Don't what?" Narcissa tried to desperately keep herself under control. Severus smiled at the attempt, "Don't think about the past, all you need to concentrate on is the present and the future."

Narcissa nodded.

The Grangers wished them goodnight and walked towards their room led by Kreacher, as soon as they were out of sight Severus spun her round and desperately kissed her.

A few minutes later they pulled apart as both tried to get their breathing back under control, Severus took Narcissa's hand and led her to the coach so that they could relax properly.

Narcissa sighed, "Today went better than expected."

Severus nodded, "True, Harry promised Ted that once he finds out who harmed her, he would call him."

"That's if Harry, you or Draco leave anything left."

Severus grinned, despite the situation, "True but don't forget Albus, he may appear to be unaffected by anything but attempted rape he will not stand for especially when it's his love and Minerva well… after Lily, Hermione is her favourite student."

"The Grangers leave tomorrow night, it's a shame that they are leaving soon at least they will spend Christmas with us after all Boxing day is the next day."

"We are all meeting at Hogwarts for dinner, aren't we?"

"Yes, the Weasleys were insisting on spending dinner with Harry, I know that neither Harry or Albus wanted them here over the holidays. There will also be an Order meeting straight after, thankfully Ronald and Ginevra will return home as Ginevra wants to spend some time with her boyfriend and Ronald with Percival."

Narcissa frowned, "I thought you all suspected Percy to be a death eater?"

"We do, Fletcher will be following them discreetly to find out what's happening and Ronald will also have a number of spells discreetly placed upon him during dinner, it's the only reason that Albus consented to allow Percival to attend the feast at all."

"I'm sure that's what he wanted anyway."

"True but at least thanks to Bill, we know what his real aims are, to spy on all of us and to sway Ronald to the dark side."

"You don't think he will…"

"Join?" Severus grimaced. "Of course he will, what does he have to lose? Harry's friendship; well he pushed that away; Hermione's affections, which he doesn't have; his parents' blessings, we know he resents them for not being wealthy."

Narcissa ran a worried hand through her hair. "I don't like that boy anymore than you do but I don't want him to become a death eater."

"I know, but there isn't much we can do, if we confront him he will run to Percival, who hasn't actually out and out asked him to become a death eater yet, the most we can do is keep an eye on them but perhaps a warning to Arthur… no, he will tell Molly. We will simply have to ensure the older Weasley boys know, they can at least be trusted."

"So we only have tomorrow to go through."

"Yes Cissa, I believe Hermione will spend it with her parents and Draco and Harry wish to continue training as well as finishing wrapping their presents."

"Draco wants to wrap his own presents," Narcissa laughed as Severus smirked.

"Apparently Hermione convinced him that it will mean a lot more so he will attempt to wrap Blaise's present."

**(Next Scene)**

"Aagh how do you bloody do this! Damn stupid wrapping paper!"

Harry ran into the living room followed by Hermione when they heard their friend's rather loud and excessive rant and burst into laughter. Draco, who had attempted to wrap his present without help or magic, had ended up taping more paper to himself then the gifts. Hermione went over to help the blond Slytherin as Harry clutched his side from laughter.

"Honestly Harry, stop laughing will you, you sound like a hyena."

Harry immediately stopped and glared at Draco who had started to make whipping sounds.

Draco watched as Hermione took over and completed in minutes what had taken him almost an hour and still failed to do.

"I love you."

Hermione laughed at the grateful look that her friend was throwing her.

"Don't worry I won't tell Blaise what happened and neither will Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to protest when he closed it again at the look that Hermione threw his way, Draco smirked.

"So where are you going today Hermione?"

"I don't really know, since its Christmas Eve every where's bound to be busy but we were planning just to go and eat somewhere nice."

"Just you and your parents."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah but I'm pretty sure Albus will have someone following us discreetly of course. Anyway enough about me what about you two?"

"Me and Draco will just be training for most of the day to be honest. I might go to Hogwarts' with Albus later though, he wants to check on the wards and make sure everything will be prepared for tomorrow."

Hermione nodded in understanding Harry wanted to see his parents; she looked at her watch and cursed. "I gotta go and get ready I'll se you later."

Kissing Harry and hugging Draco she ran out of the room, Harry smiled as she disappeared.

"When's Blaise coming?"

"She and her parents are going to meet us at Hogwarts tomorrow for dinner and then will return with us for the rest of the holidays."

Draco flicked his wand as he sent the wrapped presents back to his room.

"Ready to train?"

"Sure."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry groaned as the hot water ran over his aching muscles he had been really pushed himself at training today. First he had the usual duel with Severus with his swords then it became two against one as Draco joined in the attack and to finish it off, Albus decided to throw spells at him. So not only was he attempting to duel both Draco and Severus, he was trying to dodge the spells coming his away. Thankfully he was able to cast a few shields wandlessly. After that he duelled with Albus it seemed Minerva had had that word with him after all about Harry needing more training. The session had been informative with Albus teaching him and Draco several different spells both light and dark that were used in battle. It was Draco that decided to question about the different spell they were learning. Albus had simply replied that it was the Ministry that labelled the spells as dark, simply because most of them didn't have the power to cast them and in their paranoia labelled them as dark so they couldn't be used as against them. Fudge was apparently one of the worst when it came to making ridiculous laws to suit himself.

Harry quickly left the shower and got dressed as he needed to join Albus and go to Hogwarts, Fawkes was going to be taking them they had decided to avoid portkeys and the Floo.

"Master Harry sir?"

Harry looked down. "Yes Kreacher?"

"The headmaster wishes to know how much longer you will be."

"Tell him I will be there in a few moments." Harry quickly tied his hair back as he grabbed his wand and rushed out if the room and into the main sitting room.

"Ah Harry, ready?"

Nodding he rushed to Albus' side and held on to his arm as Fawkes flew to them in a whirl of fire and a moment of lightness Harry found themselves in the great hall.

"I will check on the wards and see to the elves, Harry. Why don't you go and see your parents, I will come and collect you when we are ready to return."

"Okay Albus if you need me just send Fawkes."

Harry walked out of the hall as he headed towards the Gryffindor dormitories, all too soon he came to the entrance to his room and went inside where he was immediately greeted by his parents.

"Harry son, when did you get here?"

"Just now mom, Albus wanted to check on the wards and I just wanted to speak to you both."

Godric nodded he was overjoyed top see Harry. "Are you all planning to come to Hogwarts as planned?"

"Yes and I will be bringing Narcissa, Draco and Blaise too."

"I can't wait to see everyone."

"I know, they will be shocked for sure."

Harry sat down as he told them how the holidays had gone so far, just as he was, Lily and Godric were relieved that Hermione's parents hadn't attempted to pull her out of the Wizarding world.

"Are you any closer on Salazar's diaries Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "With everything going on, I haven't had a chance but as soon as tomorrow is over with I'll make a start on them again, I just know there will be something in them that will help us in this fight."

"Don't stress yourself Harry, remember you have several friends that are willing to help you."

"I know mum it's just hard sometimes."

"Life is never easy son, especially when you fight on the side of light but have faith it will all work out okay in the end."

"I know."

The three continued to talk until they heard a knock on the door and Dumbledore walked through.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but it's time for us to return Harry."

"So soon?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "We've been here for a few hours Harry, not too worry but we will be back here early tomorrow, I'm sure you want to give Draco and Narcissa there present then."

"I guess so we can always bring Blaise here after the order meeting."

"Well good that's sorted."

"How are the wards, Albus?"

"Strong Godric, in fact it almost seems as if they are getting stronger."

"They will, there are two reasons, one is the ritual that you and Harry did, second Harry's presence here as Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin is boosting the wards combined with being Row's godson, well the wards are the strongest now since they have been when we lived."

"You think they will get stronger?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore nodded and then signalled to Harry that it was time to leave.

"I'll se you tomorrow mum, father."

"Bye son, see you in the morning."

Harry walked out of the room with Dumbledore and noticed they were heading towards his office he looked at Dumbledore.

"Fawkes is in my office and there are a few presents I wish to collect before we leave."

Harry grinned.

"You left it to the last minute, didn't you?"

"I did not… fine, the last day possible but I have them all now."

"So what have you brought Minerva? It has to be something special."

To Harry's delight Dumbledore blushed.

"I'm sure she will like her present."

"So what is it?"

Dumbledore groaned, "You will find out tomorrow, now lets go."

Harry grinned it had to be something special he couldn't wait until tomorrow now.

**(Next scene)**

Narcissa smiled to herself as she enjoyed the last of her dessert, dinner that evening had gone well and everyone was in good spirits and thoroughly enjoyed themselves, including her lovesick son. She smiled as she watched Severus and Remus, who had arrived that evening, have a pleasant conversation, ever since Severus was able to show his true nature he made an effort to get to along with everyone and show them who he really was. He was still the same sarcastic Slytherin who couldn't stand lazy and spoilt children but he was also loving and gentle.

Once the meal was over she and Severus soon left for their rooms, she could tell he was slightly nervous all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

Severus looked at her anxiously. "It's Draco's Christmas present."

Narcissa had to admit she was intrigued now; Severus had refused to tell her what he was getting for him.

"I'm afraid he wont accept…like it…"

"Why don't you tell me what it is?"

Severus walked towards their desk and opened the top drawer. From there he pulled out Draco's present and allowed her to look at it. Severus was nervous as he watched Narcissa's mouth drop, he was surprised when she threw her arms around him.

"He'll love it don't worry."

**(Next Scene)**

"WAKE UP HARRY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Harry groaned as he felt Hermione practically scream down his ear, it took a few seconds for it to register what she had actually said and quickly got up, it was Christmas and more than that it was his first official Christmas with his family. He gave a yell of joy and promptly spun Hermione around who shrieked with laughter.

"Come on lazy, get ready, everyone else is already up and waiting for you. We're having breakfast here and then were going to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled as he rushed around getting ready. He ran into the kitchens to see that everyone else was already eating after greeting and hugging everyone he got down to eat.

"Ah well now that we have all fed and watered I suggest we leave for Hogwarts we can exchange our presents there."

Draco looked up. "Why there sir?"

"Albus child."

"Okay Albus, why not give them here save us having to carry them there and back?"

Albus shared a grin with Harry. "Because Harry has a rather special gift for you and your mother and its at Hogwarts that's why."

Harry quickly got up to make sure he had all his presents as did the rest of the house and returned to the kitchen where Dumbledore was waiting with the portkey that was taking them to Hogwarts. He chuckled when he saw the Grangers look down at the rope distrustfully as if to say 'you seriously can't expect that to take us to Hogwarts'.

As soon as everyone was holding on Dumbledore muttered the password and Harry felt that all too familiar jerk around his navel. He got up warily as he realised they were in the great hall. Dumbledore stood up after helping Minerva up of course and signalled for Harry to lead the way.

"Where we going Harry?"

"My room."

Draco looked confused. "The prefects quarters-"

Harry interrupted. "No, my room it belongs to me."

With that he walked towards the room and grinned as he realised that Narcissa, Draco and Hermione's parents were giving him weird looks, especially when they thought he was staring at a random wall. They gasped when the saw the portrait of the lion and snake appear in front of them.

"Griffins Heir," Harry spoke the password loud and clear as the door opened and he led everyone to the main room, he watched with a grin as Draco stared at the portraits that were smiling at him in confusion and then jumped as he heard his mother scream, "BY MERLIN LILY!"

Draco gasped as the beautiful red headed woman in the portrait smiled at his mother and started laughing. "Yeah Cissa it's me."

Narcissa couldn't believe it, her best friend was talking to her, as a portrait but still talking to her. She looked at Severus in shock when she realised he too was laughing.

"You knew!"

Lily laughed out loud as did the man in the portrait next to her.

"Yes Sev knew Cissa but first there's someone I want to introduce you to." Lily signalled towards the man next to her. "Draco, Cissa, I want you to met my husband and Harry's father, Godric Gryffindor."

"The Godric Gryffindor?" Narcissa choked out.

Harry watched as Draco stared at his mother up in shock and then looked towards his father and at him as if to confirm what he had been told. When Harry nodded he dropped on the sofa that was behind him.

"Merlin, you're serious aren't you."

Harry heard Hermione giggle as she laughed at their friend, Narcissa mean while stared at her best friend. "Husband…Gryffindor…"

Harry thought she was going to faint in shock when she suddenly squealed and ran closer towards the painting. "Tell me everything!"

It was Ted Granger's reaction that made everyone else laugh.

"I don't get it."

Dumbledore and Minerva started to laugh loudly as Harry signalled everyone to sit down and started to explain everything, who Gryffindor was and about his marriage to Lily. Narcissa was talking to Lily, who was explaining everything herself. Draco listened as everything started to make so much more sense to him, Harry's change in looks, his increased powers.

"Merlin, that's why he's after you, isn't he! It's the old battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"It is one of the reasons yes, child."

Draco turned towards the portraits as he listened to Godric-no, Harry's father talk.

"Fate had decided that it would be a child of mine and Lily's that would end the dark lords reign and made it possible for Lily and I to meet. I suspect that as soon as Harry was conceived Lily was returned to her correct time."

"So that's why you look so much different now," Narcissa commented. "Well you certainly have a lot more of Lily now."

Harry nodded, "The original potion that was used on me had dad's, I mean, James DNA so it pretty much turned me into a carbon copy of him."

"Who else knows about this?"

Dumbledore spoke up, "Only us, Harry has decided that Miss Zabini will also be informed later on today. As you can appreciate, we do not wish this to get out to anyone. Alastor Moody however suspects that there is something different about Harry that I am keeping quiet."

Draco snorted. "You sure it isn't just his paranoia?"

"Alastor is many things foolish isn't one of them, I believe he originally thought that Harry was an impostor sent to impersonate the 'Boy who lived' but soon realised this wasn't the case."

"Damn Harry, I can't believe it, the son of Godric Gryffindor, you're the son of a founder!"

"And the godson of another one too," Hermione added in smilingly.

"What Who?"

Harry sighed, "My godmother is Rowena Ravenclaw."

Draco looked slightly confused as he looked at his mother and Lily. "I thought my mum was your godmother and you can only have one, right?"

"Were not sure how really, it has something to do with time travel apparently, which reminds me father, who was my godfather in your time to be."

"It was Noel Gryffindor, your father's younger brother," Dumbledore spoke up. "I asked him once and he told me a few weeks ago. I believe Godric originally wanted it to be another founder until…"

Harry nodded in understanding he made sure not to bring up the subject in front of his father he knew he was still sensitive to Salazar's betrayal, he knew he had to finish that diary as soon as possible.

"He did what that two bit son of a…!"

The group collectively turned around as Lily Gryffindor sprouted off language that would have made any sailor proud, Harry looked enquiringly up at his father who shrugged and was slowly inching away from his wildcat wife.

"Narcissa has been filling her in about her life up until Severus rescued her."

"Ah."

"However it is Christmas and I believe you all have gifts to exchange."

Harry nodded as Narcissa finally decided to join the rest of the group as they all decided to give out their gifts to each other. Harry started to open his gifts from Minerva he had received a new broom polishing kit and new Quidditch robes.

"I wish to see that trophy in my office again Harry," She had told him when he thanked her.

The Grangers had brought him some Muggle clothes and to his surprise a leather jacket and helmet apparently Hermione had told them about Sirius' old motorbike which new belonged to him.

Narcissa had gotten him some robes and also an album with pictures of herself, Severus and his mum when they were younger.

From Remus he had a book on magical creatures and some dark detectors.

"Bloody hell Harry! Where on earth did you get this!"

Harry smiled and looked up it was Severus who had interrupted him he was looking at the present Harry had gotten him which were several extremely rare and expensive potion ingredients and a jewelled dagger.

"Fawkes helped me to get the ingredients some are ones that Neville has been able to grow himself at his home. As for the dagger its from one of my vaults, I knew you would recognise it. Apparently it used to belong to the Snape family centuries ago and was given to the Potters as a sign of comradeship in battle I thought it was fitting to return to you."

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome."

Harry turned towards the rest of his gifts he had received some books and clothes from Draco and Blaise and a strange looking belt from Severus. It was designed to hold several potion vials and weapons. He received the usual box of tricks and chocolates from the Weasley twins and Ginny. Surprisingly Luna had also sent Harry a gift, it turned out to be a strange looking stone with runes carved into it none of which he recognised.

"Albus do you recognise these runes?"

"Where did you get this Harry?"

"Luna sent it to me, why what is it?"

"It's a loyalty stone Harry it will glow and vibrate if there is anyone who is less than loyal around you, a wise gift that, be sure to thank her."

Putting the stone away carefully Harry turned towards the rest of his gifts, he turned towards Hermione's, opening the box he was surprised to see some stuffed toy animals. Lifting them out he found a wolf, stag and a big fluffy dog. There was also a chain with a griffin hanging on it was made from silver with emeralds for the griffins eyes there was a lightning bolt etched on the griffins centre.

Lifting the toys animals Harry turned and kissed Hermione. "Thank you."

"You said you never had any toys as a child besides what better than having the marauders."

Harry smiled and passed the wolf to Remus who waved his wand making a red collar appear around its neck with the words Mr Moony on it, he repeated the action for the other two as well. Harry now had just Albus' gift left, it was a heavy box with a pensive in it and a small box. Opening the box Harry was surprised to find a ring in it, he recognised it as being the Dumbledore family crest. Smiling he put the ring on, it was Albus' way of showing the whole world that he was serious when he called Harry his son.

The others too were pleased with their gifts, Hermione squealed with joy as she lifted out the dress that Harry had got her and admired the knives much to her parent's shock. Harry looked at Minerva he wanted to know what his guardian had gotten her from where he was sitting it looked to be jewellery and apparently she loved it, as the hug and kiss she gave Dumbledore proved.

"Severus what… I mean how?"

It was Draco who was looking with shock at his head of house; he had just opened his gift.

"Are you serious?"

Severus nodded. "It doesn't matter what you're answer is, I will protect you either way."

"Yes."

Severus sucked in a deep breath as he tried to grasp what Draco had just said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Draco hugged Severus and his mother tightly as Severus passed the gift towards the others who were slightly confused, leaning over Albus' shoulder Harry smiled to see that they were adoption papers, Severus legally wanted to adopt Draco as his son.

Severus pulled away from Narcissa slightly as he pulled out a box from his pocket, taking Narcissa's hand he got down on one knee.

"Sev, what are you doing?"

Narcissa was nervous, she suspected what Severus was about to do but wanted to be sure.

"Finally!"

"Dear be quiet, let them do this."

Harry looked towards his mother, who was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Cissa, I love you more than anything. Years ago I was foolish enough to let you be taken from me, not anymore… Will you Narcissa Black marry me?"

The whole group was silent as they waited for the answer with baited breath.

"Yes Merlin yes!"

The next few seconds were full of pandemonium as Severus and Narcissa kissed while everyone tried to congratulate the lucky couple.

Lily and Draco in particular were more overjoyed than anyone else, Lily because her two best friends would finally be together and married and Draco because his dream of having a real family were starting to come true.

After celebrating and toasting the lucky couple courtesy of Dobby, the happy group got ready to go to the hall as the rest of the order was about to arrive for dinner and then it was time for the order meeting.

**(Next Scene)**

Harry grinned as he watched Blaise run and throw her arms around Draco as her parents watched on amused, he and Hermione too got up and hugged the Slytherin girl as Hermione and Blaise chatted away. Hermione had decided to change into the dress that Harry got her it was a strappy ling dress, which was a deep red colour it almost looked black until the light caught it, she was wearing earrings that Narcissa had given to her that went with her dress, all in all Harry thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Dumbledore welcomed the Zabinis as they sat down at the huge table that waiting for everyone else to arrive. Tonks had arrived a few minutes earlier and was busy talking to Remus and Moody.

Harry leaned towards Dumbledore who was sitting on his left. "Who else is coming?"

"Just the Weasley's, after all we wouldn't want Percival to know who all of the members of the order are, do we?"

True to fashion the Weasley's arrived late, it was the twins and Bill who came in first. "Harry, my good man how are you?"

Harry looked up to see the Weasley twins in front of him who started to shake his hand rather rigorously.

"He looks well does he not brother and may I add how magnificent…"

"Breath taking"

"Beautiful"

"Stunning"

"Sexy"

By now most of the group was laughing at the confused look Harry was giving the twins.

"You look, Hermione."

Hermione giggled as the twins leaned down to kiss her mom instead of her.

"Oh dear Gred, I do believe we kissed the wrong Granger."

"You're right Forge at least we can see where Miss Granger got her stunning good looks from."

"Pipe it down boys before you get in trouble." Bill was staring at the twins with amusement as the rest of the table laughed Hermione's mother most of all.

"Why thank you Mr Weasleys, I'm flattered."

The twins bowed and sat down at the table next to surprisingly Draco. The rest of the Weasleys walked in Charlie and Ginny hurried forward to greet the rest of the table Ginny ran to give Hermione a hug, to Blaise's surprise Ginny greeted her too.

"Where is the rest Ginny?" Harry asked the girl he considered his little sister.

"Mum and dad are just behind us with Ronald and Percival." Ginny's tone of voice let everyone else know exactly what she though of those two. Harry nodded his head towards Dumbledore and signalled towards the door as the remaining Weasleys walked in.

Molly walked straight up to Harry and hugged him she completely disregarded Hermione as she criticized on how thin he was and that it was obvious he wasn't getting enough sleep until Arthur, realising the thin ice they were on, dragged her away to her seat. Molly sat down but not before throwing a dark look towards Narcissa and Severus who simply ignored her in favour to talk to the Zabinis as they filled them in on Draco's adoption.

Simone Zabini was pleased for Draco as she had seen just how much Draco looked up to Severus and was glad that he was finally having the type of father he needed.

Ron and Percy Weasley were greeted civilly by Dumbledore and Remus but were for the most part ignored by everyone else. Hermione especially didn't even glance towards Ron once at all through the meal although Harry did look at his ex best friend with sadness but shook his head; Ron had shown his true feelings. Besides Draco was right, it was better that he knew now rather than later. Percy meanwhile was attempting to act jolly and polite as he tried to strike up several conversations with Harry and Dumbledore all of which failed as Moody and Severus would tend to butt in and ask some random question. It was quite obvious to all that Percy was fishing for information.

"So headmaster this is a lot of people for a family dinner, is there a party or something happening?"

"Not at all Percival, besides all of those present here are family to myself and Harry in one way or another."

"Well aside from you that is," Severus muttered to himself quietly as he nodded to Moody as the two discreetly flicked their wands towards Percy and Ron as they placed discreetly a few charms on them, including a tracker charm. It wouldn't be long before they would discover them but still it was better than nothing.

The conversation was pleasant on the whole aside from Percy's inquisition and Molly as she had tried to engage Harry's attention towards the mail but failed to realise that putting his guardian and godmother down was not the way to go, it took Hermione grasping his hand under the table that kept him from losing his temper. Narcissa recognising her godsons mood kept his mind occupied on other topics. Molly getting the hint huffed and stayed thankfully quiet for the rest of the meal.

Soon enough the meal was over and Percy and Ron got up. "Thank you for the meal headmaster but we must get going."

"Not at all Mr. Weasley, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Do enjoy the rest of your day."

Percy smiled slightly, "Oh we will sir."

"Smarmy git." Harry smiled as Hermione huffed quietly. Percy turned and steered Ron out of the room towards the main doors, Molly also got up as she got ready to drop Ginny of at Deans house where she was planning to spend the rest of Christmas day. As soon as the two left the rest of the room let out a collective sigh at least they would have some peace for a few moments. Dumbledore turned towards Moody and nodded Moody pulled out a strange looking watch and touched it with his wand. Harry looked at Severus for an explanation.

"He's summoning the order, and giving Mudungus the signal to follow the two brats."

True enough a few moments later the doors to the main hall opened as the order members started to pour in, the first to come were Kingsley and Luna's father. Luna was apparently spending Christmas at her aunt's. The rest of the order came in and sat down when Molly returned to her seat. Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Hermione's parents got up to leave, Harry had already told her to take them to his room so that Blaise could also be told the truth about his parentage. Once the group left, Dumbledore rose to start the order meeting.

"Welcome everyone to today's meeting, I apologise to those off you who were with your family but this was really the best time for all of us to get together, to start of with any reports?"

Harry leaned back as the order filled him in on what was happening, the twins due to their shop being in Diagon Alley were able to keep a close eye on who was entering the Alley.

"There's been several people entering Knockturn Alley recently all of which enter our favourite dark arts shop, you know which one."

At this point Molly let out a shriek. "Knockturn Alley! What are you two doing in there? I forbid you to go there again."

"You think it being used as a meeting point, laddie?" Moody simply ignored Molly as he looked at Fred Weasley.

"I don't believe so, they don't really hang around long enough for a meeting but I did see one of the students enter though."

Severus leaned forward. "Who?"

"I believe it was… what's his name again, yeah Nott."

Harry and Severus exchanged looks; they already knew where Nott's loyalty lay.

"It was strange though," George spoke up. "He came out of the shop muttering something the other day, we used on of the ears to try and find out what he was saying. He mentioned a cupboard and having it repaired."

Dumbledore frowned. "A cupboard?"

Fred frowned. "Like we said it was really weird?"

Dumbledore nodded as he asked the rest if they had anything to say. Harry leaned back it seemed it was going to be a long night as almost everyone had something to say. The most important of all was Remus' report who had been trying to sway the werewolves away from Voldemort.

"The majority of the clans have gone for being neutral they want nothing to do with the war which is good news for us. However I believe one clan has already joined with the bastard."

"Who?"

"Greyback's."

There was a collective gasp around the table, Harry was confused he didn't recognise the name but it seemed the others did, he noticed that Remus was angry he had practically spat out his name. Harry opened his mouth to ask who Grey back was but Remus decided to beat him to it

"Harry, Greyback is a werewolf, a rather dangerous one at that and he revels in it. He refuses to drink the wolfsbane potion, instead he would change near homes in the hope of turning someone, particularly children."

Harry was horrified at the thought that someone could deliberately set out to harm a child, but it appeared there was more to come.

"My father was an auror, Harry, he accidentally killed a werewolf in a raid that had gone wrong…Greyback decided that he wouldn't just kill my father, no he would do something far worse."

Realisation came to Harry as it did to several other members of the order who didn't know how Remus had come to be a werewolf,

"You don't mean…"

"Yes Harry, Greyback was the one that turned me, he made sure that I survived and that my father would be the one that found me, I was seven at the time."

Harry stayed quiet after that after all there really wasn't anything he could say that would make Remus feel any better he nodded his head at his old teacher silently giving him his support, Remus smiled his thanks that he understood.

Conversation after that dulled slightly as the order discussed other topics such as what Voldemort's plans consisted of; know that the prophecy was destroyed. Others questioned what could be done to ensure that Hogwarts was protected.

"Hogwarts is now safer than it has ever been, myself and a few others managed to place more wards and have increased the power of the existing wards, the castle is now safer than it has ever been. Alongside that the DA is working well…"

"So we are resorting to use children to fight!" Molly shrieked.

"What would you prefer, Mrs. Weasley, that they all die instead?"

Molly Weasley looked at Harry.

"No Harry, you all shouldn't be here anyway, there is no need for you to learn how to defend yourselves we are perfectly capable you're just children."

"I stopped being a child several years ago and as for the rest of us, do you really think that death eaters will spare us because we are children? No, they will use every means they have to disable, torture and brutally kill each and every student they can find. As for all of you to defend us… no offence but there are perhaps only a dozen of you I would trust to even remotely be able to fight adequately against any of Voldemort's inner circle, let alone the old git himself."

"That's enough Harry we are all accomplished witches and…"

"Accomplished yes, duellers no, tell me how many of you last duelled with death eaters, tell me have any of you been put under an unforgivable? How many of you can produce a patronus?"

All round the table several witches and wizards hung their heads in shame.

"I'm not trying to put any of you down, I'm just stating that perhaps the students are not the only ones that need to be trained, I think that the order as a whole needs to be trained and work in teams effectively."

"The lad might be onto something there, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Yes Alastor, you are right. Tell me how many of you believe that it would be beneficial to have some intensive training for the order?"

There was some discussion in the end most nodded their agreement.

"Good Kingsley, Alastor can you put a training plan together for the group I would like for us to be put in teams and to work effectively in those teams. For now I think we should call it a night, thank you all for coming."

The order started to get up and leave as they muttered their goodbyes. Molly had thankfully gone off in a huff and a sheepish Arthur came forward to apologise.

"That's fine Arthur but please tell Molly if she continues to disrupt the order I will ask her to come"

Arthur nodded and hurried off his sons following him, the twins looked at Harry before they too left.

"Tell Dray we will be expecting his owl."

Harry nodded confused and looked at Severus who lifted an eyebrow.

"The terror twins and Draco, I dread to think **about the possibilities.**"

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up at Dumbledore. "Well done today, to be able to get the order to train together was impressive."

"I'm confused, I thought that you-?"

"Would be doing something like this already?" Dumbledore smiled knowingly, Harry looked sheepish as he nodded.

"Previously we have had people assigned to certain roles due to the skills they have, so there wasn't any need for some members to have extensive duelling skills but change is needed… I have a feeling this war will not be the same as the last one."

Remus looked at Dumbledore and got up.

"Tonks and I will leave first, headmaster see you all at Grimmauld in a few minutes."

Once Tonks and Remus left the others headed back to Harry's room to collect the others.

**(Next Scene)**

"I'm only going to ask you oncemore will you join me and my master or not!"

The once proud mother looked up hatefully at the monster that had once been her child, she looked at the dead body of her husband that lay a few feet away from her and the rest of the jeering death eaters that looked on at her and her daughter. Her once beautiful and intelligent daughter, who was now bloody and bound next to her, was staring unblinkingly at the ceiling her mind broken from prolonged exposure to the cruciatus.

"Never burn in hell you b…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a moment's silence as the woman dropped dead.

"Well done my student."

Lucius Malfoy walked towards his student admiringly as he surveyed their handiwork

"Impressive and entertaining for the rest of the new recruits too especially with what you did to your poor sister, but now I believe you know what to do."

The Gryffindor death eater nodded as they pulled off their death eater robes and handed the illegal second wand to Lucius. The death eaters pulled out port keys and left the manor, the son ran towards the fireplace. Throwing in floo powder they called out for the Ministry.

"Ministry of Magic how can we help you?"

"Oh Merlin, please help, death eaters, they attacked my home, my family… Oh please help!"

There was a moment of silence while there was a shout for an auror to come to fireplace, a few seconds later one arrived and took over conversation.

"You say your house has been attacked? Yes okay, please stand back while we come through."

Three aurors came through one of which went immediately towards the fallen family, another turned to the one that had called them.

"I'm sorry but what is your name?"

"It's Parvati… Parvati Patil?"

**End of Chapter**

Okay I'm going to get all the grovelling done first. IM SO SORRY!

That it's taken me this long to update. I've had a lot of things happen in my private life that unfortunately had to take priority first. This included my brother getting married and a friend of mine falling ill, thankfully their on the mend and will soon be back on their feet.

I also stupidly opened my mouth at the wrong moment at work and ended up almost doubling my workload its not because I'm in trouble but the opposite really.

So please forgive me!

Phew no onto the chapter, what did you think especially now the Spy is revealed be prepared to see a lot more come from Parvati!

As a change from my usual response method I'm only putting down names to people who have asked questions and I'm responding back to, apparently have become a lot stricter about review responses.

Author responses –

**Von** - Well you win some you loose some oh well!

**Bobmin - **I'm sorry can I please come off the naughty list now?

**Rachel **– It's to do with what Hermione and Dumbledore found out more coming up

**Eliew – **The next chapter has been started so it shouldn't be long, there's a lot more regarding Salazar's past that will feature quite heavily on the next few chapters so keep an eye out for it! The rat wasn't wearing a mask all the crucio's got to its head besides he's got that unique silver arm. Punctuation and me don't mix! Never have and probably never will just ask my beta reader! I do try though! The forest is full of potential powerful allies. Thank you for all the reviews!

**Sweets2 – **Godric will make another appearance but when…

**Jabberwoki – **Hi thanks for the review, I have a lot of scene breaks, as I don't want it to get to boring in a particular scene and also as you need to know what the other side is getting up to. I've read stories where there's not much detail and I get to the end and I 'm wondering what the hell just happened how is Harry all of a sudden in a parallel dimension, why is Draco all of a sudden the good guy. I didn't want the same to happen to this one. But if I start to ramble be sure to tell me!

**Harry Potter – **I'm sorry I'll try to have Harry less of a pansy as you put it and more masculine! Umm maybe dragging Hermione off to a cave nope wrong type of story thanks anyway!

**Curalium Lacrimo – **You will be glad to know that Hermione won't have a hidden magical lineage.

**Drake Smythe – **Same here can't wait to the next one. I've got a horrible feeling she will kill him off though

**Old-Crow- **Thanks for the reviews and the recommendations!

**Rocky235 - **LOL I cant believe I never thought of that brilliant!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I have read them several times!

Thank you to Bukama as always.

**What to expect next – **The wizarding worlds reaction to the attack on the Patils, What did Ron and Percy do after the feast, Harry learns more about Salazar!

As always please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

The Aurors ran around the Patils home trying to find the death eaters entry in to the house, while Parvati sat being comforted by a few healers. The bodies had already been removed and her sister had already been transported to Saint Mungo's. One of the Aurors came up to her and looked towards the healers silently asking if it was okay to talk to her, the head healer nodded. The Auror bent down so he was eye level with Parvati.

"Miss Patil my name is Auror Shacklebolt I understand you are in a lot of pain at the moment but I need to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

Parvati nodded with a slight lost look on her face while inside she was mocking the foolish Auror. "I… guess so."

Kingsley nodded. "Can you tell me what happened today?"

"I had been out to see a friend, when I came back I realised something was wrong, it was quiet in the house a little to quiet, all of a sudden I heard this strange noise coming from the living room I yelled hello and when I got in the room…dead. Oh Merlin they're dead."

Kingsley stayed silent as the healers made sure the girl was fine he looked around the room everything seemed like a typical death eater attack yet there was still something that was telling him that something was not quite right, a gut instinct.

"What did you do next?"

"I ran towards my parents to see if they were okay then I noticed Padma she was just sitting there muttering and moaning I didn't know what else to do so I flooed for help. What's going to happen to me now?"

"We need to finish our enquires here miss, I believe you have some cousins who live near here would you be able to stay with them for the next few days we may need to question you again later."

Parvati nodded as she covered her face and started to cry again. Kingsley moved away and out of the main room as he pulled out a bag of floo powder and moved towards the fireplace that was in the room. Throwing the powder in he shouted for Moody.

"Ah Kingsley were are you and what do you want?"

"The Patils residence they were attacked by death eaters can you come… there's something not right here."

Moody frowned. "What do you mean, who died?"

"Both Mr. and Mrs. Patil are dead, one of their daughters was exposed to the cruciatus curse, her twin was out at the time of the attack."

Moody's frown deepened.

"The Patils are a neutral family, I'm not surprised they were attacked. Stand back, I'm coming through."

Kingsley got back and watched as a few minutes later Alastor came into the house.

"Okay give me the low down as to what's happened I want to know their method of entry and attack, let me know what the results of any scans carried out are. Now explain what you think is wrong here."

"I can't explain Alastor, but something seems really wrong with this picture for one… aside from the main room were the attack was carried out I can't see any sign of forced entry and no sign that the wards were torn down."

"That would suggest that they knew and trusted their attacker."

"Exactly second it's the twin the girl that called us she said that death eaters attacked the house."

"And…"

"While it's obvious this was the work of death eaters there's something missing, there's no dark mark."

"No mark?"

"Yes we checked, I don't quite understand what that means, I mean it may be possible that they fled when the girl returned but…"

"But why would they leave, why not stay and kill her too?"

"Exactly."

Moody looked towards the room where the girl was sitting

"I want to talk to her, make sure I can."

**(Next scene)**

Harry and Hermione were cuddled up on a sofa at Grimmauld place; Draco and Blaise had gone up to Draco's room to catch up over the few days they had not been together.

"Umm did you have a good Christmas?"

Harry smiled. "I spent it with you and my family, it was the best Christmas I ever had, I couldn't ask for more."

Hermione smiled the trauma of her attack, whilst still with her, was pushed to the side as she thought about the Christmas they were spending.

"That was a nice present for Narcissa though."

Harry grinned as he remembered the look on his godmother's face.

"You're right Hermione. That was a nice gift, I really can't thank you enough Harry for letting me talk to my best friend again."

Narcissa and Severus had entered the room at this point and made their way towards the other sofa, Severus was smiling as he kept going over Narcissa's and Draco's eyes, 'Finally I have the family I've always desired.'

Harry grinned. "Happy, Severus?"

"I don't think I could possibly want anything else after this aside from Voldie's painful slow death of course."

"Of course."

Narcissa looked around, "Where are Minerva and Albus?"

Severus smirked slightly. "I have no idea, the two disappeared pretty soon after we got here, maybe Min wanted to thank Albus more in private for the present."

Harry grimaced, as did Hermione. "Eugh! I really don't want to think about my head of House and father together please."

The group laughed when they heard the front door bell, immediately they heard the door open and the person being greeted by Kreacher who led the guest into the room. The group collectively looked up as they noticed Mundungus enter the room looking slightly green and pretty tired.

"Evenin' all, where's the guv?"

Severus looked enquiringly at Mundungus but it seemed that he wasn't going to give anything away; he nodded towards Harry who signalled Kreacher to call for Dumbledore wherever he was.

There was a few minutes wait as Mundungus sat down and accepted a drink from Dobby, which Harry suspected was alcohol as Mundungus immediately seemed to look slightly better.

Again the door opened as Dumbledore walked into the room. "Ah Mundungus, I believe you have some news for us but first, Hermione dear whilst I'm sure that Harry will fill you in, until your parents agree you are not an official member of the order and in my right…"

"It's okay Albus," Hermione interrupted with a smile. "I understand."

Hermione got up and kissed Harry as she left the room most likely in search of Draco and Blaise.

Harry watched with a smile as Hermione left the room as soon as she left Harry and the others in the room turned collectively towards Mundungus, Dumbledore decided to start the questions.

"Well Mundungus, what do you have to tell us?"

Mundungus knocked back the rest of his alcohol and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Well guv' I followed the two Weasleys just as you said, after leaving Hogwarts the two took a portkey towards the Burrow, thankfully due to ol Moody's charms I knew exactly where they went. Once there the youngest entered the house but Percy went to his father's workshop they left shortly afterwards… That's when they went to knockturn alley."

The more Harry was listening the more his heart clenched despite all that was happening some small part of him hoped that his first friend would see the light so to speak but it seemed he was falling deeper into trouble.

"Where did they go Mundungus?"

"To the same bar that Weasley was originally recruited he introduced his younger brother to the junior death eaters who seemed to take a shine to the younger Weasley. After talking for a while the group decided to start teaching the boy several dark curses and hexes all bordering on illegal. The boy seemed to pick up on it quite quickly all the while muttering Potters name."

"My name?" Harry asked.

"Aye its seems Percy and the other death eaters are causing his hatred of you to grow more and more after the curses they started to drink heavily and, well you know the reputation of knockturn alley, lets just say the boy knows more about the birds and the bees…"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Mundungus make a list of all the hexes that young Ronald has learnt, Harry I suggest you check over this list."

Harry nodded and got up to leave he had heard enough for one night as he excused himself and went to join Hermione. Once he had left the room Severus pulled out his wand and threw up a silencing ward ignoring Dumbledore's curious glance he turned his attention to Mundungus.

"Were they…?"

Mundungus simply nodded.

"There's more he said that she would end up like that too."

Severus cursed as Mundungus got up.

"I gotta go Guv' I'll keep staking out the alley."

Dumbledore shook his hand. "Thank you Mundungus be safe. Severus what was that about?"

"Albus, it was an initiation. Stupid Weasley probably has no idea what his brother was getting him into, prostitutes don't work in that particular bar, why have prostitutes when you can abduct young Muggle boys and girls and take them."

"And the second comment I assume was regarding Hermione."

"I believe so, we wont let anything happen to her, Albus I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you Severus, perhaps it would best to warn the children to stay alert and in groups."

"Well it wont cause any harm at the least."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry yawned as he made his way down towards the kitchen to join the others for breakfast it had been a late night as he, Hermione, Draco and Blaise had ended up talking about the next term at Hogwarts. Mumbling a greeting towards Severus he noticed that they were currently the only two down at the moment taking a seat he accepted the coffee that Dobby was handing to him.

"Sleep well?"

Harry nodded towards Severus as he sipped his hot coffee and accepted a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Yes it was late till we decided to call it a day."

"Make the most of it while you can, I highly doubt you will be able to chat as much with your girlfriend once your back at school."

Harry grinned. "Well there's always my room."

"Umm and there's also your mother, who to be honest, at times was like a junior Minerva!"

"And pray what's wrong with that, Severus?"

"Nothing at all Minerva, why don't you and Albus take a seat."

It was too long as the rest of the house was finally awake and joined Harry and the others it was about halfway through breakfast when the owls arrived carting the Daily prophet. It was Draco who had first picked up the paper when he cursed drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What is it son?" A worried Narcissa asked.

"It was the Patils there was a death eater attack last night."

Harry swore. "Who was hurt…did anyone survive?"

Draco read more on the article. "Both parents killed, Padma she's the Ravenclaw twin, isn't she? Insane from the Crucatious curse she's at Saint Mungo's at the moment. Turns out Parvati was at a friends house and is safe."

Hermione shook her head. "Poor Parvati, she must be devastated she was quite close to her twin."

Albus spoke up then. "Moody had sent an owl stating there was something he wished to discuss, I hazard a guess it may have been about the attack."

"The Patils are neutral aren't they?" Draco asked looking at Dumbledore who nodded.

"I guess they are stepping up the attacks against all now."

Blaise who had been frowning through most of the article spoke up. "Stupid question, but don't twins share a magical bond, I mean, wouldn't have the attack on Padma affected Parvati?"

"It very much depends Blaise," Severus decided to answer, "On how close the twins are and the severity of the effect, some twins die if anything happens to the other, while others suffer from extreme depression… I believe time will tell how badly affected Miss Parvati Patil will be."

Blaise nodded. As Severus continued

"Yes I guess it will… for now I believe you should all get back to training, Christmas is over and we shouldn't waste any time, you can all have some time off around the new year again."

"Do you have anything planned for the New Year Severus?"

"Actually yes Draco we do, Albus wishes to hold a celebration of sorts at Hogwarts with the order, he wishes to start the New Year off to a good start, despite what has happened this year and what will come to pass."

Harry nodded. "It makes sense I guess we shouldn't stop living because of what has happened, a fresh start will do us all good."

"Excellent," Severus stood up and made to walk out of the room before turning back towards Harry and the others. "Well, what are you all waiting for, you have twenty minutes get to the training room."

There were several groans as the students got up grumbling but never the less left to go to the rooms in order to be prepared.

**(Next Scene)**

Severus looked at the four children. 'No adults none of them are children anymore least of all Harry.'

"For some time we have been concentrating on weapons and potions, Hermione you are most proficient with your daggers and Harry and Draco with swords. Blaise your parents advise me that you have been taught archery."

Blaise nodded, "Yes Severus for over two years now."

"Good seeing this Albus and I have agreed its time to increase your arsenal of spells and concentrate on duelling more. We have also decided to start to train you about the dark arts, mores specifically in recognising them and how to defend against them."

Severus took a deep breath and started each student in the eye. "I don't have to mention that we are placing a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders in teaching you the dark arts. I trust you are all responsible and will use them only when needed."

The four students stared at their professor seriously and nodded, Draco stepped forwards. "We won't Severus, you can trust us on this."

"I know we can Draco I never would have agreed to this if I didn't believe you could."

Albus walked into the room followed by Alastor Moody who nodded his head at the students in greeting, Albus looked at the four. "There is one thing that Severus hasn't got round to mentioning and that is who you will be training with. Hermione, Blaise, Draco you will training with Alastor, Harry you will be with myself and Severus."

Harry looked at Severus in surprise at this but shrugged he would get the reasons for this soon enough, he turned his attention back to Albus.

"The three of you if you will follow Alastor please we have got another room prepared for you."

Nothing was said as Harry and his two mentors watched the others leave. He sent a reassuring smile towards Hermione as she left the room, once gone he raised a questioning eyebrow towards Albus.

"I believe your wondering why it is that you are receiving your lessons separately? The answer is that I believe you will take to the dark arts far easier than the others Harry."

It was a sign of how much Harry had changed and matured that he hadn't reacted to what his father had said with nothing more than a questioning look.

"One reason is that you have a connection to Tom as loose as it is Tom did pass on some of the Slytherin traits to you one of which I believe will be an affinity to the dark arts. The second is because of your father, Harry."

"My father? Albus but he didn't use the dark…"

"The dark arts, Harry… You have to remember Harry it was a different time back then many of the spells that we have termed as dark arts were perfectly legal in you father's time. The only spells he didn't use or that were termed illegal are the so-called Black spells, which thankfully have been lost in time. Do you remember when you first met your father Harry and he passed some of his knowledge to you, that's why I believe you will progress faster than your friends."

Harry took in everything that Albus said and nodded, he looked towards Severus. "Is that what you think as well?"

Severus smiled and sat down next to Harry. "Yes I agree with Albus, you need to remember Harry its not the magic that's dark but what you intend to use it for. Albus and I both trust you, you will not become a dark lord Harry I promise you that, you're far too much of a Gryffindor for that to happen."

Harry laughed at this and got up. "Well what are you both waiting for let's start."

Albus got up and moved to the other side of the room as Severus was starting this particular lesson first. Severus pulled out his wand and moved any furniture to the back of the room leaving plenty of room he then summoned several dummies and place them around the room.

"Well Harry the first spell we will use is Deletrius, have you heard of this one?"

Harry thought for a moment he was sure he was familiar with this one when it came to him. "The disintegrating spell."

Severus smiled. "Exactly whilst not strictly a dark arts spell it is certainly useful, the ministry recommends it's use to break something up when clearing anything away, mostly used on objects however if aimed at soft tissue it is damaging."

Harry didn't want to ask but decided to anyway, "Soft tissue?"

"Aim it at the eyes and it will blind your opponents or aim it at their genitals and not only will you cause them severe pain but most likely end their family line it was quite popular with Grindlewald I believe."

Harry snorted. "Grindlewald liked making people impotent?"

"It was his way of making unfavourable blood lines die out. Now watch what I do and concentrate."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry winced as he gingerly sat down at the dining table in the kitchen waiting patiently for the others to arrive, it wasn't very long as he watched his girlfriend and friends walk in each one looking as bad as he was sure he looked and felt.

He thought back to the lesson he had just had as well as learning the disintegrating hex he also learned a hex that would tear skin and muscles off an opponents bones, one that would set an opponent on fire and Severus's personal favourite and the reason he was so sore and bruised a hex that would throw your opponents several meters a far more powerful version of the disarming hex. His two mentors had not allowed him to leave until he had mastered the spells he had been shown true to what Albus had told him Harry had picked up the spells far more quickly than he should have, it almost felt like second nature to use them.

"You look awful."

Harry snorted at the welcome from Draco. "You don't look like you're going to win any beauty contests yourself, blondie."

Taking a quick glance at them, Harry noticed that it was Draco who looked better off, his clothes were torn slightly and singed at the edges he also looked as if he had been thrown several times just like Harry had. The two girls looked as if they hadn't slept for days and were struggling to stay awake. As powerful as the dark arts were they were far more draining than normal spells unless of course you used them all the time. That was one of the reasons death eaters were so difficult to beat, by using more draining spells all the times their magic reserves were far higher than most civilians or even new Aurors.

Narcissa and Minerva chose that moment to walk into the room and looked at the four exhausted students.

"You four need to eat, you look exhausted and need to build your energy up, you have another training session this afternoon."

Hearing the students groan, Minerva smiled as she carried on. "Relax, it won't be dark arts this afternoon, one session a day is enough for now. Instead Poppy will be round to teach the four of you healers aid."

Hermione lifted her head at this. "Healers aid?"

"Yes there are spell to use in emergency situations, such as how to take care of burns and broken bones and such."

"Basically first aid."

At the others questioning glances apart from Harry's, Hermione elaborated, "Muggles call it basic first aid, I learnt some when I was at primary school and from my parents."

Minerva nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to teach the Muggle techniques as well, after all you cant rely on magic all the time."

"A good idea Minerva."

Albus and Severus walked in and sat down at the dining table, Severus next to Narcissa as Draco and the other house elves served them all. The next hour or so was passed pleasantly as the family ate and discussed the training for the students. Towards the end Albus looked at Harry.

"Have you gotten any further with the diaries Harry?"

Harry looked guilty as he shook his head. "Sorry Albus, but with everything that's happened I haven't touched them recently."

Albus smiled. "I understand my boy but perhaps we should build some time in your training for you to cross reference the diaries."

Narcissa looked towards the two. "If you don't mind me asking what diaries?"

Albus explained to her about the find in the chamber of secrets and regarding Salazar's personal diaries.

"Are you expecting to find something useful in there Albus?" Narcissa enquired.

"I'm not sure Narcissa, I know Godric believes we may find something useful that will help us to destroy Riddle."

"I'll get back to the diaries today Albus," Harry promised.

"Thank you Harry, one last thing I wish for you to take some lessons with Narcissa in etiquette and handling and managing your businesses"

"My businesses?"

"Yes, thanks to your heritage and Sirius you have quite an inheritance and it needs to be maintained, along with the inheritance you are also a Hogwarts heir, in all honesty Hogwarts belongs to you and you need to take care of these matters properly."

Harry nodded he had never even thought about what happened to his money before. "Who is looking after everything at the moment?"

"Myself and Remus mostly, thankfully Narcissa has taken over most of these duties for us as she is better equipped with dealing with this due to her being a Black and as a Malfoy."

Harry looked at his godmother and smiled. "Thanks Cissa whenever you want to go through this is fine with me."

Narcissa smiled at her godson fondly. "No problem Harry after all Draco will also be taking the same lessons with you soon."

The comfortable moment was broken then by Moody walking into the kitchen refusing anything to eat he took a swig from the bottle he always kept with him, noticing the looks Harry and Hermione was giving him he glared at the pair. "It's vodka not poly juice!"

Hermione returned his glare with one of her own, "It's 2 in the afternoon Moody honestly!"

Moody muttered a few unsavoury words under his breath as Severus and Albus laughed at him, soon enough the group left the kitchen as the students, Narcissa and Minerva headed towards the training room to wait for Madame Pomfrey's arrival. The other three men walked into the meeting room normally used for the order meetings. Sitting down Moody looked around the house his magical eye scanning everything.

"I never asked before but where's Remus?"

"He's with Tonks and Shacklebolt their helping to keep an eye on a certain Weasley for us."

Moody snorted a she took another swig of the vodka. "Don't you mean one of the two, how they turned out to be such rotten eggs I'll never work out, I mean look at the rest of the family."

Severus shook his head slightly. "I understand Alastor but they say you get a diamond out of coal it's to be expected that you would get the opposite happen, nobody can be blamed for how those two turned out."

"True. Anyway there is something else I wish to discuss I guess by now you have heard about the attack on the Patils?"

Albus leaned forward slightly. "Yes we read about it in the Prophet this morning would I be right in believing that this attack was the reason for your owl late last night."

"Aye, Kingsley was at the Patil residence when he flooed me and asked me to come and have a look around. He said there was something that didn't make sense about the attack."

"Did you find anything Alastor and exactly what did Kingsley mean?" Severus asked slightly surprised death eater attacks were pretty standard, something really strange must have happened to catch Kingsley's attention.

"Aye Kingsley mentioned that one of the girls had escaped the attack, apparently she had flooed home to hear something strange and when entering the room she found her family. Second of all there were no signs of forced entry, no wards were torn down, the floo protections were up and we could not see any evidence of portkeys being used. Last of all there was no dark mark anywhere."

Severus leaned forward, "Nowhere are you sure?"

Alastor grimaced, "Positive, I thought that was odd until I realised that there was a rather strange ward on the Patils home, a foreign ward."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Indian?"

Moody nodded, "Aye as you know the Patils are in the country due to building diplomatic relations with other magical ministry's as a result there are wards placed on the home by the Indian ministry version of unspeakable and our own. It took some digging but I found out that the ward is designed to warn the unspeakables if a dark mark is cast within a 3 mile radius."

Albus grimaced as what Moody was telling him made him come to a rather uncomfortable conclusion, Severus looked at Moody again. "Are you saying that this was an inside job?"

Moody nodded, "Aye that ward was top secret only family members were aware someone made sure to warn the death eaters regarding it, second if the death eaters were there and the girl came home, why flee? Why not wait to get rid of the whole family. Lastly, how did they manage to enter the Patil residence in the first place?"

"I find it difficult to see Parvati Patil as a death eater, Albus."

Albus looked at Severus. "As do I, she may have been coerced into it or even Imperio, still I suggest we keep an extremely watchful eye on Miss Patil. We don't have any evidence to suggest anything, yet."

Severus agreed with the headmaster, if she was a death eater they didn't want her to know they were aware.

Moody took another drink. "One last thing, the death eaters took some things from the Patils home."

"Do you know what?"

"Not entirely sure Albus, the missing items came from the Patil library, so it's safe to assume they were books I did notice that the missing items came from the section labelled N and there was a drawing of a snake and what looked like a diamond."

Both Albus and Severus shared a panicked look _The Nagmani_, both suddenly feeling thankful that the powerful diamond was safe in Hogwarts where nobody could get to it.

Moody decided to leave at this point he needed to get back to the ministry to help question the Patil girl. Severus got up and started to pace the room, "Do you think he is starting to remember his earlier memories Albus?"

"Who knows Severus, who knows."

**(Next Scene)**

After leaving the order headquarters, Moody apparated to the ministry and made his way to the Auror department where Miss Patil was arriving with some family members to answer the Aurors questions.

Making his way to Kingsley's office he nodded at Tonks who was on her break, knocking on Kingsley's door once he made his way in. Kingsley looked up as his mentor and old friend walked in. "Mad eye, so glad you could make it."

"Don't mention it Kingsley and don't call me that, what time is the girl arriving?"

"In about twenty minutes. Alastor you need to be gentle with this one it's just a student if we take it too far…"

"I know Kingsley give me some credit."

The two sat down comfortably to wait, when a paper plane flew into the office and stopped in front of Kingsley.

"It appears they have arrived."

Getting up the two made their way into a comfortable meeting room designed to make the other person feel welcome and not as if they were being questioned or put on trial.

Moody stayed back and allowed Kingsley to welcome the guests, there were three of them in total. Miss Patil who was dressed almost entirely in white which was the traditional colour for mourners to wear in India and an older couple, an uncle and aunt apparently.

Kingsley had just finished explaining to the group what was going to happen when he introduced Moody who simply nodded his head in greeting.

"Okay Miss Patil this is just a routine enquiry if at any time you feel upset or need to take a break please let us know and we will stop."

"Thank you sir."

Moody observed the young girl carefully as she answered the questions she wasn't marked that was for sure. Kingsley carried on with the questions.

"Miss Patil you mentioned that when you portkeyed home…"

"Floo. I used the floo."

"The floo Miss Patil. Very well you mentioned hearing a noise can you describe what it was?"

"It sounded like something heavy falling on the floor and I think I'm not sure I heard someone cursing."

Moody interrupted, "A curse what spell was it?"

"It wasn't a spell sir they were cursing as in swearing. I thought perhaps it was my father and he dropped something so I shouted hello."

"What happened next?"

"I…I walked into the room and the first thing I saw was mom lying in the floor she had her eyes wide open and dad was lying near her. I screamed and ran to them but they were dead."

"What did you do then?"

"I looked around for Padma, I knew she was home and I found her behind the sofa. She was just sitting there rocking not saying anything, I kept trying to get her attention I thought she was in shock or something, her clothes were ripped. That's when I ran to the fireplace and yelled for help."

Kingsley nodded her story matched what she had said the night of the attack, still…

"Was anything taken from your home, Miss Patil that you are aware of?"

"Taken…No I don't believe so why?"

Moody narrowed his eyes slightly he noticed how the young girl had stiffened slightly before answering, Kingsley smiled gently.

"It's a routine question we have to answer Miss Patil that's all, thank you, you are free to leave. Oh by the way Miss Patil were you aware that your father had a special wards upon his property to warn if the dark mark was cast?"

"Ward? No I didn't know."

"Very well, thank you Miss Patil."

The group seemed surprised to be able to leave so quickly but didn't question it and hurried out of the door. Kingsley turned towards Moody. "You noticed it too?"

"Aye she knows something was taken and knew about the ward too."

Kingsley rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder what it was that was taken"

Moody grimaced that was the question he was asking himself too, the attack on the Patils didn't seem like a random one the death eaters were there for a reason and the Patils were just an added bonus. 'Why do I get the feeling you know what it was Albus?'

**(Next Scene)**

Harry moaned slightly as he lay down on his bed, his muscles protesting to the workout he had taken, after coming into his inheritance he had thought he was doing fairly well in his training however one dark arts lesson had shown him he still had a long way to go.

Resting for a few minutes he pulled himself into a seating position and picked up Salazar's diary as he started to read again.

_I made my way back to the tribe that I was staying with hoping to meet up with my father again despite my rather rash actions and thoughts earlier I couldn't help but feel anxious as I remembered the dying nagas curse. Once back at the camp I found my father packed and ready to leave, apparently something had happened and we were no longer welcome. _

"_Stupid fool must have said something."_

_As we walked past the elder he stared at me and glanced at me mournfully somehow he knew what I had done, as we left the tribe I couldn't help but wonder whether it was myself and not my father for the reason that we were no longer welcome._

_As I write it has been several weeks since we left the camp I kept my precious nagmani upon me at all times, several times I had woken from my sleep to check if I still had it, there were several bandits on the road and not all of them were common folk who couldn't wield our powers._

_Several days travel later we turned around and started to make our way back home, father said he was tired of this and wished to be back. There was something strange about him when he said this several times I shuddered when I saw him looking at me, it was a look of disappointment and anger and at times even hate. I knew that he was afraid of loosing his power and position I was magically stronger, more gifted than he could ever hope to be and I was younger. Still I started to become weary whenever he would approach me closely especially when carrying his sword I was sure that he would strike me dead with it._

_I have found out one of the side effects of the spell that she demon cast on me or perhaps it's the power of the stone either way I have discovered I have the ability to speak to serpents! I Salazar Slytherin am a beast speaker, the best of all is that the snakes believe I am their master they're willing to do anything for me, I simply need to command. Still, I try not to abuse this privilege, this honour given to me, the snakes are truly noble creatures so cunning and sly so full of wisdom._

Harry continued to read the diary, several pages simply described Salazar's journey home the only thing to note was his increased paranoia that his father was trying to kill him.

_It happened! it happened the old man tried to take my life today, he gave me some wine to drink. Thankfully I was not thirsty and gave it to some wild creatures, they died. He tried to poison me, the old man tried to poison me. He knows about the nagmani he knows, he wishes to steal it from me but I wont allow him to._

Harry skipped again through some pages when something caught his eye.

_It finally happened today we duelled and I killed him._

**(Authors Notes)**

I'm back some unfortunate things in life meant I couldn't update sooner…Still thanks to Bukama as always, for being patient to get this chapter checked so quickly for me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed they help so much, so please continue to do so!

What to expect in Chapter 24 - Salazar's duel, New years and a return to Hogwarts!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

Harry almost jumped when he read those words; Salazar and his father had finally came to a head and shuddering at the thought he continued to read quietly

_I killed him, I killed my father Circe I have committed a great sin the furies will have me for this but it was not my fault I had to fight… he challenged me if I didn't fight he would have killed me._

_It has been several days after the poisoning incident and each time he has been jumpy and cautious around me he keeps offering me food and drink which I accept then discard and get my own. He kept trying to talk to me about our time with the elders I was starting to become paranoid about my prize and resorted to keep it with me at all times._

_The day of the duel started as any other we were making slow yet steady progress back towards out homeland when he stopped me and asked me again about our time before I took the nagmani. Again I ignored the question when he turned towards me in a fit of anger_

"_You fool why don't you tell me what you have stolen you insolent boy"_

_I pushed down the resentment I felt towards him my father never considered me to be a man I was always weak to him_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about father"_

"_Don't call me that you bastard child it was because of you we were forced to leave and I know you took something… something precious I take it, from the way you have been keeping it on you. Give it to me"_

"_I think the heat is getting to you father I have nothing to give"_

_With a load cry he lunged towards me but being smaller and quicker I was able to dodge the blow he aimed at me as he lost his footing and fell_

"_I should have killed you at birth boy I took one look at you and knew you would be a disappointment"_

_I grabbed my knife and started at the man in hatred_

"_It's not as if you haven't been trying have you father, you think I didn't know about the poison"_

"_Pitiful and you are my heir the one who will run the clan never I should have allowed the elder's people to kill you but no I wanted to do this myself"_

_I almost stumbled at that revelation the elder had wanted me to die but then why did he allow us to leave surely he wasn't convinced my father would be able to kill me was he? My father wasn't finished_

"_The elder stopped his people he laughed and said her curse would ruin our family, fool you have gotten us cursed the Slytherin line may end due to you"_

Harry stared at the pages in shock as the writing suddenly went blurry almost as if Salazar had been in great distress at the time of writing this he continued to try to read the passage

_Cursed and due to me… the fool! Did my father not realise that I was destined to be great the greatest wizard of our time. I may not be as big as my father but what I lacked in size and strength I more than made up in my skill and intelligence. Still we fought and just when I was about to gain the upper hand my father showed his skill with the blade and knocked my knife out of my hand and knocked me to the floor. _

"_See weak and pathetic now to see what you stole"_

_With that he tried to find my treasure that was hidden on me and gave a cry of triumph when he found the nagmani. I tried to get it back but my father simply stabbed me with his sword in the shoulder and I fell to the ground again in pain. _

_I will never forget what happened next it would surely haunt me for the rest of my life. My father pulled out the nagmani out of the small pouch I had hidden it in and stared at the magnificent jewel in awe he looked down and smirked_

"_Well at least I will get more for this stone than what I was planning to get for you when I sold you"_

_He started to laugh when I noticed the nagmani was glowing it was faint at first and then started to get stronger and my father still didn't notice._

_I knew the exact second when he realised something was happening when he started to scream and stared at his hand in pain the same hand that was holding the nagmani. The diamond was glowing a bright white by now when it suddenly burst into pure white flames. I stared in horror and wonder as the flames grew across my fathers arm as he screamed and attempted to drop the diamond but it seemed to be stuck to his hand. _

_The flames grew until his whole body was covered in bright white flames when all of a sudden the flames were sucked back into the stone and it dropped down to the ground, my father was nowhere to be seen I stared at the stone as it continued to glow softly when it stopped. I do not know how long I stared at the stone when I finally plucked the courage to walk forward and touched it to my relief it was cool and I picked it up and held it._

_I couldn't believe the power of this stone and now it was mine I started to laugh as I realised I now finally had the tool to make my dreams come true._

Harry put down the diary as he stared at the closed book in quite horror _Merlin that stone is guarding this school and look what it did to his father what if it turns on us._

With that alarming thought Harry got up determined to see Albus when he took note of the time it was almost two in the morning and he didn't want to wake Albus up, b_esides what's Albus going to do at this time Harry_. Regardless Harry got up any way he honestly didn't think he was going to get any sleep. Quietly getting changed into his training clothes he decided to head towards the training rooms.

"Is there something wrong Harry?"

Harry jumped and whirled round towards the voice where he noticed Severus sitting in a chair in the training room

"Dammit Sev don't do that"

Harry glared as Severus smirked at him "What are you doing here?"

Severus got up as he stretched his arms and turned towards Harry again

"I believe I asked you a question first?"

Harry walked to wards Severus decided to lean against the wall rather than sitting down

"I read more of Salazar's diary it was…disturbing to say the least. I couldn't sleep so decided to come here"

Severus sighed and took a seat again and then snapped his fingers as Kreacher appeared with a soft crack

"Yes Professor Snape sir"

"Get the bottle of fire whisky from my room and two glasses Kreacher"

Kreacher turned towards Harry and disappeared as Harry nodded slightly. Less than two minutes later Kreacher with the requested items and disappeared again.

Harry watched as Severus poured two glasses and then silently handed him one, Harry stared at in confusion

"Sir?"

"You have been through more than an adult Harry and are fighting an adults battle I believe that you should be treated as one beside you wont be allowed much and will only drink in my company until you are of age is that understood"

Harry nodded as he brought the glass to his lips and tentatively sipped the liquid; to his credit he withstood the urge to gag as he drank the foul tasting liquid. He walked towards Severus and pulled a chair towards him until he could face him.

"What did you read Harry?"

Harry spent the next few minutes explaining what he read regarding Slytherin seniors strange apparent death,

Severus looked rather thoughtful

"So the nagmani only burnt his father yet Salazar was able to touch it without any problem, strange"

"What's strange?"

"It seems almost as if the stone accepted him Harry if you look at it one way"

"But what about the curse"

"It was the nagin that cursed him Harry not the stone"

"But the nagmani belongs to the nagas why would it consider Salazar worthy if he was the cause of their death?"

"I can't answer that question Harry we simply don't know enough information. You need to remember we are looking at something that has been considered myth for hundreds of if not thousands of years even the Indian ministry of magic believes that nagas and nagmani to be the stuff of legend and not reality"

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing it didn't do anything to Salazar and nothing to us the nagmani is safe hidden at Hogwarts for now I suggest you continue to read Salazar's diaries and see if there is anything else you find out. We need to learn what happened during the years he met the other founders to your mothers arrival at the time of the founders"

Harry nodded

"It's just with everything that's going on I feel…"

"Like you could be doing more to help than just researching a diary"

Harry nodded

"I know that's lame and it's important but whenever I read the Prophet and someone else has been hurt I feel like I should be doing something what's the point of these powers if I cant do anything"

Severus knocked the rest of his whisky back as he turned serious eyes towards Harry

"It is not your job to save every life out there, Harry just as it isn't Albus's job, that's what the aurors are there for and the ministry and you need to remember Harry every little bit helps. Salazar's diary hold a wealth on information and you need to remember that battle that you are fighting isn't new it's ancient and we need to understand how it began to ensure it ends. As for the daily prophet I believe a muggle once said War is hell, there will be casualties Harry and there is not a single thing you can so to stop it"

Harry nodded after a few moments as Severus rose from his chair

"Come with me you can have some dreamless sleep potion for tonight"

Harry started to follow the man out, when he remembered

"Severus why were you up?"

"I was remembering the past and my mistakes"

"You mean you were brooding"

"Shut it brat"

Harry smiled despite all that had happened so far he did feel better.

**(Next Scene)**

It was almost twelve by the time Harry had been able to drag himself down to the kitchen to get some food; he wasn't too surprised to see all the others in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Good morning Harry or should I say afternoon"

Albus gently teased as Harry yawned and practically threw himself into a chair, accepting the cup of coffee that Narcissa handed him

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Severus mentioned that you had been up till quite late and suggested that we allow you to sleep is everything okay Harry?"

Harry nodded

"It's fine I read more of the diary last night but I'll tell you more later. What's to eat and where's Sev?"

"He's gone to the apothecary"

It was Narcissa who answered him. The next hour or so was spent eating and making plans as new years day was in two days and they were all returning to Hogwarts in five days.

Once everyone was finished Harry and Albus got up and made their way towards one of the training rooms as Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Minerva went towards the other. The first hour was spent going over the material that Harry had learnt so far from his professors including the dark arts. True to Albus's reasoning Harry was indeed picking them up quickly and was getting much more proficient at them.

"Okay stop for now Harry lets rest for awhile"

Albus waved his wand as two chairs appeared and they both took a seat another wave and a pot of tea appeared.

"Okay the next few lessons will be based around duelling especially dirty duelling as I call them"

Harry simply gestured for Albus to continue

"What I mean by that is unfair fighting one against many, ambushes hidden attacks basically a duel where there are no fair rules. This means that Severus and I wont be the only ones you will duel and attacks will not be restricted to your lessons they couldn't happen at any time so…"

"Constant Vigilance?"

Harry supplied helpfully

"Yes, now do you want to talk more about the diary?"

Harry sighed as he went over the disturbing entry that he had read about.

Albus pulled at his beard thoughtfully

"Whilst disturbing there isn't really anything I can say Harry"

"Albus the stone killed his father it burned him what if it attacks someone else, Merlin it's linked to Hogwarts!"

"From what you've said Harry it seems that the nagmani killed Salazar's father after he threatened him you must remember this is the same man who attempted to poison his son and declared he was going to sell him. The nagmani judges you if we were in danger we would have learnt of it Harry remember Hogwarts would never have accepted the ritual we did if there was any danger"

"It just worries me that we have this thing that is so powerful and yet we hardly know anything about it"

"There was a reason it was considered to be a gift of the gods Harry, at the very least it is safe and out of harms way now"

Harry picked up his cup as he finished his tea and tried to process everything he was told, his instincts were screaming at him telling him to read more of Salazar's diary to learn what happened next. Still there were more important things he had to go through at the time being

"When's the next order meeting?"

"Tonight we need to make plans for new years day, Tom always like to start the year off with a bang as he puts it"

"You mean an attack?"

"More than likely it was his style to always turn days of happiness for the wizarding world and the muggle world and turn them into days of torture and terror. I have no doubt this year would be the same"

"Are we prepared?"

Albus smiled grimly

"Better than the years before, still we shall see"

**(Next scene)**

There were times when Ron Weasley would sit down and ask him when it all went wrong. Was it when he first realised that his parents would always have more time for his older brothers and Ginny, when he noticed the state of his clothes and belongings compared to other kids or when he realised that the girl he loved was never going to be with him. No he decided it was the day he met Harry bloody Potter, ever since he met him his life had gone from bad to worse. Sure it was fun at first being friends with the boy who lived was sure to get you noticed but then who looked at the sidekick for too long when you had the hero had Harry with the power, money and the looks.

But more than that he hated the way he was treated by other people especially Dumbledore and his head of house, hell even Snape was treating the boy wonder better…Harry whose parents and family loved more than him, the only one who didn't fall under Potters bloody spell was his brother Percy and it was Percy who showed him how to become strong and act like a real pure blood wizard. For the first time Ron Weasley was going to attend Hogwarts and it wouldn't be with hand me downs.

But more important than the clothing was the sheer power that he felt was this what it was like for Potter, Ron couldn't help but wonder and it was Percy and his friends who showed him how to tap into that power. Ever since that day in knock turn alley Ron had been practising everything that he had learnt hard, thankfully Percy's place was warded against order and ministry spells so he was free to do what he wanted. He could practise all the dark arts that he wanted too and he wondered just how much of a fool his brothers were for not learning to use these powers instead preferring to use the light arts and stick to Dumbledore's ideas. Ron ignored the little voice at the back in his mind that told him he was acting no better than a Slytherin brat or a death eater and that he was missing his friends and the rest of the family but a stronger voice that sounded like Percy told him to ignore it.

He remembered the other things that had happened that day he had finally become a man as he his brother's friends had put it. He had no shame and regret from talking that girl after all that's what whores were there for, besides he needed the practise for when he finally had Hermione after all that was the only thing mudbloods were good for. Ron smiled as he imagined the look on Potters face when he would realise that he had lost his precious Mione.

"What are you dreaming about Ron?"

Ron jumped as he whirled round only to find Percy standing by the doorway had no idea when he had entered the flat.

"Nothing just imagining Potter being ruined"

Percy laughed as he walked into the room and sat down

"Don't worry little brother that time will come soon, tell me have you been practising? After all I want you to demonstrate the hexes to my friends and I wouldn't want them thinking you were weak like the rest of the family"

"I've been practising all day Percy, I can cast the hexes no problem don't worry I wont let you down, when will I finally meet the rest of your friends?"

"New Years Eve little brother, rather fitting don't you think a brand new you and a brand new year"

Percy smiled Ron was practically ready to show to Voldemort and take the mark, true Ron was still having doubts. Percy could see that, when he taught him the dark arts but then suggestion and mind controlling potions were there for a reason, besides it didn't take much potion for Ron to come round to his way of thinking.

**(Next Scene)**

Voldermort frowned as he continued to go through the books that his death eaters had taken from the Patils residence, in a fit of rage he grabbed a bottle from his table and threw it against a wall

"Dammit it"

It didn't take long before Lucius walked into the room

"Is everything okay my lord"

"No Lucius it is not. These books are seemingly impossible to translate tell me does the Patil girl know these languages"

"I will enquire my lord"

"Good if she doesn't see that she is punished and find out if other members of her family do"

"Yes my lord…my lord if I may be as bold as to enquire"

"What Lucius?"

"These books my lord it seems that you have gone into a lot of trouble for them, is there something specific you are looking for my lord?"

Lucius kept his head bowed not wanting to be cursed

"As a matter of a fact there is Lucius…I'm searching for clues regarding a rather strange and incomplete memory of mine"

Lucius stayed silent at the strange response from the dark lord he lifted his gaze when signalled to

"Lucius there will be a meeting tomorrow night after all it will be the start of the new year soon and I wish to start it with a river of blood… Leave I have much to prepare for inform me if the girl knows the ancient languages of her people"

Lucius bowed and walked out of the room he headed towards the nearest apparition point from there he waved his wand as he changed his long blonde hair to short brown hair and his eyes from their icy grey colour to a blue and apparated into Diagon alley. Making his way towards the Leaky Cauldron he headed to a booth near the back of the busy pub and discreetly placed his wand at the base of the dark mark as he signalled for Parvati Patil to meet him. Being the dark lords second in command had allowed him to have the privilege of also calling for his fellow death eaters when he needed them to come. It didn't take too long before a flustered Parvati Patil entered the pub with another girl. Lucious growled in annoyance as the girl whom he now recognised to be a Gryffindor had decided to not leave her friend alone. He nodded his head at Parvati and signalled her to come over knowing that the annoying Gryffindor would follow her. As soon as the second girl was near Lucius hit her with the imperious curse smirking as the girl's eyes went unfocused

"Leave us and return in an hour"

Silently Lavender Brown turned around and left the pub as Parvati sat down and watched silently as Lucius erected privacy wards around them.

"The books we took from your home do you know what language they are in?"

Parvati stared at the man thoughtfully

"From what I can recall there in several languages including Sanskrit, Padma was more fascinated in them then I was"

"Can you translate them, the dark lord is in need for them to be translated?"

Lucius silently cursed himself at the realisation that perhaps the Ravenclaw twin would know more about these languages; still the young Gryffindor girl surprised him

"I know some of the languages my father made sure that we both know the basics"

"If you do not know all of them is there any member of your family that will?"

"Will they die if they don't?"

Parvati asked quietly staring at Lucius

"They will most likely be tortured and yes die either way"

Parvati gave a slight maniacal grin

"Then yes my cousin Deepak, I hate him and he teaches ancient languages…He is also coming on new years day to my cousins it will be the perfect time to grab him"

"Good send an owl they way I have taught you to us and we will make plans I will not inform you so your reactions will seem genuine. There will be a meeting tomorrow night you will look over the books and inform the dark lord regarding the translations"

Lucius waved his wand and muttered _tempus _

"The hour is almost up your friend will be arriving"

With that Lucius walked out of the leaky cauldron and apparated back towards the dark lords mansion. Five minutes later Lavender walked in to the pub and sat next to Parvati and started to talk as if nothing had happened. Half an hour later the girls got up and walked out of the pub and into Diagon alley. Parvati despite everything she had been taught by Lucius failed to notice the auror that had been sitting at the back of the pub and had been watching her actions all day. Nodding towards his colleague who followed the girls out the young auror apparated to the ministry as he prepared to report to Shacklebolt.

Walking up to Kingsley's office he knocked and waited for the booming voice telling him to enter

"Ah yes Jenkins anything interesting happen?"

"At first nothing sir the girl walked around like any other girl out, however there was an incident today at the Leaky Cauldron. The girl and her friend Miss Brown entered only for Miss Patil to walk towards a strange man sitting at the back. Two minutes later Miss Brown walked away leaving the two alone"

"What did they talk about?"

"There were several privacy wards up sir, including ones to warn the castor had anyone interfered with them"

"What did the man look like?"

"Tall, medium build, short brown hair and blue eyes, very average looking"

"Disguise?"

"I'd say so sir considering the amount of magic rolling off the man"

"What is Miss Patil doing now?"

"She is back with her friend, Lewis is keeping an eye on them?"

"Good continue with the surveillance"

"As you wish sir"

**(Next Scene)**

Harry wondered not for the first time just how Albus managed to deal with everything on his own for so long. Not only did he manage Hogwarts, he practically managed wizarding Britain, as let's face it Fudge was an incompetent ass. He also ran the order, which in fact was more like looking after a bunch of children. Order members who were currently shouting at each other as Harry looked on in slight alarm and boredom, whilst Albus seemed amused and Severus was as close to laughing, as it was possible for the man to be in public.

Harry wasn't even sure how the order meeting had fallen into such complete chaos in fact it had started out as any other meeting despite the fact that the Weasleys and Mudungus hadn't arrived yet. There were first the reports that were given by everyone Harry had been surprised to learn that aurors were tailing Parvati and that she had met with some strange man he hoped that it would turn out to be nothing but he would still be wary guilty until proven innocent was his motto at the moment. Then the Weasleys and Mudungus arrived as the noise level increased since the six Weasley order members and Ginny were naturally a rather noisy family. Once settled Albus tried to get onto the agenda of the meeting regarding the attack, which was, when it all went wrong. Molly Weasley had apparently wanted to throw a new years party inviting the order members and was upset at the news the members would need to patrol only for Moody to criticise her from which point it became a free for all yelling match. Having enough Harry pointed his wand to his throat as he whispered _sonorus_

"QUIET!"

He almost laughed as the order members all jumped and looked at in alarm or in the case of several people glared, once he was sure he had everyone's attention he out his voice back to normal volume

"I used to want to belong to the order as I though this was the only way to stop what Voldermort (Stop jumping it's only a name) was doing, however the only thing I see is a bunch of idiotic adults acting like children. Get over it this is serious you know that Voldermort attacks at this time of year and there will be casualties and instead of listening to what Albus is saying you are acting like this. If you don't shut up elders or not I will start hexing and Severus has taught me so let me guarantee it will hurt. Now shut up and listen to Albus"

Harry leaned back into his chair as he nodded towards Albus to continue resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes thank you Harry for that. Now as I have mentioned tomorrow is New years eve for those of you that may not know Voldermort likes to attack at this time of years to induce as much fear into people as possible, as a result the ministry has the aurors on full alert to protect what they consider are the most vulnerable areas such as Diagon Alley, Saint Mungos and the Ministry it self. However that leaves several prominent homes of people that we have deemed to be at the most risk of attack this is where the order will come in. I apologise people but I need to have almost all of you available tomorrow for any attacks that may occur and the aurors will require our assistance"

"Are we to actively patrol and guard these homes or just respond?"

It was Bill who had enquired Albus shook his head

"No we simply don't have the resources to guard every home instead key wards and alarm systems have been set up to wan us at the first case of trouble. You have all had some minor training to work in groups I suggest we stick to those and that you all see Alastor at the end of the meeting to find out who is doing what tomorrow night"

Moody stood up

"Listen up this is for real I don't want any joking around and while I know that it new years eve and you would all like to party no alcohol, I will not allow you to be a danger to you team members is that clear"

He sent a glare directly towards Mudungus who glared and nodded his head.

"Albus if that is all shall we wrap up. Okay everyone wait as I tell you what you will be doing?"

Harry ignored as everyone got up to rush around Moody, he simply turned towards Albus and Severus

"Will I be included or do I stay at here?"

Severus and Albus looked at each other as Severus gave alight nod if the head as Albus turned to look at Harry again.

"You will stay with Severus and myself, we think you should be allowed to come out with us and you have the skill and knowledge to defend yourself"

Harry stared at the two of them in surprise he honestly thought he would be expected to stay like a child, Severus rolled his eyes at his shocked look

"Honestly don't be too surprised you're a better fighter than most of the order here and are well trained in hand to hand and weapons unlike this sorry lot and your knowledge of hexes and curses is enough to rival most. However if either of us orders you to return here you will do so without an argument am I clear"

Harry nodded

"I understand, I wont let you down"

"I know you wont"

**(Next Scene)**

Lucius watched as the dark lord signalled for one of the death eaters to walk towards him and hold out his left arm. The dark lord placed his wand next to his mark and muttered something as Lucius felt his own mark burn it was summoning all the other death eaters to tonight's meeting. Less than ten minutes later all the death eaters had arrived none wishing to seek their lord's wrath. The dark lord himself sat on his throne as he stared at his followers many kept their gazes down not wishing to have those snake like red eyes stare at them.

"Where is O'Connor?"

Lucius shuddered as he heard the dark lord hiss the name out he knew what was happening, his lord always elected a death eater at random to curse before the start of the meeting to ensure the others did as they were expected. He watched as the young inexperienced wizard walked forwards and kissed his lords robe hem"

"Yes my lord?"

The voice was loud but shaky the fear easily heard by whole

"You were told to infiltrate Shaklebolts auror group have you done so?

"Not yet my lord the…"

"Crucio"

The curse was held for several minutes before it was lifted and the death eater was told to return to his place

"Let it be understood I do not tolerate failure if you are given a task it will be completed"

Once the death eater had returned the dark lord stood up and faced them all

"The New Year will start tomorrow by twelve and as mudbloods and mudblood lovers celebrate we will strike and they will know the meaning of the word terror, you will all have roles to carry out. The ministry expects us to attack public places however that is not what we are doing there will be large attack at Saint Mungo's to act as a decoy instead there are several mudlblood families that we will focus on as well as muggle villages. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord"

The death eaters all answered together as if this was rehearsed

"Lucius and Avery will inform you all as to what you will do but before we finish we have some new recruits, walk forward and remove your masks"

Three covered people walked forward, Lucius watched as the first two turned out to be two ministry workers however neither of them worked anywhere important the last however was the most interesting as the young man revealed a mass of red hair.

"Ah yes young Mr Weasley"

"My lord"

"Your brother tells me you wish to join our ranks tell me why?"

"I …I wish to restore pureblood honour to my name my lord and I…"

"I what?"

"I desire revenge against Potter"

"Ah yes your best friend at one time was he not. Come forward Weasley"

Lucius watched as Weasley walked forward and accepted a locket that the dark lord gave him as his fool of a brother looked on proudly. Although not as powerful as the dark lord Lucius could almost feel the tell tale traces of a powerful hex placed on the locket one that would strengthen the suggestion potion that Percy had been feeding his brother.

"Listen to your first instructions boy, you will meet your ex friends and attempt to make up with them again, you will act as a spy for me which is why you have not been marked. Is that clear boy?"

"Yes my lord"

"Good now to let you know what happens if you fail me Crucio!"

Once the curse ended the dark lord looked up at the group

"Patil follow me"

He then swept out of the room with Parvati Patil following him. Lucius sighed as he walked over to wards the death eaters to give them their instructions.

**(Authors Notes)**

Hi all, Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a new year! Thanks to Bukama for getting through this chapter quite quickly despite how busy the holidays were.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it always helps a lot. I'm still going through them all and will reply to as many as I can. Please be patient with me.

The next few chapters should be longer and move at a faster pace as things are starting to shape up!

What to expect in Chapter 25 – New Year Nightmare!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)

Parvati followed the dark lord her head raised in pride that she had been singled out to meet him, she remembered the first time she had met the dark lord and felt the power rolling from him and how intoxicating it was. It was Malfoy who had seeked her out and offered her a chance to become something great, a true seer with the ability to see into the future to be able to change fate that was true power. She remembered how she and Lavender used to follow Trewlaney around obsessed with her gift until Parvati realised that she was just a fraud and Lavender thought she was a gifted one. Parvati scoffed stupid mudblood loving bitch didn't even realise the amount of times Parvati had messed with her mind.

Parvati didn't regret her actions with what happened to her family after all they were holding her back as Lucius Malfoy had explained to her, she was also a gifted one but her family didn't believe in such bogus magic so they had her abilities bound, however the dark lord could remove them as long as she was faithful to him and so Parvati joined. It had been fun setting up mudblood Granger but Potter was able to save her, still there were other chances at least this time her stupid sister couldn't screw things up for her she had been getting a little too suspicious damn Ravenclaws just couldn't leave anything alone.

Parvati walked into the dark lords chambers when the door behind her shut with a great bang she lowered her gaze and waited for her lord to speak.

"Ah Miss Patil, please accept my sincere condolences regarding the death of your parents."

"Thank you my lord they, were warned but didn't listen."

Voldemort leaned back and gazed at the girl.

"Take a look at the books on the table next to you can you translate them?"

Parvati got up and started to look through them, she cursed silently as she realised she could only understand two out of the seven books her lord had.

"I can translate these two my lord."

"Crucio." Voldemort held the curse on her for a several seconds as Parvati screamed.

"Very well Lucius informed me that you have a family member that can translate them."

Parvati gasped as she raised herself.

"Yes my lord my cousin he will be at home tomorrow night he can be grabbed then."

"Tell me can he be recruited."

"I'm afraid not sir he is a mudblood lover and believes in doing the right thing."

Voldemort laughed. "Well there are always other ways to make one talk tell Lucius about any security details that may protect your family."

"As you wish my lord."

**(Next Scene)**

Harry cursed as he dodged the stunner that had been thrown his way by Severus running to his left Harry threw an Incendio towards his potions master.

Ever since Albus had agreed that Harry could take part in preventing the raids, Severus had decided that Harry could do with some extra torture –sorry- training. They had now been duelling for over an hour. The annoying thing was that Severus had told him to only use curses and hexes that a fifth year student would use. He was told that this was to prevent Tom from finding out too much about Harry's abilities too soon, also it was too see how good Harry's stamina was. Harry ducked by some bushes courtesy off Albus conjuring a realistic looking forest in the hall at Grimmauld Place for the training session. Harry knew he had too end this soon as he was started to get a little tired he had no idea how the potions master was still fine, throwing curse after curse at him including the unforgivables after all the death eaters wouldn't hesitate to use them. Harry peered over and noticed Severus at the side taking a chance he crept up to the side behind him. When Severus turned and saw him, Harry shouted the first spell that came too him that he could use in the fight.

"Lumos!"

Severus realised too late what Harry had done as the bright light soon blinded him he raised his arm to get rid of the light when he felt ropes wrap around his body causing him to drop his wand and fall, cursing Severus struggled to get his hand to the knife he had hidden in his robes he smirked as he felt the handle and was able to get the knife out and cut the ropes at his side he only had his right arm free but that was enough for the time being. Keeping the knife hidden he waited for his prey to approach him.

Harry smirked as he heard a thump as Severus fell, the Lumos charm worked like a treat especially when Sev fell, grinning he walked towards the potions master who was lying on his side with his back towards him. Harry pulled the Potions master so he could see his face when he suddenly felt something sharp at his neck. He stared at the potions master face in shock as he held the knife at his throat Severus smirked, "Good Harry but not good enough yet."

Still on shock Harry cancelled the spells and helped Severus up and waited for Severus to brief him on the fight

"Your stamina and technique was good Harry but it was the last few second that let you down, do you know why?"

Harry nodded. "I got too cocky and didn't check to make sure you were truly taken out of the fight at the very least I should have stunned you first to make sure you were still not a threat."

Severus nodded. "You make a mistake that many new aurors make, still learn from it and ensure it doesn't happen again as the next time you may not be so lucky."

"Severus can I ask you a question, how in Merlin's name are you not tired!"

Severus laughed. "Harry what am I?"

"Arrogant, Intimidating…"

Harry ducked to avoid the hand that Severus was no doubt going to hit him with.

"Brat, I shouldn't tell you anything for that."

"Sorry Sev, seriously I've been training a lot recently and I'm exhausted but you look fine and you're a potions master by the way."

Severus pointed to his waist and then waved his wand as Harry suddenly noticed a strange looking belt, the best way to describe it was something similar to the utility belt that Batman wore.

"It's something Moody and I have been working on it, so far I am carrying several potions with me, some minor healing ones and a potion to help restore my stamina."

"That's cheating and when can I get one?"

"All's fair in love and war brat and tonight all the order members will get one, a basic first aid and survival kit all in one."

Harry nodded and followed Severus out of the training room as they continued to discuss the plans for tonight as they walked towards the kitchen. Harry was surprised to notice that no one was there yet apart from Dobby and Winky but guessed the others were probably still training.

"Would Master Snape and Master Harry like lunch?"

"Thank you Dobby, where are the others?" Severus asked the question on Harry's mind.

"Master Dumbledore has gone to Hogwarts with Mister Lupin, Master Snape. Professor McGonagall and the others are training in the ball room. Mistress Malfoy is in her room resting."

Severus looked worried, "Resting? Is she fine?"

"I'm okay Sev there's no need to be worried." Narcissa walked in and kissed both Harry and Severus on the cheek.

"I only wanted to make use of the spare time and take a nap."

Severus nodded bust till didn't look convinced; he wasn't able to talk more as McGonagall and the rest of the children walked in.

Hermione immediately made her way over to Harry hugged him and sat down, Draco and Blaise came over at a slightly slower pace the three looked a hell off a lot better than Harry did, his clothes were dirty and slightly torn.

"Merlin Harry, what happened to you?"

Harry looked at Draco who although sounded worried was slightly smirking and laughed out loud when Harry mumbled Sev. Unfortunately for Severus, Narcissa overheard him and took one look at Harry before hitting Severus at the back of the head.

"Good God woman what was that for?"

"What did you do to Harry?"

"It's called training."

"Exactly training not torturing the poor boy."

Harry decided to pity Severus after all he was training him, besides he had seen Narcissa and Severus argue before and although it was funny but by Merlin could they argue for hours and they still had to return to another training session after lunch.

"It was nothing bad Cissa besides Severus taught me a pretty valuable lesson about not letting my guard down, I'm not hurt honestly, just dirty."

"See the brats fine."

Harry sighed, as that was queue enough for the two to start arguing again, he turned his attention towards the others, Minerva just smiled. "Don't bother Harry, I believe the two of them enjoy this far too much."

"Dobby said that Albus and Remus were at Hogwarts Minerva any idea as to when they return?"

"Hogwarts?" Draco enquired "Is something up?"

"Everything's fine, Albus simply wanted to set up the hall for tonight's meeting before we all start our shifts."

"The order meetings going to be held at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Miss Granger, now that Fudge is no longer in charge and we have a decent Minster, Moody is co-coordinating tonight's work with the aurors. Albus was sure you didn't want the entire auror squadron here tonight."

"What time is the meeting?"

"It will start at seven, knowing Tom he will start all his attacks as soon as the New Year starts."

"New year, new terror."

"Exactly Harry."

**(Next Scene)**

"Albus are you sure about this?"

Dumbledore sighed wearily as he turned towards his companion this was at least the fifth time Remus had made this statement.

"Yes Remus I am sure… Harry will take part in the raids tonight."

"But Albus…"

"No but's Remus, Harry is well trained and he needs the experience. Also Remus you forget who Harry is, he's faced more than several of the aurors we have today."

"I know it's just, I can't help but worry"

Dumbledore turned and checked all the tables in the great hall, they had finally managed to prepare everything for the meeting, waving his wand he banished two of the tables after all there was going to be little time tonight for every one to be seated. He turned towards Remus again.

"You forget what Harry's heritage is Remus. I made many mistakes these last few years attempting to shield Harry from everything but the truth is that I can't and neither can you so let's make sure he is the best prepared he possibly can be. You need to be strong Remus and let him fight."

The two wizards turned and headed back towards Dumbledore's office, it always struck Remus as to how strange it was to see Hogwarts so quiet and devoid of students. Walking into the room Remus was surprised to see Fawkes suddenly burst into flames.

"Oh dear." Albus walked towards Fawkes perch were he removed some of the ash covering the baby phoenix's head. "I had forgotten it was Fawkes' burning day today."

With that he lifted the creature and placed him in his pocket and then answered Remus' enquiring look.

"I think he would like to see Harry, besides we should get going after all I need to check Harry's training and progress my self."

"Will that be a problem tonight."

"What will?"

"Fawkes… I mean he won't be able to protect you from the killing curse will he?"

Dumbledore turned towards Remus and smiled.

"No but then again that's not why I keep him is it?"

A sheepish Remus grinned, "Sorry sir I guess not."

Dumbledore pulled out what appeared to be a stopwatch and motioned for Remus to hold on, once done he waved his wand and muttered a few words as the portkey carried out it's task and Remus soon found himself in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place where it seemed everyone else was eating lunch. He smiled as he heard his name being called, "Remus, Albus I didn't think you were going to be here for awhile?"

He smiled at Minerva. "We finished earlier than expected Minerva, besides I was hungry."

As Remus helped himself to some food, Dumbledore turned towards Harry and pulled Fawkes out of his pocket. "Ah Harry I have someone here who would like to see you."

Harry smiled as he noticed baby Fawkes peering at him.

"Fawkes."

He took the small baby and held him as he showed Fawkes to the others as expected Hermione and Blaise cooed over the small creature while Draco commented on how ugly the baby actually was.

"How long before Fawkes is back to normal Albus."

"Well it normally takes around a week Miss Granger before Fawkes is a reasonable size but it can take up to a fortnight till he is a normal adult."

Hermione nodded and then opened her mouth to ask another question when she heard Narcissa shriek, turning towards her she gasped as she saw Harry. Harry who was still holding Fawkes in his hands, hands that were now on fire, Hermione leaned forward.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and Hermione noticed that his eyes were no longer human in fact they seemed more like Fawkes were. Harry opened his mouth but instead of human words they heard strange sort of chirping sounds and then Fawkes responded with the same sort of sounds.

"Albus, he almost sounds like Fawkes?"

Dumbledore nodded and leaned forwards when the flames suddenly died down and Harry closed his eyes, on opening them they whole group relaxed to see Harry's normal eyes.

"Harry what was that?"

Harry smiled. "Oh Fawkes said he was hungry and he wanted to know if I could talk to him yet?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes it was weird he said there was something else he wanted to talk about but it was a secret. Then he stopped and started to go on about food again."

"A Phoenix's mind becomes almost child like so soon after a burning day it may have been nothing."

Harry shrugged, "I guess…"

The conversation soon returned to normal only Severus noticed Hermione and Dumbledore sharing a worried look. Severus frowned something was going on and he intended to get to the bottom of it. He waited until Dumbledore had left the kitchen after finishing his meal and followed him out he was only a few steps behind him when Dumbledore spoke.

"Is something the matter Severus?"

"What makes you think that Albus?"

Dumbledore turned around and gave a small smile. "Because if there wasn't you wouldn't have waited for me to finish my meal and then followed me out."

"You're worried about something aren't you?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Tell me Albus and I know that Hermione is involved in this somehow."

Dumbledore turned back around.

"I'm not sure if there is a problem yet Severus and that's what worries me, forgive me but until I learn more I cant speak of it."

"It involves Harry doesn't it?"

"That's why I'm worried but I have to have faith that this will all work out somehow."

Severus stood there staring after Dumbledore trying to understand his rather cryptic words _Something's definitely going on and I will get to the bottom of it, I'm not a spy for nothing, if Albus wont talk then maybe Hermione will._

**(Next Scene)**

Harry stood calmly next to Remus and Severus as Moody and Kingsley organised the aurors and order members to work together and slit them into teams.

Saint Mungo's and the Infirmary at Hogwarts were ready for any wounded that may need help, it was decided that the public will be sent to Saint Mungos and the aurors and members will be brought to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was already setting up the infirmary; Narcissa, Hermione and Blaise were going to be assisting her while Draco was going to help with transporting the wounded into the Infirmary and assist with any emergency potions that may need to be brewed, after Severus his potions skills were the best the only other person who came close was Hermione. Only Harry was going to be actively fighting if the need came with Dumbledore and Severus at his side.

"You ready cub?"

Harry turned towards Remus who despite his talk with Dumbledore earlier was still worried Harry smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'll be fine Moony besides after some of the things I've had to face this is better prepared and at least I'm not on my own."

Remus smiled and was about to answer when a young rather arrogant looking auror spoke up.

"Like what Mr Potter? This isn't some sort of game in fact I don't see what you could have faced that us aurors haven't faced before? The only thing you'll do is slow us down."

Harry stared at the auror in surprise he looked to be around 25 and was rather average looking and he had no idea who he was.

"Rupert Sandfield, Hufflepuff, pureblood and all round idiot," Severus muttered underneath his breath for Harry's benefit. Harry opened his mouth to respond when two rather loud red heads decided to do it for him.

"Well Gred."

"Yes Forge."

"Lets see what has young Harrykins done umm… he did defeat the dork lord in his nappies."

"Then again when he was a mere first year."

"Exactly and lets not forget made the youngest seeker in over a century."

"Very good point won us the cup he did, second year he defeated a basilisk single-handedly."

"Saving our dear little sister in the process, went up against a hundred dementors in the third year."

"Conjuring a corporeal patronus at that!"

"Yes Forge then he took part in the Triwizard cup, facing Moldykins again and surviving."

"Then he managed to break into the Ministry with a few other students and faced off most of Moldykins inner circle."

"Our little boy's growing up."

At this point Harry was laughingly trying to push the twins off himself as they cried and hugged him he looked around to see most of the hall laughing at his embarrassment, then the twins turned and stared at the auror who spoke. "What have you done then?"

Sandfield glowered at the twins in anger and embarrassment.

"I am a trained auror not a …"

"You're an idiot Sandfield now shut up, the boy could beat you with one hand and blindfolded."

Moody had stomped his way towards Harry and the others he looked at the twins.

"You boy's got the stuff?"

It was Fred who answered, "Aye Moody we handed it over to Bill and Kingsley they are handing it all out and explaining the uses to everyone."

"Good lads let's see if we cant surprise them all tonight CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The last part had been shouted out as a large part of the hall winced.

"I do believe my ear drums have shattered Moody, thank Merlin hearing isn't useful in say… finding death eaters," Severus answered sarcastically, Harry rolled his eyes as he turned towards the twins leaving the two to argue between themselves.

"So what have you guy's come up with?"

"Several things Harry we have a couple of those portable swamps, there are charmed balls that when you break them release a powerful sleeping gas. We also have these."

Harry took one of the small metallic balls from George. "What does it do?"

"Kinda similar to a muggle stun gun, you know what one is?"

Harry nodded.

"Well the principles the same if you throw one at a death eater they will be hit with a powerful electric shock."

"Cool, you mind if I have a few of these."

"Not at all partner here."

Harry grabbed several and handed a few to Remus and Severus who despite conversing with Moody and managed to hear the conversation.

"Thanks guys this stuff sounds great I guess business is doing well?"

"Yeah don't get us wrong jokes are our priority but designing this stuff for Moody and the aurors is important."

"George is right besides can you see anyone else in the order coming up with stuff like this?"

Dumbledore walked up towards the three and managed to catch the end of the conversation.

"It's one of the reasons I was prepared to let you both join if nothing else you are both inventive and constantly come up with new ideas… Harry you ready?"

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore towards the front of the stage he stood beside Severus and Remus as Dumbledore addressed the hall. "Everyone can I have your attention please?"

There was a few seconds before everyone was ready and listening.

"As you are all aware the Voldemort has made plans to attack the wizarding and muggle world tonight there are several key targets such as Saint Mungo's which already have a team of aurors guarding them. Our task is to by on standby for no doubt several random targets. Moody and Shacklebolt have already explained how the team structures to you. The last thing I can say is be safe and if you come across any of the inner circle do not play the hero and take them and Voldemort on yourselves let the rest of us know I have no desire to see anyone here get hurt or worse killed."

With that rather solemn warning Dumbledore nodded towards the hall and walked towards Harry and the others as Moody and Shacklebolt started to shout orders to the hall. In several small groups Harry watched as the aurors Apparated out. For this one night the anti apparition wards in the hall had been lowered. Harry turned towards Severus. "That was to the point and a bit dark."

"There are several new aurors and order members here many of them haven't had the chance to be in a true duel yet and could act like a typical Gryffindor student."

Harry nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

**(Next Scene)**

Deepak Patil nodded and smiled at his young cousin Parvati despite everything that had happened to the poor girl she seemed to be coping well with it all.

"You sure you don't want to join the others in the dining room after all it is New Years Eve?"

"I'm sure I'm just really tired," Parvati added a fake yawn as she waved at her cousin and went up to the room that was given to her. As was the plan she waited several minutes and looked outside the window soon enough the dark mark on her am that was conveniently hidden under a glamour burned that was the signal that she had been waiting for. Grabbing her wand she ran down in a panicked state to the sitting room where she had left her cousin she knew he would still be there.

Deepak Patil looked up annoyed and then worry when he noticed Parvati running in out of breath

"What's wrong?"

"There's someone outside in the gardens."

"It might just be one the family members, Parvati, what did you see?"

"It's dark but there is someone in the bushes."

Deepak sighed. "Let me get some of the others and we will look?"

"No!" Deepak turned in surprise at Parvati's alarmed cry. "What if there's nothing there and everyone thinks I'm making it up and that I'm imagining things?" Parvati inwardly smirked as her cousin immediately reassured her that no one thought that of her.

"Very well I will go and look myself."

"Okay."

Parvati smirked and waited a few minutes when the dark mark burned again that was the signal to tell her that her cousin had been captured, really it had been too easy. She wondered how long it would take her stupid family to notice that he was gone.

The plan had been simple Lucius had decided that stealth was the best option rather than a straight attack; he knew that Parvati would be monitored and the attack could be linked back to her. However despite their best laid plans one of the new recruits that had gone long for the attack cast the dark mark over the Patil house. In a matter of seconds alarm bells started ringing throughout the Patil house as panic broke out. Parvati cursed and also ran out running into her other members.

"What's happened what's that sound?"

One of her uncles answered, "It's a detector ward and something must have set it off."

"The dark mark! Dear gods it's above the house!"

Panic and terror broke out at the revelation as the aurors were called, Parvati cursed and then quietly sat down hoping that the death eaters had made it out.

"You fool!" Lucius yelled at the idiot who had cast the dark mark. "Remove the mask."

The young death eater shook as he removed his mask, this had been his first mission and he had messed up. Lucius was relieved he was no one important or the son of anyone important. Turning towards the other death eaters. "This is what happens when you do not follow orders and act rashly. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a bright green light as the young death eater fell to the ground beside him was the stunned body of Deepak Patil, grabbing hold of him Lucius turned to the others.

"Portkey's now!"

Within a few second they were gone the only evidence left was the death eater's body.

While Lucius with his team were sent to retrieve the Patil, Bellatrix and the others were assigned teams of death eaters and simply told to cause as much havoc as possible. Which was why Bellatrix decided to attack Hogsmeade village, it was risky attacking so close to Hogwarts but she knew there was a huge celebration planned in the village for the new year it was too good an opportunity to pass on.

She waited until she was sure that security was at a minimum ignoring the small warning in the back of her mind that this was strange. She listened for the countdown for the New Year.

"5…4…3…" She raised her arm in preparation. "2…1… Happy New Year!"

That was it giving an insane grin she cast the dark mark and with an unholy shout she ran forward and attacked.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts everyone suddenly jumped to attention as alarm bells started to ring. Albus Dumbledore sighed as he whispered to himself, "And so it begins."

Harry watched, as Shacklebolt and Moody immediately jumped into action from what he could see they were using some sort of device it appeared to be a magical equivalent of a walkie-talkie. After listening Shacklebolt looked towards the auror groups.

"Listen up Team1 and 2 Diagon Alley, team 3 to Hogsmeade. Team 7 to the Patil Residence."

There was a few seconds of silence when as one everyone seemed to jump into action. Anyone who was responsible for medical treatment hurried their way towards the Infirmary to ensure they were ready the teams immediately Apparated out.

Moody listened to the device once again as he continued to bark orders, "Team 4 Ispich town centre, obliviators on standby teams 5 and 6 Edinburgh Street Party again obliviators be prepared."

Harry sat down as he looked at Dumbledore. "What team are we?"

"Were not, Harry, we will simply go when needed."

There was a large popping sound, as an emergency portkey appeared, some of the order members immediately ran forward it seemed the injured were starting to be brought in.

There was more shouting, as Moody continued to send teams out, however a few seemed to be returning one of which was team 9 who had been sent to a pureblood Hufflepuff's residence, not only was the attack thwarted they also brought back five death eaters.

"They were newbies auror Moody, seemed to be their initiation… they failed."

"Take them to the dungeons Johnson, as soon as your back I need you to head out again."

"Aye sir."

About twenty minutes had passed when an auror from team 3 appeared badly wounded. One of the medics ran towards him, as did Shacklebolt. "Report auror."

"It's Hogsmeade sir you need to get there immediately sir, it's Bellatrix Lestrange, she's there with several other inner circle members they appeared a few moments ago, we were in control until then."

Shacklebolt stepped back grimly as he allowed the medic to do their work, he turned towards Dumbledore who nodded. "Severus, Harry its time."

Harry nodded as he got to his feet and moved to stand by Dumbledore and Severus.

"Severus please Apparate yourself and Harry since he doesn't know the position."

With that Dumbledore disappeared with hardly a sound, Harry looked to his teacher as he placed a hand on his shoulder and felt Hogwarts disappear from his sight to find himself in an alley way Dumbledore was just ahead of them. Harry and Severus walked forward and looked at the town centre Harry gasped as he noticed the bodies lying around there were also several injured and in the middle stood a laughing Bellatrix.

"Severus Apparate to a position behind them, Harry can you Apparate to the street of the side there."

Harry nodded.

"Good I want both of you to go after the other death eaters leave Bellatrix to me, once done ensure the injured are transported oh and Harry it may be a good idea to attack using your other form first."

Severus and Harry both Apparated to the required positions, Harry waited patiently for the signal to attack he could feel the blood pounding in his veins as his heart began to beat wildly; he couldn't and wouldn't let his family down failure wasn't an option. Harry concentrated as he felt his body change shape he growled softly as he smelt the blood on the town along with the terrible fear his felt his powerful muscles tense up as he prepared to attack.

"Bombarda…Stupefy."

Harry growled as he heard Dumbledore shout to firs spells he ran forwards and launched himself at the nearest death eater as he viscously bit him on the shoulder tearing a good chunk off, the death eater never stood a chance as passed out from blood loss and shock. Turning Harry ran and attacked another death eater growling as he dodged a poorly thrown avada kedavra. Again he went for the wand arm.

"Crucio!"

Harry growled as he felt the crucatious hit him from behind, he ran towards an overturned cart and jumped behind it turning back to his normal form. He looked to his side and could see Severus struggling against four death eaters reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of the stun balls that the Weasley twins had given him and threw it at one of the death eaters smiling in satisfaction as he screamed and fell. Severus wasted no time in shouting the bounding spell at him.

Harry got up and jumped to the side as the cart he was crouching behind blew into several pieces, without wasting a second he threw spell after spell at the three death eaters that he was facing pulling out more of the stun balls Harry threw them at his attackers only one was hit. Seeing their fallen comrade enraged the other two as they started to throw the killing spell after him repeatedly. Harry was glad that he had been having extensive training with Severus as he rolled to the side dodging the spells he smiled grimly at the two before yelling out the stunning spell again followed by one of the dark arts spells he had learnt, "Deletrius."

Whether it was deliberate or by chance the curse hit one of the death eaters in the face he screamed in agony as it melted his mask and then attacked his face burning. The other death eater stared at Harry; shocked that the golden boy would use the dark arts Harry used the momentum to send a stunning spell at him and then remembering his lesson bound him after all it would be useful to have some survivors to question. Sighing Harry noticed that Severus had also dispatched the ones he had been fighting and was making his way towards him. Harry looked around trying to spot Dumbledore but couldn't see him and then spotted him and Bellatrix they were Apparating non-stop all the while launching spell after spell it was a rather strange sight.

"Their shadow duelling."

"Shadow duelling?"

"It's a form of duelling Bellatrix is rather good at a bit of a stupid name though."

"Should we step in?"

Severus shook his head. "No it's too dangerous the way their continually Apparating there's no way you can guarantee getting anyone let alone her, besides I know something she doesn't."

"And what's that?"

"Albus won a tournament using this form of duelling."

With that the two stared at Dumbledore hoping he was fine.

**(Next Scene)**

"Madam we have several more injured."

Poppy Pomfrey nodded and ran towards the aurors who were transporting the inured, she cast a quick glance at them all; two were in serious condition the other three were hurt but would be fine.

"Right those three take them to Miss Granger and Professor Black, lay the other two down on those beds."

As soon as that was done the two aurors ran back towards the great hall, sighing Poppy ran diagnostic spells over the two injured. One of them had been hit by the Cruciatious several times but luckily had been rescued before permanent damage could settle in he was one of the lucky one's of the evening so far. She grabbed some of the potion she used to regularly give Severus and fed them to the man and then sent a sleeping charm at him there was nothing more she could do now. Turning towards the other she frowned as she noticed a strange mark on the mans arm so she turned him over and gasped as she recognised the dark spell it caused the flesh to rot away and would leave to certain death unless the affected body part was removed.

Grimacing she lifted her wand as she prepared to amputate the limb she breathed in deeply and then cast the spell, banishing the rotten arm and then worked to close the wound. She wiped her brow tiredly as she fed the unconscious man blood replenishing potion frowning as she noticed her supply was starting to run low.

Turning she walked to her office were a tired Draco and Blaise were brewing several potions, Blaise looked to her. "Madame Pomfrey we finished those potions you asked for, they are behind you."

"Thank you however I urgently need you to brew some blood replenishing potion were running short."

There wasn't much more time to talk as there was another yell for Poppy to come. Sighing she grabbed the bottled potions and ran back out _I hope this is all over soon. _Once she had left Blaise looked at Draco. "Do you think they are okay? They've been gone along time now?"

Draco nodded. "They'll be fine…they have to be."

**(Next Scene)**

"Fred watch out duck, STUPIFY!"

Fred Weasley on hearing his twin's panicked shout threw himself to the ground as he heard a body drop to his side turning he bound the death eater and allowed George to help him up. They were currently in Leeds outside a muggle orphanage along with Remus and Bill. They were against a team of seven death eaters; so far Remus had taken three of them out alone. It seemed that their opponents were a lot better trained and prepared then they expected as Bill just managed to avoid a killing curse sent his way. But was then hit by a stunner sending him flying into a wall hitting hit with a sickening crunch.

"Bill!"

Fred and George ran forward as they grabbed hold of some of the more nasty surprises they had come up with one of which appeared to be a small glass ball filled with a smoky grey liquid. Leaning back and sending a prayer thanking his beater training Fred he threw it at the feet of one of the death eaters that were on Bill's right. George immediately used the bubblehead charm on Bill the smoke was a rather nasty poison that burned your lungs away. The other death eater didn't stand a chance as the twins sent several stunners at him.

"George help Moony, I'll get Bill."

Fred nodded and ran to help Remus who had several nasty gashes and cuts and was limping, between the two the others were taken care of.

"Moony you okay?" Fred managed to catch the tired werewolf before he fell managing to whisper one word. "Silver."

Swearing Fred grabbed hold of Remus and grabbed one of the emergency portkeys he noticed that George gad revived Bill and was pulling out his own portkey as they felt they tell tale pull at their navel.

**(Next Scene)**

With the experience of several decades Albus Dumbledore threw spell after spell after Bellatrix Lestrange the one time promising student of his school. At one time Bellatrix was easily one of the best students Slytherin house had, a hard working quiet girl who kept out of arguments. Albus had hoped that she wouldn't follow in her family's footsteps like he thought Narcissa would. It was strange that the loud attractive popular typical pureblood Narcissa was the one who would befriend a muggleborn in secret and stay true to the light where her sister would fall into darkness.

"Avada Kedavra! Why wont you die old man."

"As I told Tom…"

"Stop calling him by that vile filthy name you mudblood lover it's master to you. CRUCIO!"

Dumbledore simply Apparated from the spot that he was and then Apparated back once the spell passed the spot he was in.

"Solaris Reducto."

Bellatrix barely had time to avoid the powerful spell that would have seriously injured if not killed her, she laughed out loud the insanity shining from her eyes.

"Finally the powerful Albus Dumbledore pulls out the big spells decided to stop playing around and recognise me."

Dumbledore let out a chuckle as he sent a tickling spell at Bellatrix, which caused her anger to increase, Dumbledore knew that Bellatrix was close to losing all control something that would cause her to foolishly lash out.

"What's the meaning of this Dumbledore!? Avada Kedavra!"

"Bellatrix why should I resort to powerful spells and the dark arts when these are enough for you?"

As predicted Bellatrix continued to throw the unforgivables all of which Dumbledore avoided by either conjuring shield or simply summoning other things for the spells to hit, he also started to throw some of the more powerful stunners at the death eater. Despite the ease of which appeared to fighting Dumbledore knew he was starting to tire, Apparating continually took a lot out of you. He pulled out one of the Weasleys little tricks and threw it at Bellatrix's feet immediately vines seemed to grow from the ground, which started to wrap around. Bellatrix immediately attempted to free herself in vain but found it difficult no matter what she tried the wouldn't go the only thing she could think of was to burn them or a slashing hex injuring herself in the process. Dumbledore walked forward he didn't think she could do much more when she waved her wand at her feet and yelled out a dark arts slashing hex. Immediately the vines were cut away but Bellatrix was also badly injured she had cut her own left foot off, growling she clutched at her dark mark and Apparated away.

Dumbledore sighed and turned away from the sight when he heard a panicked yell; throwing himself to the ground he grunted in pain and turned to see a death eater behind him on fire.

"Albus are you okay?"

Dumbledore allowed Harry and Severus to help him up; he dusted his robes and turned to Harry, who grinned sheepishly. "I saw him coming up behind you and threw a fire ball it was the first thing I thought off."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and then Severus. "Well done both of you and thank you."

Severus nodded. "You hurt her rather badly also we have captured several death eaters tonight."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes but I wonder if our gains will out weigh our losses tonight? There's nothing else here we should return to Hogwarts."

**(End Chapter) **

Hi everyone I'm back! Sorry about the wait but things have been mad and hectic recently and I have also been introduced to the world of Naruto and damn it, it's so addictive to watch!

Thanks to Bukama as always.

Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Chapter 26 

What to expect – Find out who survives, return to Hogwarts and shocking news for Snape!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**(A/N I do not own any of these characters they belong to J K Rowling)**

Madam Pomfrey let out a gasp as she watched the Weasley twins stumble into the hospital ward with an injured Bill and Remus, immediately she ran forward and directed the twins to put the two into empty beds.

"What happened?"

"Bill was hit by a powerful stunner and sent flying into a wall. Remus was attacked by a weapon of some sort, he said silver." It was a tired looking Fred who answered staring at the two worriedly, noticing the state the twins were in she barked out quick orders to some of the medics who had come from St Mungo's to take care of them.

Fred and George were soon given healing potions and told to report to the main hall by Madam Pomfrey, Moody had apparently fire called the hospital wing and asked her to send down anyone who wasn't too badly injured for a de-briefing.

"Reckon they'll be okay, Fred?"

Fred stared at his twin. "They will be. Bill was simply knocked out, it was a bad knock to the head but nothing Pomfrey can't handle as for Remus the cuts were bad but I thinks he's had worse in the past, he'll make it."

"I just hope everyone made it, at least this time round we were better prepared for the attacks."

There wasn't much more time for talk as by now the twins had made it to the hall. Walking in they noticed just how many Aurors and order members were injured the only good thing they could see was that there only seemed to be small numbers of people missing. That meant they were either too injured to come down or had been killed. The twins walked towards a tired looking Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"Boy's how did the raid go?"

Fred sighed as George stayed silent. His twin was uncharacteristically silent tonight so he decided to answer Shacklebolt. "It went well, the orphanage we were sent to protect is safe. We didn't capture any death eaters though but did kill two of them, however Bill and Remus are hurt."

"Are they going to be okay?"

Tonks asked worryingly, she cared for both of them but all knew her concern was mostly for Remus; Fred was about to answer but was beaten to it.

"They're both fine."

It was Narcissa who answered she had just walked into the hall and overheard Tonks question. Noticing how tired and pale she looked, Tonks quickly conjured a chair and a grateful Narcissa sat down.

"You were saying Narcissa?"

"I just came from the hospital wing Kinglsey. Poppy sent me down to give an update on the injured. Bill has a severe concussion but nothing a few potions and some rest can't handle. Remus was a little bit more serious but thanks to Hermione and Draco he'll make a good recovery but will be out of fighting action until fully healed which will take some time."

"Hermione and Draco? What did they do?"

Narcissa smiled as she looked at her niece. "It appeared that Hermione and Draco had been looking at ways to help Remus during the full moon. One of those were better healing potions designed for werewolves with Sev's help they had made some improvements and it was those potions that allowed us to stabilize Remus quickly once we extracted the traces of Silver in his blood stream."

Shacklebolt nodded. "It seems Remus was lucky."

"He was…Has Harry returned yet?"

"They will be here soon Narcissa. Moody wouldn't have called us all here if Albus weren't about to make an appearance."

Shacklebolt was indeed correct as a few minutes later Dumbledore, Severus and Harry turned up in the hall. There was an immediate rush as several people went to talk to Dumbledore. Narcissa let out a sigh of relief as she noticed that Severus and Harry both seemed to be fine, tired and dirty but otherwise okay.

Moody quickly limped his way over to the Dumbledore and sent the order members who were talking to Dumbledore back, he was anxious to get the de-briefing over quickly and allow the Aurors and order members some much needed rest.

"Did all the teams make it back Alastor?"

"Everyone's accounted for Albus in one way or another."

Dumbledore sighed and shut his eyes for a second understanding what Alastor had meant. It was wishful thinking but he had hoped they wouldn't have any losses tonight. As if he knew what Dumbledore thinking Moody decided to answer the question Dumbledore was about to ask. "We lost about a dozen Aurors and have several injured including many order members all of the order have made it alive. But I think we should get on with the de-briefing Albus."

"You're right Alastor. Thank you all for coming here, I understand that you all need rest and I will keep this brief. From what I have been informed and what I heard before leaving it seems that we should call this night a success for that I and the Ministry thank you all. You risked your lives and also caught several death eaters which will provide us with several answers, however we have also had some losses too."

There was some several second of silence as everyone digested this news. Harry could see an Auror quietly crying in a corner of the dark hall as a few others comforted her it seemed she had lost someone close to her. Worried he looked around hoping to see his loved ones. He noticed the twins, Charlie and Tonks together but couldn't see Bill or Remus anywhere. The only thing that kept him from panicking was that Tonks seemed calm. Harry knew if anything terrible had happened to Remus, Tonks face would have told him. He turned his attention back towards Dumbledore as he started to speak again.

"Before you all leave, Alastor and I wanted you to know off the success and losses of this night first before the Prophet reported it. As such I will have each team leader and if they are unable the next suitable person to come up and update us all. I will start off with myself."

Harry noticed that several Aurors had leaned forward to hear how the three of them had fared.

"As you are all aware myself, Severus and Harry were sent to Hogsmeade to assist Team 3. To summarise three Aurors lost their lives there as well as two injured. There was also up to 10 civilian deaths, partygoers who had ignored the warnings and came out. As for the death eaters 8 were killed and 5 were brought in for questioning as well as one death eater who managed to escape seriously injured. That death eater was Bellatrix LeStrange who cut her own left foot off. Thankfully, due to the Weasley twin's invention, the vine ball worked at more than just trapping death eaters. The vines are coated with a special poison which prevents limbs from being reattached to the body as well as preventing any artificial limbs from taking their place."

Harry looked around as several Aurors started to talk amongst themselves at hearing this news; the twins he noticed were getting several looks. He turned towards Severus.

"So that's why you both looked pleased."

"Yes, Albus and I were aware that if a death eater wished to escape from the veins they would simply cut off what ever was attached if possible knowing that it could be reattached or simply have another limb take place similar to that rats hand. Bellatrix especially would have been guaranteed a new limb. It was my idea to coat the vines with that poison."

"But couldn't the poison be recognised and the death eaters given a cure for it?"

"They can however the antidote can take several hours to make and by that time the poison would have entered the blood stream effectively stopping those type of spells from working, it causes the body to reject the limbs if any healer tried to reattached it. Most importantly Bellatrix is almost useless to Voldemort now."

Dumbledore allowed the Aurors to talk amongst themselves he gathered from their reactions that quite a few of the death eaters had resorted to those tactics once they found that ordinary spells wouldn't allow them to be freed. He was amazed at the thought that those death eaters believed that they would be healed or gifted like Peter was, apparently they still failed to recognise Tom for what he really was.

"Now will the rest of the team leaders come forward."

Harry listened as the team leaders walked forward one by one and gave their announcements. So far they had lost around 16 Aurors and had almost 30 injured, as far as civilian casualties 20 people from the magical community and 50 Muggles had been killed and almost 75 were injured and one supposed kidnapping.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Harry." Harry turned towards Severus.

"86 people were killed tonight Sev, how is that not bad?"

Severus sighed as he tried to word this the best possible way. "You were just a child Harry when the last two great Wizarding wars happened. At the time of Grindlewald, Harry there used to be hundreds killed during a raid Muggles and magical folk alike. Of course most of the Muggle deaths were blamed on the Muggle war that was occurring at the time. When Voldemort used to have huge simultaneous attacks like this Harry it was much the same. To have only lost a few and yes Harry 86 compared to what it could have been is a low number. Aside from that Harry we have captured several death eaters from whom we can gather more evidence."

"What will happen to the death eaters?"

"Each one will be tested to ensure they were acting of their own free will. Voldemort has used Imperious in the past to cause innocent people to be used as cannon fodder. Once tested they will be trailed and dealt with accordingly."

Harry sighed and nodded he was still upset about the number killed but understood that there wasn't much he could do now. He looked up at Dumbledore again as Narcissa walked toward the front to give her report Harry noticed that she seemed pale and shaky. In fact Harry wasn't they only one who noticed Narcissa's condition, Dumbledore looked at her in concern.

"My dear are you okay?"

"I'm okay Albus just a little tired that's all besides I know everyone here is anxious to get news about all the injured still in the hospital wing and in Saint Mungos'."

"Very well but I insist that you go to rest after this, I know how much healing can take out of you."

Narcissa nodded as she turned towards the rest of the hall and gave her report. Harry smiled as he learnt that Remus although hurt badly was going to be okay. He was relieved about Bill but was saddened when he heard that Mundungus Fletcher had lost his left arm.

"That's a harsh blow to Fletcher but he's tough, he'll survive," Severus whispered to Harry who nodded although he knew this was probably going to put an end to Mundungus dodgy dealing days. Harry looked back at his godmother in concern she seemed to have gone paler than before and then watched in panic, as she seemed to be unsteady on her feet. There was a cry of alarm as Narcissa suddenly fainted and would have hit the floor if it hadn't been for Dumbledore catching her. Within a few second Severus had ran up to them and grabbed Narcissa from Dumbledore's arms. Harry also ran up towards his godmother.

"Severus, she's simply fainted, the healing must have taken more out of then expected take her to Pomfrey to get some rest. Harry go with them and see to your friends no doubt they will be worried."

The two wizards nodded as they quickly walked out of the great hall and towards the infirmary. Dumbledore turned towards he rest of the group.

"No need for alarm it seems Professor Black exhausted herself from healing. I suggest we call it a night from here once again thank you. Kingsley?"

Shacklebolt walked forward and addressed the Aurors. "Team leaders head to the Ministry first where you will receive further instructions."

The Aurors and order members started to apparate out of the hall the Weasley clan headed towards the Infirmary to check on Bill as did Tonks to see Remus. Once everyone that was supposed to have left the great hall gone aside from Dumbledore and Moody, Dumbledore lifted his wand muttering several words in Latin under his breath for a second.

"Raised the wards again?"

"Of course, Alastor, now tell me about this kidnapping?"

"It was from the Patil residence one of the family members heard a commotion outside and went to check a witness claims to have seen him being taken by death eaters."

Dumbledore nodded he already had a good idea as to who this witness probably was but there was something more important that he needed to find out first.

"Who was taken?"

"Already figured out who the witness was, well it was Deepak Patil, a cousin."

"What's special about him?"

"Nothing much he teaches ancient languages mostly from his native country. So the so called dark lord didn't think about a translator when he had his pets take those books."

"Indeed Alastor, Tom can be rather rash at times still, let's be thankful for that, shall we."

By now the two had left the great hall and were heading towards the Infirmary. The corridor was quiet with Moody's wooden leg causing the only sound there.

"How did Potter do?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "He attacked like a true Gryffindor lion."

"Meaning?"

"He tore a death eater's shoulder off and bit another's arm."

**(Next Scene)**

Madam Pomfrey worked quietly as she cast diagnostic spell after spell at Narcissa Black. She had been concerned when Severus and Harry had first brought in the unconscious woman. To make matters worse she had a panicking over protective Severus to deal with. Matters only become worse when Draco started to also demand answers as to what had happened to his mother. Eventually Hermione and Blaise calmed them both down and allowed Pomfrey to work in peace. At first she thought that Albus was correct and that she was simply magically drained but in all honesty the amount of healing Narcissa had done she should have coped with fine and as a Black she naturally also had larger magical reserves. Still there was one more spell she could try muttering the words quietly she waved her wand and watched as Narcissa stomach seemed to glow a pale yellow.

"Damn it why didn't I think to cast that first," Pomfrey grumbled to herself, it was so obvious as to why the woman was so pale and tired she simply blamed the fact that she was tired as to why she had wasted her time casting all those other spells.

"What's wrong with her Pomfrey and why is her stomach glowing have you found something?" By now Severus had managed to work himself into a state of panic, he had just got Cissa back and wasn't prepared to lose her now. If it wasn't for Harry grabbing his arm Severus knew he would have been shaking the woman by now.

"Relax Severus there is nothing wrong with Narcissa!"

"Then why did she FAINT!"

Pomfrey simply ignored the shout and turned to wake Narcissa up no doubt she would want to hear this first.

"I will tell you in a few moments but first I need to inform professor Black." Drowning out the irate potion masters protests she leaned back as she watched Narcissa open her eyes before she could cast the spell. The woman looked around confused for a few seconds before getting up with a gasp. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital wing?"

"You fainted and Madam Pomfrey wanted to tell you first as to why you passed out?"

Pomfrey smiled thankfully at Harry at least he appeared to have a level head at the moment. "If you would follow me Narcissa and…"

"Wait Poppy, I can guess as to what the news is but it's okay just say it with everyone here."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes she's sure dammit woman get on with it!"

"Really Severus do calm down as to why Narcissa fainted, it's because of all the magic she was casting as well as the healing and generally running around she was doing. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem but in these circumstances the stress of the baby was what caused her to faint."

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone digested what he or she heard as soon as they understood Draco let out a cheer as he ran to hug his mother he had always wanted a younger sibling. Harry grinned as the two girls hugged each other but it was Severus reaction that Narcissa was looking for, Severus who had now gone pale. "B-Baby?"

"Yes Severus, our baby." Narcissa smiled gently at him knowing that this was a shock to him, oh she knew that Severus wouldn't abandon her or their child but knew that he had never ever considered that he would actually father his own one day despite adopting Draco.

"Baby oh…good…" With that the group watched in shock and then laughter as the normally in control of his emotions Potion Master passed out in shock and just like before it was Dumbledore who had just walked into the infirmary with Moody who had caught him.

"Merlin what happened?" Dumbledore asked as he and Harry manoeuvred the potions master to a bed next to Narcissa. It was Draco who answered, "Mom's pregnant."

Dumbledore smiled and turned towards Narcissa. "In that case dear, please accept my congratulations."

"Thank you Albus, I just hope I can speak to Severus about this as soon as he wakes up, Draco are you alright with this?"

Draco nodded, "I think its great mom, Sev's a great dad and it will be cool to have a younger sibling."

Narcissa smiled as long as Severus and Draco were happy she knew she could face whatever came next.

**(Next Scene)**

"Crucio! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!"

The death eaters shuddered as they watched their enraged master shoot curse after curse. The unlucky recipient of the killing curse was a new recruit who had been unfortunate enough to have gotten caught in one of the vine traps and had cut his own limb off. Believing the dark lord would help him he begged for help only to be killed.

"You fools! How could you have beaten so easily and allowed so many to get caught!?" The dark lord was practically hissing in his anger at the overall failure of the attacks.

"Lucius!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Did any of the inner circle get caught?"

"No my lord, they were all mostly new recruits nobody who knew anything of value however…"

Here Lucius hesitated and prepared himself to receive the Cruciatus curse, he was not let down. Several second after he was released he got back to his feet to answer his lord

"It was Bellatrix, my lord, it appeared she was also caught in one of those traps and cut her foot off, my lord."

Voldemort growled he personally didn't care if LeStrange lived or died but she was a good witch and not one he could afford to lose at the moment. "Find out who came up with those things, I want answers!"

"If I may speak my lord I believe I know who designed those things."

Voldemort beckoned forwards the death eater who had spoken and motioned him to remove his mask.

"Continue Weasley."

Percy straightened himself as he looked at the dark lord. "Those traps are characteristic of the type of pranks my brothers, the twins, used to pull if anyone in the order is creative enough to have come up with that its them, although they must have had some help. The vines from what I've heard were coated with some sort of poison… that's beyond the twins knowledge."

"Severus," Voldemort practically spat out the ex death eaters name, he then looked at Percy Weasley carefully.

"Where is your brother?"

"At home sir, it was too risky bringing him with mother hovering around."

"Your brother is well aware of his task?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. I have another for him. Once he has befriended Potter again, he will kill your brothers, is that understood."

"Yes my lord." Percy bowed again and was about to leave when he was hit with the curse.

"Tut, tut Weasley, I didn't say you could leave yet, Crucio!"

**As always thanks to my beta Bukama and please review!**

Hi all, Hope life's good. Mine's been eventful I got married a few weeks ago and its been hectic since then!

I know this chapter's short however the next one will be longer and answer a few questions! Thanks to everyone who reviews it's because of you I will make sure to complete this story.


End file.
